Moonlight Sonata
by Isis Temptation
Summary: 13 años han pasado y el período de paz se esfuma con la amenaza de una venganza jurada siglos atrás entre las sombras. La promesa: muerte y destrucción. En medio del caos la única constante es la traición de todo cuanto Sakura había creído y confiado, incluyendo sus propios sentimientos. RE-PUBLICACIÓN
1. Partida

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**I**

**Partida**

_Adiós hermanos, camaradas y amigos,  
__despedidme del sol y de los trigos._

Miguel Hernández.

Ni un solo sonido atravesaba aquella noche sumida en la oscuridad. La luna no iluminaba el cielo, cubierto además por una pesada cortinas de nubes cargadas de lluvia. La noche, pues, era oscura, casi tanto como el vacío formado en el interior de aquellos que aún permanecían en el panteón alrededor de la losa de piedra recién colocada.

El hombre no podía apartar sus apagados ojos color miel, finalmente secos de lágrimas, de la lápida, fría como el cuerpo que yacía bajo ella. Se encontraba parado justo detrás de la hermosa joven cuyo cabello castaño caía pesadamente sobre sus hombros, húmedo tras la ligera llovizna que había sucedido al entierro. El apoyó una blanca mano sobre el hombro femenino.

Sin mayor preámbulo se vio envuelto por una extraña luz y lo último que pudo ver antes de perder el conocimiento fue un par de enormes alas blancas rodeándole. Acto seguido, un fantástico ser alado de largos cabellos plateados y extraña vestimenta apareció en su lugar, mirando fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos violáceos (casi grises) a la chica que permanecía inmóvil, sin inmutarse siquiera por a la transmutación que había ocurrido a sus espaldas.

Su mirada pasó entonces a la lápida, aunque ya tenía bien fija en la mente la imagen que su otro yo había visto de manera casi incesante a lo largo de las últimas horas.

"_La muerte es un ensueño sin ensueños **(1)**"_

_Touya Kinomoto._

La fría piedra estaba adornada con el grabado de un duraznero y debajo de éste podían leerse dos fechas, dos fechas que ya no importaban, pues ya ni siquiera sabía en qué época se encontraba.

—Yue —una voz aguda le hizo voltear hacia una pequeña criatura de pelaje anaranjado que lo miraba desde el suelo, postrado a un lado del pie derecho de la joven sentada que abrazaba sus piernas.

—Yukito ha sufrido suficiente, así que he decidido que es mejor dejarlo descansar —sus ojos claros viajaron ahora a la silueta femenina que permanecía inmóvil frente a él—, y lo mismo digo de ti, Sakura —y sin decir una palabra más, dio un paso al frente y se inclinó hacia ella, tomando entre sus brazos a la joven mujer que ni siquiera pareció notar esta acción. Pareciera que aquella que sujetaba contra su pecho no era su dueña, sino una muñeca de trapo y mirada vacía.

Algunas plumas blancas se esparcieron por el lugar cuando agitó sus enormes alas hasta elevarse sin mayor dificultad con la joven en brazos. El tranquilo cielo nocturno fue entonces interrumpido por la vista de dos figuras que cruzaban el paisaje por lo alto, utilizando sólo la oscuridad como su aliado para ocultarse a los ojos de cualquier curioso que quisiera levantar la mirada en esa lluviosa noche veraniega en la pequeña Tomoeda.

Apenas unos minutos después, su descenso los llevó a una casa en particular, donde uno de ellos, el que aparentaba una forma más humana que el pequeño "muñeco de peluche", concentró un poco de su energía para abrir la amplia ventana de una recámara oscura, haciendo desaparecer sus alas enseguida para poder penetrar a través del marco hacia la habitación. El diminuto sujeto de pelaje amarillo continuó su vuelo hasta llegar al apagador, pulsándolo gentilmente con una de sus manos, apenas tan grande como un pulgar humano.

El otro colocó gentilmente a la mujer sobre el mullido colchón de una cama cercana, sin quitarle de encima una mirada preocupada que portaba desde el instante en que la había visto hundida en un profundo mar de pensamientos. Su siguiente llamado no sería casual:

— _Mirror_ —dijo con voz tranquila, y de inmediato una carta alargada salió flotando del bolso de la humana para quedar suspendida frente a él—, ayúdala a prepararse para dormir... y avísame cuando hayas terminado —a su orden, una fuerte luz manó del objeto, y de éste salió una hermosa criatura de aspecto diáfano que de inmediato pareció adquirir cuerpo al transformarse en una imagen idéntica a la de la mujer sobre la cama. Habiendo visto esto, el sujeto salió de la recámara, seguido de su peludo compañero.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras en silencio, sin siquiera molestarse en prender alguna luz de la casa, y así permanecieron aún después de haber entrado a la sala, donde aquél que respondía al nombre de Yue se encaminó a la ventana, contemplando el exterior con una expresión aparentemente impávida. El diminuto animalito alado lo observó con tristeza y finalmente se acercó a él.

—No sólo tu identidad falsa siente la partida de su ser querido —afirmó mirando al cielo nocturno—, tú también estás sufriendo mucho por ello. Lo querías mucho, ¿verdad, Yue? —se animó a preguntar, aún conociendo la respuesta que el más alto jamás admitiría.

—Kerberos, no estamos aquí para desarrollar sentimientos, eso déjaselo a los humanos. Nosotros fuimos creados exclusivamente para proteger al Amo de las Cartas como sus guardianes. Sakura es nuestra dueña, así que no debemos molestarnos por otras cosas —su voz era fría, pero nunca antes le había costado tanto trabajo mantenerla en ese estado, algo que normalmente le era tan natural.

—Yue... —Kerberos, "Kero", le miraba preocupado.

—Además...— el otro guardián le interrumpió antes de que éste continuara—, estamos destinados a tener una vida mucho más larga que la de cualquier humano, es por eso que debemos acostumbrarnos a ver la muerte ante nosotros —por un momento apretó la mandíbula, aunque la pequeña criatura no lo notó—. No olvides que aún no merecemos el derecho de morir. Mientras las cosas permanezcan así, lo mejor será evitar encariñarnos con cualquier mortal, ¿O ya olvidaste lo que ocurrió con Clow? —se cruzó de brazos, indicando así el fin de la discusión.

"_No es así como Clow lo hubiera querido"_ pensó Kero meneando la cabeza con melancolía al tiempo que se alejaba de ahí.

—"_Así es, no debes encariñarte con ellos, porque tú no puedes amar como ellos. Lo único que puedes hacer es verlos partir, uno tras otro" —_Yue escuchó la voz en su cabeza casi como una ensoñación. Fue tan real como desconcertante: ¿Desde cuándo él hablaba consigo mismo?

—Disculpe —una dulce voz le llamaba titubeante desde la entrada de la sala, él se giró para ver a la carta "The Mirror" transformada de vuelta en su identidad etérea—, mi ama ya está cambiada, he secado sus cabellos y la he dejado recostada en la cama —habló con la cabeza gacha.

—Bien, pero dime qué es lo que te sucede —preguntó, no sólo era de su incumbencia el bienestar de su ama, sino de todas las cartas.

—Bueno... yo... todas las cartas... estamos preocupadas por ella —confesó la carta titubeando nerviosamente, definitivamente aún no había desarrollado bien su habilidad para expresar sus sentimientos, pese a contar con "cuerpo y voz" propios, ventaja que pocas de sus compañeras poseían.

—Informa a las demás que no deben preocuparse. Sakura se recuperará en unos días, pero debe pasar un duelo. Además estoy seguro de que a ella no le gustaría verlas tristes por su culpa —le aseguró serenamente—. Regresa a tu forma original y descansa con las demás —dicho esto, la otra criatura desapareció en el aire y en su lugar quedó una simple carta con apariencia similar a la de una carta de tarot.

Yue la tomó con una mano y subió las escaleras, abriendo sigilosamente la puerta para entrar después a la recámara de su ama, quien yacía sobre el mullido colchón, inmóvil, pero con los ojos abiertos y clavados en un punto fijo en el techo. Él la contempló por unos instantes y una terrible punzada atravesó su pecho, haciéndole apretar los dientes por segunda vez en la noche. Su mirada viajó entonces a un escritorio a un metro de él y con sólo pensarlo provocó que éste se abriera y de su interior escapara un libro grueso y de portada elaborada en la que se distinguía el signo de su maestra, ése que tan bien conocía y apreciaba tanto como el de su creador. De su mano flotó "The Mirror" y fue hasta el libro, que se abrió enseguida para recibirle en su interior, junto a un mazo de otras similares.

Yue contempló el objeto por unos segundos mientras analizaba la idea que surgía en su mente; sí, tenía que hacerlo.

— Sleep —llamó, y de inmediato otra carta se deslizó de entre sus compañeras y se presentó levitando ante él. El guardián puso una expresión severa para que la carta no se atreviera a dudar que lo que estaba a punto de decir, pues iba completamente en serio—. Utiliza tu poder para sumir a Sakura en el más profundo sueño.

Observó cómo la pequeña creación de Clow titubeaba antes de aparecer en su forma característica y observarlo con una clara expresión de sorpresa. Yue entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que estaba mal que las cartas se utilizaran en su propio dueño sin el consentimiento de éste, además normalmente éstas no podrían surtir un efecto que éste no deseara, pues sus podere podían evadir el de sus siempre fieles servidoras. Pero en esta ocasión...

Yue miró a la castaña nuevamente. Sí, esta vez era diferente. Ella estaba agotada, física y mentalmente; ya ni siquiera estaba consciente de su alrededor y seguramente lo que más quería (al igual que había sentido en su falsa identidad), era olvidarse de lo que estaba pasando y dormir por un largo tiempo. Ausentarse de la realidad.

—Debes hacerlo —dijo sin apartar la vista de la mujer—. Ella necesita descansar, y eso es algo que sólo tú le puedes dar —por el rabillo de su ojo pudo percibir cómo el diminuto ser asentía y después se perfilaba en un vuelo sutil a la joven mujer, cerniendo sobre ella una lluvia de brillantes polvos que le hicieron cerrar finalmente y sin mayor contratiempo sus ojos de esmeralda. Acto seguido, "The Sleep" volvió a su forma original y regresó al Libro de las Cartas Sakura, el cual se introdujo de nueva cuenta en el escritorio con un leve brillo que desapareció al cerrarse el cajón.

El guardián caminó el par de pasos que lo separaban del lecho de su ama y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla. Parecía tan indefensa, tal y como cuando era niña, a pesar del increíble poder mágico que había desarrollado a lo largo de los trece años que había pasado a su lado. Además se había transformado en una mujer de belleza deslumbrante. Estaba seguro que pronto alguien la alejaría de él y de Kerberos... seguramente ese chino que no se había retirado de su lado desde que había vuelto de su país. Él siempre la protegía, y sin duda alguna lo seguiría haciendo, así ella ya no necesitaría de sus dos guardianes.

—Pero merece ser feliz —se descubrió a sí mismo susurrando en el silencio de la recámara.

—"_¿Aún a costa de tu propia felicidad?"_ —esa vocecita nuevamente en su cabeza. Algo debía estarlo afectando últimamente para comenzar a desvelar ese comportamiento tan ajeno a él.

—Ella es lo más importante, yo no debo pensar en mí, al igual que Kerberos —dijo firmemente en un intento por acallar esos extraños pensamientos.

—"_Qué bueno que lo entiendes. Tú sólo eres un guardián, y ni siquiera eres humano"_ —fue la inevitable respuesta que golpeó su mente. Luego, silencio. Yue apretó los puños y salió de la habitación.

* * *

La luz del día que penetraba insistente por la ventana parcialmente cubierta por la cortina parecía querer rasgar sus párpados firmemente sellados. Finalmente se rindió ante la molesta manera que tenía el nuevo día de anunciar su llegada y sus párpados se fueron abriendo lentamente, procurando inútilmente retrasar su encuentro con el mundo exterior. Parpadeó un par de veces, acostumbrándose a su iluminado entorno, al tiempo que un pequeño bostezo delataba su despertar.

—Buen día, Sakura —la aguda voz de Kero revoloteando hasta su cama la hizo girar en sí para verlo con una expresión que al animalillo le resultó difícil de adivinar.

"_¿Qué tiene de bueno?"_ los ojos verdes, aún hinchados por el largo llanto del día anterior, volvieron a mostrar una profunda zozobra.

—Sakura... —Kero estaba pensando en preguntarle a su ama si asistiría ese día a trabajar, pero decidió que lo mejor sería no hacerlo: la respuesta que ella podría darle era más que evidente en ese momento, además de que el reloj marcaba casi el mediodía. El animalillo entendió entonces el por qué de las palabras del otro guardián.

"_No se te ocurra despertarla, Kerberos. Ella necesita descansar y debe tomarse un tiempo para recuperarse"_

La mujer se cubrió con la sábana y le dio la espalda al diminuto león.

—Sakura... ¿estás b-...?

—No, Kerberos, no estoy bien —le acalló una voz gélida e irreconocible en Sakura Kinomoto, y el pequeño ser se quedó helado al oírla pronunciar su nombre de esa manera... ella nunca lo llamaba así, sólo cuando en verdad estaba molesta o quería un momento a solas.

Resignado, Kero suspiró profundamente y comenzó un lento vuelo hacia la salida. Su pequeña colita colgaba inmóvil de él, sin mostrar un ápice de su habitual vigorosidad.

La voz de la humana desde debajo de la sábana lo hizo detenerse, pensando en que podría ser un posible "Espera, Kero, no estoy enojada contigo", o algo similar. Pero distinguir el mismo tono frío en ella desvaneció sus esperanzas:

—¿Qué quieres, Yue? Si vas a decir algo, hazlo de una vez.

¿Dónde había quedado la alegre Sakura que él había conocido? Se había esfumado hacía dos días, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de terror al sentir el peligro que corría su hermano. Y había quedado enterrada bajo toneladas de oscuridad al sujetar entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte del varón, entre un charco de sangre.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió entonces, en un movimiento lento, pero decidido. Enseguida vio la silueta de su compañero guardián cruzar el umbral y plantarse a la entrada de la habitación, observando el lecho donde permanecía su ama sin sorprenderse de que ella hubiera sentido su presencia en el pasillo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Sakura bufó desde su refugio como toda respuesta.

—Las cartas están preocupadas por ti... y nosotros también.

Sólo entonces las sábanas se removieron bruscamente y en su lugar apareció una Sakura con el cabello desordenado y unos ojos que parecían querer penetrar al fiel guardián cual afiladas cuchillas.

—¡Las cartas! —se levantó en un movimiento colérico y caminó hacia el Juez con pasos furiosos y rápidos— ¡Las cartas! —repitió levantando la voz cuando un recuerdo doloroso y terriblemente desagradable llegaba hasta su mente.

**Casa Kinomoto, dos días atrás.**

—Casi no se nota que te gustó la cena, Kero —la joven en sus joviales 24 años miró con una sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios a la bestiecilla que yacía sobre la mesa del comedor, apenas capaz de moverse tras engullir sin descanso una increíble cantidad de comida, seguida de la enorme rebanada de pastel de fresas que Sakura había comprado para el postre.

—¡Ah, estuvo deliciosa! —el guardián exclamó con gran regocijo.

—Gracias —rió—. Oye, Kero... —el animalito giró la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿Te puedes encargar de lavar la losa? Yo ya estoy muy cansada y lo único que quiero es un buen baño de agua ca... —sus labios se detuvieron y quedaron abiertos, en suspenso, sus ojos perdidos en la lejanía, viendo algo sorprendente más allá de esas cuatro paredes, algo desagradable... algo bastante horrible y doloroso.

—¿Saku...?

—¡Hermano! —los ojos verdes de la mujer se enfocaron nuevamente y ésta se giró para lanzar una rápida mirada a su guardián—. ¡Touya está en grave peligro, lo presiento! —y, acto seguido, corrió al vestíbulo para coger su móvil. Así, la menuda criatura la vio marcar un número y colgar luego de unos momentos, frustrada, para volver a intentarlo al menos otras tres veces antes de prácticamente lanzar el aparato sobre la mesa en la que originalmente había estado. Una maldición abandonó los labios de su ama.

—¿Qué pasa Sakura? —preguntó sintiendo el corazón en la garganta al verla en semejante estado.

—¿Por qué no contesta? ¡No puedo dejar que pase! —escuchó quebrarse la voz femenina e inmediatamente ella corrió hacia la salida, donde ya hacía rato que la noche cernía su oscuridad.

La Bestia del Sello no dudó en seguirla, sabía que si su ama lo decía, era porque ésa era la verdad: la magia de aquella pequeña Card Captor que él conoció se había desarrollado a una velocidad vertiginosa con el paso de los años hasta convertirla en una verdadera Card Mistress. Ya ni siquiera necesitaba utilizar el báculo para realizar sus conjuros e invocar a las cartas, hecho que se había vuelto un auténtico orgullo no sólo para él, sino para el siempre obstinado Yue, pese a que este último no se atrevera a admitirlo tan abiertamente.

En cuanto se vio afuera de la casa y sin nadie en los alrededores que la observara, la castaña invocó con impaciencia a "The Fly", con lo que un par de largas alas surgieron de su espalda, desplegándose para elevarla a una gran velocidad. El guardián tuvo que cambiar a su forma original para poder alcanzar a la mujer que parecía alejarse cada vez más en el horizonte.

Sakura apretó puños y dientes, concentrándose en no otra cosa que acelerar su vuelo. "_Tengo que llegar, por favor, que nada malo le pase a mi hermano",_ se repetía una y otra vez mientras su silueta alada se dibujaba en el oscuro cielo desprovisto de la luz del blanco satélite.

Rápidamente dejaron atrás el pequeño poblado de Tomoeda y el desespero de Sakura creció aún más. _"¿En dónde estás hermano?" _se preguntó al ver las luces de su pueblo natal perderse en la lejanía, y rápidamente una idea atroz cruzó su cabeza: _"¿Tokio?"_ No, esperaba que no fuera así, pues la ciudad capital quedaba aún lejos de donde estaban. Sabía que Touya a veces tenía que ir por cuestiones de trabajo, pero de ser así tardarían al menos otros 20 minutos en llegar, aún volando a toda velocidad.

Después de esforzarse a su máximo durante mayor tiempo del acostumbrado, las alas de la castaña comenzaron a aminorar su batido, y su velocidad disminuyó radicalmente. "_¡No es momento de agotarse, tengo que llegar!_" recriminó Sakura y puso todo su empeño en recuperar velocidad. Gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro y eran arrebatadas de él por el aire que golpeaba su cara con dureza, su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez más ante los escalofríos que conllevaba tal esfuerzo.

Un par de metros detrás de ella, y también al borde de la extenuación debido al rápido aleteo que se veía obligado a dar (pues tanto él como su ama podían recorrer perfectamente dicha distancia a una menor velocidad, mas no a su máxima capacidad), se encontraba un preocupado león alado. "_Sakura, por favor no sigas. Ya no puedes resistir... ni yo tampoco. ¿Qué es lo que viste? ¿Qué peligro es ese que corre tu hermano y te tiene así?"_.

Un brillo de esperanza iluminó el rostro femenino al ver aparecer frente a ellos las luces de Tokio. Después de unos minutos más sintió un ligero alivio en su pecho. "_Estamos cerca, lo presiento",_ sus ojos comenzaron a fijarse en lo que había bajo ellos; las calles pasaban una tras otra a una velocidad vertiginosa, al igual que los edificios, pero finalmente lo vio: el largo edificio que había aparecido en su visión.

Se inclinó un poco para comenzar el descenso mientras rodeaba la edificación para llegar a su parte frontal, que era lo que estaba buscando "_una caseta... una caseta telefónica…"_, iba repitiendo mientras buscaba insistente con la mirada el objeto en su cabeza. Sus mirada brilló al encontrarlo, y a un hombre alto y moreno en su interior, efectuando una llamada. Afuera de la cabina estaba otra persona, una mujer que parecía hablarle al varón que permanecía dentro de ella, aunque éste no daba señal de escucharla. —¡Ahí está! —exclamó con júbilo al pensar que había llegado a tiempo. Pero mientras bajaba en picada para llegar hasta él, vislumbró un automóvil que se acercaba a toda velocidad y parecía estar fuera de control. _"__¡No!"_ creyó haber gritado, pero la palabra se quedó atrapada en su garganta.

Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta: primero, el hombre de la caseta se giró al escuchar el rechinar de las llantas contra el pavimento; después intentó salir de la cabina y forcejeó un poco con la puerta para finalmente conseguir abrirla y poder iniciar su camino al exterior... demasiado tarde; el carro se estrelló como un caballo despotricado contra ésta y se llevó consigo el cuerpo del sujeto que, pegado a la parrilla de la máquina, parecía tan sólo un muñeco de trapo; finalmente, al girar violentamente, el carro se estampó por una esquina contra un poste de luz y quedó transformado en un montón de fierros. Con el impacto, el hombre que arrastraba consigo salió disparado algunos metros antes de caer al pavimento y rodar un par de metros más con la fuerza que llevaba.

Sakura detuvo su vuelo, paralizada por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Sólo el movimiento involuntario de sus alas evitó que la joven cayera al suelo, aún distante bajo sus pies—. Herma… —sus labios se movieron apenas mientras pronunciaban una palabra que no podían siquiera terminar.

_No_

Sintió que el alma escapaba de su cuerpo para después volver en un golpe abrupto, impregnando sus fibras más profundas de algo que le quemaba hasta los huesos mientras un creciente retumbar que brotaba desde su estómago hasta su garganta finalmente se disparó como un trueno rugiendo en medio de la noche—. ¡HERMANO! — sus pulmones estallaron en un grito y nuevamente se encontró en movimiento, volando rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de su hermano, que yacía sobre la calle bañado en sangre.

—¡Hermano! —repitió una y otra vez cuando se encontró a su lado, hincada y sujetando su cabeza—. Responde... ¡Respóndeme, por favor! —dos ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

_No_

Kero llegó a su lado después de haber verificado que el otro tipo estaba muerto (seguramente no supo ni lo que pasó, pues pudo percibir en él un fuerte aliento a alcohol). Miró a su amiga sin atreverse a tocarla— Sakura... —él podía sentirlo, era parte de su naturaleza... saber cuando el alma de un mortal en las cercanías abandonaba su cuerpo, como sucedía con frecuencia en los alrededores desde que tenía memoria, en ésta y otra era al lado de Clow—, ya no hay nada que...

—Sí... tiene... tiene que haber algo... —quiso creer—. No me puedo quedar así, Kero..., no puedo permitirlo —intentando ahogar un sollozo, la castaña habló atropelladamente y en un tono apenas audible. La Bestia del Sello bajó la cabeza no pudiendo soportar verla así, y más aún, no le reconfortaba en nada el no saber qué hacer en esa situación.

—¡Ya sé! — la voz de su ama cambió ligeramente y le hizo levantar nuevamente la mirada—. _Time_ —llamó en un susurro y una carta salió de una bolsa de su chaqueta para transfigurarse enseguida en un anciano con una larga capa que sostenía entre sus manos un gran reloj de arena. La carta del tiempo se quedó esperando órdenes de su dueña—. Retrocede una hora el tiempo, eso será suficiente para salvarlo —le rogó con los ojos llorosos.

El anciano permaneció inmóvil ante ella y la muchacha se desconcertó. Kerberos bajó nuevamente la vista y meneó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Sakura-sama —habló el viejo con la cabeza gacha—. Puedo regresar el tiempo, ésa es mi función, pero no se me permite hacerlo para servir a fines egoístas... tampoco para evitar el ciclo de la vida... y la muerte —admitió con pesar, sabiendo cuánto decepcionarían a la mujer semejantes palabras.

_No_

—No... no es cierto —masculló ella en un hilo de voz—. ¿Verdad? Dime que no es cierto —y las palabras temblaron en su boca mientras ella intentaba sujetarse a una esperanza que parecían estarle arrebatando sin piedad alguna.

—Discúlpeme, ama. Fue así como Clow lo dispuso al momento de crearnos —la carta del tiempo aún no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a la joven que permanecía sobre el suelo.

—Si tú no quieres ayudarme, entonces encontraré otra manera —la antigua Card Captor miró con ira aquella silueta y llamó a otra de sus fieles servidoras—. _Return_, permíteme volver al pasado para advertirle a mi hermano del peligro que corre —pidió haciendo puños de ambas manos, clavando las uñas en sus sensibles palmas.

De inmediato salió la aludida de entre las ropas femeninas y comenzó a brillar, pero nada ocurrió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú también piensas desobedecerme? —inquirió una Sakura estupefacta, cuyas pupilas ya lucían dilatadas por la incredulidad de lo que veía ante sí.

—Sakura... —finalmente la voz de Kero se escuchó venir desde su espalda, pero en realidad la Bestia del Sello no tenía palabras (o el coraje) para explicarle a la derrumbada chica lo que pasaba "_Por favor, comprende que no todo se puede resolver con la magia"._

_No_

—Debido a lo peligroso que puede resultar nuestra magia si se utiliza mal, tanto "The Return" como yo estamos restringidos por esa única norma que nos implantó nuestro creador —nuevamente habló el viejo del reloj.

—¡Pero éste no es un mal uso! —la castaña comenzaba a ponerse histérica.

—Clow Reed siempre dijo que el ciclo de la vida debía continuar, y que nadie tenía derecho a interferir con él —atinó a decir Kerberos finalmente. Sus ojos se posaban sobre su ama con melancolía.

—Clow Reed... él dejó de ser su amo hace mucho tiempo... —farfulló Sakura apretando los dientes, fuera de sí. Su pecho se expandía y contraía con irregular rapidez, mostrando su agitación; sus pequeñas manos temblaban sin control alrededor del cuerpo inerte de su hermano. Y sus ojos verdes centelleaban de una manera que el guardián jamás había visto en ella, un brillo iracundo que se veía incrementado por el que le brindaban las lágrimas cristalinas que salían sin cesar de ellos—... ahora yo soy su dueña... ¡Y les digo que me ayuden a salvar a mi hermano! ¡Es lo único que les pido! —su voz colérica atravesó en lo más profundo al león alado. Después la mujer bajó la cabeza y sus sollozos llenaron el lugar mientras escondía la cara en el pecho del cuerpo que abrazaba con fervor. Sus hombros se removieron al compás de su propio llanto—. Por favor... ayúdenme... si lo hacen jamás volveré a pedirles nada más.

El anciano desvió la mirada aún más y volvió a su forma de carta, la cual quedó suspendida en el aire, a un lado de "The Return", y después ambas regresaron a la chaqueta de su ama.

**Casa Kinomoto, tiempo presente.**

—A las cartas no les importa lo que me pase —masculló, más para sí que para el Juez que tenía frente a ella, después se volvió a mirarlo—. ¡Si así fuera, habrían ayudado a mi hermano! —elevó la voz nuevamente.

—¡Sakura no...! —Kero se acercó rápidamente a ella "_Por favor, tranquilízate o_..."

—No todo se puede resolver con magia —la mirada de Yue ahora era un tanto triste, preocupado por su ama y las cartas. Sabía que en ese estado ella podía hacer o decir algo que después lamentaría. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella levantando un poco los brazos para intentar tranquilizarla, pero ella no permitiría algo así.

La castaña rechazó el gesto del guardián alejándose un paso y continuó:

—¡Entonces no la quiero! Lo único que me ha ocasionado desde que la poseo son problemas, y justo cuando necesito de ella... ¡No me sirve de nada!

"_Detente"_

—No digas eso... —el juez alzó nuevamente una mano, como si con ella pudiera detener las palabras que salían expulsadas de los labios de la mujer furibunda. Pero Sakura volvió a alejarse un paso más y alzó la barbilla, sosteniendo su mirada.

—Es la verdad.

"_¡Sakura...!"_ el menudo león quedó suspendido en el aire, observando a la castaña como si no pudiera creer lo que se desarrollaba ante él. Bajó la vista al suelo, cerrando los pequeños puntos negros que fungían como ojos y lentamente descendió para quedar finalmente sobre la alfombra.

El tenso aire de la habitación era tan cargado que podía cortarse con una navaja. El tremendo silencio que la inundaba no ayudaba en mucho a liberarla... ni siquiera el lejano sonido de las cigarras en esa mañana veraniega.

— Si ése es tu deseo, nosotros no interferiremos con él —Yue apretó ambos puños. Su voz sonaba nuevamente gélida, aunque un inconfundible atisbo de dolor se distinguiría en ella si se escuchaba con detenimiento. El "ángel" se inclinó mostrando su respeto a la mujer y, acto seguido, dio la media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos, seguido de cerca por la pequeña figura del pequeño "peluche" volador.

Sakura los observó salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí e inmediatamente regresó a su refugio, decidida a no salir al mundo durante un indeterminado periodo de tiempo.

—Yue, ella no... — Kero detuvo su vuelo para intentar hablar con su compañero de toda la vida.

—Lo ha decidido, Kerberos —el Juez se detuvo, pero no dejó de darle la espalda a la otra criatura mientras hablaba—. Si la magia interfiere con su vida, entonces no puede ser una Card Mistress... —pareció que diría algo más, pero entonces un par de alas rodearon su delgado cuerpo y un segundo después apareció en su lugar un joven de cabello cenizo que parpadeó un par de veces al comprender que ahora se encontraba en otro lugar distinto del sementerio. El Guardián del Sol suspiró entendiendo que su contraparte lunar no daría más espacio a réplica.

—Yukito, ¿cómo estás? —más que un saludo, era una pregunta de verdadera preocupación, que se vio rápidamente respondida cuando el aludido se giró para encararlo. Sus orbes dorados le contemplaban con una mirada casi vacía, como si hubieran extraído de su ser cualquier señal de vida que no fuera dolor.

—No muy bien… ¿Cómo está Sakura?

Kero bajó la cabeza y la meneó lentamente— Nada bien. Quisiera poder hacer algo por ella, pero parece que sólo quiere estar sola por el momento.

El siempre afable hombre le dirigió la sonrisa más triste y hueca que hubiera podido imaginar en alguien como Yukito Tsukishiro.

—Tendrás que comprenderla, es una pérdida muy grande, pero ella sabe que cuenta contigo, sólo necesita pensar bien en la idea de que una persona muy querida para ella se ha ido... —pausó un momento desviando la mirada, como si él mismo analizara sus palabras e intentase aplicarlas a su propia persona—. Hacerse a una idea así es muy difícil —suspiró, pero enseguida volvió su mirada al diminuto peluche y le dio una ligera palmadita en la cabeza—, pero si estamos juntos y nos apoyamos, todo saldrá bien— intentó sonreír de nueva cuenta, intentando creer sus propias palabras sin conseguirlo del todo.

"_Espero que así sea" _Kero se cruzó de brazos. Entonces el humano pareció inquieto por algo y se irguió cerrando un momento sus ojos color miel. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, lo hizo para dirigir al otro una mirada de consternación.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Kero? Yue está... nunca lo había sentido así.

Kero suspiró, sin duda tendría que decírselo.

* * *

—"_¿Por qué estás triste?" —_nuevamente esa molestia al habla en su cabeza.

Yue se sobresaltó, no había creído que podría escucharla incluso estando en el interior de Yukito. De hecho, en ese lugar incluso le parecía aún más clara que en el exterior. Pero eso era algo que nunca le había pasado ¿o sí? La verdad es que se le hacía sumamente conocida, aunque no podía recordarla con claridad. Era tan similar a la de él, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente...

—¿Quién eres?

—"_Puedes verme, sólo es cuestión de que lo desees."_

Dicha declaración le sorprendió un poco. Sabía que estando en ese lugar no tenía realmente ojos, vamos, ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo como tal, pero aún así era capaz de percibir imágenes y sonidos (podía, por ejemplo, saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior si así lo deseaba, cosa que no quería en esos momentos).

Dudó un instante, después del cual puso su mente en blanco; era lo único que necesitaba hacer para poder "ver" en la dimensión en que se encontraba. Entonces se descubrió a si mismo en un espacio vacío, tan blanco, llano y desprovisto de vida como su propia soledad.

—No puedo verte—musitó con hastío. Ese asunto no le agradaba para nada, y menos aún después de lo ocurrido. Simplemente no se sentía con ganas para acertijos en esos momentos.

—"_Es porque tienes miedo de verme" —_esta vez la voz parecía burlarse de él. Yue se molestó, ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto y qué se creía para divertirse así a sus expensas? ¿Cómo era que podía penetrar en él, en ese rincón adimensional que sólo él podía conocer? ¿Por qué su voz le sonaba tan familiar y desconocida al mismo tiempo? Tener tantas preguntas en la mente era algo que siempre le había desagradado, y lo peor podría ser saber que seguramente todas se verían respondidas al unísono: cuando su inesperada "visita" decidiera revelar su identidad.

—Déjame en paz.

—"_No es eso lo que quieres en realidad"._

—_¿Y cómo puedes saber tú qué es lo que quiero o no?_

—"_Porque te conozco, Yue... aún mejor de lo que tú te conoces a ti mismo"_ —ese sujeto seguía mofándose de él—, _"es por eso que sé lo que harás con ella, aunque tú mismo no lo sepas aún. Por el momento estás muy molesto para pensar. Molesto y decepcionado de tu ama... pero sobretodo de ti mismo, ¿no es así?"_

Yue no respondió.

—"_Así es, te estás culpando de lo que ocurrirá con ella y con las cartas. Piensas que fallaste en tu función como Juez al haberla aceptado como Ama y Señora de las Cartas Clow. Si no lo hubieras hecho, ni las cartas ni tu ama tendrían que pasar por lo que está por venir"_ —el guardián ahora deseaba con fuerza que esa voz se callara, ¿cómo era que sabía lo que él mismo se negaba a admitir? ¿Y por qué tenía que estar echándoselo en cara?—. _"Estás sufriendo, Yue"_ —continuó el otro—. _"Me duele verte así, ven conmigo, y quédate a mi lado, como una vez lo estuvimos."_

Contrario a lo que decía, al alado Juez le pareció distinguir un dejo de deleite en su tono de voz. Sin embargo, hizo a un lado esto cuando reparó en el significado de sus palabras.

—_¿Qué? —_¿Qué quería decir con que se fuera a su lado "como una vez lo estuvieron"?

Pero la voz calló, nuevamente burlándose de él; yéndose en el único momento en que el guardián había deseado escucharla para que respondiera a las múltiples preguntas que se formaban en su mente. Pero tras su partida aún quedó flotando en ese espacio infinito lo dicho por él, taladrando la mente del guardián mientras se repetía una y otra vez:

"_Porque te conozco, Yue... aún mejor de lo que tú te conoces a ti mismo"_

¿Quién era?

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__fue una dura decisión, pero finalmente opté por editar completamente esta historia y publicarla una vez más desde el inicio. Me he dado cuenta de que eran muchos los errores y no me agradaba la idea de dejarla inconclusa, así como tampoco quise dejar esto sin la calidad que ustedes me merecen. Agradezco su invaluable apoyo y sus comentarios que me instaron a retomar este proyecto que ya estaba muy abandonado._

_Tengo reeditado ya hasta el capítulo 19 y la continuación va en buen proceso, por lo que espero poder ir publicando cada semana, con un máximo de 2 semanas entre capítulo. Por supuesto, sus comentarios críticos se agradecen. Espero que este nuevo inicio resulte de su agrado._

**(1) **"**La muerte es un ensueño sin ensueños"**, frase de Napoleón Bonaparte


	2. Rompecabezas

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**II **

**Rompecabezas**

_Ni el pasado ha muerto,  
__ni está el mañana,  
__ni el ayer escrito._

Antonio Machado

Kerberos descansaba en uno de los mullidos muebles de la sala, con el control remoto del televisor a su lado, pero el aparato permanecía apagado. Sus diminutos ojos negros denotaban una mirada que atravesaba aquellas cuatro paredes, perdida en la nada. A lo largo de las horas apenas si se había movido de ahí, pero sus pensamientos no dejaban de dirigirse a su ama, que no había salido de su habitación en todo el día... ni siquiera para comer. No la culpaba, él tampoco tenía hambre en absoluto, y eso sí que era raro en el pequeño león de peluche.

Su silencioso diálogo consigo mismo fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre proveniente de la puerta. Se permitió entonces levantar un vuelo parsimonioso y se dirigió a la entrada. No le estaba permitido abrirle a cualquier persona, pues estaba claro que un ser humano común y corriente se espantaría al ver un pequeño animal flotando ante sí; pero éste no era un humano cualquiera, reconocería su presencia donde fuera. Abrió la puerta y frente a él pudo ver la alta y esbelta figura de un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos de un profundo y centelleante color ámbar que lo miraron con aire preocupado.

— ¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó enseguida, bastante inquieto como para detenerse en saludar al Guardián de las Cartas.

La menuda criatura bajó la cabeza y la meneó en una melancólica negativa.

— No ha salido de su cuarto en todo el día —suspiró, _"Ni ha querido disculparse__ con las cartas"._

Ciertamente, el daño de sus palabras por la mañana estaba hecho. La pregunta era si su amiga se daría cuenta de ello.

Syaoran Li entró inmediatamente y se quitó los zapatos con prisa para subir a trompicones las escaleras, maldiciendo como pocas veces en su vida los deberes de la profesión que había elegido seguir. _"__Ojalá hubiera podido encontrar a alguien que me cubriera en el hospital"_, pensaba apretando los dientes. Llegó hasta la habitación de su novia y tocó la puerta con suaves golpes.

Nadie respondió.

—Sakura, soy yo, Syaoran —dijo intentando calmar su propia voz, si quería ayudarla, él tendría que tranquilizarse primero. Pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta del interior. El chino intentó abrirla pero entonces notó que tenía el seguro puesto. Frunció el ceño, impaciente y vacilante, no sabiendo si debía abrir cuando ella no quería que lo hiciera.

De repente, el seguro cedió y Syaoran miró por sobre su hombro para encontrarse con Kerberos flotando detrás de él. La mirada de la bestiecilla le dijo todo cuanto necesitaba saber.

—Gracias —le dijo en voz baja y procedió a entrar con cautela.

Sintió cómo su corazón se hundía al ver a la mujer que amaba sentada en la cama, abrazando sus piernas, pegándolas a su cuerpo y con la cabeza gacha. Se acercó y se sentó sobre el mullido colchón dudando si tocarla o no. Decidió no hacerlo y comenzó a hablarle suavemente.

—Sakura... —pero sus palabras se quedaron ahogadas en su garganta... ¿qué palabras? Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué debía decirle. Pero esto pasó a segundo plano cuando finalmente ella se decidió a hablar en un susurro apenas inteligible:

—Es mi culpa —y repitió las palabras una y otra... y otra vez—, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa...

Syaoran no soportó el dolor que implicaban aquellas palabras y la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola contra sí, secando sus mudas lágrimas con su camisa.

— No, Sakura, no es tu culpa...

—¡Lo es! —sorpresivamente la castaña levantó la mirada en un brusco movimiento y lo encaró con ira, apretando puños y dientes mientras su mente se remontaba por enésima vez en el día al pasado.

**Tokio, dos días atrás.**

—Touya, por favor… —repitió una y otra vez la muchacha sin soltar el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, sintiendo aún su calidez entre sus brazos, rogando que ésta no se fuera, que esa piel teñida de sangre no se refugiara en el frío de la muerte—, responde... ¡Respóndeme, por favor! —dos ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas de manera interminable. Entonces sus ojos, empañados por el agua salina acumulada en ellos, percibieron quién era la persona que estaba en el exterior de la caseta telefónica, la misma que le había hablado a su hermano momentos antes del accidente, aparentemente sin ser escuchada.

"_Mamá"_ pensó al ver a la mujer que miraba la escena con profunda tristeza. "_Intentaste advertirle"_ el espíritu de su madre asintió y después se acercó para "tocar" la mejilla de su hijo yerto.

—Sabía que él no podía escucharme, pero aún así quise intentarlo. Lo siento… —una lágrima se deslizó por la fantasmal mejilla de la hermosa dama y, acto seguido, ésta desapareció, dejándola nuevamente sola.

**Tomoeda, tiempo presente**

—¡Mamá estaba ahí! —gritó, más para sí que para el hombre que la estrechaba entre sus brazos, el cual quedó atónito con la noticia—. Touya no pudo verla... no pudo por... —Sakura estalló en sollozos.

Syaoran la apretó más contra él y posó su barbilla en el sedoso cabello de la mujer.

— ¿Por haberle dado su energía a Yue? Prometiste que no te reprenderías por ello. Sabes que en ese entonces no había otra solución. Además, ésa fue una decisión que él tomó por su cuenta —se sentía desesperado, cada vez el dolor de ver a su amada en ese estado era mayor, un eco punzante que le atravesaba el pecho.

—No fue eso lo único que prometí... —respondió ella con la voz entrecortada, aún intentando respirar en medio de su llanto—. Le he fallado... ¡Él está muerto por mi culpa! —nuevamente su mente se aferró al pasado, como si quisiera huir del presente para hundirse en la oscuridad de sus memorias y ahogarse en un mar de culpas.

**Trece años atrás.**

La puerta se abrió de golpe frente a ella gracias a los recién recuperados poderes de Yue. Al instante la pequeña que se encontraba en el pasillo entró a la habitación intentando contener su llanto sin conseguirlo en absoluto. En la cama descansaba el debilitado cuerpo de Touya. Yue contempló a su llorosa dueña con preocupación.

—¿Escuchaste todo Sakura?

—Lo siento mucho —sollozó acercándose a él, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos—. Como mis poderes no eran suficientes, Yukito estuvo a punto de desaparecer, ¿verdad? Si mi hermano no te hubiera dado su energía, esto no hubiera funcionado. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Conmovido, el ser alado hizo una genuflexión frente a ella para colocarse a su altura.

—Los guardianes y las cartas fuimos creados por el legendario Mago Clow, una de las personas más poderosas —explicó—. Era natural que una niña como tú no pudiera con tanta magia, eso lo sé muy bien.

—Pero…

Yue se puso de pie y lanzó una mirada al hombre que dormitaba sobre la cama, exhausto a causa de haber perdido su poder para cedérselo a él… junto con toda posibilidad de llegar a ver nuevamente a su madre.

—Si tú sigues llorando él se pondrá muy triste. Le hice una promesa: mi misión es protegerte, por eso no quiero que llores, Sakura.

—Sí —ella comprendió finalmente y se acercó a Touya para tomar la mano morena entre las suyas—. Perdóname hermano, si algo malo llegase a sucederte, te prometo estar a tu lado —habló, aún sabiendo que él no podría escucharla—. Pase lo que pase, estaré dispuesta a protegerte.

Yukito y Yue casi desaparecían de la faz de la tierra a causa de su debilidad como dueña de las cartas, y Touya había resarcido eso a un precio muy alto, así que lo único que podía hacer ahora era regresarle el favor protegiéndolo como él siempre lo hacía con ella, y no estaba dispuesta a fallar en eso.

**Tiempo presente**

Pero ella no había estado allí cuando él la había necesitado.

—Le fallé, le fallé, le fallé... —repitió en voz baja una y otra vez, hundiéndose en su miseria.

—Sakura, tienes que comprender que no es tu culpa, ése es un riesgo que él decidió correr... —su novio pasó los pulgares por sus mejillas húmedas, enjugando las lágrimas cristalinas de la frágil chica—, y no puedes andar por la vida cargando con la responsabilidad de las decisiones que otros toman —sintió su mano acariciarle el rostro gentilmente—. A tu hermano nunca le hubiera gustado verte sufrir de esa manera, es por eso que era tan sobreprotector contigo... estoy seguro que en estos momentos te está observando y le duele haberte dejado así, pero precisamente por eso tienes que sobreponerte y seguir adelante... tienes que demostrarle que eres fuerte, Sakura —la apartó un poco de sí para mirar dulcemente sus tristes esmeraldas, pero ella desvió la mirada.

— Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no eres tú quien ha sufrido esa pérdida.

Syaoran bajó las manos y suspiró.

— Quizás tengas razón... —y maldijo en silencio, deseando encontrar una manera de poder ayudarla, pero no había magia ni manual alguno que pudiera hacer desaparecer el dolor de una muerte.

* * *

Afuera llovía, como siempre. Así era el clima de Inglaterra, máxime durante la época estival. Aunque apenas era de mañana, todo parecía indicar que el sol no saldría de aquel grueso manto de nubes oscuras, hundiendo a la ciudad en una deprimente penumbra a pesar de la estación. No obstante, él solía disfrutar de estos días de la misma manera que gustaba de los soleados y primaverales tiempos. Miraba a través del enorme ventanal, viendo las gotas resbalar perezosamente por el vidrio.

Pero no sonreía.

—¿Qué ocurre, Eriol-sama? —una pequeña silueta con aspecto felino se distinguía en la oscuridad, sus ojos brillaban en la negrura del salón que permanecía con las luces apagadas, tan sólo iluminado por la escasa luz que entraba del ventanal con las cortinas entreabiertas.

El hombre de ojos azules que miraba al exterior respondió con voz tranquila, aunque los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente eran bastante perturbadores.

—Creo que tendremos que hacer un pequeño viaje a Japón, Spinel.

—La última vez que lo hicimos fue para ayudar en el entrenamiento de la nueva dueña de las cartas, que se ha vuelto muy fuerte... ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con ella y con la muerte de su hermano? —preguntó la criatura sin levantarse del mullido sofá en el que se encontraba, conociendo la noticia del fallecimiento gracias a su siempre bien informado amo.

—Así es. Aunque la muerte de su hermano sólo tiene que ver de forma indirecta con lo que acaba de ocurrir —habló él en el mismo tono. _"__Sabía que algún día ocurriría esto. Pero puedo aprovechar para ayudarla a prepararse para lo demás."_

—¡Eriol! —una alegre mujer entró al recinto sin siquiera tocar la puerta, actitud que irritó al pequeño gatito—. ¿Puedo salir a dar un paseo? ¡Parece que hoy lloverá esplendorosamente y eso es algo de lo que no me puedo perder! —sonrió al llegar al lado del varón frente a la ventana y el hombre le devolvió una sonrisa.

— Por mí no hay ningún problema, sé cuánto disfrutas estos días —_"__En realidad disfrutas de todos los días",_ pensó permitiendo que la idea de haber creado a alguien tan entusiasta relajara su mente. La recién llegada le contempló con detenimiento y suspicacia.

— ¿Estás tramando algo, Eriol? Te conozco muy bien y reconozco esa expresión donde sea.

—El señor Eriol está planeando ir a Japón —la vocecita del animal en el sofá llamó la atención de la mujer de largos cabellos color caoba.

—¿Japón? ¡Excelente! —en un acto no tan inesperado para los ahí presentes, la mujer pegó algunos brincos, sólo para después quedar en completa quietud frente al sillón favorito de su amo. Su faz, que se había iluminado por un momento, quedó terriblemente sombría en un segundo—. Aunque definitivamente ya no será lo mismo sin Touya. Me hubiera gustado poder verlo al menos una vez más.

— Creí que sólo era un capricho del pasado para ti —declaró un sorprendido Spinel.

—Lo era. Después de todo me atraía el poder que tenía, pero... —Nakuru Akizuki intentó aclarar sus propias ideas y le dirigió una mirada seria a su compañero guardián—, una muerte es una muerte, y Sakura debe estar muy triste por ello, al igual que sus dos guardianes y las demás cartas, ¿no es así, Eriol?

Pero el joven había vuelto su rostro nuevamente a la ciudad que vislumbraba a través del cristal _"__Sus dos guardianes y las demás cartas... Ellos ya tienen sus propios problemas por el momento."_

* * *

El viento sopló cerca de él y pudo vislumbrar una sombra aparecer casi a su lado. Levantó la vista y la bajó nuevamente sin darle demasiada importancia a su presencia.

—Eres tú —dijo finalmente—. Han pasado muchos años —su voz era serena, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la persona frente a él le había visto.

—Cuando te conocí, me dijiste que ayudabas a la gente que necesitaba de tus servicios... —el recién llegado fue directo al grano—, y que si algún día me era menester, podría venir a ti; ya fuera vivo o muerto, tu promesa sería válida —habló con tranquilidad inmensurable.

—Y elegiste la segunda opción —se limitó a contestar el otro sin que le resultase tan sorprendente aquella visita del más allá y se levantó para mirar desde su altura a los ojos del sujeto, que aún así quedaban muy por encima de su cabeza—. Pero tienes razón: tú una vez me ayudaste y mi promesa sigue intacta... así que dime cómo puedo devolverte el favor.

El otro sonrió:

— Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo.

* * *

—¿Una llamada? —una joven y hermosa mujer se levantó del mueble donde, hasta el momento, había estado leyendo un grueso volumen que recién había adquirido.

—Es de la señora —ante lo dicho por la otra mujer, de mayor edad y ataviada en un uniforme de doméstica, la primera frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada rápida al varón que permanecía en silencio frente a la ventana.

—Por favor... —comenzó, aunque sabía que no era necesario terminar la frase... y estaba en lo correcto; de inmediato, tanto la mujer como el hombre se inclinaron mostrando sus respetos y salieron del lugar.

La distinguida joven contempló con su mirada violeta el teléfono en su mano y lo llevó a su oído, tomando aire antes de animarse a contestar.

— Buenas tardes madre —pronunció finalmente ante el auricular. Tras escuchar lo que su progenitora decía al otro lado de la línea, la mujer de blanca tez y largos cabellos tan oscuros que lanzaban reflejos morados bajo la luz del sol casi sintió como si el aparato fuera a resbalarse de sus manos para caer al piso.

"_Así que eso era…"_ sus párpados se apretaron, intentando encerrar bajo esas delgadas capas de piel todo el dolor que esa noticia le traía. "_Touya está..."_ una lágrima se escapó finalmente de sus ojos aún cerrados. Después de unos momentos se dio cuenta del silencio que había estado guardando y se obligó a decir algo, esforzándose de manera casi sobrehumana para poder hablar sin que su voz se quebrara por el enorme nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—¿Cómo están Sakura y el señor Kinomoto? —preguntó a su madre y escuchó con sorpresa la respuesta—. ¿El señor Kinomoto está contigo? —y entonces comprendió la razón. _"__Seguramente Sakura querrá estar a solas con sus guardianes para hablar con ellos, sobre todo con Yue, pues él y Yukito…"_ prefirió no pensar en eso, el simple hecho de hacerlo sólo contribuía a abrir viejas heridas.

Sabía que era en cierta forma su primo, peor aún, hermano de su mejor amiga (e igualmente prima suya), a quien, pese a haber disminuido la comunicación desde su partida de Tomoeda y su consecuente llegada a tierras francesas, aún estimaba de la misma manera que siempre.

Pero él... no podía evitar lo que alguna vez había sentido por _él_...

**Tomoeda, siete años atrás.**

—¡Ya llegamos! —exclamó una jubilosa Sakura al cruzar el umbral de su casa seguida por su mejor amiga, quien entre sus manos traía una bolsa con el diseño que le había preparado para esta ocasión, uno que resultaba ya no infantil, sino digno de una joven de diecisiete años que ya entonces se había convertido en una poderosa hechicera.

Ese día, la admirable Sakura (como siempre solía llamarle por más que se sonrojara la aludida) había conseguido finalmente prescindir de su báculo para invocar el poder de las cartas, todo gracias a la ayuda del siempre amable Eriol Hiragizawa, que había vuelto de Inglaterra en esas vacaciones.

—Qué hora de llegar, ya está lista la cena. No sé por qué hoy tardaron tanto —un joven de 24 años y tez morena, se asomó y observó a su hermana, completamente llena de tizne. _"S__eguramente fue un ataque de ese peluche amarillo"_ pensó. Toda ella parecía un animal que se había revolcado en un montón de carbón... toda excepto por sus ropas que, según adivinó, se habían salvado a cambio del sacrificio de lo que fuera que Tomoyo trajera en esa bolsa de papel.

—Enseguida vamos... — comenzó la castaña.

—Será mejor que te metas a bañar, monstruo. No quiero que ensucies todo lo que esté a tu paso —la interrumpió el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

Sakura gruñó un momento_, _pero decidió ignorarlo y rápidamente subió las escaleras disculpándose con su amiga, quien se quedó en la sala, acompañada por Touya.

Severos minutos pasaron en un incómodo silencio. Minutos que más bien parecieron horas para la chica, quien torcía los pliegues de su falda entre sus blancas manos y apretaba los dientes hasta casi hacerlos rechinar. Sabía que el señor Fujitaka no regresaría del trabajo hasta tarde y, dado que Kerberos tenía que mantenerse en el cuarto de Sakura (con quien había entrado 'de contrabando' en el bolso de la castaña, tal y como lo hacían siempre) para esconderse de la vista del padre de su dueña y evitar alguna discusión con el hermano por el estado en que había vuelto su ama, la sala había quedado desierta para ambos... ella y... _él._

—Touya —su voz escapó de sus labios, que deseó cubrir casi enseguida. El trigueño pareció volver de una ensoñación y le prestó atención, encarándola con su rostro siempre impávido.

—¿Pasa algo Tomoyo?

La voz ronca del joven pronunciando su nombre casi la había derretido por completo, pero tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no demostrarlo. Mas ahora tenía un grave problema: ya había abierto la boca y todo parecía indicar que no había cabida para dar marcha atrás. Tomoyo respiró profundamente y sus manos se aferraron más a la tela de su falda— Yo... —pasó saliva, "_yo quiero decirte que te quiero, que hace más de un año que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú, que estoy enamorada…"_

Debía ser un error, una pesadilla. Gracias a Dios, Touya era paciente y decidió no interrumpirla.

—Yo... tú... —titubeó sintiendo un poderoso y agitado golpeteo en su pecho. Ella nunca había titubeado ante nadie, y precisamente ahora lo hacía ante la persona menos indicada para ello—, yotequiero —soltó finalmente sus sentimientos atropelladamente en un solo y rápido suspiro, y en un hilo de voz, rogando porque él le hubiera entendido y no tuviera que verse forzada a repetirlo nuevamente, pues no sería cosa fácil_._

El hijo de Fujitaka Kinomoto ladeó la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente— Muchas gracias —sus palabras hicieron que la joven levantara la vista, sorprendida—. Te admiro mucho por haber tenido el valor de expresar tus sentimientos... —su faz se volvió un poco sombría, tocada por la melancolía, como si se sintiera culpable por algo y se avergonzara de ello.

—Pero no sientes lo mismo —Tomoyo sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo siento. Te quiero mucho, por ser la amiga de Sakura y casi una hermana para mí, pero… —se encogió de hombros con pesar—, me temo que no es la misma forma en la que tú me quieres.

—¿Hay alguien que ocupe tu corazón en estos momentos? —no era necesario que lo preguntara, siempre había sido muy observadora, pero _necesitaba _saberlo directamente de él. El otro simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Tomoyo sonrió—. Espero que algún día puedas decírselo, y que esa persona te corresponda —tampoco era como si necesitara ir al templo Tsukimine a formular un deseo... ¡Sabía que esa persona especial le correspondía!

—Gracias, y de verdad discúlpame —él bajó la cabeza.

—Prométeme que lo harás —la dulce voz de la chica lo sorprendió y el moreno arqueó una ceja en gesto dubitativo, así que ella continuó—. Prométeme que se lo dirás.

Touya Kinomoto no pudo menos que sonreírle y ella le devolvió el gesto automáticamente.

— De acuerdo, te lo prometo.

"_Puedo ser feliz, si la persona a la que amo lo es"_ su blanca y tierna sonrisa apareció, intentando convencerse a sí misma, enmascarando a su corazón destrozado.

**París, tiempo presente.**

Al año siguiente ella había partido a Francia a llevar sus estudios universitarios y comenzar, más tarde, su carrera musical.

Tomoyo Daidouji, una de las voces más preciadas de estos tiempos (a decir de los críticos y a comprobar por sus seguidores), ahora no podía hablar ¿Tan fuerte era aún el sentimiento que tenía para con Touya Kinomoto?

—Sí... aún lo es —murmuró para sí

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—No, mamá, no dije nada —explicó ante el recibidor—. Iré a Japón. Sakura debe necesitarme en estos momentos, además que Touya era mi primo. Cancelaré algunas cosas y volaré de inmediato para allá. Te veo luego, mamá —y, antes de que su madre pudiera convencerla de lo contrario, cortó la comunicación. Pero permaneció parada observando el teléfono entre sus manos por un buen rato, sabiendo de antemano que sus fines no eran tan altruistas como simplemente ofrecer apoyo a su amiga (aunque era algo que sí quería hacer), sino que había una prioridad:

"_Al menos tengo que despedirme de él."_

* * *

Un suspiro se escapó de la boca de la mujer.

—¿Qué ocurre? Creí que querías hablar con tu hija —la voz de un hombre sentado en un sofá del amplio estudio llamó su atención.

—No es agradable ser quien da las malas noticias —contestó ella, aún mirando el aparato en su mano. Después de unos segundos frunció el ceño y se volvió para ver al hombre de edad madura que parecía comenzar a hundirse en sus pensamientos—. Además… —su voz lo hizo volver a la realidad—, me parece que la noticia le dolió aún más de lo que imaginaba. Tomoyo realmente les tiene mucho afecto a ti y a tus hijos, Fujitaka —pareció dudar antes de continuar—. Tomoyo vendrá a Japón, está preocupada por Sakura.

— Yo también, Sonomi, yo también —suspiró él. La elegante dama se acercó y posó una mano sobre la suya, que permanecía recargada en el brazo del mueble.

— Es normal que ella quiera estar sola, ya ves que tampoco a su novio le permitió quedarse a su lado en el sepelio; su carácter es más frágil que el tuyo, pero ya verás que se pondrá mejor, ahora necesita digerir un poco las cosas—. En estos momentos lo importante es que tú también recuperes tu ánimo... sólo así podrías ayudar a tu hija si ella te necesita.

—Tienes razón —sus ojos brillaron con un poco de alegría, o más bien un espectro de ella, como si él mismo tratara de infundirse un poco de ánimo; haría lo posible por superar esta nueva pérdida pronto... por él, por su hija, por Nadeshiko y por el mismo Touya, que seguramente se molestaría si lo viera sufriendo de esa manera por su causa.

* * *

—Regresaremos a Japón. ¿Quiere decir que se acerca ya el tiempo? —una voz varonil irrumpió en el tranquilo lugar.

—Así es —una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios femeninos—. La rueda finalmente está girando. Muy pronto nos encontraremos con la _Card Mistress._

—Si me permite decirlo: puedo sentir su poder, y no se compara con el de usted —afirmó la primera persona.

—Pero _él _también estará ahí —una tercera voz, aguda y femenina, se escuchó venir desde el fondo del salón.

—La reencarnación de Clow Reed —a la mujer se le desvaneció la sonrisa y sus manos apretaron los brazos del sillón en el que se encontraba.

—Aún juntos no significarán mayor problema para usted, mi ama —la sombra masculina llegó hasta la persona sentada en el sillón y se inclinó para quedar postrada a sus pies. Ella tomó un mechón del largo cabello del ser entre sus dedos y lo acarició con ternura, causando con esto profundos estremecimientos en él.

—Recuerda que nunca debes subestimar a tu enemigo, Tenebrae —le sonrió de una forma casi maternal y él la contempló con adoración y un par de ojos azules más claros que el cielo primaveral, un color que le daba un aspecto etéreo a su mirada. La admiraba tanto; era hermosa... hermosa y sabia, poderosa y discreta, gentil, pero a la vez peligrosa. No podía pedir nada más de su ama y creadora.

—Tiene razón, hay que ir con cuidado —cerró los ojos cuando la mano femenina acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. El sujeto que respondía al nombre de Tenebrae se sintió aliviado con aquel gentil tacto. Finalmente, después de siglos de espera, las primeras piezas del rompecabezas embonaban en su lugar.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **mis más profundos agradecimientos a quienes, pese a haber leído esta historia en su primera edición, han decidido darle una oportunidad a esta nueva edición. Sus comentarios me han conmovido como no tienen idea y se los agradezco de corazón._

_Tengo ya a disposición la nueva imagen portada de esta historia (re-editada, después de estos años), y en algunos capítulos iré subiendo más imágenes que por ahora no puedo publicar por su característico spoiler. Si desean saber más sobre éstas y otras historias, así como las imágenes, pueden seguirme como Isis Temp en FB o como IsisTemptation en DeviantArt._

_De antemano me disculpo si hay algunos problemas con los saltos de escenas o incluso el formato (que falten cursivas o negritas por aquí o allá), pues FF. net está haciendo ABSOLUTAMENTE lo que se le da su regalada gana, tirando nuestro trabajo de edición a la basura y esto francamente ya me tiene desquiciada, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto._

_Para terminar, recuerden que no hay mejor alimentación que sus comentarios y críticas. ¡Son siempre bienvenidos!_


	3. Reunión

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**III**

** Reunión**

_El espíritu olvida todos los sufrimientos  
__cuando la tristeza tiene compañía  
__y amistad que la consuele._

William Shakespeare

Con cierta impaciencia, la joven castaña meneó el guisado que se cocía a fuego lento y echó un vistazo a la ensalada que había dejado a medio preparar antes de correr a la olla, desde donde un poco del caldo se había derramado durante el hervor. Dejando escapar un suspiro frunció el ceño.

—¡Kero! ¿Puedes bajar a ayudarme un poco con la cena? —llamó a la pequeña criatura que en esos momentos reposaba en su recámara—. Papá no está, así que no tienes excusa para no bajar a darme una mano —se llevó ambas manos a la cadera, _"aunque…_ _l__o único que haría sería comerse lo que he preparado, más aún ahora que ha estado comiendo de más... yo no sé qué le pasa" _torció la boca con este pensamiento, y así se hubiera quedado de no ser por el sonido de la campanilla del horno, que la instó a revisar lo que había metido en él media hora atrás. Al comprobar que el pastel que su padre le había ayudado a preparar estaba listo, apagó el aparato y sonrió sutilmente al recordar el tiempo que habían pasado sin hacer algo así.

Mucho tiempo en verdad.

"Por favor, ve a dar un paseo, hace tanto que no vienes al pueblo y han cambiado muchas cosas por aquí. ¿No te gustaría verlas?_"_, le había dicho al tiempo que prácticamente lo empujaba a la puerta de salida para quedarse a solas terminando de preparar la comida, intentando demostrarle no sólo a él, sino a sí misma, que podía hacerlo. A una semana de la muerte de su hermano mayor, era la primera vez que renunciaba a la comida rápida que Kero solicitaba por teléfono (a falta de iniciativa por parte de ella para hacerlo) para volver a ponerse un delantal y cocinar por sí misma, aunque aún no sabía a ciencia cierta si era su propia iniciativa o si el incentivo final había sido la anunciada visita por parte de su padre.

Fujitaka Kinomoto se había mudado a Tokio por trabajo, y ella lamentaba no haberle podido acompañar, pues también poseía su propio empleo como editora de libros y no podía perderlo, además de que siempre había vivido en ese lugar y no le era tan fácil dejarlo.

Ahora ella vivía sola en la casa que antiguamente ocupaban los tres, acompañada solamente por la Bestia del Sello, que en ocasiones resultaba sumamente molesta.

"_Los tres, nosotros tres"_ pensó la joven, evocando la última vez que estuvieron ella, su padre y su hermano juntos. El primero en irse fue Touya al mudarse con Yukito cerca de las afueras del pueblo, apenas unos meses después de que el último se quedara sólo tras la muerte de sus abuelos; y, finalmente, su papá, quien ya llevaba casi dos años afuera.

Pero nunca volverían a estar los tres juntos.

Pese a lo mucho que había luchado por evitarlo, una profunda tristeza se hizo patente en sus ojos, y lentamente, sin sentirlo, comenzó a hundirse en sus pensamientos, atraída por ese manto de oscura amargura que la había mantenido retenida día y noche desde la partida de Touya, aunque pronto se tuvo que obligar a regresar a la realidad cuando un apurado Kerberos llegó para girar la perilla de la estufa, apagando así la flama del guisado con sus manitas.

—Venía a ayudarte, pero veo que lo único que haces es quedarte ahí parada. ¡Si hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde, esto se hubiera quemado! Deberías agradecérmelo —reclamó con fingida molestia y la mujer comprendió a qué se refería con "agradecer".

—Está bien, te guardaré doble ración de postre hoy, Kero —sonrió como pudo, un poco animada por la hilarante imagen que él le presentaba al mover sus garritas frenéticamente, al mismo ritmo que su larga y delgada colita.

—Bien, ahora... —el pequeño leoncito dejó escapar un bostezo—, creo que voy a descansar a tu recámara, sólo no dejes que se queme la comida y no olvides mi doble ración —comentó antes de marcharse volando nuevamente ante una atónita Sakura.

"_¿A dormir? Pero si se la ha pasado durmiendo todo el día. ¿No es suficiente ya? Además..." _observó la comida y arqueó una ceja, confundida: Kero ni siquiera había hecho un comentario sobre lo bien que olía lo que estaba preparando ni había intentado robar algo del refrigerador aprovechando su distracción.

Haciendo el asunto a un lado comenzó a preparar la mesa para seis personas: ella, su padre, Tomoyo y su madre, Yukito y, por supuesto, Syaoran. Su mente viajó entonces a este último y a su propio padre, quienes la habían acompañado mucho en los últimos días. El primero apenas si había podido descansar, pues entre sus obligaciones en el hospital y estar con ella, casi no dedicaba tiempo para sí mismo; el segundo se había tenido que sobreponer al propio dolor de perder a un hijo sólo para animarla a ella.

Sakura colocó el último plato sobre la mesa y bajó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos verdes en él, "_He sido muy egoísta últimamente."_

Su mente se dirigió ahora a Yukito ¿A él quién lo había apoyado? Ciertamente no había sido ella, sumergida en su propia depresión ¡No había hablado con él sino hasta el día anterior para invitarlo a esa cena con motivo de la llegada de Tomoyo! Y sin embargo él también había sufrido mucho con la pérdida de la persona más especial para él.

Era cierto que él contaba con Yue, una criatura sensata que no se derrumbaba fácilmente ante las circunstancias, y con quien podía hablar. Pero no ignoraba que en esta ocasión el Juez de las Cartas también había resultado terriblemente afectado.

—Hoy hablaré con él... con ambos —se dijo decididamente, pensando no sólo en el gentil y sensible humano, sino en el Guardián, a quien seguramente la muerte de Touya Kinomoto no le había resultado en absoluto indiferente.

El sonido del timbre inundó entonces la casa. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sonomi y una no muy cambiada Tomoyo. Contempló a su amiga, cuyo largo y oscuro cabello le caía como una increíble cascada por debajo de la cintura; sus facciones seguían siendo tan finas como siempre, pero lo que más le agradó fue ver en su rostro la misma inocencia de hacía seis años. La misma y hermosa Tomoyo Daidouji.

Ambas saludaron a la anfitriona y se quitaron los zapatos en tanto Sakura no dejaba de rememorar los viejos momentos que habían pasado juntas. A lo largo de los últimos seis años habían hablado por teléfono en muchas ocasiones, intercambiado correos electrónicos e incluso postales y alguno que otro paquete de regalo en navidad y cumpleaños, pero lo que Sakura nunca había comprendido del todo era esa renuencia por parte de su amiga a volver a Tomoeda… hasta ahora. Siempre había dicho tener una agenda muy ocupada con la universidad y posteriormente con su carrera de cantante profesional, aunque a veces le había dado la impresión de no querer regresar, dijera lo que dijera.

Con un movimiento de su mano Sakura decidió hacer aquel pensamiento a un lado. Después de todo, finalmente su amiga estaba allí. _"Después de tanto tiempo, creo que Tomoyo querrá ver a Kero, pero tendremos que esperar a estar solas"_, las invitó a pasar a la sala, donde les ofreció un poco de té que ellas aceptaron.

—Siéntanse cómodas, enseguida vuelvo —caminó a la cocina, donde observó el reloj de pared: justo la hora. Sonomi y Tomoyo siempre tan puntuales, pensó; una costumbre que ella jamás lograría adquirir. Mientras colocaba un servicio de té en una bandeja, se oyó el timbre de la puerta y escuchó la voz de Tomoyo ofreciéndose a atenderlo. Unos segundos después la voz de Fujitaka llenaba la casa con su calidez y Sakura llegaba a la sala, donde el hombre ya se había acomodado.

—Tomoyo, estás más bella que nunca —dijo amablemente el señor Kinomoto a la famosa cantante—. He escuchado algunos de tus discos, y debo decir que me alegra que hayas conseguido triunfar en lo que querías —sonreía. Para Fujitaka, Tomoyo era casi tan hija suya como ella misma, así que él también debía ser uno de los más felices en tenerla de vuelta.

Syaoran tardó otros veinte minutos en llegar, y cuando Sakura atendió la puerta lo primero que hizo el chino fue disculparse por la demora.

—Lo siento de verdad. Sé que te dije que te ayudaría con la cena, pero tuve un problema con un paciente y…

Pero Sakura aceptó su disculpa sin mayor renuencia, pensando en cuán impredecible era la profesión de su novio. Lo tomó entonces de la mano para llevarlo hasta donde estaban los demás.

—¡Li-san! —la sorprendida Tomoyo no pudo dejar de evidenciar un enorme júbilo y rápidamente se incorporó para saludarlo afablemente—. Realmente me alegra verte otra vez.

—A mí también... ¿Quién diría que una vieja amiga se convertiría en una de las voces más preciadas del mundo? —sonrió el recién llegado y la otra le guiñó un ojo.

—No sólo tu amiga, sino la celestina a la que le debes tu relación con Sakura, no lo olvides —rió y fue acompañada del chino al recordar aquellos vergonzosos ayeres.

**Casa Daidouji, siete años atrás.**

El adolescente se había quedado mirando, ausente, el lugar por donde salió la castaña que acababa de disculparse para ir al cuarto de baño en la mansión Daidouji.

—Es por eso que terminaste con Kazumi, ¿verdad? —aquella voz femenina o tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —Syaoran no pudo evitar el sonrojo—. Yo... no sé de qué hablas.

—Hablo de que hace ya casi tres años que volviste a Japón y que, a pesar de que has tenido un sinnúmero de novias desde entonces, nunca te he visto mirar a una sola de ellas de la manera en que lo haces con Sakura... o tratarlas tan cuidadosamente como a ella —Tomoyo reía con placer.

Syaoran bufó. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido siquiera pensar que todo eso pasaría desapercibido a los ojos de la muchacha que desde niña había tenido una intuición por demás sobresaliente? Finalmente suspiró, resignado.

— Durante los años que estuve en Hong Kong creí... —el chino se había inclinado hacia el frente en el sofá que compartía con su interlocutora, recargando ambos codos sobre sus piernas abiertas y dejando caer las manos en el espacio que había entre ellas. No se lo había dicho a nadie, incluso él mismo se lo había negado por largo tiempo, pero más tarde que temprano le había llegado el momento de admitir lo evidente—... yo creí que la había olvidado, que sólo había sido un enamoramiento infantil —levantó la cabeza, fijando la mirada en un punto lejano, fuera de esa dimensión, de ese momento—, pero cuando la vi nuevamente, ella... yo... no lo sé, sentí que algo se movía en mi interior. Al principio creí que sólo era la alegría de ver a una vieja amiga. Hacía mucho que la había liberado de nuestra relación, de esperar mi regreso —cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Después me di cuenta que era diferente, que no sentía lo mismo cuando te veía, Daidouji-san; tú también eras una vieja amiga y, sin embargo, no me ponía nervioso tu presencia.

La sonrisa de Tomoyo aumentó. El chico estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había notado los pasos que parecían aproximarse por el pasillo.

—Ella y Reiji terminaron hace una semana —el otro la miró sorprendido—. Li-kun: pronto acabaremos la preparatoria. Creo que si no se lo dices ahora, después se volverá más difícil. Ya no compartirás clases con ella… —, y mentalmente agregó: _"__Además no podré estar allí para ayudarte"._ Quizás su amiga la mataría, pero ella sabía la razón por la que Sakura había terminado con su novio, y sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero ese par de despistados nunca se darían cuenta de que lo que sentían uno por el otro era mutuo.

—¡Claro que no puedo hacerlo! —Los ojos del varón se habían agrandado con un centelleo de histeria—. No puedo llegar y decirle: Sakura, siento lo de tu rompimiento con el idiota de Reiji, pero tengo que decirte que no dejo de pensar en ti todo el día, que quisiera nunca haber terminado lo nuestro ni pedido que no me esperaras, que cada vez que te veo quisiera abrazarte y besarte, y no soltarte nunca... ¡Y que me vuelves completamente loco! —Syaoran podía sentir cómo su respiración se agitaba de sólo imaginarlo, además el observar a su amiga no ayudaba en nada: la chica parecía estar a punto de prorrumpir en carcajadas—. ¡Esto no es gracioso, Dai...!

—Yo... —una voz sumamente familiar lo detuvo en seco, dejándolo de piedra. El joven se giró con lentitud casi robótica para ver con horror un par de esmeraldas que se clavaban en él. Un terrible deseo de correr hacia la ventana y lanzarse sin mirar atrás se apoderó de su persona—. Yo también... también me siento así, S-Syaoran —su voz trémula era apenas audible.

Sigilosamente, Tomoyo Daidouji alcanzó otra puerta y desapareció tras ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**Casa Kinomoto, tiempo presente.**

Ya hacía casi siete años de eso. Y la mujer de ojos violetas había observado con increíble gusto el anillo de compromiso que había en el dedo de su mejor amiga. Lo sabía de antemano (fue la primera persona a quien llamó Sakura para darle la noticia), pero eso era diferente a verlo en persona.

El chino se dirigió a saludar cortésmente al señor Kinomoto y la señora Daidouji.

—Sólo falta que llegue Yukito —comentó Sakura al tiempo que ella y Syaoran se sentaban en uno de los sofás. La primera pidió entonces a su recién llegada amiga que contara algo sobre su vida en la ciudad de la luz.

* * *

Sus pequeños ojitos negros observaron el libro de tonos rosados que flotaba mágicamente ante ellos. Frunció el ceño, no pudiendo evitar sentir esa preocupación que lo agobiaba desde hacía unos días... desde aquel justo momento, no, incluso desde antes, pues de una forma u otra, esto ya lo había visto venir el mismo día de la muerte de Touya Kinomoto.

—Espero que aún me puedan oír... —su voz era débil, mostrando tanto su estado de ánimo como la manera en que se sentía físicamente—. Resistan un poco más... y comprendan que nadie tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando... menos ella —bajó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirando el magnífico ejemplar ante él—. A veces los humanos pueden pedir, decir o hacer cosas que ni ellos mismos quieren... además, ella no lo sabía...

El libro volvió al cajón del escritorio donde había estado guardado y Kero flotó hasta la ventana abierta, aterrizando suavemente sobre el alféizar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más podremos continuar en este estado?

"_Ahora todo depende de ella, si no se da cuenta de lo que ocurre a tiempo, es porque la magia ya no tiene cabida en su vida... y eso nos incluye a nosotros"_

Yue había sido claro en sus palabras la última vez que le visitó, y en esa ocasión Kerberos había reconocido en sus ojos un dolor inusitado que al Juez le había resultado imposible esconder.

—Sakura —su mirada recorrió el cielo de Tomoeda que oscurecía lentamente tras el atardecer. Observó entonces un cuarto de luna que se mostraba más arriba—. Yue —cerró los pequeños puntitos negros que tenía por ojos. _"S__u fuerza también está disminuyendo muy rápidamente"_ pensó con pesar, imaginando cuán fatal podía ser el futuro de su compañero, las cartas y él mismo. Luego se sintió desvanecer, y vio cómo la imagen en sus ojos se movía hacia arriba, y arriba, para luego mostrar el techo de la habitación, y se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo hacia atrás.

Finalmente su cuerpo inconsciente fue a dar sobre la mesita que se apoyaba contra la ventana.

* * *

—¿No crees que Yukito tarda mucho? —la voz de Fujitaka rompió el momento de silencio que se había formado mientras todos daban un sorbo a su té—. Él nunca llega tarde.

—Tienes razón, papá —Sakura quedó pensativa, pero a su lado Syaoran parecía preocupado, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sakura, quizás sería bueno si fuera a buscarlo —lo dicho por su novio sorprendió a la mujer, quien se ofreció a acompañarlo, disculpándose un momento con los demás y asegurándoles que no tardarían en volver.

Cuando salieron de la casa, algo pareció llamar la atención de la castaña, que señaló hacia el otro lado de la acera.

— ¿Quiénes son?

—Los guardaespaldas de Daidouji-san —contestó al ver que su novia se refería a dos sujetos que estaban en el interior de un auto negro, y a otro que se encontraba de pie a un lado de un flamante carro estacionado justo delante del anterior, platicando con un cuarto hombre ataviado con uniforme de chofer.

La joven pareja continuó caminando hacia el auto de varón.

— No sabía que Tomoyo había cambiado de guardaespaldas. Seguro se debe a la gran fama que ha...

—Sakura... —Syaoran finalmente la interrumpió, entrando al carro y mirándola seriamente—. ¿De verdad no has sentido nada?

La castaña parpadeó un par de veces, confundida.

— ¿Nada? ¿De qué ha...?

—Olvídalo... quizás fue mi imaginación —arrugó el entrecejo mirando al frente y encendiendo la máquina; en realidad parecía querer convencerse a sí mismo con esas palabras "_Si algo estuviera pasando, ella sería la primera en sentirlo"._

Unos minutos después la pareja ya se encontraba parada ante la sencilla casa de Yukito Tsukishiro y Sakura se adelantaba para tocar la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Ella suspiró.

— Seguramente ya está en camino a la casa... quizás ya llegó y...

—Él está dentro —Syaoran la miró entre serio y sumamente asombrado, "_¿Qué está pasando?"_. Colocando una mano cerca de la perilla, el heredero del clan Li se concentró un poco y finalmente pudo oír cómo el seguro cedía al otro lado de la puerta—. Vamos, estoy seguro que no le molestará que pasemos —se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a su prometida. Ambos entraron y caminaron por la casa y, mientras Sakura echaba una ojeada a la sala, el chino la observó con pensativa expresión en sus ojos ambarinos, enfilando después directamente a la recámara del dueño de la casa.

"_Lo supuse"_ pensó Syaoran al ver el cuerpo tendido del amable Yukito sobre la cama. Se encontraba boca arriba, con los lentes aún puestos, aunque un poco desacomodados; su pecho subía y bajaba a un suave ritmo. El joven Li se acercó cuidadosamente a él y colocó una mano en su hombro, sacudiéndolo gentilmente—. Yukito-san —le llamó con voz controlada, procurando hablar lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo sin hacerlo de una manera muy brusca.

—¿Ah? —el hombre al fin parpadeó y centró sus somnolientos ojos miel en él, confundido—. ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí, Syaoran-kun? —preguntó, aún sintiendo cómo los párpados le pesaban, amenazando con cerrarse nuevamente para sumirlo en un profundo letargo.

—Ah, aquí estás, Yukito —una voz femenina en la puerta anunció la entrada de Sakura a la habitación. Los dos sujetos se volvieron para ver a la joven mujer que sonreía ligeramente—. Debía suponerlo, te habías quedado dormido. No hay otra razón para que alguien como tú llegue tarde —la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto se acercó al lecho, de donde el aludido ya se estaba levantando.

—Lo siento, Sakura, yo... tuve un día muy pesado en el trabajo —el sujeto de cabello cenizo se pasó una mano por la nuca, avergonzado—. Llegué tan cansado a casa que me acosté un momento, pero sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido —pese a su notable agotamiento, su sonrisa iluminaba todo el cuarto—. No quería preocuparlos, ni mucho menos molestarlos de esa forma haciéndolos venir por mí...

—Olvídalo, aunque tu camisa ahora está totalmente arrugada. Si quieres cambiarte, podemos esperar en la sala —le interrumpió la castaña con una sonrisa, saliendo enseguida sin permitirle siquiera contestar.

Apenas hubo salido su prometida, Syaoran se giró hacia el otro, sus ojos clavados en el par color miel.

— Puedo apostar a que ni siquiera fuiste al trabajo —Yukito retiró la mirada—, y Sakura... ¿Qué es lo que...?

Tuvo que detenerse cuando un par de alas blancas cubrieron al amable hombre. Apenas un parpadeo más tarde, Yue lo contemplaba con una mirada indescifrable.

— Te pido que no le digas nada, ella se enterará cuando llegue el momento indicado… —el Juez bajó un poco la cabeza—, aunque quizás para entonces ya sea demasiado tarde.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿Qué quieres decir con...?

—Sólo promételo. Pronto llegará el momento en el que ella tendrá que decidir lo que es mejor para ella... para su vida. Si la amas como dices, promete que no interferirás con su decisión.

Sus ojos violetas eran implacables, igual que su tono de voz. Syaoran aspiró profundamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello al tiempo que resoplaba con fuerza.

— No tengo idea de qué es lo que está pasando, pero más te vale que todo esto no vaya a terminar lastimándola, menos ahora que está luchando por recuperarse tras la muerte de Touya —lo miró con fiereza.

—Yo también espero que así sea, pero eso no es algo que dependa de nosotros —contestó Yue, impertérrito—. Sólo promete no decírselo.

Syaoran dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el pasillo.

— Está bien, tampoco quiero afectarla más de lo que ya lo está. Aunque no me gusta mentirle o esconderle cosas —dijo dando la espalda a su interlocutor antes de salir del cuarto.

* * *

Un anuncio más que avisaba la próxima salida y lo concerniente a su destino y abordaje se dejó oír por los altavoces del aeropuerto, resonando por cada una de las salas.

Dos siluetas caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta correspondiente y entregaron los boletos, en los que se podía leer "clase ejecutiva", a la mujer uniformada.

—¡Qué emoción! Hace mucho que no volamos fuera de Inglaterra —sonrió la joven mujer a su acompañante mientras caminaban al interior del avión y hacia sus respectivos asientos. El sujeto le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Me alegra que te guste, porque será un largo viaje.

—Lo sé, aunque lo siento un poco por ti, Spi —Nakuru miró de reojo a la inmóvil criatura en los brazos del hombre. En realidad parecía un gato de peluche y sólo ellos dos en todo el aeropuerto sabían que no era así. Se dirigió entonces al varón—. No le gusta mucho la idea de tener que fingir que es un muñeco.

—Spinel estará bien, además le compensaré por esto —Eriol acarició una de las felinas orejas.

—Eriol ¿Qué crees que va a ocurrir? —inquirió la otra con un dejo de preocupación, algo por demás inusual en ella.

El aludido frunció el ceño.

— Primero tengo que hablar con ellos, y sólo después de lo que pase en los próximos días podremos saber si continuar con esto o no. No debo interferir antes, pero confío en que todo saldrá bien... —el inglés quedó pensativo, aunque un extraño presentimiento que había llegado a su pecho desde días atrás no dejaba de inquietarlo. No obstante, no encontraba razón para justificarlo… todavía.

* * *

—No quiero que él desaparezca —una voz grave se escuchó a su lado.

—Por eso le diste tus poderes la primera vez —afirmó él sin el menor rastro de duda—. Y, debido a que no tenías poderes, no pudiste ver a tu madre cuando intentó advertirte en aquella caseta sobre lo que iba a ocurrir. Fue a causa de eso que tú...

—Morí porque ya me había llegado la hora, eso es todo —le interrumpió bruscamente el ser de aspecto etéreo—. No quiero que Yukito sepa que ahí estaba mi madre... se culparía de todo, tal como Sakura lo ha estado haciendo —su expresión reflejaba ira y angustia.

—Pero comprenderás que no puedo hablar con ella ahora —desde la altura que le otorgaba el tejado de una residencia de dos pisos, miró hacia el interior de la casa, que se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos, donde se podía observar a seis personas teniendo una agradable cena—. ¿Por qué no quieres que le diga a tu hermana lo que está sucediendo con su guardián? Sabes lo que puede ocurrir si ella no se da cuenta a tiempo —agregó seriamente y percibió cómo su interlocutor crispaba los puños.

—Lo sé —admitió desviando la mirada de aquél que alguna vez fue su hogar—, pero si él no quiere hacérselo saber, debe tener sus razones, y yo tengo que respetar su decisión —susurró, colérico por la situación—. Además, debo confiar en Sakura, ella sabrá cómo resolverlo —habló en un murmullo, intentando creer esta última declaración.

—Aún si tu hermana sortea ese problema... —el otro, un ser humano que aún pertenecía al mundo de los vivos, vio cómo todos reían en el interior de aquella vivienda, una vista que pareció dolerle de alguna manera, según notó el otro en su mirada melancólica—. Te habrás dado cuenta de que lo peor aún no empieza. Ahora que estás muerto puedes sentirlo a la perfección, incluso cuando yo apenas si lo percibo. El dueño de esta extraña y cada vez más intensa energía sabe ocultarse muy bien. Tiene que ser alguien muy poderoso —frunció el ceño y se volvió a observar al mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto—. Ni siquiera tú, un espíritu, puedes saber a quién pertenece, ¿verdad, Touya?

El aludido cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

— No tengo la menor idea. Ese maldito se esconde bastante bien, pero más le vale no hacerle daño a Sakura —abrió nuevamente los ojos, que contenían una mirada iracunda, pero pareció tranquilizarse un poco enseguida—. Aunque el otro mago ya viene en camino, y algo me dice que él sí puede sentir algo de lo que está por suceder.

—Aún así, si Sakura no toma la decisión adecuada, todo estará perdido para ella incluso antes de empezar; se convertirá en presa fácil de esa persona. Estoy seguro que tiene la mira puesta en ella y sus cartas —habló terminantemente el humano. Un viento frió sopló entonces, haciendo ondear su gabardina en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **La reunión de todo el "elenco" se aproxima. Touya continúa deambulando por aquí y recibe la ayuda de un personaje que conoceremos más a fondo en el próximo capítulo. La mayoría lo conocerá de otro manga de CLAMP (es el único crossover en esta historia). Para quienes leen esta historia por segunda vez no será sorpresa alguna. _

_¿Dudas, comentarios? Recuerden que siempre estaré contenta de recibirlos. _

_Espero que el capítulo les haya agradado. Poco a poco se irán haciendo más extensos._


	4. Decisión

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**IV**

**Decisión**

_El más terrible de los sentimientos es tener la esperanza perdida_

Federico García Lorca

_**Ciudad de Tomoeda, 13 años atrás.**_

_Hay lugares que recordaré  
toda mi vida, aunque algunos han cambiado,  
unos para siempre, pero no para bien  
unos se han ido, y otros permanecen _**(1)**

"_Es en esa dirección"_ pensó, absolutamente seguro de ello, un adolescente de ojos verdes al tiempo que se adentraba en un angosto y oscuro callejón, alejado de la luz de las farolas que abundaban en la calle que acababa de dejar. Comenzó a caminar lentamente; podía sentir la gran cantidad de energía muy cerca de allí, una presencia antigua y al mismo tiempo renovada. Debía ir con cautela, era lo que tanto su abuela como su hermana le habían aconsejado.

En ese instante los escuchó: unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, encontrándose ya prácticamente sobre él _"__¿Qué?"_ se giró bruscamente y este movimiento desconcertó al sujeto que venía a toda velocidad, ya dispuesto a esquivar al menor.

Lo último que vio fue un par de ojos oscuros como la noche aproximándose, abiertos cuan grandes eran.

El sonido que llenó entonces el callejón fue muy confuso: algo pesado que se estrellaba contra un montón de cajas, el salpicar de agua, un gemido humano y un montón de cosas que se esparcían por el frío suelo.

—Disculpa —dijo un varón alto y moreno que en ese momento se levantaba de uno de los múltiples charcos formados por la ligera lluvia de la tarde, sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre, aunque parecía más preocupado por levantarse y continuar su camino cuanto antes. Cuando logró ponerse en pie, se acercó a lo que durante un segundo había distinguido como varias cajas mojadas y apiladas, aunque ahora más bien parecían restos de cartones deshechos y desgarrados, algo de basura desperdigada por todo el lugar, y el pequeño cuerpo maltrecho de un niño, quizás un adolescente, aunque se veía muy frágil y delgado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ah... —el más joven lo miró ligeramente aturdido y luego asintió, moviendo la cabeza enfáticamente—. Sí.

—Bien —se limitó a decir, tendiéndole una mano que el otro aceptó y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie—. Ahora… lo siento, pero tengo que irme. No deberías andar en estos lugares —agregó, ya dándole la espalda y listo para partir de inmediato.

—¡Mi guante! —la súbita exclamación lanzada por el muchacho le hizo detenerse y dar la media vuelta para ver lo que pasaba. Su asombro se acrecentó al notar el pánico en la expresión del chico—. ¿Dónde quedó mi guante? —y acto seguido comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre los restos de cartón desperdigados.

El mayor arqueó una ceja _"¿Qué diablos le pasa?" _No era posible que estuviera armando ese escándalo por un guante insignificante. De cualquier forma, se acercó a él—. Oye, tranquilízate. Te ayudaré a buscar tu guante, y si no lo encontramos te daré el dinero y podrás comprarte un nuevo par, igual o parecido, si así lo deseas.

—¡Tengo que encontrarlo! —el muchacho continuaba rebuscando entre los escombros, desesperado. Parecía no haberlo oído del todo, o en absoluto—. ¡Mi abuela me dijo que nunca me lo quitara o él...!

—¿_Él_? —nuevamente el rostro del trigueño dejaba entrever una interrogante, pero no pudo decir nada más, ni el otro terminar su oración, cuando sintió una extraña y enorme fuente de energía aproximándose a ellos a una gran velocidad—. ¿Qué es esto?

"_¿Él puede sentirlo?"_ el adolescente lo miró con curiosidad y algo de estupefacción.

De repente, el moreno frunció el ceño profundamente y, sin previo aviso, tomo entre sus brazos al menudo muchacho y lo envolvió con su cuerpo, apretándolo contra sí. Rápidamente tomó la mano del otro para cubrirla con la suya.

Justo en ese instante, por encima de los edificios que delimitaban el callejón, un gran halcón atravesó el cielo en un vuelo soberbio. El muchacho se vio forzado a ahogar una exclamación.

Segundos después, la magnífica ave había desaparecido ya de su vista. Fue entonces que el sujeto se separó del menor y lo miró fijamente a los ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de su propia hermana—. No es normal ver halcones en Tomoeda —comentó con suspicacia—. Ese espíritu estaba buscando una presa… —levantó la mano con la que aún sostenía la suya—, y algo me dice que eres tú —dijo lanzando una mirada de soslayo a la estrella de cinco picos que había en el dorso de la mano del desconocido.

—A… así es, señor —admitió el adolescente tragando saliva _"__aunque no era precisamente un espíritu... eso era un shikigami_** (2)**_"_, pensó. El mayor arrugó el entrecejo visiblemente irritado.

—No soy ningún señor. Mi nombre es Kinomoto Touya, sólo llámame Touya.

—Sí, se... Touya-san —titubeó el chico—. Sumeragi Subaru, para servirle —se presentó tímidamente.

—Para eso querías el guante ¿verdad? —Touya, quien no contaba con más de 18 años, fue directo al grano.

—Sí —contestó Subaru contemplándolo con incredulidad _"N__o sólo pudo sentirlo, sino que también logró ocultarme, enmascarándome con su propia energía... fue por eso que no sentí su presencia hasta que estuvo muy cerca de mí. Debe ser muy poderoso"—_. Muchas gracias por su ayuda —se inclinó respetuosamente.

—Tú no eres un mocoso común y corriente —sentenció el hermano de Sakura, no dejando de sentir por un solo momento el poder que manaba del joven—. ¿A qué has venido a Tomoeda?

Subaru dudó en responder, pero finalmente se rindió a la poderosa mirada del mayor.

—Una poderosa reencarnación ha llegado a este pueblo, todos los médiums de la familia Sumeragi lo sentimos, y he sido enviado a investigar lo que está pasando, pues definitivamente no es un caso normal —¿por qué de repente era como si pudiera confiar en ese completo desconocido? Lo había salvado, eso era cierto, pero algo le decía que el sujeto había tenido las mismas intenciones al haber corrido en la misma dirección que él había tomado: quería llegar al lugar de donde provenía la presencia del mencionado ser reencarnado que en ese momento parecía estar haciendo uso de su sobresaliente poder. Por eso debía tener especial cuidado; pero ahí estaba, diciéndole todo como si fuera la persona más confiable sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—¿Entonces estás aquí por ese sujeto? —la respuesta del trigueño confirmó sus sospechas—. Lo único que sabe hacer es causar problemas —bufó. Súbitamente sus ojos oscuros se posaron en algo entre los cartones destrozados y se puso en cuclillas, estirando una mano hacia los escombros y sacando de entre ellos un guante que, sin toda esa suciedad, seguramente debía ser blanco—. Creo que esto es tuyo. Ahora vete y continúa con tus cosas, pero no te metas en problemas —dijo a modo de despedida al tiempo que le alcanzaba el objeto al menor. Ya se disponía a marcharse cuando nuevamente la voz del joven médium lo detuvo.

—Gracias y, por favor... —pareció titubear, pero hurgó en sus bolsillos y la expresión triunfal en su rostro indicó al moreno que había encontrado lo que fuera que estuviera buscando—, por favor, tome esto y, si algún día, ya sea vivo o muerto, llega a necesitar de mi ayuda, no dude en pedírmelo. Usted me ha salvado la vida, y como agradecimiento haré lo que sea por usted —habló respetuosamente.

Touya suspiró, resignado, y tomó el papel de los dedos del adolescente. Vio que en él estaba el nombre del muchacho, un teléfono, una dirección en Tokio y, en la parte baja, el grabado de un signo extraño.

— Está bien, aceptaré tu oferta, aunque espero no necesitarla.

—También le servirá de amuleto contra los malos espíritus —agregó Subaru con una media sonrisa, pero entonces su rostro mostró seriedad y agitación—. Por favor, no...

—No te preocupes, no diré a nadie tu secreto —contestó el moreno intrigándolo una vez más. ¿Acaso podía leer el pensamiento? De cualquier manera, el médium suspiró aliviado

— Gracias.

_**Ciudad de Tomoeda, tiempo presente.**_

Una fresca brisa matinal soplaba suavemente entre los abetos del camposanto, agitando sus ramas gentilmente, proyectando así una mística danza de sombras en el suelo y las tumbas de los que guardaban reposo en el sagrado lugar.

El trinar de algunas aves de canto y el leve murmullo de las hojas de los árboles al moverse eran lo único que se escuchaba a los alrededores. Eso, y el rítmico sonido de unas zapatillas femeninas al pasar sobre las baldosas que iban entre las tumbas, sonido que pronto cesó cuando la visitante se detuvo frente a una de las lozas, que se podía adivinar como reciente a juzgar por el perfecto estado de la piedra y las señales de la tierra recién removida.

No se había animado a volver allí después del día del entierro y aún no comprendía qué era lo que la había empujado tan insistentemente hasta ese punto de la ciudad, hasta esa tumba.

Aún sentía fresca la herida que le había causado su partida y pensaba tardaría mucho más en cerrar. Seguramente jamás sanaría en realidad.

Dolía tanto.

Y era su culpa, de ello estaba segura. Por momentos Syaoran había logrado convencerla de que no era así, mas ella _sabía_ que, de no haberle brindado sus poderes a Yue, Touya habría escuchado las advertencias de su madre y no estaría muerto; y, de no haber sido ella tan débil, ni Yukito ni Yue habrían estado a punto de desaparecer... y su hermano no habría tenido que recurrir a semejante remedio.

Además, no había cumplido su promesa... no había cuidado de él cuando Touya más la había necesitado. Al contrario, era su hermano quien jamás había dudado en protegerla, aún sabiendo que ya no tenía sus poderes para hacerlo y que ella podría defenderse muy bien de prácticamente cualquier cosa gracias al nivel que había alcanzado su magia.

—Touya… —sus rodillas se vencieron súbitamente y al siguiente segundo se encontró en el suelo ante la loza en la que se leía el nombre de su hermano.

—Sería mejor que dejaras de hacer eso —una voz suave a sus espaldas la hizo girarse bruscamente, sólo para confirmar dos cosas: No conocía ni la voz, ni al dueño de ésta.

—¿Hacer qué, y quién eres tú? —habló ella por lo alto, molesta de que interrumpieran la visita a su hermano mayor después de la fuerza de voluntad que había necesitado para volver a ese lugar.

—Lamentar su partida de esa manera y no dejarlo descansar —respondió el recién llegado con un tono impertérrito, el mismo que había usado desde el inicio—. Al culparte de la forma en que lo estás haciendo, él se ha preocupado mucho y no puede dirigirse a donde ahora pertenece, sabiendo que sufres por él... a pesar de que es lo último que él hubiera deseado para ti en vida —agregó, notando cómo el rostro de la castaña variaba de una gran molestia y confusión a una apabullada expresión.

—Entonces él sigue encerrado en este mucho... por mí —perfecto, ahora se sentía doblemente miserable. Pero repentinamente una segunda oleada de ira invadió su ser—. No, eso no puede ser cierto —murmuró entre dientes y clavó su mirada furibunda en el sujeto, notando por primera vez que éste tenía un solo ojo, tan verde como los suyos; o al menos era el único que parecía poseer capacidad visual, pues el otro carecía completamente de vida. Aún así, tras una sorpresa inicial, no dejó que esto la perturbara—. ¡Eso no es cierto, de lo contrario ya lo habría visto yo misma! —exclamó, recordando cómo al aumentar sus poderes también había adquirido la habilidad de ver espíritus, tal como podía hacer con su madre.

Pero él no se inmutó con la reacción de Sakura.

— Crees… o _quieres creer _que miento, pero la verdad es que eres incapaz de ver a tu hermano el estado en que te encuentras. Es por eso que él ha venido a pedirme que hable contigo.

Sakura inclinó un poco la cabeza, irritada y confundida, dudando de él y de sí misma.

— Él nunca pediría ayuda a un extraño. Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿por qué entonces no habló con Syaoran?

—Insiste en que no confía en ese "mocoso" —habló serenamente el extraño.

El rostro de la castaña quedó congelado en una expresión de sorpresa. ¡Ésa era la manera de hablar de Touya! A pesar de los años, y de que su novio ya era un hombre de carácter bastante maduro, su hermano nunca había dejado de llamarlo así sólo para fastidiarlo y sacar el lado competitivo de Syaoran. Pero jamás en la vida le había hablado de alguien con las características del desconocido que se presentaba ante ella: era alto, con el cabello corto y negro azabache, de tez clara y finas facciones; no podía negar que era muy apuesto, aunque lo sería aún más si en vez de un solo y penetrante ojo del color de la esmeralda, tuviera dos.

— ¿Quién eres? —se animó a preguntar finalmente.

—Sumeragi Subaru.

—Sumeragi... —repitió la más joven. No, definitivamente no le sonaba conocido. Pero, por primera vez, algo pareció tomar luz en un rincón de su mente y lo hizo de manera abrupta e insistente. Si lo que decía Sumeragi era cierto, entonces él había visto a su hermano y debía poseer magia_. _Sin embargo pensamiento sólo logró desconcertarla aún más, "S_í así es... ¿por qué no puedo sentir su _presencia_?"_ Sakura frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo es que conoces a mi hermano?

El hombre desvió la vista hacia un costado de la mujer.

—Era tu secreto, eres tú quien debe decidirlo —el alto moreno habló devolviéndole una mirada tranquila, aunque sólo Subaru pudo escucharlo, al igual que sólo él podía verlo.

—Hace mucho que ese secreto dejó de tener algún valor— murmuró el médium por lo bajo, mientras viejas memorias volvían a su cabeza. Dirigió la mirada a una Sakura que aún esperaba por una respuesta—. Fue hace trece años, cuando yo recién contaba con catorce...

Comenzó a contar la historia de su primer encuentro con Touya y, a medida que iba avanzando, observó cómo crecía la atención de la hermana y ésta parecía ir quedando más y más atónita con cada palabra. Le pareció que ella no conocía en toda su extensión la habilidad que alguna vez había poseído su propio hermano.

—De no haber sido por él... mi persecutor me habría encontrado en ese mismo instante, pero la acción de Touya-san me salvó la vida y me brindó dos años más "_a mí y... a Hokuto"_ —pensó, recordando a su fallecida hermana—… tu hermano me regaló dos valiosos años —repitió con un dejo de melancolía, _"__dos años de vida para ella"_ .

—¿Touya hizo eso? —realmente no podía creer lo que acaba de oír, no le era tan fácil digerirlo, aunque tampoco era tan difícil imaginarlo después de todo, pues detrás de su hosca expresión, su hermano siempre había sido una persona que se preocupaba por los demás, aunque no le agradaba demostrarlo.

—Sí —la respuesta de Subaru la sacó de sus meditaciones—, y es por eso que me ha pedido que venga a hablar contigo. Debes saber que él no quiere verte así y no podrá irse hasta asegurarse de que hayas vuelto a ser la misma de antes —y contemplando al aludido, quien continuaba a un lado de la menor de los Kinomoto, pensó con sarcasmo, sabiendo que sólo Touya sería capaz de escuchar las palabras en su cabeza: _"__eso más bien parece una amenaza"_, y observó con satisfacción el gesto de fastidio que el mayor hizo ante su comentario.

—Lo siento, hermano —habló Sakura por lo bajo sin saber de la presencia de espíritu en el camposanto.

—Lo que él necesita no es una disculpa, sino ver una mejoría de tu parte —su habla era tan inmutable como una roca, haciendo difícil el descifrar alguna emoción en ella debido a su serenidad.

—Entonces me esforzaré en hacerlo —se apresuró a decir la castaña—. Lo prometo.

—Bien, así también podrás poner un poco más de atención a lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, has estado encerrada en tus propios sentimientos y a la larga eso no traerá nada bueno, pues puede ocasionar que te des cuenta de cosas importantes en tu vida demasiado tarde— y, diciendo esto, dio la media vuelta y se marchó, ignorando la atónita interrogante de la mujer que se quedó observando su partida.

"_¿Qué quiso decir con todo eso?"_ finalmente logró cerrar la boca, que había quedado muy abierta con un comentario de ese calibre.

* * *

—Disculpe, ama ¿Usted sabe quién es ese sujeto? —una voz aguda provino de uno de los rincones de la oscura habitación en la que se encontraban, sólo iluminada por la imagen que se reflejaba en un espacio vacío de una pared, donde se podía apreciar a una mujer que ahora se giraba hacia una tumba y parecía ponerse a orar.

—Es el decimotercer líder del clan Sumeragi, de donde han salido los médiums más poderosos —contestó impertérritamente la mujer sentada en el magnífico sillón al centro de la habitación al tiempo que con un gesto de su mano desvanecía la imagen y el cuarto quedaba nuevamente en penumbras, de no ser por un débil rayo de luz que alcanzaba a penetrar en la diminuta apertura entre las pesadas cortinas cerradas.

—¿Cree que pueda ser un estorbo? —preguntó una sombra parada al lado de la mujer, ésta sonaba profundamente varonil.

—No, creo que él no ha venido a interrumpir, no tiene razón para hacerlo. Además, ya ha tenido suficiente con su propia batalla —sonrió—. Aún así no debemos confiarnos del todo, estoy segura de que ha logrado sentir mi presencia.

—¿Cómo puede haber sentido su presencia, mi ama? —el varón la miró, preocupado. En ese instante, el viento sopló con mayor fuerza, agitando las gruesas cortinas y un poco más de luz entró a la enorme habitación, pegando en su espalda y reflejando en el piso la sombra inequívoca de un par de alas de dragón de enormes dimensiones.

—No es un médium común y corriente, eso es seguro —respondió ella en el mismo tono estoico de antes—. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que, aunque ha logrado sentirme un poco, no tiene idea de dónde estoy... y no la tendrá, al igual que todos ellos.

—Eriol Hiragizawa ha llegado a Tomoeda, ama —la voz aguda del rincón se dejó oír nuevamente, aunque sabía de antemano que la presencia de la reencarnación de Clow en la ciudad no había pasado desapercibida para su creadora.

—Eriol... la última pieza que faltaba —la mujer, de largo cabello, parecía disfrutar con esas palabras—. Me encargaré de hacer su estadía en Tomoeda especialmente _cálida_. Será divertido ¿No te parece, Tenebrae?

—La venganza de mi ama será perfecta. Ni la reencarnación de Clow Reed, ni la _Card Mistress_, ni el más poderoso heredero del clan Li podrán con usted —contestó orgullosamente el varón de lacio cabello oscuro.

—Hablando de la Card Mistress… probablemente ni siquiera tenga que enfrentarse a ella al final —agregó la otra vocecita.

—Es cierto, si ella no hace algo, en tan sólo un par de horas sus guardianes habrán desaparecido y sus poderes quedarán sellados por completo —habló concienzudamente Tenebrae.

—Ahora mismo, tanto el Juez de las Cartas como la Bestia del Sello están sumamente débiles... apenas si puedo sentir su presencia. Apuesto a que Clow nunca previó un final así para sus queridas criaturas —sonrió la mujer, divertida—. Y, suponiendo que logren superar estas dificultades, cuando tengan que enfrentarse a mí se habrán arrepentido de ello.

—Si fuera ellos, preferiría morir a tener que entablar una batalla con usted, Tina-sama —el sujeto también sonrió y la diminuta criatura al fondo hizo lo mismo desde su cómoda posición.

* * *

—Ya llegué —Sakura anunció su llegada, mas no recibió respuesta de su padre, ni siquiera de un muñequito amarillo que bajara volando alegremente las escaleras como solía hacerlo "_¿Dónde están todos?"_ se preguntó, asomando un momento la cabeza a la cocina para verificar que el animalillo no se encontrara allí devorando alguna golosina en ausencia del señor Kinomoto. Se decidió entonces a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto, "_Seguro está entretenido con algún juego de video"_ pensó extrañada, pues hacía tiempo que el menudo ser no hacía tal cosa.

—¿Kero-chan? —preguntó por el diminuto guardián al entrar en su recámara, paseando la mirada por el dormitorio, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba justo sobre su cama—. Kero —sonrió al contemplar cómo éste dormía plácidamente al lado del libro de las Sakura Cards y se acercó, sentándose a su lado y alargando una mano para acariciarle la cabeza, pero se detuvo abruptamente al notar cómo el pequeño peluche amarillo respiraba rápidamente y con pasmosa dificultad. Sintió cómo la sangre huía de su cabeza, cayendo pesadamente a sus pies—. ¡Kero! —exclamó alarmada y sacudió a la bestiecilla vigorosamente con ambas manos—, ¿Qué sucede? ¡Kero! —repitió, esta vez con voz trémula, mostrando su creciente agitación. "_Tengo que hacer algo" _ ahora era ella quien respiraba con rapidez, "_¡Yue! Él debe saber lo que le pasa" _ y, sin más, tomó el libro rosado y al pequeño animal, introduciendo al primero en una mochila y cargando al segundo en brazos para salir de su habitación y bajar a toda carrera las escaleras.

Cuando hubo llegado al jardín, notó con horror que su padre se había llevado el carro (ella había ido y vuelto del cementerio a pie). Aunque no estaba lejos la casa de Yukito, prefería llegar ahí cuanto antes, así que tomó la bicicleta y, colocando cuidadosamente a Kerberos en la mochila, salió cuan rápido le permitían sus pies pedalear.

* * *

Yukito avanzó arrastrando los pies y tallando perezosamente sus ojos hacia la puerta. El insistente sonido del timbre lo había despertado a pesar de que ya era bastante tarde, sobre todo considerando que él solía levantarse muy temprano... excepto por los últimos días, que simplemente no podía permanecer de pie.

—Yukito-san —habló inmediatamente el hombre en el umbral apenas hubo abierto la puerta—. Discúlpame, necesito hablar con Yue —pidió el varón de ojos azules. No tenía tiempo para saludos más formales.

—¿Eh? —el dueño de la casa aún no terminaba de despertarse ni de entender la presencia del otro cuando nuevamente cayó dormido, con la excepción de que esta vez quedó suspendido en el aire y un par de blancas alas rodeó su cuerpo, revelando al momento de desplegarse, la magnífica figura de un ángel.

—Eriol —dijo éste nada más abrir los ojos. Ambos pasaron a la sala, aunque ninguno de los dos se molestó en tomar asiento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? —el inglés fue directo al grano, sabía que la pregunta directa no le molestaría en absoluto al Juez.

—Pronto perderé la conciencia, después de eso no viviré más de un par de horas —contestó sinceramente la criatura, impávida.

—Kerberos ya está dormido, tú aún conservas un poco de energía debido que consumes menos magia cuando utilizas tu identidad falsa, ¿cierto? —vio cómo Yue asentía aparentemente tranquilo, mas a él no se le escapó el ligero brillo de consternación en los ojos violetas del guardián—. Yue, quieres seguir viviendo, no quieres que Kerberos ni las cartas dejen de existir —esto no era una pregunta.

El ángel permaneció en silencio.

—_"Quieres vivir... deseas continuar al lado de tu ama ¿o me equivoco?"_ —esa voz en su cabeza también le hablaba, turbándolo.

—Sakura tiene derecho a saber que ustedes, guardianes y cartas, también tienen deseos ¡Y que quieren vivir! —Eriol comenzaba a hacer externa su preocupación, cosa muy rara en él.

—Ella debe decidir por sí misma.

—Ni siquiera sabe que en estos momentos sus vidas corren peligro y están en sus manos. Mucho menos lo que ustedes piensan al respecto —Eriol frunció el ceño.

—Lo que nosotros pensemos o queramos no interesa.

—_"¿No interesa?" —_nuevamente esa voz, siempre dispuesta a sembrar la duda en su mente.

—Te equivocas —la decidida respuesta del inglés le hizo mirarlo con visible sorpresa—. Sakura siempre los trató como sus amigos, siempre confió en ustedes, compartió con ustedes sus más profundos sentimientos y les confesó sus más grandes preocupaciones. Ella también tiene derecho a saber de ustedes, es lo que ella desearía, de ello estoy seguro... sería lo más justo.

_Si yo sé que tú eres, y tú sabes que yo soy,  
¿quién va a saber quién soy yo cuando tú no estés?_

Yue lo miró sin saber qué responder.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar o decir algo, su vista comenzó a nublarse y sintió cómo su cuerpo caía hacia atrás. Sólo percibió cómo antes de tocar el suelo un par de brazos lo sujetaban con firmeza, y mientras se sumía en la negrura total alcanzó a escuchar las lejanas palabras de Eriol:

—Clow no creó a los guardianes para proteger a su dueño, sino para acompañarlo aún cuando los demás se hubieran ido. Lo que él no sabía era que ese concepto ya existía antes: se llama amistad, y él los necesitaba a ustedes tanto como ustedes a él.

Eriol contempló el cuerpo exánime de la creación de Clow en sus brazos con marcada preocupación. Por primera vez en su vida, la cruel huella de la duda y la confusión hacían mella en él: ¿Debía ir por Sakura, o no debía interferir más? Con un movimiento de su mano desapareció las alas de la criatura y la cargó para dejarla reposando sobre el sofá. Se irguió para dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección a la salida, comprendiendo finalmente lo que haría:

—Clow siempre fue un entrometido, y su reencarnación nunca se ha esmerado en corregir ese asunto —se dijo decididamente antes de abrir la puerta con una sola cosa en su mente: ir por Sakura.

—¿Eriol? —pero la atónita cara de la susodicha (respirando dificultosamente para recuperar el aliento tras la carrera que había tomado en bicicleta) era definitivamente lo último que esperaba ver en el umbral de la casa de Tsukishiro en esos momentos. Él mismo apenas si pudo contener no sólo su sorpresa, sino la alegría de verla justamente ahí—. No sabía que estabas en Japón. ¿Qué haces a-?

—No hay tiempo. Rápido Sakura, pasa —la apresuró él con toda la templanza que pudo sostener en su voz. La castaña sólo le dirigió una mirada extrañada y entró a la casa, siguiéndolo hasta la sala.

—¡Yue! —Se alarmó la antigua _Card Captor_ al sólo momento de ver al Juez tendido con los ojos cerrados, en las mismas condiciones que su querido Kero—. ¿También tú? —y esta vez fue un auténtico pánico lo que hizo presa de ella. Se acercó para postrarse a un lado de la criatura de cabellos plateados.

—Veo que traes a Kerberos y las cartas contigo. Bien —comentó el inglés al sentir la casi extinta presencia de sus antiguas creaciones.

—¿Qué está pasando, Eriol? —preguntó Sakura sacando de su mochila al inconsciente peluche, y el aludido percibió cómo la voz le comenzaba a fallar a la mujer.

—Sakura, tranquilízate y trata de sentir su presencia... necesito que intentes sentirlos; a Kerberos, a Yue y a las cartas —el mismo Eriol tuvo que esforzarse en ocultar sus propios temores.

La joven lo miró de frente y entendió que era en serio. Aspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos para concentrarse, abriéndolos casi enseguida, esta vez más preocupada que antes y al borde de un ataque de nervios.

— ¡No están! ¡Eriol, no los siento! ¿Acaso ya están...?

—No, Sakura, ellos aún viven _"__aunque no por mucho tiempo si continuamos así"_. Ahora procura sentir mi presencia, es muy importante... ¡Sakura, mírame, por favor! —le tomó la cara con ambas manos al ver cómo ésta comenzaba a perder el juicio y las lágrimas iniciaban su camino a lo largo de sus mejillas, desprovistas ahora de todo su color—. Es importante, hazlo, por favor —pidió suavemente.

La castaña apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose nuevamente. Por si fuera poco, la sorpresa creció aún más.

— No te siento, Eriol. ¿Por qué no puedo sentir nada? —dijo en un hilo de voz en cuanto se vio capaz de pronunciar palabra.

—Eso es lo que quería que vieras. Sakura, tus poderes han quedado sellados por tu propio deseo, ¿lo recuerdas? En un arrebato de ira dijiste que la magia sólo te traía problemas e, inconscientemente, sellaste tus poderes... por lo que, tanto las cartas como los guardianes, han sobrevivido estos últimos días sólo con las reservas de energía que quedaban en sus propios cuerpos —el inglés lamentó tener que explicar tan fría y escuetamente lo que ocurría debido a la situación tan precaria. Seguramente la mujer sólo había quedado más confundida con esto, pero lo cierto es que Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba... o no quería creerlo. Si eso fuera cierto, hacía días que se habría dado cuenta, pero no recordaba haber dejado de sentir las presencias... sin embargo no podía negar que ni siquiera podía sentir a Eriol, parado justo frente a ella. Pero... ¿por qué no lo había notado antes?

"_Bien, así también podrás poner un poco más de atención a lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, has estado encerrada en tus propios sentimientos y a la larga eso no traerá nada bueno, pues puede ocasionar que te des cuenta de cosas importantes en tu vida demasiado tarde"_

"_¡A eso se refería ese sujeto!" _ Un dolor atravesó su pecho como una aguja—. ¡Es mi culpa! No sólo sellé mis poderes, sino que estaba tan encerrada en mí misma que no pude notar lo que les pasaba... ¡Ahora es demasiado tarde! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada.

* * *

—_"¿Crees que lo haga?"_

—Sakura hará lo que es mejor para ella —respondió él a la nada, pues lo único que había ante sus ojos nuevamente era una blancura infinita.

—_"No fue eso lo que te pregunté" —_replicó la voz— _"pero, ahora que lo mencionas... ¿Realmente podrá saber ella lo que es mejor para su bien?"_

Yue se sintió irritado por esta pregunta y por el tono burlón que ese molesto ser había empleado.

— No hables así de ella.

—_"Es un ser humano, Yue-kun, y los humanos nunca saben lo que verdaderamente quieren... menos aún lo que es mejor para ellos"._

El ser alado apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué le hablaba con tanta familiaridad? Ni siquiera sus personas más allegadas (Sakura, Touya y el mismo Mago Clow) le hablaban así.

—_"Admítelo, tú no quieres desaparecer... tienes miedo"_ —la voz continuó a falta de respuesta.

—¿Miedo? Yo no le temo a la muerte —espetó él con firmeza, decidido a no dejar duda alguna respecto a lo que decía.

—_"Eso ya lo sé, recuerda que yo sé todo de ti. No es la "muerte" como tal lo que más temes, sino a desaparecer en la nada. No eres como los humanos, que se aferran a la esperanza de que sus almas sigan viviendo en el más allá. No…" —_la voz ahora parecía más seria, aunque el Juez aún sentía un dejo de mofa en su tono—, _"tú, Yue, ni siquiera tienes eso que ellos llaman "alma", pues no fuiste creado por una deidad, sino por un ser humano que, por más poderoso, no deja de ser un simple mortal que ha jugado con las leyes del universo"._

Yue bufó y apartó la vista... o, más bien, la dirigió a otro punto de su nada.

—_"Y, sin embargo, eso no es lo que más te duele en estos momentos"_ —la afirmación, que resonó en todo el lugar como solía ocurrir cuando hablaba con ese ser en ese lugar de su mente, lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.

—¿No lo es? —arqueó una ceja fingiendo aburrimiento.

—_"No. Lo que más temes justo ahora es dejar sola a tu dueña, no deseas apartarte de su lado. Crees que quedará inerme si elige eliminar la magia de su vida... y sabes que estás en lo correcto. Sientes miedo por ella, porque puedes sentir una sombra oscura que amenaza su futuro" —_la voz iba directo al grano. Ahora notaba que, en cierta forma, se parecía a él mismo.

—Sí —se vio obligado a admitir.

—_"Ella está confundida, Yue. Tienes que decírselo, Sakura debe saber lo que sientes. La reencarnación de Clow tiene razón: tu ama te necesita tanto como tú a ella"._

¿Debía creerle a ese ser que no tenía el valor de siquiera dar la cara?

Yue cerró los ojos.

—Está bien.

* * *

—¡No! —exclamó Sakura intentando asirse con fuerza a una diminuta luz de esperanza en un rincón de su mente. Dirigió una silenciosa súplica a Eriol, quien bajó la cabeza como toda respuesta—. ¡Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer!

—Yo... quiero vivir… debo estar... con Sakura —vinieron hasta sus oídos las casi ininteligibles palabras del guardián de cabellos plateados. La castaña lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, apenas creyendo que el ser verdaderamente acaba de hablar entre sueños... que había expresado su deseo de permanecer a su lado.

—Yue —Eriol tampoco pudo ocultar su asombro.

—¡Yue, aquí estoy! —ella tomó una pálida mano de la criatura, que parecía perder color a cada instante que pasaba, con una suya, mientras que con la otra mantenía al cada vez más frío Kero pegado a su pecho.

—Sakura, debes tomar una decisión —la urgencia de Eriol llamó su atención.

—¿Una... decisión?

—Sí. Debes elegir lo que es mejor para ti: vivir con magia, o continuar sin ella... una vida normal.

La castaña parpadeó.

— Pues yo elijo vi...

—Espera —le espetó el inglés, cortándola en seco—. Debes estar completamente segura. Si escoges una vida normal, ellos desaparecerán... pero si escoges la magia y, en el fondo de tu corazón no es eso lo que realmente deseas, ellos sufrirán por el resto de sus vidas, hasta que tu propio deseo los... destruya —fue evidente el titubeo del varón al pronunciar la última palabra. El sólo hecho de imaginar a la Maestra destruyendo a sus propios guardianes y cartas (creaciones de él y que, por tanto, él también amaba) lo horrorizaba hasta el punto de hacerlo estremecerse.

—¡No, yo no quiero que eso pase! —como si fuera posible, el miedo aumentaba en su interior y un gran escalofrío recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Sakura bajó la cabeza y sus lágrimas fueron a dar contra la límpida piel de Yue, sobre quien ella se inclinaba, sujetando su mano.

—Sakura me... necesita —habló el Juez en la inconsciencia, apenas audiblemente.

—¡Yue! —la desesperación de la mujer aumentó y ésta tomó entre sus brazos la cabeza del dormido ser—, Yue… —sollozó. No sabía qué debía hacer, pero al menos una cosa era segura: no estaba dispuesta a perderlo—. ¡Sí, Yue, te necesito! te necesito a ti, a Kero, a las cartas… ¡Los necesito, porque no puedo continuar sin ustedes a mi lado!... ¡Porque ustedes también son mis amigos y no quiero que se vayan! —su cuerpo trémulo se colapsó sobre el Juez a causa de las múltiples emociones que la inundaban: soledad, anhelo, tristeza, esperanza, desesperanza, miedo—. No quiero... —repitió apenas en un hilo de voz mientras los ríos de agua salina en sus mejillas aumentaban su caudal.

Se irguió rápidamente, sorprendida, cuando un inesperado destello de luz salió de su pecho. Bajó la vista hasta él para ver que se trataba de su llave, brillando como una llama encendida. Eriol, desde su posición, sonrió.

La llave en forma de estrella lanzó una onda de energía que se expandió por toda la habitación y sin mayor aviso se desprendió de su cadena para hundirse en el cuerpo de su dueña frente a la mirada atónita de ésta, penetrando en su piel y brillando desde su interior para apagarse unos segundos después, aunque la castaña continuó sintiendo su calidez dentro de su pecho, llevándose una mano hasta él y vacilando antes de tocarlo.

—La... llave...

—Ahora forma parte de ti —dijo la reencarnación de Clow, volviendo a su acostumbrada tranquilidad.

—¿Qué pa...?

—Sakura… —la voz del ser de cabellos plateados la llamó desde el sofá. Ella viró sus ojos verdes en esa dirección y éstos se abrieron cuan grandes eran, haciendo fácil leer en su brillo la alegría y el asombro que se mezclaban en ellos.

—¡Yue! —incapaz de articular otra palabra en su garganta que temblaba de emoción, se abalanzó sobre el ángel, abrazándolo sin atreverse a soltarlo, como si al hacerlo éste se fuera a marchar de su vida para siempre.

—Sakura... —repitió el guardián, y la forma en que se abrieron sus ojos felinos mostraba su sorpresa ante la acción de su dueña. Y no era para menos: su ama nunca lo había abrazado antes... nadie lo había estrechado entre sus brazos de esa manera.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, seguido de otro... y luego otro. ¿Qué era eso? El latir de su corazón jamás se había presentado de forma tan evidente e irregular. Podía percibir el dulce aroma que se desprendía del cabello de su dueña, cosa que jamás había sentido tan penetrante, pues parecía llenar todos sus sentidos. Pero también sentía otra cosa: una humedad que se comenzaba a expandir en su pecho, _"__Está llorando"_, y el sólo pensamiento le caló hasta los huesos "_¿Acaso no era ésta la decisión correcta para su vida?"_ frunció el ceño y levantó con una mano el rostro de la castaña, totalmente empapado en lágrimas—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te sientes bien?

La mujer se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano y negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

— No es eso, sino todo lo contrario. Estoy muy feliz de que estés bien. Lo siento, no pude contenerme.

Yue sonrió, aliviado.

—¡Auxilio, Sakura! —el grito proveniente del pecho de la joven los interrumpió, haciéndolos desviar su mirada en esa dirección, donde se distinguía una cosa amarilla y peluda apretada entre el cuerpo de la antigua _Card Captor_, la mano de ésta y, por último, el cuerpo de Yue.

—¡Kero! —la aludida se irguió rápidamente, liberando al animalillo de su abrazo, lo cual aprovechó éste para elevarse, revoloteando— ¡Lo siento!

—¡Te olvidaste de mí por culpa ese holgazán! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Yue era el favorito de Clow y ahora tú también lo consientes. ¡Nadie sabe apreciarme...! —se quejó la Bestia del Sello.

—Te equivocas, Kerberos —por primera vez, la menuda criatura de amarillo pelaje se dio cuenta de la presencia de Eriol en la habitación, aunque los otros dos también se giraron, sorprendidos: prácticamente se habían olvidado de él—. Yue y tú siempre fueron especiales para Clow, cada uno a su manera, como ahora creo que ambos lo son para Sakura —afirmó con una generosa sonrisa la Reencarnación de Clow, que hasta el momento se había limitado a contemplar, divertido, la escena. No obstante, el pequeño peluche gruñó.

— ¡No es cierto, Yue siempre..! —pero se olvidó de seguir quejándose cuando su dueña lo abrazó con cariño, tal cual solía hacer cuando era tan sólo una niña.

—Lo que dice Eriol es cierto, ambos son igualmente especiales para mí. Siento mucho haber sido tan egoísta y ponerlos en peligro.

—Sakura... —el felino guardián la miró a los ojos, algo en su tono de voz lo había preocupado, parecía triste.

—Discúlpenme por tratarlos esa manera, por haberles hablado así. Si no hubiera estado pensando solamente en mí, ustedes no hubieran estado a punto de…

—Eso ya no importa —Yue, quien ya se encontraba de pie, le extendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse (pues ella aún estaba de rodillas junto al sofá que antes había ocupado)—. Lo importante es que aún estamos contigo, además... no somos nosotros quienes esperamos una disculpa, no fuimos nosotros quienes resultaron más afectados por esto —dijo esto último con evidente consternación y un dejo de incomodidad, que apenas pudo disimular, por ser quien tenía que informar de esto a su ama.

—¿Qué dices, Yue? —inconscientemente, la mujer liberó de su abrazo a Kero, atónita y sumamente confundida por lo que recién acababa de oír y el cambio en la voz del Juez.

—Así es, Sakura —esta vez, el turno de hablar era de Eriol—. Las cartas, siéntelas.

La castaña sacó el libro de su mochila, la seriedad mortal con que el mago había hablado le había hecho sentir un temor que no comprendía, pero éste se acrecentó al sentir la frialdad del libro, usualmente tibio a causa de la calidez de las cartas. Llevó una mano a la cerradura, la cual se abría con su sola voluntad... pero esta vez no pasó nada.

—¿Por qué no se abre? —Su corazón, que parecía haberse calmado al ver sanos y salvos a sus guardianes, se aceleró nuevamente, angustiado.

—Sakura... —la aguda voz de Kero se escuchaba débil—. Cuando no pudieron ayudarte a recuperar a tu hermano, las cartas sintieron que te habían fallado... pero más tarde, cuando dijiste que lo único que te habían ocasionado eran problemas... —el "muñequito" de felpa bajó su diminuta cabeza—, se sintieron rechazadas y eso las afectó mucho.

—Pero ellas no tuvieron la culpa —Sakura bajó la cabeza, comprendiendo finalmente. Ellas ólo habían querido ayudarla, pero ella la había tomado contra ellas de la manera más cruel posible. Apretó el libro rosado entre sus manos y sintió miedo, pero no era su miedo... sino el de las cartas ¡Las cartas le temían! ¡A ella, a quien una vez se había hecho llamar su amiga!—. Sé que una disculpa no basta —dijo en voz baja... ahora era ella a quien le aterraba la idea de ser rechazada... echada a un lado por esas maravillosas criaturas... y con justa razón—. Les he hecho mucho daño y ustedes no merecen un trato así. Yo les prometí que sería su amiga... y no me he comportado como tal. Ustedes siempre han puesto todo de su parte para ayudarme y yo... en lugar de agradecerles cada gesto he... les he pagado con... _esto_ —su voz se quebraba rápidamente, haciéndose más débil, hasta llegar a un lamentable susurro apenas audible—. Lo siento... yo... quisiera poder merecer su perdón.

Después, sólo silencio.

No fue sino hasta luego de un momento que bien pudo ser una eternidad durante la cual todo en el cuarto pareció paralizarse en suspenso, que Sakura percibió algo atravesar la piel de sus manos: una creciente calidez que terminó por llenar ese horrible sentimiento que se había apoderado de su persona. El libro se liberó gentilmente de su abrazo y Sakura miró, con los ojos aún nublados en lágrimas, cómo éste se abría y de su interior salían las cartas flotando en hilera hasta formar un círculo a su alrededor. Cada una brillaba con una vitalidad que estremecía a la vista. Al ver esto, tanto los guardianes como la Reencarnación del Mago Clow pudieron relajar los hombros, como si un profundo abismo que estaba bajo sus pies hubiera desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sakura miró a cada una de las cartas, sintiendo su energía y concentrándose en lo que trataban de comunicarle en su singular y silencioso lenguaje. Entonces su cara se iluminó.

— ¿De verdad me perdonan? Gracias, les prometo que no volveré a hacerles pasar por algo así —extendió sus manos y las cartas flotaron hasta ellas, apilándose en perfecto orden. Luego levantó la cabeza para mirar a las otras dos criaturas—. Y a ustedes también les debo una promesa: haré todo lo que esté de mi parte para nunca decepcionarlos nuevamente.

—Nosotros no estamos decepcionados de ti —replicó Yue.

—Al contrario, estamos orgullosos de que hayas superado esto —agregó Kero.

Eriol la miró y, cuando los ojos de ésta se encontraron con los de él, le sonrió con confianza "_Quizás sea mejor que lo demás lo deje para otro día"__, _concluyó para sí.

No había prisa.

* * *

La mujer se levantó de su cómodo sillón y, con un movimiento de su mano, desvaneció la imagen ante sus ojos.

— Sakura, lamento informarte que acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte —dijo con expresión seria pero durante un segundo se pudo apreciar en ella el inconfundible semblante de la más honda tristeza.

—Tina-sama ¿se siente bien? —Preguntó el hombre a su lado, visiblemente preocupado—. ¿Otra vez esa mujer?

—Sí, fue sólo un reflejo, ya sabes que suele ocurrir cuando un fuerte sentimiento la embarga... pero no te preocupes: espero poder erradicar eso pronto —habló dirigiéndole una sonrisa reafirmante y a la vez dulce a su fiel guardián.

—Si usted lo dice, confío en que así será. No me gusta verla así —sabía que últimamente se estaban volviendo más frecuentes esos "reflejos" y, si no hacían algo, aumentarían conforme se acercara el día del enfrentamiento definitivo, de eso no había duda. Afortunadamente, aún tenían tiempo para ello. Le devolvió el gesto a su creadora, cautivado al pensar que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había visto sonreír así. De hecho, podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que habían sido siglos.

—Tenebrae.

— ¿Sí, Tina-sama?

—¿Hace cuánto que no vemos pelear a la _Card Mistress_? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios—. Si no me equivoco, la última vez que peleó en serio fue cuando regresó la Reencarnación de Clow para continuar con su entrenamiento.

—Hace ya seis años de eso —contestó él como quien da un informe a su patrón.

—Seis años... muchas cosas pudieron pasar en ese tiempo, ¿no te parece? —fijó sus ojos en los celestes de su acompañante, quien la miró con curiosidad, preguntándose qué es lo que pensaría hacer ahora su señora—. Quizás sea bueno probarla durante un tiempo, no sé cuánto se ha elevado su nivel desde entonces... y no sólo ella... en realidad también siento más fuerte la energía de la Reencarnación de Clow y su descendiente.

—Pero así los pondrá sobre alerta —él la miró, consternado.

—De todas formas me descubrirán con el tiempo.

—Tiene razón, aunque sabe bien que le sería más fácil... —y, diciendo esto, el hombre de hizo brotar en su palma una luz que al apagarse dio paso a una carta alargada que flotó frente a él, a la altura de su pecho —, usar esto, mi ama.

La aludida le sonrió con gentileza, estaba de muy buen humor ese día, según pudo apreciar la criatura.

—Sabes muy bien que no debo usar esa carta a la ligera, es mejor ir con cautela. ¿No te he enseñado siempre que debemos ser pacientes? Además, si hago lo que estoy planeando, me serviría como práctica. Después de todo, no es bueno confiarse tanto... y tampoco sería tan divertido.

—Tiene razón, ama. Discúlpeme por haber sugerido algo tan drástico sin haberlo meditado bien antes —el hombre se inclinó con cortesía.

—Descuida, de todas maneras aprecio tu sugerencia, me muestra que quieres ayudar en todo lo posible —concedió ella con un singular y magnánimo brillo en sus bellos ojos azules.

—Gracias, Tina-sama.

* * *

La oscuridad se había cernido sobre la ciudad, que dormía al abrigo de una pacífica noche llena de estrellas. El silencio era casi abrumador en esa zona, donde no se registrarían movimientos hasta el día siguiente por la mañana, cuando los escolares comenzaran a llegar para asistir a sus clases.

En lo alto de la torre del gran reloj, una figura alada de cabello plateado daba un toque casi fantasmal al paisaje. El ser miraba, brazos cruzados, hacia el firmamento con sus penetrantes ojos violetas. Lo veía todo y no veía nada, sumido en sus pensamientos. La ligera brisa movía con sutileza las plumas de sus blancas alas que casi parecían brillar a la luz de la luna y hacía ondear en un ligero vaivén su largo cabello atado en una cola, así como la no menos larga tela blanca que cubría su brazo izquierdo.

—_"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"_

"_Nada me preocupa"_

—_"Yue-kun, no me puedes mentir... no a mí" —_la voz parecía sumamente divertida con la situación.

El aludido entrecerró los ojos, irritado, "_No me llames así, nadie lo hace."_

—_"Yo sí, siempre lo he hecho, a pesar de que no me recuerdes"._

"_¿Quién demonios eres?"_ el ángel continuó su plática interna sin siquiera abrir los labios.

—_"Ya te lo he dicho: nadie me conoce mejor que tú, así como nadie te conoce mejor que yo"._

"_Yo no te conozco."_

—_"No tiene sentido negarlo; ni eso, ni el hecho de que te preocupa algo"_ —la voz siguió fastidiando.

"_No hay nada que me preocupe."_

—_"Ya que no quieres admitirlo, seré yo quien lo diga: te inquieta saber que eres capaz de sentir miedo, uno como el que sentiste hoy al pensar que ya no estarías más con tu dueña, que la dejarías desprotegida y no podrías cuidar más de ella. Eso definitivamente es algo que no habías sentido antes. Habías conocido el dolor y la ira al morir Clow y Touya... pero no el miedo"—_la voz explicó con voz suave y pausada—._"Y también te preocupa no saber quién eres"._

"_Soy Yue, el Juez de las Cartas" _replicó éste firmemente.

—_"Bonita presentación, pero sabes que no me refiero a eso" —_le refutó, impávida, la voz—. _"Hoy te diste cuenta de que no sabes lo que eres. No eres un ser humano, pero tampoco un espíritu, ni siquiera una bestia, un demonio o un ángel; y no puedes decir que eres un instrumento mágico porque estás vivo. No puedes tener fe en un dios como los seres humanos, porque no fuiste creado por uno. Estás consciente de que, a pesar de poseer una poderosa magia que podría acabar con muchos hombres en un santiamén, eres inferior a ellos, porque naciste de la voluntad de uno de ellos y no podrías sublevarte, y tampoco puedes tener esperanzas en una vida trascendental después de ésta" —_y, como si no tuviera suficiente con ello, continuó—. "_Hace unos días creías que morir te era un privilegio negado... ahora ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que morir significaría para ti, porque no sabes realmente lo que es tu vida, quién eres... mucho menos lo que quieres."_

¿Quién era ese ser que parecía adivinar hasta sus más profundos pensamientos? Ahora una terrible incertidumbre se cernía sobre la cabeza del guardián, y su única respuesta a semejante análisis fue un solemne silencio mental.

—_"Así que estás pensando en preguntarle a Eriol... ¿Realmente crees que él podrá ayudarte? Si es así, ¿entonces por qué Clow no te explicó todo esto desde un principio? ¿Por qué dejaría que tuvieras semejantes dudas sobre ti mismo?"_

—No lo sé —esta vez el pálido Juez habló en voz alta. _"No lo sé"_, Yue cerró los ojos, sintiendo la brisa nocturna acariciar suavemente su rostro, como si quisiera calmar con ese toque casi tierno el torbellino de pensamientos que en ese momento estaba teniendo lugar en su mente perturbada.

La noche era cálida, el viento estival había retirado las últimas nubes y a lo lejos brillaban las estrellas, tan ajenas a lo que ocurría en este mundo.

—"_Descuida…" —_le habló esa voz nuevamente—. _"Yo estoy contigo… como siempre."_

* * *

**(1) **Estrofa extraída de "In my life", de The Beatles.

**(2) ****Shikigami_. _**Espíritu invocado por un hechicero japonés. Pueden tener muy variadas formas y se suelen utilizar como protección, pero también pueden servir para el ataque o la búsqueda.

_**Notas de la autora: **__conocimos finalmente al "ayudante terrenal" de Touya, un personaje conocido por muchos, si no es que todos, e integrante del universo CLAMP: Subaru Sumeragi. ¿Hasta dónde ascenderá la intervención de este bello hombre? Ya lo veremos en el futuro. _

_En fin, este capítulo es muy importante: ¿por qué? Porque Sakura ha decidido no tener una vida normal y, en pocas palabras, ya se la cargó el payaso porque "Tina" (poco a poco iremos sabiendo más de ella) está decidida a todo. Venganza, dijo. ¿Por qué?_

_Gracias por leerme (sigo sin creer que se animen a re-leer esto), ¡y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras! Sus comentarios, como siempre, serán muy bien recibidos =)_


	5. Némesis

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**V**

**Némesis**

_Las enemistades ocultas y silenciosas son peores que las abiertas y declaradas_

Marco Tulio Cicerón

El suelo estaba frío. Podía sentir eso con perfecta claridad al encontrarse tendida sobre él, boca abajo. Inhaló profundamente y se levantó, un poco aturdida. Elevó la vista al cielo, cuya negrura se veía sólo interrumpida por un sinnúmero de pequeñas luces. Le pareció que nunca había visto tantas estrellas en su vida.

Mas no comprendía la razón de tantas estrellas "_Pero el cielo siempre ha sido el mismo"_, pensó, estupefacta y confundida, hasta que reparó en su alrededor: todo estaba en completa oscuridad. La penumbra se expandía hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, sólo iluminada por las luces siderales y el claro de luna que se esparcía como un tenue baño de plata por toda la ciudad.

Sin preguntarse porqué, se giró, olvidando la extraña vista fantasmagórica que este suceso le ofrecía, sintiendo como si no le interesara en absoluto. Sin embargo, al darse la media vuelta se encontró ante tres siluetas que parecían observarla desde lo alto de una torre, las cuales sólo pudo distinguir gracias a sus contornos débilmente dibujados por el níveo rayo de luz lunar.

"_¿Quiénes son?"_ Los miró con curiosidad, confusión y... miedo. ¿Por qué sentía un atisbo de miedo en lo más profundo de su ser si ni siquiera los conocía?

—Bienvenida —una voz femenina la recibió. Le sonaba tan familiar y al mismo tiempo totalmente desconocida.

El largo cabello de la dama que habló ondeó fastuosamente con el viento.

—¡Sakura! —un grito desesperado surgió desde las penumbras.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se descubrió confundida, mirando en la oscuridad hacia algo que adivinó como el techo. Ese sueño había sido muy extraño, pero lo más raro fue el sentimiento de miedo del que aún podía sentir vestigios en su ser. Parpadeó, tratando así de expulsarlo de su mente, al igual que la incómoda confusión que había traído con él.

Giró sobre sí para ver el reloj a su lado. Aún era un poco temprano; el amanecer tardaría en llegar todavía, pero ya no valía la pena volver a dormir, así que se levantó, y fue a sacar algo del armario para ponerse, pero mientras se cambiaba volvió la vista a su cama, donde descansaba un pequeño animal amarillo cuyo roncar era definitivamente muy inadecuado para su compacto tamaño. Sonrió con la imagen, apenas el día anterior había sentido un terrible miedo ante la perspectiva de no volver a verlo nunca más... ni a él, ni a las cartas, ni a Yue. Todo pudo haber salido tan mal, y ella no estaría allí sonriendo, sino lamentándose no sólo por la pérdida de esos maravillosos seres, sino por saberse enteramente culpable de ello –una culpa mucho más directa que la que sentía por la muerte de Touya.

Abrió la puerta y salió de puntillas, procurando no despertar a Kero. Bajó las escaleras con sumo cuidado y llegó a la cocina. Su padre aún no se había levantado, así que ahora ella haría el desayuno; él había insistido en hacerlo desde que llegó a Tomoeda, argumentando que mantenerse ocupado le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, aunque ella sabía que no era sólo por eso, simplemente él siempre había sido así.

Mientras se empeñaba en preparar un omelet para llevarle a Kero antes de que su padre se levantara y la viera (alimentar a la glotona bestiecilla no era tan fácil como cuando se encontraba sola), su mente viajó inevitablemente a todos los sucesos del día anterior, desde su encuentro con ese tal Subaru Sumeragi, hasta el momento en que recibió, aliviada, el perdón de las cartas. Todo había pasado de una manera inesperada, tan rápidamente, aunque entonces le había parecido toda una eternidad.

El pensar que no podría hacer nada por las criaturas que siempre lo habían dado todo por protegerla la había hecho sentir tan inútil... cada segundo que había pasado sin que la situación cambiara se le había antojado como un día entero.

Suspiró. Al menos ya había pasado.

Deslizó el omelet de la sartén a un plato extendido y lo acompañó con puré de papas y tocino. Sacó de la nevera un flan de considerable tamaño y lo colocó en un plato junto al primero, sobre una bandeja. El felino guardián no perdonaba el postre en ninguna comida del día.

Caminó con él fuera de la cocina aún con la mente trabajando fuera de ese plano, reparando en algo que realmente le había llamado la atención el día anterior:

Yue nunca había expresado su sentir antes. Lo único que sabía al respecto era que sus sentimientos por el mago Clow eran fuertes. Incluso en otra ocasión llegó a pensar que le agradaba Touya, pero nunca había manifestado un deseo real, sólo se limitaba a hacer su trabajo sin chistar, sometiéndose a todo cuanto ella le dijera, o a lo que el destino deparara. Esto a veces había implicado grandes sacrificios de la criatura alada al resignarse a vivir en las sombras bajo el escudo de Yukito, dejando que éste desarrollara su vida prácticamente sin intervenciones de su parte. "_Pero ayer... él dijo que quería vivir, que quería quedarse aquí"._

No podía referirse solamente a mantener una "existencia" plana y en las sombras, sino a una vida de verdad, sin tener que ocultarse. Después de todo, una vida sumido en la oscuridad no podía considerarse una vida, o al menos eso le pareció a Sakura. Además, Kero _sí _podía tener su propia vida… a su manera. Era cierto que el animalillo no podía mostrarse a los demás tan fácilmente, pero al menos gozaba de cierta libertad que el Juez ni siquiera había conocido hasta ahora.

"_¿Por qué nunca había pensado en esto?" _Sakura se sintió conmovida y, valga la pena decirlo, culpable. Finalmente comprendía que ponerse en los zapatos del Guardián de la Luna no era nada fácil. Pero al abrir la puerta de su recámara, Sakura lo hizo con una nueva determinación: tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

—No, Sakura-chan, no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero dame más postre... —balbuceó la menuda criatura entre sueños, removiéndose cerca de la almohada.

Sakura caminó hasta la cama, dejando la charola sobre el buró en tanto contemplaba a la _imponente_ Bestia del Sello y continuaba dando rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

—¡Síiii, comida! —la aguda exclamación la hizo volver su atención al muñequito, quien no sólo había despertado, sino que ahora agitaba su inverosímil colita mientras revoloteaba vigorosamente hacia la charola. El agradable aroma de la comida lo había sacado de sus sueños; era infinitamente más efectivo que una alarma.

Después definitivamente tendría que hablar con Yue, decidió.

— Kero, recuerda que no puedes hablar tan fuerte mientras papá esté aquí —le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que el guardián entendió de inmediato.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención, pero descuida, tu padre aún debe estar dormido —calló un momento en tanto se llevaba un gran trozo de omelet a la boca, apenas deteniéndose a masticarlo antes de pasarlo—. Hoy te levantaste muy temprano, me sorprende que te adelantaras al despertador.

—Quería que papá descansara un poco más hoy, eso es todo —le aseguró ella mientras él engullía otro gigantesco bocado. Pero aún después de tragarlo, el león de felpa quedó en silencio aparentemente reflexivo, llamando la atención de la castaña, quien lo observó, arqueando una ceja interrogativa.

—Sakura —escuchó su aguda voz provista de una muy poca habitual seriedad—, lo que pasó ayer...

— Eso... yo... —la dueña de las cartas bajó la cabeza con la sola mención del suceso

—No, Sakura... no me refiero a lo que ocurrió con Yue, conmigo, o con las cartas —la afirmación con la que Kerberos la interrumpió la sorprendió, pero el diminuto peluche no la veía a ella, sino a un punto lejano y perdido en la nada—. Estoy hablando de Eriol —y finalmente regresó su mirada a la cada vez más perpleja joven—. Con lo que pasó, a todos se nos olvidó un detalle, pero ahora que lo analizo... ¿Qué hacía la reencarnación de Clow en casa de Tsukishiro? Él no te había avisado que vendría, cosa que nunca olvida hacer —la contempló con pasmosa seriedad.

—Tienes razón —contestó ella casi en un susurro, por primera vez pensando en el asunto, _"__Además, Eriol parecía saber ya todos los pormenores de lo que pasaba"_ torció la boca inconscientemente, intentando meditar al respecto.

—No te dijo dónde se estaba alojando, ¿verdad? —el silencio, seguido de la pequeña risita nerviosa de la mujer le dieron la respuesta—. ¡Ay, apuesto a que se te olvidó preguntarle! —levantó nuevamente la voz, no sabiendo qué era más increíble: 1) que ella pasara por alto algo tan importante o, 2) que él aún se siguiera sorprendiendo de las inoportunas distracciones que tenían lugar en la mente de su despistada ama.

Sakura se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio y continuó hablando en un susurro.

— Perdón Kero-chan, pero si te sirve de algo, puedo buscarlo por su presencia.

—Bien, ¿Entonces qué esperamos? Tenemos que ir con ese tipo... es tan escurridizo como el mismo Clow —el animal amarillo simuló seriedad mientras comía de su postre, pues ya había vaciado el otro plato.

—Kero... hoy tengo que trabajar, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Pero esto es más importante que...

—Lo haremos por la tarde, cuando regrese. Pero te prometo que ubicaré su presencia mientras tanto. Ahora voy a bajar —dijo, recogiendo los platos que había usado el guardián—. Todavía tengo que preparar mi desayuno y el de papá.

—Está bien, pero en la tarde buscaremos a Eriol —puntualizó Kerberos cruzando sus pequeños brazos.

* * *

El suave rumor del viento entre los árboles del pacífico lugar llegaba hasta sus oídos como si quisiera susurrarle una melodía, pero eso no lograba calmar su turbado espíritu. No mientras continuara observando esas letras, esa piedra; pero no había apartado la vista ni un segundo desde hacía ya media hora.

No podía creerlo... no, no quería creerlo, a pesar de que no había duda de lo que había ocurrido, ni de que quien descansaba ahora en esa tumba era Touya Kinomoto, tal y como lo decían las letras grabadas en la losa. Una lágrima hizo su camino por su mejilla y su mandíbula hasta caer, después de sujetarse vacilantemente unos segundos de su mentón, al suelo.

Llenó sus pulmones con una nueva bocanada de aire, pero no se sintió en absoluto revitalizada. En realidad lo que sentía eran unas inmensas ganas de llorar tendidamente, mas no podía hacerlo, lo había intentado antes en Francia, pero el sentimiento de dolor se quedaba ahogado en su garganta para luego regresar a llenar el vacío de su pecho.

Se secó el rastro húmedo que había dejado la solitaria gota salina en su rostro y se acarició los brazos, rodeándose con ellos como una niña que tiene frío e intenta calentarse.

— No había tenido oportunidad de visitarlo —pareció entonces que le hablaba al viento.

—No eres la única —una suave voz varonil que vino desde su espalda confirmó que no estaba hablando sola. Él la observó desde atrás. Pensándolo bien, no era de sorprender que lo hubiera descubierto, de niña había sido muy perspicaz y ahora veía que sus sentidos se habían aguzado aún más. Se acercó a ella para colocarse a su lado—. No viniste a hacer una visita al hermano de Sakura.

Ella simplemente bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio. Las amatistas que eran sus ojos no brillaban, secas de vida.

—No es por tu primo por quien has venido a llorar en silencio —insistió él y a ella no le asombró que hubiera sido capaz de notarlo—, tampoco por el hermano de tu mejor amiga. Él era alguien demasiado especial para ti.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos lentamente y asintió en silencio. Por primera vez en su vida, había admitido ante alguien lo que sentía por Touya Kinomoto.

La puerta se había abierto.

Inesperadamente, ese intenso dolor explotó en su pecho y comenzó a agitarla, mientras con un sólo sollozo se le nubló la visión y dos ríos de lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar sin cesar por sus mejillas. Tomoyo agachó la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cara, encogiéndose un poco, adquiriendo una apariencia de suma fragilidad. Ahora entendía lo que necesitaba para poder llorar...

Admitir primero en alta voz que amaba a ese hombre con todo su ser... al hombre que ahora se había ido para no volver.

Eriol se acercó a ella y tomó sus hombros, halando de ella para pegarla a él y permitirle llorar en su costado, cosa que ella hizo de inmediato, humedeciendo la blanca camisa perfectamente planchada. Tomoyo continuó sacudiéndose y lo abrazó, estrechándolo con fuerza, como si intentara asirse de algo que la salvara de caer en el inmenso vacío que ahora sentía en su corazón.

— ¿Por qué?

Finalmente él correspondió el abrazo cubriéndola y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, como si intentara protegerla del frío que podía sentir en su aura inerme. No intentó contestarle, pues sabía que en sus palabras no había una, sino un sinnúmero de preguntas, preguntas que sólo ella podía y debía responderse. Nunca había imaginado ver así a su amiga de la infancia. Durante las ocasiones en que regresó a Japón pudo darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, ella sentía algo por el hermano de Sakura y sufría al saber que ese sentimiento no le era correspondido, y más aún al obligarse a guardarlo en su interior para que sus amigos, en especial la castaña, no se preocuparan por ella. Siempre había intentado mostrarse fuerte y no derrumbarse frente a los demás, tan acostumbrados siempre a su jovial personalidad. ¿Pero qué tanto la conocían realmente? pensaba mientras la sentía temblar en sus brazos.

—Mentí… cuando dije que no había podido venir antes —la escuchó decir ahogadamente contra su camisa—. Pude venir ayer... incluso el mismo día que llegué. Pero temía hacerlo... —titubeó y él le concedió todo el tiempo del mundo—. Sabía que una vez viendo su tumba... no podría aferrarme más a la esperanza de que fuera un sueño, una pesadilla, o un terrible error... —respiró un par de veces para intentar calmarse—, sólo... —ella se separó un poco de él y lo miró, intentando esbozar una sonrisa que no logró más que reflejar su melancolía—, sólo me tranquiliza un poco saber... que pude decirle lo que sentía.

El inglés sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo colocó en una mano, apretándola con suavidad para confortarla.

—Gracias Eriol —miró el pañuelo, ahora en su mano—. No había podido hacerlo. Sentía que el dolor me asfixiaba, que se hacía más grande, pero no sabía cómo sacarlo… cómo llorarlo. De verdad, gracias —en esta ocasión su sonrisa, aunque muy pequeña y trémula, era sincera, y esta vez era el turno de él de agradecer verla nuevamente en su rostro, cosa que hizo en silencio.

* * *

Ya el sol declinaba en el cielo vespertino de la capital, pero el calor de la estación no menguaba un solo grado y un aire sofocante inundaba el lugar.

En el interior de su apartamento, las aspas del ventilador giraban incesantes, recordándole con su poca efectividad las ventajas del aire acondicionado, pero por enésima vez no le dio importancia al asunto, eran cosas que realmente carecían de interés para él... ésa y muchas otras cosas habían dejado de tenerlo hacía mucho tiempo...

Tanto tiempo que irónicamente todo parecía haber ocurrido ayer.

—Así que sigues aquí —Subaru con su camisa de vestir blanca desabotonada al cuello, levantó la vista de su lectura tras haber sido interrumpido en ello y sus cavilaciones—. Supuse que no descansarías en paz tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿Por qué puedo sentir esta energía maligna amenazando a mi hermana? —fueron las palabras que el visitante usó a modo de saludo.

—No sé lo que está pasando, pero la razón por la que lo sientes de esa manera es debido a que estás muerto —respondió serenamente el menor de los dos—. Además, no sólo lo sientes como un espíritu normal lo haría, sino que puedes saber la naturaleza de su aura y cuán fuerte es.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tu magia ha regresado a ti desde que moriste —clavó su ojo verde esmeralda en él, movimiento que involuntariamente siguió su ojo ciego.

—¿Regresó...? —Touya frunció el ceño.

—En tu caso pudiste transferir tus poderes físicamente a otro portador mientras estuviste vivo, por lo que la magia ya no pudo encontrar su lugar en tu cuerpo, que quedó seco al ser drenado de su poder. Sin embargo, hagas lo que hagas, esa energía forma parte de tu espíritu, pues tu poder es innato y espiritual: forma parte de tu esencia. Así que, una vez que el cuerpo ya no estaba ahí para estorbarle, pudo volver a ti —explicó Subaru.

—Ya veo —reflexionó el mayor de los Kinomoto, pero igual frunció el ceño—. Sakura corre peligro —el otro lo miró inquisitivamente—... esa presencia se prepara a atacar... y eso puede ser hoy.

—Tu hermana debe saberlo —y, al notar la mirada del trigueño, abrió los ojos un poco—. Está bien, yo se lo diré, ¿pero por qué no quieres que sepa que estás aquí?

—Ahora que ha recuperado sus poderes podría verme, pero si lo hace sabría que aún no estoy en donde "se supone que debería" —Touya miró hacia la ventana, sintiendo aquella energía que lo perturbaba—. Se supone que me había quedado para que Yue y e peluche amarillo no desaparecieran, pero eso es sólo la punta del iceberg. Ahora Sakura tiene cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse.

—¿Estás seguro de que atacará hoy?

—No del todo, pero... —sabía que no necesitaba continuar.

— Entonces es mejor prevenirla de una vez... —el treceavo líder de la casa Sumeragi tomó una delgada chaqueta blanca y se la puso mientras se dirigía a la entrada de su apartamento en Tokio. Tendría que tomar el tren bala a Tomoeda. "_Quizás sea mejor que me quede un tiempo allá"_, pensó mientras bajaba un par de pisos antes de salir a la calle. Era la tercera vez que iba a esa pequeña ciudad en poco más de una semana.

—Es lo que yo te recomendaría —no le sorprendió que el espíritu que "caminaba" a su lado hubiera escuchado su pensamiento.

* * *

Finalmente el aparato detuvo su ascenso con el sonido de un tenue timbre y al mirar hacia arriba, la luz del panel encendida en el último piso le indicó que había llegado a su destino: la Suite Presidencial.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salió de éste al elegante pasillo, decorado de manera tan exquisita que haría sentir a cualquiera como un pequeño insecto fuera de lugar. Apartando su atención del lujo que la rodeaba, logró encontrar la puerta casi inmediatamente, y no necesitó tocar en ella, pues justo al momento de pararse en el umbral ésta se abrió permitiéndole la entrada. Fue sólo entonces que sintió un movimiento en su bolsa y de ésta salió la figura de Kero, quien comenzó a revolotear cerca de su hombro.

—Detesto que siempre haga lo mismo —comentó acompañando a su ama a cruzar el recibidor para luego virar a la izquierda hacia una fastuosa sala-antecámara, donde podían sentir la presencia que habían estado siguiendo hasta ese lugar.

—Silencio Kero —lo regañó ella. Nunca pudo enseñarle a mantener los modales. Debió haberlo sabido desde el principio, pues ni siquiera Clow lo había hecho... aunque no estaba del todo segura de que el mago lo hubiera intentado.

Entraron a la estancia grande y circular, decorada con los finos muebles que el hotel había destinado para sus más distinguidos y exigentes clientes, pero había uno que sobresalía de los demás, pues su estilo alargado era decididamente diferente, además de su color rojo. En él se encontraba sentado un hombre alto y apuesto, de cabello índigo y piel nívea. A través de un par de delgadas gafas podían apreciarse dos ojos del más profundo azul que la miraban con calmada satisfacción.

—Bienvenida Sakura, Kerberos. Pasen, por favor —les recibió con una amable sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes Eriol —saludó la aludida y Kero alzó el mentón. Enseguida tomaron asiento ante el gesto del anfitrión.

En ese momento entraron por otra puerta los dos guardianes del caballero inglés. El que poseía una figura humana y femenina acarreaba un carrito de delicada madera repleto de los más exquisitos postres, mientras que el otro, mostrando su grandiosa forma original que hacía alusión a una pantera con enormes alas de mariposa, empujaba, sujetando la asidera con el hocico, un carrito con un servicio completo de té.

—¡Bienvenidos! —saludó afablemente la mujer de los postres, cuyo largo cabello marrón estaba atado en una cola alta—. ¡Sakura, Kero, hace tanto que no los veo! Esto sí que es una ocasión para celebrar —dijo alegremente mientras colocaba el carrito cerca de la mesa central.

—Eriol-sama los estaba esperando —comentó su negro compañero una vez hubo dejado también su carrito y desocupado su hocico de la asidera. Acto seguido, regresó a su figura miniatura, tan parecida a la de Kero, pero los ojos de este último rápidamente volvieron su atención a lo que habían captado cuando Spinel y Nakuru entraron a la habitación.

— ¡Postre, qué rico, yo quiero! —y voló de inmediato, contemplándolos con un deleite que no se molestó en disfrazar—. ¡Los probaré todos! —exclamó al no poder decidirse por uno sólo.

Sakura, entretanto, saludó a los dos guardianes en sus identidades falsas y observó al suyo mientras revoloteaba admirando la dulce repostería. Pero su atención volvió después al joven del sillón, que la miraba tranquilamente... una serenidad que sólo él parecía ser capaz de poseer.

—Te veo un poco nerviosa, Sakura. Seguramente tienes muchas preguntas, pero aún no sabes cuál de ellas formular primero.

La aludida asintió y, tras pensarlo unos segundos más, se decidió a hacer la primera interrogante.

— Eriol, ¿tú sabías desde un principio que esto pasaría?

—No lo sabía, pero tampoco lo ignoraba —la ambigua respuesta del varón la confundió aún más de lo que estaba, y él lo supo enseguida, pues continuó—. No estaba previsto que esto ocurriera. El Mago Clow solamente se interesó por conocer y arregló lo concerniente a la _Card Captor_ y la transformación de sus cartas para pertenecer a su nuevo dueño —pausó un momento y a ella le pareció notar que su mirada se hacía aún más profunda—... pero es bien sabido que, si alguien que domina la magia a un nivel sobresaliente lo deseara con fuerza, puede sellar sus propios poderes, aún de manera inconsciente. Así, aunque no fuera algo visto con anticipación, ése siempre es un riesgo latente.

—Es algo que todo ser que desea transferir su magia o sus creaciones debe tener en cuenta, pues es un riesgo constante e implícito para lo que una vez esa persona empezó —agregó Nakuru, quien ahora servía una taza de té a la castaña, gesto que la menor agradeció para después quedar pensativa.

—Yo... no lo sabía.

Eriol dio un sorbo a la taza que recién le había servido la bella guardiana.

— Sólo los magos que han sido entrenados dentro de un linaje lo saben, pues es un conocimiento ancestral que los sabios no olvidan transmitir. Pero los demás generalmente lo descubren por sí mismos... o simplemente no lo hacen y nunca saben lo que pasó con su magia si esto les llega a ocurrir. Pero Sakura, tú sí lo sabías —la afirmación sorprendió bastante a su interlocutora, que lo miró desconcertada, cual si hubiera dicho la cosa más incoherente del mundo.

—¿Yo? Pero... —se quedó sin palabras, "_¿Qué?"_ En esos momentos sólo una cosa era definitiva: Sólo Eriol Hiragizawa era capaz de confundirla cada vez más, aún cuando ya creía que eso era imposible.

—¿No sentiste una advertencia antes de que todo esto ocurriera? —inquirió él al ver que ella no daba señas de poder decir algo.

"_¿Una advertencia?"_ Su mirada se clavó en la taza de té que había tomado sin darse cuenta. El líquido verdoso ondeaba ligeramente por los movimientos de su mano, pero su vista se perdió en otro lugar, intentando recordar.

"_Detente"_

— Sí —habló finalmente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con su respuesta cuando una memoria llegó a su mente—… justo antes de decir todas esas cosas... una voz, algo dentro de mí me gritó que me detuviera— frunció el ceño—,fue un grito desesperado, claro y fuerte, pero no le hice caso, no quería escuchar a nadie.

El inglés asintió reflexivamente.

— Eso es porque muy dentro de ti ya sabías lo que ocurriría, es lo más natural tratándose de una persona de poderes innatos.

—Entiendo —ella bebió un poco de su propia taza y sonrió ligeramente cuando el menudo peluche amarillo llegó hasta ella cargando como podía un plato con una rebanada de pastel.

—Dado que tú no vas, yo mismo te traje uno de los más ricos —dijo él, orgulloso por ser un verdadero caballero. Aunque más bien tendría que haber dicho: "Uno de los pocos que aún quedan". Su ama le agradeció y él se giró para encarar al mago, tornando su expresión más seria—. ¿Qué es lo que pasó con la llave de Sakura? Eso no estaba previsto, nunca me dijiste que ocurriría algo así.

—Ya no usabas tu llave, ¿verdad, Sakura? —viendo que ella asentía, Eriol continuó—. Sin embargo la cargabas contigo, eso es porque ya la considerabas parte de ti, quizá incluso una especie de amuleto, era algo más bien inconsciente.

—Sí, eso creo —murmuró ella.

—Lo que hiciste ayer no sólo trajo de vuelta tu magia, sino que reafirmó tu deseo de vivir con ella y la activó nuevamente, por lo que la llave se unió a ti. De lo contrario simplemente hubiera desaparecido —se detuvo y ladeó un poco la cabeza—. Ahora esa llave cambiará en tu interior.

La castaña arqueó ambas cejas y sus grandes ojos verdes lo miraron extrañados.

— ¿Cambiará?

Eriol asintió.

— La próxima vez que la tengas en tus manos su forma habrá cambiado y estará ahí para responder a tu más profundo deseo.

—¿Cuándo será eso? —preguntó ella, aunque la misma cuestión se repetía en la cabeza de Kerberos, e incluso en los otros dos guardianes que se limitaban a observar con silencio la escena.

—Cuando tú la llames —fue la desconcertante respuesta del inglés. La habitación quedó en silencio, cada ocupante sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Sakura simplemente contemplaba el postre en su plato, aún intacto. Respondería a su más profundo deseo, había dicho Eriol. ¿Cuál sería su más profundo deseo? Pensó en su hermano. Oh, cuánto quisiera tenerlo nuevamente consigo. Pero sabía que la llave no podría ayudarle con algo así. Tendría que esperar a volver a verla después de "llamarla". La idea no reconfortó su mente como quisiera; podrían ser días, meses, años... sólo quedaba resignarse.

—Hay algo más… —todos en el lugar volvieron su atención al glotón guardián del sol, quien ahora fruncía el ceño en una expresión no muy común en él—. Eriol, tú no viniste a Japón sólo por eso

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del aludido, al igual que en los de Nakuru.

— Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de eso, Kerberos, aunque ciertamente la inesperada situación hizo que decidiera adelantar mi viaje por algún tiempo. En realidad pensaba venir en estas mismas vacaciones de verano —comentó como por casualidad.

—Entonces, ¿ibas a venir de todas maneras? —Sakura soltó la pregunta antes de darse cuenta que la respuesta ya había sido dada. Se reprendió internamente y prosiguió— ¿A qué?

—A visitarlos, hacía mucho que no venía y no podía dejar de pensar en ustedes. Me imaginaba que seguramente habían cambiado mucho en todos estos años —respondió él con una cálida sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —el rostro de la menor de los Kinomoto se iluminó, pero el leoncito de felpa a su lado se dio un tope en la frente y bufó.

— Sakura... no es cierto —dijo en un suspiro de derrota y entornó los ojos. Su joven dueña pareció decepcionada.

— ¿Ah, no?

Los labios de Eriol se arquearon aún más.

— Sí… y no. No miento al decir que los he extrañado y he pensado en ustedes, pero es cierto que mi presencia aquí no es por cuestiones meramente sociales —su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco—. He venido para ayudarte a prepararlo todo —en una demostración no muy clásica en él, Eriol fue directo al punto.

—¿Prepararlo todo? —la confusión en el rostro de Sakura le indicó que quizás no había sido tan directo. Eriol sonrió internamente, jamás podría dejar de ser ambiguo al hablar, era algo inherente a él y que disfrutaba de sobremanera hacer.

—Sí —el inglés se acomodó un poco en su sillón—. Sakura, creo que ya estás lista para preparar la transferencia de tus cartas y guardianes a su futuro dueño.

—¿Qué? —la sorpresa fue más que evidente tanto en la aludida como en la bestiecilla a su lado.

—P-pero... acabo de recuperarlos, ¿por qué no se pueden quedar conmigo? —inquirió la castaña, lívida de la impresión.

— No se irán de tu lado, no hasta el fin de tus días. Lo que ahora debes hacer es preparar las cosas... como hacer un testamento.

— ¿Testamento? Pero si yo... —Sakura arqueó una ceja, curiosa y un poco aliviada, aunque no mucho con la mención de esa palabra.

—No te asustes, no quiero decir que vayas a morir pronto, eso es algo que no puedo saber, pero considerando que ya tienes un muy elevado nivel de magia y puedes hacerlo, no veo la necesidad de aplazarlo. Además, eso traerá algunas ventajas...

—¿Ventajas? ¿Como cuáles? —ahora fue Kero quien se animó a preguntar.

La sonrisa de Eriol se iluminó aún más, comparando internamente aquel encuentro con una discusión de negocios o hasta la venta de un seguro médico.

— Verás: si así lo deseas, puedes conocer a quien será el próximo _Card Captor_ y la fecha de cambio de dueño. También debes designar las funciones que ejercerán tus guardianes... incluso puedes disponerlo todo por si deseas reencarnar para ayudar personalmente al elegido como yo hice contigo, además de...

Sakura escuchaba atentamente lo que decía. Sí, todo eso era lo que había hecho el Mago Clow.

—…Separar a tus guardianes de sus falsas identidades —esto último lo dijo pausadamente, sin despegar los ojos índigos de la mujer.

—¿Separarlos de sus falsas identidades? —la forma en que ella parpadeó hizo sentir satisfecho al mago.

— En realidad no puedes separar a Kerberos de su identidad falsa, pues ambos son la misma esencia, lo único que cambia es la forma de su cuerpo... lo mismo ocurre con Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon —dijo esto último señalando con la cabeza a los mencionados, quienes asintieron. Se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, apoyando los codos en las piernas y entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su barbilla—... Pero Yue y Tsukishiro-san son dos esencias diferentes que sí puedes separar, pues cada uno tiene una vida distinta "_Y deseos diferentes..."_ —esperó a ver la reacción de la castaña sin agregar esto último.

Sakura pensó en el Juez de Cartas y su magnánima identidad falsa. Ambos la habían ayudado en un sinnúmero de ocasiones, cada uno a su manera muy especial de resolver las cosas. Sabía que siempre se habían preocupado por ella, tanto que con frecuencia se olvidaban de su propio bienestar. Y el estar unidos afectaba terriblemente a ambos: Yue estaba destinado a permanecer entre las sombras, mientras que Yukito debía resignarse a hacerse a un lado cuando el ángel tomaba su lugar. Además, si uno estaba en peligro, el otro también, y ella no podía dejar de pensar en eso cada vez que Yue lo arriesgaba todo por sacarla de un aprieto.

— ¿Cuándo podremos hacerlo? —la castaña pasó saliva, mirando con determinación al joven frente a ella. Él le regresó una sonrisa.

— No te impacientes, será pronto, pero primero debes hablar con Yue y Tsukishiro-san al respecto, después comenzaremos a arreglarlo todo, es un procedimiento bastante extenuante, pues requiere mucha magia.

— ¡Ahora lo recuerdo, fue aquella vez que te encerraste por una semana en ese cuarto! —exclamó Kero revoloteando hacia el inglés.

—Parece que la mente de Kerberos no trabaja muy rápidamente. Hasta ahora lo recordó —habló tranquilamente Spinel, quien durante la charla se había arrellanado en un brazo del sillón de su amo.

—¡Es que ya han pasado siglos desde que eso ocurrió, por si no te habías dado cuenta! —se defendió inmediatamente el ofendido.

—¿Una semana? —preguntó Sakura entre la conmoción que empezaron a causar los dos seres que ahora discutían. Eriol asintió.

— Eso es lo que toma si utilizas tu magia al máximo, sin descanso.

—¿Al máximo? Entonces debe ser algo muy agotador.

—Así es —respondió él de manera casual—, pero te recuperarás en un par de días.

La antigua _Card Captor_ pareció masticar aquellas palabras.

— Ya veo... —y esta vez, estando más calmada, se decidió a probar su rebanada de pastel, halagando instantáneamente a su anfitrión por su exquisito sabor. Después quedó pensativa y en absoluto silencio. No era difícil ver que estaba pensando al menos dos cosas a la vez—. Eriol, hay alguien más que sabía lo que estaba pasando con Yue y Kero —murmuró finalmente y el aludido la observó con serenidad.

—Es lógico que Li se hubiera dado cuenta con el nivel de magia que posee.

—¿Li lo sabía?, ¿por qué no me lo dijo? —la extrañada pregunta le indicó que ella no hablaba del chino, pero el rostro de femenino se tornó más serio—. Bueno, eso lo discutiré luego con él. Lo que quiero decir es que conocí a un hombre en el cementerio... —titubeó, no sabiendo bien por dónde empezar.

— ¿Un hombre?, ¿y él sabía al respecto? —Eriol frunció el ceño—. ¿No te dijo su nombre?

Kero también pareció sobresaltarte y apremió a su ama a que continuara, pues él también desconocía esa información. Ella parpadeó, intentando recordar.

— Su... —se mordió el labio interior, pensando, tratando de revivir el nombre en su cabeza hasta que anunció triunfalmente—. ¡Subaru Sumeragi! —entonces la expresión en el rostro de su antiguo compañero de colegio le llamó la atención—. ¿Lo conoces?

—El decimotercer líder de la casa Sumeragi —fue la respuesta, más rotunda que un simple sí—. ¿Qué te dijo? —la miró con curiosidad, _"__¿Y cómo es que te conoce a ti y a las cartas?"_

—Al parecer fue mi hermano quien le pidió que me buscara. Dijo que lo conoció hace trece años, cuando…

* * *

—Buenas tardes, Fujitaka-san —la voz femenina cerca de él lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo dejar el sofá en el que se había acomodado a petición de la doncella para ponerse de pie y recibir a la dueña de la ostentosa mansión.

—Buenas tardes, Sonomi-san —devolvió el saludo mientras ella se acercaba al sillón que quedaba en posición transversal al suyo—, disculpa que haya venido sin avisar...

—No te preocupes —lo detuvo ella con un gesto de la mano—, creo que me vendrá bien un poco de compañía —le dijo cortésmente y al observar el rostro confundido de su visita agregó—. Tomoyo no se encuentra muy bien hoy y creo que desea estar sola. Ha permanecido en su habitación a lo largo de las últimas dos horas —y mientras hablaba procuraba ocultar lo mejor que pudo su melancolía, aunque un dejo de ésta se hizo notar en sus ojos violetas.

—Le diré a Sakura que hable con ella, en estos momentos ambas se necesitan y sé que pueden ayudarse más entre ellas de lo que nosotros podemos —Habló Fujitaka con su usual suavidad, cosa que pareció funcionar en la elegante dama, quien esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Tienes razón.

—Esto... —descubrió que aún era incapaz de llamar las cosas por su nombre—, nos ha afectado a todos —sabía que ella también lamentaba terriblemente la muerte del hijo de su querida Nadeshiko, prácticamente su sobrino—. Realmente no podíamos esperar que Tomoyo fuera inmune a todo este dolor, por más fuerte que sea, pues sigue siendo una persona muy sensible y le afecta lo que ocurre a su alrededor, sobre todo si se trata de sus seres queridos.

—Lo sé —Sonomi dirigió la vista hacia un punto en el techo, como si pudiera ver a través de los muros hasta el otro lado de la mansión, donde podía adivinar la habitación de su hija. Aspiró profundamente y suspiró, resignada y decidiendo cambiar de tema—. ¿Y tú? ¿cómo están tú y Sakura? —regresó la mirada hacia su interlocutor.

—Creo que nunca podremos hacernos a la idea, pero estamos bien, el ánimo de Sakura está mejorando notablemente y... —de repente el hombre calló y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era eso que había sentido? "_Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía esta sensación"_ pensó, tragando saliva al recordar aquella época en que esto solía ocurrirle con frecuencia, "_Sakura..."_

—¿Fujitaka-san? —la voz de Sonomi lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Ah, perdón… —se disculpó con ella, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese presentimiento, era muy fuerte para poder ignorarlo. "_Touya, cuida a tu hermana, por favor"_, sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla... nunca había podido hacer nada.

¿De qué servía sentirlo si no era capaz de evitarlo?

* * *

Sus ojos felinos se movieron en otra dirección, dejando de prestar atención a la imagen que se proyectaba en una pared en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Parecía escrutar algo que iba más allá de su visión, concentrándose en sentir lo que había captado su atención.

—¿Qué ocurre? —escuchó la voz de su ama en el sillón.

La bestia felina irguió su figura en el sofá que ocupaba.

— Alguien más sabe de usted, Tina-sama.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, no permitiré que sepan quién soy ni dónde me encuentro —contestó tranquilamente la mujer—, no hasta que llegue el momento —y el varón de pie a su lado asintió, orgulloso.

—Esta noche se llevarán una gran sorpresa —terció el hombre y ella sonrió.

—Pero más aún se sorprenderán cuando sepan que no es ni la décima parte de lo que les tengo preparado —lo miró con una expresión que variaba entre la alegría y la astucia casi maliciosa de alguien que planea algo. Después regresó su atención a la imagen que se podía ver en la pared, donde los ocupantes de la estancia que se alcanzaba a vislumbrar se habían puesto de pie y ahora caminaban hacia una puerta. Su sonrisa se intensificó al notar que comenzaban a despedirse.

* * *

—Son muchas cosas que tengo que pensar, Eriol, pero lo haré de inmediato y mañana mismo hablaré con Yue y Yukito al respecto, además hay algo más que quisiera platicar con Yue... —Sakura bajó la cabeza y habló quedamente—, ayer... me di cuenta de que no lo conozco como quisiera, y no puedo llamarme su amiga mientras sea así.

El inglés asintió en silencio. Sabía lo que eso había significado para Sakura, pues incluso para él había sido un golpe en extremo duro; en su vida como Clow Reed nunca había visto al Juez permitirse la libertad de dejarse ver como alguien vulnerable, de expresar su sentir, su opinión, y para haberlo hecho realmente debía estar de alguna forma... desesperado. Por primera vez, la criatura alada se daba cuenta de que tenía una opinión... ahora su dueña tenía que hacerle ver cuán importante era él para ella, y confiaba que el sentimiento fuera recíproco.

Yue. Había percibido su miedo, su ansiedad llenar la habitación el día anterior, y eso era algo que jamás había ocurrido antes. Pero debía confiar en su actual dueña. "_Todo estará bien"_, Eriol cerró los ojos.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Eriol, espero que nos veamos pronto —la voz de Sakura lo hizo volver a la realidad, abriendo nuevamente los párpados para verla dar media vuelta y comenzar a marcharse, aún hablándole y viéndolo por sobre su hombro—.Ah, por cierto, Tomoyo también está en Japón, así que espero que pronto podamos reunirnos todos para que la veas. ¡Me dio mucho gusto verte!

Tomoyo estaba en Japón, sí, eso ya lo sabía, pero no podía contarle a la castaña lo ocurrido en el cementerio esa misma mañana, así que simplemente sonrió y le expresó sus deseos de poder ver a la joven Daidouji y sus demás amigos de la infancia pronto.

Cuando la mujer hubo desaparecido por el elevador él cerró la puerta de su suite y se dirigió a su sillón, aquel que estaba decidido a no cambiar nunca, el mismo que se encontraba entre sus posesiones desde hacía siglos. Se sentó tranquilamente en él e indicó a sus guardianes que descansaran y dejaran la estancia. Cerró los ojos, azules como el mar, y se concentró un momento, abriéndolos después para dirigir la mirada hacia un punto muy específico de la sala-antecámara. En realidad cualquiera diría que observaba a la nada, más allá de la decoración del lugar.

—¿Quién eres? —espetó fríamente y de manera súbita—. ¿Por qué nos estás vigilando?, estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que lo haces —entrecerró los ojos de manera suspicaz, "_Ayer no debí sentirlo porque estaba concentrado en otras cosas... además de que la energía desplegada en la habitación cuando el poder de Sakura volvió fue enorme, suficiente para confundirme, pero estoy seguro que también nos espiaba."_

Ya no agregó nada más, pues en ese instante dejó de tener aquella sensación de que lo vigilaban, la misma que había sentido desde el momento que Sakura cruzara esa puerta. Fuera quien fuera la persona que había realizado ese conjuro, debió haber temido que la descubrieran y lo retiró.

* * *

Con un movimiento de su mano, la imagen ante ella desapareció.

—Así que ya lo sabes... —habló frunciendo el ceño, observando aún la misma pared que momentos antes reflejaba imágenes vívidas, cual si fuera una pantalla de cine. "_No podía esperar menos de ti, Clow Reed"_ crispó los puños de manera casi inconsciente al pensar en aquel nombre. La sombra de su guardián se inclinó hacia ella.

— Ama... —Tenebrae parecía preocupado.

—Pero no le servirá de nada mientras no sepa nada más de mí —musitó ella apretando los dientes. Podía sentir cómo le hervía la sangre, máxime al pensar que el mago había descubierto que lo espiaba desde un principio y, sin embargo, parecía tan relajado. Inclusive había continuado hablando con la Maestra de Cartas sobre sus futuros planes y otras cosas que se supone no debía escuchar, pues bien podrían darle ventaja a ella si decidiera tomarla. La actitud del hombre era desconcertante, "_¿Qué estás tramando, Eriol Hiragizawa?". _Había algo que no le gustaba en absoluto, y eso era la incertidumbre, la misma que ahora sentía en todo su esplendor. Ese sujeto estaba jugando con sus nervios, de la misma manera en que Clow Reed lo había hecho en el pasado.

La mujer se acercó a la ventana para observar el cielo que ya mostraba su magnífica negrura bañada en estrellas brillantes. Aspiró profundamente el fresco aroma de la noche estival y la comisura de sus labios se arqueó sutilmente. El hombre de negros cabellos a sus espaldas le escuchó emitir una risa seca.

— ¿Tina-sama?

—Pero no podrás hacer nada para ayudarla. Te estás tomando las cosas con tranquilidad… y te mostraré que esto no es un juego —su voz resonó suave, pero decidida, y el varón dejó ver su propia sonrisa, una bella sonrisa, acompañando a la alegría de su creadora. En el fondo de la habitación una bestia felina bajó del cómodo mueble en que se encontraba, caminando lentamente hacia ellos, y entre la penumbra se alcanzó a vislumbrar el par de alas membranosas que salían de su cuerpo, de aspecto similar a las del hombre, pero su color era níveo, resaltando majestuosamente entre la oscuridad que inundaba el lugar.

—¿Quiere que lo haga personalmente? —se ofreció el animal.

—No, gracias —le respondió gentilmente a su criatura, eran los únicos seres en el mundo con quienes mantenía ese lazo de confianza, y ellos lo sabían tan bien como ella misma—, pero te invito a que lo observes si gustas —y, con un nuevo movimiento de su delicada mano, una nueva visión hizo acto de aparición en la pared, mostrando a la joven dueña de las cartas que caminaba por la calle, bajo la luz de las farolas.

El sujeto que respondía al nombre de Tenebrae se volvió en esa dirección, lo mismo que el gran felino. Ambos miraron atentamente la imagen en espera de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

— Esto será divertido —sonrió su dueña.

* * *

No había pronunciado palabra desde que se introdujeron al elevador del hotel, y ya hacía diez minutos que habían salido del lujoso edificio. Se veía pensativa, totalmente sumergida en sus reflexiones. No había una sola alma en esa calle, así que podía volar a sus anchas, y así lo hacía, siguiendo a su ama mientras la observaba, preocupado.

—Sakura... —la llamó quedamente, y estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que le ocurría, cuando ella habló.

—¿Por qué si Syaoran lo sabía no me dijo nada? Yue y tú también me ocultaron que les estaba pasando algo grave. ¿Por qué no confían en mí... por qué me siguen protegiendo como si fuera una niña?

—Sakura...

—¿Fuiste tú, Kero?, ¿Fuiste tú quien tomó la _sabia_ decisión de no decirme nada? —el sarcasmo dolido de su voz logró hacer mella en el guardián, quien bajó la cabeza y negó lentamente, aunque no dijo nada más—. ¿Fue Syaoran? —insistió ella al no recibir respuesta del animalillo, pero éste negó nuevamente. Esta vez la antigua _Card Captor_ detuvo su paso y se quedó mirando fijamente a su compañero—… Yue —pronunció el último nombre que quedaba en su lista. La diminuta criatura amarilla no hizo nada. No afirmó nada, pero tampoco lo negó—. ¿Por qué, Kero?, ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Saben lo que pudo haber pasado.

—Lo siento, pero era lo mejor —fue lo único que pudo contestar a su favor.

—¡Lo mejor! —esta vez la castaña soltó una carcajada amarga, muy rara en ella, aunque la situación también lo era—. ¿Desde cuándo lo mejor es poner en riesgo sus vidas inútilmente? —meneó la cabeza exasperada y decepcionada—. Tengo que hablar con ustedes tres... pero primero tendré que hablar muy seriamente con Yue a solas, no puedo creer que los haya convencido de esto —el tono en su voz era duro, algo que la Bestia del Sello casi nunca había oído de ella. Verla así era en extremo extraño y desconcertante.

—Saku...

Pero se tuvo que interrumpir al sentir algo que los rodeaba, algo definitivamente anormal.

—¿Qué es eso? —Sakura volteó la cabeza hacia los lados, gesto que imitó el guardián. Entonces ambos notaron cómo la calle se oscurecía rápidamente, hasta que no podían ver más allá de sus propias manos. Pero no fue la imperante penumbra la que le erizó cada vello de su piel, sino una terrible presencia que parecía venir de todos lados. Ni tarda ni perezosa, la Bestia del Sello regresó a su forma original y apareció al lado de su dueña adoptando una postura protectora, escrutando la oscuridad en busca de... lo que fuera. El corazón de la mujer comenzó a latir aceleradamente, poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta permanente. Sin embargo, no vio venir lo que la apresó de inmediato, inmovilizando cada uno de sus miembros y apretujando todo su cuerpo, ahogándola al posesionarse de su garganta.

—¡Sakura! —Kerberos intentó ir en su ayuda, pero enseguida notó que algo sujetaba sus pies, estancándolos y pegándolos al suelo... o más bien hundiéndolos en él—. ¡¿Qué demonios...?! —agitó las alas con desesperación en un vano intento por elevarse, pero sólo consiguió hundirse más en lo que parecía ser una especie de brea.

—¡Kero! —la castaña se alarmó aún más al ver lo que ocurría con su guardián, pero después se recordó que lo primero que tenía que hacer era analizar la situación, mantener la cabeza fría, así que hizo un intento por ver qué era lo que la estaba estrechando cada vez más, provocándole un dolor punzante, como si alguien apretara delgadas y ásperas cuerdas en su piel. Así pues, logró ver que había algo sumamente fino, como un hilo casi invisible que se amarraba a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, haciendo delgados cortes de los cuales brotaban finos ríos de sangre cada vez que se ceñía más contra ella. "_Tengo que cortarlos"_, fue su pensamiento inmediato, pero, ¿cómo lo lograría si estaba totalmente inmovilizada? No podía pensar claramente, pues cada vez el dolor era más insoportable y el amarre alrededor de su cuello se oprimía más, reduciendo a prácticamente nada la cantidad de oxígeno que podía inhalar, "_¿Qué hago?"_

—Muy buenas noches, _Card Mistress_ —una voz femenina y suave, pero burlona, se escuchó en todo su alrededor—, me parece que estás teniendo problemas.

La aludida intentó hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, así que siguió concentrándose en continuar llevando aire a sus pulmones, aunque su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas.

—¿Quién eres? —el exasperado guardián habló por ella desde su posición, con la mitad del cuerpo hundida en aquella sustancia que no sólo parecía tener vida propia sino que (como ahora se daba cuenta) también absorbía lentamente su energía.

Una risa callada se dejó oír, como si su anfitriona estuviera divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Pero instantes después, una fuente de luz escarlata se encendió en un punto lejano y ama y guardián pudieron vislumbrar una sombra encapuchada que se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

— Perdonen mi descortesía, no me he presentado, pero de ahora en adelante podrán llamarme su Némesis personal.

"_¿Némesis?"_ Sakura la miró y creyó distinguir que sonreía, o al menos logró ver el blanco de sus dientes entre las sombras de la tela que cubría gran parte de su cara. Sólo un instante después, una lluvia de pequeñas dagas cayó sobre ella, y pudo sentir cómo éstas penetraban en su cuerpo, produciendo un dolor agudo que le hizo proferir un grito estrangulado por el hilo alrededor de su cuello que se apretó aún más con el movimiento de sus cuerdas vocales. En medio del dolor pudo percibir el olor y el sonido que producía su propia sangre al caer al suelo en pesadas gotas que parecían huir de su cuerpo. Incluso escuchó a su guardián gritar su nombre, pero todo esto se acabó cuando su mente, carente del vital elemento cuyas últimas reservas habían escapado al intentar gritar, se hundió en el reconfortante mundo de la inconsciencia.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **Empieza "lo bueno". Tina decide hacer formalmente acto de aparición justo cuando la posibilidad de separar a Yukito-Yue se pone sobre la mesa. Debo decir que dos de los que más tristeza me dan en este capítulo son Touya y Fujitaka, porque los pobres se enteran de todo y no pueden hacer nada… ¿en serio, nada? Bueno, eso ya lo sabremos._

_Quiero agradecer __infinitamente_ _a Banshee Shoel por los lindos dibujos que ha hecho para la historia. No le he solicitado permiso, pero espero que no le moleste que les diga que los pueden encontrar en su página de DeviantArt (BansheeShoel). Dentro de algunos capítulos yo también subiré los que vayan correspondiendo al avance de la historia. Pueden estar al pendiente en mi DeviantArt (IsisTemptation)._

_Como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios. Es increíble encontrar a viejas conocidas entusiastas de volver a leer la historia, e igualmente a nuevas lectoras. ¡Gracias a todas!_


	6. Inclemencia

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**VI**

**Inclemencia**

_Hace falta más valor para sufrir que para morir_

Napoleón Bonaparte

Escrutó la implacable oscuridad de la noche con sus ojos marinos, había algo que no le gustaba para nada y era ese extraño presentimiento de que algo estaba por suceder. Eso, aunado a la ansiedad que le causaba el saber que alguien lo había estado espiando, a él y a Sakura. Se preguntó si esa persona habría estado vigilando a la chica desde antes sin que ella se diera cuenta, pues mientras había estado con ella, su amiga había parecido absolutamente ajena al conjuro que los mantenía bajo un ojo vigilante. Si era así, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que esta situación tenía lugar? Una pregunta más que se sumaba al quién era el responsable y por qué lo hacía.

Entonces, desde la privilegiada posición que le otorgaba la suite presidencial en el último piso del hotel que ostentaba ser el más lujoso de la pequeña Tomoeda, un extraño escalofrío atacó sus sentidos. Una presencia por demás inquietante.

—Sakura —observando a través del gran ventanal de la suite, sus orbes azules evidenciaron su creciente agitación.

Ciertamente había pensado que aquel enigmático —y poderoso— ser tardaría más en hacer acto de presencia. Se había equivocado.

* * *

—Los padres del chico en la cama tres ya llegaron. Están preguntando si su hijo podrá salir hoy mismo del hospital o si tendrá que pasar la noche aquí. ¿Quiere que les diga algo o prefiere hablar usted mismo con ellos? —la enfermera que mantenía sus ojos embelesados clavados en él, alzó ambas cejas en ansiosa espera de la respuesta, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no caer al suelo debilitada por el aroma de su loción masculina y su mirada penetrante.

El médico lo pensó un momento y le dio algunas indicaciones mientras se dirigía al despacho de uno de sus colegas para tratar otro asunto que rondaba en su cabeza desde hacía casi una hora, pero se detuvo en seco a medio camino con una expresión en su rostro que alarmó a las tres enfermeras que caminaban en dirección contraria y lo habían estado observando con un muy mal disfrazado deleite.

—Doctor Li, ¿le sucede algo? —preguntaron las mujeres al unísono, pero él apenas si pareció escucharlas.

"_¿Qué es esta presencia? ¿De dónde viene?"_

—¿Doctor Li? Se ve pálido...

"_¡Sakura!"_

—¡Doctor Li…! ¿A dónde va? —una de las enfermeras alargó una mano, como si con ese gesto pudiera detener la carrera del galeno que ahora corría por el pasillo para desaparecer al doblar una esquina hacia los ascensores.

* * *

—¡Sakura! —Kerberos gritó al ver cómo su ama se desvanecía para quedar inconsciente, oprimida entre aquellos hilos que abrían más y más heridas en su delicada piel, haciendo brotar la sangre que se unía a aquella que manaba de los profundos cortes de las dagas incrustadas en su cuerpo maltrecho, formando gruesas gotas que caían de manera continua en el piso, donde un charco escarlata comenzaba a hacerse un lugar. Si acaso no se encontraba en el piso tendida sobre ese charco, era porque esos mismos hilos la mantenían en una posición perfectamente vertical y elevada, tirando de su cuerpo de tal forma que sus delicados pies ya no tocaban el suelo—. ¡Maldita! —rugió y una enorme bola de fuego salió de su hocico felino para ir a dar contra la persona encapuchaba, que esquivó la flama sin mayor dificultad en un rápido movimiento que pareció ser hecho a propósito para burlarse de la furibunda criatura.

—Kerberos, ¿realmente creíste que podrías hacerme algo con eso? —escuchó la suave voz femenina mientras sentía cómo se hundía más en aquella oscura sustancia de viscosa consistencia. Apretó los dientes y dirigió una mirada agitada a su ama, que continuaba sumida en la inconsciencia total.

— Sakura, por favor ¡Despierta!

* * *

Ahuecando sus blancas alas para oponer resistencia al viento con ellas, pudo reducir la velocidad que llevaba y, con un par de aleteos más, logró descender hasta posar sus plantas en el suelo, al lado de las cuales cayó su larga coleta de cabellos plateados. Escrutó minuciosamente el terreno que tenía ante sí, pero todo estaba desconcertantemente desierto bajo la luz de las farolas. Imposible. Estaba seguro de que ése era el lugar de donde había venido la presencia... aquel poder que amenazaba al aura de su señora.

"_Sakura... ¿dónde estás?"_, buscó desesperado entre los alrededores, mas sus ojos felinos continuaron sin distinguir cosa alguna. Además, ahora la cálida presencia de su ama se sentía muy distante... y débil.

Pero si bien no pudo descifrar la localización de su dueña, sus sentidos sí percibieron otras dos presencias detrás de él; una muy poderosa, la otra... más bien etérea.

El Juez de las Cartas se giró para ver a dos sujetos acercándose a toda velocidad.

* * *

—¿Por qué ya no siento su energía en este lugar? —preguntó Touya al hombre que corría a su lado. La verdad era que su velocidad y agilidad al brincar (ya fuesen obstáculos o al hacerlo de tejado en tejado) eran impresionantes. Habían llegado desde la estación hasta ahí probablemente más rápido de lo que hubieran hecho en carro. Descubrió que para él no representaba problema alguno, pues podía desplazarse a placer gracias a la "ligereza" que le otorgaba el tener un cuerpo más bien _inexistente_, pero para un humano común y corriente, simplemente no podría ser posible realizar los habilidosos movimientos del treceavo líder de la casa Sumeragi, quien le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo:

— No lo sé, su presencia ahora parece más bien distorsionada, como si estuviera en otra dimensión. Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto —musitó esto último muy por lo bajo y entre dientes, como si hablara consigo mismo. El mayor de los Kinomoto frunció el ceño. ¿Tenía un mal presentimiento? Qué extraño, porque él había estado teniéndolo desde el principio. Pero aquellas palabras del ojiverde tuerto lograron infundir más agitación en sus inestables nervios. Levantó la vista y, tal y como lo suponía, no vio ninguna pelea ocurriendo ante él, pero lo que no había esperado ver era la alada figura que se mantenía de pie en aquel lugar, observándolos como si aguardara por ellos.

— Yue —dijo a modo de saludo en cuanto llegaron a su lado.

El aludido no se movió, tan sólo lo contempló con su penetrante mirada durante un par de segundos que parecieron eternos. Era la primera vez que se encontraban desde su muerte, y probablemente la criatura se preguntaría por qué él continuaba en este mundo, pero aún así no dijo palabra alguna al respecto. Después, obviando el tema, les dio la espalda y clavó su vista al frente.

— Ustedes también siguieron su rastro hasta aquí.

Touya comprendió que el guardián tenía su prioridad muy clara: encontrar a su dueña y ayudarla a toda costa.

—Sí, pero su presencia parece haberse ido a otro lugar —la mirada del trigueño viajó por todo el lugar, _"__¿Dónde demonios estás, Sakura?"_

Así, mientras buscaban a la castaña en la oscuridad, o por lo menos una razón para su desaparición, "ángel" y fantasma no pudieron notar cuando el médium contuvo la respiración y abrió ambos ojos en toda su extensión, atónito. Su mandíbula hubiera caído de no ser porque una familiar oleada de sentimientos lo hizo apretar dientes y puños inconscientemente.

—Es una... _maboroshi_ **(1)**—los otros dos se giraron, interrogantes, al escuchar las palabras del varón, casi expulsadas en un mero susurro.

* * *

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_ Sakura abrió los ojos, pero esto difícilmente sirvió de algo, pues al instante se descubrió rodeada por una espesa penumbra. Intentó recordar lo que estaba pasando y a su mente llegó la memoria del terrible dolor que la había inundado antes de encontrarse en ese lugar. Sólo era consciente de una cosa: el dolor había desaparecido.

"_Así que… así es como se siente estar muerto"_, volvió a echar un vistazo en su rededor, "_se siente... solo; morir es muy solitario"_ se abrazó las piernas y quedó hecha un ovillo en medio de esa nada.

¿Eso era lo que le deparaba la muerte? Sakura meneó la cabeza, triste y desilusionada. Había creído que al cruzar el umbral sin retorno se encontraría con su madre y su hermano. Vaya momento para ver que todo era una falacia.

* * *

—¡Sakura...! —Kerberos tuvo que estirar el cuello para alzar la cabeza en un movimiento instintivo cuando se vio hundido en la brea hasta el punto en que ésta llegó acariciar su mentón—. ¡Despierta!

— Vaya... creí que sería más interesante —Tina dejó escapar un suspiro cansad—. La _Card Mistress_ me ha decepcionado —con un movimiento de su mano, los hilos en el cuerpo de la castaña dejaron de tirar de ella hacia arriba, haciéndola caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, aunque continuaron oprimiendo su casi yerto cuerpo.

* * *

"_Solitario... es muy solitario"_ una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Sakura —una voz agradablemente conocida resonó en todo el lugar, haciendo que los ojos verdes de la mujer buscaran la fuente entre la oscuridad.

—¿Hermano? —su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, casi como si temiera que su mente la estuviera engañando— ¿Estás ahí?, ¿por qué no puedo verte si ya he muerto?

—No digas tonterías. No estás muerta —la voz de su hermano se percibía irritada con sólo pensar en esa posibilidad—, y no quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así.

—Touya...

—Sakura... ¿Por qué te estás rindiendo? —la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Yo... no me he rendido —respondió automáticamente.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí pensando que has muerto y que así se van a quedar las cosas? El monstruo que yo conozco nunca se dejó vencer tan fácilmente. Además, ningún Kinomoto se auto compadece —le pareció escucharle suspirar—. Sakura, tú eres más fuerte que eso. Eres una chiquilla cabeza-dura.

—Hermano… —otra lágrima brotó de uno de sus ojos verdes al entender lo que su hermano realmente quería decir. La manera de mostrar apoyo por parte de Touya siempre había sido muy singular.

—Y, sólo para que no vuelvas a confundirte de esta manera... los muertos no lloramos, ¿comprendes? Somos espíritus, así que ya despierta y vuelve a donde perteneces.

—Tienes razón —contestó ella suavemente—. Gracias, Touya —sonrió con cariño.

—Descuida... todo estará bien.

La castaña no pudo evitar sentirse contrariada por la seguridad que expresaba el tono de su hermano.

* * *

Antes de que su hocico también se hundiera en aquella sustancia, la Bestia del Sello lanzó una última llamarada a la sombra frente a él, aunque su color azulado y su diminuto tamaño dejaron ver la debilidad que había en él por la falta de energía, que le estaba siendo drenada por esa densa y mortífera brea.

—Patético —Tina entornó los ojos con desdén.

—Todo... estará... bien... —los dos volvieron el rostro hacia el lugar donde yacía Sakura, que ahora abría los ojos, aunque su mirada tardó bastante en lograr enfocar una imagen nítida. Entonces vio que se encontraba en el suelo y que el sabor metálico en su boca se debía a la sangre que había bajo ella y acariciaba sus labios, estancada ya en un charco carmesí de considerable tamaño. El dolor volvió a su cerebro, sintiendo entonces como si su cuerpo estuviera tan apretado que, si tiraban tan sólo un poco más de esos hilos infernales, toda ella quedaría reducida a pequeños pedazos.

—No estarás muerta, pero sí moribunda... ya estás balbuceando otra vez esas fantasías que te hicieron creer de niña —rió aquella que se había presentado como su _Némesis_.

Sakura la miró por un segundo antes de buscar a su guardián, viéndolo ya prácticamente cubierto de aquella sofocante sustancia. Tan sólo la mitad de su cabeza sobresalía entre aquella viscosidad con vida propia. Sintió que le hervía la sangre al ver a la bestia en aquel estado

— Te equivocas —su voz temblaba un poco, pero aún así se escuchaba decidida y furiosa. Una furia que trajo nuevas fuerzas a su cuerpo debilitado. La mujer frente a ella rió entre dientes

— Entonces demuéstralo.

La castaña cerró los ojos, recordando las palabras de su hermano. _"To__do estará bien"_, aseguró, no sólo a sí misma, sino a la imagen mental de su fraterno. Entonces abrió los ojos y éstos centellearon con ira y resolución.

— ¡_Arrow_! —exclamó, como si el dolor que recorría su cuerpo no fuera mayor que el de una pequeña aguja haciendo un pinchazo en su dedo.

De inmediato, la carta mencionada salió de su bolso, que había quedado tirado en el piso tras el golpe del primer ataque, y de ella salió una luz que se transfiguró en una pequeña niña de piel y ropas azuladas que empuñaba su arco y flechas, disparando sin demora una lluvia de éstas hacia su ama, cortando los hilos que rodeaban el cuerpo de ésta sin siquiera tocarla. Sakura pronto se vio liberada de su amarre, incorporándose lentamente para quedar de pie, tambaleándose en su lugar.

—Bueno, te has liberado y estás de pie... ¿Acaso debo felicitarte por ello?

—No, porque eso no es todo —respondió una decidida Sakura—. ¡_Firey_! —en ese momento un niño de aspecto fiero y resplandeciente cuerpo se dirigió hacia su oponente, acompañado de una imponente columna de fuego. Pero se topó luego contra una inquebrantable barrera de agua que se levantó ante Tina, quien soltó una sonora carcajada cuando una densa cortina de vapor se formó por el choque de ambos elementos.

—No está mal, pero necesitarás algo más que eso —fueron sus palabras de mofa, pero se desconcertó al escuchar un grito más entre la niebla.

—¡_Sword_! —y, apenas en un parpadeo, distinguió entre el caliente vapor la silueta de la _Card Mistress_ que se abalanzaba sobre ella decididamente. La castaña le escuchó soltar un juramento al momento que su magnífica espada cayó sobre ella, cortándolo todo a su paso hasta llegar al piso.

—¡Sakura! —Kero sintió al instante cómo su cuerpo era desembarazado de aquella sustancia y expulsado hacia el suelo rígido y firme. Entonces levantó la mirada para ver cómo la neblina se disipaba y frente a él quedaba su ama, que ahora sostenía en su mano la carta perteneciente a la filosa espada. La joven miraba al piso, hacia el bulto que formaba aquel enorme manto oscuro que se encontraba en el suelo, inmóvil a sus pies. La criatura se quedó sin aliento. ¿Su ama había matado a esa persona?

—¿Estás bien Kero? —ella se giró para verlo bien y el guardián simplemente asintió, distinguiendo después que ella sonreía al constatar que él estaba en perfecto estado, excepto por la falta de energía, razón por la cual volvió a adoptar su forma falsa y quedó tendido sobre el suelo.

Sakura lo recogió con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos para erguirse nuevamente y observar cómo la oscuridad a su alrededor desaparecía y comenzaba a ser sustituida por la visión de la calle, iluminada débilmente por las farolas.

* * *

—¡Ahí está! —exclamó Syaoran, que había llegado al lugar un poco antes que Eriol y sus guardianes. Al escuchar esto, todo el grupo que hasta entonces había permanecido ahí en impaciente espera se apresuró en aquella dirección, pero el primero en llegar fue el varón de cabellos plateados, ayudado por la ventaja que le otorgaban sus rápidas alas blancas.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo a modo de saludo y no pudo esconder su preocupación cuando corroboró el estado en que se encontraba el cuerpo femenino, bañado en sangre prácticamente en su totalidad. La mujer le dirigió una débil sonrisa un segundo antes de desplomarse, siendo impedida de caer al suelo gracias a la rápida reacción del Juez.

El grupo formado Syaoran, Eriol, Subaru, el fantasma Touya y las dos criaturas aladas del mago, arribaron hasta ellos cuando él tomaba a la mujer entre sus brazos, cargándola como si pesara menos que una pluma.

—Necesita atención médica, y Kerberos debe descansar para recuperar sus fuerzas —habló Yue sin retirar la vista de su dueña. Apenas si notó que sus antes inmaculadas ropas se teñían del líquido escarlata que aún brotaba de la mujer.

—La llevaré al hospital —el chino tomó a la castaña de sus brazos con gentileza y la criatura comprendió que no podría acompañarla como quisiera. No podría estar con ella con un par de alas enmarcando su cuerpo. Aun haciéndolas desaparecer estaría la cuestión de su ropaje no sólo extravagante, sino también manchado en sangre, sin mencionar sus ojos felinos y su cabello largo y plateado que revelaba su naturaleza inhumana. Llamar la atención más de lo adecuado definitivamente no era cosa inteligente. Así que simplemente aceptó lo obvio y la vio alejarse en brazos de su prometido, dejando por otra parte que Eriol cuidara del guardián con el signo del Sol.

Cuando todos se fueron, él quedó ahí, sin temor de que nadie lo viera de pie bajo el alumbrado público, pues la calle estaba más que desierta...

Estaba solitaria.

—"_Realmente te hace sentir mal saber que no pudiste ayudarla"_ —nuevamente esa voz le hablaba con ese desagradable tono familiar.

Él solamente levantó la vista, hacia la media luna que iluminaba débilmente el cielo con su luz plateada.

—"_¿Pero por qué no vas con ella?... Ah, es cierto. Tendría que ser Yukito quien estuviera allí, no tú"_ —no había duda: se estaba mofando de él.

Recordó la imagen de la mujer ensangrentada en sus brazos. Una extraña sensación trepó por su espina dorsal al entender que todo hubiera podido salir aún peor. Ni siquiera sabía lo que había ocurrido ni quién había atacado a su ama, pero de algo estaba muy seguro: él no pudo defenderla, y el hechizo que le había impedido llegar a su lado era algo desconocido para él.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sakura…?

—"_¿Si ella hubiera muerto?" —_de repente sintió un hormigueo en su mejilla, como si alguien le hablara al oído y su aliento rozara su piel—. _"Yue..."_ —escuchó en un susurro—, _"ya te has enfrentado a la muerte de otros seres queridos con anterioridad, y sabes que seguirás haciéndolo gracias a la longevidad que te espera. ¿Entonces por qué te altera tanto el pensar que algo le puede pasar a ella?"_.

El aludido se giró rápidamente, sorprendido por la sensación de ese aliento tan real y tangible, mas no pudo ver nada. Además, podría jurar que la voz de aquel ser en su cabeza se estaba volviendo cada vez más clara... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Decidió no darle más importancia a ese detalle y crispó los puños, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquélla? Claro que le importaba Sakura porque era su ama, y eso era todo lo que se necesitaba saber.

—"_Porque es tu ama, ¿en serio? No me hagas reír"._

—¿Dónde diablos estás?

—"_Vamos Yue-kun, no seas ingenuo" —_continuó aquella voz, ignorando su interrupción—. _"Has visto morir a tu mismo creador, y entonces conociste por primera vez la rabia y el abandono, ¿no es así? Pero lo que sentiste hoy al ver a la Señora de las Cartas en ese estado no fue eso, sino miedo e impotencia... sentimientos que no conocías hasta este día. ¿Sabes a qué se debe este cambio?"_

"_Miedo... e impotencia" _Yue repitió mentalmente, como si aquellas palabras le fueran prácticamente desconocidas, toda una novedad para él. Ciertamente sabía que los humanos vivían estas emociones con frecuencia, pero nunca lo había sentido en carne propia. Si aquello era cierto, ¿entonces ese sobresalto en su pecho y la sensación de rigidez en sus miembros y puños apretados eran la expresión física de esas extrañas emociones?

El nudo en su garganta, ese dolor en algún lugar de su cuerpo que no pudo localizar, o quizá se había tratado de un dolor generalizado. ¿Eso era el "miedo"?

—"_No, es algo más..."_

—¿De qué hablas? —ahora estaba irritado.

—"_¿Qué se siente no tener idea de lo que te está pasando?"_ —la maquiavélica voz continuaba divirtiéndose a costa suya—. _"¿Sabes? Eso también le sucede a los humanos"._

Los humanos. Esos seres débiles, física y mentalmente. Aquéllos capaces de destruirlo todo a su paso, convirtiéndose en su más grande enemigo.

Los miserables humanos.

Los mismos que gozaban del favor de su dios creador: el libre albedrío. Las criaturas que, en la cúspide de lo terrenal, habían perdido el control de su propia superioridad.

Los envidiaba.

—"_Sí, Yue, algo más te está pasando... te conozco mejor que tú mismo"._

Esas criaturas que podían ser tan fuertes y tan frágiles, como su ama, que con una sonrisa era capaz de desarmar a un ejército de demonios, que con una mirada podía tranquilizar la mente más turbada... o acelerar el corazón más impávido. Su increíblemente fuerte (no sólo en la magia, sino también mentalmente) y angustiosamente frágil Señora.

Los increíbles humanos.

—"_Y es por eso... que yo sí sé lo que te pasa, Yue-kun..."_ —la voz se apagó en su cabeza. Una sonora carcajada de su parte no lo habría dejado más molesto. Estaba más que claro que el repugnante ente había disfrutado de lo lindo burlándose de él... y ahora debía estar vanagloriándose de haberlo dejado con la duda.

Apretó los dientes y su fría mirada se clavó en el horizonte. Sus enormes extremidades emplumadas se abrieron en toda su extensión y, tras agitarlas un par de veces, se elevó por los aires sin necesidad de impulsarse con los pies... la verdad ni siquiera estaba de humor para eso.

* * *

El viento hizo ondear sus largos cabellos oscuros en la ventana, a donde había caminado tras levantarse de su cómodo sillón y hacer desaparecer la proyección de la pared, cuya última imagen había pertenecido a la del ser alado manteniendo un soliloquio que ella no pudo comprender, pues él sólo había pronunciado algunas palabras, quedando la mayor parte del tiempo en imperturbable silencio.

—Realmente la _Card Mistress_ quedó malherida, Tina-sama —la voz de su fiel guardián vino desde atrás, y se acercaba lentamente—, incluso llegué a pensar que moriría.

—Sí, yo también. Ya me había decepcionado... pero fue muy inteligente al provocar esa pantalla de vapor para que no pudiera verla cuando atacara... no me lo esperaba —la mujer frunció ligeramente el ceño, recordando lo ocurrido.

—Me sorprende que la haya atacado así, con la espada. La _Card Mistress_ nunca había embestido con esa arma contra un ser humano —esta vez quien le hablaba era la felina criatura que había bajado de su preciado sofá.

—Lo sé —sus ojos se volvieron tan sólo dos rendijas que miraban con suspicacia por la ventana abierta hacia algún punto indeterminado de la ciudad—, eso es porque ella _sabía _que yo no estaba de verdad ahí.

* * *

Un poco de fresco viento nocturno entró por la ventana cuando la abrió para ver mejor al interior del pequeño cuarto. De inmediato llegó hasta su nariz el olor del esterilizado lugar. Todos los hospitales debían oler igual: a agonía bañada en litros de cloro con alcohol isopropílico y un toque de falsa fragancia de pino. Su mirada se posó directamente sobre la cama que ocupaba la habitación individual, rodeada de algunos aparatos que medían signos vitales, así como bolsas de suero y sangre que colgaban boca abajo a su lado.

Se quedó ahí, afuera de la ventana, solamente sostenido por el fuerte aleteo de sus blancas alas, mirando a la mujer que yacía sobre esa cama con una mascarilla de oxígeno cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. Sabía que no vendrían a visitarla, los doctores habían negado las visitas a sus allegados debido a su estado de gravedad, aunque su novio, al ser el mismo que la había atendido en la sala de urgencias, había permanecido a su lado hasta hacía cinco minutos, cuando una enfermera había entrado para solicitarle que atendiera a un paciente que recién llegaba en ambulancia.

Ahora estaba sola.

No le gustaba que la dejaran sola en ese estado, era algo que él no podía permitir, por eso estaba ahí.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que trepó a la ventana e hizo desaparecer sus alas para poder entrar. Tampoco advirtió la manera en que sus piernas se movieron lenta, casi tímidamente, hasta llegar al lado de la cama. Ni siquiera supo cómo fue que su mano se elevó un poco para tocar la delicada mejilla de su ama, que a pesar de su frágil estado seguía luciendo como...

Como...

—"_¿Como algo que jamás habrías podido siquiera soñar?"_ —la voz resonó en su cabeza, pero esta vez Yue no le hizo el menor caso. No podría hacerlo aunque hubiera querido, no mientras sus ojos siguieran clavados en el tranquilo rostro de su ama sumida en sueños.

"_Sakura"._

Su Ama, una criatura tan... desconcertante.

Con la misma mano acarició el cabello castaño.

Suave.

¿Qué era esa descarga eléctrica que reptaba por su cuerpo? Era algo casi doloroso. Tuvo que obligarse a retirar la mano, aunque el dolor de hacerlo fue aún mayor que el de mantenerla ahí. Así que mejor se quedó de pie junto a ella, sin atreverse a tocarla de nueva cuenta, pero también sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—"_Lo siento mucho, Yue... creo que ya es demasiado tarde para ti"_ —por extraño que pareciera, esta vez la voz no parecía contener ni una pizca de burla.

¿Qué había querido decir esta vez? No lo sabía, no podía ordenar bien sus pensamientos en estos momentos. No con ella ahí.

* * *

Sobre el tejado de un edificio departamental, sus órbitas azules observaban con atención la ventana abierta del hospital, uno de los mejores de Tokio. Su rostro no mostraba la más mínima emoción, ni siquiera su habitual media sonrisa enigmática.

—Finalmente sí ocurrió como había predicho —fue su comentario a la noche. Pero en esta ocasión no sabía si alegrarse de no haberse equivocado... o lamentarlo terriblemente.

¿Sería acaso bueno para la nueva dueña de las Cartas y su guardián?

¿Cuál había sido realmente la intención de Clow al crear a Yue?

Sabía que el mago había pensado en el guardián como un compañero para la heredera de las Cartas, pero cualquier otro detalle se había ido a la tumba con él.

—Tú lo viste. Sabías que así sería —habló aún sabiendo que el muerto no le escucharía—. ¿Así lo planeaste?

Eriol meneó la cabeza con melancolía. Ojalá estuviera equivocado…

* * *

Sus párpados se levantaron lentamente, permitiéndole ver el pálido techo que había sobre ella. Se quedó contemplando las manchas ocres dejadas por el tiempo, concentrándose en la pintura descascarillada como si no existiera cosa más interesante sobre la tierra. Después de unos momentos que bien pudieron ser largos minutos, parpadeó un par de veces más.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? Era la pregunta recurrente en su mente, o al menos la más importante, pues también estaban el cómo había llegado ahí, qué había pasado y qué rayos era ese sonido insistente en su cabeza.

Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y encontró dos de las respuestas que buscaba al notar que se encontraba sobre una cama de sábanas blancas y esterilizadas, rodeada de instrumentos cuyos nombres no conocía, y con vendajes en lo que alcanzaba a ver de su brazo... además de la incómoda sensación de un par de tubos que entraban por los orificios de su nariz. Así pues, no le fue difícil concluir que se encontraba en un hospital, y que aquel ruidito en su oído no era más que el constante repiqueteo de los aparatos de medición y control de signos vitales.

Volvió nuevamente la cabeza, esta vez hacia el otro lado, y una sensación de alivio llenó su ser. Ahí frente a ella, al fin algo que no le era ajeno, algo que le indicaba que todo estaría bien. O alguien.

—Tomo…yo —descubrió que apenas podía hablar, se sentía muy débil.

La aludida, que hasta el momento había permanecido en un sofá contiguo a la cama, con la vista fija en un libro abierto que tenía entre las manos, le dirigió toda su atención al escuchar su nombre. Fue cuando los ojos violetas se posaron sobre el par esmeralda, que la castaña distinguió un rastro de llanto en las amatistas, aunque inmediatamente refulgieron como si no lo hubieran hecho en un largo tiempo.

Su amiga había estado llorando por ella.

Pero eso a Tomoyo no le importó. Lo importante ahora era que la _Valiente Card Captor_, como solía llamarla en la infancia, había vuelto a la conciencia.

—¡Sakura-chan, despertaste! —y una sonrisa de incalculable valor iluminó su níveo rostro—. ¡Qué alegría! —se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella.

"_Tomoyo, siempre te preocupas por mí"_ No pudo evitar pensar la aludida al ver el siempre magnánimo rostro de su amiga—. A mí también me alegra verte Tomoyo. Pero dime... —frunció el ceño ligeramente—, ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

—Así que no lo recuerdas —las dos se volvieron hacia la puerta al escuchar una tercera voz cuyo timbre masculino conocían muy bien. No habían notado el momento en el que el hombre que ahora estaba de pie en el umbral había abierto la puerta—. Quizás eso sea lo mejor, no queremos que te alteres —el varón caminó hacia ella.

—Syaoran —Sakura sonrió al ver a su prometido ahí, pero entonces la curiosidad asomó a su rostro—. ¿Por qué habría de alterarme?

—Olvídalo por ahora —el ambarino le devolvió una media sonrisa y acarició la tersa piel de su rostro—, lo importante es que estás mejor. Te recuperas muy rápidamente, hace sólo dos días tus signos vitales eran muy inestables e incluso tenías una mascarilla que cubría esa hermosa carita.

—¡Dos días! ¿He estado dos días aquí? —su gesto incrédulo y sorprendido lo decía todo.

—Shhh, no te exaltes —Syaoran la acomodó nuevamente sobre la almohada, pues se había erguido de golpe por la impresión—. En realidad, considerando el estado en el que llegaste, dos días es muy poco tiempo, y eso es debido a que usted no es cualquier persona, señorita —le apuntó a la nariz con un dedo a la vez que sonreía y Sakura notó en su gesto un rastro de alivio. Viendo la sombras que enmarcaban sus ojos entendió que el hombre seguramente apenas si había descansado, seguramente cuidándola como siempre lo había hecho.

—Aún así nos preocupamos mucho por ti —agregó Tomoyo—. Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera.

—Gracias por haberme acompañado, y perdona que te haya preocupado, Tomoyo.

—Y no sólo fue ella, también tu padre, Eriol, Yukito, Yue, Kerberos, Nakuru y Spinel-sun estuvieron muy pendientes de ti —le aseguró el chino—. Ah, y Subaru Sumeragi-san... no sabía que lo conocías.

Sakura parpadeó al escuchar el último nombre. ¿Él también había estado ahí? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Sabes? Yue y Kero casi son descubiertos en una ocasión mientras te visitaban —rió Tomoyo.

—Kero es un descuidado —la castaña meneó la cabeza con desaprobación; el guardián de ojos dorados no tenía remedio—. Pero me sorprende que Yue haya venido en su forma verdadera, generalmente es más cuidadoso con eso.

—Realmente estaba muy preocupado, recuerda que tú eres la persona con quien mantiene un vínculo más cercano —aclaró Syaoran.

"_La persona más cercana a Yue"_ sintió un remolino en su corazón por las emociones encontradas que le siguieron a ese pensamiento: alegría y satisfacción por ser la persona más importante para la inocente criatura, y profunda tristeza al darse cuenta de lo que eso quería decir: que la vida del Juez de Cartas era más solitaria de lo que cualquier ser viviente debería poder soportar... y eso no era justo para alguien que arriesgaría todo por protegerla a ella y a todo lo que la rodeara sin siquiera pensar en su propia integridad.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con sus cavilaciones, un sonido en la puerta obligó a los tres presentes a volver su atención en aquella dirección, donde pudieron ver a Eriol y la bella Nakuru a su lado cargando en sus brazos un par de "muñecos de peluche". Los ocupantes de la habitación los saludaron con alegría, y en cuanto el varón cerró la puerta tras de sí uno de los peluches, de color amarillo y cola esponjada en la punta, salió volando hacia ella.

—¡Sakura! —el animalillo se posó en la almohada, a su lado, y la miró con una mezcla de consternación y alegría—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No quieres que llamen al médico? ¿Quieres descan...?

—Estoy bien, Kero, en verdad —ella le interrumpió con una sonrisa olvidando su propia debilidad—. Me alegra ver que tú también estás mejor —enseguida la sonrisa desapareció y frunció el ceño, confundida; ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿De dónde le había salido el pensar que la bestiecilla había estado en condiciones no muy favorables? Pero la respuesta llegó a su mente de inmediato, como un torbellino de recuerdos de lo último que había sucedido antes de que quedara inconsciente. Ahogó una exclamación, pero su gesto pasmado no pasó desapercibido a los demás.

—Lo has recordado —habló el inglés con toda naturalidad, llegando a los pies de la cama. Ella simplemente asintió—. Comprendo que tendrás muchas preguntas ahora, pero debo decirte que nosotros no tenemos todas las respuestas, aunque ya estamos buscándolas —por un momento su voz monótona se asemejó a la de un detective haciendo el reporte de un caso, o eso le pareció a ella, sin embargo pronto aquella gentil sonrisa tan suya apareció nuevamente en sus labios—. Pero no es momento de hablar de eso; dejémoslo para después, cuando ya te sientas mejor.

—Pero si...

—Eriol no será médico, pero yo sí, y lo que acaba de decir es justo lo que yo iba a sugerir: debes descansar, Sakura. Te vamos a dejar tranquila para que reposes, pero estaremos afuera por si necesitas algo —la interrumpió Syaoran, apretándole suavemente una mano y poniéndose de pie, gesto que imitó Tomoyo, y ambos se acercaron a la puerta, donde ya se encontraban Nakuru y Eriol, que observaban con ternura a la ojiverde.

—Está bien, aunque no me siento cansada.

Syaoran rió, sabía que mentía, siempre había sido muy mala para eso. Acto seguido, el grupo salió del cuarto, deseándole un agradable reposo, dejándola sola en un par de segundos, durante los cuales Sakura suspiró. No podía creer que había pasado dos días dormida... peor aún: ahora le decían que debía descansar. ¿Descansar de qué, de estar en cama? Calificó a la situación como absurda, pero de repente un tremendo peso en sus párpados le indicó que estaba equivocada.

—Bueno... quizás sí sea mejor dormir... un poco —se dijo, arrastrando un poco las palabras con somnolencia. Después su mundo comenzó a volverse borroso, y luego negro, y la inconsciencia llegó a ella sumiéndola en un profundo sueño.

* * *

El eco de sus pisadas era lo único que le acompañaba, era un sonido estridente que retumbaba por todo su alrededor, como si se encontrara en un túnel metálico. No tenía idea de a dónde iba, incluso ignoraba si realmente iba o venía; la oscuridad que la rodeaba era tan densa como la incertidumbre que la embargaba. Sus ojos verdes rebuscaron una vez más entre la penumbra... de nuevo en vano. Quizás lo más sensato era quedarse donde estaba, pero su cuerpo caminaba casi por voluntad propia, era como si algo la llamara.

Finalmente vio algo a lo lejos, un punto de luz tan diminuto que por un momento lo creyó producto de su imaginación, mas se convenció de que no era así cuando éste permaneció ahí aún después de algunos parpadeos. ¿Una salida?

Al instante sus piernas comenzaron a moverse más rápidamente, acelerando a cada nuevo paso, corriendo finalmente conforme la luz se hacía más grande, hasta abarcar una apertura en la negrura de su tamaño. Tras titubear un momento se decidió a salir... o entrar.

El lugar que ahora la recibía era blanco, cegadoramente blanco. No obstante, pronto descubrió con sorpresa que, contra toda predicción, no le lastimaba los ojos.

— ¿Es un sueño? —su mirada viajó por todo el lugar, cayendo finalmente en un extraño objeto que había no muy lejos de ella: una lanza con mango exquisitamente tallado en un material perfectamente blanco, con incrustaciones de líneas doradas que seguían formas caprichosas en todo su alrededor. La punta, inusualmente alargada, relucía imponentemente con la luz que la rodeaba, presumiendo su filo mortal labrado en plata.

—¿Una lanza? —se extrañó de ver el objeto bélico ante ella flotando verticalmente. Continuó caminando hacia él, pero se detuvo al estar a un par de metros, confundida por un inesperado cúmulo de sensaciones que se produjo en su interior: alivio, miedo, paz, tristeza, anhelo y rechazo, control e incertidumbre. ¿Qué era todo eso? Retrocedió un par de pasos. No, no quería acercarse más, pese a que el objeto parecía llamarle con insistencia.

De repente una cálida brisa rozó su mejilla y el arma meticulosamente detallada se esfumó ante sus ojos, mientras que la blancura imperante se transformaba en un campo abierto rodeado de cerezos en flor que regaban el suave césped con sus pétalos rosados llevados gentilmente por el viento, perfumando el aire con su agradable aroma. Una preciosa vista nocturna bañada por la plateada luz de la luna llena que brillaba majestuosamente, tan enorme y cerca como nunca la había visto.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y el viento volvió a acariciar su mejilla, llevando un estremecimiento de felicidad por todo su cuerpo.

—Sakura —escuchó un susurro venir de arriba, y cuando alzó la cabeza lo que vio fue la hermosa luna brillando aún más, como si le sonriera sólo a ella.

—Yue —su corazón se alegró.

* * *

La piel se sentía cálida en su mano y ver esa sonrisa en sus labios era algo digno de recordar en la memoria. Hacía sólo unos momentos que su ama parecía estar teniendo un sueño que la incomodaba; quizás no se trataba de una pesadilla, pero tampoco era un sueño reparador.

Al verla así no había podido evitar acariciar su mejilla, como si con ello pudiera remediar algo. Para su sorpresa, eso parecía haber funcionado, pues la castaña se calmó casi inmediatamente y aquella bella sonrisa hizo acto de aparición en su expresión de relajado descanso. De lo que no se dio cuenta fue que una similar se dibujaba en sus labios siempre inmutables y que de éstos manaba como en un susurro el nombre de la mujer dormida, como si quisiera llamarla inconscientemente, invitándola a que abriera esos bellos ojos ocultos tras los párpados.

—"_¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?"_ —escuchó el tono burlón en su cabeza y la sonrisa desapareció por completo, parecía que últimamente la frecuencia con que esto ocurría estaba aumentando considerablemente... para su desgracia.

"_Estoy cuidando de ella. No debe quedarse sola cuando hay alguien que intenta hacerle daño."_

—"_Ya veo... y si aparece ese 'alguien' ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿La protegerás como hiciste hace dos noches?"_ —el sarcasmo empleado por la voz hizo hervir su sangre...

Pero más le molestó el saber que tenía razón.

—¿Yue? —tan ensimismado había estado discutiendo con ese indeseable ser, que no se había dado cuenta del momento en que dos ojos verdes se fijaban en él.

El aludido parpadeó al oír su nombre y miró a la mujer encamada, descubriendo con asombro (que apenas pudo disimular) que su mano aún reposaba en la suave mejilla femenina. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inmensurable para no retirarla con presteza, como si fuera un chiquillo sorprendido hurtando un postre de la nevera. Lentamente regresó su mano a su costado, restándole (no sin mucho esfuerzo) total importancia al hecho de que estuviera tocando a su ama mientras ésta dormía.

Sakura lo entendió: la mano del Juez era esa cálida brisa que había sentido en aquel extraño sueño, aquel tacto que la había ayudado a sentirse más tranquila.

— Muchas gracias —y, a pesar de que el sujeto no se inmutó, ella pudo percibir el brillo que la confusión trajo a sus ojos—, por acompañarme. Gracias, Yue —una cándida sonrisa iluminó su rostro de manera casi infantil.

El Juez de Cartas se inclinó en señal de respeto y caminó hacia la ventana, encarando a la ciudad sin mirarla del todo, no podía hacerlo si un extraño ardor en sus mejillas distraía su atención. ¿Qué era esa rara sensación? Era algo desconocido para él, mas no desagradable, aunque lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo.

—"_Ya te lo dije: yo sé lo que sucede contigo"._

Sakura lo observó con curiosidad. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver a su guardián bañado por la luz del sol en decadencia, pues éste sólo solía aparecer de noche, cuando era menos probable que algún paseante lo viera. En casa, cuando tenía que aparecer de día, conservaba la precaución de alejarse de las ventanas para que nadie en el exterior pudiera reconocer la imagen de una criatura alada en el interior de una casa. Ése no era un riesgo ahora, ya que (por lo que podía ver desde su ubicación en la cama) se encontraban en uno de los pisos más altos del hospital, y nadie podía darse cuenta de su presencia desde la calle. Así que el ángel no temió por su identidad y miró al ocaso que pintaba el cielo con cálidos colores.

En silencio, la mujer contempló a su fiel guardián, y es que el ser, que siempre parecía divinamente etéreo e inalcanzable bajo la plateada luz de la luna, ahora se asemejaba a un ser humano como cualquier otro, a excepción de sus frondosas alas. Su piel límpida y fría lucía tan cálida bajo el destello dorado del sol en el horizonte; el viento ligero que entraba por la ventana hacía ondear ligeramente su cabello; un brillo gentil abarcaba sus claros ojos violetas; y su expresión suavizada no se le antojaba la de siempre, incluso le pareció ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Vaya si lucía como un hombre libre... y no un guardián dedicado exclusivamente a su cuidado.

"_¡Es cierto!"_ Sakura recordó entonces la decisión que había tomado de hablar con el Juez de Cartas antes de ser atacada aquella noche—. Yue —llamó al susodicho y, sintiendo de nueva cuenta los molestos tubos en su nariz, se desembarazó de ellos y los echó a un lado.

El aludido se giró y caminó hacia ella en silencio. No intentó evitar que ella se sentara, pues no pareció tener dificultad en hacerlo, realmente se veía mejor.

—Necesito hablar contigo —su voz era seria y esto confundió un poco a la criatura, aunque no lo exteriorizó—. Hay muchas cosas que debo decirte, pero antes que nada quisiera hacerte una pregunta: ¿Fuiste tú quien decidió no decirme que estuvieron a punto de desaparecer? —extrañamente pudo percibir un dejo de tristeza... o quizá desilusión, en su voz.

—Sí, fui yo.

—¿Por qué, Yue? —ella frunció el ceño, dolida, y eso no hizo sentir muy bien al guardián lunar—. ¿Por qué no confías en mí... por qué me sigues tratando como a una niña?, ¿Creíste que no podría solucionarlo?

Yue hizo desaparecer sus alas y se sentó a su lado en la cama, sorprendiéndole. Tardó un largo momento en decir algo como respuesta, sopesándola profundamente.

— No es que no confiemos en ti, pero no hubiera sido justo decírtelo en un principio.

—¿Justo? —¿Por qué le sorprendía que el llamado _Juez_ de Cartas decidiera lo que era justo y lo que no?— ¿Y cuándo creías que era justo que me enterara, cuando ya no pudiera hacer nada para salvarlos? —replicó, indignada.

—No —contrario a la ansiedad que mostraba su ama, Yue continuaba imperturbable—, pero no podíamos mortificarte más. Ya era suficiente con la muerte de tu hermano y no queríamos llenarte de más preocupaciones, si lo hiciéramos quizás no tomarías la decisión correcta, llevada por un impulso y no porque lo sintieras de verdad. Lo mejor era esperar a que tú misma lo decidieras cuando llegara el momento, y confiábamos en que, fuera cual fuera tu decisión, sería la correcta.

—¿Y si no me daba cuenta de ello hasta que fuera demasiado tarde? —el sólo pensar en aquella posibilidad le ocasionó un nudo en la garganta y su labio tembló con fuerza.

—Entonces sería porque la magia definitivamente no tenía cabida en tu vida —fue la cruda y racional respuesta del ángel, que ocultó apenas el extraño dolor que la sola idea le ocasionaba. Sakura bajó la mirada hacia las sábanas.

— Tomaron un riesgo muy tonto —reprimió una lágrima que pugnaba por salir de sus ojos inundados—. Son... unos tontos —un sollozo ahogado la hizo estremecerse un poco— unos tontos...

Yue se inclinó hacia ella y posó ambas manos sobre los hombros femeninos.

— Es posible, pero mereció la pena, porque nunca le habíamos confiado nuestra vida a alguien de esa manera —la castaña lo miró sorprendida—, y eso nos hizo reflexionar muchas cosas y descubrir otras que ni siquiera habíamos imaginado —qué extraño le parecía a la joven escuchar a su guardián hablar de esa manera. Extraño, pero muy agradable también.

—"_Yue-kun... no te refieres a Kerberos cuando hablas en plural, ¿verdad?" —_la insoportable voz satírica en su cabeza le hizo titubear un poco—. _"Podrás engañarla a ella, pero no a mí. Hablas de nosotros... tú y yo. Qué gentil eres al tomarme en cuenta"_ —ante su burla, esta vez prefirió ignorarlo, no permitiría que su dueña se diera cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

— Además —continuó—, confiábamos en que sabrías tomar la decisión correcta, y, sin importar lo que pudiera sucedernos, mientras fuera lo que te hiciera feliz, también nosotros lo seríamos.

Esta vez la castaña tomó las manos que el inmaculado ser mantenía sobre sus hombros y las sujetó, unidas, entre sus propias y pequeñas manos, mirándolas por un momento, y luego a los ojos felinos que él ostentaba en su rostro inhumano.

— No, Yue, ustedes no serían felices con cualquier decisión, tú mismo expresaste entre sueños que querías quedarte —la declaración de la mujer sorprendió a la criatura—. Sí, lo hiciste —contestó a la silenciosa pregunta que se formulaba en los ojos violáceos.

Un silencio profundo cayó en la habitación, donde el varón bajaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos, hundido en sus propias reflexiones; mientras que la joven continuaba apretando aquellas manos frescas entre las suyas con ternura casi maternal. Decidió dejar que él meditara sobre lo que quisiera por unos momentos, en tanto que ella ordenaba sus propios pensamientos para escoger las palabras que diría a continuación.

—Yue, desde un principio te ofrecí mi amistad y te he confiado las cosas más importantes para mí. ¿Por qué creíste entonces que tú no podías hacer lo mismo? Pensaste que no me importaría lo que tuvieras que decir, tu opinión, tus deseos y sentimientos. ¿Por qué?

Él la observó con sumo cuidado, como si no pudiera creer lo que oía. ¿Realmente lo que él sintiera o pensara tenía algo de valor para su dueña? Y esa perspectiva, así como la manera con la que ella tomaba sus manos provocaron una inesperada calidez que se apoderó de él.

—Yo... no lo sé —se encontró balbuceando. Era verdad.

—"_Pero yo sí, querido Yue. ¿Te lo digo?"_

—Pues _sí_ me importa, y mucho, porque te necesito —fue la sencilla declaración de la esmeralda.

—"_... porque temías que no fuera ésa su opinión."_

—¿Confiarás en mí?

Él asintió brevemente y, sin darse cuenta, una pequeña curvatura, casi imperceptible, se hizo presente en la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Qué alegría! —sonrió abiertamente la mujer y, de un momento a otro, el cuarto débilmente alumbrado por el ocaso en su etapa final, se iluminó con una nueva e invisible luz.

Qué sensación tan extraña.

Después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio, la voz de la antigua _Card Captor_ volvió a resonar en el cuarto, y Yue, que se había asomado por la ventana nuevamente para ver cómo la ciudad se sumía en una penumbra débilmente iluminada por la luz de la luna, se volvió hacia ella al oírla llamarlo, arqueando una ceja inquisitivamente.

—Aún hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo, pero antes necesito que hagas una cosa... —Sakura titubeó un poco y esta vez la otra ceja del Juez acompañó a la primera—. Necesito que permitas a Yukito escuchar esto, es algo que les incumbe a ambos...

* * *

—Yukito-san... —esta vez el aludido sí pareció escuchar su nombre y, confundido, dirigió su atención a Tomoyo, quien lo miraba sentada a su lado en el amplio sofá de la sala de espera. Un poco más allá, junto a ella, se encontraba el otro joven de ojos índigos y, en una esquina distante, un guardaespaldas de la cantante, que vigilaba atentamente el rededor con sus ojos grises.

—Lo siento, Tomoyo... creo que estaba un poco distraído.

—Disculpa que lo diga, pero has estado así todo el día —le habló ella de manera suave—, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Sakura ha hablado contigo? —llegó la inesperada pregunta de Eriol, quien se inclinó un poco hacia delante para tener mejor perspectiva del amable sujeto. Con un suspiro, Yukito asintió lentamente, meditando largamente su respuesta hasta que finalmente habló con la vista fija en un punto lejano

— Sakura me ha... _nos_ ha ofrecido a Yue y a mí la posibilidad de ser dos seres distintos... de separarnos.

—Pero... eso es algo bueno, ¿no? Yue y tú podrían hacer sus propias vidas —preguntó una sorprendida y confundida Tomoyo, no comprendiendo el por qué la actitud del varón le resultaba tan distinta de la que hubiera imaginado para lo que suponía como una buena noticia. Eriol, por el otro lado, quedó pensativo. Meditando bien la situación, era evidente que Yukito Tsukishiro, a sus 31 años de edad, se enfrentaba al temor de perder su identidad... nuevamente. Ya una vez le había sido arrancada de golpe al descubrir que su existencia no era sino una careta para esconder al verdadero ser que habitaba en su interior; una criatura diametralmente opuesta (aunque similar en más aspectos de los que ambos pudieran admitir) a él. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, ese adolescente que se convirtió en un joven y luego en un hombre de ideas maduras y sonrisa gentil, terminó aceptando esa idea como el motor de su vida. Él, a diferencia de muchos humanos, _conocía_ la auténtica razón de su existencia, por lo que se había adaptado a compartir su vida con otro ser. Probablemente para él era como contar con alguien sensato que siempre estaría ahí, acompañándolo.

Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

—Sí... es una buena noticia —contestó, ausente, el amigo de Touya Kinomoto. Cerró los ojos, no era el único confundido, podía sentir que Yue también parecía estar teniendo problemas para decidirse. Él sabía bien que el guardián lo deseaba, pues su sentimiento al respecto era tan fuerte que no podía ocultarlo, pero algo parecía interponerse para hacer dudar al juez de esa manera, aún a casi 24 horas de que la idea les fuera informada.

Tomoyo iba a replicar algo cuando una persona de chaqueta blanca entró a la estancia. Entonces su propio nerviosismo la hizo callar y contuvo inconscientemente la respiración. Todos conocían los detalles sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche durante el ataque a Sakura y la a Yukito a su lado y constató que él también se mostraba un poco ansioso por la presencia del recién llegado. Después, ambos observaron a Eriol dirigir su atención a un costado de Sumeragi.

—Buenas noches, Kinomoto-san —estas solas palabras confirmaron sus sospechas y la habitación quedó sumida en un incómodo silencio durante algunos segundos.

—Buenas noches, Touya —balbuceó Tomoyo fijando su vista melancólica en la misma dirección, como si hablara al aire.

Touya parpadeó, era como si la chica realmente pudiera verlo, pues los ojos violetas se clavaron directamente en los suyos. Pero aquello era imposible conociendo tan bien a la mejor amiga de su hermana y sabiendo que no poseía poder alguno para ver espíritus. No obstante, a pesar de que no podían mirarlo, esos tristes ojos amatistas lo estaban atravesando, recordándole en un apagado destello aquella última vez en que se habían visto: ese día en que él había terminado por romperle el corazón.

—Hola Touya —muy diferente fue la actitud que tomó Yukito, quien regresó a su habitual sonrisa, aunque ésta no dejó de tener un arrastre de melancolía. No quería que Touya se sintiera incómodo, pero era difícil hacerse a la idea de que un ser tan querido había muerto, y no ayudaba mucho el saber que aún podía saludarlo, aunque no pudiera verlo ni escucharlo. Aún así le sonrió al aire, sabiendo que el otro le regresaría el saludo: no necesitaba escucharlo para estar seguro de ello.

El treceavo líder de la Casa Sumeragi tomó asiento en un sofá contiguo y preguntó por el estado de salud de Sakura, pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder a su pregunta, arribó a la sala la persona que todos reconocían como la más capacitada entre ellos para hacerlo. Las miradas se centraron en el chino, a quien la mayoría de los presentes ya habían saludado dos horas atrás, antes de que éste tuviera que retirarse a continuar la guardia. Subaru lo saludó y el gesto le fue devuelto, en cambio que con Touya más bien se trató de un rápido choque de miradas. Pero Eriol sólo rió ante algo que había comprendido desde que ambos se habían encontrado por primera vez en el hospital: que ésa era la única forma que habían encontrado de mostrarse el respecto y el afecto que se habían llegado a tener sin necesidad de tragarse su orgullo tan escrupulosamente cuidado. Esos dos hombres se habían visto reflejados el uno en el otro, pues ambos consideraban la felicidad de Sakura como una prioridad, y harían lo que fuera para protegerla, aunque llegaran a exagerar en ello.

Eran tan parecidos el uno al otro que habían tardado años en entenderlo y, sobre todo, aceptarlo.

El médium y Syaoran comenzaron a hablar sobre el estado de la prometida del último y, ante la pregunta del primero sobre el día en que ella podría ser dada de alta, todos miraron al ambarino con apremio, evidentemente con la misma duda en la cabeza rondando desde hacía tiempo. Syaoran les devolvió una mirada serena

— Bueno, apenas ayer volvió en sí, pero su capacidad de mejoría es sorprendente, la verdad no podía esperar menos de ella —sonrió orgulloso y los demás asintieron—. Me parece que a este ritmo podremos darla de alta pasado mañana, aunque primero tendrán que hacerle algunos exámenes, porque mis compañeros aún no lo pueden creer —rió entre dientes al recordar la expresión de sus experimentados colegas al ver tan impresionante mejoría de alguien que unos días atrás había llegado desangrada y prácticamente muerta. Ellos podrían saber lo que quisieran sobre medicina, pero no tenían idea de lo que era la magia.

—¡Gracias a Dios —suspiró una aliviada Tomoyo.

—Más te vale que así sea, _gaki_ —los pocos que escucharon esa voz en la sala supieron lo que se avecinaba.

—Creí que los muertos mejoraban sus hábitos al pasar a otra vida, pero ya veo que el mentecato, mentecato será hasta el final —las extrañas palabras del chino indicaron a los humanos faltos de magia que el ente entre ellos había dicho algo que lo había molestado, cosa no muy difícil de imaginar. Yukito sonrió; si había algo que le devolvía el buen humor, era el pensar que la muerte no le había arrebatado al moreno su personalidad característica.

—Iré a verla —anunció Touya ganándose una mirada por parte de Syaoran y el mago.

—Yo no recomendaría eso, Kinomoto-san —dijo un ecuánime Eriol—. Sakura está recuperando sus energías y, aunque ayer no te pudo ver al despertar, creo que ahora sí podría hacerlo, o al menos sentirte.

—Además en estos momentos está con su padre —agregó Syaoran.

—Prometiste que te resignarías a verla de lejos, recuerda que eres tú quien ha insistido en ocultarle que estás aquí —puntualizó Subaru y Touya gruñó, derrotado.

Y es que era cierto, ésa había sido su decisión. A causa de la confusión y el estado alterado que tenía durante el ataque que había recibido su hermana, había olvidado por completo el ocultarse cuando Li y Hiragizawa llegaron al lugar. Ya era demasiado tarde cuando lo descubrió en las miradas inquisitivas y atónitas de los jóvenes. Así pues, cuando todo hubo pasado, tuvo que decirles la razón de su permanencia en el plano mortal y el porqué debían ocultárselo a Sakura, aunque más tarde también Tomoyo y Yukito se enterarían al ver discutir a Syaoran con el aire, hablando sobre la hermana de quien quiera que fuera: la castaña que ellos conocían muy bien.

Ahora también procuraban ser más cuidadosos a raíz del incidente.

—Pero... —Syaoran se tornó más serio y todos le prestaron su atención—, cuando se recupere por completo tendremos que vigilarla muy bien; no sabemos cuándo volverá a ser atacada, ni por qué esa persona le está concediendo un tiempo de "tregua"...

—Realmente es como si estuviera esperando a que Sakura se recupere —terminó Yukito por él y todos asintieron reflexivamente. Era una idea a la que ya le habían dado muchas vueltas a lo largo de los últimos días, pero aún no llegaban a una conclusión coherente.

Aún sentada en su sitio, Tomoyo sentía que todo su ser temblaba, presa de sus nervios traicioneros. Sus manos ansiosas arrugaron un poco el borde de su falda y tuvo que tragar saliva al darse cuenta que su garganta ya estaba seca. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el inglés, quien meneando la cabeza se puso de pie, atrayendo con esto las miradas de los presentes.

—Discúlpenme, por favor; tengo que ir a realizar una llamada —dijo cortésmente y comenzó a caminar fuera de la estancia, pero se detuvo a tan sólo un par de metros del sofá que acababa de dejar, girando sobre sus pies para observarlos con afabilidad e inocencia—. No tengo móvil japonés, así que tendré que usar un teléfono público, pero… me temo que no sé el camino, ¿alguno de ustedes podría indicármelo, por favor? —pidió con su característica gentileza.

Fue la amatista quien se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento y se ofreció no sólo a decírselo, sino a llevarlo a su destino. Salió de la sala en compañía del occidental mientras los demás se enfrascaban nuevamente en una conversación que pronto se transformó en una disputa entre el fantasma y Syaoran, cosa que Sumeragi ya estaba aceptando como algo común, mientras Yukito sonreía tratando de imaginarse la sarta de cosas que Touya estaría diciendo, pues sólo atinaba a ver las reacciones del chino. Lo que él no sabía bien (pero intuía), era que el moreno se deleitaba hablándole con mofa al prometido de su hermana sin detenerse, pues sabía que éste no podría contestar por completo a sus ataques y sarcasmos en un lugar público, a menos que realmente tuviera deseos de ser declarado oficialmente loco por hablarle a la nada.

* * *

Se detuvieron cerca de la entrada frente a una hilera de teléfonos públicos, todos desocupados, pero Eriol no se movió de su lugar para acercarse a ninguno de ellos. Simplemente se quedó ahí, parado a su lado con los ojos al frente, pero sin concentrarse en aquella imagen del todo.

—Gracias —escuchó la voz de Tomoyo a su lado y él se volvió para mirarla a los ojos.

—Quizás debí haber sido un poco más sutil para que no descubrieras mis intenciones.

—Si no las hubiera descubierto, probablemente tu plan no habría funcionado.

Por supuesto que ésa era la idea. La reencarnación del Mago Clow había podido percibir el nerviosismo de esa chica cuando el médium y Touya entraron a la sala. Evidentemente no podía ver al trigueño, pero no era difícil adivinar que él estaría acompañando al ojiverde, y encontrarse con él, ahora muerto, debía resultar algo doloroso para la mujer que había estado tan enamorada de él. Así pues, tuvo que sacarla de aquella habitación inventándose cualquier excusa barata. Afortunadamente su perceptiva amiga de la infancia había adivinado su treta para lograr salir.

—De verdad te lo agradezco, Eriol —observó en el rostro femenino una sonrisa, pero no una de aquellas que acostumbraba mostrar, sino una más bien cargada de melancolía.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, no he hecho nada... aún. No estaré satisfecho hasta que esa sonrisa vuelva a tener la misma vitalidad que antes, y no esa tristeza que la hace tan dolorosa —llevó una mano al mentón femenino y lo levantó gentilmente para verla mejor—... sólo entonces tu sonrisa será todo el agradecimiento que pueda necesitar.

Pero, para su sorpresa, la joven bajó la vista y en un suave movimiento se liberó de su aferre. Tomoyo hubiera querido decirle la verdad: alguien como ella estaba condenada a no conocer la felicidad nuevamente. Al contrario, debería agradecer haberla vivido por un tiempo. Su infancia fue feliz, al igual que parte de su adolescencia, de manera que ahora no tenía derecho a quejarse. Ese ser amado había muerto... pero ojalá ésa fuera la peor de sus penas. Sin embargo, para Tomoyo Daidouji la tortura realhabía comenzado varios años atrás... años de exilio obligado, de un calvario inacabable.

Desde que había descubierto aquella fatalidad que tornaría su vida en un infierno. Y ese sabor a hiel que sentía por las noches era saber que lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

Y su amigo se veía tan decidido, ¿cómo podría decirle que ella jamás volvería a ser la misma? Lo conocía; una vez decidido, él no se detendría hasta ver logrado su objetivo. Mejor decírselo de una vez antes de que gastara sus energías en vano.

—Eriol, yo... —pero un dedo en sus labios le impidió continuar. Levantó la mirada para ver cómo el ojiazul negaba lentamente con la cabeza, pidiéndole que no se atreviera a hacerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perceptivo?

—Dije que volverás a sonreír, es una promesa —le aseguró clavando sus ojos añiles en ella—. Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad para ser felices.

"_Pero yo ya la tuve y ha quedado hecha pedazos"._

* * *

Hacía un minuto que su hija había cerrado los ojos, llevada al mundo de los sueños por el cansancio que aún se cernía sobre su cuerpo en recuperación y tras una agradable pero larga charla con él. Se veía tan frágil en aquella cama de sábanas blancas, pero él sabía que ella era una persona fuerte de corazón... y en sus poderes.

En realidad eso era lo que la mantenía durmiendo casi todo el día: su cuerpo requería hacer uso de mucha magia para curar las terribles heridas que había sufrido en aquel ataque que sus amigos se empeñaban en disfrazar como el resultado de un asalto.

Fujitaka Kinomoto miró a la izquierda de la cama. Sobre la almohada, a un lado de sus cabellos castaños, se encontraba aquel peluche naranja que siempre la acompañaba desde que era una niña, desde que su magia se reveló por primera ocasión. Ojalá pudiera decirle que lo sabía, así ella podría confiar en él y no sentir que le ocultaba una parte importante de su vida, no tendría que dar explicaciones irrisorias sobre la comida que el animalillo desaparecía, ni salir a escondidas de casa por las noches cuando era apenas una niña pequeña.

No podía decírselo, de lo contrario tendría que explicarle que él también tenía una función que desempeñar en este mundo.

—Cuídala bien, Kerberos —susurró y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Las puertas corredizas se abrieron automáticamente para permitirle la salida a la calle en penumbras. Caminó con paso firme pero cansado, cargando los víveres que acababa de comprar tras un largo día de trabajo en el hospital.

Un suspiro fatigado escapó de sus entrañas. Si bien el trabajo no había sido mucho ni muy demandante esa jornada, el doctor Li había tenido que lidiar con varios pacientes histéricos e irreverentes, además de un niño caprichoso que no había dejado de llorar porque su madre no estaba en la ciudad para visitarlo. Sus pocas horas de receso las había dedicado a permanecer al lado de Sakura y con los demás que venían a visitarla... incluyendo a su fastidioso hermano fantasmal. Eso era lo que lo había sacado de quicio: tener que soportar cada tontería que le decía el moreno para molestarlo sin la posibilidad de defenderse por encontrarse con la desventaja de ser el único visible para el resto de la humanidad.

Miró su reloj: medianoche. Gracias al cielo ese 24hrs estaba a tan sólo un par de cuadras de su casa y le permitía llenar su despensa pese a su atropellado horario de trabajo. No era su hora predilecta para cenar, pero tenía hambre… y bastante. No había comido bocado desde aquel emparedado que engullera rápidamente a mediodía... y esa galleta que le ofreciera Tomoyo a eso de las cinco de la tarde.

Sólo una cuadra más y estaría en casa, perfectamente listo para disfrutar de una bien merecida comida.

Distraídamente pisó un charco con varios centímetros de profundidad y el agua le entró a los zapatos. Entornando los ojos gruñó un sarcástico "perfecto" y bajó la mirada para descubrir que no se trataba de un simple charco, sino toda una extensión de agua hasta donde abarcaba su vista. Syaoran frunció el ceño: ese día no había llovido. Fue apenas entonces que se dio cuenta que ya no había casas a su alrededor, sino una vasta explanada cubierta de agua en su totalidad, además de que las estrellas en la bóveda celeste habían desparecido y una fresca brisa acarreaba a su alrededor pequeños y delicados pétalos de cerezo que llegaban a posarse con gracia en el líquido transparente. Una hermosa vista sin duda... pero no en esos momentos, pues también pudo percibir algo más: _esa_ extraña presencia.

—Bienvenido —una voz femenina extrañamente familiar y a la vez desconocida llamó desde algún lugar que no pudo determinar—. Lindo ¿no? Espero que te guste lo que preparé especialmente para ti.

—¿Quién eres? —más que una pregunta, su tono parecía una acusación que exigía una respuesta.

—Creí que el descendiente más poderoso de Clow y miembro más fuerte entre el respetado clan Li tendría mejores modales.

Syaoran dejó en el suelo la bolsa de su mandado (sin muchas esperanzas de recuperarla intacta tras lo que se avecinaba) y adoptó una posición defensiva.

—No te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Sakura —gruñó entre dientes.

—No te preocupes —escuchó una risa—, no es tu perdón lo que busco, y te aseguro que eso fue sólo el inicio. Ahora muéstrame lo que tienes, descendiente de Clow Reed —y, con esto, una sombra encapuchada apareció no muy lejos de él, apenas rozando el agua con los pies.

—No tenías que decirlo —el aludido sonrió con confianza y sacando algo de su bolsillo hizo aparecer rápidamente una fabulosa espada que empuñó con facilidad y sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, cual si pesara lo que una pluma. Tenía muchas interrogantes que sólo esa persona podría aclarar, pero había decidido dejar los cuestionamientos para el final, cuando ella hubiera sido derrotada y se hallara impotente ante el filo de su espada, sin otra opción que decirle todo cuanto necesitaba saber.

Y, sin más, Syaoran Li se lanzó al ataque.

* * *

**(1) Maboroshi**: técnica que consiste en atrapar al enemigo en una ilusión. Se trata de uno de los elementos favoritos del máximo enemigo (y también ser más querido) de Subaru, el Sakurazukamori. Es característica de los Sakurazukamori, pero no exclusiva de ellos, por lo que Tina también la conoce.

_**Notas de la autora: **comienza el dulce sadismo de esta historia y espero que les haya gustado. Para quienes la leen por primera vez, no se sorprendan: aquí no habrá mucha miel sobre hojuelas. Por lo pronto sakura ha conseguido salvarse y esta vez quien está en aprietos es su pobre prometido. ¿Por qué tanta saña por parte de Tina? Ya lo iremos descubriendo a su tiempo. _

_¿Les gustaría conocer a Tenebrae, el fiel guardián de Tina? A partir del lunes pueden encontrar un dibujo suyo en mi cuenta de DeviantArt (IsisTemptation). Procuraré poner el link directo en mi perfil. También lo subí a mi cuenta de Facebook (Isis Temp). La próxima semana les presentaré a Lux, su misteriosa compañera._

_Me di cuenta de que la semana pasada hubo muchos problemas para dejar reviews. Fanfiction. Net se volvió absolutamente loco (también fue frustrante subir el capítulo, no crean que no), pero parece que se va regulando poco a poco, así que agradeceré sus comentarios si gustan hacérmelos llegar. Si no pueden por este medio, siempre estoy a sus órdenes en Facebook y DeviantArt._

_¡Saludos!_


	7. Riesgos

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**VII**

**Riesgos**

_La diferencia entre el pasado, el presente y el futuro,  
es sólo una ilusión persistente  
_Albert Einstein

—Eriol-sama —el pequeño gato alado se irguió en su cómodo asiento cuando observó la alta figura de su amo que se levantaba para caminar a la ventana con cierta agitación en su andar, cosa inusual en él—. ¿Es esa persona otra vez? —el varón asintió con la cabeza mientras Nakuru entraba a la estancia con una bandeja de té en las manos.

—Esta vez va por Li —fueron las palabras del inglés y tras su señal el diminuto ser se transformó en una imperiosa bestia con silueta de pantera negra con ojos tan verdes como el jade y enormes alas de mariposa que el inglés montó en un ágil movimiento mientras el enorme ventanal de la suite presidencial se abría de golpe con otra agitación de su mano. Sin tardanza, Nakuru olvidó la bandeja en algún lugar y rápidamente se convirtió en la pelirroja guardiana lunar. Saliendo sin titubear al exterior por la ventana abierta, el trío atravesó el cielo nocturno con una dirección en mente: el origen de aquella energía.

* * *

—¡Syaoran! —Sakura despertó de un sueño no muy conciliador y se sentó en la cama, visiblemente agitada—. Syaoran… ¿Q-qué… qué es esta aura que lo rodea? —pero la respuesta llegó rápidamente a su aturdida cabeza—. Es _ella. _Tengo que ayudarlo —mientras decía esto, sus pies se deslizaban con presteza por una orilla de la cama hasta colocarlos sobre el frío piso.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que hagas eso —una voz en la oscuridad le indicó que no estaba sola.

* * *

—¡Vaya! Atacas directamente y sin rodeos —se burló la sombra mientras esquivaba los golpes de su espada con facilidad, desvaneciéndose para después aparecer en otro lugar una y otra vez—. Me parece que eso no es algo que tengan en común tú y la _Card Mistress_.

Syaoran soltó un bufido mientras la mujer desaparecía nuevamente de su vista y se transfiguraba una vez más a algunos metros de distancia.

—¡Cállate y pelea de una buena vez!

* * *

—Perfecto, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con Sakura en el hospital, ahora ese chiquillo se mete en problemas —protestó con aparente irritación el ente que flotaba a su lado mientras se apresuraban al lugar de donde sentían venir una energía perturbadora.

—No te preocupes por él, estará bien —contestó Subaru sin mutar su ecuanimidad .Touya gruñó. Podía alegar todo lo que quisiera, pero para el hombre de chaqueta blanca él resultaba tan transparente como el agua. No había duda que el treceavo líder del clan Sumeragi había sido educado para ser un excelente observador.

—Es por Sakura que no quiero que salga lastimado, a ella no le gustaría —musitó incómodo.

—Claro —el tono estoico del médium no hizo a un lado el sarcasmo implícito en esa palabra. El moreno gruñó y decidió cambiar de tema por algo que le preocupaba más en ese momento:

— ¿Aún estamos a tiempo?

Subaru frunció el ceño y, brincando con agilidad sobrehumana al tejado de otro edificio, meneó la cabeza.

— No lo creo: la _maboroshi _se ha cerrado sobre él. Aunque lleguemos al lugar tendremos que esperar a que él salga por sí mismo.

* * *

La mujer se hizo a un lado, esquivando la afilada espada una vez más y dejando escapar una risita cual si se tratara de un juego de niños.

—Qué poco caballeroso eres, muchacho. ¿Acaso la estricta disciplina de los Li no te enseñó a nunca levantarle la mano a una mujer? —se burló al tiempo que evadía otro nuevo ataque con la agilidad con que un felino se mueve entre las sombras—. Ah, es cierto, creo que la galantería no es lo tuyo, no solías ser muy amable con la pequeña Sakura al principio, ¿verdad?

—Sé que eres una ilusión, así que no tengo por qué tenerte piedad —farfulló Syaoran entre dientes y, dando un paso hacia atrás, sacó un _ofuda _**(1)** con presteza y, utilizando su espada cual si fuera un báculo, gritó a los cuatro vientos—. ¡Dios del trueno, venid!

La sombra encapuchada esquivó la descarga eléctrica que surgió entonces, deslizándose hacia un lado, pero vio con sorpresa que el rayo, en lugar de estrellarse y culminar su actuación en el lugar donde había estado medio segundo antes, atacó en su dirección. Al moverse de nueva cuenta, el rayo hizo lo mismo.

—Así que ahora me puedes seguir.

Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

—No importa cuánto huyas, él siempre irá tras de ti.

—Admito que has mejorado mucho, pero esto se vuelve tedioso —habló ella con tono cansado y acto seguido se detuvo en seco y exclamó algo que al chino le resultó desconcertantemente familiar—... ¡_Shield_!

Inmediatamente el rayo estalló sobre ella, lanzando una onda de electricidad a su alrededor sin siquiera tocarla. Syaoran maldijo entre dientes y la risa femenina se dejó oír por todo el lugar mientras el efecto de la luz se extinguía y en su lugar aparecía una carta alargada que se desvaneció unos segundos después. Pero, a pesar de lo rápido que todo ocurrió, Syaoran pudo vislumbrar un extraño dibujo en aquel objeto y algunas letras grabadas en la parte inferior. No fue más que un rápido esbozo en la lejanía sustituido rápidamente por la penumbra. Sin embargo su mente no tardó en figurar lo que seguramente debía leerse allí: "The Shield".

—¿Sorprendido? Resolvería tus dudas con gusto, pero me temo que éste no es un interrogatorio —la voz sardónica lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, además, ya estoy comenzando a aburrirme un poco.

—Entonces va siendo hora de que acabemos con esto —respondió él con voz mortalmente seria. Sacó entonces otro _ofuda_ de su bolsillo, utilizándolo para convocar al dios del viento y elevar una barrera del elemento alrededor de su contrincante. Tina se encogió de hombros.

— ¿A esto le llamas un ataque? Te demostraré lo que es la furia del viento.

Syaoran entrecerró los ojos, visiblemente hastiado de esa persona, pero apenas un segundo después alcanzó a oír algo más por encima del ruido que producía el viento de su magia...

—¡_Windy_!

"_¿Windy?"_ A pesar de la sorpresa alcanzó a hacerse a un lado justo antes de que una poderosa ráfaga de viento pasara a su lado, rozando sus cabellos. "_¿Por qué ella también usa cartas, y por qué son como las de Sakura?" _se preguntó blandiendo su espada para disponerse a atacar.

—Antes de intentarlo, yo te recomendaría mirar para atrás —pudo percibir claramente cómo ella reía entre dientes. Se giró hacia atrás con un terrible presentimiento, y sólo alcanzó a sentir cómo la misma ráfaga que había evitado regresaba para golpear su persona, arrebatándole la espada de la mano y enviándola varios metros lejos de él. Syaoran volvió su atención a la sombra encapuchada y creyó distinguir una sonrisa de satisfacción en lo poco que la escasa luz le permitía ver—. Creo que has quedado desarmado, descendiente de Clow Reed. Eso definitivamente te deja en desventaja, ya que no puedes controlar bien tu magia sin tu espada, ¿cierto? —diciendo esto, hizo aparecer entre sus manos una carta más y se acercó un poco, apenas lo suficiente para mostrársela a Syaoran, aunque éste no pudo ver mucho detalle de ésta—. Lamento decepcionarte, pero me daré el lujo de ser yo quien decida si es hora de acabar con este encuentro. No te preocupes, no dejaré que las cosas se enfríen tan fácilmente —rió y Syaoran comprendió el sentido oculto en sus palabras, y confirmó sus sospechas cuando se sintió rodeado por una oleada de calor y a sus pies el suelo comenzó a arder al rojo vivo. Sin duda, una de las cartas más poderosas que tenía Sakura también formaba parte del repertorio de aquella mujer:

_The Firey._

Estaba en problemas...

* * *

—Yue —Sakura observó al ser alado en la penumbra de su habitación apenas iluminada por un pálido rayo de luna que entraba por la ventana—. ¿Por qué dices que no permitirás que vaya con Syaoran? Él me necesita.

—No servirá de nada que vayas. Por el momento no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarlo —habló él con su usual tono estoico.

—¿Qué dices? No esperarás que lo deje solo —Sakura se molestó y lanzó una mirada decidida al Juez—.Yue, voy a ir, quieras o no. Apártate, es una orden.

El aludido parpadeó desconcertado. ¿Una orden? Ella nunca le había dado una, decía que no era necesario, porque eran amigos. Siempre, cualquier cosa que ella necesitaba, él estaba dispuesto a cumplirla no como si fuera un mandato, sino como una petición que resultaba un honor cumplir. Suspiró melancólicamente y bajó la cabeza con respeto.

—Disculpe, Sakura-sama, pero es una orden que no puedo cumplir. Mi deber es protegerla. Además, si usted va, él se preocupará por su bien y no podrá concentrarse en la batalla. La mejor manera de ayudarlo ahora es dejándolo pelear sin distracciones.

Sakura abrazó sus piernas, pensativa. Sí, quizás el Juez tenía razón. Pero luego hubo algo más que también llamó su atención: la manera en que éste le había hablado. De repente sonaba tan formal y distante. ¿A qué se debería el cambio?

— Yue, ¿ocurre algo?

El ángel no levantó la cabeza ni respondió, parecía no haber oído la pregunta, pero cuando ella iba a repetirla, masculló un seco y escueto "No". Era lo único que podía, o se atrevía, a decir. De otra forma, ¿cómo le diría el efecto que su hablar autoritario había tenido en él? Algo dentro de él se había quebrado sin mayor preámbulo, una extraña sensación que lo abrumaba y que no conseguiría describir aunque lo intentara.

Un _recordatorio._

Había sido creado explícitamente para cuidar de las cartas y su maestro, y obedecerlo en todo momento; era un sirviente por naturaleza, pero nunca lo habían tratado como tal. Tanto Clow como su actual dueña habían sido siempre muy amigables con él, pero ahora que le recordaban su lugar (que _ella_ le recordaba su lugar), resultaba algo extrañamente doloroso, como si la persona más importante en este mundo para él lo mirara con desdén.

Sólo un sirviente, una criatura inferior. Nunca debió haberlo olvidado.

—Yue, por favor, dime qué te pasa —la voz de su ama sonaba preocupada y eso no hizo más que confundirlo. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? No tenía por qué hacerlo, ni por qué pedirle nada por favor—. ¿Es por lo que platicamos sobre tu separación de Yukito?

—Sí, es eso —respondió rápidamente, tomando la tangente que ella le ofrecía sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Ya veo. ¿Entonces qué has decidido? —los ojos esmeraldas se fijaban en él, podía sentirlo aunque su mirada permaneciera fija en el suelo. Finalmente levantó la cabeza y contempló la faz de la castaña a la luz de la luna. Se veía tan hermosa y etérea como inalcanzable. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. ¿Qué reacción era ésa? Había existido por cientos de años y analizado las reacciones y emociones humanas a conciencia, pero había algunas que simplemente eran demasiado complicadas. Jamás había sentido algo así, y supo que tendría que meditarlo después.

Por lo pronto su ama le había hecho una pregunta y tenía que pensar rápido. ¿Qué había decidido? La verdad era que se había pasado todo ese tiempo pensando en ello y no había llegado a una conclusión convincente, mas tenía que responder algo. Yukito Tsukishiro era una parte de él, y separarse de él resultaría algo relativamente nuevo. Quizá sentiría como si lo despojaran de algo importante en su vida, pero, dadas las circunstancias, también tenía que pensar en ser práctico: no debía seguir arriesgando la vida de un ser humano por las batallas que amenazaban con venir. El amable hombre había hecho mucho por Sakura en el pasado... quizás era el momento de devolverle el favor. Sintió al humano protestar en su interior, pero lo detuvo antes de que continuara y habló él mismo.

— Nos separaremos, Sakura-sama. Yukito debe vivir su propia vida.

—Y tú también, Yue —puntualizó ella con una sonrisa.

El otro asintió como si se tratara de una orden y ella tuvo la impresión de que el hermoso ser alado se alejaba cada vez más, aunque físicamente no se había movido de su lugar. ¿Estaría perdiendo su confianza?

—Entonces… —titubeó—, lo haremos la próxima semana.

—Pero usted se debe recuperar —protestó la criatura—, una semana no es sufi…

—Una semana será más que suficiente —lo interrumpió ella— y, por favor, deja de hablarme así, nunca lo has hecho y no me agrada que lo hagas ahora. Te siento… lejano —esto último lo dijo con consternación y hasta dolor en sus ojos verdes.

Yue tragó saliva, no había sido su intención, pero el que ella remarcara su grado superior le había hecho creer...

¿Qué le había hecho creer?

—"_Que no la mereces"_ —la incansable voz en su cabeza respondió por él—. _"Y no te equivoques, sólo está siendo amable contigo porque es su naturaleza... tú sigues siendo un siervo, una criatura inferior, no lo olvides"._

El Juez desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, donde la luna lo saludaba en la bóveda celeste, recordándole desde su altura cuán pequeño era él. "_¿Cómo olvidarlo?"_

* * *

—Estaba pensando en acabar con tu vida aquí mismo, así no tendrías que sufrir en lo que les espera —la dama de negro habló con voz dulce. ¿Cómo podía lograr ese efecto al tiempo que decía semejantes palabras?—. Si me suplicas, puedo hacerlo. A veces puedo ser misericordiosa ¿sabes?

Silencio. El chino se limitó a observarla fijamente.

—Altivo como siempre. Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo de arrepentirte —y con una risita alzó la mano y gruesas lenguas de fuego se cernieron sobre él ardiendo al contacto. Tina esbozó una sonrisa, aunque ésta no tardó en desaparecer de su cara. Ahí, frente a ella, se erguía el descendiente del Clan Li, sosteniendo tranquilamente un papel en la mano al tiempo que el caliente elemento se esparcía a su alrededor sin siquiera tocarlo—. Así que aprendiste a no usar tu espada…

—La espada es sólo un instrumento para canalizar mi energía, pero con el tiempo he conseguido prescindir de ella —se limitó a decir Syaoran como si se tratara de la cosa más simple del mundo y, sin mediar explicaciones, corrió hacia ella.

—Creo que me he perdido de algo en los últimos años —murmuró Tina y al ver que el hombre venía de frente y desarmado hizo aparecer una nueva carta en su mano derecha—. _Sword_ —musitó, y enseguida una espada tan bella como letal se materializó en su lugar. Syaoran sintió el filo atravesar su carne por el costado y ahogó un gemido de dolor al tiempo que veía, a sólo unos centímetros de él, la sonrisa triunfal de su oponente. Pero él mismo no tardó en dedicarle una similar al tiempo que alargaba una mano hacia ella hasta tocarla.

—Ya me harté de ti —murmuró con desprecio.

"_¿Qué?"_ Tina bajó la mirada hasta su pecho, donde la había alcanzado la mano del chino, y pudo ver una tira blanca de papel con caracteres chinos pegada a ella.

—No es difícil deshacer una ilusión cuando sabes que lo es —murmuró él al verla desaparecer junto con el bello escenario que los rodeaba, dando paso a una calle oscura aunque iluminada por las farolas de servicio público, bajo las cuales se encontraban varias figuras que rápidamente reconoció como Touya, Sumeragi y Eriol y sus guardianes. Pronto, los cinco seres se encontraban a su lado mientras él caía sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de ocultar el dolor que le causaba la herida en su costado izquierdo.

—¿Estás bien Syaoran? —fue Eriol el primero en hablar.

—Sí… es dolorosa, pero creo que no es profunda —susurró él por lo bajo, apenas logrando articular palabra.

—Aún así habrá que llevarlo al hospital para que lo suturen —observó Subaru mientras contemplaba de reojo al mayor de los Kinomoto, que hacía lo posible por no mostrar su preocupación.

—No, Syaoran tiene razón: no es grave, creo que puedo hacer algo —replicó el inglés llevando una mano a la apertura en el cuerpo de su viejo amigo. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y de su palma manó una luz azulada y cálida que cubrió todo el torso del ambarino. Segundos después ésta se apagaba y Syaoran palpó la superficie, sintiendo la rasgadura en su camisa y su piel descubierta en ese tramo, pero lisa y sin aperturas de donde pudiera brotar sangre. Sus ojos atónitos contemplaron al inglés en una muda interrogante.

—No sabía que podías hacer eso.

—Nunca lo preguntaste —Eriol se encogió de hombros con una inocente sonrisa, aunque no por eso menos misteriosa de lo habitual. Ya en la primaria, el chino había aprendido a no fiarse de cualquier sonrisa, en especial la de ese Mago que siempre daba la impresión de ocultar algo.

Syaoran suspiró resignado: había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

—Bueno, ahora que estás bien, creo que podemos hablar de lo que acaba de pasar —Touya se cruzó de brazos y Subaru a su lado asintió.

—Sea quien sea esa persona, ahora podemos estar seguros de que no sólo va tras Sakura, su objetivo también te incluye a ti... y no sabemos a cuántos más... —continuó por el médium.

—Ni cuándo se decidirá a atacar a su próxima presa —finalizó Eriol.

—Y, mientras no sepamos nada, es ella quien seguirá decidiendo las reglas del juego —Syaoran frunció el ceño.

* * *

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron entre la oscuridad y mirando hacia abajo pudo ver cuatro cartas alargadas en sus blancas manos: "The Shield", "The Windy", "The Firey", "The Sword"… hacía mucho que no las utilizaba. Pero sentir la magia antigua corriendo por sus venas nuevamente había sido una experiencia insuperable. Con un gesto de su mano abrió las pesadas cortinas y miró a la luna con deleite.

—Tina-sama —una voz varonil le habló desde su espalda—, ese chino…

— Parece que Li-san ha incrementado sus fuerzas, Tenebrae; en realidad todos lo han hecho, no me sorprende en absoluto, aunque eso sólo me hace pensar en cuánto debe de haber cambiado la magia de la Reencarnación de Clow —sonrió ella.

—Aún así no esperaba que su poder hubiera llegado a este nivel. Generalmente los miembros del clan Li no pueden manejar su magia sin un instrumento que les ayude a canalizarla. A pesar de que figuran entre los clanes más poderosos, es sobresaliente que uno de ellos pueda prescindir de un báculo —observó el ser de brunas alas.

—Tienes razón, pero eso sólo hace más interesantes las cosas, ¿No te parece? —la mujer le dirigió una mirada misteriosa y traviesa, cual si se tratara de una simple broma estudiantil. Tenebrae asintió y sus largos cabellos lacios se sacudieron sutilmente con el movimiento.

— No importa lo que hagan, ellos no son nada comparados con usted, mi ama. Si ahora han podido salir avante no es por otra cosa que el hecho de que las fuerzas de mi ama no se reflejan en la_ maboroshi_ tal cual son, sino como una mínima expresión de ellas —dijo con orgullo.

Esta vez la sonrisa de la joven fémina fue una dulce e inocente.

—Así es, Tenebrae… aunque… —meditó un segundo lo siguiente— creo que usar la _maboroshi_ se está volviendo tedioso, no tiene caso si ellos ya saben que no soy realmente yo, sino una ilusión… todo por culpa de ese médium —torció la boca ante la mención de aquel sujeto.

—¿Sumeragi Subaru?

—Él es el único que conoce la técnica, así que debió haberles dicho de qué se trataba. Es un entrometido —los blancos músculos del rostro femenino se crisparon—. Tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

—Puedo hacerme cargo de él si así lo desea —se dejó oír una tercera voz al fondo, en medio de la oscuridad. Un ser que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio por fin parecía haberse decidido a hablar. Tina rió con voz melodiosa.

—Comenzaba a creer que ya te habías dormido.

Como respuesta a su comentario, en la comodidad de un sofá una bestia felina recargó la cabeza nuevamente en un mullido cojín, de donde apenas se había molestado en levantarla.

—Creo que con eso ha quedado indispuesta. Si gusta, puedo ser yo quien me encargue de ese médium —se ofreció Tenebrae.

—De acuerdo. Mientras, yo iré trabajando en la próxima _maboroshi_. Es posible que sea la última antes de _jugar _en serio, así que quiero planear bien la decoración —con un guiño del ojo la joven cerró la cortina nuevamente y caminó hacia la puerta con paso tranquilo pero elegante—. Después de todo, la Reencarnación de Clow merece un "trato especial" ¿No crees? —miró sobre su hombro a los dos seres con expresión divertida, pero ésta pronto cambió a una de suma tristeza, tomando por sorpresa al de cabellos negros.

—¡Tina Sama! ¿Se encuentra bien? —éste se acercó a ella, pero la mujer pareció recobrar su antiguo semblante y le dirigió una mirada significativa—. ¿Era ella, verdad?

Su dueña asintió de una manera apenas perceptible.

—Sí, cada vez se vuelve más insistente.

—Sus sentimientos parecen estar turbándola mucho estos últimos días, quizás con el paso del tiempo se vaya calmando.

— No, algo me dice que no lo hará. Tendré que encargarme de ese asunto de alguna manera, no puedo permitir que esa mujer siga interfiriendo cuando le dé su gana —Tina frunció el ceño con aire molesto.

—Confío en que lo hará, Tina-sama.

—Le advertí que se quedara quieta o las cosas empeorarían, pero no me ha escuchado. Esto no se quedará así, Tenebrae —aseguró ella con un brillo severo en sus ojos claros.

* * *

Terminó de abotonarse la blusa blanca y se miró al espejo, satisfecha de deshacerse finalmente de esa bata que la hacía sentir incómoda y desnuda con la inoportuna apertura que tenía por detrás. Después de un buen baño, su cabello castaño lucía arreglado y brillante por primera vez en días y sus cómodos jeans la hacían sentir más segura. Miró el reloj de pared, las tres en punto, y un pensamiento reconfortante cruzó por su mente:

Por fin volvería a casa.

—Sakura-chan ¿Estás lista? —la conocida voz de Tomoyo llegó hasta sus oídos desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Más que lista! —la aludida se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Cuanto antes mejor. Tomoyo y Syaoran la esperaban afuera y ambos se encargaron de llevarla de regreso a casa, donde fue recibida por los demás. A Sakura le resultó una sensación de lo más extraña y agradable el ver allí, juntos por primera vez en muchos años, a sus amigos de la infancia: Eriol, Tomoyo y su prometido Syaoran. Yukito sonreía como no lo hacía desde la muerte de Touya, encantado con la compañía de la siempre jovial Nakuru, y su padre y la señora Daidouji charlaban tranquilamente, aunque de vez en cuando era posible notar algunas discrepancias entre ellos, sobre todo por la reacción de Sonomi, pues el hombre no abandonaba su sonrisa afable. Además había una persona más entre ellos: el médium que había conocido en el panteón. Por la naturalidad con que le hablaban los demás, no tardó en deducir que se habían encontrado previamente en el hospital. En la planta alta, también le fue posible percibir 2 presencias en movimiento y constante conflicto... seguro Kero y Spinel estarían enfrascados nuevamente en una acalorada discusión.

No obstante, la joven no pudo pasar por alto un cierto aire de incomodidad entre sus amigos, aunque después de unos minutos descartó que la razón fuera la presencia del hombre de la familia de médiums. Sakura prefirió esperar a que su padre y la señora Daidouji se retiraran para hacer cualquier pregunta al respecto.

Después de una cena amena, el celular de Sonomi comenzó a sonar incesantemente y tras unos minutos al teléfono la millonaria empresaria se vio obligada a disculparse por asuntos de trabajo. Su hija se ofreció a acompañarla, pero al ver el deseo de la hija de Nadeshiko de que su mejor amiga pasara la noche con ella, fue la misma Sonomi quien insistió en que Tomoyo se quedara.

—En ese caso yo te acompañaré —dijo un decidido Fujitaka con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas.

—No es necesario, creo que ya es suficiente con el chofer y los guardaespaldas —se negó la mujer con un tono familiar que no solía permitirse en el pasado para hablar con el hombre. Pero era imposible negarle algo al amable Fujitaka, eso lo sabían todos de antemano, y cinco minutos después los mayores salían de la casa hacia la calle que ya oscurecía, pero antes de subir al lujoso automóvil de la dama, Fujitaka levantó la vista al cielo, como si observara algo en la torre de un edificio departamental situado a 3 cuadras de su casa. Sonomi también alzó la mirada.

— Hoy está muy nublado, no se ve una sola estrella —comentó la mujer con desgane y se introdujo al carro. Fujitaka retiró la vista finalmente.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Sin embargo, en lo alto de un edificio, incapaz de sentir el aire fresco que soplaba en dirección oeste, Touya fruncía el entrecejo tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial que había recibido. "_¿Me habrá visto?"_ se preguntaba mientras sus ojos oscuros seguían al coche que se perdía en la lejanía. Meneó la cabeza. "_No, él no puede hacerlo"_ se aseguró, sabiendo que no era la primera vez que había tenido esa impresión desde que se había convertido en lo que era ahora: un ser incorpóreo. Sentir que su mirada se cruzaba con la de un ser humano no era frecuente, pero sí ocurría. En alguna ocasión había descubierto que existían otros médiums que efectivamente podían verlo, pero la mayoría no lo era, así que aquella sensación de ser reconocido era sólo eso: una sensación, quizás producto de su propia ansiedad por lo solitario que resultaba el formar parte de otro plano y obstinarse en permanecer en éste, donde su existencia ya no significaba nada.

Un producto de su imaginación, o mera coincidencia. El problema era que él no creía en las coincidencias, jamás lo había hecho, y ese pensamiento no le dejaba tranquilo.

* * *

"_Kinomoto-san es una persona muy condescendiente. No me cabe duda que él sabe algo y está preocupado, y sin embargo nos ha dejado a solas para que podamos platicar con Sakura"_ Meditaba Eriol alcanzando a distinguir el carro que se alejaba. No había pasado desapercibido a él la manera en la que el hombre había alzado la mirada directamente hacia el punto en el que se encontraba la figura del hermano de la castaña.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Eriol? —Tomoyo se acercó a él con curiosidad.

—No es nada, sólo pensaba que el padre de Sakura es muy amable —sonrió el aludido—. Debió notar que había algo de lo que queríamos hablar y que nos incomodaba el no poder hacerlo libremente.

La castaña se turbó enseguida.

—Se habrá dado cuenta de algo?

—Estoy seguro que no, no te preocupes, Sakura —mintió. Ella suspiró y después paseó su mirada por todo el rededor y su aspecto se tornó serio.

—Entonces hablemos. Me habían mencionado que estaban investigando sobre esa mujer, y la verdad es que me gustaría saber si han descubierto algo sobre ella —en realidad no había tocado el tema con ellos después de aquella vez que despertara en el hospital, pero sabía que Kerberos seguramente les había contado lo sucedido a todos, así que no era necesario darle vueltas al asunto que cada uno de ellos traía en mente, y la curiosidad le carcomía el alma.

Syaoran fue quien habló por todos.

—Aún no sabemos quién es, pero no cabe duda de que su poder es muy grande, ya que ni Eriol ha logrado saber de dónde viene.

— Entonces no tenemos nada sobre ella —murmuró Sakura con desgano.

—Lo único que sabemos es que domina la _maboroshi_ casi a la perfección —la suave voz de Subaru se hizo presente en la estancia y un par de ojos verdes se fijaron en él.

—¿_Maboroshi_? —¿qué era eso y por qué él parecía conocerla tan bien? ¿Quién era él en realidad? Le contempló confundida. ¿Qué pregunta debía hacerle primero?

—La Maboroshi es una técnica dominada por los Sakurazukamori, guerreros de la familia Sakurazuka, enemigos naturales del clan Sumeragi —explicó por el médium el europeo de ojos azules.

—¿Entonces debemos suponer que esa mujer es una Sakurazukamori? —Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No lo es —la respuesta de Subaru fue rotunda y en su rostro se dejó ver la huella de una sombra pasada—. Pero es posible que haya tenido trato con alguno de ellos… —de repente calló.

—Pero el último Sakurazuka ha sido eliminado y, a decir de Sumeragi-san, éste nunca hubiera enseñado su técnica favorita a otra persona fuera de la familia —esta vez el turno de hablar fue de Yukito, en vista de que el otro hombre se había quedado sin palabras. Un silencio se apoderó de la sala mientras la menor de los Kinomoto analizaba estas palabras.

"_Entonces… ¿Cómo o de dónde sacó esa técnica?"_ meditó—. No entiendo nada —confesó finalmente, rindiéndose ante la falta de información.

Tomoyo se acercó a ella y le palmeó el hombro, mostrándole su apoyo.

—Tampoco nosotros. Ya lo hemos analizado por varios días y no conseguimos llegar a una conclusión coherente.

—¿Y por qué me quiere a mí? Yo no la conozco, nunca le hecho daño —suspiró. Ante este comentario, todos se lanzaron miradas furtivas y, a pesar de su personalidad más bien despistada, a la joven le fue imposible no notar que algo andaba mal—. Hay algo más que no me han dicho. ¿Qué es?

Fue Tomoyo quien contestó por todos:

—Sakura-chan, lo que sucede es que tú no has sido la única que ha sido atacada; justo ayer Li-kun también se encontró con esa mujer —su voz se notaba un tanto triste y consternada, no cabía duda que a la amatista le dolía ver a sus amigos en un peligro que les resultaba desconocido. Esto era muy distinto a aquel tiempo en que la caza de cartas suponía quizás un riesgo, pero también una aventura.

Definitivamente era muy diferente.

A lo dicho por su amiga, la antigua _Card Captor_ miró a su novio, mortificada.

—Lo sabía. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando te lo pregunté? —al verlo actuar tan calmadamente incluso había llegado a pensar que se había equivocado al preocuparse por él la noche anterior, pero ahora confirmaba que había estado en lo cierto: Syaoran había corrido peligro.

—Estoy bien. La verdad es que no me pasó nada —aseguró éste nervioso, recordando cómo Eriol había tenido que curar su herida sangrante, pero vio que la consternación de su novia no cedió ante esto—. Lo siento, no quería preocuparte, pero es cierto: es algo que también debí haberte dicho.

—Pero, por lo que nos han contado Kerberos y Syaoran-kun, esa mujer que se hace llamar su "Némesis" los conoce muy bien. No sólo eso, sino que los ha visto pelear con anterioridad, lo que quiere decir que lleva vigilándolos muchos años —razonó un Yukito pensativo—. Además, algo me hace pensar que ustedes no son su único objetivo —dijo esto último con el ceño fruncido, cosa rara en él.

El inglés presente en la sala se obligó a reprimir una exclamación y mantener su rostro sereno al recordar aquella sensación que había tenido de que alguien vigilaba a la antigua _Card Captor_ cuando ésta fue a visitarlo. Pero esto sólo le hacía preguntarse por cuánto tiempo y a cuántas personas habría estado espiando esa mujer a través de aquella técnica. Apretó los dientes. Ellos no podían sentirlo, pues para lograrlo primero era necesario conocer y utilizar esa técnica, de manera que tenía que advertírselo. "_Pero si les digo sólo lograré mortificarlos, porque seguirán sin poder sentirla. Primero tendría que mostrarles cómo es..." _sumido en sus pensamientos, quedó ajeno a la conversación que continuaba sin él.

—Entonces… ¿Quién será el próximo? —preguntó Sakura, temiendo por las vidas de sus amigos y seres allegados. La respuesta llegó a su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la palabra salía casi inaudible de la boca de Tomoyo…

—Eriol —la joven de largos cabellos oscuros pronunció el nombre del varón a su lado con melancolía, al parecer sin siquiera darse cuenta, haciendo que todos miraran al occidental, quien parecía muy serio y hundido en sus reflexiones, aunque al escuchar su nombre recobró la compostura.

—Bueno, creo que tendré que cuidarme entonces —habló él con una sonrisa reconfortante en el rostro al saberse observado.

—Pero… —Sakura no podía creer que su compañero de la primaria estuviera tan calmado. ¡Ella casi había muerto en ese enfrentamiento!

—Estaré bien, Sumeragi-san ya nos ha dicho que el poder de esa mujer se ve reducido a una pequeña fracción cuando está en la ilusión, así que no te preocupes. Sé que si tú saliste lastimada se debió principalmente a que no querías hacerle daño al inicio por pensar que se trataba de una persona y te estabas conteniendo; pero ya sabemos que no es así, por eso Li-san salió bien librado de ésta —el inglés le habló pausadamente, y consiguió calmarla un poco, sólo un poco, pero antes de que ella intentara protestar de nuevo, agregó—. Así que, mientras no ataque nuevamente, será mejor que aprovechemos ese tiempo para prepararte, no sabemos de cuánto disponemos.

Los demás parpadearon. ¿Prepararla?

—Creo que será mejor empezar de inmediato para que puedas poner en orden todo lo referente al "Testamento" de las cartas y, por supuesto, la separación de Yue y Yukito —explicó el occidental como si hablara de la cosa más simple y evidente del mundo.

—Pero Sakura aún está débil y con todo lo que está pasando… —intentó protestar el aludido de cabellos cenizos.

—Yo estaré bien en un par de días, además se lo prometí a Yue. Lo haremos en una semana, y ya no hay marcha atrás —ahora fue Sakura quien habló decididamente.

—"_Una semana… de repente parece una eternidad y muy poco tiempo a la vez ¿No es verdad, Yue-kun?"_ —esa voz, no había hablado en todo el día, pero ahí estaba nuevamente en la cabeza de Yue, apartando su atención de lo que comentaban los humanos a los oídos de su identidad falsa.

—¿Qué sucederá entonces? —haciendo a un lado la conversación de Yukito con los demás, optó por hablar con la voz, que al parecer siempre se encontraba un paso delante de él.

—"_Tendrás lo que siempre te ha pertenecido"_ —reverberó la contestación en su mente—. _"Pero__ no debes olvidar que nunca serás como ellos, nunca dejarás de ser lo que eres, aunque vuelvas a tener un cuerpo propio y físicamente te puedas confundir entre ellos"._

¿Olvidarlo? Era su naturaleza, no era necesario mirarse en un espejo para recordar que jamás sería humano.

—"_Y, cuando tu mente y tu cuerpo vuelvan a ser únicamente tuyos… entonces podrás verme… nuevamente" —_le escuchó hablar en un tono suave y ligeramente satírico.

—¿Verte? Pero si tú estarás ahí, entonces no será sólo mío—replicó el Juez de las Cartas.

—"_Oh, es probable…"_ —pudo percibir su risa y optó por cesar la discusión, no tenía sentido continuar en un debate con ese ser fastidioso.

—Pero… —ajena a lo que ocurría en las cabezas de Yukito y el oculto guardián lunar, Sakura volvió a hablar, atrayendo las miradas de los presentes y su consecuente atención—, hay algo que no logro comprender. Mientras me encontraba inconsciente en esa _maboroshi_, estoy segura de haber oído la voz de mi hermano. Hablé con él… fue él quien me dijo que se trataba de una ilusión, y que yo no estaba muerta como había creído.

Tomoyo contuvo el aliento sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello y Eriol y Syaoran tuvieron que abstenerse de mirar al médium entre ellos, al igual que las formas falsas de los guardianes lunares, pues todos sabían de antemano que la razón por la que el hermano de la mujer le había brindado esa información era porque Subaru así se lo había indicado… porque el espíritu aún continuaba en este mundo, cosa que Sakura aún no sabía. Entre las preocupaciones que habían tenido a raíz de ambos ataques, se habían olvidado de ese detalle. Pero el treceavo líder del clan Sumeragi estaba acostumbrado a pensar rápidamente.

—Eso se debe a la causa de las distorsiones que la _maboroshi_ puede crear entre los planos. Por la misma distorsión, tu mente se encontraba más en el plano espiritual que el terrenal. Gracias a eso, y a que te encontrabas inconsciente y cerca de la muerte, pudiste tener contacto con el espíritu de tu hermano —habló con tanta naturalidad que casi pudo haber convencido a los demás presentes.

No estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pero tampoco podía decirle toda la verdad: Sakura había estado a punto de morir, pero el hecho de que ésta cayera inconsciente había logrado alejar su mente de la _maboroshi_, cosa que Touya pudo aprovechar a su favor gracias a una oportuna idea del médium.

—Oh, ya veo —la respuesta de Sakura permitió que los demás volvieran a respirar con regularidad.

Diez minutos después, la puerta principal de la casa Kinomoto se abría todos salían al porche, donde Tomoyo y Sakura despidieron a los demás.

Antes de despedirse, Eriol comentó la alegría que le causaba el ver a las dos jóvenes unidas, tal como lo hacían cuando eran apenas unas niñas, una de las cosas que recordaba con júbilo de su infancia. Pero al terminar de hablar, sintió un leve cosquilleo en la nuca y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de ojos grises, fríos y calculadores que parecían querer perforarlo desde la oscuridad del jardín.

—¿Y ese sujeto quién es? —preguntó una curiosa Nakuru que había seguido la mirada de su amo hasta posarla sobre un apuesto joven de tez clara, cabello marengo y ligeramente ondulado atado en una cola corta, esbelta figura y, para coronar la ya de por sí perfecta imagen, unos ojos grises y brillantes; gélidos, misteriosos y penetrantes. Una rápida anotación mental se hizo patente en la cabeza femenina: conseguir a toda costa nombre, teléfono, dirección, gustos, procedencia, ascendencia, historial amoroso, talla, calzado y, si era posible, su currículum vitae completo… y un par de fotos, "_Tampoco me quejaría si fuera un álbum completo"_ pensó con picardía.

—Él es Etan, mi guardaespaldas —la voz de Tomoyo la sacó de su ensoñación.

"_Etan"_ El nombre quedó grabado con fuego en la mente de la guardiana de la Luna Roja, que sonrió interna... y externamente.

—¿Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo? Las guardias que tenías de pequeña solían marcharse cuando estabas con nosotros —habló una sorprendida Sakura.

—En realidad los otros dos lo hacen, pues en total tengo tres guardaespaldas, pero mientras los otros descansan él se queda a mi lado, pase lo que pase, es el mejor para alejar a cualquier periodista que intente acercarse. Lo conozco desde chica, era el hermano menor de Nicole Bree, una de mis guardaespaldas.

Eriol sonrió.

—Creo que no soy de su agrado.

—Discúlpalo, por favor, es muy receloso con las personas que no conoce y se acercan a mí; sólo cumple con su trabajo —el par de amatistas miraron al inglés con simpatía, aunque éste no dejó de percibir un cariz oscuro en aquella mirada profunda y significativa.

—Oh, querida Tomoyo, aquí no hay nadie a quien deba disculpar.

Pero, con el comentario, la heredera de los Daidouji tragó saliva "_Sí lo hay, y espero que algún día puedas hacerlo… aunque no lo merezca"._

Tras cruzar unas últimas palabras, Syaoran, Eriol, Subaru y Nakuru con Spinel en brazos caminaron a los automóviles estacionados en la cercanía, a excepción de Yukito, quien simplemente se dirigió a pie a su casa, a sólo unas cuadras de distancia.

Eriol observó de reojo a su querido descendiente y sonrió enigmáticamente.

— ¿Hay algo que te moleste, Li-kun? —lo había notado un poco ausente durante la cena y esa sensación no se había desvanecido del todo. El chino asintió con pesar.

— No quería comentarlo frente a Sakura, pero hubo algo más que sucedió en mi enfrentamiento con esa mujer. No lo había recordado hasta hoy, al ver a Sakura acomodando el Libro de las Cartas en su perturbado—. Ella… usa unas cartas similares a las de Sakura.

—Eso no es posible —Nakuru alzó el mentón—. Eriol es el único que puede hacer semejante cosa —dijo rápidamente, como si tratara de defender el imponente nombre de su amo. El aludido rió con la ocurrencia de su guardiana, pero su risa se desvaneció rápidamente.

— Me temo que eso no es del todo cierto, Nakuru. En realidad yo sólo puedo contarme entre 4 personas que han podido hacerlo… el maestro de Clow Reed fue el primero, después sus dos pupilos, incluyendo a Clow, y finalmente Sakura. Aunque 3 de ellos ya están muertos y ninguno transmitió sus enseñanzas a alguien más; ni siquiera Clow lo hizo, pero si Sakura pudo aprenderlo por sí sola, alguien más con suficiente poder puede hacerlo también.

El chino lo miró con extrañeza.

— Pero Sakura no creó por completo las cartas, realmente lo que hizo fue cambiar las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura.

La sonrisa del inglés regresó.

— ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que creó la carta "The Love"? Es sólo una carta, pero se requiere de gran poder para lograrlo. En realidad, el maestro de Clow sólo hizo cinco cartas en toda su vida.

—Y fue superado por el alumno —concluyó Spinel desde los brazos de la alegre mujer de cabellos chocolates.

—Por ambos —corrigió el mago, refiriéndose al otro pupilo.

Syaoran observó que el tema comenzaba a desviarse y prefirió volver a él.

—Pero ella... sus cartas eran sumamente parecidas a las tuyas, incluso la escuché nombrar a cuatro de ellas: "The Shield", "The Firey", "The Sword" y "The Windy"; no creo que sea mera coincidencia —su gesto y el tono de voz que empleó reflejaban la seriedad del tema.

Esta vez el occidental pareció afectado por las palabras de su amigo. "_Firey... Windy... esos nombres..."_ No, simplemente no era posible, pero… _"En este mundo no existen las consecuencias... sólo lo inevitable"._

Tras despedirse, Syaoran se subió a su propio auto en tanto Eriol, Nakuru, Spinel y Subaru hacían lo propio en el que había rentado el inglés. Esto debido a que el médium se estaba hospedando en el mismo hotel que Eriol después de una sesión de convencimiento en la que este último había insistido en que la Suite Presidencial era lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro.

* * *

—Oye, Tomoyo, en verdad tu guardaespaldas es un poco extraño. ¿Por qué insistió en pasar la noche afuera? —preguntó una Sakura confundida a su amiga mientras ambas subían las escaleras hasta su cuarto. En tanto su novio y Eriol charlaban en la banqueta, las dos se habían pasado diez minutos intentando convencer al joven guardián para que no durmiera en el espacioso pero frío automóvil de la empresa Daidouji.

—Etan no suele perderme de vista, pero también respeta mi intimidad, siempre lo ha hecho. Además, de lo que más me protege es de la prensa, y le es más posible descubrir su presencia estando afuera que dentro de la casa.

—¿Hace mucho que lo conoces? —preguntó la otra al percibir un dejo de nostalgia en el tono empleado por su interlocutora.

—Prácticamente ha estado a mi lado desde que tengo memoria. Las guardaespaldas vivían en la mansión y a menudo sus familiares más allegados iban a visitarlas. Él, como ya te dije, es el hermano menor de Nicole Bree. Con el tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero cuando me fui a Francia, Nicole se quedó en Japón con su familia y él pidió tomar su lugar.

—No recuerdo haberlo visto antes —Sakura intentó hacer memoria, pero fue en vano.

—Probablemente nunca coincidieron —explicó la otra con sencillez.

—Y... —en este punto, la menor de los Kinomoto se puso un poco nerviosa y fue evidente su titubeo—. Bueno, su actitud... Tomoyo... ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?

La aludida observó a su amiga por un segundo, como si esperara a que le dijera que sólo se trataba de una broma, después de todo la castaña no solía sacar ese tipo de conclusiones al ser una persona tan despistada, pero esto no ocurrió y la heredera de los Daidouji se limitó a desviar la mirada, cosa muy rara en ella.

—Lo que hay entre nosotros... —pero inmediatamente se arrepintió y prefirió guardar silencio.

Sakura notó la incomodidad en la joven cantante y decidió respetar su silencio. "_Entonces sí, ¿pero por qué no me lo había dicho? Además, Tomoyo no parece contenta al respecto"_ pensó, sintiendo tristeza por su prima. Así ambas se sentaron en la cama de la castaña y la más blanca pasó su mirada por la habitación, la misma que había visitado infinidad de veces cuando niña. Al parecer Sakura no se había cambiado a la recámara principal a pesar de ser la única habitante de la casa, junto con Kero. Su mente comenzó a divagar en busca de otro tema que rompiera el silencio y acallara de una vez los silenciosos ecos del anterior.

—Sakura-chan... —la aludida le miró—, dime… ¿tú y Li ya tienen planeado un día para la boda?

La antigua _Card Captor_ quedó pensativa y meneó la cabeza.

— No, pero mucho me temo que tendremos que posponer todo eso por ahora. No podemos hacer planes mientras las cosas estén así.

—Y... ¿cómo te sientes al respecto? Quiero decir; vas a casarte, ¿Te sientes nerviosa?

—Me siento...—Sakura frunció el ceño—, extraña. No lo sé... es como si un frío subiera por mi cuerpo cuando pienso en eso, en realidad deben ser los nervios —sonrió no muy convencida.

Tomoyo la miró con detenimiento, como si buscara algo en los orbes de esmeralda de su amiga. "_Un frío que sube por el cuerpo..." _meditó, _"Sakura, creo que eso no es nerviosismo, sino algo muy diferente. Creo que es esa sensación de vacío y soledad. Lo sé... porque yo misma lo he sentido muchas veces"_ intentó sacudirse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, podía tratarse de cualquier cosa, incluso a la pérdida que su amiga recientemente había sufrido, pero por alguna razón, en lugar de marcharse, la idea continuó en su cabeza, perturbando su mente e introduciéndose en los sueños que tuvo esa noche.

* * *

Cuatro días después, dos personas caminaban en silencio hacia una de las bancas dispuestas en la estación para esperar la llegada del _Shinkansen_ **(2)**. La mujer miraba con nerviosismo a su alrededor, distinguiendo hombres de negocios con su característico maletín y familias que parecían dispuestas a disfrutar de un agradable fin de semana fuera de la ciudad. Luego miró al hombre a su lado, quien le dirigió una amable sonrisa con sus ojos color canela.

—Sakura —le llamó con su acostumbrada suavidad—, hija, no te pongas así, ambos sabíamos que tenía que regresar, sólo conseguí permiso para unas semanas en Tomoeda, pero ahora debo volver. Confío en que ambos estaremos bien a pesar de lo que ha pasado y es tiempo de que continuemos con nuestras vidas —apretó una de sus manos con cariño. _"__Seguramente él así lo prefiere"_, pensó con nostalgia en su hijo ausente.

—Lo sé, papá —asintió ella—. Es sólo que fue muy agradable tenerte de regreso en casa, aunque fueran sólo un par de semanas. Por favor, prométeme que vendrás a visitarme más.

Fujitaka rió.

—Ya habíamos acordado que lo haría, no tengo porqué romper ahora mi palabra, ¿verdad? Tranquila, hija, los visitaré más seguido: lo prometo —y, como queriendo cerrar la promesa, una campana anunció la llegada del tren y todos se levantaron para abordarlo y despedirse de sus acompañantes. Fujitaka dedicó un beso y un abrazo a su hija, luego de lo cual subió al vagón y gesticuló un adiós silencioso a través de la ventana. Sin embargo, cuando la máquina se puso en marcha, sus ojos se movilizaron inmediatamente hacia un punto lejano y opuesto a la posición de la castaña, donde un hombre de pie junto a un pilar miraba la escena sin perder detalle.

Fujitaka sonrió al sujeto e igualmente se despidió mientras el transporte tomaba velocidad para salir finalmente de la estación. Junto a la columna, el apuesto rostro de Touya se tornó en uno de total sorpresa y desconcierto. Si aún viviera, probablemente el corazón le habría brincado a la garganta, y es que era la segunda vez que sus ojos oscuros se topaban directamente con los de su progenitor desde que había muerto.

¿Nuevamente una casualidad?

"_Las casualidades no existen…" _se repitió y rápidamente miles de preguntas comenzaron a formularse sin ton ni son en su cabeza, y estaba seguro de que si quería encontrar las respuestas primero tendría que ir a la fuente: su padre. Se alejó, pues, de la estación y de su hermana para evitar que ella también lo viera, ayudado por la velocidad que le otorgaba la ligereza de su naturaleza etérea. Sabía que antes de hacer cualquier cosa, primero tenía que pensarlo todo muy bien y aclarar su propia mente. También sería buena idea hablar nuevamente con su amigo el médium, que seguramente sabría más al respecto que cualquier otro.

* * *

Llegó hasta la puerta que estaba buscando, en el último piso de la lujosa edificación, y se detuvo ante ella sin molestarse en tocarla con los nudillos. Sólo tuvo que esperar un segundo antes de que ésta se abriera por sí sola y, como si alguien le hubiera pedido que lo hiciera, caminó al interior. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y un solo letrero a la altura de los ojos quedó visible en el pasillo que recién había dejado: "Suite Presidencial"

Entró en la estancia que fungía como sala y no se sorprendió con el lujo con que ésta estaba decorada. Al contrario: no esperaría menos de su actual ocupante. Entonces se concentróen la silueta que tomaba el té tranquilamente en un sillón rojo, esperándole.

—Buenas tardes Tsukishiro-san. Bienvenido.

—Buenas tardes, Hiragizawa-kun —saludó el recién llegado con su acostumbrada sonrisa y observó al más joven dejar su taza en la mesita frente a él. Después la seriedad reclamó un lugar en su rostro.

—¿Fue Yue quien te trajo hasta aquí? Está bien, Tsukishiro-san, puedes dejarme con él, veré si puedo servir de ayuda —apenas hubo el inglés terminado de hablar, su visitante perdió el conocimiento y un instante después un rígido Yue se situaba en el lugar que antes había ocupado el humano.

—Eriol —musitó a modo de saludo con una voz que hacía juego con su mirada, fría como el hielo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yue? —aunque el hombre del sillón sospechaba que ya sabía la respuesta.

—Es sobre... Sakura; el próximo lunes... —El Juez desvió la mirada como Eriol sabía que solía hacerlo cuando intentaba no mostrar su sentir.

—Sí, ya está todo arreglado para que el lunes inicie su... testamento, por decirlo así. Estás preocupado por ella, ¿verdad? —y, viendo que el otro no respondía, continuó—. Su magia ha vuelto a la normalidad, aunque volverá a debilitarse en el proceso, pues deberá estar por lo menos siete días en un conjuro continuo, sin interrumpirlo por ninguna razón. Pero su poder es fuerte, ella lo resistirá, te lo aseguro.

No obstante, Yue no pareció tranquilizarse con la explicación.

— ¿Qué sucederá si esa mujer decide atacar mientras ella está haciéndolo, o cuando recién haya terminado y se encuentre muy débil?

El rostro del mago no se alteró, no era difícil suponer que ya había meditado ese punto.

—Descuida, Yue, ella no atacará mientras Sakura no pueda defenderse, o lo habría hecho mientras estaba en el hospital. ¿No te das cuenta que sólo está jugando con nosotros? —dijo con cierta acidez, aunque luego sonrió de una manera más bien oscura y reflexiva—. Además creo que su siguiente jugada la hará conmigo.

Eriol miró a la ventana, recordando lo contado por Li respecto a las cartas que empleaba la misteriosa persona. ¿De quién podía tratarse y por qué tenía el poder de crear cartas? Era una interrogante que no podía sacudirse de la cabeza. Observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Yue no se movía un milímetro, permaneciendo a la espera de algo.

—¿Hay algo más que te esté molestando, Yue?

El aludido apretó los dientes con nerviosismo, pero sabía que no podía seguir posponiendo aquello que atormentaba su mente.

—Yo... sólo quería saber si...

—"_¿Nervioso, Yue-kun? No conseguirás aclarar nada si no lo preguntas... te carcome las entrañas, ¿o me equivoco?"_

Buen momento escogía aquella voz para hablar. Pero nuevamente tenía razón, así que decidió hacerle caso en esta ocasión.

—Kerberos y yo... — _Kerberos_, sabía que estaba utilizando el nombre de su compañero como un escudo para no descubrirse como el único intrigado—, ¿Realmente fuimos creados para ser eternos? Quiero decir… ¿Siempre sobreviviremos a nuestros Amos?

El inglés pareció meditar un segundo la pregunta, pero no se inmutó al contestar.

—Sí, ustedes tendrán una existencia mucho más larga que la de Sakura o los futuros _Card Masters_, a menos que sus poderes no puedan sostenerlos o su deseo sea negar su existencia, como sucedió con Sakura, aunque ambas situaciones pudieron solucionarse a tiempo, pero sabes lo que pudo haber pasado, no te lo negaré. También pueden morir a manos de otra criatura mágica, pero definitivamente su muerte no ocurrirá por causas "naturales" —habló con sinceridad. Yue asintió, preparándose para la siguiente pregunta:

—Y si muero... ¿qué ocurrirá conmigo? —esta vez había olvidado por completo mencionar al guardián de ojos dorados.

Eriol no hizo nada al notar el cambio en la manera de hablar de Yue, desde un principio había sabido que no había estado hablando por los dos guardianes.

—Si te digo la verdad, no estoy del todo seguro. Sólo te puedo decir que tu "yo consciente" desaparecerá —su mirada era seria y con un brillo de tristeza. No disfrutaba mucho de hablar sobre la muerte de sus queridas criaturas, no las había hecho pensando en eso y no gustaba de hacerlo ahora, pero si ése era el deseo del Juez, él lo cumpliría sin chistar—. Lo que quiero decir, es que no sólo tu cuerpo se irá, sino que tu alma no sabrá que existe, no tendrá conciencia de sí misma ni del paso del tiempo, aunque probablemente seguirá existiendo mientras la magia de tu actual Amo lo haga.

No saber que se existe y, sin embargo, seguir haciéndolo. Eso sonaba muy solitario, casi cruel.

—Una posibilidad —continuó la Reencarnación de Clow—… es que al final se una inconscientemente a un objeto, y su "existencia", si así se le puede llamar, quede ligada, como ocurre a veces con entes mágicos o espirituales que se integran a cuerpos inanimados; las llamadas "posesiones" —concluyó. Le parecía una manera muy escueta y frívola de narrar algo tan complicado, pero si se adentraba mucho en el tema sabía que él mismo no lo toleraría, el pensar en ello le hacía sentirse culpable, pues al crear Clow a esos seres maravillosos había atado sus vidas, de modo que siempre dependían de sus amos, aunque podían sobrevivirles... pero si eso no ocurría, su muerte sería más triste y solitaria que la de un ser humano.

Yue también pensaba en eso, pero además había otra cosa que había llamado su atención.

—¿Alma? —tragó saliva—. Dijiste que mi alma permanecería aquí, pero yo no tengo alma.

El occidental lo miró extrañado— ¿Por qué crees eso?

—No fui creado por un dios, sino por un ser humano. ¿Cómo podría tener un alma?

—El alma, Yue, es la esencia de un ser, y todos la tenemos. Yo... —carraspeó un poco y se corrigió—, _Clow Reed_ no creó un robot, sino un ser viviente. Ahora dime, ¿has sentido alguna vez la tristeza, el odio, la alegría, el dolor... sentimientos humanos en general?

El Guardián bajó la cabeza con evidente vergüenza y permitió que su silencio hablara por él.

—¿Crees que te preocuparían cosas sobre la muerte si no tuvieras alma? —Eriol sintió la sorprendida mirada violeta y se animó a continuar, sabiendo que con esto tomaría al guardián por sorpresa—. No te sentirías inferior si no la tuvieras. Así es, Yue, sé lo que sientes, te conozco mejor de lo que crees; recuerda que soy tu creador (o su reencarnación) y no podría llamarme tal si no te conociera —puntualizó al ver la perplejidad que se apoderaba de los ojos cuasi felinos del otro.

Yue quedó en silencio. Así que Eriol sabía lo que había estado sintiendo, la manera en la que se había estado comparando con los humanos, pensándose diminuto entre éstos.

—Y otra cosa, ¿aún piensas que eres menos que ellos cuando has desarrollado un sentimiento hacia tu ama tan complejo que muchos hombres han muerto sin siquiera haberlo conocido en toda su vida? —las atrevidas palabras del inglés parecieron hacer eco en cada rincón de su mente.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó, no estando seguro de si Eriol realmente había dicho aquello o si se trataba de una jugarreta más por parte de aquella molesta voz interna, pero la mirada añil no se apartaba de él. Entonces tuvo la extraña sensación de que su corazón de repente tenía el capricho de latir más aprisa y un cosquilleo incómodo y no muy familiar para él se hizo presente en sus mejillas. Inconscientemente contuvo el aliento. Era un nuevo e interesante cúmulo de sensaciones tan extrañas que hubiera querido analizarlas camo hacía siempre que observaba a los humanos como un simple espectador. Pero la confusión de su mente era tal que ahora mismo no podía pensar claramente qué hacer. ¿De qué estaba hablando el joven de cabellos marinos?

Un sentimiento complejo... por su ama...

Pero la única respuesta que recibió de Eriol fue una media sonrisa... una enigmática media sonrisa.

* * *

Como cuando se espera algo con anhelo y temor, los dos días que le siguieron a ése parecieron transcurrir en un tiempo enrarecido: desesperadamente lento y angustiosamente rápido al mismo tiempo. Pero, cuando esto cesó y el minutero retomó su acostumbrado ritmo en el reloj, éste ya anunciaba el medio día del lunes. Afuera de la casa Kinomoto, el sol bañaba con sus cálidos rayos el verdor de los jardines, evaporando con su calor el agua que las plantas no habían absorbido de la lluvia que había caído durante la noche y parte de la mañana. El aire se llenaba con el sonido de las cigarras que cantaban al verano. Un día agradable para salir a pasear, mientras no se tuviera alguna ocupación laboral, pues no era fin de semana.

Sin embargo, en el interior de aquella casa de dos plantas, un grupo de personas que charlaban entre sí parecían ajenas a la belleza que la naturaleza les ofrecía ese día. A diferencia del tranquilo y cálido ambiente exterior, dentro de esa vivienda prácticamente se podía respirar un aire más bien incómodo y sombrío.

— Sakura-chan ¿estás segura que no pasará nada?

—Estaré bien, Tomoyo: Eriol me ha indicado muy bien lo que tengo que hacer —sonrió la otra procurando sonar convincente y tranquilizar a su angustiada amiga.

—Mi amor, cuídate mucho, no olvides que abusar de tu magia es contraproducente, podría causarte un daño muy serio —Syaoran se acercó a ellas y acarició el cabello de su prometida para después atraerla hacia él y besarla con ternura.

En ese momento, Sakura sintió aquel beso sumamente extraño, en cierta forma, vacío… como una despedida. Y de pronto se dio cuenta que era ella quien se estaba despidiendo, de alguna manera diciéndole adiós a él en ese beso. _"¿Por qué?" _se preguntó en un mutis. Era como si algo profundo y escondido (tanto que le era desconocido a ella misma) aflorara de pronto a la superficie. Algo recóndito que, además, llevaba tiempo habitando su persona para ahora salir sin previo aviso, dándole una puñalada por la espalda.

Intentó encontrar una razón y un temor gris y gélido brotó de su interior. ¿Acaso pensaba que no sería la misma cuando volviera a salir de aquel cuarto? Tragó saliva: quizás… simplemente _ya_ no era la misma.

No, eso no era posible... ¿Qué podía haber cambiado en su interior sin que ella misma lo notara?

Se sintió tan extraña y confundida que casi rompió el beso en ese instante, llevada por la sorpresa, pero prefirió esperar a que él lo hiciera, cosa que ocurrió cuando el teléfono móvil del chino comenzó a anunciar su presencia con un timbre que le resultaba por demás familiar. Syaoran se separó en ese instante y atendió la llamada, lanzando un juramento al terminar con ésta y despidiéndose. Todos sabían de antemano que el solicitado médico sólo disponía de una hora esa mañana y ese lapso había pasado hace quince minutos, así que no era de sorprenderse que reclamaran su presencia en el hospital.

Cuando Syaoran se hubo marchado, Subaru se acercó a la hechicera y le habló con suavidad:

— Estaremos al pendiente por si _ella_ intenta hacer algo —le aseguró con una expresión firme en su rostro. Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de observar el gesto decidido de Sumeragi antes de que la voz de Eriol llegara a sus oídos.

—Es hora —el inglés se acercó para entregarle el libro de las Cartas Sakura, lo único que la acompañaría durante el tiempo que habría de permanecer en esa habitación, sola.

—Sakura-chan, cuídate y no vayas a hacer nada que sobrepase tus límites —la vocecita de Kero se dejó oír y la mujer le dirigió una mirada significativa al guardián. Después de eso, sus preciosas esmeraldas se posaron en los ojos del otro guardián.

—Ya lo sabes, Yue: el séptimo día debes venir a esta puerta, yo te llamaré para que entres —le recordó la indicación que le había dado con anterioridad en varias ocasiones. Como Eriol había sugerido, Sakura debía estar completamente sola en todo momento, excepto cuando tuviera que hacer aquel conjuro especial para darle al ser alado un cuerpo propio y separarlo de su identidad falsa, momento en el que él debía estar presente.

Él asintió, pero esas palabras sólo le recordaban que su ama estaba tomando ese riesgo en parte por él.

—"_Oh, no seas egocéntrico, lo hace por las cartas... aunque, si no fuera porque quiere separarte del humano, efectivamente el riesgo sería mucho menor ¿no lo crees?" —_las palabras de lo que bien podía ser su conciencia (aunque por su actitud guasona dudara que lo fuera) lo obligaron a contener un gruñido de exasperación.

—Sakura… —sus facciones continuaban igual de inmutables que siempre, pero el titubeo en su habla y el brillo de consternación en sus ojos mostraban su verdadero sentir.

La aludida ladeó la cabeza como una niña y le sonrió.

—Yue, esto es algo que ya hizo antes el propio Mago Clow. Dime, ¿aún sigues pensando que no tengo el nivel de magia necesario para llevarlo a cabo?

Sus ojos felinos se abrieron, eso lo había tomado completamente desprevenido, ¡Por supuesto que no pensaba eso! Pero ella tenía razón al hacerle esa pregunta, cuando la conoció eso era precisamente lo que él creía, incluso si le hubiera hecho la misma cuestión hacía ocho años, posiblemente aún habría contestado afirmativamente. Pero su ama había cambiado, había crecido no sólo física, sino mentalmente, y su magia se había incrementado a la par. Sin embargo, él nunca se había molestado en reconocérselo, aunque en su interior se sentía muy orgulloso de ella.

De modo que Sakura tenía razón: si sus poderes se habían incrementado, era seguro que podría manejar la situación. Meneó entonces la cabeza.

—No, ya no puedo dudar del alcance de tu magia.

—Entonces, ten por seguro que todo estará bien —sonrió ella.

Yue contempló esa sonrisa reafirmante y casi infantil con inmensurable estupefacción, cual si estuviera viendo algo fuera de este mundo. Cosa más rara, pues había sido testigo de múltiples sonrisas similares a ésa desde el momento en que la conoció y, aunque admitía que más de alguna lo había perturbado, ésta parecía un poco diferente.

—"_Oh, ¿Es que no lo has notado? ES diferente."_

Él no respondió a su cabeza, esa sonrisa lo confundía, al igual que una extraña y sofocante sensación en su pecho.

—"_¿Te das cuenta de que, a pesar de que hay más personas alrededor, ella te sonríe a ti... sólo a ti, Yue-kun?"_.

"_Cállate" _tragó saliva ignorando la calidez repentina en su rostro y la forma en que los músculos en sus mejillas comenzaron a tirar de las comisuras de sus labios, un movimiento que se esforzó en contener, sin lograrlo del todo. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, una diminuta sonrisa se hizo presente en el otrora impertérrito rostro del guardián lunar.

Eriol al ver esto contuvo un suspiro de desconcierto. No había duda; lo que antes había esperado y después había temido ahora estaba ocurriendo, y eso sólo podía significar dos cosas para la inocente criatura:

La felicidad que le daría sentido a su vida eternamente solitaria o...

La terrible experiencia que terminaría de hundirlo en las sombras de su aislamiento.

Además, Sakura ya tenía una vida hecha y sus sentimientos hacia Syaoran parecían definidos. Pero si llegara a sentir algo por el guardián… si tan siquiera le correspondiera un poco a su guardián, las vidas de ambos podrían colapsar rápidamente. Peor aún: conociendo a la inocente criatura, ésta no olvidaría sus fuertes sentimientos por los siglos de los siglos.

"_¿Qué hiciste Clow?" _el inglés apretó puños y dientes de la manera más sutil que pudo, procurando no llamar la atención. ¿Qué había estado pensando el mago? Había condenado a una inocente criatura a un futuro oscuro y triste, se viera por donde se viera.

Ajena a los pensamientos de su amigo, la castaña se despidió y entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Miró por un momento el lugar que desde el día anterior había sido adecuado a ese propósito: la cama, el escritorio y su cómoda habían sido retirados para evitar que la energía que había de utilizar fuera a causar daños al inmueble; la ventana había sido cubierta con retablos de madera y, por si esto no fuera suficiente, pesadas cortinas evitaban el paso de los escasos rayos de luz solar que alcanzaban a encontrar un camino entre los cortes del material. En conclusión, su adorable cuarto se había transformado en una habitación completamente oscura y vacía... a excepción del único mueble que la acompañaría: un cómodo sillón que Syaoran había llevado para que se sentara en él cuando estuviera inconsciente, que sería la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Bien, es hora de empezar —se dijo en voz alta antes de pararse frente al sillón y, tras extender frente a ella el libro que tenía en sus manos, lo soltó, permitiendo que éste flotara a la altura de sus ojos. Aún estaba a tiempo para dar marcha atrás, pero no lo haría por nada del mundo. Además, no podía evitar sentir una cierta curiosidad y excitación al respecto, y no sólo era eso…

—Se lo prometí a Yue —susurró al libro con una expresión de alegría y un dejo de confidencia.

Definitivamente no daría marcha atrás.

* * *

Tomoyo suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala de la casa Kinomoto. Su expresión denotaba clara consternación.

—No comprendo por qué Sakura-chan tiene que pasar siete días encerrada en esa habitación sin poder comer, dormir o... hacer sus necesidades —titubeó con incomodidad.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ésas son necesidades físicas que ella no podrá siquiera sentir en el estado en el que estará durante todo ese tiempo —a esta afirmación de su amigo inglés, ella pareció aún más confundida—. Permíteme explicarte: para que Sakura pueda llevar a cabo su tarea, primero tiene que concentrarse en su magia solamente; esto es, abandonar el plano meramente físico. Sólo así podrá también moverse en el futuro que está buscando específicamente.

La sorpresa de Tomoyo no podría ser para menos.

—¿Estás diciendo que Sakura irá al futuro?

—Técnicamente sí, así es —afirmó Eriol como si se tratara de la cosa más natural del mundo.

—Entonces... —la voz de un pensativo Subaru atrajo esta vez la atención de los dos jóvenes y los otros dos guardianes que los acompañaban en silencio—, la mente de Kinomoto-san no se encontrará en esta dimensión —la Reencarnación de Clow asintió y el médium relajó los hombros, aliviado.

—Si así es, creo que ese _kaijuu_ estará bien por el momento —los varones, incluyendo al diminuto león, se giraron al escuchar otra voz. Al notar esta reacción, las delicadas facciones de Tomoyo se tensaron, entendiendo que el trío había percibido cerca del televisor una presencia que ella no podía notar—. Sakura ya ha comenzado el conjuro, no puede sentirme por aquí —explicó Touya su presencia. Todos sabían lo difícil que se había vuelto para el moreno poder ocultarse de su hermana desde que ésta se había recuperado. Por esta razón y a sugerencia tanto del médium como de Eriol, e incluso del mismo Li, Touya se abstenía de encontrarse en los mismos lugares que la castaña al mismo tiempo.

—De cualquier manera, no deja de ser riesgoso lo que Sakura está haciendo… _demasiado_ riesgoso —la voz de Yue se dejó oír fría y apreciablemente irritada. A la Bestia del Sello le extrañó esta actitud, en tanto que Eriol procuraba mantener un gesto impertérrito y Tomoyo miraba al Juez con suspicacia.

—Tu ama estará bien —habló Subaru con tono conciliador—, la mujer que ha estado atacándolos no podrá usar su _maboroshi_ con ella mientras su mente no se encuentre en este plano o, en su defecto, en el mismo plano que su cuerpo. Como ya lo he dicho, la _maboroshi_ no es otra cosa que una ilusión, pero para crearla en la mente de su oponente el artífice debe encontrarlo primero, y eso se vuelve técnicamente imposible cuando está en otra dimensión —explicó él de la manera más escueta y clara que pudo conseguir, aunque sabía que era mucho más complejo que eso.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio —suspiró el guardián con figura de peluche.

"_Sakura-chan estará bien... pero Eriol no está a salvo"_ pensó una Tomoyo entristecida y un par de ojos azules notaron la sombra sutil que cubrió su rostro.

* * *

**(1) Ofuda. **Amuletos japoneses para protección. Pueden ser de varios materiales y suelen contener una oración a un dios o el nombre de la deidad o de un templo dedicado a ella. Es probable que los carteles que utiliza Syaoran tengan otro nombre debido a que él es chino, pero decidí dejarle éste.

**(2) Shinkansen. **Tren bala japonés.

_**Notas de la autora. **_Sé que les había mencionado que publicaría un dibujo del otro guardián de Tina para este capítulo, pero preferí postergarlo para el capítulo en donde hace su aparición estelar. Descuiden, no falta mucho para esto.

Volviendo a la historia: ¿Yue y Yukito separados? Espero que puedan imaginarlo… y que Sakura lo logre. ¿Qué sucederá mientras esté encerrada en ese cuarto por 7 días? Además, una pregunta para las nuevas en la historia: ¿Por qué Fujitaka ha podido ver a Touya? De hecho mencioné anteriormente que él sabía que Kero era un guardián. Bueno, aquí nada es lo que parece… _nada._

Gracias por su apoyo y, si les gustó el capítulo (o si fue tan malo que quieren echarme a un pozo), no olviden comentar.

Hasta la próxima semana!


	8. Siete

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**VIII**

**Siete**

_Sólo Dios sabe qué es el séptimo día.  
El abismo y la luna en el séptimo día.  
_Gustavo Cerati

**Día 1**

Tras largos momentos de oscuridad que le parecieron eternos, finalmente ésta se disipó y algunas imágenes comenzaron a llegar a ella. Imágenes que le resultaban totalmente desconocidas: una ciudad de arquitectura que se le antojó más bien extravagante y caprichosa; personas que iban de un lado a otro vistiendo ropajes extraños y de texturas que jamás en la vida había visto; criaturas de apariencia innatural que recorrían las aceras con movimientos sutiles que casi parecían tan sigilosos como los de un predador, aunque la falta de vida en sus ojos le indicaban que estos seres carecían de ésta. ¿Droides? Pensó. Jamás había imaginado algo así.

"_He visto muchas películas de ciencia ficción"_ concluyó y meneó la cabeza reprochándose, luego se encogió de hombros y comenzó a pasearse por aquellas calles. Era la primera vez que viajaba hacia el futuro y no sabía qué era lo que debía o no esperar de ese tiempo y lugar, pero definitivamente su mayor sorpresa se la llevó cuando un niño se le adelantó corriendo… o mejor dicho, la atravesó corriendo, literalmente.

"_¿Cómo…?" _miró boquiabierta al chiquillo. Entonces recordó algo dicho por su amigo inglés, algo que le había encargado no olvidar…

—_No olvides que estarás fuera de tu cuerpo, es decir, sólo tu mente viajará, así que deberás volver antes de que a tu organismo se le acabe la energía, o no podrás regresar._

Eso explicaba el por qué nadie parecía poder verla ahí, aunque también incluía otros bemoles:

—_¿Y qué pasaría si no lo hiciera? —había preguntado ella, intrigada._

—_Tu cuerpo tendría la misma vida que un vegetal —el rostro de Sakura se había distorsionado en una mueca y el color había huido de ella al oír esto._

Al recordarlo, Sakura tragó saliva.

—No debo perder el tiempo.

* * *

**Día 2 **

La campanita del timbre le indicó que el tiempo que había programado ya había terminado y se levantó del cómodo sillón en el que se encontraba para caminar a la cocina.

—¿Ya está, ya está, ya está? —el pequeño peluche amarillo la alcanzó volando con sus diminutas alas mientras olisqueaba en el aire con deleite. Tomoyo se inclinó para ver por la ventanilla del horno y asintió con una sonrisa que fue recibida con vítores por parte de la criatura. Entonces procedió a sacar del horno un pastel que olía tan bien como lucía y que esperaba tuviera un sabor de igual talante. Aunque en su carrera no profesional como repostera únicamente había tenido un intento mal logrado en este aspecto y, según recordaba, esto se había debido a las travesuras de un menudo ser de apariencia esponjosa conocido como _"The Sweet"._

—Pero tendrás que esperar a que le ponga el betún. Nunca he dejado un pastel incompleto —sonrió ella y la "Imponente" Bestia del Sello hizo un puchero; la paciencia no era su especialidad—. ¿Por qué no vas mientras con Yue? Quizás él no quiera, pero de seguro Yukito-san no se negará a una rebanada de pastel... o 2, o quizás 3... —rió.

—¡Pero se lo acabará todo! —Replicó Kero, pero ante la mirada insistente de la joven suspiró resignado y salió de la cocina revoloteando. Tomoyo, sin embargo, se dio por satisfecha, aunque no podía declarar victoria aún, pues seguramente Yue se volvería a negar a retirarse un momento de aquella puerta. Y es que ésa era la situación: al encerrarse su amiga en aquella habitación, Tomoyo Daidouji, había quedado a cargo de la casa (o, mejor dicho, de cuidar de que Kero no se acabara la despensa entera en un día) a petición de la propia Sakura. Pero lo que preocupaba a la mujer no era el tener que lidiar con el caprichoso leoncillo de ojos dorados, sino el hecho de que el segundo de los guardianes no se hubiera movido del umbral de la habitación de la castaña desde el momento en que los demás habían abandonado la casa. Insistía en custodiarla de día y de noche, contestando simplemente con una mirada gélida cada vez que alguien intentaba convencerlo de descansar, cosa que el propio Eriol había tratado sin mejores resultados.

Pero eso no era lo único: la actitud del estoico Juez se volvía aún más fría cuando el prometido de Sakura ponía un pie en esa casa para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con su amada. Tomoyo siempre había sido una persona muy observadora y, aunque conectar piezas no le resultaba nada del otro mundo, aún no se atrevía a creer las conclusiones que sacaba respecto a los sentimientos del ángel por su ama.

No, era una criatura mágica, distinta a los humanos en más de un sentido. Quizás simplemente se trataba de algo más allá de su entender, algo perfectamente explicable y que tuviera que ver con el misterioso mundo de la magia.

O quizás no era así...

* * *

Miró a la puerta por enésima ocasión en ese día. Sabía que tenía un sello mágico, por lo que ningún sonido podía entrar o salir de la habitación, así como el cerrojo no podía ceder, a menos que la persona que había lanzado el conjuro lo quisiera. Una persona muy poderosa...

Su ama...

Un ser muy especial entre un mundo de humanos que jamás lograría comprender.

—Yue... —reconoció la voz de Kero—, Tomoyo está...

—Será mejor que deje de preocuparse. Le he dicho antes que no necesito comer. No debería seguir insistiendo —le interrumpió él secamente sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

—¡Ya deja de hacer eso! —fijó al fin sus ojos claros en el otro con una indiferencia y frialdad que dejarían sin palabras a cualquiera, pero no al testarudo animal—. Sakura te dijo que te llamaría hasta el séptimo día, ¿no puedes esperarte entonces? Además eres un holgazán. ¡Todos los quehaceres de la casa los hemos hecho Tomoyo y yo! —agitó las garras en el aire con exasperación, pero el Juez ni se inmutó y finalmente el leoncillo se retiró con un bufido.

—"_¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Por qué tanta ansiedad, Yue-kun?" —_sabía que no tardaría en aparecer aquella vocecilla, casi podría decir que la estaba esperando—. _"Dijiste que confiabas en su nivel de magia ¿no lo recuerdas?"_

"_Confío en ella" _ respondió, permaneciendo sereno ante la provocación del otro.

—"_¿Entonces qué haces aquí, esperas que algo salga mal para entrar a rescatarla como si fuera una damisela en peligro?"_

"_No quiero que una sola cosa salga mal"._

—"_Lo sé…porque ella es lo más importante que tienes"._

"_Es mi ama"._

—"_Pero eso ya no te satisface. Admítelo, te sientes vacío" —_se detuvo un instante la voz, seguramente a propósito sabiendo el efecto de sus palabras en el Juez—. _"¿Será ésa la razón por la que estás tan desesperado? Quieres que ella te otorgue un cuerpo propio para poder actuar a tu libre albedrío y conseguir un pedazo de esa felicidad que tanto anhelas, ¿cierto?"_

"_No sé de qué me hablas" _Yue frunció el ceño.

—"_Eso no importa, mi querido Yue. Siempre te has negado a analizar tus propios sentimientos, pero para eso estoy yo aquí, contigo"_ —esta vez la voz se oía suave, casi como un susurro cariñoso en su oído; casi hipnótica; casi confidente... casi _sensual_—. _"¿Pero has pensado en el tiempo que estará esa mujer contigo? Ella se irá, Yue. Morirá al igual que los demás mortales, igual que Clow, sin importar lo poderosa que llegue a ser. El único que permanecerá contigo a pesar del tiempo, después de que ella y los que le sigan partan seré yo, Yue... como siempre lo he hecho"._

Yue quedó de piedra en su lugar. ¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras? Aún no conseguía entender por qué ese ser insistía tanto en que siempre había estado con él.

—"_Lo sabrás"_ —ah, casi se olvidaba de que podía leer su mente aún contra su voluntad... ¡Pero si parecía habitar en ella con descaro!—. _"Pronto lo sabrás... todo a su tiempo, Yue-kun"._

* * *

**Día 3**

Tomoyo bajó la cabeza y llevó las rodillas a su barbilla, abrazándose ambos pies sobre la cama en la que se encontraba sentada... la misma sobre la que alguna vez _él_ había dormido.

Había pasado tanto tiempo ya desde que ocurrieron aquellos sucesos que recordaba con añoranza, y sin embargo parecía que había sido sólo ayer. Miró la habitación. Al estar Sakura usando su recámara, la castaña le había ofrecido cualquiera de las otras habitaciones para descansar. Por un lado tenía la del señor Kinomoto, mientras que por el otro se encontraba la de su apuesto pero difunto hijo. Hubiera preferido quedarse en un sofá ante esta perspectiva, pero su mejor amiga se lo había negado rotundamente.

Entonces tenía dos verdades ante ella: le hacía sentir incómoda el tomarse libertades con la habitación del jefe de la familia... y, por otro lado, debía admitir que sentía un anhelo profundo por estar en el cuarto de su ser amado, un lugar al que siempre había querido entrar cuando era adolescente... cuando soñaba con él sin necesidad de cerrar los ojos.

Quizás había sido un error, en realidad no había dormido en absoluto la primera noche pensando en Touya, cuyo aroma aún creía poder percibir en esa almohada sobre la que terminó derramando más de una lágrima, lamentando su partida. Además, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la angelical criatura que se encontraba a unos pasos de esa puerta, custodiando aún entre sueños la pieza de su ama...

Él era quien al final se había ganado el corazón de Touya, él y su amable identidad falsa.

Pensó que las cosas mejorarían para el tercer día, pero su sentir seguía siendo tan oscuro como entonces. Mientras suspiraba por enésima vez, tres tenues toques en la puerta de la recámara llamaron su atención. Seguramente era Kero que quería jugar un rato. Se levantó y enjugó una lágrima que había derramado sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, excepto por la humedad que sintió en su mejilla izquierda.

—Kero, yo... —comenzó al abrir la puerta.

—Buenos días, Tomoyo —el saludo no pudo haber sido más sorpresivo. ¿Cuándo había sonado el timbre?

—¡Eriol! —pasó saliva mientras pensaba que seguramente Kero le había recibido en la casa—. Lo siento, creo que no escuché el timbre...

—Creo que soy yo quien debe disculparse por venir sin avisar —le interrumpió él cortésmente.

—Supongo que vienes a ver si todo marcha bien —sonrió ella—. Yo no sé nada de magia, pero no he oído nada extraño provenir de esa habitación, además Kero y Yue no han dado muestras de que algo pueda ir mal.

—Tienes razón: todo va en perfecto estado con Sakura —asintió, pero luego una expresión seria apreció en su rostro—, aunque no es ella quien me preocupa ahora.

—¿No? —y el rostro de Tomoyo palideció—. Entonces es... ¿esa mujer? ¿Las has sentido nuevamente?

Él negó con tristeza y se adelantó un paso para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Has llorado —declaró repentinamente. Había notado el semblante aún húmedo en sus ojos. Luego miró alrededor, para echar un vistazo al cuarto en el que se encontraban—. ¿Es por esto?

Tomoyo bajó la cabeza y asintió en silencio. Eriol sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies al verla tan vulnerable, como nunca la había visto en su tierna infancia al enfrentar los peligros más terribles. Ahora él, la Reencarnación del mismísimo Mago Clow Reed, no encontraba palabras para ayudar a la joven cuya gentil aura estaba tan terriblemente turbada. Lo único que se sintió capaz de hacer fue rodearla con sus brazos para absorber su dolor, mostrarle que ella jamás estaría sola. La sintió tensarse al principio, pero después puso abrazar contra su cuerpo la fragilidad que la envolvía. Su tremor recorrió también la piel del inglés, y un sollozo solitario se ahogó en su pecho.

—Discúlpame si no puedo decir o hacer nada para ayudarte —susurró contra su cabello oscuro—. Sé que estás herida y quisiera poder ponerme en tu lugar y saber qué hacer, pero jamás he experimentado eso tan fuerte que tú sientes por esa persona.

—¿Qué dices? —Tomoyo se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de algo que ocultaban esos pozos azules en la profundidad: un destello de tristeza y soledad que daban a su mirada ese toque de oscuridad que nunca había sabido interpretar—. Eriol, ¿en verdad nunca te has enamorado?

— No, ni como Eriol Hiragizawa, ni siquiera como Clow Reed.

La naturalidad con que lo decía era para causar escalofríos y Tomoyo contuvo el aliento. Eso le parecía más cruel que amar y no ser correspondido. Entonces pensó que quizás se debía a que el galante joven siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar Sakura y sus propias creaciones, y al final de todo eso él no había tomado en cuenta sus propios sentimientos. En la frialdad de las sombras, todo este tiempo a Eriol Hiragizawa le había hecho falta algo que a otros parecería tan normal: tener la oportunidad de amar a alguien. Bajó la cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba, su amigo inglés merecía mucho más amar y ser amado que ella misma.

Eriol percibió claramente la melancolía que se había apoderado de Tomoyo al hacerle esa confesión y deseó no haberlo hecho. Con una mano en su barbilla levantó su cabeza para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos.

— No te preocupes por mí —le sonrió—. Quizás no he amado a alguien de la forma en que tú lo has hecho con Kinomoto-san, pero en cambio sí he amado a mis criaturas como si fueran mi verdadera familia. Teniéndolos a ellos nunca me he tenido que molestar por algo más, además siento un gran cariño hacia todos ustedes. Es por eso que no me gusta verte sufrir, así que no es por mí por quien te tienes que preocupar —acarició su cabello con ternura y le dedicó esa media sonrisa tan suya, tan misteriosa—, yo estoy bien.

—¿Debería creerte? —suspirando, ella le devolvió una triste sonrisa y él se encogió de hombros.

—Eres muy amable, Tomoyo. Por eso es que siempre te he admirado de una u otra manera. Tus sentimientos siempre han sido cálidos, así como lo es tu aura —la estrechó un poco más contra sí y permitió que su agradable calidez se mezclara con su propia energía. ¡Qué sensación tan agradable y reconfortante! Sintió un pequeño desbalance en esa tenue pero envolvente energía, quizás se debía al mismo estado alterado de Tomoyo. _"Pero a__lgún día sonreirás como antes"_ se descubrió pensando esto y una sonrisa surcó su rostro. No entendía de dónde provenían esos pensamientos, pero resultaba ser algo que jamás le había ocurrido, aunque no le desagradaba en absoluto. Además era como un misterio, y a él le encantaban los misterios.

Un estrépito se dejó oír en la planta baja y ambos se separaron.

—Debe ser Kero, iré a ver qué ocurre esta vez —sonrió Tomoyo y él asintió, saliendo tras ella y cruzándose con Yue en el pasillo, quien descansaba a un al lado de aquella puerta. Eriol meneó la cabeza, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda: sabía que la fidelidad de ese ser alado era incuestionable, pero la paciencia con que él aguardaba y el anhelo con que en ratos miraba a la puerta de madera eran algo que sin duda iban más allá de eso.

Como creador de las cartas, él se sentía responsable de su bienestar, había sido por ello que creó a sus guardianes, pero éstos también requerían protección, y no precisamente física. Sin embargo, fue muy tarde que descubrió esto último. Sus nobles e inocentes corazones fácilmente podían ser sometidos ante un golpe duro. ¿Qué pasaría cuando esto sucediera? ¿Él, su creador, podría hacer algo para ayudarlos?

Cuando llegaron a la sala, descubrieron a un Kero que revoloteaba recogiendo los restos de un florero que había encontrado su final en el suelo de la estancia.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —la voz de Tomoyo llamó la atención del diminuto peluche, quien le miró con desconcierto.

—¡Lo siento! Vine a la sala a buscar unos dulces de la mesa y, cuando miré por la ventana, vi que el hombre ése estaba mirando hacia acá —explicó, aunque los recién llegados aún no entendían la conexión de su relato con el florero en el piso—. Creí que me había visto, así que me apresuré a esconderme, pero en el camino me estrellé con esta cosa —finalizó, acariciándose la cabeza, de la que comenzaba a salir una protuberancia colorada.

—¡Etan! —Tomoyo se angustió al caer en la cuenta del sujeto al que se refería el leoncillo—. ¿Pero no estás seguro si te vio o no? —preguntó de inmediato.

—La verdad no lo sé —confesó el diminuto animal. Eriol frunció el ceño y se acercó a la ventana, donde el mencionado hombre se encontraba hablando con otro de los guardaespaldas. Entonces el sujeto se detuvo en lo que hacía y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la casa, clavando sus ojos grises y fríos como el hielo directamente en él. Había algo en esa mirada que definitivamente no era de su agrado.

— Creo que de verdad no le agrado a tu guardaespaldas —bromeó alejándose de la ventana y caminando hacia Tomoyo—. Cuando llegué, no me quitaba la mirada de encima, y lo mismo ocurre cada vez que vengo. Parece que es muy receloso.

—Discúlpalo, por favor —la mujer se inclinó en señal de disculpas, actitud que desconcertó al europeo. ¿Por qué ella se disculpaba del comportamiento de sus empleados?— Lo único que intenta hacer es evitar que los reporteros se acerquen a esta casa, y ya ha ocurrido en más de una ocasión que algún conocido aproveche la relación que tiene conmigo para vender alguna _exclusiva_ a los medios, o contarles de mi paradero cuando estoy tomando un descanso. Siento que esto te incomode, siento de verdad causarte molestias... —pero un dedo en sus labios la interrumpió. Eriol la observó por un instante, comprendiendo que la vida de esa famosa cantante hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de poder ser privada. Probablemente Tomoyo rara vez disfrutaba de un segundo de libertad y soledad.

—No me molesta. Al contrario: si lo hace para cuidar de ti, entonces lo que ese hombre merece es mi simpatía y respeto —tomó su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios. Tomoyo no se sorprendió con esta acción. Después de todo, el caballeroso inglés siempre había tenido esas atenciones para con ella y su amiga, pero luego su mirada se dirigió al exterior, donde podía adivinar la silueta de su estricto guardaespaldas. "_Etan..." _algo en su interior se oprimió con tan sólo pensar en ese nombre.

* * *

**Día 4**

Se detuvo un momento a contemplar el cristalino estanque frente a ella. Estaba feliz, bastante satisfecha a decir verdad. Ya se había dado cuenta de algo: no se encontraba en Japón, como había creído en primera estancia, sino en China, una China mucho más limpia de la que conocía, lo que le hizo albergar la esperanza de que realmente las cosas cambiarían en un futuro, aparentemente para bien.

—Las cartas serán felices aquí —murmuró con una sonrisa—, igual Kero —y entonces su expresión se tornó seria—, pero Yue... —frunció ligeramente el ceño—. ¿Por qué su expresión es tan triste? —un tremor estremeció su ser al recordar lo que había logrado ver en el tiempo que llevaba en ese futuro lejano, uno ajeno a ella, tan lejos del tiempo y el espacio propios.

El nuevo _Card Captor_ era un jovencito muy jovial, de unos catorce años, con cabellos castaños y ojos de un rojo escarlata que brillaban con ímpetu cada vez que sonreía. Era un poco tímido, pero su magia era muy fuerte, y su relación con la Bestia del Sello no podía ser más amena, pues ambos compartían muchas aficiones. Aún no sabía su nombre, pues había descubierto que, a pesar de no estar en ese lugar físicamente, Kero podía sentir su presencia cuando se acercaba lo suficiente, de manera que había optado por mantener la distancia.

También había tenido oportunidad de ver a Yue, siempre receloso respecto al chico que habría de juzgar más tarde. Era este guardián quien más le había preocupado; su semblante lucía apagado, ya no impertérrito como siempre, sino más bien triste; sus ojos felinos ya no reflejaban frialdad, sino una honda melancolía que a ella le había calado hasta el fondo. ¿Qué le había pasado al angelical Juez de Cartas para que su actitud cambiara de esa manera? No lo sabía, pero sentía la necesidad de averiguarlo.

Algo más que sin duda le había intrigado era un compañero de clase del _Card Captor_, uno de bellísimos ojos azules y cabellos azabaches. Éste también parecía tener un excelente control sobre la magia y ayudaba en su labor de cazador al chico de ojos escarlatas. No podía evitar preguntarse la identidad de ese muchacho, que parecía estudiar un grado arriba de su amigo. ¿Podría tratarse de algún descendiente de Eriol Hiragizawa?

Continuó meditando respecto a éstas y otras cosas que había descubierto cuando algo atrajo su atención: una poderosa y extrañamente familiar presencia se encontraba justo a sus espaldas.

—Hola —le saludó afablemente la voz de una joven y ella se viró. ¿La había visto? Pero, cuando vio a la dueña de esa voz, su sorpresa no pudo menos que incrementarse.

—Ho…hola —regresó, contrariada, el saludo a una bella jovencita de unos diecisiete años, con cabellos castaños y unos preciosos ojos color verde esmeralda—, ¿tú… tú eres? —no, no podía ser posible, aunque... ¡la estaba viendo frente a sus narices!

—Sakurada Haruko —dijo ésta con naturalidad y después de una pausa agregó—, pero en mi vida pasada fui conocida como Kinomoto Sakura.

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. La verdad era que dentro de sus planes no se encontraba el toparse con su reencarnación. Sabía que sería peligroso saber más del futuro de lo que debía, pero ahí estaba su "otro yo", y ahora no creía poder contener todas las preguntas que le llegaban a la mente.

—Haruko... yo... quisiera saber... —dudó. ¿Sería lo correcto hacer preguntas?

—¿quieres saber qué es lo que le sucede a Yue? —terminó por ella la menor aún manteniendo su actitud seria y Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué su personalidad parecía tan sombría, tan distinta de la suya. Si mal no recordaba, las diferencias entre Eriol y Clow Reed no eran tan abismales.

Al ver a la mujer del pasado asentir, Haruko continuó:

— Lo siento, pero eso es algo que no debo decirte, sé que comprenderás la razón. No obstante, he venido a este lugar porque sabía que aquí estarías, pues hay algo muy serio de lo que necesito hablar contigo —su tono estremeció a la mayor, quien arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo ¿A qué podía referirse?—. Sakura, te esperan muchas cosas en el futuro. Por favor, sé fuerte y apoya a tu ángel guardián, él necesitará de ti, así como todos tus amigos —habló Haruko sin apartar la mirada de ella—. También debes saber perdonar a quien te cause dolor, porque ellos también sufrirán con —¿qué palabras eran ésas que sólo lograban confundirla e intrigarla aún más?

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

—Todo... apenas va a comenzar, así que debes estar preparada.

Entonces Sakura recordó por lo que estaban pasando. Esa mujer que los estaba atacando, ¿acaso se refería a ella?

—¿Quién es ella? —quiso saber—, ¿Quién es la mujer de la _maboroshi_?

El rostro de su reencarnación se descompuso en una expresión de profunda tristeza ante la mención de aquella persona.

—Lo siento, eso es algo que te será mejor no saber, de lo contrario sólo conseguirías adelantar... tu encuentro final con ella —bajó la mirada por vez primera, evitando la de Sakura—. Sólo hay algo en lo que puedo ayudarte —elevó la vista con decisión nuevamente—, es por eso que he venido. Sakura, hay algo que es necesario que sepas... algo que te ayudará a albergar un rayo de esperanza cuando creas que todo se ha perdido.

"_¿Cuando crea que todo se ha perdido?"_ Ahora sí sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Qué tendría que pasar para que ella llegase a pensar semejante cosa?

* * *

**Día 5**

El aire era limpio y fresco. Hubiera querido poder respirar su aroma primaveral, pero sabía perfectamente que eso era simplemente imposible. Miró hacia arriba, a la bóveda celeste donde el sol y la luna se alzaban en lo alto con toda su majestuosidad, uno frente a la otra, como si ambos astros tuvieran infinidad de cosas de qué hablar después de una eternidad gobernando a la Tierra.

Qué maravilloso espectáculo, si tan sólo fuera real. Volvió la vista al suelo, forrado con una alfombra de verde pasto y flores tan extravagantes como hermosas, muchas de ellas en tonos azulados y violetas. Sonrió deleitado por el paisaje "_Sólo puede ser obra de__ una persona muy gentil e imaginativa"._

Continuó avanzando hacia un bosque en medio del cual un gran resplandor cristalino le indicó la presencia de un lago de aguas apacibles. Al llegar al lugar distinguió a dos grupos de personas flotando sobre el agua, liderado cada uno por otra persona más. Ambos líderes de rasgos parecidos, aunque distintos en edad. Bien podría decirse que eran padre e hijo.

No le sorprendió conocer a la mayoría de aquellas personas, aunque bajando un poco la mirada también le fue posible ver a otras tantas (en mayor cantidad) dispersas en el agua, atentas a las que estaban sobre ellas, quienes se mantenían de pie sobre una especie de plataforma cuadrícula traslúcida suspendida en el aire. Uno de ellos hizo un movimiento hacia delante, quedando en diagonal con otro de sus oponentes. Acto seguido, este último cayó al agua como si aquella superficie invisible se hubiera rendido ante su peso de improvisto.

—¡Bah! Ese _gaki_ —bufó el que recién se había incorporado a los que chapoteaban en el líquido cristalino. Enseguida éste miró hacia arriba, donde el chino sonreía maliciosamente desde su altura.

Él observó todo esto con agrado, pero enseguida regresó su atención a quienes lideraban el combate, ambos ataviados con trajes largos de riquísimas telas y un báculo en la mano pero, en lugar de un extraño sobrero en forma alargada como había visto con anterioridad, los hombres tenían sobre su cabeza una corona de excéntrico diseño.

—Es el juego de ajedrez más creativo que he tenido oportunidad de presenciar —habló él finalmente, atrayendo la atención de los dos, aunque los demás parecieron ignorarlo y continuaron con alguna discusión provocada por Touya y Syaoran; sin embargo él sabía que ellos no podían escucharlo en realidad a menos que el líder de melena corta lo deseara. En tanto, ambos "reyes" parecieron sorprendidos, cosa que no duró más de un momento antes de que recuperaran su habitual serenidad.

—Bienvenido… —empezó a decir el menor de los dos.

—Lo sospechabas, ¿verdad? —preguntó él sin preámbulos y con una amable sonrisa, haciendo lo posible por no sonar descortés al interrumpirlo de esa manera. El joven asintió con una sonrisa similar, al igual que el otro varón que permanecía en silencio.

—Clow Reed-sama —saludó el recién llegado a este último, quien le devolvió el saludo.

—¿Gusta jugar una partida? —invitó el menor, pero él declinó gentilmente.

—Disculpa que haya interrumpido tu juego, no era mi intención hacerlo —el otro negó el gesto restando importancia al asunto y se acomodó los lentes más cerca de sus ojos azules. Entonces al visitante algo pareció llamarle la atención y una nueva sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro—. Hiragizawa-kun, seguramente no ignoras que los sueños tienen su significado, por más simples que éstos puedan parecer.

El aludido asintió y una media sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Clow, su contrincante en turno.

—A veces uno mismo no puede interpretar sus propios sueños, aunque sea un prominente hechicero como tú —continuó el recién llegado—, pero creo que yo no sería un buen Caminante de Sueños si no pudiera hacerlo, ¿verdad? —rió con inocencia, gesto que se vio reflejado en los otros dos. Sus personalidades realmente eran parecidas—. Bueno, aprovechando que estoy aquí, y para que mi interrupción no te resulte una pérdida de tiempo, puedo ofrecerte revelar una o dos cosas que puedo ver en este sueño en particular —ofreció de buen talante.

—Le agradecería que lo hiciera —respondió el anfitrión, el "soñador" en cuestión.

—Perfecto —sonrió el visitante—. Bueno, el tablero está formado por las personas que han tenido alguna influencia en tu vida, así que cada uno tiene su significado de acuerdo a la posición que ocupan en el juego —con esto, Eriol arqueó una ceja y asintió en señal de entendimiento—, y esto revela que hay una persona especialmente importante para ti en estos momentos —mientras hablaba, miró a Clow llevándose un dedo a la barbilla y analizando la situación—. Como verás, tú eres el rey de tu equipo, el que toma las decisiones sobre el destino de estos jugadores, un papel que siempre te ha gustado desempeñar. Pero... ¿Te has dado cuenta de quién está a tu lado izquierdo?

El inglés sabía perfectamente quién estaba a su izquierda, aún así no pudo resistir la tentación de girarse para encontrarse de frente con aquella hermosa mujer de sedosos y largos cabellos; piel nívea y tersa como el mármol; labios suaves, rosados y carnosos como los pétalos de una flor encendida y, finalmente, un par de preciosas amatistas en lugar de ojos, gemas que brillaban con vida propia. Ella lo miraba con una inocencia conmovedora, aparentemente ajena a la conversación que los hombres llevaban a cabo (incluso al hecho de que había un "extraño" entre ellos).

—Tomoyo —susurró su nombre y permitió que el viento se lo llevara lejos.

—Tu "reina" —señaló su interlocutor, atrayendo nuevamente su atención.

Él sonrió al comprenderlo, al igual que Clow. Por alguna razón no le resultaba tan inverosímil, aunque sí inesperado. Definitivamente todo tenía que tener un tinte extravagante en su vida, y la forma como se enteraba de sus propios sentimientos no podía ser la excepción.

—A pesar de que la partida está avanzada, no la has movido aún de su lugar —observó el Caminante de Sueños—, eso quiere decir que hay algo de lo que la quieres proteger.

—Entiendo —murmuró. Se sentía extrañamente abrumado. Tomoyo. Simplemente no lo había imaginado, ¿o sí? Cerró los ojos y sintió su aroma fresco, el aroma de esa mujer. Qué extraño... en un sueño no es posible percibir aromas.

—Es tu sueño, lo que más deseas siempre es posible —el hombre respondió a su pregunta silenciosa, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Entonces el rostro del anglosajón se volvió toda seriedad.

—Usted también la está buscando, ¿verdad? Lo sabe todo.

—Es por eso que llegué aquí —asintió el otro—, pero aún no tengo éxito, así que debo de partir, espero haberte podido ayudar en algo —y, después de que Eriol asintiera con una sonrisa, el visitante se despidió de ambos y se marchó.

—Tomoyo —repitió Eriol mirando de nuevo a la mujer—. Es cierto, qué ironía que puedo darme cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás con sólo mirarlos a los ojos, pero no de los míos...

¡Pero era tan evidente! Realmente debió saberlo antes.

Sonrió y la joven le regresó el gesto.

—Podemos dejarlos solos si gustas —ofreció un amable Clow con su sonrisa característica, pero su Reencarnación le devolvió un gesto serio.

—No, porque sé que ella no es Tomoyo —bajó la cabeza. _"__Esta sonrisa... ahora sólo existe en mi imaginación y mis recuerdos; algo ha cambiado en ella, sus ojos... muestran tristeza constantemente" _llevó una mano a la tersa mejilla femenina y ella se sonrojó—, ¿Qué es lo que te pasó, a ti que aún siendo una niña tenías la firmeza de una roca frente a cosas que harían temblar a prácticamente cualquier ser humano?

Evidentemente, la Tomoyo en sus sueños no le daría la respuesta que buscaba, pero él traería de vuelta a la verdadera, a aquella que había conocido años atrás y que debía estar aún oculta en algún rincón de la melancólica mujer que había ocupado su lugar.

—Y, cuando lo logre… —se sonrió—, mi siguiente objetivo naturalmente seráconquistar tu corazón, hermosa Tomoyo.

—No pides nada —rió el mayor de ambos al presenciar la escena.

Eriol lo miró con complicidad—. Cierto; creo que nunca he sido un conformista cuando me propongo algo —reveló y Clow asintió en acuerdo.

—Sí, eso solían decir, que era un excéntrico que no se conformaba fácilmente.

—No me parece una excentricidad sentir algo por ella —Eriol observó de reojo los cabellos de la mujer que ondeaban con el viento—, es tan hermosa y diferente a las demás.

—Yo también fui un admirador de la belleza... los tiempos cambian, Eriol, pero las personas no.

* * *

**Día 6 **

Miró el pasillo en el que se encontraba con nostalgia, recordando algunos gajos de sus anteriores visitas. Aún le resultaba increíble que los recuerdos se hubieran vuelto más vívidos de lo que eran cuando aún vivía. ¿Era cierto que el espíritu estaba formado de memorias? Se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza: no estaba en ese lugar para dejarse llevar por los recuerdos, no era el momento. Caminó hacia la sala de la que provenía la luz de una lámpara de mesa. Al pararse en el umbral de la estancia no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogido al ver la silueta del hombre que leía tranquilamente el periódico, sentado en el cómodo sofá.

El sujeto pareció inquietarse en ese momento y alzó la vista de la gaceta, encontrándose directamente con la mirada del recién llegado. A éste le pareció distinguir sorpresa en los ojos de su progenitor, pero ésta fue sustituida pronto por una cálida sonrisa.

—Hola Touya.

—Lo sabía, puedes verme... y no sólo eso; lo de Sakura... —acusó el aludido, aparentemente no tan alegre como su padre—. Siempre lo supiste, ¿por qué lo has ocultado todo este tiempo?

Al ver el rostro acongojado de su progenitor, Touya se lamentó de inmediato por haberle recriminado de esa manera.

— Lo siento hijo, pero no podía dejar que Sakura y tú se preocuparan si supieran... que mis viajes no siempre se debían a una excavación en el extranjero.

El trigueño desvió la mirada y guardó un silencio meditabundo. Ahora lo comprendía, o al menos creía hacerlo. Probablemente su padre lo único que había intentado hacer era evitarle más preocupaciones a los dos hermanos, sobre todo cuando las cosas se habían complicado al aparecer ese chiquillo inglés y quedar en riesgo la vida de su mejor amigo y guardián lunar de su hermana. Entonces debía admitirlo: no podía culpar a su padre de ello, después de todo él y la castaña también le habían ocultado a Fujitaka sobre la tarea que ella tenía que realizar y sus respectivos poderes.

—¿Qué era lo que hacías en esos viajes? —preguntó después de un incómodo silencio. No había acusación en su voz esta vez, sino un poco de curiosidad e incluso mortificación.

—En unas ocasiones sí salía debido a mis investigaciones, pero en otras... buscaba a algunas personas: las que aparecían en mis sueños —respondió tranquilamente su padre.

—¿En tus sueños? —Touya arqueó una ceja inquisitiva.

—Sí. Yo… soy un Caminante de Sueños —confesó finalmente dejándole perplejo.

—¿Un... Caminante de Sueños?

—Sí, viajo entre los sueños de las personas, a veces teniendo visiones del futuro —explicó sencillamente Fujitaka, cual si se tratara de calentar malvaviscos en una fogata—, es por eso que en ocasiones tengo que encontrar a las personas de cuyos sueños he tenido visiones, aunque la mayoría de las veces no sirve de nada... —y su gesto se tornó triste—. No podemos remediar el pasado... ni tampoco cambiar el futuro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El arqueólogo suspiró.

—No siempre es bueno conocer el futuro hijo, no si no está en tus manos cambiarlo... y menos si éste incluye a tus seres queridos.

Y finalmente todo cayó en su cabeza, golpeándolo tan fuerte y duro como un mazo.

—Tú… ¿sabías que mamá moriría? —preguntó atónito, y supo la respuesta en los ojos afligidos de su padre antes de incluso escuchar su respuesta.

—Desde la primera vez que la vi.

Un silencio corto, pero profundo como un barranco, cimbró la estancia. Touya de repente se descubrió sin palabras, ahogándose con ellas antes de poder pronunciarlas. ¿Qué podía decir a ese hombre que había sufrido lo inimaginable en silencio por largos años? Se lo había guardado todo para sí desde un inicio, sabía lo que ocurriría con la mujer que amaba desde el primer momento, y aún así no permitió que nadie lo supiera, que nadie se enterara de lo que sería su fatal final... no evitó enamorarse de ella.

Y no era sólo eso: antes de morir, sólo unas horas antes, una llamada que entonces le había parecido agradable había llegado a su trabajo. En ese instante él había sentido un enorme gusto de charlar con su padre para liberarse de las tensiones de su empleo. Regularmente las llamadas con su progenitor no se extendían tanto, y menos en horas de trabajo, cosa que no se había detenido a meditar en aquel momento, aunque sí le había extrañado

—Tú... también sabías que yo moriría.

—Hace unos meses que lo sabía —Fujitaka bajó la cabeza—, pero tampoco podía decirte nada... no está en nuestras manos cambiar la hora de nuestra muerte —comentó con voz queda y ligeramente amarga. Luego de unos minutos de silencio sepulcral, miró nuevamente a su hijo—. Touya, por favor cuida de tu hermana. Su futuro se está tornando oscuro en mis sueños. Hay alguien que quiere hacerle daño, pero no consigo saber de quién se trata.

—¿Cómo puedo cuidar de ella sin que ella me vea? Además yo tampoco sé quién está detrás de esto —argumentó el moreno crispando ambos puños.

—Tus poderes han regresado, ¿cierto? —su pregunta sorprendió al joven, quien asintió—. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ahora éstos son más fuertes. Si los desarrollas al máximo, sé que podrás ser capaz de saber lo que esa persona busca y cuáles son sus intenciones.

¿Qué acababa de decir? Él no sabía que podría hacer eso. Su única habilidad era ver cosas sobrenaturales, e intentó protestar por ello, pero su padre no se lo permitió:

—Aún no sabes de lo que eres capaz, ¿verdad, hijo? —sonrió condescendientemente Fujitaka—. Tu poder ha consistido siempre en ver más allá de lo evidente. Gracias a eso puedes observar a la perfección cualquier flujo de energía—explicó con calma, observando las diferentes reacciones del trigueño—. Si diriges bien ese don, te sería posible saber si ocurre un cambio en este flujo y a dónde se encamina —pero, al notar que Touya parecía no comprender sus palabras, optó por dejar de lado el tema—. No importa, tú mismo lo irás descubriendo, sólo concéntrate en tratar de encontrar el origen de aquella energía que amenaza a tu hermana y sus amigos.

—Lo haré... eso no tienes que decírmelo —prometió Touya apretando los labios y el destello en sus ojos fue similar al que visualizó en los de Fujitaka. Supo entonces que su padre también había tomado una decisión.

—Lo sé. Yo también haré lo que esté de mi parte; continuaré buscando en los sueños de cada persona en Japón hasta encontrar a esa mujer.

* * *

**Día 7 **

Vio al león de felpa alejarse agitando sus alas. Era la quinta vez en el día que venía a decirle que hiciera algo con él y Tomoyo, incluso esta última había subido en otras ocasiones para insistir con lo mismo. Pero siempre les respondería con la misma negativa y una mirada con sus ojos glaciales que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su determinación de quedarse postrado en esa puerta, esperando. Además...

Se cruzó de brazos; además ése era el séptimo día desde que su ama entrara a aquel cuarto, y la delgada luna ya se elevaba alta en el firmamento nocturno.

"…_el séptimo día debes venir a esta puerta, yo te llamaré para que entres"_

"_Pronto me llamará"_ de alguna manera, la sola idea ocasionó que su corazón diera un brinco en sus entrañas. Entonces un sonido agudo y resonante como el eco de dos varillas de cristal al chocar ligeramente, golpeó su mente, haciéndole mirar a su alrededor con sorpresa sin encontrar el origen de aquel campaneo.

Frunció el ceño confundido y aguzó los sentidos. Si era esa mujer atreviéndose a entrar en la casa de su ama, él no dudaría en enfrentarla con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos en espera de otro sonido, algún indicio, y éste no tardó en llegar, pero esta vez acompañado de una dulce voz.

—Yue...

—Sakura —abrió los ojos, pasmado—, ¿estás bien?

—Tranquilo, estoy bien, pero ha llegado la hora. Necesito que vengas.

Yue siguió la indicación de inmediato poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta con cautela: el sello había cedido. Sin quererlo se detuvo ante la oleada de magia que lo recibió, la misma que inundaba esa habitación. Cerró los ojos un momento al sentir su tibieza rodearle, acariciar su aura gentilmente.

—Yue... —la voz de su dueña le llamó nuevamente y abrió los ojos para mirarla. El cuarto estaba en penumbras, pero sus ojos felinos se adaptaban fácilmente a ellas. Además, algunos destellos de magia se esparcían por todo el rededor como copos flotantes; y frente al sillón donde reposaba la joven, el signo de la estrella resplandecía con fulgor, rodeado además de otro círculo excéntrico y no menos brillante formado por las cartas rosadas.

Contempló a Sakura, pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, señal de que la magia que había estado utilizando sin cesar a lo largo de toda semana significaba una gran pérdida que su cuerpo pedía recuperar a gritos. En realidad ella ya había terminado con su conjuro y no debería continuar... pero eso lo hacía por él, y al parecer no importaría cuánto insistiera en que no lo hiciera, ella había tomado una decisión.

—Sakura... —pero ella lo interrumpió llevándose un dedo a la boca.

—Shh, no protestes. Te lo prometí, ¿cierto? —se adelantó a sus palabras. A pesar de la imponencia que reflejaba toda esa magia, su estado de ánimo y su trato afable seguían siendo los mismos. Yue sonrió al notar esto y las gemas verdes de la mujer refulgieron con alegría. Finalmente ella le indicó con un gesto que se situara al centro del círculo, cosa que él hizo en silencio—. ¿Estás nervioso?

Sus ojos violáceos se encontraron con los orbes verdes y respondió sin titubear:

—Confío en ti, Sakura.

—Me alegra saberlo —ella le pidió entonces que cerrara los ojos y lo contempló por un instante. Su ángel era tan hermoso, tan etéreo y puro, sin embargo siempre había tenido que mantenerse oculto y eso era algo que ella no podía permitir más. _"__Finalmente, Yue... tendrás tu propia vida y podrás mostrarte como eres"_ ella misma cerró sus ojos y se levantó del sillón para caminar al centro del círculo, junto al Juez "_quiero... quiero conocerte como eres"._

Sakura nunca imaginaría lo que su guardián respondería si se atreviera a exteriorizar tal pensamiento.

—Quédate quieto —Yue escuchó las palabras de su ama frente a él y obedeció, aunque no pudo evitar un ligero sobresalto al sentir los delgados brazos femeninos rodeándolo con ternura. Su cuerpo vibró, su boca se abrió intentando decir algo y se arrepintió antes de lograr el primer sonido—. No abras los ojos —con esta nueva indicación, se tuvo que resistir a mirarla, y pronto se vio luchando también contra el impulso de devolver ese gesto… de estrecharla contra sí. Apretó un poco los dientes; ella le había dicho que no se moviera y eso debía hacer. Enseguida, la calidez del aura de su protegida lo envolvió y se mezcló con la suya, abrumándolo y haciendo temblar su cuerpo por la intensidad de la energía que se formó. Era una sensación tan agradable como sobrecogedora. Se sintió casi desvanecer en algún momento, azorado por aquello, mas se forzó a mantenerse de pie y consciente: debía aguantar hasta el final. Además... la sensación de esas pequeñas manos aferrándolo era demasiado intrigante como para permitirse olvidarla.

Cuando ambas energías terminaron de formar una armoniosa mezcla, percibió cómo ella se alejaba de él y lo liberaba de su abrazo para pararse fuera del círculo. Una urgencia por estirar un brazo hacia ella ladró desde su pecho, no obstante logró contenerse antes de mover un músculo. Aún así, era algo tan poderoso que aturdía y lastimaba, era una necesidad de sentir esa confortante magia uniéndose a la suya, reaccionando con la suya, liberando una energía que lo estremecía de pies a cabeza; y el cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo, brindándole su calidez, su suavidad humana, haciendo resonar los latidos de aquel corazón contra los propios, que parecían haberse adaptado a su misma velocidad durante ese breve e infinito instante.

—Estrella que me has brindado tu fuerza en la oscuridad... —escuchó su voz dulce y poderosa cual trueno —, cubre con tu energía a este ser, Hijo de la Luna, y rompe las cadenas que lo unen a su dualidad.

Acto seguido, el cuerpo del guardián comenzó a brillar ante los ojos de Sakura y éste se elevó un poco sobre el suelo. "_Por favor, haz que funcione..."_ la castaña entrelazó sus dedos en una silenciosa súplica sin dejar de mirar a Yue, pero su gesto se fundió en el pánico cuando esta misma luz pareció estallar de manera cegadora en la recámara, después de lo cual pudo distinguir por sobre el sonido de la propia energía algunos alaridos de dolor por parte del guardián que trajeron desesperación a su mente. Cuando pudo enfocar mejor la vista al disminuir el resplandor, vio con horror cómo éste se retorcía, cayendo de rodillas sobre el piso y doblándose sobre sí con la boca abierta en un prolongado grito silencioso.

—¡Yue! —deseó hacer algo, pero sabía que no podía entrar al círculo donde varias fuerzas chocaban, o su interrupción tendría resultados fatales. "_Yue, por favor... resiste"._

El Juez apretó los dientes y en algún momento pensó que éstos explotarían y saldrían como piedras de su boca. En su desesperación por el dolor que bullía en su interior ni siquiera era consciente del resto de su cuerpo. Su cabeza se sacudía en movimientos convulsos sobre el suelo y sus manos se sujetaban, temblorosas, a su nuca. Todo quemaba, ardía cual brazas al rojo vivo en su pecho, desgarrando y calcinando su ser desde adentro, enviando espasmos por el plasma de sus venas como ríos de lava corriendo entre la roca volcánica. Su cuerpo entero temblaba con furia incontrolable y sus blancas alas se agitaban caóticamente, chocando entre sí.

En medio de una explosión de energía sus ojos se abrieron, las pupilas dilatadas y opacas. El pálido violeta en su iris parecía casi blanco. Intentó decir algo, mas nada consiguió salir de su boca. En ese preciso instante otra descarga más de energía, más fuerte aún que la anterior, asestó su cuerpo, produciendo un choque contra la magia de su ama que se había mezclado con la suya, y entonces comprendió que la energía de Sakura había estado protegiéndolo. ¿Qué habría sido de él si no lo hubiera estado haciendo? Seguramente su cuerpo no habría resistido tal poder entrando en él... ese poder que estaba designado a dividir su cuerpo, a hacer dos cuerpos con el suyo. Si Sakura no hubiera unido su energía a la suya antes de hacer el conjuro, su cuerpo no habría terminado dividido, sino hecho trizas.

Finalmente, la convulsión definitiva, la más terrible y sufrida, seguida de un último alarido que desgarró el cuarto con sus ecos.

—¡Yue! —gruesas lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de la humana. _"P__or favor..." _imploraba "_por favor... ¡Que esto termine pronto!" _ Aquello se había convertido en un espectáculo de terror, un paredón con olor a muerte y sufrimiento. Pero el final había llegado y, después de otros segundos que a ambos les parecieron horas, los ojos del ángel dejaron de temblar y su cerebro comenzó a recibir imágenes borrosas y oscuras, perdidas en la bruma de un limbo, mientras los sonidos enmudecían a sus oídos. Un momento después, se sentía caer en el negro mundo de la inconsciencia.

Tras verlo desmayarse, Sakura fue testigo del instante en que su cuerpo se alzaba inmóvil, suspendido a unos centímetros del suelo, para ser rodeado en el capullo de sus propias alas. Su símbolo brilló aún más a los pies del guardián y una onda se desplegó de él, luego de lo cual las alas se abrieron de nueva cuenta y prácticamente escupieron un cuerpo blanco y desnudo que luego se desplomó sobre el piso.

–¡Yukito! –cuando el brillo de su sello hubo desaparecido, la castaña supo que podía entrar y se apresuró a sujetar al varón que yacía sobre la alfombra. Comprobó con alivio que estuviera en buen estado y le extendió la capa que hasta el momento cubría sus hombros, la misma que Tomoyo le había pedido usar. Después elevó la mirada para ver al Juez que descendía hasta tocar con las puntas de los pies el suelo y abría lentamente los ojos, despertando de la inconsciencia y parpadeando con insistencia. Evidentemente luchaba contra el cáliz del sueño. Debía estar muy débil y su mirada lo expresaba claramente. Aún así, al posar sus ojos felinos sobre su ama, una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro al notar que ésta sujetaba a su otra personalidad entre sus brazos, señal inequívoca de que el conjuro había funcionado—. Yue, ¿estás bien?

Él asintió.

—Sí, sólo un... poco cansa… —sin poder terminar, todo se volvió nuevamente oscuro y se sintió caer al piso, apenas retenido por el suave cuerpo de una mujer que lo estrechaba con sus brazos.

—Me alegra que estés aquí... ahora todo estará bien —la escuchó susurrar contra su frente antes de perder nuevamente la conciencia.

Sakura acarició el sedoso cabello del Yue, fascinada con los reflejos que desprendían sus hebras de plata, y admiró su blanca piel perlada por el sudor. Pasó una mano por sus alas inmaculadas y aspiró su aroma indescifrable, fresco como el invierno y agradable al sentido humano. Frotó sus hombros con una mano, como si con ese gesto pudiera reconfortarlo tras el suplicio de momentos antes. Entonces una oleada de calor subió por su cuerpo y se agolpó con brusquedad en sus mejillas al notar por vez primera algo: el apuesto guardián, al igual que Yukito, también se encontraba desnudo, descansando en su regazo con su pálida piel al descubierto.

Ella misma se estremeció esta vez, recorrida por un escalofrío que no le fue posible reprimir. Tragó saliva y llamó a la portentosa Bestia del Sello y a su amiga. Ellos se encargarían de cuidar de los dos hombres inconscientes. Ella... ella necesitaba descansar, su cuerpo exangüe se lo exigía a gritos. A juzgar por las extrañas imágenes y pensamientos que habían llegado a su cerebro al momento de ver al frío Juez descansar desnudo en sus brazos, era evidente que estaba desvariando. Necesitaba un largo descanso.

Pensamientos verdaderamente irracionales, porque él ni siquiera era humano... era demasiado perfecto para que cualquier humano lo pudiera merecer. Su destino era quizás el de un ángel. Además ella...

Ella tenía a Syaoran, y se casaría con él.

Cuando su amiga de la infancia y el león de ojos dorados arribaron, Sakura dejó a su cuidado a los debilitados varones y caminó fuera de la habitación, tambaleándose, no sin antes echar una última mirada a la criatura de alas blancas.

Sí, quería conocerlo, quería que él fuera libre, quería saber más de él, pero... ¿por qué últimamente le intimidaba tanto su presencia? No quería aceptar lo que comenzaba a sentir en su pecho, sabía que al gélido guardián le incomodaría esto y ella no quería eso. Sin embargo, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría continuar así, ocultando algo que ni ella misma comprendía, pero que no debía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, tratarse de un sentimiento distinto al de la amistad o su familiaridad con las cartas y guardianes.

"_Eso sería un grave error"_ se mordió el labio inferior y caminó hacia otra habitación para tomar un descanso, para reposar su cuerpo y acallar la inadmisible vorágine de pensamientos.

* * *

El dolor finalmente había desaparecido y lo agradecía desde el fondo de su ser. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse en el cuarto de su ama, pero no tardó en descubrir su error y parpadeó ante la vaciedad del espacio que lo rodeaba. En cierta forma era parecido a lo que podía ver cuando debía esconderse en el cuerpo de su identidad falsa sin prestar atención a los estímulos exteriores: una nada, un vacío absoluto.

—¿Dónde estoy? —sin darse cuenta de ello, preguntó en alta voz sin dejar de observar a su alrededor.

—"_En tu sueño, Yue-kun. Ésta es la primera prueba de que eres libre, de que te posees a ti mismo" —_respondió, más fuerte y nítida que de costumbre, aquella voz tan desagradablemente familiar—_... "hace tanto tiempo que no tenías uno que ya pareces haberlo olvidado"._

¿Un _sueño_? Ciertamente él no recordaba haber soñado antes, por lo que no podía descartar que fuera verdad. No obstante, _eso _no parecía una visión onírica... porque precisamente no parecía nada.

—"_¿Te estás preguntando por qué es tan vacío tu sueño?" —_preguntó la voz con la fingida curiosidad de quien conoce una respuesta de antemano—._ "Es muy simple, ya que así te sientes en estos momentos, Yue-kun… aunque también puede ser un pequeño recordatorio"._

"_¿Vacío?" _Era difícil decir si en verdad se sentía así o no. Se trataba sencillamente de algo que él no sabía. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué suponía el sentirse "vacío", como decían los humanos? ¿Se referirían ellos (y esa molesta y misteriosa voz en su cabeza) a esa constante opresión en el pecho, o acaso a la creciente sensación de abandono que le subía por la espalda?

Probablemente era algo que una criatura como él jamás podría contestar, aunque sus brazos solitarios le indicaron que seguramente esa voz tenía razón.

—"_Pero ya no tendrás que preocuparte, porque yo estaré contigo… siempre._

—Espera, ¿por qué dijiste que podría ser un recordatorio?

—"_Descuida, muy pronto lo sabrás"._

¿Lo decía en serio o era acaso una retorcida burla? Era difícil de decir, aunque todo le hacía inclinarse por la segunda opción. A cada segundo que pasaba Yue se sentía más fastidiado.

—Exijo que me digas quién eres —masculló finalmente y una sonora carcajada llegó a su oído, erizando su piel. Luego se sintió estremecer cuando creó sentir un par de brazos rodeándolo, como si hubiera un cuerpo abrazándolo por detrás.

—"_No desesperes, querido Yue... pronto podrás verme de nuevo, y volveremos a estar juntos... como siempre lo estuvimos —_escuchó como si susurraran contra su cuello y un escalofrío le paralizó el cuerpo. Cuando por fin pudo volver en sí, ya no había nadie en su rededor.

"_Juntos... como siempre lo estuvimos"_ ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Odiaba que hablara de una manera tan imprecisa. Miró de nueva cuenta a la nada... a _su_ nada—. Un sueño —susurró. No podía negarlo: era un sueño, pero se sentía tan terriblemente real que resultaba abrumador. Una caótica ansiedad recorría su piel. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

Soledad.

Quizás, después de todo, la única _persona_ con quien de verdad podía contar era... esa molesta vocecilla que parecía conocerle tan bien...

"_Todos los demás se irán con el tiempo" _pensó. La muerte era la peor enemiga de los humanos... y también su mejor amiga, arrebatándoles el sufrimiento para siempre cuando éste había sido suficiente. Pero él no podía contar siquiera con ella para acabar con su soledad.

—"_Así es, Yue-kun... todos, menos yo —_reverberó la voz en la infinidad.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **Más de 1 semana de retraso. Lo cierto es que las circunstancias se han vuelto muy complicadas en mi vida. Agradezco a quienes a través de FB me han brindado su incomparable apoyo. Lo necesito de verdad. Por otra parte, dependiendo de cómo siga esta situación veremos si puedo actualizar la siguiente semana. De repente no tengo ánimos para ponerme a editar, y cuando tengo ánimos no tengo tiempo (encima de todo, estoy a 8 días de mudarme al otro lado del mundo a empezar la maestría). Sin embargo, seguiré procurando que el tiempo de actualización no sea demasiado (mucho menos a como lo fue alguna vez con esta historia). Intentaré que bajo ninguna circunstancia pase de 20 días, y en cuanto pueda lo reanudaré cada semana._

_Por otra parte, en noviembre estrenaré historia para los amantes de Touya&Tomoyo. La historia lleva ya 9 capítulos escritos y la trama va prácticamente redactándose por su cuenta. Es cómica, pero tendremos oportunidad de encontrarnos con un Touya bastante descarado y sexy ;-)_

_Saludos y gracias nuevamente por su apoyo._


	9. Desprecio

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

_**Nota (previa) de la autora: **música recomendada para el clímax de este capítulo: **Creep**, de Radiohead._

* * *

**X**

**Desprecio**

_Te veré en el lado oscuro de la luna._

Roger Waters

El resonar de sus pisadas era su única compañía en su andar sin tregua en medio de vanos intentos por encontrar algo (cualquier cosa) entre la espesa neblina que lo rodeaba, la cual únicamente parecía condensarse aún más segundo a segundo.

Pensó en rendirse. Después de todo, ni siquiera sabía cuál era el objeto de su búsqueda, aunque no le molestaría encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que fuera diferente a esa fría niebla que lo envolvía sofocándolo.

Sabía que era un sueño, no podía ser otra cosa. Últimamente los había estado teniendo, y éste no difería mucho de los demás. Todos contenían en esencia lo mismo: una infinidad ante él, una sensación de frío y soledad, un vacío en el espacio… o un espacio vacío. No le gustaban esos sueños, mucho menos la sensación que éstos le traían, haciéndole sentir vulnerable y totalmente inerme.

—"_No te gusta cómo se siente, ¿Verdad?"._

Sólo en un sitio tan desértico y desagradable como ése podía agradecer la presencia de aquella voz. Así pues, detuvo su caminar y cerró sus ojos violetas para tranquilizarse. Juraría que había estado caminando, corriendo y volando en esa inmensidad por una eternidad sin resultado alguno.

—"_No tienes por qué temer. Aquí estoy yo contigo"_ —le dijo seriamente la voz, aunque no distinguió precisamente cariño en esa afirmación.

—¿Dónde? —masculló finalmente obviando la afirmación sobre su supuesto temor—. ¿Por qué nunca puedo verte?

—"_Aquí, siempre contigo"_ —por un momento creyó sentir una mano que se posaba en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, pero al mirar no descubrió nada—, _"y ahora que has recuperado tu cuerpo yo también debo volver"._

—¿Volver? —frunció el ceño—, ¿A dónde?

—"_A ti, por supuesto" —_distinguió que la voz se reía—. _"Aunque admito que no ha sido fácil: para poder salir de aquí, primero necesitaba que fueras libre. Sólo así puedo ser libre yo también"._

—Si es así, ¿Por qué no lo haces? —replicó Yue impaciente. Entonces escuchó una risa ahogada a su lado y se viró sorprendido, mas no vio nada.

—"_Porque debo esperar el momento en que mi propia energía recupere su máximo nivel, y eso sólo ocurre bajo ciertas circunstancias"._

—¿Cuáles?

Una nueva risa.

—"_Tú lo sabes muy bien"._

—Evidentemente no —farfulló el Juez, irritado—. Ni siquiera conozco tu nombre.

—"_Te lo he dicho: nadie me conoce mejor que tú, así como nadie te conoce mejor que yo. Y sabes bien que el día en que volveré a ti está cerca, sólo que temes recordarlo, Yue-kun… tú mismo te ocultas muchas cosas que has preferido olvidar"._

El aludido calló y cerró los ojos. Cada vez le era más difícil no sentirse turbado por las palabras de aquella voz socarrona que lograba sacarlo por completo de su ecuanimidad habitual.

—Yo no me oculto nada, no puedo hacer eso —murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados, pero se sorprendió cuando una fría mano tomó la suya y un suave e igualmente frío tacto acarició gentilmente su mejilla.

—"_Claro que sí, aunque lo has olvidado hace mucho tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, Yue-kun, yo estoy aquí para recordártelo"._

Y así, sin más, la voz se extinguió. Yue abrió los ojos nuevamente y su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al percibir algo entre la neblina. Se trataba de una figura oculta entre las sombras, una figura oscura y… de cabello largo. Un par de majestuosas sombras oscuras, como si fueran alas, enmarcaban la silueta increíblemente. Pero lo más perturbador era el hecho de que, a pesar de no poder ver sus ojos, podía sentir su mirada en él; una mirada fija, fría y guasona que continuó golpeando sus sentidos aún después de que la figura se desvaneció entre la espesa cortina de niebla.

—¿Realmente hay algo que no recuerdo en mi pasado? —se descubrió preguntando a sí mismo, a la nada, sin obtener posible respuesta alguna.

* * *

Su despertar fue lento y pesado. Aún no se acostumbraba a esa sensación. Se irguió pausadamente y miró a su alrededor. Últimamente había adoptado la costumbre de despertarse de madrugada y ésa no era la excepción, todo gracias al acoso incansable de sueños como aquél, que no lo dejaban en paz desde el día en que fuera separado de su identidad falsa.

Dirigió una mirada a la ventana con las cortinas corridas. No tuvo siquiera que levantarse para abrirlas con ayuda de un poco de magia. Sin embargo, por la ventana de cristal apenas entró un débil halo de luz de luna, su siempre fiel y gentil compañera, ahora en su fase previa a la Luna Nueva. No le gustaban esos días en que su astro insignia se fundía en la negrura de la bóveda celeste. Eran días y noches difíciles en que su cuerpo y mente entraban en un estado de aturdimiento y debilidad

Apartó sus ojos y con ellos recorrió entonces la habitación que le fuera otorgada una semana antes, tras el "cambio".

Estaba decretado que los guardianes debían permanecer siempre al pendiente de sus amos y toda cosa que estuviera designada bajo su cuidado. Esto él no había podido hacerlo antes, pues la misma Sakura había decidido que Yukito tuviera su propia vida, manteniéndolo al margen en la medida de lo posible, aunque a lo largo de todos esos años y vivencias el humano había tenido que sacrificar más de una cosa por el bien de la castaña. Sin embargo, ahora que ya no compartían más el mismo cuerpo, tanto él como Kerberos podrían permanecer siempre a su lado. Así pues, su actual habitación había sido alguna vez la de Touya Kinomoto, el mismo que hacía un par de días, mientras Sakura no había estado presente, le había comentado su satisfacción por la decisión de su hermana menor, estando de acuerdo con que el Juez tomara su antigua recámara.

Finalmente abandonó la cama y caminó a la puerta, volviéndose para mirar con recelo el lecho; no terminaba de acostumbrarse a dormir en una superficie tan suave, aunque no dejaba de resultarle una sensación agradable. Con otro pequeño despliegue de magia logró que la cama quedara nuevamente en el estado en que la había encontrado. Satisfecho salió al pasillo y miró por un instante la puerta de su ama para luego contemplarse a sí mismo. No dejaba de resultarle extraño descubrirse día a día usando ropas de confección humana. Telas que nunca antes había usado. Eran blancas, su color favorito, y de una suavidad que él desconocía, aunque la Bestia del Sello le había comentado algo al respecto:

—Esto, torpe, es algodón, muy suave. ¡Qué envidia me das! ¿Por qué siempre te tienen que consentir a ti teniendo a alguien como yo? Un día de éstos Sakura llegará con una bata de seda para ti, holgazán —habían sido sus palabras exactas.

Un regalo de Sakura, su dueña. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro. Pero ése no era un atuendo apropiado para presentarse ante ella, así que regresó a la recámara y un minuto después regresó ataviado con su usual vestimenta.

Llegó a una vez más a la puerta pero, contrario a su costumbre usual, esta vez no pudo entrar. Vaciló por largos minutos, ¿por qué no se decidía a abrirla y entrar? Quería ver cómo estaba ella, era lo que siempre hacía al levantarse: introducirse en la habitación y llegar hasta su cama, verificando que todo estuviera bien con ella, que ningún mal sueño la aquejara. Luego se quedaba de pie, junto a la ventana, contemplando a la mujer en su descanso; se perdía un momento mirando su perfil en la oscuridad, asombrado por la placidez en su respirar, encantado con la pequeña sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios cuando un dulce sueño la arrullaba. Después, sin poder evitarlo, se acercaba a ella y rozaba la tersa piel de su mejilla con sus manos, sintiendo un escalofrío que subía desde su dedo a todo su cuerpo. Era un tormento que lo confundía al descubrirse deseando poder hacer más; despertarla para contemplar sus ojos esmeraldas brillando en la oscuridad; acariciar su cabello; inclinarse para aspirar mejor su aroma y, estando ahí, posar sus labios sobre su frente y luego…

Abrió los ojos perplejo y se apartó del umbral. Eso era lo que lo hacía dudar. Sabía que siempre que se retiraba de esa recámara se sentía confundido y azorado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría tener semejantes pensamientos respecto a su protegida?Eso no le estaba permitido, no podía estarlo, él era meramente un siervo y debía actuar como tal. Y lo más confuso de todo era aquello cuya sola idea no podía perdonarse: acariciar los carnosos labios femeninos con los propios.

¿Cómo le llamaban los seres humanos a eso? Un beso, y él sabía bien cuándo lo hacían, lo había observado como una conducta recurrente en ellos, pero exclusiva para algunas personas y circunstancias. Yukito sólo se portaba así con "To-ya" y viceversa, y Sakura… ella sólo lo hacía con el descendiente de Clow.

El chino… la persona especial para Sakura.

Un buen guardián como él debía sentirse feliz de que su protegida hubiera encontrado a su persona especial, a alguien que sin dudarlo daría la vida por ella. Sin embargo, podía jurar que en esos momentos sentía todo, menos felicidad. Además, algo le decía que ella no era del todo feliz con Syaoran.

—"_¿Celoso, Yue-kun?"_

¿Celos? ¡Qué estupidez! No, él sólo velaba por ella, por su bienestar.

—"_Claro, como tú digas"_.

Después de esta sarcástica respuesta, nada.

* * *

El suelo era muy frío bajo su cuerpo. Aún no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, pero la sensación le pareció extrañamente familiar. Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, intentando adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad. Cuando elevó la vista hacia una alta torre que le parecía bastante familiar, alcanzó a percibir tres siluetas que se dibujaban sobre ella, apenas visibles contra el cielo nocturno que les servía de marco. Dos de éstas eran seres alados. "_Kero… Yue… ¿Qué hacen ahí?"_

—Bienvenida —le recibió una voz femenina.

"_Esa voz…" _ella frunció el ceño al distinguir el tono familiar.

—¡Sakura! —la llamó alguien con desesperación. Al girarse, un estruendo llenó el lugar y todo se iluminó con un rayo cegador.

* * *

Se despertó con un sobresalto, sintiendo el acelerado palpitar de su corazón contra su pecho. El ritmo de su respiración no parecía menos acelerado y tuvo que obligarse a dar respiraciones más pausadas y profundas para calmarse mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación, iluminada tenuemente con los visos naranjas del amanecer que se filtraban por la cortina.

"_Ese sueño…"_ pensó una vez hubo recordado la razón de su repentino despertar, "_ya lo he tenido antes"._ Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a arreglarla ausentemente, aún sumida en sus pensamientos. "_¿Qué querrá decir? Quizás deba contárselo a Eriol"_ luego frunció el ceño al notar algo más: _"Esa voz… yo la conozco"._

Tras acabar con su labor y vestirse, bajó las escaleras para preparar el desayuno, pero antes de pasar a la cocina, se asomó a la sala, donde no le sorprendió ver al apuesto guardián que leía tranquilamente un grueso volumen.

Sakura ahogó una risilla. No hacía más de una semana que el Juez de cartas había sido separado de su amable identidad falsa y ya había devorado libro tras libro de la colección privada de su padre. Seguramente estaba ávido de conocimientos y buena literatura… o quizás…

La castaña frunció el ceño. ¿O quizás estaría demasiado aburrido y no encontraba otra cosa que hacer?

Habría seguido meditando al respecto, pero el sujeto de su atención descubrió su presencia y se puso de pie, inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto al caminar hacia ella:

—Buenos días, Sakura.

Sakura arqueó ambas cejas, confundida. ¿Cómo había podido sentirla el Juez si había escondido su presencia? Su magia era suficientemente poderosa para ocultarla ante prácticamente cualquiera, excepto aquel que estuviera a su nivel, como Syaoran, o por encima de él, como Eriol.

—Es cierto, no te sentí, pero sí pude escuchar tus pasos —Yue pareció leer en sus ojos su silenciosa pregunta.

—Tramposo —hizo una mueca infantil similar a un puchero, mas no recibió expresión alguna a cambio, tan sólo el silencio del ángel que mantenía ocultas sus alas inmaculadas—. Iré a preparar el desayuno —Sakura dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina, pero antes de desaparecer de la vista del guardián, volvió la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Desayunarás hoy, Yue?

—Disculpa —Yue desvió la mirada—, yo… aún no creo poder comer —sabía que tendría que hacerlo algún día; a pesar de que su existencia se sustentaba meramente en la magia, tenía que adoptar algunas costumbres humanas si había de vivir entre ellos, era consciente de que no sería bueno que los demás no sólo vieran a la castaña acompañada de un hombre que pareciera sobrenatural, sino que además sus costumbres no fueran humanas. La comida no le hacía daño, eso lo sabía (y Kerberos lo confirmaba a la menor oportunidad engullendo tremendas cantidades), pero hacerse a la idea de consumir algo que siempre había considerado ajeno a él era algo difícil.

—Vamos Yue… —su ama sonrió ahuyentando sus pensamientos—, no cocino tan mal. No sé qué te haya dicho mi hermano en el pasado, pero te aseguro que no es cierto… la mayor parte —admitió esto último con infantil inocencia y continuó su camino. A punto estaba de entrar en la cocina cuando Yue la alcanzó y, clavando sus ojos en ella, tomó aire profundamente y asintió lentamente.

— Está bien… si no te molesta, hoy desayunaré con ustedes.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó ella y se dirigió a la alacena, de donde comenzó a sacar algunos ingredientes—. Entonces hoy, en honor a esto, haré algo de comida china —sonrió pensando en la tierra "natal" de ambos guardianes.

—No, por favor, sólo prepara lo que más te gusta, quisiera que fuera lo primero que probara.

Ella parpadeó ante la solicitud del varón, pero no podía estar más de acuerdo, guardando rápidamente algunos de los ingredientes que había colocado sobre la barra y sacando otros. Él se ofreció a ayudarla, cosa que no dejó de tomarla por sorpresa, pues su fiel guardián prefería aparentar no estar dispuesto nunca a ayudar: hacía todo a escondidas, como si en su actuar quisiera imitar a su astro regente, la luna, que sale sólo cuando el sol se ha puesto y el mundo descansa ajeno a su hermoso resplandor. La luna, la humilde luna que no ilumina con la imponencia con la que lo hace el Rey Sol, conformándose con bañar de luz plateada a la Tierra y sus seres vivientes, de una manera casi secreta, vistiendo de misterio y encanto los escenarios que en el día parecían ser los más tranquilos e inocentes.

En secreto… todo siempre en secreto.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había tenido oportunidad de llevarlo a dar un paseo por la ciudad en su propio cuerpo, pues se había pasado el último fin de semana recuperándose de la energía perdida por los conjuros empleados. Por otra parte, el regreso al trabajo había sido pesado por la semana libre que se había tomado, así que difícilmente había tenido algo de tiempo para sí misma.

Pero Yue… él debía poder salir a conocer el mundo, ¿no? Para eso le había liberado del cuerpo de Yukito, para que pudiera vivir su propia vida, y ella en verdad deseaba que él tuviera una, aunque él insistiera en restar importancia al asunto.

—Yue —le llamó y él dejó el cuchillo que había tomado por un momento—, hoy saldremos a dar un paseo, espero que no te moleste.

Él pareció extrañado.

—Claro que no me molesta. ¿Irá Kerberos con ustedes?

—No, no me refería a que saldría con Tomoyo o Syaoran. Esta vez serás tú quien me acompañe —él la miró con incredulidad.

¿Qué había dicho?

—"_Lo que oíste, Yue-kun, ni más ni menos: hoy saldremos a dar un paseo"_ —la condenada voz en su cabeza, ese ente que no podía darse el lujo de extrañar, habló con supremo deleite, aunque ese "saldremos" no le gustó en absoluto. Nadie había invitado a aquel molesto ser. Sin embargo lo mejor en esos casos era ignorarlo por lo alto.

—"_Ignorarme… no podrás hacerlo por mucho tiempo"._

Él hubiera podido contestarle, quizás espetarle un "mírame hacerlo", pero decidió omitirlo; si había de ignorarlo, qué mejor que hacerlo de una vez.

* * *

Touya miró contrariado a los dos sujetos que permanecían sentados sin turbarse siquiera un poco ante lo que acababa de contar; sus expresiones continuaban tan tranquilas como siempre.

—Supuse que algo así ocurriría —fue la limitada respuesta de Subaru.

—Lo mismo digo yo, aunque apenas lo comprobé hace algunos días —agregó Eriol meditabundo.

—¿Quieren decir que ambos lo sabían y no me habían dicho nada?

—No quise mencionar nada hasta no estar del todo seguro —respondió tranquilamente Subaru.

— Mi padre… no quiero que él se vea involucrado también —Touya se llevó una mano a la frente sin intentar disimular su preocupación, aún mostrando los reflejos de su humanidad, que no había muerto con su cuerpo.

—Pero eso es algo que él ya ha decidido —habló Eriol—, y odio decir esto, pero… en estos momentos necesitamos de toda la ayuda que nos sea posible… también la tuya, Kinomoto-san —observó cómo el aludido fruncía el ceño y lo miraba extrañado—. La manera en que tú sientes la presencia del atacante es distinta a como todos nosotros lo hacemos; tú puedes sentir la naturaleza de su aura, y hacia dónde se dirige.

—Aún así no he podido hacer nada —Touya cerró los ojos, recordando el momento en el que, impotente, vio a su hermana caer inconsciente en los brazos de Yue tras aquel ataque brutal.

—Aún no te acostumbras a tener tu magia de vuelta y más fuerte que nunca. Es natural que no puedas manejarla; cosas así les llevan años a los seres humanos —esta vez fue Subaru quien habló y Touya soltó un bufido apretando ambos puños.

—El problema es que no contamos con ese tiempo.

—Exactamente —Eriol se levantó de su lugar para mirar por la ventana de la alta edificación en que se encontraban, "_Aunque ella ya nos ha concedido más del que esperaba… ¿Qué estará planeando?"_

* * *

Sakura entornó sus ojos verdes al escuchar la aguda protesta por enésima vez y se acomodó en el sillón que ocupaba en la sala suspirando cansinamente antes de encarar nuevamente a la criatura peluda que revoloteaba cerca de ella.

—Ya te lo dije Kero, no puedes ir con nosotros, no quiero que Yue se sienta incómodo en su primer paseo a plena luz del día —volvió a explicar la castaña a la terca Bestia del Sello—. Pero, si te hace sentir mejor, puedo traerte un postre de tu pastelería favorita —le propuso al animalillo, quien no pudo ocultar su regocijo ante la idea.

—¡Sí, postre! Pero que sea de chocolate, o no te lo perdonaré —hizo un gesto que intentaba ser amenazante, aunque sólo logró hacer reír a su dueña y amiga.

No obstante, las risas cesaron al escuchar unos pasos que bajaban pausadamente las escaleras. Cuando éstos llegaron hasta el umbral de la estancia, ambos se giraron para ver al mencionado guardián.

—¡Yue, te ves muy bien! —exclamó Sakura con emoción—. Te sienta muy bien el obsequio que te dio Tomoyo —elogió el elegante conjunto en blanco de pantalón y una camisa de clara influencia china. Los bordes eran de un tono azul marino, recordándole en un instante al contraste que hacía la brillante luna con el cielo nocturno. Sabía que podía vestirlo como a un ser humano; incluso su cuerpo era semejante al de uno; sin embargo su actitud misteriosa, su rostro, sus ojos, su blanca faz y (sobre todo) las hebras plateadas que formaban su larguísimo cabello, todo eso seguía dándole un aire sobrehumano y especial, casi divino… y terriblemente arrebatador.

Con frecuencia pensaba que tenía a un ángel confinado en las paredes de su casa. Pero analizándolo detenidamente, ¿Qué reacciones provocaría una "persona" tan inquietante entre los demás seres humanos? ¿No estaría exponiendo a su fiel guardián a algo a lo que él aún no estaba preparado a enfrentar por sí mismo: las miradas escrutadoras de los hombres?

Sakura sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza y decidió que no podía seguir sometiéndolo a ese encierro. Al regresar su atención al Juez, notó que éste parecía inquieto por la manera en que se había sumido en sus cavilaciones.

—Muy bien, salgamos de una vez Yue, hay mucho que quiero mostrarte —le dedicó una sonrisa y, dando una última indicación a Kero, se despidió de él para salir acompañada por el varón. Sin embargo, en cuanto los rayos del sol lo recibieron en el exterior, el guardián nocturno se frenó en seco, titubeando por un momento. ¿Hacía cuánto que no salía en una cálida mañana veraniega? Ya había perdido la cuenta de eso.

—No te preocupes —le llamó su ama con su usual expresión ligeramente aniñada y le extendió una mano que él tomó entre las suyas tras dudar ligeramente.

Inesperadamente, Sakura sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando la fría piel del ser encontró a la suya en ese tacto suave y sopesado. Un calor hormigueante comenzó a subir desde la planta de sus pies, por sus venas, erizándole la piel a su paso hasta agolparse en sus mejillas y rápidamente adivinó que se había sonrojado. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y contempló el cabello de Yue cayendo en largos mechones plateados sobre las baldosas. Aprovechó esta oportunidad para distraer su mente perturbada.

—Creo que tendremos que hacer algo con tu cabello —indicó y él la miró con curiosidad, aún sin soltar su mano, como si no percibiera que la mantenía sujeta—, aunque me gusta cómo es —titubeó—, en verdad… me gusta mucho… Yue.

—Creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto —informó el aludido y, acto seguido, un fulgor manó de su cabello y éste comenzó a acortarse, aunque apenas subió un poco por encima de sus rodillas. La castaña sonrió maravillada y él explicó—. No sólo puedo ocultar mis alas para parecer un poco más humano, esto lo planeó el mismo Clow desde un principio para que yo pudiera acompañarlo en sus múltiples viajes. En aquellos tiempos no tuve una identidad falsa y así era como me movía entre los hombres —se encogió de hombros y dirigió una mirada a la calle, _"Aunque eso no evitaba que me miraran como a un extraño" _recordó con pesar.

—Bueno, eso ayudará a que te puedas mover mejor. Además, aún continúa siendo largo —Sakura llevó una mano a la cabellera albina y pasó sus dedos entre las hebras. Al ver esto, Yue no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse quieto, casi podría decirse que paralizado; nunca había discutido con su ama el tema de su apariencia. Ahora pareciera que justamente aquellas cosas que a él le hacían sentir insignificante por ser la evidencia de su naturaleza infrahumana, a ella parecían agradarle. Y el verla disfrutar francamente de tocar su cabello le hizo sentir un poco más completo.

Saber que era capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa inocente y sencilla, pero increíblemente bella.

—"_Linda sensación, ¿no te parece? Digamos que es… especial"._

Nuevamente decidió ignorar a la voz.

Lo primero que hizo Sakura fue llevarlo al parque pingüino, el lugar donde había vivido tantas cosas desde la infancia. Frecuentemente volvía a él, a veces con su novio, pero la mayoría de las ocasiones a solas, a disfrutar de su paz y el ambiente que se respiraba ahí, siempre cargado de la inocente alegría de los niños que asistían al lugar. Sin embargo, en el camino Sakura no dejó de notar algo, y es que conforme caminaban, incontables miradas se posaban en el Juez. Toda persona con la que se cruzaban se detenía un momento a contemplar a aquel "humano" tan fuera de lo común que la acompañaba. Algunos ojos expresaban la más pura curiosidad; otros, envidia, pero la mayoría de ellos, fueran niños o adultos, hombre o mujeres (aunque en su mayoría mujeres), mostraban el más grande asombro y maravilla. Esto molestó a Sakura, quien no quería que algo así arruinara tan importante día.

Su guardián, por otra parte, aunque no ignoró estos detalles, pronto decidió ignorar las miradas ajenas, pues éstas dejaron de tener importancia estando con ella. El mundo entero podría juzgarlo en ese momento, pero para él la única opinión que podía contar era la de su ama y señora, y ella parecía feliz caminando a su lado. Tan feliz, que definitivamente no se daba cuenta de los ojos furiosos, femeninos en su mayoría, que caían sobre ella cuando la envidia humana se encaminaba a su persona por andar del lado de un hombre a quien a la vista de cualquiera sólo parecían faltarle alas para ser un ángel. Yue, al notar esto, se limitó a atravesar con sus gélidos orbes violetas a cualquiera que fuera capaz de mirar de esa manera a su dueña, acto que era suficiente para apartar aquellas miradas de su dueña.

—¿Te gusta? No es igual que verlo de noche —comentó Sakura una vez hubieron llegado al centro de recreación de su niñez, tomando un lugar en uno de los columpios. Él se quedó de pie a su lado oteando a los alrededores.

Examinó por un momento el área de juegos: era un lugar indudablemente apacible y a la vez lleno de la energía que irradiaban los pequeños. Más allá se encontraba la verde frondosidad de los árboles, tras la cual se extendía un pequeño bosque. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ambiente; en realidad no estaba acostumbrado a ninguno cerca del cual se encontraran seres humanos presentes

—Yo sé… —continuó su ama meciéndose sutilmente en el columpio— que esto no se parece al hermoso campo que te ofrecía el Mago Clow en el pasado, con aquellos árboles tan verdes y gigantes y tantas flores hermosas —ella suspiró y él arqueó una ceja. ¿A qué se refería la mujer?—. Tú eras feliz con Kero y el Mago Clow en ese lugar, eso lo sé porque lo vi.

Entonces él lo comprendió todo: sabía que la antigua _Card Captor_ había viajado una vez al pasado para hablar con su creador, sin embargo ni él ni Kerberos le preguntaron nunca sobre los detalles. Sólo ahora la duda le arremetía. ¿De qué se habría enterado aquella pequeña Sakura durante esa visita?

—Fue la primera vez que te vi sonreír… —confesó ella—, y admito que sentí envidia, porque sabía que yo nunca podría brindarles a ti y a Kero la misma felicidad. Entendí en ese momento por qué extrañabas a Clow, por qué me decías constantemente que yo no podría ser como él… —titubeó—, y también comprendí por qué le querías tanto y que nunca podrías aceptar a nadie más en tu corazón, porque él era muy… especial. Además, él… jamás los pondría en los peligros a los que yo los he sometido —terminó y bajó la cabeza, oprimida por un creciente vacío en su pecho, un dolor que no podría describir, pero hora lo sabía: admiraba al hombre que había creado a aquellas magníficas criaturas, pero también le envidiaba por ser el digno merecedor del cariño de esos seres que ella tanto amaba.

Yue sintió caérsele el alma al piso al verla en ese estado tan vulnerable, tan derrotada. No había manera de negarlo: él tenía mucha culpa en ello. Nunca había olvidado su trato hacia ella cuando apenas era una niña, recriminándole constantemente por su "bajo nivel" de magia, diciéndole que ella jamás alcanzaría el nivel del Mago Clow; haciéndole saber cuánto extrañaba a su antiguo amo en lugar de disfrutar el estar a su lado, sin la más mínima consideración pese a tratarse tan sólo de una niña susceptible e inocente.

¿Era por eso que nunca les había comentado a detalle sobre lo ocurrido cuando utilizó la carta _"The Return"_?

Dando un paso hacia ella, Yue posó ambas manos sobre los hombros femeninos y la instó a levantarse para ponerla de pie con gentileza. Entonces, simple y sencillamente, hizo lo único que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento, aún para su propia sorpresa: la abrazó, estrechándola con cuidado contra su cuerpo, cual si se tratara de un frágil cristal.

Al sentirse rodeada por los brazos de su guardián, Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta. Todas esas emociones que bullían en su interior hicieron explosión en ese momento, y sus sollozos estallaron contra el pecho del hombre vestido de blanco, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía una y otra vez, sacudiéndose sus hombros casi convulsivamente. Ni siquiera sabía la magnitud que aquellas emociones alcanzaban en su persona. Las había subestimado al tratarse de sucesos ocurridos en su tierna infancia. Inclusive las había creído olvidadas, tanto, que nunca había hablado de ello con nadie, sin embargo le reconfortaba en cierta manera no sólo descubrir sus propios temores ocultos, sino el poder hacerlo con él.

Yue la confortó durante algunos minutos más, aspirando poco a poco su aroma y apartando el dolor de su persona. No supo si debía decir algo o no, pero prefirió no hacerlo y ella se lo agradeció, sabiendo que la aceptación del Juez estaba ahí, en ese abrazo, en esa mirada de preocupación que le había dirigido tan sólo un segundo antes de sujetarla. No necesitaba más.

—Yo… sí era feliz con Clow… —habló Yue finalmente, separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos—. Él fue el primer humano que conocí, y como mi creador, yo siempre lo consideré alguien especial. Creí que nunca querría a nadie como lo quise a él, y no me equivoqué… pero a mi nueva ama, aunque al principio no le tenía confianza, poco a poco la fui estimando, hasta quererla y… —se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—"_Dilo" —_escuchó el eco en su cabeza.

—… y ahora la admiro, por su fortaleza y el cariño que tiene a sus seres queridos, por su alegría, por su sinceridad… sé que ya no podría vivir sin eso —el corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza al darse cuenta de las palabras que se escurrían de sus labios, pero no podía detenerse—. Al lado de Clow descubrí el mundo y la vida que lo rodeaba, me maravillé ante lo que éste me ofrecía…—acercó un poco titubeante un pulgar a la mejilla femenina y finalmente se atrevió a apartar el diminuto rastro de una lágrima—, pero con mi nueva dueña aprendí aún más cosas: conocí la amistad, me descubrí a mí mismo, y mi propia vida… —afirmó y mentalmente agregó: _"Descubrí que era capaz de sentir cosas que antes me parecían improbables para un ser sin alma"_.

Sakura lo miró atónita. ¿Acaso había oído lo que creía haber oído? En teoría, eso era imposible, al menos si pensaba que era del frío Juez de quien hablaba, pero había algo en su voz, algo en la forma como la abrazaba, pero sobretodo en sus ojos, que le decía que la capa de hielo que parecía rodearle y le hacía lucir tan inalcanzable se estaba cayendo frente a ella. Siempre lo había sabido: la máscara impertérrita del Hijo de la Luna no era más que eso, una máscara.

—Entonces… ¿Eres feliz Yue? —se animó a preguntar.

La inesperada interrogante lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Era él feliz? Era un buen momento para pensarlo, pues jamás había sentido aquella agradable calidez que recorría su cuerpo al sujetar contra sí el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de su ama, al rozar sus cálidas mejillas. Una sensación embriagante que apaciguaría cualquier malestar. ¿No sería eso lo que los humanos denominaban felicidad?

—"_Felicidad, mi estimado Yue-kun, sería que pudieras hacerlo todo el tiempo y sin pretextos, ¿no te parece?"_

—S-sí… sí, soy feliz —prefirió apresurarse a contestar antes que seguir escuchando aquella voz, y su respuesta fue sincera… en parte. Pero la castaña notó su titubeo y frunció el ceño consternada.

—Yue, ¿hay algo que desees, algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte? Si es así, por favor dímelo —le pidió tomando una de sus manos de mármol, inconsciente de las ondas de electricidad que este simple gesto provocó en él, pero sin ignorar las que atravesaron su propio cuerpo—. Yo en verdad quiero verte feliz.

El ser sonrió de una manera apenas perceptible. Saber que a ella realmente le interesaba su felicidad era más que suficiente para él. Aún así no podía dejar de ser consciente de que no podía hacer lo que ella le pedía: no podía decirle sus deseos, pese a que éstos no le permitían permanecer tranquilo.

—"_Deseos, ¿eh? ¿Acaso te refieres a los que tienen que ver con…?"_

"_Con ella…" _admitió apesadumbrado.

—"_Eso pensé"._

Ignorando esta fugaz discusión, apretó un poco la mano que ella había tomado antes entre las suyas.

—Verte feliz, Sakura, es lo único que puedo pedir.

* * *

—¿No se ven lindísimos? —una mujer se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios carnosos y el varón que recargaba su cabeza sobre su regazo la imitó. Ella volvió a reír entre dientes antes de hacer que la imagen proyectada en la pared desapareciera por completo—. Creo que las cosas se ponen interesantes —comentó ganándose un gesto confundido por parte de su guardián.

—¿Esto afectará en algo sus planes?

—No —ella le sonrió de manera reafirmante—. Descuida, querido Tenebrae, nada va a cambiar. Aunque me gustaría ver lo qué harán esos dos cuando ya no puedan con las circunstancias. Sabía que eso pasaría, de alguna manera era inevitable, ¿y sabes lo que haré al respecto? —preguntó con fingida inocencia a su interlocutor.

—Lo ignoro completamente, Tina-sama.

La mujer sonrió, esta vez de una manera más dulce, algo que él adoraba ver en ella; daría su vida porque esa sonrisa nunca muriera en su hermoso rostro marmóreo… no otra vez.

—Nada, Tenebrae, incluso los dejaré solos… por el momento. Aún tengo cosas de qué ocuparme, ¿no crees? —él asintió—. Además, no los puedo culpar por tener esos sentimientos el uno hacia el otro, ¿verdad? —le miró con condescendencia y cierta ternura, incluso una extraña inocencia que a él dejó encantado—. Tanto su guardián como el mío son tan bellos que parecen inalcanzables —colocó una mano sobre el níveo rostro del varón, que cerró sus ojos celestes para disfrutar de aquel tacto—, pero sus personalidades son tan misteriosas aún para nosotras, que no podemos hacer sino amarlos —se acercó a él y le abrazó, rodeando su cintura y hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Tenebrae se quedó estático por un segundo, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que ella le abrazara así? Cuatro siglos habían pasado ya, sin duda. Era una sensación que le estremecía el cuerpo entero, algo tan grande y agradable que casi dolía. Si apenas un roce de ella convertía su pecho en un mar de emociones, ¿qué no podría ocasionar un abrazo como aquél? Era maravilloso, aún mejor de lo que recordaba. No lo había olvidado, jamás podría olvidar el trato que su Señora tenía para con él; lo había extrañado cada segundo durante tantos años, tantos siglos, y aún así esta vez era aún más increíble,

— Tina-sama —susurró mientras le devolvía el abrazo, pero tuvo que luchar por mantenerse dentro de los límites de la razón—. Lux… —recordó al felino blanco que estaba en la misma habitación que ellos.

—Hace rato que se ha ido, y no vendrá si sabe que interrumpe algo —ella levantó la mirada hasta posarla en sus orbes celestes. Sonrió y llevó sus manos hasta las salientes de sus negras alas, sobre su espalda, provocando con ello un gruñido deleitado. El guardián cerró los ojos; sólo ella sabía cuán sensibles eran sus alas en su parte interna, aunque su membrana exterior fuera tan fuerte y resistente como el acero. Entonces sintió en su boca los labios de la mujer como una generosa caricia. El beso, sutil en un principio, se fue profundizando y haciendo más apasionado, y ella le pidió la entrada con su propia lengua, cosa a la que él no se negó, estrechándola aún más hacia él al sentirla. Había pasado cuatro siglos esperando este momento, y no dudaría en esperar otros diez a cambio de lo que en ese instante estaba viviendo.

Tina acarició el borde inferior de sus alas de dragón y deslizó sus manos con sensual suavidad por el pequeño valle que se formaba en la naciente de la oscura membrana, era tan suave… y sensible. Un gemido logró salir de la garganta del ser, y éste apretó sus labios con urgencia sobre los de ella.

—Tina-sama —suspiró contra su boca con la voz enronquecida.

—¿No te asusta lo que pueda pasar? Quiero estar contigo, Tenebrae —sus dedos acariciaron el largo cabello de ébano con una ligera duda, pero él la tomó por la muñeca y una circunferencia dorada rodeó el halo de sus iris cerúleos al mirarla con una determinación que podría extinguir al mismísimo sol si así lo quisiera.

—Nada me asusta si estoy con usted, Tina-sama —y esta vez fue él quien capturó nuevamente su boca, levantándola y dirigiéndola sin soltarla lentamente hacia una puerta que llevaba a una enorme habitación. Después de tantos siglos esperando, no creía poder hacerlo por más tiempo.

* * *

Elevó la mirada sintiendo el viento bailar a su lado, acariciando su piel. La noche estival le ofrecía calidez, aunque esto no le ayudaba a eliminar el frío que le corría por las entrañas, esos severos escalofríos que lo estremecían de pies a cabeza.

Vacío, así era como los humanos llamaban a esa sensación.

Sus ojos felinos se fijaron en aquel diminuto halo de luz que alcanzaba a escapar de entre la oscuridad nocturna. Una luna convertida en un gajo raquítico y casi invisible.

—Mañana será Luna Nueva —su corazón se encogió con el sólo pensamiento.

—"_Le temes mucho a tu propia vulnerabilidad"._

Esta vez no pudo negarle nada a esa voz tan cargada de verdad.

¿Qué haría ahora? En el pasado la solución era simple: Yue jamás se mostraba a otros durante las noches de luna nueva… ni siquiera a lo largo del día. Ya Clow y Kerberos habían sido testigos del cambio que su ser experimentaba en esas ocasiones, por lo que él mismo había decidido alejarse al llegar la temida fase lunar. No era raro descubrir por la mañana que el Juez de cabello plateado se había marchado sin pronunciar palabra, y que no regresaría sino hasta el día siguiente, siempre en un silencio sepulcral y a escondidas, tal como se había marchado.

¿Huiría también ahora?

—"_¿Lo harás?"_

Yue bajó la mirada al suelo. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, _temía _tener que hacerlo. No lo había hecho en toda su vida "actual", pues simplemente había permanecido oculto tras la identidad de Yukito durante esa noche, pero las cosas habían cambiado: había recuperado su cuerpo. Sin embargo, aún quedaba un pequeño problema al respecto…

—"_Ni siquiera recuerdas por qué debías esconderte en Luna Nueva. Eso sí que es irónico, querido Yue-kun"._

Odió la burla implícita en sus palabras.

—"_¿Quieres saberlo? Yo no lo he olvidado"_ —esta vez sus latidos se aceleraron por la inesperada información.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

Y nuevamente la pregunta: ¿Quién diablos era _él_?

—"_¿Aún no me crees, Yue-kun? Mañana no salgas de casa de tu ama, y te mostraré eso que ya has olvidado"_.

Inquieto, quiso averiguar aún más, pero pronto comprendió que, fuera quien fuera, ese tipo se había ido, dejándolo nuevamente con la duda merodeando en su cabeza. Suspiró y extendió sus alas preparándose para volver a la casa de Sakura.

¿Era _su_ casa también?

No. Ella ya tenía una vida y ahora él sólo era un intruso en ella. A diferencia de Clow, quien no tenía a nadie más y compartía su hogar sólo con ellos, la castaña estaba rodeada de amigos y pronto haría una familia con el chino descendiente de su creador. ¿Quién podría ser más digno de ella? Debería estar orgulloso…

¿Por qué no era así?

—"_¿Realmente no lo sabes?"_ —y la inoportuna voz regresaba sólo para burlarse de él, pero el Juez permaneció en mutis esta vez—. _"Yue-kun, aunque no lo quieras aceptar, ya es demasiado tarde" —_irónicamente, más que sarcásticas, ahora sus palabras parecían sinceras—. _"Quise evitarlo, no me agrada verte sufrir… aunque aún debe haber algo que pueda hacer… por tu bien"._

¿Por qué le decía todas esas cosas que lo único que lograban era confundirlo? Que se callara, ahora era eso lo único que quería… ¡No! Que no se callara: que le explicara qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo y a qué se refería con toda esa palabrería.

—"_Te lo prometí: siempre estaría contigo, no permitiría que te hicieran sufrir, ya lo hiciste antes por tu creador"_ —¿era melancolía lo que percibía esta vez en _él_?

Ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ahora resultaba que ese sentimiento de soledad que lo embargaba desde hacía siglos se veía mezclado con una indescriptible confusión y una sensación de pérdida y abandono, y _él _lo sabía muy bien. Pero nuevamente, ¿quién era _él_? Esa voz seguía siendo tan terriblemente familiar. Aún así… no conseguía recordarla.

¿Cómo era posible?

* * *

—¡Ya está el desayuno! —exclamó Sakura alegremente nada más entrar a la sala, donde la diminuta criatura peluda se levantó de un brinco para comenzar a revolotear en su dirección.

—¡Excelente, ya me moría de hambre! —clamó dramáticamente acariciándose la barriga.

—Kero-chan —Sakura alzó una ceja—, eres un exagerado, además de que no me ayudaste para nada esta vez —pero la criatura pareció ignorarla mientras flotaba hacia donde su olfato la llevaba: la cocina—. Oye, ¡ven acá…! —pero de repente se detuvo, como dándose cuenta de algo, y en lugar de perseguir al felino dirigió su atención a la ventana—.Yue, ¿no desayunarás hoy con nosotros?

El aludido se volvió para verla a los ojos y a la castaña le dio la impresión de que dos afilados cristales de hielo se clavaban en ella, aunque esta sensación no duró más de un segundo, luego del cual su fiel guardián se inclinó cortésmente:

—Disculpa, pero no podré acompañarlos en esta ocasión —habló de una manera tan fría y carente de emoción como no se le oía en mucho tiempo, recordándole al implacable ser que hiciera de Juez en el Juicio Final para juzgarla como _Card Mistress._

—¿Qué pasa Yue? —se preocupó. Apenas ayer esa criatura había mostrado una parte de él que ella no hubiera imaginado, permitiéndole conocer aquellos aspectos que siempre se perdía del guardián lunar por tener que permanecer confinado en el cuerpo de un humano. Sin embargo ahora era diferente… _muy_ diferente.

—No es nada —contestó secamente él, pero al notar su mirada incrédula y suspicaz agregó—. No te preocupes, no vale la pena —le pareció que él intentaba sonreír sin lograrlo del todo. Luego de esto, sin atender más a las palabras de su protegida, Yue volvió a su posición en la ventana.

"_¿No vale la pena?"_ Sakura no podía estar más en desacuerdo. _"Creí que ahora confiarías en mí"_ suspiró reprimiendo el dolor en su pecho y dando media vuelta dirigió una última mirada al lacónico sujeto antes de caminar a la cocina.

Algo definitivamente estaba mal.

* * *

Bajó las lustrosas escaleras con toda tranquilidad, aunque sobraba decir que le extrañaba el anuncio con el que había llegado una de las domésticas a su recámara. Entró en la sala para encontrarse con la inesperada, pero no por ello menos agradable, visita.

—Buenos días Eriol —ante su saludo, el varón sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala se incorporó y caminó hacia ella devolviéndole el saludo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano para luego besarla en el dorso, cosa que no le sorprendió en absoluto al conocer desde la infancia aquella extravagante actitud de su amigo.

—Tan bella como siempre, querida Tomoyo —sonrió de manera casual y la chica agradeció el cumplido, pero no pasó mucho antes de que la mirada femenina se tornara suspicaz.

—¿Qué ocurre? —a pesar de lo repentino de la pregunta, a Eriol no le sorprendió en absoluto. Después de todo, Tomoyo siempre se había caracterizado por su gran intuición. Además, rara vez en el pasado había ido a ese lugar, y generalmente era sólo para tratar asuntos sobre la antigua _Card Captor _y cualquier cosa relativa a ello. Aunque esta vez era diferente… muy diferente.

—Descuida, todo está bien, no hay razón por la que debas preocuparte —le aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra —sonrió ella con alivio.

—De cualquier forma, debo pedirte una disculpa. Debí haber avisado antes de venir de una forma tan inesperada. Espero no haber interrumpido algo importante. Si es así, sabes que puedes decírmelo —pero la joven desechó la idea antes de que terminara la oración con un movimiento de su delicada mano.

—Todo lo contrario: en realidad es una alegría que hayas venido a visitarme, sobre todo si no se trata de malas noticias sobre Sakura —fue la gentil réplica y la Reencarnación de Clow sonrió al constatar el lazo de amistad que unía a esas dos mujeres. Imaginó que debía ser una experiencia irrepetible contar con una persona tan valiosa en la vida, pero sólo podía imaginarlo, pues nunca había formado una unión así con otro ser humano, ni en su vida actual ni en la pasada (o lo que podía recordar de ella).

—Si es así, entonces me gustaría que aceptaras una invitación para salir a dar un paseo conmigo, hermosa Tomoyo —pidió sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Tomoyo en cambio parpadeó. ¿La había invitado a salir? Cierto, muchas veces en el pasado había salido con él a algún lugar… con la compañía de Sakura y Syaoran; pero ésta no parecía ser del todo una de esas ocasiones. Sintió los síntomas de los nervios que atacaban su cuerpo: el corazón latiendo a un ritmo inusual, repentina falta de aire, una tensión en el estómago y la sensación de que su cuerpo se había rebelado contra ella, negándose a moverse. Todo esto le extrañó en sobremanera: ¡Por el amor de Dios, no era la primera vez que la invitaban a salir! A decir verdad, ya hacía mucho que había perdido la cuenta, y por ello se había acostumbrado a dar como respuesta un educado y gentil "no", por lo que un simple "sí" aún le resultaba bastante complicado. Además…

Él era un amigo, uno muy querido, y eso era lo que lo hacía distinto a los demás… eso es lo que volvía de repente esta situación incómoda. ¿Eriol… pidiéndole que tuviera una cita con él?

"_Un momento…" _casi suelta una carcajada al darse cuenta de todo, _"él nunca dijo que esto sería una cita. Sólo mencionó un paseo con él… un inocente paseo… con un amigo"_ se tranquilizó, aunque aún tuvo que reprimir una extraña sensación que no le permitía calmarse del todo.

Eriol esperó pacientemente su respuesta, aunque en su interior no todo estaba tan pacífico como su rostro imperturbable mostraba: jamás había pensado que invitar a una mujer a una cita sería tan difícil… menos aún porque era algo que él mismo ya había hecho en infinidad de ocasiones sin problema alguno. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al descubrir que el aturdimiento en el que se encontraba no lo hacía sentir tan incómodo como creía. Al contrario, deseaba saber qué otras cosas podría despertar en él la otrora _Diseñadora de moda y vestuario de la "Valiente Card Captor"_ a su persona. En efecto, tanto Clow Reed como su Reencarnación habían sido personas siempre misteriosas, levantando a su paso la curiosidad o sospecha de los demás. Pero ahora era_ ella _quien le resultaba misteriosa e intrigante como un acertijo que él necesitaba conocer a fondo.

Tomoyo Daidouji. Una niña que desde el primer momento llamaba la atención por su ternura, amabilidad, encanto, carisma, belleza y voz, sin mencionar inteligencia. Parecía perfecta a los ojos de los demás; realmente una niña modelo. Ésa era la razón por la que pocos se atrevían a acercarse a ella, como si fuera una niña inalcanzable a quien había que mirar hacia arriba.

Lamentablemente él tampoco se había aproximado a ella, pues la niña perdía todo su interés cada vez que él concentraba toda su atención en el bienestar de aquellos por los que estaba en esta vida y en este siglo: Sakura, sus cartas, sus guardianes e incluso su descendiente. Pero al reencarnar, en ningún momento había siquiera pensado en intentar aquello que jamás le había interesado en su vida pasada.

"_¿Aún piensas que eres menos que ellos cuando has desarrollado un sentimiento hacia tu ama tan complejo que muchos hombres han muerto sin siquiera haberlo conocido en toda su vida?"_

No había dicho aquellas palabras en vano al Guardián Lunar que estaba a las órdenes de Sakura. ¡Qué ironía le resultaba el que su creación le hubiera superado en ese aspecto! Clow Reed había muerto sin haber amado; había requerido de una segunda oportunidad para poder sentir aquello que tanto torturaba y hacía felices a los humanos.

¿_Amar_? Eriol frunció el ceño ante la idea que acababa de llegar a su cabeza.

—Me encantaría —¿Qué? El inglés parpadeó y se obligó a regresar al mismo espacio-tiempo que la chica que ahora le sonreía calidamente, gesto que él correspondió al comprender que su respuesta había sido favorable.

—No tienes idea de cuán dichoso me hace tu respuesta, Tomoyo, y prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no te arrepientas de esto —aseguró mirándola fijamente a los ojos de una manera congeló por un instante el latir de la mujer.

Y ninguno de los dos se haría esperar. Media hora más tarde, sus dos siluetas bajaban de un lujoso e impecable automóvil que recién se había estacionado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol que lo resguardaba de los calurosos rayos del sol veraniego. Ambos caminaron sin prisas por el tranquilo sendero rodeado de árboles y arbustos, con el sonido del viento entre las copas y el trinar de algunas aves como acompañantes. Al llegar a un puente que se elevaba sobre un tímido riachuelo, ella se adelantó hasta la mitad del puente y se inclinó sobre uno de sus bordes, recargándose para observar el paisaje desde su posición: el río se alargaba hasta hacer una curva a los lejos y desaparecer entre los abetos que lo rodeaban; algunas tortugas reposaban tomando el sol sobre las rocas teñidas de verde por el musgo que las trepaba. A las orillas crecían algunas flores silvestres de los más diversos colores y tamaños.

—¡Eriol, este lugar es increíble! —fue lo único que atinó a decir—. No sabía que existía algo así cerca de Tomoeda.

Él se acercó a ella, permitiéndose admirar su blanca piel al sol, la manera como el viento jugaba con sus largos cabellos oscuros, la forma como su vestido de fresca y delgada gasa color durazno ondeaba entre sus piernas. Sí, definitivamente era una chica hermosa, pero no era eso lo más maravilloso de ella sino su sonrisa; el verla sonreír nuevamente como lo hacía antaño, con la misma inocencia y entusiasmo.

Esa sonrisa había vuelto a ella.

—Me alegra que te guste —se colocó su lado y admiró el lugar junto con ella en un cómodo silencio.

—Dime Eriol… —la mujer interrumpió el silencio después de unos minutos.

—Adelante —la animó él al verla titubear.

—¿No te preocupa que esa mujer te vaya a atacar?

—Quizás, pero debo admitir que no es eso lo que más me inquieta en estos momentos —confesó y la vio sorprenderse—. Hay cosas que han estado preocupándome un poco últimamente… y tú, querida Tomoyo, estás entre ellas —soltó sin más.

—¿Y-yo? —tartamudeó y su expresión atónita lo rebelaba todo. Él asintió con aparente tranquilidad.

—Así es. Discúlpame que te diga esto, pero te he notado "diferente" desde que te volví a encontrar, aquella vez en el cementerio… y aunque sé cuánto debe afectarte la muerte de Kinomoto-san, creo que hay algo además de eso que te inquieta, ¿o me equivoco? —el mismo Eriol se sorprendió por su manera de ir al grano, aunque lo consideró necesario.

Tomoyo analizó en mutis total la información en su cabeza y luego desvió la mirada, dejándola perderse entre las rocas que se veían al fondo del río. Un tenso silencio se formó entre ambos: una no se atrevía a hablar, mientras que el otro prefirió respetarla así, sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos y comenzando a arrepentirse de no haber escogido mejores palabras.

La contempló. ¿Realmente podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella? Después de todo, no era él quien lo había descubierto, sino el jefe de la familia Kinomoto. ¿Qué clase de persona se enteraba de sus sentimientos a través de un sueño? Al parecer, él. Pero aún podía dudarlo, podía negarlo todo y concentrarse sólo en aquello que hacía sus vidas peligrar. No obstante…

Incluso antes de recibir la visita de Fujitaka Kinomoto, él podía asegurar algo: no le era fácil quitarse de la cabeza a aquella hermosa cantante.

Qué ironía: conocer los sentimientos de los demás con sólo observarlos un poco, pero no poder decir nada sobre sí mismo, no saber interpretar sus propias reacciones. Sonrió al cerciorarse de que una cosa sí era segura: Clow Reed nunca sintió algo así por otra persona. Por primera vez en toda su vida sentía claramente una diferencia entre el Gran Mago del pasado y él; por primera vez no se sentía como el eco de otra vida… por primera vez se trataba de _él_, de algo que le pertenecía sólo a él, algo que él debía descubrir por sí solo sin tener la sensación de conocerlo de antemano debido a la experiencia de un "yo pasado", de un "yo" que no era él.

Y _ella_ era la responsable de eso.

—Veo que no puedo negártelo —la voz femenina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones—, sin embargo… —titubeó nerviosa.

—Es algo que no puedes decirme —concluyó él en su lugar con una sonrisa y ella asintió con pesar—. Descuida, únicamente quería que aceptaras que no todo está bien, es una manera de aligerar tu propia carga —la miró con aquella intensidad que había heredado del mismísimo Clow—. No me gusta verte triste. Creo que preferiría que me atravesasen el pecho con una espada —con esto logró que ella sonriera por la ocurrencia y él se dio por satisfecho.

—Entonces procuraré no estar triste —la sonrisa de la heredera de los Daidouji se hizo más clara y sincera, cosa que él agradeció profundamente—. No quisiera verte atravesado en la puerta de mi casa con una nota que me inculpara por ello.

Para su sorpresa, logró arrancar una sonora carcajada del flemático inglés. ¡Quién lo hubiera imaginado del siempre recatado Eriol Hiragizawa! A este punto, bien podía decir que descubrir que su amiga de la infancia tenía poderes había resultado incluso menos inesperado que esto: la ecuánime Reencarnación del Mago Clow riendo abiertamente, una risa desinhibida y sincera, tan distinta de sus medias sonrisas misteriosas o de aquella encantadora faceta que usaba para ganarse la confianza de la gente (como había ocurrido con Sakura).

El europeo calmó su alegría y le miró con divertida curiosidad.

—¿Qué ocurre, Tomoyo? ¿tanto te sorprende que pueda reírme así? —ella se sonrojó cuando él adivinó sus pensamientos, pero el rostro del intrigante varón se iluminó nuevamente—. No te culpo, a veces yo mismo olvido que soy capaz de sentirme así.

El sonrojo de la joven desapareció, así como la sonrisa que jugaba en su rostro y al instante un velo de sobriedad calló sobre ella. Un atisbo de preocupación ensombreció su faz.

—Eriol… lo que acabas de decir… no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera. Si eres capaz de olvidar un sentimiento como la alegría es porque algo te impide sentirte así con frecuencia, ¿o me equivoco?

El varón la miró con intensidad, aunque una sutil sonrisa permaneció en sus labios.

—Agradezco que te preocupes por mí así, pero te aseguro que no hay razón para que lo hagas. Quizás no es frecuente que ría a carcajadas como lo acabo de hacer, pero no debes dudar que soy una persona capaz de alegrarse hasta con el más mínimo detalle de las cosas —al ver que ella parecía dudar, explicó—. Verás: eso es algo que tengo por parte de Clow. Él admiraba cada cosa, por más sutil que ésta fuera, y cosas sencillas como la brisa de la mañana traían inmensa dicha a su corazón. Pues es así como yo me siento constantemente, no me puedo quejar en ese aspecto —le guiñó un ojo cómplice—. Sin embargo, mi estimada Tomoyo, he de confesar que tu presencia me es especialmente grata, y es por eso que me siento aún más dichoso, por lo que no puedo controlar mis emociones como suelo hacerlo… es una alegría distinta a la que siento normalmente —admitió encogiéndose de hombros y distinguió cómo ella pasaba saliva ante la declaración.

—¡Oh…! —parecía que la hermosa dama estaba teniendo problemas en encontrar alguna palabra adecuada para responderle—, gra-gracias, Eriol… yo también puedo decir que me siento… muy bien a tu lado—aún más revelador que su gracioso titubeo era el fascinante carmín que se expandía por su otrora inmaculado rostro.

—Disculpa, a mí me parece que te encuentras un poco incómoda —se opuso él con una media sonrisa a sabiendas de que esto no facilitaría la situación para la joven, pero por su parte no podía negar que estaba pasando un rato encantador atestiguando su creciente sonrojo.

—¡No, en vera… en verdad! —trastabilló ella con las mejillas aún más encendidas. Luego se mordió el labio y aspiró profundo para intentar calmarse—. De verdad Eriol: estar contigo es muy agradable.

—No tienes idea de cuán dichoso me hace el oírte hablar así —le confesó sintiendo en el pecho una extraña sensación de abundancia, como si con esas solas palabras ella hubiera llenado un vacío que ni él sabía que existía… o que prefería olvidar que existía.

Tomoyo suspiró al hacer memoria de cuánto tiempo había pasado sin poder disfrutar de un momento así, tranquilo y lleno de franqueza. Quisiera que durara por más tiempo, quisiera que pudiera disfrutar de esos pequeños tesoros con sus amigos más seguido, más libremente, sin presiones… ni amenazas.

Desvió la mirada tras este último pensamiento al darse finalmente cuenta de algo: esa amenaza ahora cubría con su sombra la vida de sus amigos, opacando los momentos en que estaba con ellos.

—Yo… —Eriol la vio suspirar y recargarse sobre el puente, mirando al río—, estoy preocupada por ti, Eriol. Algo me dice que tú eres el siguiente.

Él contempló con tranquilidad el mismo río. A la mujer le sorprendió su actitud calmada y su expresión de desconcierto no se hizo esperar.

—Dime, Tomoyo… —habló él en queda voz. Ella tuvo que aguzar el oído—, ¿confías en Sakura y Li? —confundida, ella asintió—. ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí.

El inglés sonrió aún más y a ella le pareció que volvía a ver ante sí una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que solía mostrar con frecuencia durante la primaria. Se sintió reconfortada y al mismo tiempo algo turbada.

—Entonces no te preocupes —continuó él—, todo estará bien.

—Eso espero —suspiró ella, intentando creer de verdad lo que él quería asegurarle.

"_Todos lo esperamos"_ el occidental contempló las copas de los árboles, agitadas sutilmente por el suave viento estival, y suspiró.

Todo parecía tan tranquilo…

Nada más alejado de la turbia realidad.

"_Otra _Card Mistress_, otros _Firey _y _Windy_…" _Eriol frunció el ceño _"No puede ser casualidad"._

* * *

—Sakura.

La aludida parpadeó al escuchar su nombre y clavó sus ojos verdes en un par ambarino que la observaba con inquietud.

—Perdón, ¿decías algo? —preguntó arqueando ambas cejas.

—¿Qué pasa? —Syaoran, sentado frente a ella cruzando la mesa, arrugó el entrecejo.

Ella suspiró. Sabía que no era la mejor ocultando cosas.

—Lo siento, no quería molestarte, pero estoy un poco preocupada por Yue. Lo noté muy extraño por la mañana —confesó mirando la taza de café que tenía ante ella y que ya se había enfriado sin siquiera haberla tocado.

—Yue… —repitió su prometido un tanto pensativo— ¿Qué es lo que viste de raro en él?

—Pues… —se llevó una mano al mentón y su gesto se tornó reflexivo—, andaba muy esquivo, como si algo le molestara o incomodara, no sabría bien cómo explicarte…

—Ya veo —asintió él en entendimiento, aunque en su opinión el ser alado siempre se comportaba de esa manera. Sin embargo, si a su prometida le preocupaba, entonces él no podía dejarlo así—. Si quieres puedo hablar con él y…

—No —le interrumpió ella rápidamente—, por favor, permite que yo lo haga. Es mi guardián, pero antes que nada es mi amigo y si le sucede algo creo que debo saber qué es, sea lo que sea que le esté molestando quisiera poder ayudarlo, quiero que él confíe en mí.

—Está bien —asintió su novio—, pero si continúa así dímelo, aunque quizás también deberías comentarlo con Hiragizawa, él también podría ayudarte.

—Syaoran… —Sakura titubeó antes de continuar—, sé que habíamos planeado ir al cine después de esto, pero…

—Quieres resolver esto cuanto antes —terminó él en su lugar, conociendo su naturaleza resolutiva—. Lo sé, y realmente no quiero retenerte si eso hace que te preocupes más.

La castaña sonrió agradeciendo haber encontrado un hombre tan comprensivo y contar con él en su vida. Era algo de lo que jamás podría quejarse; definitivamente Syaoran Li era una persona que siempre ponía los intereses de otros sobre los suyos.

* * *

La lluvia caía con delgadas y tranquilas gotas que fácilmente se dejaban acarrear por el aire, apaciguando el calor de agosto mientras la oscuridad se cernía sobre la ciudad. Por estos momentos el sol debería comenzar a refugiarse en el horizonte, pintando de cálidos colores el cielo de Tomoeda, espectáculo que sus habitantes no podrían ver ese día gracias a la cortina de nubes negras que se cernía sobre la pequeña ciudad.

Desde el ventanal en la sala del hogar Kinomoto, los ojos del Juez observaban los nubarrones más arriba. No importaba que el cielo nublado no permitiera verle más allá, pues había algo que él sabía muy bien:

Era Luna Nueva. Su amado astro no saldría esa noche a iluminar la negra bóveda celeste.

—"_¿Tienes miedo?"_ —frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz bufona. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para saber a qué se refería.

"_Tengo que averiguarlo… y saber por qué no lo recuerdo"._

—"_Me parece bien" —_el otro parecía satisfecho—. _"Y bien, ya que estamos en eso… ¿No te gustaría saber también por qué te vuelves más débil en las noches sin luna?"_

Pero el ángel cortó de tajo su plática interna cuando una presencia agradablemente familiar se sintió en la cercanía.

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció la dulce voz de su ama en el recibidor—. Kero-chan, Yue, ¿dónde están? —escuchó sus pasos acercándose a la sala y deteniéndose en el umbral—. Ah, ahí estás, Yue —el aludido no se giró para verla, así que no pudo más que adivinar la melancolía que su actitud ocasionó en la mujer—. Y… ¿dónde está Kero-chan?

—Arriba, tomando una siesta —respondió secamente y Sakura suspiró.

—¿No me dirás lo que te sucede, Yue?

Finalmente se viró para mirarla de frente y sus entrañas dieron un vuelco al ver que la luz se esfumaba de sus ojos verdes.

—"_Vamos Yue-kun, ¿no se lo vas a decir?" —_se burló la voz. Afuera la lluvia arreció ligeramente y el _splat_ de las gotas en la ventana aumentó su fuerza, pero más allá de las nubes el sol ya se había escondido y la oscuridad reinaba en Tomoeda—. _"¿Lo estás sintiendo? ¿Sientes cómo tu fuerza disminuye?_

—No, discúlpame… —respondió finalmente y dejó caer los hombros. "Es algo que ni yo mismo sé", hubiera querido decirle, pero probablemente sólo lograría preocuparla más.

—Yue, me preocupa verte así… —ella se acercó más y por un instante el Guardián tuvo deseos de huir de ahí, incapaz de controlar la confusión que se apoderaba de él, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, pues al encontrarse a un metro de él Sakura finalmente se detuvo y bajó la cabeza, centrando su mirada esmeralda en el piso, contemplando los blancos pies descalzos del varón—. Me entristece saber que aún no confías en mí —un tenue resoplido, como una risa amarga y ahogada, salió de su garganta—, pero también sé que me lo merezco, ya te he hecho pasar por muchas cosas, no he sido una buena _Card Mistress_… tampoco una buena amiga, es normal que no te…

—Sakura —el ángel se descubrió interrumpiéndola antes de darse cuenta. No le gustaba oírla hablar así de sí misma, sentía como si algo oprimiera con brutalidad su corazón cuando lo hacía, y saber que él era el causante, que era su actitud lo que la ponía así, no le ayudaba en absoluto. Se acercó a ella y Sakura alzó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos felinos. En ese momento, a Sakura le pareció encontrar finalmente en su mirada violeta y usualmente gélida aquel rastro de calidez que antes sólo había visto en sus encuentros con el Clow del pasado. Se hundió en aquellos ojos, apenas consciente de que él se acercaba hasta quedar justo frente a ella.

_When you were here before,_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_(Cuando estuviste aquí antes,_

_no podía mirarte a los ojos)_

—No puedo permitir que hables así de ti misma —sentenció sin cesar de contemplarla.

Por supuesto que ella no merecía eso, sino mucho más. Sin saber realmente cómo, elevó una mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla femenina. Sus dedos fríos se estremecieron instantáneamente al percibir su calidez humana.

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_(eres como un ángel,_

_Tu piel me hace llorar)_

Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco con aquel ligero tacto, tan fresco y agradable. Sin quererlo apretó los dientes y pasó saliva, no comprendiendo la reacción de su cuerpo frente al Guardián.

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world._

_(Flotas como una pluma_

_en un mundo hermoso)_

—"_Yue, recuerda quién eres… lo que eres, no puedes olvidarlo" —_aquella endemoniada voz, ¿qué era lo que quería lograr?

_I wish I was special_

_(Desearía ser especial)._

No podía, no debía olvidarlo, eso lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo el mirar dentro de esas pozas de jade le hacía perder cada vez más la conciencia de sí mismo.

La luna no aparecería esa noche y su cuerpo se debilitaba segundo a segundo. Una vez más, aquel pensamiento impuro lo atacaba…

_You´re so very special_

_(eres tan especial)_

Rozar sus labios, aunque fuera sólo una vez.

—"_Olvídalo"._

_But I´m a creep_

_(pero soy un insecto)_

Ella lo vio titubear, estremecerse y perder la mirada por un momento. ¿Qué estaría pensando el siempre impertérrito Juez de Cartas? No lo sabía, pero ella no se consideraba en mejor situación: la cercanía del inmaculado ser la estaba afectando.

_I'm a weirdo_

_(soy un raro)_

Su máscara se caía a pedazos, y con ello, una oleada de ideas acosaron su cabeza. Yue se sintió confundido…

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here._

_(¿Qué demonios estoy hacienda aquí?_

_Yo no pertenezco aquí)_

—"_Cuando la luna se tiñe de negro, tu alma también. Pronto dejarás de ser tú mismo, así que no lo hagas"._

Dejar de ser él, dejar de pertenecerse…

El Juez cerró los ojos. No, él seguía siendo él: Yue.

Miró nuevamente a su ama.

_I don't care if it hurts,_

_I wanna have control_

_(No me importa si duele,_

_quiero tener el control)_

El mismo Yue.

Tan solo… sus barreras se habían caído: ahora era él quien estaba al descubierto.

—"_No te atrevas, Yue"_ —esta vez parecía una amenaza lejana.

Si fuera humano… si tan sólo fuera humano, quizás podría acercarse más a ella…como hacía aquel chino…

_I want a perfect body,_

_(Quiero un cuerpo perfecto)_

… de esta manera.

Y mirarla de cerca.

_I want a perfect soul_

_(quiero un alma perfecta)_

Sakura se estremeció cuando el aliento de su fiel guardián acarició su rostro, sorprendiéndose por su repentina cercanía.

—"_Detente"._

Por esta ocasión no le costó trabajo ignorar la voz antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en el encantamiento que provocaba el electrizante tacto de los labios femeninos. El Hijo de la Luna acababa de encontrar a la consentida de las estrellas en un beso que detuvo su inexperto corazón por varios segundos.

_I want you to notice_

_When I'm not around_

_(quiero que te des cuenta_

_cuando yo no estoy cerca)_

La castaña se quedó inmóvil, impactada no sólo por el inesperado beso, sino por descubrirse correspondiendo al mismo. Finalmente también cerró los ojos y sintió el desbocado latir de su corazón atormentando su henchido pecho.

_You're so very special,_

_I wish I was special_

_(eres tan especial,_

_Desearía ser especial)_

No había esperado esa bienvenida. Yue se permitió una sonrisa sin recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había hecho. No se animó a profundizar el beso. No necesitaba más para ser feliz, nada, excepto no separarse jamás de ella. Jamás había besado a un ser humano… a ningún ser en realidad. Él tan sólo era una criatura mágica sin derecho a ello…

Hasta el momento.

—"_Yue, acaba con esto antes de que te arrepientas"._

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, Sakura posó una mano sobre su pecho masculino y sintió los acelerados latidos bajo su palma, uno tras otro, agitados y anhelantes. No debía sorprenderse, el suyo seguramente no estaría en diferentes condiciones.

—"_Detente ahora mismo, Yue… es por tu propio bien"._

Lo sabía, lo que hacía sólo cambiaría las cosas para mal. ¿Entonces por qué no podía detenerse? Era la primera vez en su larga vida que se sentía… completo, como si en un instante el candor de esa boca ajena llenara el constante vacío al que ya se creía acostumbrado, pero ¿por qué debía detener eso? No quería…

_But I´m a creep_

_(pero soy un insecto)_

Sakura tampoco lo ignoraba. Ese simple beso lo cambiaría todo a partir de ahora. Cambiaría su vida, la de su ángel y la de su prometido. Tenía que apartarse de él, ¿entonces por qué no podía hacerlo? Si pudiera, desearía que ese efímero instante no culminara jamás.

_I'm a weirdo_

_(soy un raro)_

Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que aquel pensamiento cruzaba por la mente de la cada vez más turbada chica, los suaves labios que acariciaban los suyos se apretaron con un rictus frío y repentino, como un espasmo de muerte; de tal forma que ella se separó y dio un paso hacia atrás, mirándolo con un temor que no pudo ocultar del todo. Su rostro de incredulidad pasó a uno de desconcierto ante lo que vio: los ojos violeta-plateados de Yue se habían despedido de aquel brillo de calidez de hacía sólo unos segundos. Habían sido despojados incluso de su habitual frialdad…

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_(¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?)_

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que había en ellos?

Parecían más claros, si es que eso era posible. El tono plateado imperaba sobre el suave color violeta, haciéndole lucir rasgos aún más felinos y etéreos. Incluso su piel parecía más clara que de costumbre… casi como una perfecta pieza de inmaculada porcelana.

El ser, sin dejar de mirarla, se inclinó hacia ella y, justo cuando Sakura creyó que la besaría de nueva cuenta, se dirigió a su oído.

—¿Has sentido lo mismo que yo? —le susurró con un erotismo inusitado en él, una criatura jamás corrompida.

_I don't belong here_

_(yo no pertenezco aquí)._

Sakura asintió, descubriéndose incapaz de pronunciar palabra por la forma en que el aliento del hombre rozaba su sensible oído y se apoderaba de su cuello y nuca. Le pareció oírlo emitir una especie de sonrisa entre dientes, pero antes de que ella le preguntara la razón o lograra siquiera analizarla en su cerebro, Yue se había erguido ya hasta su altura, que si bien no era exagerada, tampoco era en absoluto corta.

—Creo que no puedes responder a esa pregunta, puesto que no hay manera de que sepas lo que yo sentí —esta vez sí pudo definir que su mirada era… dura, y dejaba en claro que no aceptaba reclamaciones.

—No, yo… —Sakura no supo qué responder a ello.

—De igual manera, no importa, ¿cierto? Después de todo no soy más que un Guardián.

Sakura no podía soportar tanta y tan repentina amargura en aquella criatura.

—¡Claro que importa! —se sintió desesperar—. Yue, tú sabes que para mí eres mucho más que un guardián. Tú, las cartas y Kero son…

—Tus amigos, sí, claro —bufó él con hastío ladeando la cabeza y dejando a la castaña de piedra—. En fin, ya que insistes en saberlo te lo diré: es decepcionante que una poseedora de las Cartaspueda caer tan bajo y mezcle esta clase de emociones con un guardián. ¿Acaso no sabes que ni siquiera soy humano? Además, dices amar a tu prometido y aún has correspondido a este beso. ¿No se le llama a eso traición?

—"_¡Cállate!"_

Sakura sintió la vista nublarse. En medio de su aturdimiento sólo podía distinguir un desgarre al interior de su pecho. Algo se había quebrado dentro de ella y también en su querido Juez, que ahora la despreciaba sin misericordia alguna, y con justa razón.

"_Traición"_, repitió en su cabeza.

—Como mi ama, creí que serías una persona diferente —continuó Yue impasible—. En verdad llegué a pensar que te importaba lo que yo sentía, lo que pensaba, pero no fue sino hasta hoy que me di cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí —el duro Juez se inclinó entonces hacia ella, pegando su nariz con la suya hasta susurrar casi contra sus labios—. Tú no sientes nada por mí excepto deseo, curiosidad quizás. Me miras como se mira a un raro animal: con fascinación y duda, incluso recelo, y finalmente lo entendí. Este beso no fue más que un obsequio para ti. Después de todo, como tu Siervo y Guardián, es mi obligación hacer todo cuanto me pidas. Un Guardián no tiene voluntad propia.

Sakura continuaba paralizada en su lugar. No conseguía reconocer en aquella criatura a su querido Yue. Quería decirle millones de cosas, pero ni una palabra se abría paso entre sus labios.

_Oh, no!_

_(¡Oh, no!)_

Cuando él se separó para volver a mirarla con aquel terrible desprecio, la humana pensó que sus piernas no conseguirían sostenerla por más tiempo. No comprendía por qué ese ángel le hablaba de aquella manera tan cruel y despiadada. Cada palabra había trazado un cruento camino hasta su corazón.

—Yue… —consiguió articular apenas en un hilo de voz.

—Descuida. Si tú así lo ordenas tu prometido jamás se enterará de esto. Cumpliré tus indicaciones al pie de la letra. Recuerda que fui creado para servirte en… todo —él cruzó sus brazos, casi como si quisiera interponer una barrera, y el efecto se sintió de inmediato como un golpe austero.

—"_¡Detente!"_

—Nunca seré un ser humano, nunca gozaré de las libertades de que ustedes gozan —entrecerró sus ojos hasta que éstos no fueron más que dos rendijas suspicaces—, pero si lo que quieres es un amante, eso seré para ti entonces. Aunque… —por vez primera le vio dudar—, quisiera poder elegir mi destino por una sola vez.

Sequedad, ira, desprecio y soledad.

—"_¡Maldición, no! ¿por qué lo haces?... ¡Basta!"_

"_Nunca la perdonaré…" _sonrió él sin que ellalo percibiera,_ "sólo yo puedo detener esto"._

—"_¡Basta!"_

—¿E-eso… opinas de mí? —el rostro de su ama había palidecido hasta casi alcanzar su mismo color. Su labio inferior temblaba con furia, haciendo vibrar aún más su voz disminuida. Sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal tras la capa de lágrimas no derramadas.

—"_¡No, Sakura!"_

Sin una palabra más, la vio pasar saliva y poco a poco la castaña comenzó a dar uno, dos, tres pasos hacia atrás, alejándose cada vez más, pero sin despegar sus ojos vidriosos de los gélidos de la criatura, cual si tuviera pánico de estar cerca de él, pero también de alejarse de su lado. Finalmente sus miradas se separaron cuando ella dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia el pasillo hasta que él la perdió de vista. Dos segundos después escuchó el lento abrir de la puerta y enseguida el cerrar de la misma.

—"_Sakura…"_

La comisura de sus labios se alargó hacia un lado en una sonrisa de maliciosa satisfacción.

—Lo hecho, hecho está.

_She is running out the door_

_(ella sale corriendo)_

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, saliendo al porche que alcanzaba a impedir la entrada de la somera lluvia, se sintió sumamente débil. Le temblaron las rodillas, amenazando con dejarla caer, pero ella no lo permitiría.

Debía alejarse de ese lugar.

_She is running_

_(ella está corriendo)_

Apretando los dientes, entró en la cortina de agua y corrió cuan rápido le permitían sus piernas, las lágrimas resbalando libremente, algunas saltando al aire por la velocidad, perdiéndose entre las gotas que se precipitaban desde el cielo. Su cabeza le gritaba algo, su corazón le laceraba el pecho.

_She run_

_(ella corre)_

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Yue le había hablado así?

¿Por qué ahora parecía un ser corrompido por el odio y el rencor?

¿En qué momento había cambiado todo?

¿Qué había hecho ella para que algo así sucediera?

Apretó aún más los dientes, sintiéndolos rechinar al hacerlo.

"_¿Por qué?"_.

_run_

_(corre)_

—"_¡Sakura!" —_aún oía esa fastidiosa voz en su cabeza, gritando desesperada mientras él no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír—. _"¡Maldito!"_

—No me hables así, no es propio de ti que pierdas tan fácilmente los estribos —se burló del otro.

_Run_

_(corre)_

Le ardían los labios con los que se había atrevido a tocar al hombre. Sentía que le quemaban. Se los mordió con saña, deseando remover aquella horrible sensación, aunque estaba claro que no sería tan fácil, pero continuó hasta que un conocido sabor metálico inundó su boca sin siquiera desvanecer un poco el endemoniado ardor.

Frunció el ceño y crispó los puños con fuerza.

"_¡Idiota!" _pero no supo si era al cruel ángel o a sí misma a quien intentaba recriminar. ¿A quién odiar más, a aquel que la había lastimado de esa manera con sus palabras pulidas como dagas, o a ella misma, por huir de esa manera, por permitir que él la besara en primer lugar, que le hiciera sentir aquello para después dañarla en lo más profundo?

_Run_

_(corre)_

Por más que corría sentía que no era suficiente, tenía que alejarse de aquel lugar, alejarse de él, aunque al final ni siquiera cambiar de continente serviría en absoluto. Pese a saber esto, invocó a _The Fly, _quien no tardó en salir del resguardo de su bolso e hizo crecer un par de preciosas alas rosadas en su espalda. Sin dificultad alguna ella las hizo agitar y pronto sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

_Run_

_(corre)._

Se elevó alto, muy alto, y vislumbró la ciudad a sus pies, abrazándose a sí misma por el frío que sentía. No era el frío de la noche, ni el que inundaba su cuerpo empapado… sino el frío de la soledad y del desprecio. Voló tan rápido como no lo hacía desde la muerte de su hermano, pero esta vez no lo hacía para alcanzar algo, sino para huir de algo…

_Whatever makes you happy_

_(Lo que sea que te haga feliz)_

De alguien.

_Whatever you want_

_(lo que sea que quieras)_

Lo peor, pensaba, era que su lacónico guardián tenía razón en dudar de ella. Ella tenía a Syaoran, entonces el ángel… ¿qué significaba para ella?

¿Por qué lo había besado también?

_You´re so very special_

_(eres tan especial)_

—"_Sakura…"_ —no podía seguir más tiempo viendo el lugar donde se había cometido aquel acto tan repugnante. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas. De repente el aire a su alrededor se tornó helado y todo cambió. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar… ni en la misma dimensión.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Hubiera desaparecido cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo… hubiera evitado todo eso.

_I wish I was special_

_(desearía ser especial)_

De pronto se sintió debilitada, su mente comenzó a nublarse y el horizonte frente a ella se desdibujó. No luchó contra el abandono de su cuerpo. Simplemente se dejó llevar a la negrura que la invitaba a olvidar lo ocurrido. Entonces, al sumirse en el sueño que la abrazaba, comenzó a caer en picada, dirigiéndose rápidamente al tejado de un alto edificio debajo de ella.

_But I'm a creep_

_(pero soy un insecto)_

"_Así que te has retirado finalmente Yue-kun" _sonrió la criatura que quedó a solas en la sala de la casa Kinomoto "_¿Desde cuándo eres tan cobarde?"_

_I'm a weirdo_

_(soy un raro)_

Sin embargo, cuando la cabeza de Sakura debía estar próxima a estrellarse contra el duro concreto de aquella azotea, algo tiró de sus ropas hacia arriba, haciéndole sentir de inmediato un brusco un jalón y despertándola al momento de hacerlo. Escuchó cómo el aire se alteraba en trombas a su alrededor, era el aleteo de unas enormes y fuertes alas.

"¿_Yue?"_ fue el único nombre que se le pudo ocurrir. Pero era imposible.

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_(¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?_

_yo no pertenezco aquí)_

Sintió cómo la depositaban suavemente sobre el pavimento y ella cayó de bruces, incapaz de sostenerse cuando sus pies fueron liberados. Sólo entonces abrió los ojos para intentar encontrarse con su salvador. Pudo vislumbrar un par de alas de increíble blancura contrastando contra la penumbra nocturna. Sonrió levemente mientras parpadeaba, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció.

No era su ángel el que estaba frente a ella. Su ángel tenía alas de ángel, cuerpo de ángel, cabellos de ángel y angelicales ojos felinos; y no níveas alas de demonio y el cuerpo de un gran felino. Su pelaje era blanco cual armiño. El único parecido que tenía con su querido guardián lunar eran sus ojos felinos y violáceos, con su mirada igualmente fría.

_I don't belong here._

_(yo no pertenezco aquí)_

* * *

—¿Quién eres?... ¿En dónde estoy? —escuchó sus propias palabras formando un eco a su alrededor.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

Esa voz...

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Eso debo preguntarlo yo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Yue?

Era tan _real_.

—¡No lo sé!

—Yo sí.

—Si es así, dímelo —exigió con rabia.

—Primero, tendrás que abrir los ojos.

Lentamente, Yue hizo lo que se le había ordenado y levantó la cabeza. Se contempló a sí mismo parodiando patéticamente a un ángel caído, tirado de rodillas en el frío piso con su largo cabello desparramado a sus pies, sus ojos inundados de derrota mirando al frente.

Lo primero que notó fue que aquel lugar era similar al que había visto en sus sueños. ¿O era acaso otro sueño?

—Tus sueños eran sólo una advertencia de lo que pasaría. _Esto _es real, Yue-kun —alzó la vista en la dirección de donde provenía la voz y en un principio no vio nada, pero cuando finalmente pudo distinguir una figura apareciendo cerca de él, no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Jamás se había visto tal expresión en él: una confusa mezcla de sorpresa, miedo, aturdimiento y (lo más desconcertante para él) reconocimiento frente a aquel ser.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos —pudo vislumbrar su sonrisa. Yue no respondió, sus palabras habían huido de sus labios ante su presencia.

* * *

—¿Q-quién… eres… tú? —se atrevió a preguntar Sakura a la bestia que la observaba con una mirada inexpresiva, pero ésta no contestó. "_¿Por qué me has salvado?"_ se preguntó percibiendo un aura sobrecogedora pero a la vez pacífica que procedía de la criatura.

Observó cómo el ser brillaba con una luz blanca y magnánima, pero eso sólo la hacía sentir más perturbada y temerosa, además de confundida por semejante contradicción con respecto a su salvador. Algo dentro de ella vibraba, como si su magia lo rechazara en lo profundo, pero al mismo tiempo su persona se tranquilizaba con el aura gentil que éste despedía.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la bestia extendió sus fantásticas alas y con un breve y poderoso aleteo se elevó en el cielo, alejándose a una velocidad vertiginosa que el mismo Kerberos no conseguiría equiparar.

* * *

—Tina-sama —una voz grave pronunció su nombre a sus espaldas y ella se giró para ver al varón que entraba en la habitación.

—La ciudad es hermosa de noche, ¿no crees? —sonrió regresando la mirada a la ventana, ajena a lo que fuera que él deseaba decirle—, a pesar de llevar viviendo casi un cuarto de siglo en esta época, hay días en los que aún me sigue sorprendiendo. Las luces que se encienden cada noche intentando opacar a las estrellas lucen muy bonitas desde aquí —se acercó a su interlocutor con una expresión llena de ternura, una ternura que él adoraba ver reflejada en su rostro—. Aunque siguen gustándome más las estrellas, su luz blanca y distante es mucho más pura, ¿no te parece?

Él asintió en silencio y ella finalmente se alejó de la ventana para caminar en su dirección. Era inusual encontrar a su amado guardián tan lacónico en su presencia.

—¿Sucede algo, Tenebrae?

El aludido dudó, pero finalmente se atrevió a hablar:

—Disculpe ama, pero… ¿Por qué ayudó a la _Card Mistress_?

Tina se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír, aunque su dulce expresión distaba mucho de reflejar lo que estaba a punto de decir:

—Soy yo quien debe acabar con ella. Estarás de acuerdo en que no puedo permitir que ella misma me quite ese gusto, además… —esta vez sus labios se arquearon en una mueca maliciosa y satisfecha—, creo que ver lo que pasará a partir de ahora entre la _Card Mistress_ y su querido Juez será de lo más entretenido; mientras ellos no se den cuenta de que los observo, esto será como ir al teatro o ver una película… sólo que mucho mejor —y diciendo esto guiñó un ojo al varón.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una figura apareciera ante la gran ventana abierta. La criatura en el exterior replegó sus enormes alas membranosas y entró con facilidad a través del marco, caminando hacia su ama una vez sus garras se posaron sobre la alfombra.

—Bien hecho —le felicitó ella acariciando con gentileza su blanca frente y haciendo con esto que el pelaje empapado de la bestia quedara completamente seco—, hiciste un excelente trabajo —luego, volviéndose para mirar a su otro siervo, agregó—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña visita, Tenebrae? La noche es muy agradable y no me gustaría desperdiciarla.

—Como usted ordene —asintió él con una inclinación de cabeza.

* * *

El ceño en su expresión se profundizó y empuñó ambas manos. ¡Cómo quisiera acercarse a ella en esos momentos! Hacía unos instantes había sentido cómo el alma se le hundía al ver a su hermana caer fatal e irremediablemente hacia el suelo. Pero justo cuando había optado por mandar todo al demonio y se había lanzado para intentar salvarla, alguien (o, mejor dicho, algo) se le había adelantado.

La extraña bestia blanca que se había marchado con la misma celeridad con la que había llegado había pasado ahora a segundo plano. Lo más importante para Touya era su hermana menor, que continuaba ahí, tendida sobre aquel techo a unos edificios de donde él estaba, con la lluvia cayendo sobre ella, derrotada y debilitada. No la había visto intentar levantarse a pesar de que no estaba herida físicamente. Algo no estaba bien con ella.

No sabía por qué razón la castaña había salido de una manera tan repentina de su casa y comenzado a correr cual si huyera de algo, no había sentido ninguna presencia maligna en su casa, tan sólo la de Yue, el "peluche amarillo" y su propia hermana.

Y ahora esa desolación a la que se había abandonado la generalmente alegre joven lo estaba torturando sin piedad.

¿Qué le habían hecho a su pequeña hermana? ¿Quién se había atrevido a lastimarla?

Pero antes de que sus pensamientos continuaran su curso, algo llegó abruptamente a sus sentidos, tan claro como un golpe en su cabeza. Touya se viró aturdido para mirar ceñudo en una dirección, de donde parecía haber provenido aquella desagradable sensación.

—Maldita bruja, ¿ahora qué tienes planeado? —farfulló rabioso entre dientes antes de apresurarse en aquella dirección. Antes de alejarse por completo miró por sobre su hombro a la mujer que yacía sobre el tejado.

"_Sakura, no sé quién te ha hecho esto, pero lo averiguaré, y me las va a pagar muy caro, te lo prometo"._

* * *

—¿Sorprendido, Yue-kun? —la otra criatura le sonrió divertida.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pudo balbucear finalmente, poniéndose de pie.

El otro rió aún más y se acercó a él con lentitud, llegando a su lado y postrándose ante él. Colocó entonces una mano bajo el mentón del guardián para atraerlo hacia sí, acción que Yue no pudo evadir en el estado de aturdimiento en que se encontraba. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, uno frente al otro, como mirándose a través de un espejo: dos caras idénticas.

—¿No es evidente? Yo soy tú, Yue-kun —rió el otro.

Yue no pudo responder inmediatamente. No podía negar el parecido, pero tampoco admitirlo. Sin embargo, mientras más lo veía más sentía que se estaba observando a sí mismo. Era la misma criatura de largo cabello plateado, piel blanca como la nieve, facciones finas y detalladas, y esos mismo ojos felinos, aunque con un aspecto más claro, más plateado… más frío. Su mirada era extremadamente desconcertante: fría cual hielo, pero a la vez satisfecha, mofándose de él. Por otra parte, sus vestiduras eran exactamente iguales a las suyas… excepto por el color, siendo negras en lugar de blancas, con los bordes en tonos violeta y azul más claros que los correspondientes en la propia vestimenta. Al igual que él, poseía un par de alas, pero éstas eran de un negro profundo.

Además… esa sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios difería mucho de cualquier expresión que él pudiera llegar a tener.

Al encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos del otro, repentinamente un centenar de imágenes comenzaron a desfilar en su cabeza a una velocidad vertiginosa, cada una siguiendo, casi sobreponiéndose a la anterior. Imágenes del pasado que él conocía… pero cuya existencia había olvidado por completo

—No es posible… —susurró con debilidad.

—Veo que vas recordando… tú y yo, siempre fuimos uno solo.

Tantas preguntas merodeaban su cabeza, dónde estaba, por qué estaba ahí, qué había sucedido y quién era realmente él. Pero tenía que dar prioridad a alguna de ellas, hasta que ésta lo hizo por sí sola en su mente, y él sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de la mano que sujetaba su mentón, apretando los dientes, furioso.

—¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Sakura?

—Debes admitir que era lo mejor —el "Yue Oscuro" se tornó serio y sus ojos glaciales se clavaron en él—. ¿Es que no lo has entendido, Yue-kun? Esto es por tu bien, no puedes dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos hacia tu ama. Es especialmente en las noches sin luna que te vuelves más débil y sucumbes ante aquellas emociones que por tu condición de guardián no debes permitir. Es precisamente de esta debilidad ocasionada por la Luna Nueva de la que siempre te he protegido para evitar este tipo de situaciones.

—¿Por qué? —el Juez entrecerró los ojos, irritado y confundido.

El otro Yue alzó una mano y acarició su fría mejilla. Esta vez su expresión pareció ligeramente conmovida.

—Evito que te lastimen, Yue-kun. El mundo de los humanos no es para ti, ya ha sido suficiente con lo que te hizo pasar tu amo Clow.

—¿Por qué tomaste mi cuerpo? —musitó desviando la mirada. La situación hacía mucho que había rebasado el límite de todo cuanto podía tolerar—. ¿Por qué me has encerrado en este… "lugar"? —gesticuló señalando a su alrededor: nada.

El otro sujeto acarició su mejilla con suavidad y esta vez Yue se lo permitió. Percibió que la piel del otro era fría, quizá aún más que la suya.

—Realmente lo has olvidado todo —habló con voz pasiva, como un padre que trata de reconfortar a su hijo en una noche de tormenta—. Has olvidado que ésta es mi noche, porque has olvidado quién soy yo —se acercó hasta su oído y susurró contra él—. ¿Sabes? No se siente muy bien que la gente se olvide de ti tan fácilmente.

Yue vibró con el contacto de su fresco aliento, con la manera como decía aquellas palabras, en realidad su presencia entera le causaba escalofríos, era una sensación de frío la que llegaba a él en fuertes oleadas al tener a ese ser tan cerca suyo; helado como el temor, algo que en realidad no sabría describir.

—Tú naciste a partir del poder de la luna —explicó la criatura—, es por eso que dependes en gran medida de ella. Inclusive compartes aspectos con ella, tales como la distante frialdad que te rodea, hasta el halo blanco que despide tu energía, pero eso no es lo único, sino que tu fuerza se incrementa cuando la fase lunar llega a su punto más alto: la luna llena. Así que no debe sorprenderte que en las noches sin luna tanto tu mente como tu cuerpo flaqueen.

—Sólo me sentí un poco débil —insistió Yue y el otro simplemente meneó la cabeza.

—No sólo tus poderes menguaron; además te sentiste confundido por tus sentimientos hacia tu ama y al final terminaron nublando tu cordura. Te abandonaste hasta dejarte llevar por lo que sentías. ¿No es eso acaso un signo de debilidad?

—No —insistió Yue, pero él mismo notó la hesitación en su voz.

—¿En serio? —el otro alzó una ceja sarcástica—. Tú no sueles actuar así. Sabes que ese comportamiento no es adecuado para un Guardián, y fue ocasionado precisamente por la debilidad de tu mente. En una situación común eso jamás habría ocurrido —sus labios se extendieron en una mueca de satisfacción—. Admítelo: te sentiste confundido, y eso se debe al lado oscuro de la luna.

"_El… lado oscuro de la luna" _repitió Yue para sí.

* * *

Sakura finalmente hizo acopio de fuerza de voluntad para decidirse a levantarse de la dura y, sobretodo, fría superficie sobre la que se encontraba. La caía ahora a raudales sobre ella, pero su cabeza no cesaba de dar vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez. Siempre las mismas preguntas: ¿por Yue la había besado con aquella ternura que le desconocía para luego hablarle de esa manera tan hiriente? y ¿quién era esa criatura que la había rescatado de una caída fatal para después dejarla ahí sin mayor aviso?

Dejó que el frío continuara empapando su cuerpo, que la incertidumbre siguiera llenando su mente. Se preguntó qué ocurriría cuando volviera a casa, qué sucedería cuando de nuevo viera a los ojos a su preciado ángel… aunque tenía miedo de hacerlo, temor de enfrentarse nuevamente a aquella cruel mirada que la había reducido a nada.

Además… ese beso, ese sólo beso había despertado algo en ella, algo que parecía dormido pero latente. ¿Cómo vería ahora a los ojos a su prometido? Aunada a todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior, estaba la culpa.

"_¿Qué he hecho?"_ suspiró.

* * *

—En fin, lo hecho, hecho está —el Yue oscuro se encogió de hombros—. Ahora finalmente sabes… —lo pensó dos veces y se corrigió—, no, ahora _recuerdas _lo que sucede con nosotros durante la Luna Nueva —a pesar del tono suave de su voz, esa sonrisa socarrona continuaba bailando en sus labios—. Aunque debo confesar que, de no haber sido por tu deseo de averiguarlo, habría tomado control de _nuestro_ cuerpo desde antes… y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—¿Y por qué no podía recordarlo antes? ¿Por qué no te recordaba a ti? —musitó Yue sin dejar de sentir repudio hacia él—. De haberlo sabido….

—Clow lo decidió así —la sonrisa del otro se desvaneció—. Él sabía desde un principio que el cuerpo de un humano no resistiría sostener la energía combinada de los dos. De hecho, Yukito estuvo a punto de desaparecer sólo por ti. Si yo me hubiera manifestado los tres habríamos desaparecido. Por eso sólo pude regresar una vez que te separaste de él y recuperaste tu cuerpo original.

—Pero comencé a escucharte antes de que eso pasara —Yue le miró con suspicacia y el otro no se inmutó.

—Cuando Touya murió algo dentro de ti se rompió. Ese día te volviste un poco más… "oscuro", por así decirlo —explicó—. Además, al día siguiente del entierro hubo Luna Nueva, así que fue el momento preciso. Creo que inconscientemente me llamaste. Me despertaste.

—Pero tu energía no afectó a Yukito.

—Recuerda que ahora no sólo cuenta con la energía que le dio Touya, sino la magia de tu ama, que se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte con los años. Además, no fue sino hasta ahora que pude regresar por completo.

Yue apartó la mirada sin conseguir sostener la del otro por más tiempo.

—Entiendo eso, pero no explica por qué lastimaste a Sakura.

—Yo no la lastimé. Fuiste tú.

—¡Yo nunca le haría daño a ella! —rugió esta vez enfrentándolo nuevamente con furia, pero el otro no se dejó amedrentar tan fácilmente.

—Lo hacías en el pasado, cada vez que la comparabas con Clow como si fuera sólo una basura a su lado, y lo hiciste ahora, en cuanto la besaste, pues de inmediato provocaste su confusión. Recuerda que es humana y su corazón es débil.

—Los humanos no son débiles —farfulló él entre dientes, cada vez más molesto—, al menos no Sakura.

—Por si fuera poco, de todos los humanos que hay, ella es tu ama, así que no deberías sentir esto por ella en primer lugar; deberías concentrarte en olvidarte de eso, o ambos saldrán lastimados.

—¿Y por eso le dijiste todo eso? —apretó ambos puños—. Me di cuenta de que lo disfrutabas. Tú sólo querías dañar a Sakura por placer, y eso lo pagarás muy caro, jamás te lo perdonaré.

El otro Yue inclinó la cabeza con altivez.

—Te advertí que te detuvieras, Yue, te dije que te arrepentirías si no lo hacías, pero no quisiste hacerme caso. No tuve otro remedio que actuar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Yue bajó la mirada. En algo tenía razón su otro yo: el daño ya había sido hecho… por él.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta no fue él el primero en entrar, sino que cedió el paso a la mujer que les acompañaba y ésta caminó descuidadamente por el lugar mientras las luces se encendían a su paso en la estancia.

—Aún no entiendo porqué utilizas esa cosa cuando podrías abrir la cerradura con sólo desearlo —bostezó Nakuru sin volverse a mirar a los dos varones y al gato.

—Si alguien se molestó en inventar esto, al menos debemos reconocer su esfuerzo utilizándolo. ¿No crees, Nakuru? —contestó Eriol afablemente y la aludida torció la boca en un puchero.

—De acuerdo. Aunque prefiero reconocer la comida que sirven en este hotel —le guiñó un ojo y se estiró largamente, cual minino desperezándose—. ¡Es deliciosa!

—En eso concuerdo contigo, la cena estuvo exquisita —consintió el mago, luego de lo cual la mujer se despidió de ambos hombres y salió de nueva cuenta, llevándose a la criatura consigo en brazos (pese a sus protestas), decidiendo que no era mala hora para ir a dar un paseo por la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda. Le encantaban las noches de lluvia, caso muy contrario al de Spinel Sun

—¡No me esperen despiertos! —fue lo último que exclamó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Pronto los dos varones tomaron un lugar en la espaciosa sala de estar de la suite presidencial; Eriol se arrellanó en su sillón favorito, mientras Subaru se acercaba a la ventana, mirando al exterior con una expresión seria en su apuesto rostro.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el primero después de unos minutos de silencio, sin levantar la vista del libro en sus manos.

—Touya viene hacia acá —Subaru frunció el ceño sin apartarse de la ventana—. Su espíritu está perturbado, parece que algo le preocupa.

—Probablemente tenga algo que ver con su hermana, o quizá habrá descubierto algo sobre esa mujer. Él puede sentir su presencia aún antes que nosotros—propuso el inglés levantando sus ojos índigos hacia su interlocutor, esta vez hablando con la misma seriedad que éste. Sumeragi lo miró con su ojo esmeralda y al europeo le pareció que iba a comentar algo cuando de repente éste desapareció ante él. Se levantó sorprendido con esto cuando entonces notó que no sólo había sido el médium, sino que todo a su alrededor cambiaba para tomar la forma de un verde campo que le hizo pensar en una campiña inglesa. La hermosura del lugar estaba fuera de discusión, pero él no podía darse la libertad de admirarlo al caer en la cuenta de lo que eso quería decir: acababa de ser "cordialmente invitado" a formar parte de una bella pero presumiblemente no muy hospitalaria ilusión: una _maboroshi_.

* * *

La sorpresa de Subaru no pudo ser mayor al ver a Eriol esfumarse frente a sus ojos, pero su aturdimiento no impidió que se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. "_¡Tengo que entrar antes de que la maboroshi se cierre por completo!"_ pensó, y estaba a punto de proceder cuando la ventana se abrió de golpe a sus espaldas, dejando entrar una fría brisa que arrojó numerosas gotas de lluvia hacia el interior. No tardó en darse cuenta que no estaba solo: junto con la lluvia, un ser cubierto por las sombras de la noche había entrado a la habitación. Entre la oscuridad sólo pudo distinguir su figura humana enmarcada por un enorme par de alas.

—Disculpa, pero no interferirás con la voluntad de mi ama —escuchó la sentencia por encima del sonido de la tormenta.

El decimotercer líder del clan Sumeragi frunció el ceño irritado, sintiendo cómo la ilusión se cerraba por completo enclaustrando a la Reencarnación de Clow en su interior, a merced de aquella mujer.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Canción: **Creep (Radiohead)_

_**Notas de la autora: **nuevamente 2 semanitas en actualizar, y para ser sinceros creo que comenzaré a hacerlo a este ritmo, pues ahora que he comenzado la maestría se me comienza a complicar encontrar algo de tiempo libre para la edición (y no negaremos que los capítulos se van volviendo más largos). En fin, para este capítulo existe un dibujo de Yue con su lado oscuro (efectivamente **Kurayami KR**, se trata del "Lado oscuro de la luna") en mi cuenta de DeviantArt (**IsisTemptation**). Si puedo hoy mismo lo subo a Facebook (**Isis Temp**). Y como lo había prometido, tengo un dibujo de Lux para este mismo capítulo, pero hoy ya no tengo chance de subirlo, pues tengo que editarle todavía algunos detalles. Ése se los debo probablemente para la próxima semana (recuerden, actualizaré cada 2 semanas, pero no quita que deje de subir algún dibujo si lo hay). _

_En cuanto a las dudas que han salido sobre Tina… bueno, irán despejándose alrededor del capítulo 15 en adelante. _

_Lanzo una pregunta al aire: ¿cuál es el personaje que les resulta más intrigante en esta trama? Me gustaría conocer su opinión, así que espero que puedan hacerme llegar sus respuestas por esta vía o Facebook._

_Por cierto, ¿notaron el cambio en el formato de conversación entre Yue y su otro yo durante las escenas finales? ¿a qué creen que se deba? _

_Gracias a todos por leerme. Siguen siendo duros y muy decisivos momentos en mi vida, así que su apoyo o simplemente leer sus reviews me ayudan mucho y me arrancan buenos instantes de distracción. ¡Gracias por eso!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	10. Memorias

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**X**

**Memorias**

_Somos nuestra memoria, _

_somos ese quimérico museo de formas inconstantes,_

_ese montón de espejos rotos._

Jorge Luis Borges

Sakura aún se preguntaba quién o qué era la criatura que la había rescatado. Su mente se tambaleaba entre buscar a Eriol para hablarle al respecto o regresar a casa y platicar largamente con ese Yue que nunca antes había conocido. Lo que le resultaba irónico era la similitud entre ambas criaturas: un par de enormes alas blancas (emplumadas en el caso de Yue; membranosas y con apariencia de dragónen el caso de aquel misterioso leopardo), pero lo más desconcertante eran sus miradas felinas, violetas, gélidas e inexpresivas.

Comenzó a sentir que su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente. Quizás había sido demasiado para un solo día. Se sentía débil, pero tenía que regresar.

Regresar…

No, eso implicaba volver a ver al Juez que acababa de dictarle su cruel sentencia. Decidió que lo mejor sería buscar a Eriol; hablarle sobre el extraño felino.

—Fly —escuchó su propia voz debilitada al invocarla, pero las alas rosadas no tardaron en surgir de su espalda. Sin embargo, cuando aún debatía qué dirección debía seguir para encontrar al mago, ese extraño presentimiento la golpeó otra vez:

"_Eriol está en peligro"_ frunció el ceño. Al parecer su desastroso día aún no había terminado.

* * *

Subaru observó al sujeto hacer un gesto con una mano, que al instante se vio envuelta por un destello azul. Al desvanecerse la luz, una alargada y filosa espada apareció en su palma.

—Así que la mujer que ha atacado a Sakura y Syaoran es tu ama —comenzó una conversación sin sentirse intimidado por el arma del otro. Su oponente asintió con lentitud.

—Sí, y tú has estado interfiriendo a pesar de que no tienes nada que ver en esto.

—Lo siento, pero hice una promesa y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Además, cada vez que tu señora hace acto de presencia ocurre un desbalance muy inusual tanto en la magia natural como en la espiritual, y eso sí es de mi incumbencia —replicó el treceavo líder del Clan Sumeragi—. No sé bien de qué se trata, pero ella ha hecho algo que no está permitido a ningún mago.

—Tina-sama… no es cualquier _mago_ —espetó irritado Tenebrae.

—¿Y sólo por eso piensa que puede romper con las leyes de la vida y la muerte de la manera en que lo ha estado haciendo?

—Tú… no sabes nada —musitó la criatura entre dientes antes de esgrimir su arma y lanzarse en ataque del médium, quien apenas alcanzó a esquivar el golpe haciéndose a un lado. Ese extraño ser era increíblemente rápido. Sin embargo, el médium aún necesitaba conseguir algo de información, por lo que no se decidió a atacar.

—¿Quién eres… y qué es lo que quieren?

—Ya te lo dije… —habló secamente Tenebrae empuñando nuevamente su espada—: eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe —clavó sus fríos ojos en su contrincante y se preparó para atacarlo.

Al ver su mirada celeste fría y sin titubeos, el líder de los Sumeragi tuvo la clara certeza de algo: ese sujeto estaba ahí decidido a aniquilarlo.

* * *

Yue se cruzó de brazos. Encerrado en aquel lugar vacío con nada más que la compañía del otro, tenía que hacer a un lado su repudio hacia aquel ser, al menos de manera momentánea. Más importante que eso era entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—A pesar de todo lo que dices… lo que le hiciste a Sakura es algo imperdonable. Además… me utilizaste para tu sucio propósito. ¡Ella piensa que fui yo quien le dijo toda esa basura!

El Yue de ropaje oscuro se encogió de hombros, restándole toda importancia al asunto, y su sonrisa guasona apareció nuevamente.

—Si ella así lo piensa, es porque en el fondo te considera capaz de hacerle algo así, Yue-kun… porque _no confía en ti_ —subrayó lentamente—, y eso es porque tú así lo has dispuesto. En el fondo, es _tu _culpa Yue-kun, no mía.

—Cállate —musitó con ira—. Sé que sólo intentas jugar con mi mente, pero ya no te lo permitiré.

—Si así fuera… ¿Entonces por qué estás tan molesto? Bien dicen que la verdad duele, ¿cierto?

Yue finalmente se hartó de una conversación que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres y cuál es la razón de que me hayas encerrado aquí?

—¿Qué es lo que quiero? —comenzó el otro acercándose a él para acariciarle una mejilla con una ternura que no parecía suya; un tacto frío como una brisa invernal—. Yo sólo quiero protegerte… del dolor. Ya has sufrido mucho en el pasado, y no deseo que eso vuelva a ocurrir… —a estas alturas, todo rastro de socarronería había desaparecido de su expresión, que se había tornado no sólo seria, sino un tanto triste, según observó Yue.

Yue hubiera deseado alejarse, pero por alguna razón no pudo. Cuando ese tipo le tocaba en esa dimensión una helada sensación le congelaba la sangre, pero aún peor era siquiera imaginar el hecho de rechazarle, como si algo mucho más profundo y terrible que aquello le impidiera hacerlo a toda costa. Lo cierto era que el más ligero tacto de ese sujeto despertaba oleadas de nostalgia en él, un hueco en su interior que parecía llamarlo hacia _él_.

—En este momento único de lo que debes protegerme es de ti mismo —replicó desviando la mirada con duda y temor—. Tú eres el único que me ha causado problemas últimamente.

"_Veo que aún no eres capaz de aceptar lo que te pasa" _le contempló el otro con una muy bien disimulada condescendencia y a continuación se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que lo empeores todo por un momento de debilidad. En realidad debí encerrarte aquí a la primera señal, mucho antes de que ocurriera esto, tal y como era antes, pero… —se detuvo de pronto y cerró los ojos, golpeado por un repentino presentimiento. Al abrirlos observó que la expresión de Yue no había cambiado: su mirada continuaba fija en el suelo y sus dientes apretados. _"Así que estás tan débil que no lo puedes sentir desde esta dimensión"_ pensó buscando alguna señal en los ojos violetas, algo que indicara que Yue se había dado cuenta de la energía que fluía en el mundo real. Nada. Luego se encogió de hombros _"perfecto, es mejor que no sepas lo que sucede ahora mismo con la Reencarnación de tu querido Mago Clow"._

* * *

"_¿Qué es esto?" _Kero prestó atención a sus sentidos. No podía equivocarse, era esa presencia otra vez. Levantó el vuelo con sus pequeñas alas y salió de la recámara de su dueña para dirigirse al pasillo dejando atrás la televisión encendida, en cuya pantalla no tardó en aparecer una parpadeante imagen con la leyenda "Game over" plasmada en ella.

—¡Yue! —sabía que el otro guardián estaría en la planta baja, podía sentirlo mientras bajaba volando las escaleras. Lo que no notó fue que su presencia no era la misma de siempre—, ¡Es ella otra vez! —gritó nada más entró a la sala, donde vio a su viejo e impertérrito amigo de pie en el centro con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Vamos! Sakura ya debe estar en camino —apremió a su compañero, pero para su sorpresa éste no se movió.

"_Kerberos… no molestes"._

—¡Yue, no es momento de esas cosas! —insistió el peluche amarillo— ¡Apúrate!

"_No importa… Yue no podrá escucharlo si consigo ignorarlo"._

—¿No me oyes? ¡Esto no es un juego! —el animalillo ya no estaba solamente desesperado, sino francamente molesto. Bonito momento había escogido el Juez para… hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

"_Suficiente"_ pensó el otro exasperado y se cruzó de brazos—. Déjame en paz. No pienso ir a ayudarlo, así que haz lo que quieras, pero déjame solo.

Incrédulo ante lo que le escuchaba decir, Kerberos lo miró ceñudo, pero molesto como estaba y conociendo el posible peligro no se detuvo más antes de revolotear a toda velocidad hacia la salida. _"Ese tonto de Yue… ¡Ya verá cuando vuelva!"_ pensó apretando los dientes, fastidiado. Al salir a la lluviosa noche elevó la mirada al cielo mientras se concentraba en la dirección que debía tomar. Entonces reparó en la oscuridad que ponderaba en la bóveda celeste.

"_La luna…" _recapacitó al darse cuenta de la ausencia del astro. _"Cuando Clow vivía Yue siempre actuó extraño en las noches de Luna Nueva" _comenzó a meditar, pero luego sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. _"¡No es tiempo de eso! Tengo que seguir la presencia de esa mujer… ¡Esa maldita me pagará muy caro lo que me hizo la otra vez!"_

* * *

Un corte rasgó su camisa blanca y pronto percibió una sensación de tibieza en su brazo. La manga blanca no tardó en teñirse del carmín de su sangre. Ese sujeto realmente era mucho más rápido y fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Se hizo a un lado para esquivar otra embestida y, aunque lo logró, su brazo chocó contra una lámpara que cayó de su mesita y fue a dar contra el piso. En ese momento fue consciente de que ciertos ruidos atraerían la atención de los demás huéspedes del hotel.

"_¡Rayos!"_ deseó poder formar una _kekkai _y así evitar lastimar a personas inocentes, pero sabía perfectamente que su habilidad se había desvanecido mucho tiempo atrás. Hacía dos años ya desde que la última _kekkai_ había sido formada por el Kamui de los Dragones del Cielo.

De tal forma que, sin otra mejor opción, el varón corrió a la ventana y rápidamente la abrió para saltar desde el alféizar hacia la noche, siendo seguido de cerca por la criatura. Ambos aterrizaron en la azotea de un edificio cercano.

Aprovechando la breve pausa, Subaru se examinó y observó que además del corte en el brazo una mancha oscura se expandía rápidamente por su camisa a la altura de su pecho. No se había dado cuenta del momento en que había sido alcanzado en esa zona. Tenebrae alzó su espada y observó la sangre que había quedado adherida a la hoja. Entonces una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios.

—Creí que el decimotercer líder de la respetada Casa Sumeragi podría defenderse mejor.

Subaru sacó unos pergaminos del bolsillo de su chaqueta y los lanzó hacia él. Al instante los papeles adoptaron la forma de blancas aves que volaron contra Tenebrae, quien se limitó a acabar con ellas con un solo movimiento de su arma.

El médium apretó los dientes; a menos que quisiera morir en ese enfrentamiento tendría que pelear en serio.

* * *

—Finalmente nos encontramos, Clow Reed-sama —le recibió una voz sarcástica al fondo y al momento se sintió irremediablemente irritado.

—Mi nombre es Hiragizawa Eriol —replicó a modo de saludo. Dadas las circunstancias olvidaría su habitual cortesía.

—Eres la Reencarnación de Clow —escuchó la voz femenina aproximándose—, por lo tanto es como si fueras el mismo.

Eriol decidió no discutir más. Hubiera querido decirle que él tenía su propia vida, que de Clow sólo quedaban la magia y los recuerdos, pero no era eso lo que urgía en ese momento… sino aclarar algunas cuantas cosas…

—¿Quién eres? —comenzó.

—No me sorprende que no me recuerdes —le pareció percibir ira en su respuesta—. Me olvidaste muy fácilmente, Clow Reed, sin embargo yo nunca pude olvidar lo que pasó… ni mi rencor hacia ti.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Por lo que ella le decía, todo indicaba que la había conocido en su vida anterior. Su voz le resultaba indudablemente conocida, sin embargo no podía distinguir su rostro oculto bajo la capucha de la capa que la cubría. Entonces tuvo una idea.

—Déjame ver tu cara, no puedes esperar que me acuerde de alguien a quien no puedo ver.

—Mi rostro ya no es el mismo de antes —habló ella cortante—, así que no podrías reconocerme aunque lo quisieras.

"_No es el mismo de antes"_ repitió él para sí, confundido. Si ella era una mujer de su pasado, la única manera en la que podría estar hablando ahora con ella sería si ésta hubiera reencarnado. La verdad era que la situación era extraña incluso para él.

Se preguntó por qué ella le habría hecho entrar en una _Maboroshi_ si ellos ya conocían el punto débil de esa técnica, y eso su contrincante no debía ignorarlo. Sin embargo había otra pregunta que quisiera aclarar antes de eso. Sólo esperaba que ella estuviera dispuesta a responderle antes de iniciar un ataque.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

Escuchó su risa ahogada y burlona. Entonces el escenario de la ilusión pareció cambiar y rojas lenguas de fuego comenzaron a hacer arder todo cuanto había a su alrededor. El inglés no se movió, pero se puso a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

—Tan sólo quiero que experimentes lo mismo que yo —susurró ella y él apenas pudo oírla a través del sonido de las flamas que chisporroteaban.

—¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño—, ¿Por qué dices que yo tengo algo que ver con esto?

—Yo… nunca rompería una promesa ni traicionaría a alguien que quiero aunque tuviera que morir por ello —le oyó decir con ira—. Hace mucho tiempo creí que tú pensarías igual… pero no fue así.

"_¿De qué hablas?"_ El mago la miró extrañado, a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento que ella hiciera. Pero la mujer guardó silencio. Un silencio que a él le pareció reflexivo a pesar de que no tuvo oportunidad de verle el rostro.

—Ahora… —finalmente ella volvió a hablar— voy a matarte… voy a acabar con todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.

Odio y rencor, pero no eran hacia él, sino a lo que él representaba: el antiguo Mago Clow.

—_Firey_ —le escuchó decir y, para aumentar su asombro al oír esta palabra, las flamas que lo rodeaban se intensificaron y una oleada de intenso calor lo envolvió. Entonces observó que, a diferencia del fuego que hacía sólo unos segundos era una mera ilusión, éste era _real_, al menos para sus sentidos lo era, y a partir de ese momento consideró prudente no bajar la guardia.

—Así que es verdad que tienes un juego de cartas.

—Defiéndete —esquivó ella la pregunta—, sé que puedes hacerlo aunque no cuentes con tus cartas.

—De acuerdo —Eriol no se hizo del rogar y cerró un instante los ojos para concentrar su energía—. Al fuego, agua, como la que cae del cielo —susurró y, apenas unos segundos después, un sonido familiar llegó a sus oídos mientras sobre el suelo caían miles de gotas del vital líquido en una lluvia que pronto extinguió las amenazantes lenguas de fuego.

—Supuse que harías eso… —declaró sin emoción la joven—, y aunque me gustaría que experimentaras la misma muerte que yo, siempre debo estar preparada para cualquier situación en caso de que el plan A no funcione. Por cierto, ésa fue la primera lección que el Maestro me enseñó hace siglos —después de decir esto, una sonrisa se hizo visible en su rostro casi totalmente cubierto. Eriol bajó un poco más la mirada, hacia la mano femenina, y distinguió dos cartas entre sus dedos. Le escuchó susurrar algo tan bajo que no alcanzó a entenderle, pero supuso que sería el nombre de las cartas a utilizar. En ese momento una potente luz iluminó momentáneamente el lugar y el mago entrecerró los ojos para no quedar cegado por su intensidad. Pero eso no fue lo que le hizo abrir la boca en un grito de dolor, sino una fortísima descarga que sacudió su cuerpo cual si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo, haciendo correr una onda eléctrica por su piel húmeda por la lluvia, atravesando su carne.

"_El trueno aumenta su poder con un conductor como el agua, por eso sólo es posible evitarlo con un buen escudo" _sonrió Tina observando con satisfacción las descargas que sacudían el cuerpo del varón. En cambio, ella era efectivamente protegida por un poderoso campo de energía. _The Thunder _y _The Shield_ eran dos cartas a las que tenía mucho aprecio. "_Con sólo estas dos puedo hacerte esto… pero aún te falta conocer a muchas más…"_

* * *

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ambas figuras que se movían sin cesar entre la oscuridad imperante. Uno de ellos se detuvo y se irguió en lo posible, aunque una nueva onda de dolor y el cansancio se lo impidieron. Se llevó la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo, intentando ejercer presión para detener el flujo de sangre. Asimismo apretó los dientes de manera automática para intentar aguantar el dolor.

—Creo que te rompí el brazo —comentó la figura alada con una nada disimulada alegría. La criatura observó a su adversario. A la mancha roja en el pecho de su camisa blanca ahora se sumaban algunas rasgaduras, incluyendo una de considerable tamaño en un costado, por donde brotaba otro manantial del fluido escarlata. Por su parte se llevó una mano al estómago, donde el último ataque del médium lo había alcanzado, y sintió la tela de su vestimenta impregnada con una sustancia más espesa que la lluvia. Retiró la mano y al observarla pudo ver que estaba impregnada de un líquido cuyo color en la oscuridad le recordó vagamente al vino tinto que a su ama le encantaba beber. Lamió su palma y, por primera vez en su larga existencia, conoció el sabor de su propia sangre. "_No está mal"._

"_¿Qué está planeando ahora?"_ se preguntó Subaru.

—Suficiente —determinó Tenebrae—. Muere —dijo en un tono inexpresivo y (apenas una fracción de segundo después) de sus manos salió una potente llamarada de fuego azul que se arremolinó alrededor del ojiverde y se cerró sobre él.

—¡Detente! —rugió una voz e instantáneamente el fuego desapareció. Tenebrae revisó los alrededores con la vista. No había nada, ¿entonces quién le había hablado interrumpiéndolo? Pero pronto divisó una figura fantasmagórica que flotaba sobre sus cabezas, mirándolo con furia en sus ojos oscuros.

—El hermano de la _Card Mistress _—reconoció al hombre—. Eres el que no se resigna a irse aunque éste ya no sea su lugar.

Touya llegó hasta donde Subaru y se inclinó para verlo bien. Lucía herido y cansado, y tras observar con mayor detenimiento su brazo izquierdo torcido en un ángulo anormal se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no estaba en las mejores condiciones para pelear.

—No tenías porqué interrumpir, hubiera podido acabar con él sin causarle más dolor —continuó Tenebrae, ocasionando con ello que la ira del ente aumentara.

—¿Eres tú sirviente de esa mujer? —musitó Touya. El otro asintió sin pronunciar palabra—. Pues tengo un mensaje para tu ama: dile no le perdonaré lo que le hizo a mi hermana. Además, no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya después de atacar a Subaru.

—¿Y qué hará un fantasma como tú? —Tenebrae rió entre dientes—. Ya le has causado suficientes problemas a mi ama en vida, pero ahora estás muerto.

¿Haberle causado suficientes problemas a su ama? Eso sí sorprendió al trigueño, quien le miró ceñudo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Olvídalo —rió de nuevo el otro, pero casi de inmediato su gesto se tornó nuevamente serio—, nada que debas saber ahora, Kinomoto Touya, mejor alégrate porque pronto la _Card Mistress_ y sus amigos se reunirán contigo en el otro mundo.

—¡Maldito! —el moreno enfureció y se lanzó contra él con la intención de golpearlo, aunque su sentido común le gritaba que no lo lograría, sin embargo su deseo de hacerlo trizas era más fuerte que él en ese instante. De pronto sintió que de su cuerpo se escapaba una onda de energía sin que él pudiera detenerla. Lo siguiente que vio fue un resplandor estrellándose contra el cuerpo de Tenebrae, quien no debía estar menos sorprendido que él al ver lo ocurrido. Un estruendo se expandió en el aire y la luz que había visto se fragmentó al momento en cientos de destellos de diversos colores. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos y al abrirlos su sorpresa se incrementó al no ver a la criatura nocturna.

"_¿Qué diablos fue eso?"_ se preguntó, pero sus sentidos se volvieron a poner en alerta al distinguir que algo se movía nuevamente a unos metros de él.

—Eso… no me lo esperaba —la criatura oscura se incorporó e hizo una mueca al sentir que algo le quemaba el ala derecha, un dolor punzante que se expandía desde la negra membrana hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Al clavar sus ojos azules en ésta pudo ver una gran rasgadura que atravesaba el grosor de la resistente piel de la extremidad, casi tan dura como el acero.

"_Maldición"_ lanzó un juramento en silencio "_si no me hubiera protegido con ella ese golpe de energía me habría dado de lleno… me tomó totalmente desprevenido"_

—Touya —el aludido, que continuaba meditando sobre lo ocurrido, volteó sobre su hombro al escuchar al médium llamarlo—. Vete, tu hermana se acerca, puedo sentirlo.

Era cierto. Había estado distraído, pero ahora que Subaru se lo advertía podía percibir claramente la presencia de su hermana. Sin embargo no se sentía bien dejando al varón de cabellos azabaches ahí.

—Estaré bien —insistió el otro al ver que Touya no se marchaba—. Si no te vas pronto, ella te verá y querrá saber qué diablos haces aquí.

Renuentemente, el mayor se alejó con rapidez, desvaneciéndose prácticamente en medio de la lluvia. Al ver que el intruso se marchaba, Tenebrae se irguió en su lugar y apretó los dientes para aguantar el dolor que reptaba por cada fibra de su oscura ala.

—He tardado demasiado ya, así que acabaré con esto de una vez; mi ama te quiere fuera de su camino cuanto antes —mientras hablaba, en su mano nacía una lengua de fuego que enseguida arrojó contra Subaru. Al hacerlo, la flama adoptó la forma de un remolino cuyas magnitudes se incrementaban a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—¡_Shield_! —un grito se elevó por encima del sonido de las gotas que caían. El atacante frunció el ceño irritado al ver cómo un campo de energía protegía al médium.

—La _Card Mistress —_musitó fríamente al ver a la mencionada aterrizar gracias a un par de alas que pronto desaparecieron en su espalda. Antes de continuar, se dio el lujo de esbozar una sonrisa triunfante y burlona en sus labios—. Me sorprende verla aquí. Creí que estaba… "indispuesta" tras los eventos de hace unos momentos.

"_Él… él lo sabe… lo que pasó con Yue" _Sakura lo miró como se podría mirar a una criatura mitológica apareciendo de la nada: con sorpresa y temor a lo desconocido. _"No, no puede ser"_, intentó convencerse. Era imposible que lo supiera. Además, y más importante aún, ¿quién era él?

—¡Sakura! —la aludida volteó sobre su hombro para ver la enorme figura de Kerberos surcando el cielo. La bestia descendió hasta quedar a su lado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias, ¿Y…?

_¿Y Yue?_

No, el adonis no estaba con el león alado. Claramente él no vendría, y era mejor no preguntar al respecto. Debía concentrarse en la pelea.

—Asumo entonces que esto se pondrá más interesante —dijo en un tono inexpresivo Tenebrae, quien atentamente los había estado observando llegar uno tras otro. Enseguida, y con un solo movimiento de sus manos, hizo aparecer en cada una de ellas una espada de un fantástico brillo azulado, cada una igual en apariencia y poderío que la que blandía antes.

En la oscuridad, una figura blanca observaba lo que ocurría en aquel lugar. ¿Estaría bien su compañero si peleaba él sólo contra la _Card Mistress_ y la Bestia del Sello? No dudaría de sus capacidades en una situación normal, pero era evidente que el ataque del entrometido fantasma había logrado dañarle. La pálida felina lo reflexionó unos segundos ladeando su felina cabeza, hasta que finalmente lo decidió: sí, definitivamente estaría bien. No habría mayor problema para el Hijo de las Tinieblas. A menos que llegara alguien más, lo cual terminaría por dificultar más las cosas. Por lo pronto, al menos el líder de los Sumeragi parecía fuera de combate debido a sus heridas.

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para cantar victoria, y ella lo supo cuando percibió una presencia más acercándose… no, eran tres.

"_El descendiente de Clow Reed y los Guardianes de su Reencarnación"_ identificó de inmediato la energía de los tres sujetos. Siendo así, no había más que pensar: había llegado el momento de actuar.

—_Illusion _—invocó tranquilamente—. Con esto no podrán llegar… porque no sabrán a dónde deben dirigirse —se relamió una pata con satisfacción—. Las cartas de Tina-sama no son como las de Clow Reed ni su heredera.

No… eran _muy_ diferentes, y pronto el chino y las dos criaturas mágicas averiguarían tan sólo una parte de lo que eso significaba.

La luz se tornó verde y pisó nuevamente el acelerador, fijando sus ojos oscuros en el camino. Ya se encontraba cerca, podía sentirlo, así como sentía también que su amada prometida estaba ya en el lugar y había liberado el poder de alguna Carta Sakura. Más allá veía dos siluetas aladas que volaban rápidamente por sobre los edificios. Se había encontrado con los siervos de Eriol hacía unos minutos y ellos tenían el mismo presentimiento que él: esa mujer estaba nuevamente haciendo de las suyas, y esta vez quien se veía envuelto por su aura amenazante era nadie menos que su amo.

Viró en una esquina y continuó su camino, mas de pronto el punto lleno de energías encontradas que percibían sus sentidos se esfumó en la nada, o al menos eso fue lo que sintió. Aquel cúmulo de energía había desaparecido sin más.

—¿Qué diablos…? —tras lanzar un juramento se enfiló en la misma dirección que llevaba antes de perder aquel rastro que lo guiaba.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó la mujer de largos cabellos rojos a la pantera que la acompañaba sobrevolando la ciudad.

—No lo sé, pero no me gusta en absoluto —la criatura de negro pelaje frunció el ceño al perder por completo la sensación de aquella presencia.

—Qué fácil es alterar la mente humana y la de los seres débiles —murmuró para sí la sirviente de Tina—. Ahora es tiempo de que vaguen en los laberintos de su propia mente. _Maze _—invocó a otra carta.

—¿Qué? —Syaoran frunció el ceño—. No recuerdo que esta calle terminara en un callejón sin salida —luego se sacudió la cabeza, confundido "_¡Demonios! Tendré que tomar otro camino"_, así volvió a tomar el control sobre su auto para sacarlo de ahí y virar en otra esquina. Todo esto le resultaba muy sospechoso, además una extraña presencia parecía perseguirlo en todas direcciones.

—Esto no me gusta, Spinel —habló con toda seriedad la mujer alada deteniendo su vuelo y mirando en todas direcciones. Entonces notó que la ciudad cambiaba a sus pies y todo parecía tomar un matiz totalmente distinto y enrarecido—. ¿Quién está haciendo esto?

Su compañero meneó la cabeza con desagrado.

—No sé, pero sin duda es alguien muy poderoso para poder jugar con nosotros a su placer.

—Están atrapados… —sonrió la felina regodeándose con sus alas de dragón.

* * *

Miró a su alrededor, sintiendo cómo su desesperación crecía conforme la bruma se hacía más espesa y se cerraba cada vez más sobre él.

"_Esto no aguantará por más tiempo"_ concluyó cuando notó otra baja en la energía del escudo que lo protegía. Esa mujer había sido muy inteligente al utilizar a _The Mist_ para debilitar el campo que había creado para resguardarse de sus ataques.

Eriol no quería atacar a su agresora, lo único que ahora le interesaba eran respuestas, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dárselas más que a cuentagotas.

—Has aguantado mucho —le elogió con sorna la dama oscura—. Generalmente puedo destruir con _The Mist_ prácticamente cualquier campo en un santiamén… —una mueca divertida asomó por la comisura de sus labios, pasando desapercibida al inglés—… creo que ya habrás notado que es más fuerte que tu misma carta, pues aunque mis poderes son limitados en la ilusión, la energía de mis cartas sigue siendo… _considerable_ —resaltó con orgullo y presunción, pero él no se permitiría amedrentarse tan fácilmente.

—Respóndeme ya —Eriol se mostró impaciente—, ¿Cómo es que tienes un juego de cartas como las que Clow creó?

—Eres muy testarudo —suspiró ella—, aunque siempre lo fuiste, Reed Clow, pero ya te he dicho que mis cartas no son como las tuyas, sino mejores y mucho más poderosas.

—¿Por qué tienes un juego? ¿Quién te enseñó a crearlo…? —preguntó inquieto, pero no pudo continuar cuando su escudo de energía sucumbió finalmente, destrozado por la niebla. Rápidamente se vio obligado a salir no sólo del destruido escudo, sino de la bruma para buscar a la mujer que insistía en tener que vengarse por algo de lo que él no tenía conocimiento.

Sus cartas eran más fuertes, eso ya lo había notado, pues efectivamente la _Maboroshi _disminuía el flujo de energía y a pesar de ello el poder con que lo atacaban era impresionante. Si él continuaba sin responder estaría en aprietos muy pronto. Había conseguido librarse ya del ataque de _The Thunder _y _The Mist, _pero sabía que no podría defenderse por mucho tiempo más.

En su vida… en sus dos vidas sólo había conocido a una persona capaz de igualar aquel poder, pero ella no podía ser esa persona… simplemente no podía…

Un agudo dolor que se apoderó de todo su cuerpo en decenas de oleadas interrumpió sus pensamientos y demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que se había distraído por completo, un error que no podía permitirse frente a una contrincante como ella. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al distinguir que el ahogado alarido de dolor que siguió a esa sensación no era otro que el suyo y se tambaleó aturdido por las punzadas que asediaban su cuerpo como un millar de agujas atravesándolo.

—Lo siento, pero no me agrada que me estén ignorando como lo estabas haciendo —escuchó la voz sardónica de su oponente y abrió los ojos (que había cerrado inconscientemente por la fuerza del espasmo sufrido) para ver su figura oscura frente a él. Después bajó la vista hacia su propio cuerpo y vio la causa del dolor: pequeños cuchillos que le parecieron por docenas hundidos en su piel, atravesando nervios y músculos, haciendo brotar el vital líquido carmín, decorando el suelo con él.

—_Dagger_ es una de mis cartas más… _efectivas_, por así decirlo —rió ella y se acercó al hombre que cayó de rodillas, debilitado. Luego se formó un silencio profundo entre los dos y ella lo miró desde su altura—. ¿Por qué no me has atacado? Sabes que soy una ilusión y has permitido que haga esto… al menos tu descendiente se mostró más decidido.

—Sé que no eres real —Eriol luchó por reprimir un gemido—, pero no puedo acabar con esto hasta no tener las respuestas que estoy buscando.

—Necio —acusó ella severamente. Un momento después las dagas que lo acribillaban desaparecieron y él intentó levantarse sin éxito, pues una punzada general se adueñó de su cuerpo, entumiéndolo—. _Sword_ —le oyó decir y al instante vio por el rabillo de su ojo la aparición de una refulgente y letal espada que ella sujetó con decisión, apuntando hacia él.

Era ahora o nunca. Debía atacarla ya o ése sería su fin.

Ignorando las heridas que parecían querer consumirlo, se irguió e invocó un arma similar entre sus manos con un sencillo hechizo, pero lo que nunca esperó fue la traición de su cuerpo al encontrarse armado al fin frente a ella. Desde la planta de sus pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza, sintió cómo cada fibra, cada músculo, cada hueso y hasta la sangre circulando por sus venas se paralizaban sin mayor aviso.

"_¿Por qué no puedo atacarla?"_ se preguntó con una creciente desesperación. En su interior casi creyó escuchar un grito mudo, pero claro: "No lo hagas", y aún sin quererlo se encontró obedeciendo, incapaz de dar un solo paso hacia ella, ni qué decir de blandir la espada en su mano. Pero tenía que hacer algo, de lo contrario moriría en ese lugar.

—Lo dijiste hoy mismo —la voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos—, que preferirías que te atravesaran el pecho con una espada a verla sufrir. Fueron ésas tus palabras, ¿no? Bueno, pues aquí estoy para cumplir tus deseos.

"_No me gusta verte triste. Creo que preferiría que me atravesasen el pecho con una espada"_

Sí, ésas habían sido sus palabras exactas, ahora lo recordaba, sin embargo eso no fue lo que activó la alarma en su mente, sino el reparar en la revelación que ella le estaba haciendo:

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —se decidió a preguntar, esta vez con una mezcla de ira al imaginar que había sido espiado sin siquiera darse él cuenta de algún conjuro que lo estuviera vigilando. _"Me distraje demasiado mientras estuve con Tomoyo"_ se recriminó. Sin embargo hubo algo más que lo preocupó, algo que le hizo dar un vuelco en el corazón al recapacitar sobre el significado implícito en las palabras de la mujer: una amenaza oculta—. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? —apretó los dientes y escuchó su rechinar en su boca. Si tan sólo ella se atrevía a hacerle algo a Tomoyo…

—Que no es necesario que la veas sufrir, porque para entonces tú… estarás muerto —susurró "dulcemente" Tina y blandió la espada—. Ésta es mi venganza, Reed Clow.

* * *

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos violetas y los nudillos de sus puños apretados se tornaron níveos. No podía, simplemente no podía seguir soportando lo que aquella mente sádica la obligaba a presenciar.

"_¡Lo va a matar!"_ una punzada embistió su corazón de sólo imaginar el destino del hombre que alguna vez fue su compañero de infancia "_¡Eriol!"_

—Muere —escuchó la sentencia final como un eco que reverberó en toda su cabeza, entrando en su cuerpo por cada poro de piel y apretando su garganta.

—¡No! —gritó cuan alto le permitían sus entrenados pulmones de solista y se tapó los oídos inútilmente, como si con ello consiguiera dejar de escuchar los sonidos que se colaban en su cabeza—. ¡Detente! —imploró nuevamente cerrando sus orbes amatistas.

Una cosa era cierta: no podía quedarse tranquila.

_Tenía_ que hacer algo

* * *

La espada bajó, cruenta y lenta como ave de rapiña, y comenzó a hundirse en su carne sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Aún sin comprender el por qué de su cuerpo paralizado, Eriol apretó los dientes al sentir el frío filo atravesándolo sin piedad, sin embargo éste se detuvo repentinamente haciéndolo alzar la mirada para ver que su atacante temblaba de su mano derecha, con la que empuñaba el arma, mientras con la izquierda se sostenía la cabeza como si una gran jaqueca le aquejara.

La espada cayó al suelo envuelta en un estruendo metálico y la mujer se tambaleó hacia atrás, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos esta vez. Pensando que ésta sería su oportunidad, la Reencarnación de Clow intentó avanzar, pero no sólo el dolor se lo impidió, sino esa inexplicable parte suya que no le permitía acercarse a su contrincante. Frustrado y molesto, Eriol intentó blandir nuevamente su propia arma. Estando su vida en juego, lo conseguiría a costa de lo que fuera.

—"_No la toques… no te atrevas, por favor"_ —sentenció una voz en lo profundo de su mente y esta vez logró reconocer a la persona que le hablaba. Contrario a lo que había pensado en un inicio, no se trataba de su propia conciencia ni nada similar, sino de un tono gentil pero autoritario que había conocido en sus sueños.

"_Clow-san…"_

—Vete —parpadeó al oír esto y, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor, volvió su atención hacia la silueta que se alejaba de él tambaleando—. Vete, por favor, o ella te matará… —la oyó decir con voz débil—. No podré detenerla por mucho tiempo…

—¿Qué…? —se descubrió a sí mismo sin palabras, incrédulo y aturdido—, ¿Quién eres…?

—¡Huye! —le gritó ella exasperada.

—P-pero… ¿cómo?

—Rompe la _Maboroshi_… —su voz ahora era diametralmente opuesta a la burlona que había escuchado antes de que las cosas dieran semejante giro; se le escuchaba apagada y suplicante—. Atácame, ¡hazlo!

Menudo detalle, pensó Eriol. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si Clow insistía en lo contrario?

—¡Hazlo, por favor! No puedo más…—insistió ella al verlo titubear. Aunque él no podía ver su rostro, pudo adivinar que ella (quien quiera que fuera) se encontraba en agonía. Pero esa voz… no, era simplemente imposible. Sin embargo, no era momento de detenerse a pensar en las razones por las que le resultaba tan familiar: tenía que hacer algo; el problema era que su cuerpo continuaba obedeciendo a Clow y no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con él en atacarla.

—No puedo —reveló finalmente, abatido.

—Entonces… tendré que hacerlo yo.

La vio empuñar una vez más la espada y se preparó para un nuevo ataque al entender que su tregua había terminado. Si no podía repeler la embestida ni atacar, al menos se defendería hasta el último momento.

Lo que a continuación sucedió el inglés jamás podría explicarlo: su otrora atacante en un abrupto movimiento alzó el arma y al segundo siguiente la bajó nuevamente para clavarla sin miramientos en su propio cuerpo, alrededor de la boca del estómago. Tras emitir un gemido de dolor se dobló sobre sí misma para caer sobre sus rodillas mientras un caudal de sangre comenzaba a hacerse camino hacia el suelo.

—¿Por qué…? —no pudo terminar siquiera. ¿Qué diablos acababa de ocurrir?

—No debes dudar —manifestó ella en apenas un hilo de voz, jadeando y retorciéndose de dolor—, porque la próxima vez no será una _Maboroshi_… y ella no me permitirá hacer esto nuevamente.

—¿Qué…? ¿Quién…? —pero no pudo preguntar más al verla caer pesadamente al suelo. Al instante la imagen que se desplegaba ante sus ojos comenzó a desvanecerse y tanto el "escenario" como la mujer desaparecieron por completo, dejándolo a solas con su propia confusión y la única certeza de que (de alguna manera) todo se había terminado… por el momento al menos. No obstante, aunque hubiera querido seguir meditando al respecto, no pudo llegar más allá. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a nublarse hasta volverse finalmente oscuro y pronto se sintió caer hacia un costado. Su cuerpo agotado no respondió a sus reclamos y terminó escuchando el golpear de su propia cabeza contra el suelo. Intentó abrir los ojos e incorporarse, pero sus músculos no responderían; era como si todas las reservas de su fuerza le hubieran sido arrebatadas sin mayor preámbulo. Sus energías lo abandonaron finalmente y su mundo se tornó negro.

* * *

El aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando cayó pesadamente de espaldas empujada por el fuerte golpe de aquella enigmática criatura.

Había logrado esquivar el filo de una de sus espadas por escasos centímetros gracias a la carta _The Jump_, pero fue sorprendida aún en pleno aire por una veloz llamarada azul que le dio de lleno en el pecho, sofocándola. Alzó la mirada mientras hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse y vio que el joven de oscuros cabellos ahora caminaba hacia la Bestia del Sello, que se mantenía en posición de ataque y tenía las alas desplegadas listas para cualquier cosa. Kerberos empero no podía moverse libremente con la pata izquierda delantera herida por una profunda abierta que la recorría de arriba abajo sin dejar de sangrar; también su mandíbula estaba lastimada del mismo modo con una herida que subía desde su garganta hasta la naciente de su oreja, además de la profunda cortada que le desgarraba el borde del ala derecha. Sin embargo su fiel guardián no dejaba de mostrar una actitud fiera y lanzaba ardientes lenguas de fuego por el hocico hacia su atacante, aunque éste pareciera mucho más rápido que él en sus movimientos.

El varón preparó sus dos espadas y se lanzó contra la bestia, pero se detuvo en seco a medio camino y de improvisto cambió el objeto de su atención hacia otra dirección, en algún otro lugar perdido en la distancia.

—Tienen suerte —Sakura le oyó musitar antes de extender sus heridas alas y alzar el vuelo con una velocidad que la mujer no hubiera creído posible en semejante estado para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche sin mayor explicación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la castaña se puso de pie, reprimiendo el dolor que este movimiento le causó, y corrió hacia su querido amigo peludo.

—¡Kero! —llegó hasta él y éste simplemente le sonrió, procurando contener el dolor.

—Se fue porque lo han llamado —se limitó a declarar el animal. La _Card Mistress _frunció el ceño. Sí, eso también le había parecido a ella. La pregunta era ¿quién?

* * *

Ambas figuras aladas se detuvieron en su vuelo cuando el humano que iba manejando debajo de ellos se paró sin dar previo aviso de ello. Ellos bajaron hasta donde se encontraba el automóvil para averiguar qué había sucedido. Quien preguntó primero fue la de la silueta femenina.

—Puedo sentirla otra vez —fue la respuesta del chino—. No sé qué técnica usaron para mantenernos alejados, una especie de ilusión, pero se está esfumando.

—Es cierto —observó la mujer y Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—Pero la energía de Sakura se ha vuelto muy débil. ¡Hay que apurarnos! —no hubo terminado de decir esto cuando arrancó el auto de nueva cuenta.

—¡Hey, espera! —Ruby Moon intentó calmarlo, pero ya era tarde. El vehículo se encontraba ya lejos de ellos, así que se encogió de hombros y le siguió agitando sus alas rápidamente.

—Ése era el poder de una carta —razonó con suspicacia la pantera cuando se vio sola—. El problema es… ¿de qué cartas se tratan y quién las está controlando? Debe ser una persona muy fuerte para hacerlo sin delatar su presencia… —concluyó la criatura—, _muy_ fuerte.

* * *

Apretó los dientes mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. Estaba furiosa. Ya había llamado a sus dos guardianes para que regresaran. Ahora no pensaba en luchar contra la _Card Mistress_, ni contra el descendiente de Clow, ni siquiera contra la Reencarnación del mismo Clow Reed… ahora lo único que pensaba era en esa mujer.

—Esa maldita mujer —farfulló crispando los puños—. ¡Cómo se atreve a detenerme así!

Le había dejado en claro que no intentara siquiera interrumpir en sus asuntos, pero lo había hecho. La había desafiado.

—¿Quién se cree que es? Ésta me la va a pagar con lágrimas de sangre —masculló en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación—. Desearás no haber defendido a ese hombre, desearás nunca haberme desafiado de esa manera.

* * *

"_Hmmm… finalmente terminó el combate"_ pensó sin apartar la mirada de esos fríos ojos violetas que lo contemplaban con ira. Una ligera sonrisa socarrona cruzó sus labios: el Hijo de la Luna continuaba sin saber siquiera que la Reencarnación de su querido Mago Clow había sido atacado al igual que su amada dueña.

—¿Cuándo me dejarás salir de aquí? —reclamó Yue, ajeno a sus pensamientos.

—Al amanecer; cuando tu energía esté de regreso no podré hacer nada para retenerte, pero no se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería cuando vuelvas a ser tú mismo —le advirtió.

—¿Tontería? —el usualmente estoico ángel frunció el ceño.

—No te acerques a tu ama.

—Necesito hablar con ella_ —_argumentó Yue sintiéndose cada vez más molesto. ¿Ahora se atrevía a darle órdenes después de mantenerlo cautivo?

—Debes dejarla en paz de una buena vez, ¿es que no lo has entendido? No tienes derecho a amarla… a tener ninguna clase de sentimientos hacia ella; nada que te pueda distraer de tu labor. Tú fuiste creado para servir y proteger únicamente, no para desarrollar emociones ni sentimientos. Eso déjaselo a los humanos.

—¿Sentimientos? —Yue desvió la mirada—. Sigues diciendo tonterías.

—¿Eso crees? —el otro se cruzó de brazos, divertido por la actitud del Juez—. Está bien, como tú le quieras llamar. Por ahora, me es más importante que comprendas que tu destino, al igual que el de Kerberos y las Cartas, es estar solo. Ustedes vivirán mientras exista magia que los mantenga con vida, pero sus amos son efímeros. ¿Aún no lo comprendes? Ellos morirán… _ella_ morirá; tú no, y quedarás solo… nuevamente, como ocurrió con Clow.

—Solo… otra vez —repitió Yue para sí. No, no quería eso. No quería estar nuevamente solo, encerrado durante siglos en espera de alguien, con el corazón destrozado por la partida de un ser amado. Sólo ahora lo entendía. Sakura inevitablemente moriría tarde o temprano, lo dejaría igual que había hecho Clow, pero esta vez sería aún más doloroso, porque él…

—Ahora te das cuenta —el otro se acercó a él—. Ahora comprendes que tú no estás hecho para sentir, de lo contrario solamente sufrirás una y otra vez.

Yue asintió en silencio y sintió la figura del otro acercarse aún más, hasta quedar muy cerca de su oído. Entonces susurró algo que ya no lo tomó por sorpresa como seguramente hubiera hecho anteriormente:

—Entonces aléjate de ella, olvídate de que alguna vez sentiste algo por tu protegida.

* * *

Su cerebro registró que no podía moverse libremente aún antes de abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo y devolver poco a poco su conciencia al mundo de los vivos percibió un constante pitido en su oído que sonaba a intervalos a los que pronto se acostumbró y que después de un momento de bruma reconoció como un monitor de signos vitales. Notó también que el aire que respiraba era más fresco de lo normal y entonces bajó un poco la vista hacia su nariz, observando que una mascarilla de plástico cubría la mitad de su cara. No necesitó de un tercer elemento para concluir que debía encontrarse en un hospital.

Había estado en muchas clínicas antes, pero nunca como un paciente más. Era una sensación extraña ser ahora quien estaba tendido inútilmente sobre la cama mientras el mundo continuaba girando allá afuera.

Le dolía el pecho, vaya si le dolía. El simple hecho de respirar le resultaba un suplicio bastante dificultoso. Ni qué hablar del resto de su cuerpo mancillado.

Poco a poco algunas imágenes comenzaron a colarse en su cerebro y supo que se trataban de los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Le parecían ahora tan extraños que incluso se preguntó si no se tratarían de un simple sueño, así que se sacudió aquellas memorias de la cabeza. Estaba demasiado cansado para ponerse a pensar en esa clase de dilemas y prefirió mirar hacia la ventana, pero entonces una sombra en la orilla de su campo de visión llamó su atención y se volvió para ver a su izquierda una oscura cabellera que se desparramaba en larguísimos mechones ondulados sobre las sábanas, haciendo contraste con la blancura de éstas. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió al instante. Pensó en hablarle a su agradable visitante, pero prefirió no despertarla y, olvidando por un instante la presión en su pecho, rió como pudo al sentirse ridículo cuando un pensamiento sobre la belleza de aquella mujer cruzó su mente. Definitivamente debía estar loco… ¿cómo se atrevía a pensar que ella se veía hermosa cuando ni siquiera alcanzaba a vislumbrar su rostro desde su posición?

Pero enseguida ella se removió en su lugar y se irguió para observarlo con una expresión de agradable sorpresa.

—¡Eriol! has despertado. Lo siento, yo sólo estaba… —pero tuvo que interrumpirse cuando un dedo cubrió sus labios.

—Shhh —sonrió él, hablando como podía—. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, pero creo que he dormido suficiente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí sin descansar? Pareces agotada.

Tomoyo sonrió al escuchar aquella pregunta. Sí, ése era el mismo Eriol Hiragizawa; podía haber pasado una noche terrible sosteniendo una lucha a muerte con un despiadado enemigo y aún así ahí estaba, preguntándole a _ella_ si había conseguido dormitar un poco.

—Estaba preocupada.

—¿En serio? —pese a su estado demacrado, él alzó un par de cejas curiosas—, ¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Tomoyo bajó la mirada—, creí que morirías —dijo en voz muy baja, tanto que él tuvo que aguzar su oído para entenderle—. Yo… no quiero que te pase nada. Tenía miedo.

Estaba diciendo la verdad… o casi toda. En realidad ella sabía que no era medio lo que había sentido, sino auténtico pánico. Sabía que sentía miedo cuando su amiga estaba en peligro, incluso cuando Li lo estaba, pero ellos siempre se ponían en riesgo aún cuando eran pequeños y había aprendido a lidiar con esa sensación de angustia. Pero el poderoso mago que tenía ante ella siempre le había parecido imbatible y ahora que lo llegaba a ver en ese estado y que sabía que estuvo a punto de morir en manos de aquella cruel dama…

Era como si toda la confianza que había llegado a albergar de que todo saldría bien se hubiera derrumbado con un único y austero golpe.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo: la fortaleza de Eriol Hiragizawa, Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li era su propia fortaleza. Ella contaba con amigos como ellos para seguir adelante, pero cuando esta fuerza se vulneraba ella perdía uno de los pilares que la sustentaban.

—No quiero que te pase nada —repitió escuchando un tremor en su propia voz "_¡Dios…! Nada va a salir bien" _pensó sintiendo que caía rápidamente en la desesperanza, _"Ella…"_

—Estaré bien… —Eriol tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas—, te lo prometo, Tomoyo.

Ella simplemente asintió con lentitud, pero por dentro sentía que se continuaba derrumbando a pasos agigantados, inevitablemente _"No, no estarás bien, porque ella no descansará hasta no haberte matado"._

El inglés notó que no había conseguido apaciguar su inquietud y con un esfuerzo se sentó para observarla mejor. También se retiró esa molesta mascarilla de oxígeno, aunque por un instante le costó aún más trabajo aspirar el aire de la habitación.

—De verdad, Tomoyo, no va a pasarme nada. Esta vez me descuidé un poco, eso es todo —le aseguró con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas esperando que ella le creyera, aunque él sabía que había sido más que un descuido; simplemente su cuerpo había dejado de responderle ante la sola idea de atacar a su oponente. Tomoyo lo miró con severidad.

—Li-san te atendió. Fue él quien nos dijo que tienes cuarenta y siete heridas con arma punzo cortante, quemaduras en casi todo el cuerpo y un pulmón perforado. Perdiste mucha sangre y cuando te encontraron estabas totalmente inconsciente, agonizante. ¿No lo entiendes? Si ella te hizo eso esta vez, la próxima… —su voz se quebró y prefirió bajar la mirada y guardar silencio.

¡Vaya!, pensó el varón, ella se preocupaba por él. Era una sensación tan extraña el darse cuenta que alguien que no fuera alguno de sus guardianes podía preocuparse por su bienestar, que alguien estuviera al borde del llanto por pensar que algo podría pasarle. Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon permanecían al pendiente de él, pero estaban tan orgullosos del poder de su amo que no podían concebir siquiera que algo le pasara; sus propios padres habían muerto cuando él tenía ocho años, pero en aquellos años jamás había visto un gramo de mortificación en ellos, que muy bien conocían la identidad y poder de su hijo; nada que pudiera atravesar su escudo de orgullo y autoconfianza.

Sin embargo, de la nada venía esta hermosa mujer y le decía sin mayor razón que no quería que le pasase nada. Él le importaba, quizás no de la misma manera como ella le importaba a él, pero aún así era algo que se sentía _bien_, como si un vacío en su interior encontrara finalmente la manera de llenarse.

Cuando la primera lágrima escapó tercamente de sus ojos violetas él no pudo evitar alargar una mano y retirar aquella gota salina de su mejilla con el pulgar. Tomoyo se sobresaltó un poco cuando ese dedo rozó su piel y a Eriol le pareció que ella contenía el aliento cuando, respondiendo a un impulso inexplicable, él dejó su mano en aquel tibio lugar y comenzó a acariciar con sutiles movimientos de sus dedos la mejilla femenina.

Entonces la Reencarnación de Clow recordó las palabras que había oído durante su enfrentamiento, aquellas que le habían llenado de incertidumbre y rabia:

"… _no es necesario que la veas sufrir, porque para entonces tú… estarás muerto. Ésta es mi venganza, Reed Clow"._

Lo comprendió perfectamente: ella no sólo quería vengarse acabando con él, sino que lo haría en todos los aspectos posibles: atacando todo cuanto fuera importante para él. Ya tenía en la mira a Sakura y Syaoran, y ahora su amenaza había incluido a Tomoyo.

"_No"_ apretó los dientes y sintió que la sangre le hervía "_no dejaré que te acerques a Tomoyo"._

—¿Eriol? —le llamó su visitante al notar su cambio de humor—, ¿Qué ocurre?

El europeo aspiró y suspiró para tranquilizarse. No quería preocuparla, de modo que ella no tenía por qué saber toda la vedad. Estaba decidido, no permitiría que nada le pasara a esa dulce joven, aunque en ello se le fuera la vida. Se acercó a ella y le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que susurraba como si las paredes pudieran oírle:

—No me rendiré, Tomoyo, porque pienso estar aquí para protegerte. Te prometo que nada te pasará.

Ella quedó atónita a sus palabras, pero su sorpresa se incrementó exponencialmente cuando él se inclinó hacia ella y finalmente dio un respingo en su lugar cuando los labios del inglés cubrieron los suyos en suave beso que le detuvo el alma, aturdiéndole en mente y cuerpo. No fue más que un roce cargado de una suave ternura que le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Los dedos del hombre aún continuaban electrizando su mejilla con una etérea caricia.

¿Por qué la besaba? Ni el mismo Eriol lo sabía. Sencillamente no le había sido posible evitarlo por un segundo más. Había sido imperante aquella necesidad de sentirla y demostrarle cuán importante era ella para él, y si no encontraba palabras para explicarle que él hablaba en serio cuando le decía que la protegería con todo su ser, entonces ésta sería la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Tras separarse, Tomoyo se percató de que sus mejillas ardían en mil colores.

—¿Por… por qué…?

Eriol sonrió ocultando la maraña de pensamientos que en ese momento era su mente.

—Creí que ya sabrías la respuesta. Después de todo eres muy perspicaz, Tomoyo.

—¡Pe…pero!

—Lo sé —esta vez la sonrisa varonil se desvaneció en una expresión desolada—, a quien amas es a Kinomoto-san, pero creo que soy un poco obstinado.

Tomoyo no supo qué responder a eso. Sabía que todo eso estaba mal, y no por ella, sino por él. Ella no quería meterlo en más problemas de los que ya tenía. Y si _ella_ se enteraba…

—Además… —él continuó—, comienzo a pensar que no te soy del todo indiferente. Hace un momento me has respondido y puedo verlo justo ahora en tus ojos. No, no hables, por favor —suplicó al ver que ella lo intentaba nuevamente—, permíteme confiar en que aún tengo alguna esperanza contigo —declaró con su habitual soltura. ¿Cómo lo logró? Eso ni él lo supo, pues realmente se sentía apabullado en presencia de la amatista, algo que no era usual en él.

—Yo… —Tomoyo desvió la mirada—, iré por Li-san. Le diré que has despertado —y, sin darle tiempo de decirle nada más, se levantó y salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a un Eriol a solas con sus pensamientos.

"_Nada te sucederá, Tomoyo, porque yo te protegeré"_ afirmó una vez más en silencio, "_sólo confía en mí, no dejaré que ella…"_

_Ella._

Eso le hizo pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Las cartas, aquel enfermizo deseo de venganza, aquella voz familiar…

—_Firey —_repitió en voz baja, reflexionando sobre el significado de esa palabra en especial.

_**China, cuatro siglos atrás.**_

Sentados en el camino cubierto casi en su totalidad por hojas de todos tamaños y distintas tonalidades en naranja se encontraban los dos niños. Al verles, cualquiera diría que en su vida no existía mayor preocupación que admirar aquel paisaje mientras el viento otoñal removía las copas de los árboles, desnudándolos de su follaje a cada sacudida.

Uno de ellos, cuya edad no podía sobrepasar los once años, se volvió observando a su compañera con una ceja inquisitiva.

—¿_Firey_?... ¿_Earthy_?... ¿_Watery_?... ¿_Windy_?... ¿Qué clase de nombres son esos para unas cartas?

La niña simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Pues… se oye más bonito que "_Fire"_, "_Earth"_, "_Water"_ y "_Wind"_, ¿no crees?

El chicuelo elevó sus maravillosos ojos azules al cielo y finalmente se resignó con un suspiro.

—Debí haberlo imaginado… tratándose de ti —y su perspicaz declaración fue inmediatamente seguida por el melódico sonido de las carcajadas de los dos jóvenes cómplices.

_**Tomoeda, tiempo presente.**_

Aquellos recuerdos ya casi habían quedado en el olvido, pero la forma en la que habían regresado era tan real que casi pudo escuchar las carcajadas antaño y aspirar la fresca brisa del otoño chino.

Eriol cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en su pasada batalla.

"…_siempre debo estar preparada para cualquier situación en caso de que el plan A no funcione. Por cierto, ésa fue la primera lección que el Maestro me enseñó hace siglos"_

Eso le era familiar también, pues fue precisamente lo primero que aprendió de su propio maestro.

_**China, cuatro siglos atrás.**_

De pie sobre la loza que conformaba el patio del misterioso templo oculto entre los frondosos bosques de Asia, un hombre mayor observaba con suspicacia a dos pequeñuelos cuyas miradas parecían centellear curiosidad e inocencia a cada segundo que pasaba. El chico ostentaba grandes raspones en su mano derecha y sus ropas eran un caos de hierba, lodo seco y tintura de frutas silvestres, en tanto que la niña apretaba con sus pequeñas manos una herida en su rodilla izquierda y se mordía los carrillos para no emitir quejido alguno.

No había esperado un resultado diferente de aquél, pues lo importante de esa primera prueba era que estaba diseñada para no ser superada. Esto tardarían años en comprenderlo sus pequeños aprendices. De cualquier manera, el hombre meneó la cabeza y pasó un recipiente con agua para que ambos chiquillos la compartieran. Mientras los veía beber, habló:

—Lo primero que deben aprender es a estar siempre preparados ante cualquier situación, sea cual sea. Así evitarán ser tomados por sorpresa no sólo durante la batalla, sino en todos los aspectos de la vida. ¿Entendido? —cuestionó con su mirada siempre severa en ellos.

—¡Si, Maestro! —Inmediatamente los dos asintieron con una enorme sonrisa en sus sonrosados rostros infantiles.

—Bien —concedió—, entonces comencemos…

_**Tomoeda, tiempo presente.**_

Aquellas memorias eran cada vez mas claras. Apenas podía creer que habían pasado los siglos desde esos instantes grabados en la cabeza de Clow.

Y además estaba eso otro…

"_Lo siento, pero no me agrada que me estén ignorando como lo estabas haciendo"_

—¡No puede ser…! —se llevó una mano a la frente, no pudiendo… no _queriendo _creer aquello—, no… no ella…

**_Inglaterra, cuatro siglos atrás_.**

—¡Reed Clow, otra vez me estás ignorando! —aquel gritó en su oído lo sacó completamente de su mar de pensamientos. Fue entonces, y sólo entonces, que se dio cuenta de que su mente había estado en todos lados… menos en donde debería de estar.

Se volvió hacia la joven a quien pertenecía esa hermosa voz y le sonrió con su acostumbrada gentileza y seriedad, ocultando magistralmente una carcajada interna.

—_My most sincere apologies, my Lady._

—No te hagas el gracioso… ¡No tiene caso hablar contigo! —le reprochó ella con una mueca de disgusto y exasperación. Al hacer esto algunos mechones de su largo y oscuro cabello cayeron de su moño perfectamente arreglado. Él sonrió un poco más esta vez y sujetó aquellos sedosos rizos con una mano, acariciándolos cual si se trataran de pétalos de rosa. Su mirada se volvió deliberadamente intensa.

—¿Sabías que te ves aún más hermosa cuando te enfadas?

Al instante ella le dio un golpecillo en la mano para apartarlo y clavó en él sus ojos de un azul tan claro que aún por las noches parecían brillar.

—Joven Reed, esa treta no funcionará conmigo… —pese a sus palabras, un ligero color carmín tiñó sus mejillas y su incomodidad fue evidente—, otra vez… —admitió esto último apenas en un susurro al recordar la frecuencia con que él solía hacerla caer en sus juegos.

—Pero… —él intentó defenderse hasta que uno de los dedos femeninos le señaló directo a la cara.

—Te lo advierto…

_**Tomoeda, tiempo presente.**_

El aire en la habitación comenzaba a sofocarlo y las cuatro paredes parecían querer abalanzarse sobre él. Eriol sintió que rápidamente las cosas se desplomaban sin control ni tregua, al ritmo que caían las memorias sobre un lado de la balanza, haciendo añicos su equilibrio mental. Sintiendo claustrofobia, apretó los ojos y su desesperación se acrecentó. No, ella no podía ser… ¡Eso no!

—No, por favor… —imploró quedamente—, esto debe ser una broma.

_**Inglaterra, cuatro siglos atrás**_

Ante su amenaza él contraatacó con su mejor arma: la extremadamente conocida y no menos arrebatadora mirada amable y gentil del heredero de los Reed.

—No me mire así, joven Reed —la joven frunció el ceño y se llevó ambas manos a las caderas.

—¿Otra vez hablándome así? —él pareció compungido, una de sus viejas tretas—. Me gusta más cuando me dices simplemente Clow —declaró con una sonrisa—, lo hacías cuando éramos niños.

—Y en ese entonces siempre me metías en problemas —ella entrecerró sus bellos ojos con suspicacia e hizo un ligero puchero que contrastó notablemente con su elegante atuendo de mujer de alta sociedad.

—Porque eres mi amiga —se defendió él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Qué dilema: cada vez tus mentiras se vuelven más creíbles; casi podría jurar que justo ahora hablabas en serio —ella le dirigió una media sonrisa que había aprendido precisamente de él.

_**Tomoeda, tiempo presente**_

Aún en negación, Eriol apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? No obstante, pese a toda aquella lógica, él no podía aceptarlo tan sencillamente. Simplemente era imposible. Sin abrir los ojos, Eriol se aferró a las sábanas, deseando que las memorias de Clow dejaran de fluir hacia su cerebro, implorando que las sinapsis de sus neuronas cesaran de revivir un pasado que no era el suyo, pero cuyas repercusiones le dolían como si lo fuera.

Pero, por encima de todo, rogaba que todo aquello fuese una vil mentira.

—Por favor… no… —apretó los dientes al sentir que todo arremetía nuevamente. Algo en su interior se fragmentaba rápidamente a cada palabra recordada, frente a aquel rostro alguna vez olvidado.

_**Inglaterra, cuatro siglos atrás.**_

—Hablo en serio… —la mirada del varón adoptó un sobrio matiz raramente visto en él—, lo único constante en mi vida has sido tú.

La mujer observó este cambio en su compañero y supo que era sincero. Entonces sonrió mientras admiraba aquella expresión tan inusual en Clow Reed.

—Es lo más sensato que he oído salir de tus labios desde que llegaste a Inglaterra.

El hombre, ahora un prominente mago perfectamente conocido en oriente y un joven prometedor para la alta sociedad de occidente, le regaló una encantadora sonrisa a su amiga de la infancia.

—Es posible.

Ambos quedaron nuevamente en silencio, un pacífico silencio esta vez, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro. Clow se sentó sobre la preciosa fuente para admirar el espectáculo del ocaso.

—Tina… —el joven clavó sus ojos añiles en el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse a lo lejos, tiñendo de múltiples tonos cálidos el cielo europeo.

—¿Hmmm? —preguntó ella abstraída mientras contemplaba el mismo paisaje que él, sentándose a su lado.

—Gracias —susurró repentinamente, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Por qué? —Tina alzó una ceja y se volvió hacia él, viendo que su amigo continuaba observando el horizonte. Entonces Clow sonrió y una apenas audible risa ahogada fluyó de entre sus labios aún cerrados.

—Por nada en especial —se encogió de hombros, pero su expresión no abandonaba aquel misterio que tanto solía rondar su existencia—. Por nada… solamente gracias.

Más allá, el sol culminaba su acto de ocultismo entre un incendio de colores.

_**Tomoeda, tiempo presente.**_

—Tina —sus labios repitieron aquel antiguo nombre olvidado—, Tina, tú… no. ¿Tú…? —¿era posible siquiera? No, mejor preferiría que un rayo lo partiese por la mitad y quemara su cuerpo mutilado hasta convertirlo en cenizas.

Pero además había otra cuestión no menos importante. ¿Por qué cuando ella tuvo oportunidad de matarlo su actitud cambió tan drásticamente hasta el punto de ayudarlo a escapar?

Ahora se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Todo era tan confuso como frustrante, y su corazón continuaba doliendo con sólo analizar aquella remota posibilidad. Su cerebro le decía una cosa, pero su ser entero se negaba a creerla.

* * *

Caminó por el pasillo a toda prisa hasta llegar a la sala de espera, donde fue detenida en seco por un varón de plomiza coleta,

—Tomoyo-sama —la chica dio un respingo.

—Etan-kun —devolvió una mirada a su guardaespaldas y éste frunció el ceño al notar su respiración intranquila y su expresión nerviosa adornada por un encendido color carmín.

—¿Se encuentra bien Tomoyo-sama?

—Sí… s-sí, todo está bien —quiso sonreír, pero ella misma fue consciente de lo patético de su intento.

—Sucedió algo con ese hombre —declaró él sin atisbo de duda—. Por favor, dígame qué es lo que le hizo.

—Nada —ella desvió la mirada.

El varón se irritó y sus ojos grises lo hicieron evidente.

—Sólo intento protegerla, Tomoyo-sama, y sabe usted que puede ocultarme ésta y muchas otras cosas, pero a _ella_ no, y es precisamente _ella_ la única persona de quien no puedo defenderla.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio al comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de su guardia personal.

—Lo sé —y sin decir más se alejó de él para ir a la recepción a preguntar por el doctor Li Syaoran _"Y es algo que no puedo olvidar"._

Etan Bree se quedó de pie observando a la joven y apretó puños y dientes. No obstante, al saberse entre tantas personas en aquella sala de espera, ocultar su ira contenida le resultó francamente complicado.

"_Hiragizawa Eriol… no te acercarás a ella, no le causarás más problemas de los que ya tiene"_ sentenció en su cabeza y volvió la mirada a la ventana. Afuera hacía un bonito día, lástima que la heredera de los Daidouji no pudiera disfrutarlo como solía hacer antes.

Ojalá él pudiera hacer algo por ella. Si de él dependiera daría su vida gustoso porque ella pudiera estar tranquila otra vez.

* * *

—¿Magia Espiritual? —Touya alzó una negra ceja y se cruzó de brazos, observando desde su altura al médium que reposaba en la cama de hospital—, será mejor que me lo expliques, porque no entiendo nada.

El más joven suspiró.

—Existen varios tipos de magia, éstos dependen de la fuente de poder de quien la use… —encontró algunas dificultades para darse a entender, pues nunca antes había tenido que explicar a alguien semejante cosa—, por ejemplo: tu hermana utiliza Magia Astral, de la misma forma que lo hacía Reed Clow. Su prometido, en cambio, utiliza Magia Elemental, pues su poder proviene de los elementos naturales principales; y tú posees Magia Espiritual, ya que tu fuerza nace desde la misma esencia de tu alma… de tu espíritu.

—¿En otras palabras soy una especie de… _fantasma mágico_? —ironizó Touya con una media sonrisa.

—Un ente mágico, si así quieres verlo —afirmó el otro—, es por eso que ahora es cuando tu verdadero poder está despertando.

—¿Ahora?

—Tú siempre has sido un espíritu Touya, incluso cuando estabas vivo. Así que podías ver a los que, como tú, eran espíritus…

—¿Ahora insinúas que era una especie de "muerto viviente"? —el moreno frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Cada vez le estaba gustando menos el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. El otro varón se removió en la cama, acomodándose con notable esfuerzo, pues le resultaba de lo más complicado con un brazo fracturado y el cuerpo entero mancillado; luego negó con la cabeza.

—No precisamente. Lo que quiero decir es que, mientras los demás seres humanos son alma y cuerpo como uno solo, tú eras en realidad un poderoso espíritu con vida propia encerrado en un cuerpo. Quizás esto te suene extraño, pero es la verdad —tomó aire y clavó su mirada esmeralda en el que estaba de pie—… El propósito de tu existencia no era precisamente "vivir", como todos los demás…

—¿Qué diablos estás queriendo decir? —La impaciencia de Touya era cada vez más evidente—. ¿Cuál era el propósito de mi existencia, Subaru?

—Morir —respondió el otro sin rodeos—. Tu único propósito era morir para liberar tu espíritu del cuerpo que lo aprisionaba. ¿Acaso nunca lo sentiste?

—¿Se supone que debí haber sentido algo? —el trigueño estaba francamente irritado. Ahora resultaba que alguien venía y le decía que su único propósito en la vida no era otra cosa que morir.

—Que no te sentías tranquilo en donde estabas ni con las personas que te rodeaban. ¿Nunca llegaste a pensar que te resultaba más agradable cuando estabas con uno de aquellos espíritus que podías ver? ¿No sentiste que una parte vital de ti se había desvanecido cuando prestaste tu poder a Yukito-san? ¿no te sentiste vacío?

En esta ocasión el alto sujeto desvió la mirada, algo que él no acostumbraba hacer. La única respuesta que proporcionó a cada una de las aseveraciones del médium fue un incómodo silencio.

—Lo sabía —susurró Subaru y el moreno al fin intentó protestar.

—Pero siempre me sentí bien con mi familia, con Yukito…

—Porque todos ellos poseen magia, aunque ésta sea diferente de la tuya, y así tu alma se sentía identificada con las de ellos. Además, Yukito-san también era un espíritu…

—Yukito no es un espíritu, él es humano.

—Yukito-san albergaba en su cuerpo dos esencias distintas, y, aunque no te dieras cuenta de ello, tú te sentías atraído hacia ambas por la naturaleza de sus espíritus y el poder oculto que había en ellos —objetó sin inmutarse el médium, dejando al otro sin réplica posible. Sólo hasta después de un largo e incómodo silencio fue que el mayor de los Kinomoto se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

—¿Podré desarrollar esa magia que dices? —decidió dar el tema por zanjado y cambiar a otro no menos importante.

—Ya te lo había dicho: sí.

—Entonces quiero hacerlo y proteger a Sakura de esa fastidiosa mujer. Si ella hace uso de la Magia Espiritual, como dijiste, debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

Al oír mencionar a la extraña atacante, Subaru frunció el ceño y observó al otro con curiosidad.

—Por cierto, ese sujeto dijo que ya le habías causado muchos problemas a su ama. ¿No sabes a qué se refería?

El moreno reflexionó esto por unos instantes y meneó la cabeza.

—A mí también me confundió lo que dijo. Nunca los había visto en mi vida antes de esto.

Subaru iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió un poco y por ella asomó una cabeza cubierta de cabellos cenizos.

—Me alegra ver que has despertado Subaru —habló con su habitual alegría— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante —concedió el otro y el recién llegado cruzó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. De reojo el médium notó que Touya parecía turbado y ligeramente incómodo, incluso lo percibió en su espíritu.

—Yukito aún no acepta mi muerte, pero tiene que hacerlo lo más pronto posible, así que no tiene que saber que estoy aquí… y que sigo cerca de él, cuidándolo —oyó decir al ente. Subaru no asintió, pero Touya supo que estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestionó el varón de lentes al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama.

—No me puedo quejar, aunque no podré mover este brazo durante algunas semanas —señaló con su ojo útil su brazo izquierdo, inmovilizado por una férula.

—Sakura-chan me contó lo sucedido. ¿De modo que ese sujeto era sirviente de esa mujer? No entiendo por qué querría atacarte.

El otro no respondió.

—Pero él no te atacó con una _Maboroshi_, ¿verdad? —continuó preguntando Yukito.

—No, muy pocas personas pueden dominar esa técnica.

—Tu enemigo lo hacía.

—Él… no era mi enemigo… —susurró casi sin aliento y desviando la mirada. Touya por el otro lado suspiró al percibir en el aura del médium una creciente melancolía.

_**Tokio, dos años atrás.**_

Aquel hombre de ropas oscuras, el Kamui de los Dragones de la Tierra, anteriormente conocido como Fuuma, estaba finalmente atrapado en su hechizo. Para cualquiera sería imposible salir del área de energía que encerraba la imponente estrella de cinco picos.

—Ya veo —sin embargo Fuuma parecía no sólo tranquilo, sino confiado—, así que esto es lo que planeabas —pero al momento de volverse hacia él, en lugar de sus ojos escarlatas, por un instante, un segundo que fue superior a la existencia media de una galaxia, el joven juró ver un ojo cegado y otro del color de la noche.

"_Se parece a él…"_ la incredulidad podía ser leída en todo su rostro límpido, _"no puede ser". _Sus manos, que antes soportaban el balance del poderoso hechizo, comenzaron a caer lentamente.

—Si no te concentras, tu hechizo se desvanecerá —aquel hombre sonreía, en él no existía el temor, pero nuevamente esos ojos tan familiares, tan…— Subaru-kun.

_Subaru-kun…_

Esas palabras terminaron por cortarle de un tajo el aliento. Sus ojos se abrieron inyectados de sorpresa y temor ante el recuerdo que esa voz trajo consigo, ante el impacto de las viejas heridas al abrirse y sangrar nuevamente. Sólo una persona osaba llamar así al poderoso líder del Clan Sumeragi.

El hechizo se rompió y fue devuelto contra él, toda su concentración se había ido al limbo, traicionándolo, al igual que la serenidad de su alma. Docenas de cristales lo atacaron y su cuerpo terminó siendo lanzado hasta ser detenido en su vuelo por una viga de metal que se dobló ante el golpe, luego de lo cual el médium cayó al suelo, debilitado. La sangre corrió carmesí y fugaz por su rostro rasgado . Su oponente caminó con parsimonia hasta él y pronto el médium sintió la fortaleza de una bota contra su estómago.

Su cuerpo desfallecía, aún así… aún así el dolor físico no era comparable con el que le hacía agonizar por dentro.

El mismo pie que de un empellón le sacó el aire del estómago se situó bajo su barbilla y la elevó, apartándose después. Al abrir los ojos su visión era borrosa, pero ahí estaba ese hombre, mirándolo desde arriba con su característica sonrisa cruel y burlona.

—¿Por qué… —musitó débilmente y alzó aún más la vista— Seishirou-san y tú…? —una mano tomó su cabello con brusquedad y comenzó a tirar de él sin piedad, elevándolo hasta alcanzar la altura del otro.

—¿… nos parecemos? —concluyó Fuuma, por él.

Su mirada era fría, tan distinta de la del veterinario de gafas, aquel que había quedado en sus recuerdos para siempre.

—¡Porque eso es lo que tú deseas! —una mano se alzó y lo último que vio fue la amenaza de dos dedos alargados que se dirigían sin titubeos a su ojo derecho. Luego un momento de luz y oscuridad, un momento de paz efímero e inolvidable.

La sangre corrió…

La _kekkai_ con forma de estrella se desvaneció, anunciando que un Dragón del Cielo había sido derrotado… el Dragón de la estrella de cinco picos: un descendiente de los Sumeragi.

_**Tomoeda, tiempo presente.**_

Él no había perdido el ojo derecho en memoria de un enemigo…

Yukito pareció confundido con las últimas palabras de Subaru, pero decidió no comentar nada al ver la incomodidad del otro al respecto.

—Yo… quería agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por Sakura-chan —cambió de tema—, aunque te estás arriesgando al hacerlo.

—Tan sólo cumplo con una promesa.

—Sí, la que le hiciste a Touya, lo sé —Yukito lanzó una mirada fugaz a su alrededor antes de volver al hombre en la cama—. Él está aquí, ¿verdad?

Al médium esta cuestión lo tomó por sorpresa y pudo ver lo mismo en la expresión del trigueño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Llevo más de la mitad de mi vida conociéndolo, sé que él se debe sentir el causante de que tú estés herido aquí en primer lugar; él se siente en deuda contigo y buscará alguna forma de pagarte lo que haces por su hermana.

Subaru volteó entonces hacia el mayor de los Kinomoto, quien se encogió de hombros. Entendió que eso era un sí.

—De cualquier manera, ambos se equivocan —declaró de repente, sorprendiéndolos—, porque no me refería únicamente a la promesa que le hice a Touya. Esto no lo hago por los Kinomoto, sino por mí mismo, porque ahora se trata de algo personal. Tengo que saber por qué esa mujer puede controlar la técnica de un Sakurazuka.

—¿Tanto odias a esa familia? —fue Yukito quien preguntó.

_**Tokio, dos años atrás.**_

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue un rostro cargado de tristeza. Su mano se mantenía cálida entre otras dos que la sujetaban con ternura y aprehensión.

—Has estado aquí todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? —recibió con una débil sonrisa al joven Kamui de los Dragones del Cielo.

—Porque tú hiciste lo mismo por mí antes, Subaru —argumentó el muchacho sin soltar su mano. En conjunto, las tres extremidades que se unían en ese gesto se encontraban vendadas; ambos habían sido heridos de gravedad en una batalla, pero no eran las heridas físicas las que dolían, sino aquellas que no podrían cicatrizar jamás…

—Pero yo estoy bien —aseguró el médium desde su posición en aquella cama. La luz entraba por la ventana y era tan bella… aunque ahora no la vería de la misma manera que antes, no con un solo ojo y sin embargo era eso lo que él tanto había anhelado.

La ley del Talión, literalmente. Ojo por ojo…

—Lo siento —la sinceridad total de un jovencito que recientemente había perdido a aquellos a quienes más amaba.

Su ojo único se clavó en la distancia, su expresión lo decía todo y él lo sabía, pero no podía ocultar su miseria.

—No lo sientas… —se llevó la mano libre al ojo derecho, donde un vendaje lo cubría—, esto es lo que yo quería.

Cuando la habitación fue abandonada por el muchacho, el ocaso ya caía en el exterior, la luz naranja entraba por la ventana, reflejando su sombra entre las sábanas de la cama al momento de sentarse.

Su mano derecha sobre su ojo derecho, sintiendo únicamente en su palma la textura de la blanca tela que lo cubría. Sabía, aún sin que tuvieran que decirlo, que no volvería a utilizarlo.

"_Había pensado que estaría bien aunque ya no pudiera ver con mi ojo derecho"_ pensaba en medio del silencio "_¿Pero cómo es posible que él…?"_

Casi podía escuchar la última sentencia de Fuuma:

"_Porque esto es lo que tú deseas"_

"_¿Cómo… Cómo lo sabía el Kamui de los Dragones de la Tierra?"_

Sin embargo ésa no era la pregunta que más quería responderse…

"_¿Sabrá también cuál es mi verdadero deseo?"_

_**Tomoeda, tiempo presente.**_

Al ver en tan reflexivo silencio al médium, Yukito sonrió con evidente tristeza.

—Comprendo. Eso que sientes es algo que va más allá del odio, Subaru. Tú… amas a un Sakurazuka.

—Esas palabras jamás han salido de mi boca. Nunca, en todos estos años, he dicho algo semejante —objetó el otro con severidad.

—No es necesario que lo hagas.

Touya permaneció en silencio. Sabía que Yukito difícilmente se equivocaba al llegar a una conclusión de semejante índole. Además, él mismo lo había pensado y su sospecha se vio confirmada al observar el rostro desencajado del joven Sumeragi, quien cerró los ojos y en vano parecía querer luchar contra sí mismo.

_**Tokio, dos años atrás.**_

El puente sobre la bahía de Tokio era una estructura colgante bellísima. La vista de este punto de la ciudad era maravillosa por la noche cuando las luces se encendían por todo lo largo, iluminando su magnificencia sobre el agua que lo reflejaba a sus pies.

Lo vio venir a lo lejos y lo reconoció al instante: Seishirou Sakurazuka. Aquella silueta, aquella sombra, aquellas ropas oscuras. Ambos caminaron con medida paciencia hasta encontrarse.

El hombre de las gafas oscuras sacó un cigarro. Fue Subaru quien lo encendió por él. Después el otro continuó caminando y pasó a su lado, de modo que ya no pudo verle más el rostro. Ambos se daban la espalda, como dos desconocidos… como dos enemigos.

—Al fin nos encontramos, Subaru-kun, no has cambiado ni siquiera un poquito, estás tan guapo como siempre.

Un rayo se impactó desde el cielo, rompiendo con el silencio que le siguió a esas palabras. Como si se tratase de una señal de inicio, la batalla comenzó.

Una decena de tarjetas blancas, con una estrella negra de cinco picos dibujada en cada una de ellas, salió disparada de la mano del médium, transformándose al instante en veloces aves que otra estrella de cinco picos, esta vez escarlata, detuvo, desmembrando aquel hechizo hasta que no quedó huella alguna de las criaturas blancas, a excepción de su sangre derramada que tiñó el piso.

Una _kekkai_ nació en manos del varón de gabardina blanca. Una enorme barrera verde de cinco picos.

_Proteger a los seres queridos._

En el espacio creado, la luz enfrentó a la oscuridad. La energía del cielo chocó y reverberó contra la de la tierra en una batalla de antiguos hechizos nacidos en dos de los clanes más poderosos de Japón, entre asesinos y médiums, hasta que una fuerte explosión dejó en ruinas la perfecta estructura arquitectónica encerrada en la barrera. Esperando a que el humo levantado se difuminara, ambos combatientes se miraron a través del polvo y las cenizas.

El _Sakurazukamori_ **(2)** metió con toda tranquilidad sus papiros de invocaciones al bolsillo de su gabardina. Había llegado la hora de permitirse una vez más su técnica preferida…

Pétalos de _sakura_ flotaron libremente en medio del desastroso escenario, naciendo de la nada, despertando viejos recuerdos.

Tomado por sorpresa, los ramales de un árbol de cerezo con vida propia sujetaron las extremidades del joven Subaru, quien acabó con ellos haciendo correr el poder de su propia sangre con ayuda de una de sus tarjetas. La ilusión se rompió, mas aquellas hermosas flores continuaban llenando el aire con su bello espectáculo.

—No sirve de nada que utilices de nuevo esa técnica —declaró a su oponente—, mi destino ya está sellado por las flores de cerezo desde aquel día.

—El Kamui de los Dragones de la Tierra me lo dijo… —la voz de Seishirou era tan serena, aterciopelada, tan fascinante como siempre—, que tu verdadero deseo… —se quitó las gafas de sol, pero sus párpados continuaron cubriendo sus ojos— era algo que sólo yo podía concederte, pero que era algo distinto a lo que yo creía —su sonrisa era indiscutible, aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados, como si se concentrara en disfrutar de ese momento, de la tensión que se alzaba y electrizaba entre ellos—. ¿No es tu deseo matarme? —preguntó abriendo finalmente sus ojos; uno velado, otro irónico, encontrándose con los suyos.

Subaru retiró la venda en su rostro y permitió que el viento del río la arrastrara consigo revelando su ojo derecho, antes hermoso, ahora nublado.

—Estás equivocado.

Pero sólo recibió una sonrisa como respuesta.

Evadiendo el efecto que esa sonrisa tenía en él, el médium brincó hacia las alturas, dispuesto a atacar. El otro hizo lo mismo, encontrándose con él al llegar a lo alto. La mano del temible Dragón de la Tierra se elevó en un rápido y certero movimiento para atacar a su contrincante.

Un nuevo rayo impactó la bahía, estrellándose contra la _kekkai_ que los ojos de la gente común no podrían ver jamás. La barrera, comenzó a desintegrarse desde cada uno de sus cinco picos, anunciando la desgracia a los Dragones del Cielo que pudieron atestiguarlo.

En el puente reducido a escombros, una mano atravesaba letal y cruenta el pecho del _enemigo_.

Subaru no podía respirar, su corazón se había extinguido en el instante en que la mano había cruzado el pecho palpitante. Sin poder creer lo que ocurría se descubrió a sí mismo de pie y con su alto contrincante hincado ante él, sujetándose del brazo del médium, el mismo que le había perforado y aún permanecía dentro de su cuerpo.

Silencio.

Podía sentir la sangre de Seishirou brotando tibia y limpia entre sus dedos. La mirada oscura atravesándole el alma.

Silencio.

Apartó la mano y contempló la huella de su pecado bañada en sangre que fluía a raudales, derramándose por las vestimentas de un ser amado.

Silencio.

Si acaso sus ojos pudieran liberar las lágrimas que le ahogaban las entrañas.

Fue al ver el cuerpo del Dragón de la Tierra desplomándose que Subaru se obligó a reaccionar, sujetándolo entre sus brazos antes de caer al piso.

—¿Por qué?

Sin embargo, Seishirou aún sonreía…

—Fue por tu hermana. Cuando ella sacrificó su vida… —explicó—, ésta fue su última técnica.

La técnica de Hokuto, su gemela, aquella que había muerto en manos de su mejor amigo sin siquiera poder odiarlo. Subaru debió imaginarlo, era un hechizo que sólo ella podía manejar a la perfección. Si el Sakurazukamori intentaba asesinar a la persona protegida del mismo modo que a ella, sería él quien moriría en su lugar.

Hokuto. Con sus últimas fuerzas había hecho su último hechizo, revelándole la verdad al asesino a sabiendas de que al hacerlo podría arruinarlo todo, dejando todo en manos del veterinario **(3)** y depositando en él su última esperanza, confiando en un sentimiento que un Sakurazukamori no podía aspirar a tener.

El amor de Seishirou por Subaru.

—Aquel día atravesaste el corazón de Hokuto-chan de este mismo modo y desapareciste de mi lado… —susurró Subaru con el alma reducida a añicos—. En lo más profundo de mi ser me obligué a matarte —confesó—, pensé que así borraría todas las huellas de tu existencia en mi corazón, pero… no pude hacerlo.

Al fin, las dichosas lágrimas se decidieron a rodar por sus mejillas, una tras otra abrazándose al desamparo.

—Por eso tú… —su voz se quebró en el espacio silencioso—, pensé que quería que me matases… y olvidar cuando me mataras…

Olvidar… era el propósito final. Si no podía hacerlo en vida…

—Incluso aunque me convirtiera en un Sakurazukamori —aunque se volviera en vil alimento para el Árbol de la Muerte—, si ya lo sabías, lo de la técnica de Hokuto-chan, ¿Entonces por qué…? —quiso saber, _necesitaba _saber—, ¿por qué?

El hombre en sus brazos respondió, recargando la cabeza contra su pecho:

—Si lo consideras un poco, porque tú nunca habrías tenido las agallas para matar a nadie, porque tú… —levantó el rostro para mirar aquellos hermosos ojos que tanto había elogiado en su juventud—, porque tú en verdad que eres… —se acercó a él y, cerrando los ojos en un gesto típico en él, sonrió de aquella manera tan encantadora, haciendo que el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor, como si no fuera cierto que ambos estaban destinados a ser enemigos, como si no fuera cierto que el destino de la humanidad recayera en sus manos, como si no fuera cierto que el Guardián del Árbol de la Muerte estuviera letalmente herido, como si no fuera ése el asesino de Hokuto, como si todo hubiera regresado a través de los años hasta aquellos días en los que su única función en la vida parecía ser declarar palabras de amor a un tierno muchachos de ojos verdes y tímida personalidad—… un encanto.

Seishirou abrió nuevamente los ojos para mirarlo ahora con un único sentimiento que a un descendiente Sakurazuka no le estaba permitido tener… no le era posible tener, menos aún a un Sakurazukamori. Sin embargo aquellos ojos oscuros lo revelaban todo en un segundo.

—Subaru-kun, yo… —se acercó, anhelante, a su rostro, susurrando contra su oído aquellas palabras por las que el corazón del médium palpitaba— te… amo.

Su cuerpo cayó, inerte, sobre el frío piso, con un Subaru atónito y tan muerto como el que acababa de gastar su último suspiro en decirle su última confesión, su última declaración de amor.

—Tú siempre… —admitió con voz desgarrada—, me decías esas palabras y yo las quería oír —abrazó el cuerpo yerto aún tibio y en sus entrañas ahogó el grito de su alma, bañando el rostro amado con sus lágrimas en medio de la oscuridad.

En esa batalla se había jugado algo más que la vida, y ambos habían perdido.

_**Tomoeda, tiempo presente**_

Suspiró y bajó la mirada hasta ver su mano derecha, la misma que había puesto fin con un certero golpe a la vida de Seishirou Sakurazuka.

—Él mató a mi hermana… y aún así jamás pude odiarlo. Ese día… yo también morí con él —susurró por lo bajo, pero el otro alcanzó a oír su confesión.

Yukito sintió empatía con aquel joven. Al menos en el aspecto de perder al ser amado podía comprenderlo bien, pues él aún sufría tan sólo de saber que Touya seguía ahí. _"Lo peor es que no quiero que se vaya"_, pensó.

Touya apretó los puños y se desvaneció en el aire sin decir una palabra al médium. Subaru pudo sentir que el espíritu del hombre estaba totalmente perturbado. Lo último que oyó antes de que el trigueño partiera a otro lugar fue una maldición entre dientes, aunque no comprendió la razón.

Lo que él no supo fue que el ente maldecía su capacidad de leer la mente humana en los momentos menos oportunos, en especial la de Yukito Tsukishiro.

* * *

—¿Te gustó la comida? —preguntó con una sonrisa a la criatura que deglutía rápidamente el último bocado.

—¡Está deliciosa! —exclamó el pequeño Kero con deleite. La mujer observó al animalillo, su pata izquierda delantera y una de sus alas estaban vendadas, además de que tenía algunas banditas que cubrían las heridas de su rostro.

—¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor?

—Estoy perfectamente —habló él con porte orgulloso—. De hecho, ¡estoy tan bien que ahora mismo podría darle una paliza a Yue por ser tan tonto! —dijo con un gruñido amenazador al recordar la actitud del Hijo de la Luna la noche anterior, cuando no quiso ayudar al mago en peligro.

"_Yue"_ pensó la castaña y al instante el alma se le fue a los pies. Cuando habían llegado a casa el Guardián ya no estaba en ella y ella no tenía idea de cuál podría ser su paradero. Él no tenía por costumbre salir a la calle a solas y sin mediar palabra al respecto.

Sakura suspiró. Él la odiaba, eso lo había dejado en claro, y lo último que querría hacer sería volver a verla. De manera que había fallado como dueña de las cartas y como amiga. No había podido darle a sus queridas criaturas lo que éstas más necesitaban tener…

Confianza.

* * *

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad. En la ventana de la planta alta de la mansión Daidouji la joven heredera observaba el hermoso jardín que se extendía a los pies de la construcción. Hacia el horizonte, la ciudad parecía refulgir como las mismas estrellas. Un paisaje sin duda hermoso, idílico, pero que ella no podía darse el lujo de admirar tan tranquilamente.

"_¿Por qué lo besé?"_ se preguntó incesantemente _"No debí hacerlo. Etan tenía razón… ahora ella no me lo perdonará…"_ y, como deseando interrumpir su discusión interna, una voz llegó hasta ella, helándole la sangre al instante.

—"_Tomoyo, ¿qué has hecho?"_ —todo rastro de vida huyó de su rostro al oírla. Lo había estado esperando desde la noche anterior. Sabía que ella estaría furiosa.

—¡Lo lamento tanto! —exclamó cerrando los ojos y alejándose de la ventana.

—"_Te advertí que no te metieras en mis asuntos si no querías que yo no me metiera en los tuyos"._

—Lo… lo sé, pe-pero…

—"_Yo cumplí con mi parte. Te dejé en paz durante todos estos años, a ti y a todos ellos, pero tú has traicionado nuestro pacto_".

Tomoyo intentó cubrirse los oídos para ya no oírla más, pero todo fue en vano. Sabía que la voz no provenía de otro lado que su cabeza.

—Yo… no puedo verlo morir así… no puedo… —las lágrimas brotaron en ríos de sus ojos al saberse impotente—, ¡Por favor!

—"_Cállate. Desde un principio lo supiste, él y todos los demás deben morir en mis manos y tú no puedes interferir en ello"._

Tomoyo bajó la cabeza. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, pero eso no significaba que pudiera aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

—"_Pagarás tu atrevimiento. Tú no tienes voluntad en esto, mucho menos derecho a actuar como lo has hecho, ¿entiendes?"_

—Entiendo —asintió sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, con el pecho sofocado e intoxicado de dolor, del rencor que le llegaba a través de aquella mujer. Sintió terror, al igual que coraje.

—"_Hay algo más…"_ —continuó la otra _mujer— "lo que hiciste hoy en el hospital… ¿acaso creíste que no me enteraría?"_

—No.

—"_Entonces no lo hiciste por ignorancia, sino por tu estupidez. Creí que eras más inteligente, Tomoyo"_.

—¡Lo siento! —Tomoyo se sintió sacudida por una oleada de escalofríos que le erizaron la piel.

—"_Eso no podré perdonarlo. Hasta ahora he sido demasiado benévola contigo, al grado que me tomas por estúpida, pero es tiempo de que te demuestre que no estoy jugando. Recibirás tu castigo, al igual que Etan, por permitirlo…"_

—Etan no tiene la culpa… —protestó ella sin atreverse a alzar la voz.

—"_No vuelvas a interrumpirme"_ —con la amenaza, de pronto el cristal de su ventana se rompió en cientos de pedazos y Tomoyo dio un brinco por el susto. La había hecho enojar y lo sabía—. _"Recuerda que cada una de tus acciones serán pagadas… por ellos"._

—N-no… por favor… —más lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la joven.

—"_No vuelvas a retarme, Tomoyo, o su muerte será una tortura… y tú estarás ahí en primera fila para presenciarlo todo_".

—¡No, por favor!... se lo ruego… ¡Tina-sama! —imploró y abrió sus ojos vidriosos, pero sería inútil rogarle más; ella no la escucharía. Su presencia había vuelto a su letargo original.

Cayó de rodillas al piso y continuó llorando por largo rato. Sabía que si esta situación continuaba ella no podría conservar la cordura, su mente se debilitaba cada vez que _ella_ aparecía.

Y cada vez que eso ocurría Tomoyo se sentía morir.

No, la muerte sería mejor a eso…

Cada vez que eso ocurría Tomoyo _deseaba_ morir…

_Continuará…_

* * *

**(1)** _deseó poder formar una kekkai, pero sabía perfectamente que esta capacidad se había desvanecido en el mismo instante en que dejó de ser necesaria para la salvación del _mundo. Referencia a X/1999, cuando Kamui construye la última y definitiva _kekkai_, después de que los demás Dragones del Cielo (incluyendo a Subaru) perdieron sus batallas y las barreras (_kekkai_) que custodiaban.

**(2) **_El Sakurazukamori_. Es el nombre que reciben los guardianes –siempre un miembro de la familia Sakurazuka- de un poderoso árbol de sakura que almacena el poder de aquellos que los Sakurazukamori les ofrecen en sacrificio. El propósito de Seishirou, como buen Sakurazukamori, debería ser alimentar al árbol con la sangre de Subaru. Tokyo Babylon (CLAMP)

**(3) **_dejando todo en manos del veterinario. _En Tokyo Babylon, Seishirou es veterinario, una máscara que oculta muy bien su naturaleza asesina.

_**Notas de la autora: **ya ni siquiera sé bien cómo pasa el tiempo acá. No sé si ya pasaron 2 semanas o no desde la última actualización (en serio, apenas sé en qué mes vivo), pero se me hizo como que ya era tiempo y alcancé a hacer algún espacio entre mis deberes, porque (en serio) tengo que estudiarme como 5 libros de hidrología, química, calidad ambiental, etc., antes del próximo lunes, y sumando esto al trabajo extra que me mandan desde la otra universidad consorcio y los trámites que me ponen a hacer porque parece que la gente se olvida de cumplir su deber y quieren que yo lo haga por ellos…_

_Ok, ok, cambio de tema antes de tener catarsis aquí. En fin, son bastantes las revelaciones en este capítulo (espero que la cantidad de flashbacks y memorias no haya sido excesiva). ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Tomoyo con Tina? Por otro lado, parece que Clow y la mujer tenían una buena amistad en el pasado. Algo habrá pasado ahí para que ahora ella quiera venganza. Y seguimos con el asunto de Yue y su yo oscuro. ¿Alguna solución habrá para esta situación? Bueno, supongo que no tengo por qué citar más incógnitas, ya que ustedes tendrán las suyas. Por lo pronto sólo mencionaré que ya he subido el dibujo de la guardiana de Tina, Lux. Para quien quiera conocerla se encuentra disponible en mi DeviantArt (IsisTemptation) y en mis imágenes de Facebook (Isis Temp). Espero sus comentarios al respecto (¿es así como la imaginaban? ¿no? ¿Cómo la habían pensado?)._

_Gracias a quienes me han hecho llegar sus comentarios. Es muy agradable recibir palabras de aliento, y si tienen críticas que hacer, también serán muy bien recibidas. _

_¡Saludos! _


	11. Premonición

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**XI**

**Premonición**

_Nada cambiará mi mundo_

John Lennon

Ante sus ojos la vio avanzar entre la oscuridad. Su paso vacilante era la mejor muestra de su inseguridad. Sus ojos reflejaban su dolor y la palidez de su hermoso rostro su temor. Sintió deseos de avanzar hacia ella, pero no podía… no _debía _hacerlo.

De pronto una luz se elevó de la nada, cortando a su paso y de un solo tajo la penumbra que hasta entonces reinaba. Él no se movió ni intentó ocultarse cuando todo se iluminó de golpe, incluyéndolo. Sabía que ella no lo vería a menos que él así lo deseara. La joven avanzó hacia el resplandor y observó con sorpresa que en él se transmutaba poco a poco una magnífica obra de arte: una larga lanza de delicado mango blanco recorrido en toda su extensión por exquisitos grabados en oro y al final, mostrando su soberbio filo, una hoja de la plata más pura, como no se había visto antes sobre la faz de la tierra.

La vio detenerse justo a un paso de la inédita arma y temblar como una hoja al viento con su presencia. Sus ojos verdes se dilataron y la expresión de pánico en ellos se intensificó. Su rostro ya pálido se volvió níveo y diáfano. Su corazón sufrió un estertor al verla así; el alma le cayó a los pies al comprender lo que_ eso_ significaba.

La lanza brilló y ella extendió una mano sin atreverse a tocarla. Cualquiera diría que la artesanal pieza le robaría el alma al momento de entrar en contacto con ella. Pasados minutos que parecieran horas, sus dedos rozaron el mango y lo rodearon en un movimiento lento, dudando.

Él pasó saliva resistiendo la urgencia de ir hacia ella.

Cuando la mano femenina tomó la lanza, la letal punta que ésta ostentaba brilló en un centelleo cegador, de tal suerte que él tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un instante. Al abrirlos su corazón quedó reducido a nada.

—Sakura… —murmuró tristemente al ver que dos ríos de lágrimas corrían por las límpidas mejillas de la castaña. Dio la media vuelta y se marchó, ya había visto todo lo que necesitaba—. Tú sola no podrás con esta carga… —susurró mientras se desvanecía para salir de aquel sueño—, pero nadie más podrá ayudarte con ella, hija.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio fue la oscuridad que dominaba el interior de su habitación. Escuchó su propio respirar agitado y dificultoso. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se talló los ojos un momento.

—Otra vez ese sueño. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

Su mirada viajó hacia la ventana, por donde una débil luz plateada entraba para reflejarse sobre el piso. Aún no amanecía.

—El mismo sueño durante una semana —susurró para sí—… todos los días desde que Yue se fue —pensó y frunció el ceño cuando un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo—, ¿Será un indicio de que algo malo le ha pasado a Yue?

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y ahogó con ellas un suspiro de impotencia.

"_Yue… ¿dónde estás?"_

* * *

Sintió el fresco aire nocturno rodearle. Aquel sutil viento jugueteó con las plumas de sus alas y sus cabellos danzaron caprichosamente con su soplo gentil. Allá abajo, Tomoeda le saludaba en su sueño nocturno, pero él permanecía allí, sin razón alguna para quedarse, sin razón alguna para moverse tampoco. Su mirada hacia la pequeña ciudad era indiferente, no tenía nada que deberle y mucho menos algo que ofrecerle a ese pacífico pueblo.

—No puedo negar que es una vista digna de ser recordada —se giró, sobresaltado al ser tomado con la guardia baja, y cuán grande no sería su sorpresa al ver ante sus ojos una sombra envuelta en ropas oscuras y enmarcada por la increíble extensión de dos alas similares a las de un dragón. Pero lo más atrayente y extraño de su fisonomía era la alucinante claridad de sus ojos, tan azules como el hielo al despertar el alba, como si tuvieran un brillo propio, resaltando incluso entre la oscuridad de la torre durante la noche.

—¿Quién eres? —frunció el ceño, molesto con aquél por haber irrumpido en su escondite, molesto consigo mismo por no haberlo sentido antes—. Eres guardián de esa mujer.

—Como tú lo eres de tu Ama —asintió el otro.

Por instinto, las plumas en sus alas se erizaron y éstas se extendieron, listas para agitarse y volar en un asalto o replegarse al frente y rechazar un ataque. Una posición que le otorgaba posibilidades de ataque y defensa en partes iguales. Sus ojos violáceos brillaron como los de un felino en alerta. Sin embargo, el ser ante él replegó sus alas negras y se cruzó de brazos, relajando su posición.

—No he venido a atacarte.

Pese a la declaración, varios y largos segundos pasaron antes de que Yue bajara la guardia física, aunque sus sentidos continuaron atentos a dispararse a la menor amenaza.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—He venido a ver al Guardian Lunar del _antiguo Mago Clow_.

Yue notó que las últimas tres palabras sonaron arrastradas, como suena una sentencia salida de labios de aquel que guarda un profundo rencor, un odio innegable.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—No somos tan distintos, Yue —una voz inexpresiva. Luego el par de ojos celestes miraron a su alrededor—. La torre del reloj… —una risa ahogada, una mofa más que nada—. Parece ser una condena que cuando no sabemos qué hacer siempre terminamos recurriendo a nuestro peor enemigo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—El tiempo, Yue, es nuestro peor enemigo… —le contempló a los ojos—. No pasa por nosotros, ni siquiera lo sentimos, pero sin preguntarnos se lo lleva todo ante nuestros ojos. Es por eso que has huido, es por eso que has venido precisamente a este lugar, para recordarte quién eres: un ser longevo, un caminante entre las eras. Has venido aquí para no olvidar que la vida de los humanos es apenas un parpadeo para ti.

—¿Quién crees que eres para imaginar que sabes lo que pienso?

—Lo más cercano que existe a alguien de tu clase, además de Ruby Moon —musitó el otro tranquilamente—, ¿o crees que alguien más puede entender realmente quién eres y lo que piensas? —preguntó con voz fría—, ¿tu querida _Card Mistress_?... —entrecerró los ojos con rencor—, ¿tu _creador_?

—¿Solamente a eso has venido? —gruñó hastiado—, ¿a decir sinsentidos?

—No —Tenebrae se encogió de hombros—, he venido porque Tina-sama me lo ha pedido.

—¿_Tina-sama_? —repitió el guardián lunar. ¿Así que ése era el nombre de la extraña mujer?

—Sí, ella me ha pedido que te diga una pequeña verdad.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Que el poder de tu ama no es suficiente para ser un rival digno, y Tina-sama se está aburriendo. Si realmente quieres protegerla y vencerme algún día, tendrás que dejar de depender de la magia de tu débil ama.

El estoico Hijo de la Luna frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿De qué hablas?

Tenebrae sonrió con malicia.

—Yue, Guardián con el símbolo de la Luna, ése que tienes ahora no es tu verdadero poder. La razón por la que necesitas la energía de tu Amo es porque la tuya permanece dormida y porque sólo así le es posible a tu protegido controlarte, pero mientras eso sucede tú no eres más que un perro atado a una cadena.

Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, Yue extendió sus alas una vez más. Tenebrae sonrió satisfecho al constatar con ello que había logrado perturbar al Juez.

—Sin embargo, si quieres despertar esa energía tuya tendrás que sacrificar algo… —advirtió—. Si no lo haces, cuando el momento de nuestro próximo encuentro llegue, te venceré y me encargaré de tu adorada _Card Mistress _y sus cartas, ¿qué dices?

Yue apretó ambos puños a sus costados y rechinó los dientes. Sus ojos violetas escupían fuego cuando habló:

—Inténtalo si quieres. Prometí que protegería a Sakura a cualquier precio.

Tenebrae, el Hijo de la Oscuridad, rió para sus adentros e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para contemplar a placer a la creación de Clow.

—Asumo que eso es un sí.

* * *

—¡Bienvenido! —gritaron a coro en el instante que la puerta se abrió ante ellos, dando paso a dos hombres. El primero de ellos, de ojos verdes, se detuvo en el marco con una expresión entre seria y sorprendida. Un cabestrillo sujetaba su brazo izquierdo. El otro, más joven y de gafas sobre sus ojos índigos, sonrió tranquilamente y caminó hacia ellos. Detrás suyo entró un tercer varón de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar.

—No esperaba tal comitiva —les sonrió el inglés—, gracias a todos.

—Nos alegra que hayan salido del hospital —argumentó Sakura hablando por todos sus amigos—. ¿Cómo se sienten, Eriol-kun, Subaru-san?

—No puedo quejarme —habló el británico.

—Bien, gracias —el médium cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando afuera el pasillo del hotel donde se hospedaban.

—Su recuperación fue tan asombrosa que mis colegas insistían en investigar, especialmente en el caso de Hiragizawa-san —declaró Syaoran llegando al lado de su novia—. Como él se negó, finalmente fue declarado como un _milagro de la medicina_ —rió con cierto nerviosismo al recordar la insistencia de los doctores.

—Eso se debe al gran poder de Eriol-sama —un orgulloso animalillo negro se acercó flotando y se posó sobre el hombro de su dueño—. Aunque sus heridas sean graves él puede recuperarse con facilidad, no como _otros_ que aún con heridas menores siguen quejándose —sus ojos sarcásticos se posaron en Kero, a quien Tomoyo tenía entre sus brazos.

—¡¿Qué insinúas, tú…?!

—Yo creo que Spinel-san sólo está contento de ver a su amo —Sonrió Tomoyo al tiempo que con una mano cubría la boca del Guardián Solar.

—¡No se olviden de mí! —clamó en ese instante la bella Nakuru entrando de la otra habitación con un carrito de postres sobre el que se abalanzó el león alado—. ¡Eriol-sama, qué bueno que estás aquí! —y dejando el carrito con la Bestia del Sello, se lanzó hacia el inglés, derrumbándolo al momento de abrazarlo efusivamente.

—¡Eriol-kun! —Sakura se apresuró a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Deben tener cuidado, aún está débil —advirtió el chino.

—¡Lo siento! No era mi intención —Nakuru hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento y se mordió el labio con preocupación.

—Descuida, estoy bien —sonrió el europeo intentando tranquilizar a su Guardiana.

—Nakuru no puede contener su alegría—habló por fin Yukito con su característica sonrisa—. Fue ella quien nos invitó para recibirlos ahora que regresaban del hospital.

Enseguida el grupo pasó a una espaciosa sala de la enorme suite, donde tomaron asiento y fueron servidos con té, galletas y postres por Nakuru. Spinel fue a refugiarse donde su amo para evitar cualquier acción inesperada y maliciosa por parte de Kero, cuyo plan de desquiciarlo con las golosinas descubrió al ver su mirada traviesa. Irremediablemente la conversación fue encaminándose hacia el ataque que habían sufrido Eriol, Subaru, Sakura y Kerberos, y que envió al hospital a los dos primeros y dejó herido al último, que ya casi estaba totalmente recuperado.

—¿Quién será esa mujer? —preguntó Yukito frunciendo el ceño en un gesto muy raro en él.

—Lo que más me parece extraño es que tenga cartas como las del Mago Clow… —observó Syaoran llevándose una mano al mentón.

—Y guardianes… —añadió Sakura a su lado.

Tomoyo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—Su nombre es Tina —declaró el británico sorprendiéndolos. Tomoyo palideció y miró a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Tina? —preguntaron todos al unísono.

—Tina Doomhill —Eriol bajó la vista y meneó la cabeza como si aquellas dos palabras le pesaran más que un yunque sobre sus hombros—. No quería creerlo, pero cada vez estoy más seguro de que se trata de ella.

—¿Quién es ella? —fue el médium quien preguntó.

—Ella… era la mejor amiga… —sonrió tristemente el joven mago—. En realidad… la única amiga que tuvo Clow-san.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Y por qué piensas que es ella? —interrogó el ambarino pasando por alto la exclamación de su sorprendida novia.

—Subaru-san me ha dado los detalles de aquel que le atacó y, por su descripción, ahora sé de quién se trata —respondió Eriol sin devolver aún la mirada—. Su nombre es Tenebrae, es el guardián de Tina. Además… ella es la única persona que conozco que posee ese nivel de magia, además de un juego de cartas.

—Tina Doomhill —repitió para sí Subaru grabándose aquel nombre para la posteridad como letras marcadas con fuego sobre la piel.

—¿Pero no dices que era tu amiga? —Sakura dejó su pedazo de pastel olvidado, que comenzó a engullir el león dorado sin apartar su atención de lo que decía el europeo—, ¿Entonces por qué haría algo así?

—Venganza —musitó Eriol. El diminuto peluche que ahora reposaba en el brazo de su sillón observó extrañado que Tomoyo permanecía en silencio y apretaba entre sus manos el forro del sofá sobre el que se sentaba, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida.

—¿Venganza? —Sakura, Syaoran y Nakuru preguntaron a la vez.

—Ella misma lo dijo. Pero no sé de qué quiere vengarse, Clow jamás hizo nada para lastimarla.

En el exterior del edificio, resguardado del sol entre las ramas de un árbol, una criatura frunció el ceño y mostró sus colmillos de manera automática.

—Mentiroso.

—¿Estás seguro que es ella la misma que ha hecho los ataques? —Syaoran aún se mostraba escéptico.

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo es esa mujer? —Subaru se interesó—, ¿Cómo es que es tan poderosa?

—Tina… era mi compañera —Eriol tragó saliva y se corrigió—, la compañera de Clow-san. Ambos fueron aprendices del mismo maestro de magia en China…

**_China, cuatro siglos atrás_.**

—Reed —se volvió al escuchar el llamado del anciano y se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo que sus ropas habían recogido del suelo.

—Maestro —se inclinó para mostrar sus respetos al mayor.

—A partir de ahora tendrás compañía —habló seriamente el hombre de cabellos grises. Luego su mirada fue hacia sus espaldas, detrás de las cuales salió una pequeña cuyos largos cabellos negros caían en cascada hasta su estrecha cadera infantil. Lo primero que el niño notó fueron sus ojos azul celeste, tan brillantes que parecían dos estrellas atrapadas en su rostro. Acto seguido el anciano se fue sin más, dejándolos a ambos solos.

La pequeña avanzó hacia él y lo miró tímidamente, una mirada que no olvidaría jamás. Clow sonrió e hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza conforme lo habían educado.

—Hola, soy Reed Clow, puedes llamarme Clow —no podía evitar la alegría que sentía, hacía dos días que no veía nada más que los árboles que lo rodeaban en ese momento y no oía otra cosa que los sonidos del bosque chino—. Llevo dos días aquí, vine desde Inglaterra para conocer al Maestro Zhang —prosiguió al ver que ella no respondía—. Creí que sería el único, pero me alegra ver a alguien más por aquí.

La niña había sonreído finalmente, una curvatura sutil en sus labios, pero sonrisa a fin de cuentas. Él se sintió aliviado al comprobar que la tensión inicial descendía.

—Yo también soy de Inglaterra —habló finalmente. Su voz era suave y aguda—. Apenas llegué a China ayer por la noche —luego miró a su alrededor, confundida—. ¿Por qué el Maestro Zhang nos trajo a este lugar?

— ¿No te lo dijo? —Clow arqueó una ceja y la otra negó con la cabeza. Entonces explicó—. ¿Ves esos árboles? —señaló con la mirada a cinco árboles que los rodeaban en un círculo de no más de cinco metros de diámetro, y que sobresalían entre los demás por la longitud de sus troncos extendidos hacia arriba como si quisieran alcanzar el cielo con sus ostentosas copas verdes.

Ella asintió.

—Bien, pues no debemos ir más allá —declaró el joven Clow.

—¿No? —sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron con la sorpresa y él meneó la cabeza en una negativa.

—Estaremos aquí hasta la luna nueva, y falta poco menos de una semana para eso… unos cinco días, creo yo.

—¡Cinco días! —ella palideció.

—Es lo que dijo el Maestro.

—¿Y dónde dormiremos? —la niña le miró angustiada.

Clow señaló el suelo con un dedo.

—¿En el piso? —si acaso fuera posible, su palidez se hizo más evidente.

—No es tan malo —sonrió él, a pesar de que esas dos noches no habían sido las mejores de su vida. No con tanto insecto recorriéndole el cuerpo y la lluvia cayendo a intervalos sobre él. En realidad tendría que admitir que apenas si había logrado dormir con los ruidos del bosque que se alzaban a su alrededor y que le helaban la sangre a momentos. Sin embargo lo último que quería hacer ahora era asustar a su nueva compañera y provocar que desistiera y huyera de ahí.

—¿Y qué comeremos?

El niño señaló los mismos árboles, que en sus altas copas se adornaban de algunas frutas oscuras y redondas.

—Aunque tenemos que esperar por las que caigan, no es fácil subir hasta allá —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sólo eso hay de comer? —la vocecilla femenina comenzaba a quebrarse y él se volvió hacia ella. La frágil criatura parecía haberse debilitado en los últimos treinta segundos y sus ojos estaban arrasados de lágrimas.

—No te preocupes, no saben mal… —se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro para confortarla. Luego sacó de su bolsillo una bolita casi negra similar a las anteriores y la alargó hacia ella—, pruébala si quieres.

Ella titubeó, pero la tomó en sus delicadas manos y tras mirarla un momento con expresión indecisa se la llevó a la boca y la masticó. Luego frunció el ceño.

—No sabe a nada.

—Exacto —Clow le guiñó un ojo, su alegría no se esfumaba, sería difícil que lo hiciera ahora que tenía alguien con quien platicar.

—¿No hay agua? —preguntó ella.

Clow al oír esto suspiró y miró a su alrededor, luego se encogió de hombros.

—Hay un río, puedo oírlo tras esos árboles, pero no podemos llegar a él, está fuera del límite —pero al ver la expresión que se formaba en ella se apresuró a añadir—. Sin embargo ha llovido en los últimos días, gracias a eso no he muerto de sed. Hace frío cuando llueve, pero podemos beber y queda algo de agua acumulada en las hojas más grandes y curvas...

La niña se sentó en el piso y se abrazó a sus piernas.

—Mamá… —susurró y, aunque él no podía ver su rostro oculto tras sus rodillas y el cabello que le caía sobre los ojos, pudo oír el quedo sonido de sus débiles sollozos. Caminó hacia ella y, arrodillándose a su lado, se atrevió a acariciar su largo cabello de seda.

—Está bien, yo también extraño a mis padres… —confesó en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto que quisiera ocultar de la vegetación que los rodeaba—, pero le prometí a mi padre que sería el mejor mago de todos los tiempos y, si tengo que hacer esto para conseguirlo, entonces lo haré — le dijo con una decisión que podría ser considerada inusual en un niño de su edad. En ese momento ella alzó la cabeza y él limpió las lágrimas que brotaban de esos bellos ojos grandes y azules.

—Yo también hice una promesa igual a mi madre —sonrió tímidamente.

—Entonces seré alumno del Maestro Zhang —le sonrió él—, y _tú_ serás mi compañera, ¿está bien?

—¡Sí!

Finalmente de acuerdo y animados, ambos se echaron por completo sobre la hierba y miraron al cielo, apenas visible entre las copas de los árboles.

—¡Casi lo olvido! —exclamó ella tras unos segundos de pacífico silencio. Clow la miró y ella a él—. Mi nombre es Tina —sonrió un poco apenada—, Tina Doomhill, pero dime Tina.

—Es un bonito nombre. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ella bajó un poco la cabeza en un vano intento por ocultar su bochorno.

—Seis, ¿y tú?

—Siete, soy mayor que tú, así que tendrás que cumplir mis órdenes —la sonrisa del chiquillo se torció ligeramente en una mueca burlona.

—_What_? —ella hizo un puchero.

Reed soltó la carcajada mientras se volvía sobre su costado para alargar una mano hacia ella y revolverle el oscuro cabello con un movimiento juguetón.

—Era broma, aunque tendremos que trabajar en equipo para conseguir comida y agua, ¿de acuerdo?

—_Yes —_asintió ella con vehemencia.

—Y nada de inglés —sentenció con su pequeño dedo índice y adoptando la expresión más severa y adulta que pudo—. Si el Maestro te oye se molestará. No le gustamos mucho los occidentales, así que siempre debes hablar en chino y actuar según las costumbres de aquí.

—¿Aunque estemos solos? —quiso saber Tina.

Clow pensó al respecto por unos segundos.

—Puedes hacerlo entonces, pero debes asegurarte primero de que él no esté cerca.

Ella sonrió como toda respuesta y asintió con vehemencia. Pasaron luego unos minutos de agradable silencio hasta que ella lo interrumpió nuevamente.

—Clow…

—¿Sí? —había cerrado los ojos para descansar y continuaba así. Una pequeña curvatura en sus labios denotaba que estaba tranquilo y feliz. En paz.

—Si no llueve… ¿cómo conseguiremos agua?

—Descuida, encontraremos la manera —se volvió hacia ella y abrió sus grandes ojos añiles para mirar en los de su compañera—. Para eso somos un equipo, ¿no?

_**Tomoeda, tiempo presente.**_

—Durante los siguientes diez años… —habló el inglés, absorto en sus recuerdos—, ella, el Maestro y los monjes del templo en el que entrenábamos fueron las únicas personas con las que tuve contacto. Más que mi amiga, Tina era como una hermana menor para mí.

—No puedo creerlo —Sakura susurró para sí. "_Su única amiga… ¿por qué le hace esto ahora? Eriol está sufriendo, ¿por qué Tina-san actúa así?" _miró a su amiga de la infancia. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella si Tomoyo hiciera lo mismo?

—Ambos fueron alumnos del mismo maestro, por eso ella también posee su propio juego de cartas —razonó Sumeragi y Eriol asintió.

—Como dije antes, sólo sé de tres personas aparte de mí que puedan crear una carta mágica: Sakura, el Maestro Zhang y mi compañera, Tina. Y de esas tres… no, de las cuatro en total, incluyéndome, la más poderosa es Tina —confesó observando a Sakura con seriedad.

—¿Más fuerte que tú? —Nakuru se mostraba escéptica. Para un guardián recibir la noticia de que hay alguien más poderoso que su amo y creador es algo tan terrible como difícil de aceptar.

—Sus cartas no sólo son más numerosas que las que hizo Clow-san en su tiempo, sino aún más poderosas, ya que Tina era capaz de utilizar la luz y la oscuridad a su favor.

—¿Luz y oscuridad? —preguntó Yukito sin entender una palabra al respecto.

—Yo utilizo Magia Astral, igual que Sakura —explicó Eriol—, pero la base de nuestros hechizos está en el poder de la oscuridad, incluso formó parte del hechizo de invocación original.

—Es cierto… —Sakura asintió mientras recordaba aquel viejo cántico aprendido de Kerberos cuando era apenas una niña:

"_Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!"._

—Sin embargo la magia de Tina sobrepasa los límites de la oscuridad y con la misma facilidad podía hacer uso de la luz, por lo tanto su poder es mayor —continuó Eriol—. Hasta el momento aún no ha habido quien pueda superarla en ello.

—Si eso es cierto… —opinó Syaoran—, ¿por qué entonces no hay escritos que hablen sobre ella? En la biblioteca de mi familia hay toda clase de libros de magia y la mayoría coinciden en que Reed Clow fue el mago más poderoso de la historia. Jamás he leído algo sobre una hechicera Doomhill.

—No hay nada sobre ella… —explicó el inglés bajando nuevamente la mirada—, porque la mayor parte de su vida al concluir el entrenamiento transcurrió en Inglaterra, y ésos eran tiempos en los que las ciencias ocultas y la hechicería estaban prohibidas en Occidente. Aunque la Edad Media estaba llegando a su fin, la cacería de brujas en Inglaterra y sus colonias se encontraba en pleno apogeo. Es cierto que había círculos de magos que llevaban concilios y abrían escuelas de magia a escondidas, además de que protegían a sus miembros celosamente, sin embargo en aquel entonces era imposible que aceptaran entre sus mesas a una mujer, no sólo porque eran las más perseguidas como "esposas del Satanás", sino por sus propios códigos dentro del círculo. Ni siquiera Tina era aceptada entre ellos, pese a ser superior a todos ellos, incluso a los orgullosos ancianos Maestros. Inglaterra especialmente era un país de costumbres y mentalidades cerradas, aún entre los denominados _herejes_ y los rebeldes. Ése fue el contexto en el que siempre vivió Tina. Clow-san, en cambio, vivió en China la mayor parte de su vida, por lo que no tuvo esos problemas y nunca se vio obligado a ocultarse de los demás.

Un silencio se formó en la sala. Todos intentaban imaginar en ese momento cómo debería ser saberse perseguido por poseer magia. De pronto Tomoyo, que hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra, lanzó un grito ahogado, un gemido de dolor, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sujetándola con desesperación. Sakura, que estaba sentada a su lado, fue la primera en procurar asistirle.

—¿Qué te pasa Tomoyo?

—Mi… cabeza… —susurró débilmente la aludida llevándose también la otra mano a la cabeza e inclinándose hacia el frente.

—¿Dónde exactamente te duele? —Syaoran llegó a su lado, igual que todos los demás.

—A-aquí… —Tomoyo señaló con dos dedos temblorosos las sienes y pareció que diría algo más, pero se arqueó de dolor ante una segunda oleada que la sacudió acompañada de un estertor. Sus pupilas dilatadas se clavaron entonces en Eriol, que se había puesto de cuclillas frente a ella al igual que Nakuru. Dirigió al mago una mirada de terror antes de perderse en la inconsciencia y desvanecerse frente a ellos.

—¡Tomoyo! —exclamó Sakura preocupada, pero la joven ya yacía en brazos de Eriol y su guardiana.

* * *

Oculto en un edificio cercano, Touya frunció el ceño al distinguir que la amiga de su hermana se desmayaba y en aquella habitación se producía una ansiedad que hasta él podía sentir desde su posición. Luego el chino se dispuso a examinarla para revisar su estado.

Bajó la mirada distraídamente hacia la calle, al pie del hotel, y vio a los transeúntes que pasaban tranquilamente por la acera. Una vista típica de Tomoeda, de cualquier ciudad pequeña. Era la vida a la que él ya no pertenecía, de modo que se encogió de hombros y comenzó a elevar nuevamente la mirada hacia el edificio cuando algo en el rabillo de su ojo le obligó a regresar. ¿Había visto bien?

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la entrada del lugar, su incertidumbre se convirtió en certeza. Recargado contra una de las paredes de la construcción se encontraba un joven que le miraba directamente a los ojos, a él, un ente que pocas personas podían ver. Frunciendo el ceño,

Touya saltó de la azotea y bajó hasta la calle. Todos sus movimientos fueron observados por el sujeto, incrementando la curiosidad del trigueño que se dirigió hacia el misterioso varón.

—¿Quién eres?

—Nadie por quien deba preocuparse, Kinomoto Touya —habló el otro con toda calma y un tono indescifrable y frío. Sus ojos, grises como una tarde nublada, eran impenetrables aún para él. El ceño del trigueño se intensificó.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —intentó leer la mente de aquel extraño, pero grande sería su sorpresa al descubrir que le era imposible. De pronto el desconocido no le pareció tan extraño. Viendo mejor sus facciones, su tez blanca, sus cabellos marengos y ondulados amarrados en una coleta, su expresión impasible, su estructura atlética y sus hombros anchos pero, sobretodo, esos ojos grises impenetrables, tuvo que admitir que lo reconocía, aunque no sabía de dónde.

—Te he visto antes.

El otro asintió.

—¿_Qué_ eres?

Estaba claro que él no era una persona como cualquier otra. El simple hecho de que pudiera verlo y mantener una conversación con él lo hacía diferente. Además podía percibir algo más allá en él, una especie de aura encerrada en ese cuerpo, cautiva, esperando a salir. Era algo apenas perceptible y que le provocó una sensación de frío al alma. Incluso pensó que el sujeto podía no ser humano.

—Mi nombre es Bree… —habló el otro sin apartar sus ojos de él. Pocas personas en vida eran capaces de sostener su mirada, y ahora él no sólo la sostenía, sino que parecía querer dominarla. Touya sintió que su espíritu se turbaba. Algo extraño sucedía, pero no comprendía lo que era—, Etan Bree, guardaespaldas de la señorita Tomoyo.

Touya recordó entonces. Lo había visto en el hospital, incluso un par de veces afuera de su propia casa cuando Tomoyo se quedaba en ella. Bien, pensó, si era amigo de Tomoyo no debería representar una amenaza para ellos, aunque decidió no confiarse de aquella aura extraña.

—Tomoyo acaba de desmayarse allá arriba —consideró oportuno avisarle.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo?

—Sé todo sobre Tomoyo-sama… —argumentó el guardaespaldas en un tono severo—, más aún de lo que usted puede imaginar, Kinomoto-san.

—¿De qué hablas? —Touya se volvió suspicaz.

—No importa, ella me pidió que no subiera allá. Pase lo que pase no debo entrar a donde ella está ahora… —entonces el estoico varón frunció el ceño—, aunque esté con ese tipo —musitó en voz tan queda que sólo el agudo oído del ente pudo escucharlo.

—¿A quién te refieres?

—Hiragizawa Eriol… —masticó el nombre con ira contenida—, él ha traído la desgracia sobre todos ustedes… sobre Tomoyo-sama.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —inquirió el espíritu cada vez más perturbado por sus palabras. Estaba claro que ese guardaespaldas sabía algo que por alguna razón ocultaba.

—Me ha preguntado usted quién soy yo, y le diré que soy un vidente. Puedo ver el futuro, Kinomoto-san… todos los días. Y hace poco que he tenido la visión de una venganza que alcanzará dimensiones catastróficas y caerá sobre ustedes… incluyendo a Tomoyo-sama.

—¿Dimensiones catastróficas?

—Muy pronto, el primero caerá… —sus ojos claros brillaron de una manera misteriosa—, y Kinomoto-san morirá.

—¡Qué dices, desgraciado! —antes de darse cuenta, Touya había tomado al varón por las solapas de su saco negro y lo estrelló contra la pared—, ¡¿Estás diciendo que mi hermana va a morir por culpa de esa mujer?! —le gritó sin observar que él, un ser intangible, realmente había podido arremeter contra una persona de carne y hueso.

Etan frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaron, esta vez el gris en ellos se volvió casi blanco. Touya sintió una energía helada recorrerlo, partiendo de la palma de sus manos, que tocaban al hombre, y su espíritu se estremeció. Era algo que jamás había sentido antes, como si su alma fuera arrastrada hacia un vacío en la oscuridad con tan sólo tocarlo. Soltó al varón al instante.

—Kinomoto-san morirá, y no hay nada que usted pueda hacer al respecto… —habló con una frialdad que congelaría las brazas del mismo infierno—, y si quiere culpar a alguien de ello, será mejor que piense en Hiragizawa Eriol.

—Escúchame bien: ¡No lo permitiré! —gruñó Touya—. Encontraré a esa mujer y yo mismo acabaré con ella, ¡más le vale que no se atreva a tocar a mi hermana otra vez.

—Haga lo que quiera —Etan se encogió de hombros—. Cuide a los suyos, yo cuidaré de Tomoyo-sama.

* * *

Miró por la ventana. Afuera todo parecía suceder con la misma monotonía de la pequeña Tomoeda. Aún así había algo diferente allá abajo, como si un secreto ondeara en el aire, oculto a los demás… oculto a él.

Podría jurarlo. Hacía unos momentos había sentido una extraña presencia que había golpeado sus sentidos como lo haría un baldazo de agua fría en invierno, sin embargo se había desvanecido tan rápido como había llegado.

Se volvió hacia el interior de la habitación y sus ojos azules se posaron en la figura femenina que reposaba sobre la cama. Por un instante tuvo que reprimir la tentación de acariciar sus cabellos desparramados en una cascada oscura sobre la almohada. Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿qué había hecho aquella simple humana para hechizar a un Mago de Magos, un hombre que ha vivido en dos épocas distintas, un hombre que lo ha conocido casi todo?

Meneó la cabeza. No, Tomoyo quizás sería una humana sin magia alguna, pero no era _simple_ en absoluto.

Tres tenues golpecillos en la puerta lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Puedo pasar? —solicitó la voz al otro lado.

—Adelante, Sakura —concedió él y la joven entró, cerrando con cautela la puerta tras de sí. Al acercarse a la cama, su semblante se entristeció al contemplar a su buena amiga inconsciente.

—Desde que éramos pequeñas, ella siempre ha velado por mí, se ha preocupado por mí. Tomoyo siempre ha sabido si algo me pasa, aunque intente ocultarlo. Sabía incluso cuando me cortaba el cabello o hasta las uñas. Pero yo… nunca he sabido si ella está bien o no. Siempre asegura estar bien, pero ya oíste a Syaoran… —le miró, refiriéndose a lo dicho por su prometido tras examinar a la joven después de aquel inesperado desvanecimiento—. Es probable que Tomoyo esté pasando por demasiado estrés… ¡Y yo ni siquiera pude darme cuenta! —se mordió el labio al ver que había alzado un poco la voz y bajó la mirada al piso—. Todo este tiempo se ha estado preocupando por nosotros. Lo único que he hecho por mi mejor amiga ha sido… _esto_.

—Todos estamos pasando por duros momentos, Sakura —Eriol intentó calmarla—. En ese caso no podíamos saber lo que le pasaba a Tomoyo —mentalmente agregó: _"Aunque yo sí sabía que algo no andaba bien y no hice nada al respecto. En ese caso yo soy más culpable por no haber podido ayudarla"._

—Lo sé.

—Sin embargo no era eso de lo que querías hablarme —declaró él de pronto, sorprendiéndola—. Estabas aquí hace unos minutos, así que no creo que hayas regresado sólo para verla dormir otra vez. ¿O acaso es tan aburrida la compañía de los demás? —se refirió a los otros que se habían quedado en la sala analizando la situación actual.

—Tienes razón, quería hablar contigo… —titubeó ella.

—Sobre Yue —se aventuró a adivinar y la evidente incomodidad que mostró la otra confirmó sus sospechas

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Lo supuse —contestó antes de que ella terminara su pregunta, procurando no sonar grosero—. Hoy no ha venido contigo, además de que no le he visto en toda la semana.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro que más bien parecía una exhalación de abandono.

—Él se ha ido.

—¿Y tienes alguna idea de por qué?

Sakura meneó la cabeza con pesar y se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama, cerca de los pies de Tomoyo. Entonces bajó los hombros como alguien que no alberga la semilla del entusiasmo en su alma. Tras unos segundos de silencio ella procedió a contarle lo ocurrido la noche en que fueron atacados por Tina y su guardián. La expresión del británico mientras oía el relato poco a poco fue cambiando de una de curiosidad a una de profunda reflexión.

—¿Dices que huyó después de besarte y decirte todo eso? —preguntó cuando ella concluyó. Sakura asintió con tristeza y un dejo de incomodidad.

—No he sabido nada de él. Me pregunto si algo pudo pasarle, ¿Qué tal si _ellos…_?

—Tranquila, Sakura —puso una mano sobre su hombro cuando ella parecía comenzar a perder la poca calma que tenía.

—Fue mi culpa, yo…

—No es tu culpa, créeme —le aseguró—. Según recuerdo, hace una semana hubo luna nueva, ¿no es así?

—No lo sé —ahora ella parecía confundida.

—Así fue, y eso puede explicar la actitud de Yue —tomó asiento en una silla junto a la cama para quedar de frente a Sakura, que no se había movido de su lugar en la orilla de la cama. Sakura comprendió que estaba a punto de decirle algo complicado.

—¿Entonces sabes lo que le pasa a Yue?

Él asintió con seriedad.

—No olvides que Yue fue creado por Clow, de modo que sé todo sobre él, incluso aquellas cosas que él mismo ignora. Quizás no sé lo que piensa a cada momento, pero su expresión, sus ojos, todo en él es transparente a mí, aunque para la mayoría de las personas sea indescifrable. Conozco sus secretos, hasta el más oscuro de ellos, y hay algo que él esconde a todos. Creyó que podía ocultarlo a Clow, y ahora piensa que puede esconderlo de ti.

—¿De qué hablas, Eriol? —su inquietud creció al oírle decir aquello. Secretos y oscuridad, esas palabras no resultaban una mezcla confortante, menos aún si incluían al impenetrable Juez.

—Yue es como la Luna, Sakura, en todos los sentidos, y así como ella, él también tiene un lado oscuro, una doble cara que él siempre ha intentado mantener en secreto. Clow creó a Yue como una criatura noble y de sentimientos puros, aunque tiende a creer únicamente en absolutos (de ahí que no le sea fácil confiar en las personas, menos aún en aquellas de alma _tibia_). Sin embargo hubo algo que Clow nunca previó, y fue precisamente la dualidad de la luna. Como consecuencia, en Yue conviven dos seres totalmente distintos, tanto como lo son la luz y la oscuridad, y él constantemente mantiene una batalla interior entre esas dos conciencias que lo dominan. Sin embargo, como ocurre en cada ciclo de la luna, para él también hay días de oscuridad, días en los que su otro yo triunfa sobre él, y esto sucede con cada luna nueva —explicó procurando hacerlo de manera clara y breve, así como simple… muy simple quizás para un asunto tan delicado.

—¿Dos… dos Yues, dices? —la expresión incrédula y confundida de Sakura no era para menos.

—Sí.

—Pe-pero… —ella negó con la cabeza, aturdida—, yo nunca antes lo había visto así.

—Yue y Yukito-san compartían un cuerpo hasta hace unas semanas. Ahora dime, Sakura, ¿alguna vez en todos estos años viste a Yue en una noche de luna nueva antes de la semana pasada?

—No… no lo sé.

—Lo dudo, porque él permanecía resguardado del mundo exterior, usando a Yukito-san a modo de escudo inconscientemente. Siempre lo ha hecho, esconderse antes de que alguien descubra su secreto, como ahora lo has hecho tú. Así que puedes creerme: no ha sido Yue quien te ha dicho todo eso, sino esa esencia oscura que habita en él. ¿Crees que Yue te lastimaría de esa manera algún día?

Ella no pudo responder a esa pregunta, pero sabía cuál era la respuesta. Eriol tenía razón, su querido Guardián nunca haría semejante cosa. Era cierto que no tenía el mejor trato para con ella cuando era sólo una niña, pero los años habían pasado desde entonces y, poco a poco, el Hijo de la Luna había terminado por mostrarle, quizás no con palabras, pero sí en las cosas más insignificantes, que la protegería, que no permitiría que le sucediera nada.

—¿Y cómo es su otro yo? —pidió saber—, ¿quién es ése que ha tomado su lugar?

—Yo mismo no sé mucho sobre él. Conozco de su existencia. Sé también que nunca me estimó como lo hacía Yue, e incluso creo que odia a los humanos, que odiaba a Clow por haberlo creado. Puedo asegurarte que su existencia es aún más solitaria y oscura que la de Yue, y supongo que eso nunca se lo perdonó a Clow, y ahora pienso que su rencor ha pasado a ti, como la protegida de Yue. Él vive aletargado en su interior y despierta en cada ciclo de la luna, cuando la energía de Yue se desvanece y su mente se corrompe. Es la debilidad de Yue… o su fortaleza, eso no lo sé.

—¿Su fortaleza?

—Él brinda a Yue la energía que necesita al tomar su lugar durante esos días, de lo contrario Yue sufriría un calvario, como si le drenaran toda su fuerza en las noches sin luna. A cambio de eso, cuando _él _sale a la superficie, Yue no puede controlar sus acciones.

"_¿Yue no puede controlarlo?" _pensó Sakura inquieta.

—Sin embargo, creo que la fuerza de este ser es superior a la del mismo Yue —continuó Eriol—. En el pasado, cuando Yue se marchaba del lado de Clow mientras pasaba la Luna Nueva, muchas veces pude sentir que su energía se incrementaba notablemente, aunque envuelta una sombra. Creo que es lógico, después de todo, la fuerza con que brilla la luna depende directamente de su posición con respecto al sol y a la tierra. En cambio, durante la etapa de Luna Nueva, ésta no recibe la energía del sol y es cuando libera su propia energía. ¿Me entiendes?

—¿Libera su propia energía? —Sakura no terminaba de comprender a qué se refería su amigo.

—Es lo mismo que pasa con ellos dos —explicó Eriol—. El hecho de que esa criatura no necesite de una fuerza externa para subsistir indica que su poder no tiene ataduras. La única razón por la que creo que Yue puede controlarle la mayor parte del tiempo no es sólo debido a la energía que recibe de la Luna, sino porque tiene una fuerza de voluntad muy especial. Yue puede mantener su templanza a pesar de todo, sólo así logra mantener la cordura ante los cambios que ocurren en su interior, el efecto de esa otra conciencia sobre él.

—Entiendo… —susurró ella—. Yue debe sufrir mucho con eso.

Él asintió. Sí, el inocente Guardián sufría por su culpa. Había sido él su creador, y como tal no pudo prever esa situación. Cometió un error en sus cálculos y era Yue quien había terminado pagando por ellos. Con la experiencia vivida pudo evitarlo al crear a Ruby Moon, pero el daño en el Hijo de la Luna ya estaba hecho.

—No imagino qué es lo que pasaría si el Yue oscuro llegase a tomar el control —habló para sí, pero ella lo escuchó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Intentó sonreír, sin lograrlo del todo.

—No es nada. Descuida, Yue volverá pronto a tu lado. Él se dará cuenta de lo importante que eres en su vida. Después de todo… aunque su otro yo te dijo esas cosas que te hirieron, fue Yue, y _sólo él_, quien te besó —sonrió y al instante las mejillas de la chica se encendieron de carmín. Sakura bajó el rostro, avergonzada y Eriol rió al ver su expresión, aunque no pudo evitar un pensamiento que borró la sonrisa de sus labios:

"_¿Pero qué harás ahora, Sakura? ¿Rechazarás los sentimientos de Yue… o serán los de Li-san? Al final, uno de ellos habrá de sufrir. Perdóname, no creí que sucedería esto, y ahora te he puesto en esta encrucijada…"_

Entre la espada y la pared…

Un ser tan sobrenatural como un ángel en su triste y solitaria gloria había posado sus ojos en una humana… su ama. Por otro lado se encontraba el poderoso heredero del Clan Li, orgulloso descendiente del Gran Mago Clow Reed. Un hombre que amaba a la bella _Card Mistress_ y que daría por ella inclusive la vida.

Difícilmente alguno saldría ganador…

* * *

Sintió que poco a poco tomaba conciencia de la existencia y abrió los ojos. Al hacerlo fue recibida por una luz tenue y cálida que no le lastimó la vista. Todo estaba en silencio. Se irguió y notó que se encontraba sentada sobre la superficie mullida de una cama. Por las cortinas entraban los débiles rayos del ocaso arrastrando sobre el suelo las sombras de todo cuanto tocaban en la habitación que no podía reconocer. Una puerta giró sobre sus goznes y se volvió para ver al recién llegado.

—Sabía que no tardarías en despertar —Eriol entró sonriendo con una bandeja de té en la mano.

—Lo siento, creo que me…

—Te desmayaste —comentó él con la misma expresión afable mientras servía una infusión en una delicada taza de porcelana—, lo sé y no te disculpes, no es tu culpa.

—Pero yo… —Tomoyo se mordió el labio.

—Está bien. Li-san dijo que la causa probablemente sería un poco de estrés, creo que te hemos preocupado mucho últimamente, perdón —le extendió la taza—. Toma, te hará bien.

—Gracias —ella probó un poco de la bebida caliente y sintió que sus músculos se relajaban, luego parpadeó—. ¿Por qué me pides perdón?

—No he sabido manejar este asunto, no se supone que tú debas preocuparte por nosotros.

—Es natural, ustedes son mis amigos. ¿Y Sakura-chan?

—Estaba preocupada por ti, pero recibió una llamada del trabajo y le prometí que cuidaría de ti. Li-san la llevó en su auto.

—¿Dónde está Nakuru-san?

—Fue a pasear a Spinel-Sun y se llevó a Tsukishiro-san con ella —sonrió ligeramente—. Creo que quería levantarle el ánimo, se veía un poco inquieto.

—Sí, yo también lo noté —ella bebió otro poco. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos podría culpar al hombre de gafas por estar preocupado por sus amigos—. ¿Y Subaru-san?

Eriol frunció el ceño ante la mención del médium.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. Kinomoto-san apareció por aquí poco después que Sakura se fue y pidió hablar con él. Por la cara de Kinomoto-san, parecía ser algo muy serio. Además hace ya una hora que salieron y aún no han regresado.

"_Touya…" _Tomoyo reposó la taza sobre el buró y de sus labios escapó un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido al varón. Él podía verlo en la expresión desolada de la mujer: ella aún amaba al hermano de Sakura. No podía pedir que alguien como ella dejara de amar a alguien de un día para otro, y no quería forzarla tampoco. Debía ser paciente, incluso quizás tendría que terminar resignándose a la situación.

—Tengo que irme —balbuceó ella de repente y se giró para deslizar las piernas por un borde de la cama, pero él la detuvo con un gesto—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No quería decirlo a los demás, menos a Sakura —empezó él con seriedad y ella se preocupó por el tono de su voz—, pero debo decírtelo a ti.

—¿Qué pasa, Eriol?

El semblante masculino se volvió severo y no pudo ocultar su preocupación.

—Tomoyo, seré sincero: Tina quiere vengarse de mí y para lograrlo lastimará a aquellos que me rodean —apartó la mirada y su mandíbula se tensó—. Me niego a creerlo, pero tengo miedo de que tú seas su próximo objetivo.

Para su sorpresa, la chica reaccionó con calma, o quizás estaba en un _shock_ que le impedía hablar.

—¿Tomoyo?

—Ten cuidado, Eriol —advirtió ella súbitamente sin levantar la mirada—. Ella no conoce la piedad y hará lo imposible por acabar contigo… y yo… no quiero que te pase nada. Ya no quiero verlos sufrir más.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo… —sonrió él de aquella manera en que lo hacía cuando eran compañeros en la escuela elemental. Entonces tomó la barbilla femenina entre sus dedos y la elevó para hacerla mirarlo. El colchón se removió cuando él se sentó a su lado—, y tengo que estarlo, porque de lo contrario no podré protegerte, Tomoyo.

Ya era demasiado tarde cuando Tomoyo se dio cuenta: se había sonrojado con aquellas palabras. Aún así luchó por borrar el rastro rosado de sus mejillas.

—No permitiré que te hagan daño —continuó él con expresión serena—, no cuando apenas he descubierto lo que siento por ti, y no pienso morir antes de lograr que tú sientas lo mismo por mí.

—E-Eriol… —Tomoyo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, como si la tierra retumbara para abrirse en ese mismo instante. Deseó apartar la mirada de esos ojos añiles.

—¿No me crees?

—Y-yo…

—Es la verdad —confesó él y tomó una de las manos femeninas entre las suyas sin dejar de mirarla de frente—. Sé que aún sientes algo por Kinomoto-san, pero me pregunto si hay algo que pueda hacer para llamar la atención de la linda cantante que justo ahora descansa en mi cama.

—¿Q-qué…?

Al verla en semejante encrucijada, Eriol decidió dar una tregua y liberó su mano con la misma sonrisa.

—¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?, estoy molestando a mi invitada. Li-san me recomendó que no te estresara más de lo que ya estás, debería darme vergüenza. Creo que no heredé ningún sentido del pudor de Clow-san.

A pesar de lo incómodo de la situación, Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pero no puedo evitarlo —admitió encogiéndose de hombros—. Desde esa vez el hospital he estado deseando poder besarte otra vez.

Ahora fue ella quien desvió la mirada, ¿por qué se ponía así? No era la primera vez que alguien flirteaba con ella, ni la primera en que le hablaban con aquella suavidad, sin embargo la mirada de ese Mago era algo que simplemente no podía sostener.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención apenarte. Creo que debo irme, si permanezco cinco segundos más a tu lado no podré controlarme y terminaré besándote. Créeme: estoy siendo sincero contigo, aunque Nakuru siempre me acusa de intrigante y mentiroso —suspiró y se puso de pie—. Nos vemos, descansa mientras tanto —y se alejó… o lo intentó, devolviendo entonces una mirada extrañada a la mujer—. ¿Tomoyo?

Ella parpadeó confundida al verlo tan intrigado. Bajó un poco la mirada y comprendió el porqué: a pesar de que él había liberado su mano, ella lo había vuelto a sujetar al verlo listo para marcharse.

—¡Lo… lo siento!— aunque pareciera imposible descubrió en ese momento que su sonrojo podía incrementarse aún más.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —preguntó él con voz suave. Cohibida, ella asintió en silencio y Eriol se sentó nuevamente a su lado. Tomoyo tuvo oportunidad de aspirar su loción masculina y algo dentro de ella se agitó.

Tenía miedo, lo sabía, tenía miedo de que cada vez que él cruzara la puerta o le dijera adiós lo hiciera para siempre, y todo por culpa de aquella mujer que ardía en deseo de venganza. Eriol estaba en peligro, Sakura estaba en peligro, Syaoran también, e incluso Subaru, y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Con dificultades había detenido una vez a Tina cuando ésta estuvo a punto de acabar con Eriol, pero sabía que las consecuencias de hacerlo serían terribles. La crueldad de esa temible hechicera no tenía límites, así como su odio hacia la Reencarnación de Clow.

"_¿Por qué?" _se preguntó "_¿Por qué ella no puede ver lo mismo que yo?"_

¿Por qué Tina no podía ver lo que ella veía en sus amigos? ¿por qué conservaba aquel antiguo rencor?

—Estás temblando —cuando escuchó al inglés, descubrió que se encontraba inusitadamente cerca de ella. Tanto, que podía inclusive sentir su aliento junto al oído acariciándole la mejilla—. ¿Te cuento un secreto? No eres la única—. Eriol tomó su mano y pronto Tomoyo sintió bajo su palma el acelerado latir del hombre. Sin duda él había malinterpretado su tremor, sin embargo, al sentir en su propia piel aquel fuerte y vibrante corazón ella tomó una decisión:

No se rendiría, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras observaba a Tina Doomhill actuar sobre el destino de sus amigos… no dejaría que aquel palpitante corazón dejara de vivir.

—Tomoyo, déjame ver tus ojos.

Sin saber bien por qué le resultaba tan difícil negarse a semejante petición, alzó lentamente el rostro, sintiéndose atrapada al momento en que se encontró frente a frente con los orbes que contenían la sabiduría de los siglos y la profundidad de los mares. Se quedó sin aliento al verlo sonreír. No era una de esas sonrisas misteriosas tan suyas, sino una cargada de ternura y gentileza, una que podría iluminar en un segundo la cueva más oscura.

—Así está mejor —declaró él cerca de su rostro y ella sintió su aliento quemarle las mejillas—. Eres verdaderamente hermosa… Tomoyo —y sin darle más tiempo de réplica, capturó sus labios en un beso suave y gentil.

"_Eriol…"_ un escalofrío reptó cual serpiente por su espina dorsal y se apoderó de ella. Contra su palma aún sentía el acelerado corazón del hombre, que ahora se acompasaba con el suyo, desbocado como un potro impetuoso e inexperto. Por un momento ella se dio cuenta… por un momento ella descubrió que tan sólo con eso ella… podría ser feliz.

Súbitamente Eriol se apartó cuando sintió su delgado cuerpo sacudirse por un sollozo.

—Lo siento, Tomoyo, yo no quería que… —pero un dedo en sus labios le obligó a callar. Entonces algo insospechado ocurrió: la vio sonreír. Una sonrisa tan pequeña, tan diminuta como lo era bella. De repente, sin mayor aviso, ella alzó el rostro y le besó nuevamente. Eriol Hiragizawa no pudo haber recibido sorpresa más grata. Lenta, pero decididamente llevó una mano a la cintura femenina y apoyó la otra en el colchón mientras se inclinaba para quedar recostado a su lado sin cesar de besarla. Ella lo aceptó y elevó los brazos hasta rodearle el cuello con ellos. Eriol se dio un momento para contemplarla mientras hundía una mano en su sedoso cabello y sentía los dedos de ella explorar el suyo.

Tan sólo un momento, pidió.

Tan sólo un segundo…

Tan sólo un minuto…

Tan sólo una noche.

¿Cuántos siglos de sufrimientos serían la condena a cambio de un instante de entera felicidad? Eso ya no importaba, decidió. No lloraría en ese efímero momento las lágrimas que debería derramar después.

* * *

Miraba las cartas que tenía en sus manos. Podía sentir su calidez, así como la fuerza de las emociones que las agitaban cada vez que pasaba sus dedos sobre su lado anverso, palpando sus caras, sus nombres. Ahora lo sabía muy bien, todas ellas estaban tristes, preocupadas… preocupadas igual que ella por su lacónico guardián.

—Luna Nueva —susurró, recordando las palabras de Eriol. ¿Había sido realmente el efecto de la luna nueva lo que ocasionara aquella actitud en su querido guardián?

Se llevó los dedos a los labios, los mismos que Yue había besado. Ahora no podía evitar preguntarse si en verdad había sido él quien la besara o aquel ser oscuro que cohabitaba con él.

—Tranquilas, él está bien, lo sé —habló a las cartas al sentir su turbación. La areola mágica de sus amadas cartas denotaba también su estado de ánimo cabizbajo—, él volverá —aseguró y deseó poder creer en sus propias palabras.

Volver… ¿realmente esperaba que el Juez volviera cuando estaba claro que la repudiaba? Sakura había entendido bien lo dicho por el mago: no había sido Yue quien le dijera aquellas crueles palabras planeadas expresamente para herirla, sino el desconocido ángel de la Luna Nueva quien hablara en su lugar. Sin embargo la joven sabía ahora que ese cambio en el varón de cabellos plateados ocurría sólo un día o dos en cada ciclo de la luna… y hacía ya una semana de ese suceso. Yue se habría recuperado ya, y aún no regresaba a ella.

No era su otro yo quien huía de ella sino Yue, el mismo que dudaba de la amistad de la que ella le había hablado.

Suspiró y acomodó las cartas en el libro de portada rosada. Kero la miraba desde el borde de la cama con expresión preocupada.

—Sakura… —a él no le gustaba ver a su maestra tan decaída, como si alguien se hubiera llevado la vida que brillaba en sus ojos. De pronto vio que la joven alzaba el rostro y miraba a su alrededor, como si buscara algo. Luego la castaña clavó sus ojos en el libro. Lo mismo hizo su Guardián del Sol, viendo que éste brillaba con una tenue luz dorada y se agitaba ligeramente en el aire. Al instante la mujer se levantó de la cama y corrió a la ventana, abriéndola.

—¡Yue…! —se quedó sin palabras, inmóvil, al distinguir entre las sombras que se cernían sobre la ciudad la blanca silueta alada que revoloteaba sobre los tejados. A pesar de la distancia pudo distinguir la intensidad de la mirada sobrenatural en sus ojos. La sintió familiar por un instante, casi cálida, y luego tan dura y fría como el hielo mismo.

—¡Ahí está ese miserable! —Kero se apresuró hasta el alféizar—, ¡Lo voy a…!

—Kero —pronunció ella casi sin aliento y sin apartar la mirada del Juez—, quédate aquí, por favor.

—¿Qué?

De pronto, las alas del Guardián de la Luna se extendieron y éste dio la media vuelta para alejarse nuevamente. La reacción de Sakura fue inmediata al invocar a _The Fly_, trepando rápidamente a la ventana para lanzarse en su persecución con ayuda de las fuertes alas de su carta.

—¡Yue! —gritó por encima del ruido del viento que cortaban a su paso, mas él no se detuvo. _"¡No te voy a perder ahora!" _pensó decidida y aceleró el batir de sus alas y ganando mayor altura y velocidad. Poco a poco pudo aproximarse a la criatura, que también aceleró su vuelo al sentir su presencia acercándose.

No, no se iría tan fácilmente esta vez.

—¡Yue, lo siento! —gritó a todo pulmón y esta vez lo vio detenerse abruptamente, tanto, que ella tuvo que hacer lo mismo ya a escasos metros de él.

El silencio reinaba en esa parte de Tomoeda. La mayor parte de la población asistía a una celebración popular en el Templo Tsukimine.

—Yue… —se acercó lenta y sigilosamente, como un niño lo hace al intentar atrapar una paloma dispuesta a levantar el vuelo a la mínima provocación—, perdóname… por favor.

No podía saber lo que él estaba pensando, no podía siquiera ver su rostro, pues él seguía de espaldas a ella.

Él se debatía internamente, era lo que ella no podía adivinar. Mientras una parte le pedía que se alejara de inmediato, otra gritaba que se rindiera al oír la voz de su ama con aquel desespero.

¿Por qué se disculpaba? Se preguntó Yue. Ella no le había hecho nada, había sido él quien le hiciera daño, había sido él quien sentía por su protegida algo que no debería, quien había ido más allá de lo que su condición de guardián le permitía. Y también sería él quien pronto…

—Yue…

El aludido la miró por sobre su hombro y ella pudo distinguir algo en esa mirada que la atravesó como una espada de doble filo: dolor. Dolor en cada brillo de esos increíbles ojos felinos, dolor en cada rayo plateado de su iris violáceo. Dolor y tristeza. Si ella pudiera, si él se lo permitiera, pensó, lucharía por mover la tierra y el cielo juntos para conseguir un poco de felicidad para su querida y desdichada criatura.

—Vuelve, por favor.

Al no obtener respuesta, avanzó en silencio hasta llegar a un metro escaso de él, temiendo que en cualquier momento él agitara sus alas y se marchara de su lado nuevamente.

—Las cartas te extrañan, Kero te extraña… —tragó saliva y alzó una mano hacia el pálido rostro—, yo… te extraño… —lo rozó de manera casi temerosa, e incluso se llegó a preguntar si en verdad lo había hecho. El guardián cerró los ojos y ella admiró la belleza de sus rasgos sobrehumanos—. Te… necesito a mi lado, Yue.

_Te necesito a mi lado._

Se concentró en la mano que rozaba su rostro tan delicada y dubitativamente. Apretó los labios al comprender que a él también le gustaría poder decir lo mismo.

—Sa-kura… —pronunció en apenas un susurro que fue rápidamente arrebatado por el viento, haciendo que ella se preguntara si realmente lo había oído o si era sólo un ensueño. Después de la tortuosa semana que había pasado en realidad se preguntaba si el sólo hecho de estar ahí, flotando sobre Tomoeda en mitad de la noche con él no sería un ensueño.

Sin embargo pronto supo que no lo era cuando el Hijo de la Luna abrió los ojos y los posó en ella, aquellos ojos atravesados por un inmenso dolor nuevamente, aquella tristeza y aún algo más, algo que ella no lograba descifrar. Era algo cercano a la ansiedad, como si él quisiera decirle algo y no pudiera hacerlo por alguna razón. Después, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él apartó el rostro para alejarse de su tacto y volvió la cara hacia el frente, mirando al cielo en su negrura. Acto seguido extendió más sus alas y las batió con vigor, tomando velocidad rápidamente para alejarse de ella.

Esta vez Sakura no se movió. Su ángel se había ido una vez más, pero ahora su aprehensión no se debía al odio que él pudiera sentir hacia ella. Sabía que él no le hubiera permitido tocarlo si la odiara. Esta vez lo que atravesaba su pecho era el dolor que había visto en sus ojos, el sufrimiento por el que él estaba pasando.

¿Qué habría sucedido en esos días de autoexilio con el Guardián Lunar?

* * *

Abrió los ojos y fue recibida por el abrazo de las tinieblas en el mundo de la conciencia. La luz que entraba era escasa, apenas la de la débil luna que brillaba en el cielo como una sonrisa sutil. Las farolas de la calle no alcanzaban a iluminar el piso alto en el que se encontraba.

Una agradable sensación invadía su cuerpo, inundándolo en su calidez. Oyó un sonido quedo detrás de ella, una respiración pausada…

Poco a poco las memorias fueron llegando a su mente. Estaba en un cuarto de hotel, en la suite del último piso, para ser precisos. Se había quedado dormida después de…

Ahogó una exclamación y sus ojos violetas se abrieron como platos al recordarlo _todo…_

Todo: las caricias de aquel fascinante hombre; sus labios masculinos en los suyos, en su cuello, en sus hombros, en sus pechos y su estómago… en cada parte de ella; sus palabras suaves que acariciaban sus oídos en un susurro aterciopelado y grave por la pasión que ambos cuerpos exudaban en cada poro; su piel, blanca y firme, cual mármol; sus músculos torneados moviéndose a distintos compases, desde la gentil lentitud de la exploración inicial hasta la vigorosa aceleración del clímax…

Cerró los ojos nuevamente al rememorar aquellas imágenes vívidas, al escuchar aquellas dulces palabras y sentir en sus labios el cosquilleo de aquellos besos arrebatadores.

Lo había hecho, había abandonado la cordura de la conciencia para lanzarse en brazos de la desenfrenada pasión y la sobrecogedora vehemencia de las más profundas emociones humanas. Pero en esos esplendorosos instantes había conocido ese sutil y, a la vez acentuado, matiz denominado felicidad. Se había sentido completa. Por primera vez en tantos años había escuchado el grito de su alma, la necesidad de sentirse viva, de sentirse… _ella misma_. Pero…

¿Por qué había tenido que ser precisamente en brazos de… _él_?

Se giró con sutiles movimientos para no despertar al hombre cuyo fuerte brazo rodeaba su cintura desnuda por debajo de las suaves sábanas. Miró su rostro, lleno de paz en un sueño profundo y reparador. Su frente cubierta por los mechones azulados que caían en ella no mostraba señas de preocupación. Aquél no parecía en absoluto un hombre sobre cuya vida recae una amenaza latente. Esa paz, esa tranquilidad, esa fortaleza de espíritu… Tomoyo deseó poder verlas siempre de aquella manera, poder alcanzarlas ella misma, poder poseer aquella templanza y sabiduría al menos por una sola vez. Así… así podría tomar una decisión inteligente, podría encontrar una solución para hacer desaparecer el abismo que se abría a los pies de sus amigos y el fabuloso hombre que tenía ante sus ojos.

Lenta y temerosa, llevó una mano al rostro occidental, palpando su piel blanquecina. _Cálido_. Cerró los ojos y escuchó su respiración pausada. Se mordió los labios y arrugó el entrecejo al apretar con fuerza los párpados también. Intentó reprimirlo, mas no pudo. Lenta, tímida, tercamente, una lágrima escapó de la espesa negrura de sus pestañas unidas y rodó hacia abajo hasta caer sobre la blanca almohada. Sus dedos en la mejilla del otro temblaron.

"_¿Por qué… por qué lo hice?"_ oh, dulce y vengativa conciencia. Ahora, tras perderse en un momento mágico, volvía a ella para recordarle la crueldad de la vida, la desgracia que recaería como consecuencia de sus acciones.

—¿Se ha dado cuenta ya? —una voz queda que ella supo reconocer. No tuvo que abrir los ojos, ni mucho menos volverse para saber de la criatura que se sentaba en una silla frente al tocador.

Ella asintió sin apartar la mano de la mejilla masculina. Otra lágrima siguió el recorrido marcado por la primera.

—De todos, Hiragizawa Eriol ha sido su más grave error.

Se mordió los carrillos para reprimir un sollozo. Su cuerpo tembló y el varón a su lado pareció sentirlo, pues con el brazo que ceñía su cintura la apretó más hacia él. Tomoyo sintió contra su piel desnuda el calor de aquel cuerpo.

—Ella querrá hablar con usted.

Tomoyo suspiró y otras dos gotas salinas se derramaron sobre la almohada. Apartó la mano del rostro de Eriol lenta, delicadamente. Se desembarazó de aquel fuerte y protector, casi posesivo abrazo. Era como si el joven temiera entre sueños que ella se marcharía de aquella manera. Sin embargo, antes de deslizarse con sigilo hacia un lado de la cama, no pudo reprimir más ese profundo anhelo que surgía desde lo más desconocido de su alma y se acercó nuevamente a él, plantando un último beso en los cálidos labios del durmiente, que sonrió ligeramente entre sueños.

Cuando terminó de recoger sus ropas y vestirse se volvió hacia la silla que se había esforzado en no mirar. La criatura había desaparecido.

Al cruzar las puertas del exterior fue recibida por el fresco aire de la noche. Echó una última mirada al bello y lujoso hotel, en lo alto del cual estaba aquel hombre que acababa de dejar en su letargo. Oyó pisadas dirigirse a ella.

—No he entrado, como usted me lo ordenó —reconoció al instante aquella voz aterciopelada y fría. Supo al momento que él estaba molesto—, pero de haberlo hecho, créame que lo habría impedido a toda costa. No es necesario utilizar magia para adivinar lo que ocurrió hoy entre usted y Hiragizawa-san.

—No me reclames, Etan, sé que no debí hacerlo… lo sé muy bien —se volvió y caminó hacia el auto que estaba aparcado más adelante sin atreverse a mirar al hombre. El varón anduvo los mismos pasos tras ella.

—Usted sabe lo que esto ocasionará, ¿entonces por qué…?

—No lo sé… creo que…

—Siente algo por él… —no era una pregunta, más bien sonaba a una acusación a la que ella no respondió. El joven guardaespaldas se adelantó a ella y le cerró el paso. Ella aún no podía a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Qué siente por Hiragizawa Eriol?

—No lo sé.

Etan tomó en su mano derecha la barbilla de su protegida y la elevó para obligarla a mirarlo de frente. Ella lloraba en silencio, gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y sus ojos violetas se sumían en una profunda tristeza. Inclinó el rostro hacia ella y besó sus labios. Al acercarse aún pudo percibir en su suave piel el aroma de aquel hombre. Escuchó un sollozo ahogado en la garganta femenina y se apartó para analizarla, viendo cómo ella desviaba la mirada.

—No permitiré que él vuelva a acercarse a usted —musitó con frialdad y continuó caminando para abrir la portezuela del auto por donde ella entró enseguida sin pronunciar palabra.

Dio la vuelta al carro y subió de su lado para tomar el volante que apretó entre sus manos hasta que los nudillos perdieron su color.

"_Falta poco…"_ frunció el ceño mientras enfilaba el auto por las calles de la pequeña ciudad "_muy poco para el día…"_

El día en que la Reencarnación de Clow Reed caería en el abismo de la muerte, víctima de la venganza.

"_Sólo entonces ella podrá ser libre"_ observó por el retrovisor a la mujer sentada en el asiento trasero. Suspiró y volvió la vista al camino_. "Aunque no creo que pueda dejar atrás su sufrimiento y superarlo…"_ apretó el volante una vez más.

Eriol Hiragizawa, por su culpa ahora la bella Tomoyo Daidouji tendría que derramar las lágrimas más amargas.

Sin embargo la pregunta adecuada sería: ¿Quién pagaría por aquella falta cometida?

El castigo no sería uno cualquiera, pero sí inmediato y efectivo, y seguramente llegaría de una forma inesperada. Etan sintió pena por su protegida y una rabia incontenible hacia el inglés de ojos azules.

"_Tomoyo-sama…"_

* * *

En Tokio, ciudad que no duerme, las luces que iluminaban las calles aún no conseguían disimular del todo las tinieblas de la noche.

En una casa, una habitación cualquiera, un hombre despertó de su sueño en un sobresalto. Las gotas de sudor perlaban su cuerpo, humedeciendo prontamente sus ropas de dormir.

—No… no es posible —sus ojos desorbitados eran la expresión absoluta del asombro, la incredulidad y el más auténtico horror.

—Sakura… hija —logró hablar con la respiración entrecortada. Su respiración agitada obedecía a las imágenes que aún veía en su mente tras aquel sueño. Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó de la cama y tomó las primeras prendas que vio a la vista.

—Lo siento… pero debes saberlo cuanto antes… —balbuceaba con evidente ansiedad mientras cambiaba sus ropas y recogía los lentes sobre la mesita de noche. Luego, como un rayo que atraviesa la noche iluminándola por brevísimos instantes y dejando el eco de su estruendo retumbando en el aire, una idea alarmante llegó a su mente y se precipitó a la puerta como un poseído.

—¡Sonomi-san…!

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **actualización justo a tiempo, y todo gracias a **Banshee Soel **que me ha recordado que era tiempo (muchas gracias, de verdad no sé dónde tengo la cabeza). ¡Y no sólo eso! Esta linda jovencita también ha hecho un par de dibujos sobre la historia. ¡Qué honor el mío de tener una lectora tan llena de sorpresas! A cualquiera que desee echarles un vistazo puede pasarse por su página de Deviantart (BansheeSoel).  
_

_Pasando al capítulo, me he dado cuenta de algo muy curioso en él, y es que tanto la primera como la última escena van por parte de Fujitaka, un personaje "secundario" (atención, que en realidad cada personaje tiene peso) en la historia. No en vano se llama "Premonición". La pregunta es ¿qué es lo que ha visto el hombre en su último sueño? Y no parece ser el único, pues también tenemos al misterioso guardaespaldas de Tomoyo. Por cierto, quiero presentarles un dibujo de él, pero olvidé el boceto en México y he tenido que empezarlo de cero. El boceto está ahora listo, pero el problema será digitalizarlo (y encontrar el tiempo para terminarlo con estas dos semanas infernales que se me vienen encima). _

_Ahora que menciono las dos semanas infernales... voy a intentar tener ya editado el capítulo antes de que se ponga peor mi tiempo, pero en caso de que no lo logre, espero no desesperen: si no es para dentro de 15 días, el capítulo estará sin falta listo en 3 semanas (saliendo de exámenes), y recalco el **sin falta** ;-)_

_Gracias por leerme y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, que (tanto buenos como malos) son el alimento de todo escritor. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	12. Despedida

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**XII**

**Despedida**

_No pocas veces ya he dicho adiós;  
__conozco las horas desgarradoras de la despedida._

Friedrich Nietzsche

Al despertar todo su mundo estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Ningún sonido había que pudiera indicarle dónde se encontraba. Sentía una presión en su cuerpo, una sensación constante, pero lejana, como si no fuera ella quien la sintiera después de todo, y sin embargo no podía moverse a causa de ese aprisionamiento. Finalmente oyó pasos cerca de ella, pasos resonando en un eco, como aquel que se produce en una sala vacía y espaciosa. Se trataba del andar pausado característico de alguien dueño de las circunstancias.

Bajó la cabeza; no podía ser nadie más…

—¿Qué pretendías, Tomoyo? —la voz femenina resonó por todas partes y ella no sabría ubicar su posición por más que lo intentara.

"_Ser libre" _pensó sin conseguir el coraje para decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Libre? —ah, casi lo había olvidado; cuando quería, Tina verdaderamente era capaz de leer sus pensamientos, como ella misma podía hacerlo con Tina a veces… muy a su pesar.

Esta vez ni siquiera pudo pensar en una objeción. Era culpable, lo sabía. Ahora, sólo quedaba enfrentar las consecuencias.

—Libre… —repitió Tina—. ¿Crees que yo soy libre?

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Sin necesidad de verla, Tomoyo podía afirmar la ira que dominaba a la poderosa mujer.

—¡Contesta! —ante la furiosa exclamación, el lugar se iluminó intensamente, y la fuente de luz era, sin duda, aquel fuego abrasador que se encendió implacable a los pies de la amatista, que sintió su calor más allá de la piel, quemándole el alma. Fue entonces, y sólo entonces, que supo que se trataba de un sueño… como tantos otros. Aunque esta vez era diferente… esta vez era ella quien ardía en la pira. Comprendió que la presión que había sentido en su pecho desde el inicio se debía a las cuerdas que la mantenían atada a un madero clavado en la tierra. Las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos por la cercanía. Una flama tan viva como lo había sido aquella que calentara su corazón hacía unas horas, estando en brazos de…

—¡Deja de pensar en él! —ahora escuchaba, además del crepitar del fuego, la respiración acelerada de Tina, ahogada en odio y rencor—. Yo estoy aquí para acabar con él, pero tú te entregas a él… ¡_tú_! —oyó sus pasos acercándose más, pero ella continuaba con la cabeza gacha—. ¿Crees que su sonrisa es encantadora? —pronunció con desdén—, ¿Crees que sus labios son sublimes, que sus palabras son dulces… que sus ojos son sinceros?

Sí.

—Estúpida —le oyó musitar entre dientes y el fuego ardió más, sofocándola con el humo y su calor.

—Él… no es malo, no es como tú dices —apenas se atrevió a susurrar.

—¡No te atrevas a decir eso! Él es un traidor… Clow Reed es el más vil de los traidores… el más falso de todos, el más cruel y miserable.

—Eriol no es Clow-san.

—La misma alma en diferente piel, eso es todo. Clow Reed habita ese cuerpo y yo misma lo destruiré, pero antes acabaré con todo lo que él ama… de la misma manera en que él lo hizo conmigo.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos y miró a la iracunda mujer, encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules furiosos como el mar.

—Por favor… no lo hagas —sin embargo sus palabras, como muchas otras veces, cayeron en oídos sordos.

—Uno por uno, ¿entiendes? —masculló Tina—. ¿Quieres elegir tú al primero? Ése será en honor a tu desobediencia, aunque a Hiragizawa Eriol lo dejaré al último.

—¡Ellos no tienen culpa alguna! —defendió— ¡Ni siquiera saben lo que pasó!

Las cuerdas que amarraban su cuerpo inmovilizándolo contra el madero en llamas se tensaron y ella supo que había provocado a la hechicera.

—¡_Ellos_ tampoco tenían culpa alguna! —la voz de Tina sonaba como un cristal golpeado por un trozo de metal, un cristal próximo a romperse.

—¡Sakura no te ha hecho nada!

—Jane nunca lastimó a una sola criatura.

—¡Li-kun también es inocente!

—Elizabeth también lo era.

—Subaru-san… —pronunció con voz quebrada, ahogada en su propio desespero.

—El Conde Doomhill…

Tomoyo se mordió el labio. A cada nombre inocente que pronunciaba, ella también tenía otro que, sin embargo, había pagado una condena inmerecida.

—Pero… —susurró con voz débil, incapaz de continuar su protesta. Gruesas lágrimas recorrían ahora sus mejillas.

—También lo eran la Condesa de Doomhill, además de Mary, Leonor, Beatriz… ¡Robert! —pudo ver entonces con sus propios ojos el color en el rostro de la mujer, mejillas encendidas por la ira, los labios temblorosos y torcidos en una mueca de dolor, las lágrimas que escapaban de ese par de hermosos zafiros.

—Por favor… —quiso suplicar—, por favor…

—¡Eran inocentes! — las llamas se elevaron con fuerza como si quisieran alcanzar el cielo, obedientes al grito desgarrado de Tina. Con la intensa luz Tomoyo ya no pudo ver aquellos ojos inundados en lágrimas—. Pero _él_ no tuvo piedad, así que no me pidas que yo la tenga… —escuchó un sollozo de rabia—. ¡No me pidas que la tenga con él!

Ahora su propio cuerpo era sacudido por los sollozos que le impedían hablar, formando un nudo en su garganta al imaginar el dolor que ella sentía. La traición de un amigo, el sufrimiento de aquellos a quienes amaba y la impotencia de perderlos sin poder hacer nada pese a ser una hechicera superior. Pero no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos mientras una despiadada venganza caía sobre sus amigos y la historia se repetía una vez más. Si pudiera hacer algo… si tan sólo supiera qué hacer, qué decir, qué pensar… cómo actuar.

—¿Por qué lo haces? Vengarte sólo te causará más dolor —habló con apenas un hilo de voz—. Tan sólo mírate, estás sufriendo. Sentir rencor sólo te hará recordar el pasado una y otra vez. Además… ¿Qué harás cuando termines con esto? —se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Te sentirás satisfecha? ¿Serás libre? —su propia voz temblaba por el llanto y apenas pudo balbucear lo siguiente con voz sofocada—. Nada de lo que hagas los traerá de vuelta.

Las lágrimas seguían bañando sus mejillas y nublando su visión mientras esperaba alguna réplica, pero el silencio y el chisporrotear de las llamas fueron su única respuesta. Había esperado que ella le gritara, o que llorara, o que le dijera cualquier cosa, incluso que tratara de hacer aquel sueño más real y le quemara verdaderamente la piel (podía hacerlo, lo sabía perfectamente), pero nada de esto sucedió.

A lo lejos escuchó el rumor de algo que se movía, quizás sólo era el eco de las llamas envueltas en el silencio. Nadie podía estar ahí más que ellas dos… siempre ellas dos.

Severos y longevos minutos transitaron frente a sus ojos sin que alguna de ellas osara romper el silencio que se había convertido en una inquebrantable muralla. Por un instante Tomoyo se aventuró a pensar que quizás, sólo quizás, había logrado hacer desistir a Tina.

—Ya que tú no lo harás, yo elegiré por ti… —la voz que oyó ahora era distinta. Ya no sonaba entrecortada ni furiosa, sino lejana y fría como los extremos polares de la Tierra. Su corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho cuando supo lo que eso quería decir—. Muy pronto la sangre del primero correrá iniciando mi venganza. Y escúchame bien, Tomoyo, la primera muerte llevará tu nombre escrito en ella. Atravesaré su pecho con _Sword_ en compensación por lo que has hecho esta tarde. Considéralo una paga por haberte entregado a la reencarnación de ese traidor. Espero que así aprendas a no desobedecerme.

—¡No! —gritó envuelta en el terror y la desesperación. Con el anuncio de Tina, el tiempo se había adelantado y todo era culpa suya.

—Te aconsejo despedirte de todos, porque no sabrás quién será el primero —escuchó la sentencia reverberar en la oscuridad. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que el fuego se había extinguido, dejándola nuevamente en la negrura.

—¡Tina-sama! —no sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

—Y esta vez no podrás hacer nada para interferir, te lo aseguro.

—¡Por favor… Tina-sama! —llamó una vez más, pero sus palabras cayeron en el vacío. Tina se había ido.

* * *

La luna, su compañera, iluminaba débilmente el cielo. La noche, su refugio, cubría la ciudad bajo su manto, envolviendo su existencia en la oscuridad y el silencio. Debía admitir que su existencia siempre había sido así.

No, no siempre…

En alguna época los rayos del sol eran como cálidas caricias en su piel y el aroma del campo una delicia para su alma ingenua.

—"_¿De qué dudas, Yue?"_

Cerró los ojos y la oscura Tomoeda desapareció para él. En su lugar vio una casa en un enorme prado lleno de flores. Casi pudo percibir el olor frutal de los árboles durante la primavera.

—"_¿Extrañas aquellos tiempos? Era agradable, eso crees ¿verdad?"._

Al menos era más sencillo.

—"_Pero entonces no sabías nada. No eras más que un niño"._

Un niño…

_**China, cuatro siglos atrás.**_

—¿Qué haces, Yue? —se volvió al escuchar la cálida voz de su amo. No pudo evitar sonreír. Entonces el alto sujeto observó a la criatura que balanceaba sus alas, montada con múltiples pares de delicadas patas sobre uno de sus largos dedos.

—Clow… —él no le dejaba llamarle amo. Era más que eso, era como un padre.

—Es una mariposa —sonrió el aludido—. ¿Te gusta?

¿Gustar? Por supuesto. Era algo nuevo y fascinante, al igual que los árboles, las flores, el césped, las nubes, el cielo, los olores, los colores, el sol que le quemaba los ojos al intentar verlo de frente y la luna que le sonreía de noche. Incluso el soplo del aire era maravilloso.

Todos sus recuerdos no distaban más allá de una semana. Lo primero que había llamado su atención al momento de abrir los ojos fue el rostro de su amo. Era su amo, eso lo supo con sólo ver dentro de sus ojos azules. Algo fluía dentro de él, algo cálido y fresco a la vez, y ese algo se agitaba al momento de mirar a aquel hombre y reaccionó en el instante en el que oyó su voz. Le pertenecía. Más tarde sabría que aquello que corría por su sangre era magia, magia nacida de Clow Reed, magia que vivía en él y que le hacía vivir a la vez gracias a _él_. Totalmente le pertenecía, pero él jamás se quejaría, él sería feliz con eso, al igual que la extraña bestia de cuerpo cubierto de pelo dorado que olfateaba el aire y se removía inquieta a su lado. Su _hermano_.

En estos momentos, una semana después de aquel primer encuentro, había aprendido ya muchas cosas. Sabía que podía hablar gracias a que su "padre" le había transmitido esa habilidad en el mismo momento de su creación, al igual que a quien ahora conocía como _Kerberos_; sabía, además, que gracias a los dotes que le obsequió su creador también era capaz de leer a placer la infinidad de libros que éste tenía dispersos por toda la casa, aunque no los entendiera en absoluto por su complejidad.

Poco a poco iba descubriendo los misterios de ese mundo nuevo. Se maravilló en su primer día ante cada cambio de luz al pasar el tiempo, ante la sombra que le seguía a todos lados y se alargaba a placer, adoptando a su manera su forma alada, estirándola y deformándola con el paso de las horas. Se sorprendió en incontables ocasiones cada vez que, al menor movimiento involuntario o cambio de humor, esas dos _cosas_ gigantes y estorbosas se removían en su espalda y dispersaban sus blancas plumas (así les decía Clow) por doquier. Por la tarde incluso tuvo que echarse hacia atrás (asustado o fascinado, eso nunca lo sabría) cuando vio en el agua a una criatura hermosa que imitaba cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos con terrible exactitud.

—Ése eres tú, Yue —le había dicho _Clow_. Él no comprendía. ¿Cómo podía ser él si estaba de pie sobre la hierba y no bajo el agua? ¿Cómo podía estar en dos lados a la vez? Sin embargo el otro no había hecho otra cosa que sonreír ante su expresión confundida—. Es una bella imagen, ¿no te parece?

Dudoso, había vuelto a acercarse y contemplar el agua. Nuevamente esa criatura aparecía ante él. Cabellos largos y plateados, más largos (mucho más) incluso que los de Clow, y de color brillante en comparación con aquéllos; piel blanca y fina, muy parecida a la de su amo; ojos alargados y violáceos, ligeramente plateados en los bordes, muy distintos a los del otro, cuyas orbes eran sencillamente hermosas con su tono azul profundo y sublime; y labios delgados, otra característica similar a la de Clow. Pero, a pesar de todo, la expresión de esa imagen era lo que más la diferenciaba de la de su Señor: una criatura ingenua y dudosa con la boca abierta, totalmente contraria a la sonrisa encantadora y misteriosa de su padre.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y el ser en el agua hizo lo mismo. Sin saberlo, su corazón se aceleraba con ese nuevo conocimiento.

—¿Te gusta, Yue? —sonrió ante la mención de su propio nombre. Le agradaba cómo sonaba en aquella voz. Pasó saliva y asintió, aún confundido.

Aquel mismo primer día, un fenómeno más le aceleró el corazón cuando la luz comenzó a debilitarse a su alrededor. La misma reacción tuvo el león que jugueteaba con sus propias alas en el césped, intentando mordisquear la punta y lanzando un alarido de dolor cada vez que lo conseguía. Clow los invitó a ambos a sentarse a su lado sobre una planicie más alta en la superficie. Así, juntos observaron el cielo incendiándose en una explosión impresionante de colores. Un escalofrío subió por su cuerpo y Kerberos se puso de pie, inquieto. Clow tomó la mano de Yue y la apretó con gentileza, y con la otra acarició la cabeza de su hermano, quien bajó las orejas mansamente. El espectáculo continuó y ambos supieron que no había nada qué temer; su _padre_ los protegería de ser necesario. Lentamente las sombras en el suelo se alargaban y todo cambiaba de color, teñido con un naranja que lo cubría y transformaba todo. La esfera brillante ("el Sol", había dicho Clow durante la tarde) bajaba y se ocultaba en las montañas, como si quisiera jugar con ellas. El cielo lo despedía envuelto en una fiesta de colores y los pájaros volaban con urgencia hacia los árboles (¿para qué? él no lo sabía). Era como si el mundo entero sufriera un cambio inexplicable sumido en una atmósfera embriagante. Finalmente, agonizantemente, la luz murió.

—¿A dónde fue, Clow? —Kerberos se alzó en sus cuatro patas nuevamente y buscó con la mirada en los alrededores. Sin darse cuenta de ello, Yue hacía lo mismo—. Clow, ¡tráelo de vuelta! —pidió, confundido. Sonreía como si pensara que todo era tan sólo un juego planeado por su amo, pero también había temor en sus ojos. Yue lo comprendía, él mismo no sabía si reír o llorar. ¿Por qué todo estaba tan… oscuro? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Sin saber cómo, conoció por vez primera el tremor en su cuerpo, el acelerado latir en su cuello, la respiración agitada… el pánico.

—Tranquilos —la voz de su amo, lo primero que había conocido y lo más reconfortante hasta ahora, sonaba suave y tranquila. La mano que sujetaba la suya la apretó un poco más con firmeza y ternura a la vez.

—Pe-pero… —el león movía la cola con ansiedad, sin embargo el joven humano únicamente sonreía. Luego apartó su mano de la cabeza de la bestia para señalar con un largo dedo a otro punto de la bóveda celeste en penumbra. Los dos seres, aún sin comprender nada, siguieron aquella dirección y sus mandíbulas cayeron al ver con los ojos abiertos una esfera de brillante y blanca que subía por el cielo.

—Ahí está —parpadeó Yue.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Kerberos—. ¿Qué le hiciste, Clow? —preguntó ingenuamente—. Está muy pequeño… y no me lastima verlo. Además… —hizo un puchero y agitó las alas con escándalo—. ¿Por qué se ve así? ¡Me gustaba más antes!

Sin embargo Yue estaba fascinado. Era lo más impresionante que había visto hasta el momento (además de la sublime sonrisa y los ojos de su _padre_). Sentía nuevamente que algo fluía en él, casi podía oír una voz en su interior, como la campanilla de cristal que Clow tenía en su cuarto de estudio. Ésta le llamaba hacia esa esfera de hermosura innombrable. Le resultaba imposible apartar la mirada e inexplicablemente su vista se nubló, su respiración se contuvo y algo cálido se apoderó de su cuerpo, corriendo por él, llenándolo, sacudiendo su ser y haciendo una trifulca en su mente novata. Incluso sus cabellos se movieron con vida propia, como si ellos también sintieran ese llamado y quisieran responder a él. Sintió el aire agitarse a su alrededor y en un momento todo lo demás desapareció para él.

—¡Yue! —oyó a lo lejos la voz de su hermano—, ¿Qué haces?

—Yue —le llamó su amo.

Parpadeó y miró hacia donde ellos estaban, pero el pánico le inundó al descubrir que los miraba hacia abajo. Ambos estaban de pie sobre el suelo, contemplando hacia arriba… hacia él. Clow sonreía mientras Kerberos brincaba intentando alcanzar con su hocico las puntas de su largo cabello plateado que ondeaba con el aire.

—¡Qué…! —su cuerpo se tensó y se sintió caer— ¡Clow!

Tocó el suelo… no, no lo hizo, pues pronto descubrió que había caído directamente sobre el joven humano, cuyos brazos le rodeaban.

—¡Lo-lo siento! —declaró con la respiración aún acelerada por el susto. ¿Qué había pasado? Sin embargo el otro continuaba sonriendo. Con el paso del tiempo descubriría lo difícil que sería lograr borrar aquella sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-sí —reposó el rostro sobre el pecho del varón, no siendo más que un niño tembloroso a pesar de su cuerpo alto y delgado, adulto a los ojos de cualquier humano—, ¿Qu-qué fue eso, Clow?

—Se llama Luna. ¿Te gusta?

Él temblaba sin cesar.

—No-no lo sé —y escuchó contra su oído la risa del humano brotando en su pecho.

—¿Qué sentiste al verla?

—No lo sé…

—¿Te gustó entonces?

—S-si —contestó tímidamente tras un largo y reflexivo silencio y se hizo un ovillo entre los brazos de Clow.

—Lo sabía.

En un día, su primer día, Yue, el hijo de la Luna, se había conocido a sí mismo, a su padre y creador, a su hermano, así como el día, el misterio del sol, los árboles, el agua, la noche y la belleza de la Luna… su madre.

—¿En qué piensas? —de pie bajo la sombra de un árbol, siete días después, ese hombre le hablaba. Ahora él sabía que era un mago (el más poderoso seguramente, pensaba con orgullo), no un dios ni un padre, y que no sólo los había creado a él y a Kerberos, sino a un gran número de criaturas que vivían en unas extrañas cartas. Aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, pero hasta ahora comprendía que, de alguna manera u otra, él debía cuidar de ellas.

Con gusto haría algo así, después de todo ellas eran como sus hermanas también.

—Yo puedo hacer lo mismo… —miró a la mariposa que ahora escapaba de su dedo revoloteando en el aire—, puedo hacer eso —señaló.

—¿Hablas de _volar_?

—Lo hice una vez, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó ingenuamente. Por supuesto que _él_ lo recordaría.

—Sí.

Yue sonrió nuevamente y miró hacia arriba, hacia las nubes que, ligeras, surcaban el cielo.

—Pero… —titubeó—, aún no sé cómo lo hice.

El joven rió y Yue sintió que algo cosquilleaba en sus mejillas. Si pudiera verse en un espejo o en el lago que había en la parte trasera de la inmensa propiedad, sabría que su rostro había adquirido un curioso color rosado, lo que seguramente era la causa de que Clow riera con más ganas aún.

—Sé paciente, Yue, aprenderás. Aún te quedan muchas cosas por aprender.

Él asintió. Sí, aún había mucho por aprender, cosas interesantes y maravillosas, y él las descubriría con la misma fascinación con que ahora descubría el aroma del azahar y el danzar de los pétalos de sakura al caer mecidos por el viento.

_**Tomoeda, tiempo presente.**_

Abrió los ojos para ver nuevamente la pequeña ciudad desde la torre del reloj. Tantas cosas habían cambiado...

No, _todo_ había cambiado en realidad.

Nada era lo mismo ante sus ojos. En aquel entonces, ingenuo e ignorante como era, aún le quedaba conocer lo que había más allá del jardín del mago. Aún no conocía la naturaleza humana (la _verdadera_ naturaleza humana), aún no conocía a su otro yo, las verdaderas consecuencias que acarreaba el uso de la magia, esa misma magia que poseían Clow, Kerberos y él mismo. Aún desconocía entonces la fatalidad de la muerte y de su propio destino, los reveses que da la vida y la tortura de las eras.

Un "caminante de las eras", le había llamado el sirviente de Tina.

—"_No esperabas todo esto."_

Ni en sus más remotos sueños.

—"_No sabías que Clow moriría y los dejaría solos…"_

Solos… por siglos... esperando.

—"_Que quedarías a merced de una nueva dueña…"_

Que sería tan duro aceptar que una chiquilla ocupara el lugar de su amado Clow.

—"_Que Clow reencarnaría y tendría otros guardianes…"_

De sólo imaginarlo en aquellos días se habría vuelto loco.

—"_Que esa mujer desquiciada aparecería con ese tipo y sus alas de dragón."_

Que alguien odiaría tanto a su padre, a su creador, queriendo destruir todo lo que de alguna manera también era parte de su identidad.

—"_¿Pero qué es lo que menos esperabas, Yue-kun?"_

Muchas cosas… tantas cosas…

—"_Que serías tan miserable… amando a tu Protegida."_

¿Amar, había dicho su otro yo? Yue frunció el ceño, un gesto que cada vez se hacía más frecuente en él. No, una criatura como él no podría tener esa clase de sentimientos. Él no era humano…

Alguna vez creyó que los humanos eran criaturas increíbles, pero luego pensó que eran inalcanzables; más tarde juró que no eran más que seres miserables y pútridos, y no obstante un tiempo después supo que eran incomprensibles a la vez que impredecibles. Los repudió al tiempo que los admiró; guardó rencor hacia su vida frágil y efímera para después envidiarla al descubrir cuán solitaria era la longevidad.

Pero… ¿Odio? ¿Amor? ¿Realmente él podía sentir algo parecido, algo tan _humano_?

—"_Tus queridos humanos. Ya has sufrido mucho protegiéndolos siempre."_

Y sin embargo ésa era su función. De eso se trataba ser un Guardián. Nunca se había pertenecido a sí mismo, nunca lo haría. Su existencia estaba dada por y para los humanos. Nada más.

—"_¿Y aún así harás _esto_ por ellos… por tu querida Sakura?"_

Bajó la cabeza recordando las últimas palabras que había escuchado de sus labios esa misma noche, apenas unas horas atrás. Algo que jamás hubiera imaginado oír.

_"Te necesito a mi lado"_

Pero no era estando a su lado como podría protegerla de su nuevo enemigo.

—"_¿Realmente sacrificarás todo lo que tienes por ellos… lo _único_ que te queda?"_

—¿Sacrificar? No tengo nada que sacrificar —sonrió con amarga ironía.

_Nada_ que él poseyera realmente.

—"_Yue…"_

—Nada.

Qué tarde lo había comprendido. Pero al menos ahora _ella_ estaría a salvo.

—"_Está bien, como quieras_. _No puedo negarme a un trato como éste."_

Miró a la luna una vez más. Una vez, la primera vez, casi había llorado con sólo verla. Ahora su alma también lloraba, pero esta vez todo estaba muy lejos de ser como en aquella noche; esta vez no era alegría lo que nublaba sus ojos; esta vez no estaba al lado de aquellos que compartían la vida con él, pero lo más importante era que esta vez no descubría ni saludaba al mundo; esta vez… se despedía.

—"_Ya contemplaste a tu Card Mistress por última vez. Ahora despídete de tu madre."_

Su última noche de luna.

* * *

—Ve a descansar —sugirió al hombre a su lado al observar su semblante cansado. El otro no se inmutó.

—Te di mi palabra de que te ayudaría a velar por ella —argumentó Subaru con su usual serenidad—. Tú mismo me has contado lo que te dijo ese sujeto.

—Vidente o no, ese tipo se equivoca… —gruñó Touya—. No permitiré que le pase nada a mi hermana, pero puedo cuidar solo de ella, así que descansa un poco —insistió lanzando una mirada de soslayo al médium.

—Pero….

—Yo no necesito dormir —emitió una pequeña sonrisa irónica—. Estoy muerto, ¿recuerdas? Vuelve al hotel, yo te lo haré saber si esa maldita mujer se aparece.

El líder de los Sumeragi asintió y poniéndose de pie caminó en la oscuridad, deteniéndose tras escasos pasos con el ceño fruncido.

—Touya…

—Sí, yo también lo sentí —el trigueño miró en dirección noroeste, lo mismo que el médium—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—No lo sé… pero parece que el guardián de tu hermana ha decidido actuar por su propia cuenta.

—Yue… —susurró para sí el ente con preocupación.

* * *

La mañana había amanecido húmeda. Al parecer una lluvia ligera había caído durante la madrugada, casi al rayar el alba. Se sentía totalmente agobiada. Durante la noche su sueño no había sido en absoluto reparador, pero en realidad su estado mental era infinitamente más patético que el de su cuerpo sin reposo. Estaba hecha una maraña de nervios, preocupaciones y tristezas.

Al mirarse al espejo no le fue difícil notar las ojeras y el apagado tono de sus ojos violetas que casi parecían atraer la atención a propósito haciendo contraste con el azul pálido de las ropas en las que se había cambiado. Aplicó un poco de maquillaje y peinó su cabello, cuidando que el flequillo ya un poco largo cayera sobre sus ojos para cubrir su semblante. Así, salió de la habitación sin echar otro vistazo a su reflejo.

Llegó al comedor como de costumbre y encontró a su madre ya sentada en la mesa, quien le dio los buenos días.

—Buenos días mamá —le regresó el saludo fingiendo una sonrisa. La mujer pareció notar algo, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Pronto sirvieron el desayuno y ambas comieron en un silencio que no fue interrumpido hasta que Sonomi Daidouji habló:

—¿Sucede algo, Tomoyo?

—No… —se sacó una sonrisa de la manga y consiguió que el gesto pareciera sincero. Años de práctica—. Estoy bien, aunque amanecí un poco torcida, eso es todo —fingió tener una molestia en el cuello y Sonomi asintió.

—Puedo recomendarte un masajista. Yamamoto-san es…

—Descuida, no hay problema —hizo a un lado el asunto con un movimiento de su mano.

—Como quieras —Sonomi bebió de su jugo antes de cambiar de tema—. Hija, tengo que salir del país por unas semanas.

—¿Cuándo?

—En una hora iré al aeropuerto para tomar mi avión.

—No me habías dicho nada.

—Fue algo repentino, tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos a América.

—¿Qué asuntos?

Sonomi miró su desayuno. Las rebanadas de melón a su izquierda parecían burlarse de ella. Frunció el ceño y les lanzó una mirada como si ellas fueran las culpables de todo…

_**Parque pingüino, la noche anterior.**_

Miró a la figura sentada en una banca solitaria del parque. En realidad todas las bancas estaban desiertas a las tres de la mañana.

—¿Qué pasa? —fue su único saludo. Estaba irritada por haber sido solicitada a esa hora, pero también francamente mortificada. Nadie llama a la línea personal de Sonomi Daidouji en la madrugada sin tener una razón para ello… menos aún Fujitaka Kinomoto.

—Siento haberte hecho venir a esta hora…

—Mejor dime qué sucede —el ser directa era una de las características que distinguían a la exitosa empresaria. El hombre se levantó de su lugar y la miró. Ella no pudo descifrar su mirada bajo la tenue luz de las farolas.

—Debes irte del país cuanto antes.

—¿Qué?

—Vete y no vuelvas… —Fujitaka se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto cansado—. Por favor Sonomi, pase lo que pase, no vuelvas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —contempló al hombre como si estuviera trepado en el lomo de un elefante y a punto de escupir fuego por la boca. Su aturdimiento no podía ser para menos.

—De salvar tu vida… y la de tu hija.

—¿Qué?

**_Mansión Daidouji, tiempo presente_.**

—Ha surgido un nuevo proyecto de expansión hacia Norteamérica —explicó o, más bien, mintió. No apartó los ojos de su plato. Odiaba tener que mentirle a su propia hija.

—¿En América?

—Sí.

"_Y, Sonomi-san: nadie debe saber a dónde vas… ni siquiera yo… ni siquiera Tomoyo"._

—Comprendo. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien —Tomoyo volvió a su desayuno, _"Quizás sea lo mejor…"_

* * *

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar el timbre y se levantó de la mesa.

—No te vayas a comer mi plato, Kero —advirtió a la bestiecilla antes de caminar a la puerta a recibir a su inesperada visita.

—Sakura —le sorprendió ser saludada por la voz de su padre y verlo allí en el umbral.

—¡Papá! —no pudo simular su alegría—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ah… ¡perdón, pasa! —le invitó con una sonrisa.

El hombre ingresó y se acomodó en la sala de la que antes era su casa y miró su reloj: no tenía mucho tiempo.

—Sakura, hija, siéntate —le pidió dando unas palmaditas en el lugar a su lado para invitarla al notar que ella pretendía ofrecerle algo. La joven hizo lo indicado un tanto confundida.

—¿Pasa algo, papá? —parpadeó y lo vio suspirar.

—Has tenido problemas últimamente, hija —no era una pregunta y ella lo miró aún más extrañada.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Hablo de esa mujer, de Tina Doomhill... —notó que ella palidecía y continuó—. Sí, Sakura, sé lo que está pasando. Sé todo lo que has pasado desde que eras sólo una niña, todo sobre Kerberos y Yue, tus guardianes… sobre tus cartas y el mago Clow, incluso sobre Syaoran-kun y Hiragizawa-kun —cerró los ojos y agregó en silencio: _"Y sobre Tomoyo…"_

—¿C-cómo…? —La sorpresa e incredulidad de Sakura no podrían dar para más al escuchar a su progenitor pronunciar semejantes palabras. ¿Cómo podría él saber todo eso?

—Discúlpame, pero no hay tiempo para explicarte cómo lo sé ni desde cuándo… —se quitó los lentes, cansado—, lo que ahora importa es lo que está por pasar. Hija, ¿has tenido algún sueño recurrente últimamente?

Ella asintió lentamente, aturdida.

—Hay una lanza en tu sueño… —reveló él, asombrándola nuevamente—. Esa lanza será tu nuevo _instrumento_… —omitió intencionalmente la palabra _arma—._ Con él podrás cumplir tu más profundo deseo: proteger a los tuyos; pero a cambio tendrás que sacrificar algo muy importante.

—¿Por qué… por qué dices eso, papá?

—Te espera mucho sufrimiento hija, pero lo importante es que debes ser fuerte, pase lo que pase, y no dejarte vencer.

—Pero…

—Ella siempre estará un paso adelante, así que no podrás detenerte a llorar por los que mueran… —odió pronunciar esa palabra, y más aún cuando el bello rostro de su hija sufrió una transformación despiadada—, porque deberás luchar por los que aún seguirán con vida.

—¡No! No dejaré que…

—No importa cuánto te esfuerces, algunas personas a las que amas se irán de tu lado… —él la interrumpió y se detestó por tener que sonar tan frío al respecto—, y lo último que debes hacer es culparte por ello. Esta batalla nació hace siglos con un río de sangre y terminará igual.

—¡No! —Sakura cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos y Fujitaka la oyó sollozar—. No… no… ¡No es cierto!

Sin poder soportarlo un segundo más, Fujitaka la abrazó y sintió a su hija temblar en sus brazos, sacudida por los sollozos. Se odió por hacerle esto, se odió por darle esas noticias de manera tan abrupta y con semejantes palabras, pero se odió más aún por no poder decirle toda la verdad… por no atreverse a decirle lo peor, por no ser capaz de hacerla sufrir más. Pero lo sabía: su pequeña era aún una chica sensible, ella no soportaría la verdad. Aún si la supiera no habría nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto… nada aparte de perder la razón.

Mejor llegar cuerda hasta el final.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación de tener a su hija en brazos como cuando era sólo una niña, un bebé de enormes ojos verdes en una carita regordeta; igual de diminuta… igual de indefensa… igual de ingenua e inocente.

"_Lo siento… hija"_ retuvo una obstinada lágrima y aspiró su olor único. Se llevaría consigo cada pequeño detalle, cada aroma, cada gesto y cada sonido. Se llevaría hasta el final el último abrazo que daría a su hija…

* * *

Se había sentado en la que solía ser su habitación principal cuando no era más que una niña. El sofá al centro había sido cambiado por uno nuevo, lo mismo que todo el equipo de video y sonido, actualizándose a los nuevos formatos de edición y lectura con el paso del tiempo. La pantalla en la que ahora se proyectaba la imagen de una niña de cabellos castaños en su uniforme de la Escuela Primaria de Tomoeda también había sido reemplazada.

—¿En verdad grabarás esto, Tomoyo-chan?— se oía una voz atravesar el cuarto y la pantalla reflejaba mejillas rosadas.

—¡Claro! Es importante que capture cada instante en la vida de la _Valiente Card Captor_

La diminuta criatura en su regazo alzó la cabeza y ambas orejas en alerta y ella bajó el volumen al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta y dejó pasar a Ukyo, la joven empleada doméstica.

—Tomoyo-sama, un joven que se presentó como Hiragizawa Eriol la busca en la puerta —su cuerpo se tensó al oír el nombre en voz de la mujer. El animalillo que descansaba sobre el sofá bostezó y miró a la mujer del servicio con indiferencia.

—Dile que lo siento, pero no puedo atenderlo —subió nuevamente el volumen de la vieja grabación y acarició a la gatita, que ronroneó y movió ligeramente la cola.

—Como usted diga —Ukyo salió de la habitación y nuevamente lo único que escuchó fue el sonido del teatro en casa que retumbó cuando en otra toma la pobre niña de ojos verdes tropezó contra un montículo de pelotas y equipo deportivo a toda velocidad, causando un maremagno de pelotas de basketball. Pero al poco rato la felina de blanco pelaje volvió a ponerse en alerta y la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Ukyo? —preguntó mientras bajaba nuevamente el volumen.

—Lo siento, pero parece que ella está tomando una siesta —la voz masculina que escuchó le heló la sangre y la hizo volverse de inmediato.

—Eriol… —musitó severamente sorprendida. Su mascota miró al visitante y se puso sobre sus cuatro patas.

—Lamento tener que interrumpirte, comprendo que estés _realmente_ ocupada viendo tus viejas películas —pronunció con un inconfundible el sarcasmo. Eriol nunca le había hablado con ese tono, pero no podía culparlo por estar molesto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —maldijo el hilo de voz que delataba su nerviosismo. Se puso de pie para encararlo mejor.

—Preguntándome lo mismo de ti. Ayer por la noche recuerdo haberme ido a la cama con una hermosa mujer después de hacerle el amor… —Tomoyo bajó la mirada ante estas últimas palabras—, así que lo lógico era que despertara con ella a mi lado, pero parece que en algún momento de la noche ella decidió que sería mejor desaparecer, de modo que descubrí mi cama vacía por la mañana y he decidido saber qué pasó —se encogió de hombros y la miró de una manera indescifrable—. En occidente y medio oriente tenemos un dicho que probablemente conocerás tras haber vivido en Francia: "Si la montaña no va a Mahoma…"

—¿Has venido a reclamarme?

—¿Reclamarte? —alzó una ceja irónica—, ¿Crees que debería?

—Seguramente Ukyo te dijo que no quería recibir visitas.

—Algo así mencionó antes de caer dormida. Ahora dime por qué te escondes.

—El que seas un mago no te da derecho a dormir a mi servidumbre.

—Si de eso se trata me disculparé con ella en persona —él no se dejó afectar por su réplica—, aunque tendría que explicarle algunas cosas…

—¿A qué has venido?

—Creí que ya te lo había dicho —Eriol observó que el minino lo miraba con ojos amenazantes—, aunque podría aprovechar para preguntar en dónde puedo encontrar a la dulce mujer con la que he pasado la noche más increíble de mi vida.

Ella sintió una punzada al escuchar esto. Sabía que él tenía todo el derecho de reclamarle. Era ella quien había errado desde un principio… era ella quien ocultaba los secretos.

—Olvida lo que pasó… imagina que nunca sucedió —¿Cómo podía pedirle algo que ella misma no podía hacer? Con sólo pensar en ello podía sentir en su persona cada uno de sus besos, podía revivir en su piel los escalofríos que la sacudían la noche anterior estando en sus brazos.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Tomoyo únicamente asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. La firme postura de ese hombre hacía flaquear su decisión. Él se acercó en un inesperado movimiento y sujetó un mechón de su cabello con tres dedos. Tomoyo sintió que algo brincaba en su pecho y tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás ante su cercanía.

—¿De qué huyes, Tomoyo? —volvió a preguntar él sin dejar ir su cabello y ella apartó la mirada. Sentía como si él pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando con sólo mirarla a los ojos.

—De…. de nada —reconoció el patético titubeo en su voz. A nadie engañaría, menos aún a la Reencarnación de Clow.

—Tomoyo, te prometí que te protegería, pero no puedo hacerlo mientras no me permitas acercarme a ti —Eriol suavizó su tono de voz, aunque ella pensó que hubiera preferido un grito y reclamaciones al por mayor. La gentileza de ese hombre sólo lograba hacerla sentir más culpable.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior. _"No, soy yo quien no podrá protegerte si sigues acercándote a mí"_ con esta nueva idea se alejó otros dos pasos y él tuvo que soltar su negro mechón.

—¿Por qué no me dices lo que te pasa?— nuevamente se había molestado por su rechazo—. Sé que escondes algo Tomoyo, pero no puedo adivinar lo que es y no puedo hacer nada por ti en esta situación. ¿Cuál es tu secreto? —se acercó y con una mano en su mentón le obligó a encararlo cuando ella desvió la mirada—, ¿De qué tienes miedo? Puedes engañar a Sakura, pero no a mí.

Ella quiso replicar, pero no le salió la voz y su cuerpo no le respondía en absoluto. Quería alejarse, recordando una y otra vez las amenazas de Tina, pero simplemente no podía. No quería lastimar más a sus amigos, pero parecía que cada paso que daba sólo contribuía a empeorarlo todo. Y ahora él tenía todo el derecho a odiarla si así lo quería.

"_Lo siento" _su vista se nubló y tuvo que apretar los dientes y respirar hondo para intentar contener las lágrimas "_¡Lo siento tanto, Eriol!"_

—Sólo te pido que confíes en mí…

—Vete… —cerró los ojos para impedir el paso al llanto sin conseguir ocultar su voz quebrada—, por favor.

—Está bien —la firme mano que sujetaba su barbilla aflojó su agarre sin liberarla del todo, pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente estática para retener su sobresalto cuando de pronto sintió en sus labios el inolvidable sabor de la boca masculina. Su cuerpo entero se paralizó con la onda eléctrica que lo recorrió.

"_No… por favor"_ suplicó en silencio por un poco de piedad cuando la otra mano de Eriol la atrajo hacia él por la cintura. Ella apretó los párpados intentando recobrar un poco de conciencia—. No… —repitió esta vez con voz trémula cuando él le dio un segundo de aire, pero nuevamente su boca la poseyó. Después el inglés liberó sus labios nuevamente para trazar con los suyos un camino por su mandíbula hasta su oreja.

—Yo también tengo un secreto… —susurró contra su lóbulo, arrancándole un escalofrío y haciéndola contener el aliento—. Te quiero, Daidouji Tomoyo.

Su corazón estalló en ese instante. Sintió cómo se le acababa el aire y la tierra bailaba bajo sus pies.

—Eriol… —pronunció sin aliento y no pudo terminar: "_¿Por qué tú, de todos…?"_

Él volvió a reclamar sus labios y las manos de la pobre y confundida mujer comenzaron a cobrar un derecho de vida propia renunciando a su estático lugar a sus costados para dirigirse amenazadoramente a él, buscando su pecho, su cuello, su calor… su cercanía.

De pronto Eriol la soltó y sus ojos atónitos se dirigieron hacia su mano izquierda, que ahora estaba cubierta por una pelusa blanca que no se dejó caer con la sacudida que le dio.

—¡Lucy! —Tomoyo vio a la gatita que había trepado de un salto al brazo masculino que segundos antes descansaba en su cintura, y que ahora clavaba sus pequeños y afilados colmillos en sus dedos.

El británico no hizo mueca de dolor cuando un delgado hilo de sangre se deslizó por su piel, pero en lugar de intentar sacudir la mano nuevamente la elevó hasta la altura de sus ojos y contempló con el ceño fruncido a la pequeña criatura que se negaba a soltarse.

—¿Lucy? ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mascota?

—La encontré en Francia hace unos años… —Tomoyo miró nerviosamente al animal—, o quizá debería decir que ella me encontró a mí.

A la Reencarnación de Clow no le pasó desapercibido este comentario y observó con atención dentro de la mirada felina de platinos destellos violetas.

—Lucy… —repitió sin dejar de enfocarla y con la mano libre maniobró con la bestiecilla para liberar el agarre de su hocico y poder examinarla mejor. Al sentir la otra mano la criatura intentó abalanzarse sobre ella, pero él se lo impidió sujetándola del lomo hábilmente con ambas manos, lo que no le evitó severos rasguños.

—¡Lucy! —la reprendió Tomoyo alzando la voz y lanzando una mirada a la minina. Una puerta se abrió detrás de ella.

—¿Sucede algo, Tomoyo-sa…? —una voz masculina—, ¿Qué hace aquí, Hiragizawa-san?

Ambos voltearon para ver a Etan, que ya atravesaba la habitación-sala de cine en medias penumbras.

—Descuida Etan, Eriol ya se iba —Tomoyo aprovechó toda la interrupción para disminuir un poco el sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas y recuperar la voluntad. Tomó a Lucy en sus manos y esta vez la gatita no forcejeó al reconocer las manos de su ama. Tomoyo fue consciente de la mirada que le lanzó el inglés.

—En realidad aún no he terminado…

—Ya oyó a Tomoyo-sama —le interrumpió el varón de ojos grises—, de manera que le sugiero no molestarla más —aunque sus orbes relampagueantes más bien parecían ordenarlo.

—Tiene razón, eso sería una auténtica _pena —_se rindió finalmente Eriol contemplando de reojo a la aturdida mujer. Acto seguido salió de la habitación con su porte intachable y su paso casual, como si saliera de una tienda departamental.

—Le acompañaré a la puerta.

Tomoyo sintió la mirada de su guardaespaldas y reconoció el reproche que habitaba en ella.

—Lo siento Eriol —suspiró a la nada con tristeza y caminó al sofá para dejarse caer en él cuando el sujeto desapareció con su guardaespaldas tras la puerta. Soltó a Lucy y se llevó las manos a la cara en un patético intento por reprimir la explosión de sollozos que la dominó al verse sola y libre de llorar.

* * *

Desde lo más alto del cielo, el sol iluminaba la pequeña pero no desierta estación de Tomoeda, donde la gente esperaba pacientemente el arribo del próximo tren rumbo a su destino. Sentado en una banca aguardaba un hombre que miraba el suelo a través de un par de gafas de aumento.

—¿Tan pronto se va de la ciudad? —a pesar de la sorpresa de oír a su lado a la mujer a la que no había visto llegar, Fujitaka no demostró su sobresalto—. Esperaba tener una oportunidad de hablar con usted.

—En realidad yo también esperaba una conversación contigo —se volvió sin sorprenderse esta vez al encontrarse con un par de ojos celestes.

—¿Hablar conmigo? Pensé que prefería hacer las cosas en silencio, desde la oscuridad —ella alzó una ceja—. Después de todo, lo hizo durante muchos años. Incluso a mí logró engañarme, pero usted mismo se dejó al descubierto anoche al irrumpir en el sueño que preparé especialmente para esa chica.

—Tomoyo no se dio cuenta de que estuve ahí —aclaró Fujitaka.

—No, aunque después de hoy también lo sabrá. Pero el problema no es que ella lo sepa, sino que _usted_ ahora lo sabe todo —Tina se apartó un mechón del rostro de manera casual—. Además, me he enterado de que inesperadamente Sonomi Daidouji ha salido de viaje. Por alguna razón sospecho que su presencia en la ciudad tiene que ver con esto, ¿o me equivoco, Kinomoto-san?

—Lo dijiste: la primera muerte llevaría el nombre de Tomoyo escrito en ella —Fujitaka meneó la cabeza con pesar—. No era sólo una metáfora, sino que llevaba un significado muy literal: Daidouji Sonomi lleva el mismo apellido… el mismo nombre que Tomoyo.

—Supongo que es parte de las ventajas de ser un Caminante de Sueños: usted ha aprendido muy bien a ver entre líneas… —ella se encogió de hombros—. Pero toda ventaja conlleva a una desventaja: usted supo que yo había escogido a Daidouji Sonomi para acabar con su vida, pero ahora ha intervenido enviándola lejos y retrasando un poco mis planes (porque sin duda la encontraré tarde o temprano), de modo que me veo obligada a cambiar de objetivo —su tono bajó denotando una tranquila, y no por eso menos efectiva, amenaza.

—Lo sé, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—Es muy valiente, Kinomoto-san… —concedió—, y estúpido.

—Probablemente —esta vez fue él quien se encogió de hombros y la mujer se puso de pie.

—Y lo hace tan calmadamente. Admito que eso me ha agradado siempre de usted. ¿Le gustaría acompañarme? Quiero invitarlo a una fiesta muy especial —la hermosa joven sonrió y él sintió un hueco en el pecho al ver que esa sonrisa no brillaba en su mirar.

—¿Qué pasará si me niego? —preguntó sin dejar de lado su amabilidad característica, pero Tina supo distinguir el temor en su voz. No podía culparlo.

—Usted lo sabe, no es necesario ser un Caminante de Sueños para saberlo —con un gesto le invitó a ponerse de pie, cosa que Fujitaka finalmente hizo tras un pesado suspiro.

—¿No trae equipaje? —preguntó Tina caminando por la estación con él a su lado.

—No pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo.

—Lamento tener que cambiar sus planes.

—Adelante, fui yo quien cambió los tuyos.

* * *

Bajo el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, la tranquila Tomoeda lentamente se recogía preparándose para caer en un sueño profundo. Desde lo alto el fantasma seguía sin dificultades a una joven que pedaleaba en su bicicleta, llevando las cosas del mandado en su canastilla, sin embargo de vez en vez ella parecía sentir su presencia y volteaba hacia los techos de las casas, cosa que hacía guardar su distancia al varón y ocultarse detrás del primer objeto que encontrara.

Touya sonrió. No sabía por qué Sakura había decidido usar su bicicleta cuando tenía la suya, un poco más baja y apropiada para su corta estatura. Quizás era porque lo extrañaba, o quizás había decidido probar que ya alcanzaba los pedales (con suma dificultad) de la bicicleta de montaña azul. Recordó los viejos días en que solía ir a la escuela en compañía de Yukito y la pequeña Sakura que se desvivía por el muchacho de ojos dorados sin imaginar que él sentía lo mismo por su mejor amigo.

Yukito…

Cerró los ojos. Lo extrañaba terriblemente. Con frecuencia pensaba en ir a verlo, pero sabía que eso sólo le causaría más dolor, sólo le provocaría querer abrazarlo, querer besarlo, hablar con él, tocar su rostro níveo y contemplar su sonrisa sin igual. No lo había visto más que a la distancia desde aquel día en el hospital con Subaru, desde aquella vez que por curiosidad había escuchado el lamento silencioso de su amado por su pérdida.

Suspiró y se sacudió aquel sentimiento de la cabeza para apresurar el paso. La castaña se había adelantado mientras él se distraía y ahora estaba llegando a su casa. Un ceño se dibujó en el rostro del trigueño cuando vio que alguien la esperaba ahí; precisamente un apuesto joven chino de ojos color ámbar y porte altivo.

"_Ese mocoso…"_ apretó los dientes y gruñó. Vio a su hermana llegar donde él y bajarse de la bicicleta para darle un abrazo. Iba a refunfuñar nuevamente cuando algo llamó su atención.

"_Tina…"_ miró en todas direcciones. Podía sentir su aura como los engranes de un reloj que se mueven con sigilo y clandestinidad, pero constantes y maquinales. No había duda: la terrible mujer planeaba hacer algo.

De pronto sintió una presencia conocida y volvió su atención hacia donde estaba la pareja. Fue entonces que lo vio a unos metros de su casa: oculta entre las sombras, una figura se fundía con ellas gracias a sus ropas oscuras y su par de alas negras. No fue el único en notarlo, pues Sakura y Syaoran también miraron en esa dirección. La criatura salió a la luz de las farolas y los observó analíticamente, sin pronunciar palabra. Touya se acercó con precaución y dispuesto a actuar de ser necesario.

—¡Tú! —Li se había movido para colocarse entre su prometida y el sirviente de Tina—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo me preguntaba si realmente el poderoso descendiente de Reed Clow era tan tonto como para no notarlo —Tenebrae se cruzó de hombros.

—¿Qué? —el chino frunció el ceño—. ¿Notar qué? ¡Habla!

—Que la _Card Mistress_ no te ama —escupió inesperadamente, tomándolos a todos por sorpresa.

—¿Qué intentas lograr con una mentira así? ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para creer en lo que dices? —gruñó Syaoran—. Te lo advierto: si el plan de tu ama es separarnos para poder atacarnos más fácilmente, no lo logrará.

—No tengo por qué mentir, no soy humano ni tengo sus patéticas costumbres —continuó con simpleza el otro—. No es difícil comprender entonces por qué ella lo ha elegido a _él —_miró con una sonrisa maliciosa a la atónita mujer—. Por otra parte, Tina-sama no necesita recurrir a ese tipo de tácticas para derrotarlos. Aún estando unidos, ustedes jamás podrán vencerla.

—Deja de decir estupideces… —Syaoran estaba cada vez más molesto y Touya intensificaba el ceño en su cara. Ese sujeto tenía una habilidad superior para hacer enojar a cualquiera.

—Aunque lamento informarte…. —Tenebrae se dirigió a Sakura, ignorando al furioso Li—, que aquel al que amas ya no existe en este mundo.

—¿Qué…? —Sakura lo miró con horror. ¿De qué estaba hablando esa criatura? No podía referirse a Syaoran, que estaba a su lado. ¿Acaso se refería a Yue? Su mente comenzó a ofuscarse entre un millar de preguntas. Pero su urgencia inmediata era saber a qué se refería el Guardián de Tina con que ya no existía en este mundo.

—¡Ya cállate! —Li había avanzado dos pasos, sin embargo procuraba evitar una batalla en lo posible, sabía que el otro les provocaba por alguna razón oculta.

—Pareces incrédula, _Card mistress —_el ser alado le ignoró una vez más y continuó dirigiéndose únicamente a la joven de ojos verdes—, pero puedo demostrártelo en cualquier momento. Sólo tenemos que hacerlo venir —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y en la palma de su mano nació un fuego azulado. Los dos humanos y el ente espiritual supieron lo que eso significaba: el combate era ya inevitable.

* * *

Sentado en una rama sólo miraba sin ver al suelo. Era el árbol más alto del parque, uno de sus lugares favoritos cuando de reflexionar se trataba. No podía hacerlo en el hotel con Nakuru persiguiendo a Spinel por todos lados.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado merodeando en la calle antes de ir a dar ahí. No sabía siquiera si había comido ya, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que lo había hecho sin darse cuenta de ello, pues sus pensamientos estaban allá, muy lejos, divididos en dos:

Allá, donde la hermosa cantante estaba… Allá también, donde una antigua amiga de ojos azules como el mar estaba.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Tina? ¿De qué buscas vengarte?

—"_De mí, sin duda"_ —ah, finalmente escuchaba la clara y varonil voz de Clow en su cabeza ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo?

—¿Por qué? No hay nada en mis memorias que justifique algo así.

—"_Eso es porque tampoco lo hay en las mías"._

Suspiró. Con eso no iba a llegar a ningún lado, pero además de ese asunto –o, mejor dicho, por causa de él-, había otra cosa que le preocupaba en no menor cantidad:

—¿Por qué _Lucy_ está con Tomoyo? —recordó la piel blanca y los inconfundibles ojos violetas, además de la igualdad de nombres, que no podía ser mera coincidencia. Apretó con sus manos la rama sobre la que se sentaba—. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Tina ha estado vigilando a Tomoyo desde antes. Pero… ¿Por qué?

"_La encontré en Francia hace unos años… o debería decir que ella me encontró a mí"._

Cerró los ojos. ¿Con eso Tomoyo había querido decir que sabía la verdadera identidad de su "mascota"? ¿Tenía algo que ver eso con el hecho de que ella quisiera alejarse de él con tal desesperación?

"_Tomoyo… ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?_ _¿Es _ella_ quien te lo ha pedido?"_

Además estaba su extraño guardaespaldas. En un principio le había parecido algo divertido ver los celos que éste mostraba cuando se acercaba a Tomoyo, pero esa misma mañana todo había cambiado.

**_Mansión Daidouji, por la mañana_.**

—Le pediré que no vuelva a acercarse a Tomoyo-sama —dijo al dejarlo ante la entrada. Eriol frunció el ceño, aún estaba molesto por su discusión con la chica y el descubrimiento de ese gato le intrigaba, alterando cada célula nerviosa en su cabeza.

—¿Das órdenes así a todo el que se acerca a ella? Creí que esa clase de asuntos los decidía ella —inquirió, irritado. Cada vez lo fastidiaba más la actitud de ese sujeto.

—Sólo a los que son un problema.

—¿Para ella?... ¿O para ti? —lanzó una mirada suspicaz al hombre—. No puedes ocultar que estás enamorado de ella.

—Tampoco ella lo ignora —Etan no se inmutó ante la acusación—, y por eso sabe que la protegeré… incluso de sus amigos si es necesario.

—Yo nunca le haría daño y ella lo sabe.

—Se equivoca, el daño ya está hecho, y no hay vuelta atrás —los ojos grises que le miraban centellearon por un instante—, pero yo me encargaré de impedir que vuelva a lastimarla.

—¿Daño? ¿De qué hablas? —pero no obtendría respuesta a su pregunta.

_**Parque Pingüino, tiempo presente.**_

—¿A qué demonios se refería ese tipo? —ahora estaba molesto otra vez. Eran demasiadas preguntas las que rondaban alrededor de Tomoyo—, ¿Qué demonios hacía _Lucy_ con Tomoyo? —insistió. Además no cesaba de preguntarse por qué la mujer había dicho que la gata la había encontrado a ella.

¿Por qué Tina se molestaría en enviar a uno de sus guardianes a vigilar a su amiga?

Sólo ahora reparaba en ello: a pesar de que Tenebrae había tenido que enfrentar a Subaru, Touya y enseguida a Sakura, la Guardiana de la Luz de Tina Doomhill no había atacado hasta el momento. ¿Era acaso porque la felina había estado ocupada manteniendo un ojo sobre su vieja amiga?

"_La encontré en Francia hace unos años…"_

_Años_, había dicho Tomoyo.

—¿Por qué? —sintió que la impotencia y desesperación comenzaban a hacer mella en él.

Todo se complicaba terriblemente, pero aún así no esperaba en esos momentos la onda eléctrica que sacudió su mente y lo puso sobre alerta. Una explosión de energía acababa de sacudir el equilibrio natural de las fuerzas en Tomoeda. Una energía que él reconocía.

—¡Ese sujeto otra vez! —lanzó un juramento por lo bajo y brincó de su posición a toda prisa en aquella dirección.

* * *

Syaoran sonreía al haber logrado contener el ataque de su contrincante con un _ofuda_ **(1)**. Quiso contraatacar, pero antes de darse cuenta la criatura ya había desaparecido.

—¡_Windy_! —escuchó la voz de Sakura detrás suyo y al instante una ráfaga de viento golpeó a la sombra que no había visto acercarse por su costado derecho.

"_¡Es muy rápido!"_ frunció el ceño y empuñó la espada que había invocado previamente.

Tenebrae hizo un movimiento con ambas manos y en un destello de luz aparecieron dos filosas espadas con un resplandor azul cobalto, una en cada mano. Sin mayor aviso atacó y Li alcanzó a retener hábilmente el primer golpe y el segundo, pero un tercero alcanzó su hombro izquierdo.

"_Demasiado rápido…"_ su rostro se torció en una mueca de dolor al sentir una onda caliente recorrerle el cuerpo, procedente de aquella extraña arma.

—¡Syaoran! —escuchó el grito de su novia apenas un instante antes de sentir la embestida de un golpe de energía que lo envió al suelo. En su aturdimiento alcanzó a ver la imagen borrosa de la oscura criatura pasando a su lado para dirigirse a la castaña.

—¡Espera! —Syaoran se levantó de inmediato, pero un resplandor que estalló en su rostro lo devolvió al suelo, cegándolo temporalmente por la cercanía del brillo.

—No interrumpas más.

—¡Sakura!

Touya vio a Tenebrae empuñar ambas espadas una vez más y embestir contra su hermana. No había duda, esa noche él iba por ella.

"_Muy pronto, el primero caerá… y Kinomoto-san morirá"._

Ese guardaespaldas clarividente se había referido a su hermana.

—¡Sakura! —no lo permitiría. En menos de un parpadeo estaba ya entre la joven y el atacante y, aún sin saber cómo, una poderosa barrera de energía giraba en forma de remolino a su alrededor.

—¿Hermano? —era normal que ella estuviera sorprendida, pero a él ya no le importaba que lo descubriera en su nuevo estado.

—Otra vez tú… —Tenebrae clavó sus brillantes ojos azules en él y algo parecido a una sonrisa surcó sus labios—. Esta vez no me sorprenderás. Ya sé lo que eres capaz de hacer, así que no me confiaré contigo.

—No te dejaré tocarla.

—¿Qué haces aquí Touya?

No era la hora de las respuestas, por lo que el moreno no apartó su atención del peligroso Guardián de la Oscuridad.

—¡Saku... Tú otra vez! —la voz chillona de Kero se escuchó en el lugar. Touya se preguntó por qué la Bestia del Sello había tardado tanto en llegar si se supondría que estaría dentro de la casa. Vio a la criatura transformarse en el gran león de ojos dorados y gruñir amenazadoramente.

—¿Aún quieres pelear en un "cuatro contra uno"? —Touya miró al varón que no parecía contrariado con la evidente desventaja.

—Querrás decir "tres contra uno" —ironizó Tenebrae al ver a Syaoran intentando levantarse del piso, no sólo adolorido, sino ciego y aturdido—. De cualquier forma, parece ser que ocuparé un poco de ayuda. _Shadow_… —llamó y al instante una sombra se elevó a su lado desde el suelo—. Deshazte del heredero de Clow. _Watery_: encárgate de Kerberos —comandó y rápidamente una columna de agua brotó detrás de él, materializándose en una figura con forma homínida al lado de la sombra.

—¿Crees que una carta me vencerá? —la Bestia del Sello defendió su orgullo—. ¡No olvides que soy un guardián!

—No olvides que las cartas de Tina-sama no son como las de tu ama. Adelante —ordenó por último y las dos siluetas se prepararon para el ataque.

—¡_Freeze_! —Sakura intentó defender al león congelando a _The Watery_, pero la carta enemiga no sufrió daño alguno al ser alcanzada por el viento congelante de la suya—. ¡¿Qué…?!

—_The Watery_ puede modificar su presión y energía molecular a placer para no congelarse ni evaporarse tan fácilmente—explicó el guardián de Tina con una sonrisa burlona—. Aunque es claro que eso no lo puedes comprender, _Card Mistress —_pero antes de terminar su explicación el agua había golpeado al pobre león que con las fauces abiertas pretendía lanzar una bola de fuego.

—¡Kero! —Sakura vio al animal tambalearse y caer para luego erguirse otra vez con dificultad.

—No salgas de la barrera, Sakura —advirtió Touya al verla moverse, pero al igual que ella fue testigo del momento en que la sombra invocada por la criatura desaparecía ante un desesperado ataque del chino aún aturdido y aparecía nuevamente bajo sus pies, rodeándolo y ciñéndole en un santiamén, inmovilizándolo.

—¡Maldición! —siseó Syaoran al verse en semejante predicamento.

—¡Syaoran! —la castaña corrió hacia él y salió del campo de fuerza creado por Touya. Al ver esto, el trigueño se apresuró a detener el ataque que Tenebrae ya dirigía hacia ella.

—¡Te dije que no te permitiría tocarla! —gritó y sin saber cómo, una onda de energía salió expulsada de él para estrellarse contra el cuerpo del otro, quien a pesar de eso sonrió de una manera desconcertante.

—Entonces no seré yo quien lo haga —en tanto decía estas palabras, Touya se percató de la aparición de una nueva presencia. Antes de darse cuenta una brillante masa de luz se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su hermana. Sólo la oportuna intervención de Syaoran (que difícilmente se había liberado del abrazo de _The Shadow_) logró evitar que diera de lleno en ella, aunque él mismo no se salvó de un potente golpe en la espalda.

—¡Syaoran! —ella había caído junto con él y alarmada reparó en su camisa desgarrada y la piel en carne viva de su espalda. Soltó un grito ante la visión de la sangre y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas.

—Estoy bien —gimió él, pero su mandíbula se tensó al intentar no gritar de dolor.

—Uno menos —todos oyeron una nueva voz femenina y alzaron la mirada para ser deslumbrados por la brillante blancura de un felino alado.

—¿Tú…? —Sakura quedó atónita al reconocer al guepardo inmaculado que la había salvado una vez—, ¿Por qué nos atacas?

—¿Quién eres? —Kero extendió sus alas de manera amenazadora mientras la otra bestia descendía en su vuelo hasta el piso.

—Mi nombre es Lux, el Guardián de la Luz —se presentó con formalidad sin apartar sus ojos violetas de la mujer que tenía entre brazos a un malherido Syaoran—. Me temo que el descendiente de Clow no podrá pelear más. Me disculpo, porque ese ataque iba dirigido a la _Card Mistress._

—Te equivocas… —Syaoran profundizó su ceño hablando con dificultad—. Yo aún puedo... pelear…

—No, por favor. Descansa —Sakura lo miró a los ojos aún a sabiendas que él replicaría.

—Debo prote…

—Shhh —le calló colocando un dedo en sus labios—. Confía en mí, voy a pelear. Además también están Kero y mi hermano…

—No era necesario que vinieras aún —reprendió Tenebrae a su compañera mientras continuaba peleando con Touya, quien no daba tregua ante la intervención del felino.

—El médium y la Reencarnación de Clow están en camino —argumentó Lux.

Tenebrae logró alcanzar el pecho de Touya y el espíritu se retorció al sentir como si una descarga eléctrica y fría sacudiera su ser. La criatura lo vio caer un momento de rodillas al suelo y miró a la otra guardiana de reojo.

—¿Y Yue? —notó que por encima del dolor Touya se tensaba al escucharle preguntar por el guardián lunar.

—Llegará, puedo asegurártelo.

* * *

—Linda fiesta, ¿ne? —sonrió, pero la máscara que ocultaba su rostro en su totalidad no dejó ver el gesto. Lo único visible de su hermosa cara era ese par de magníficos y fríos ojos azules. Él miró nuevamente a la imagen que se proyectaba en la pared gracias a la magia de la mujer, donde se libraba una batalla entre dos grupos desiguales en número.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas jugar así con ellos? —preguntó ahogando un quejido de dolor que le trepaba desde las múltiples heridas que aquellas delgadas cuerdas que ceñían apretadamente su cuerpo habían abierto y que se profundizaban con cualquier movimiento.

—El suficiente —ella le miró y se acercó para posar su delicada mano en su rostro perlado por el sudor—. Lamento que haya terminado en una situación tan incómoda. Admito que no me gusta tener a una persona tan agradable como usted atada de esta manera —se quitó la máscara. Aún no la ocupaba, el hombre ya conocía su rostro y los secretos que éste ocultaba. La mujer le quitó los anteojos y los limpió con delicadeza.

Fujitaka notó el semblante de la chica mientras limpiaba con esmero las gafas y su tristeza al devolvérselas.

—Me simpatiza, Kinomoto-san, por eso hubiera preferido que nunca se inmiscuyera en esto —le dijo y él supo que era sincera.

—Si esto incluye a mi hija, entonces era inevitable que también a mí —respondió con una sonrisa melancólica que se transformó en una expresión de sorpresa cuando ella acarició su mejilla con ternura.

—Kinomoto-san habla de la misma manera que el Conde de Doomhill —inesperadamente ella lo abrazó y se alejó de la misma forma impredecible, pero Fujitaka pudo ver en sus ojos las lágrimas que ella no quería dejar ir. Tina volvió a sentarse en su lugar y cerró los ojos. El gentil hombre se entristeció al saber que ella pensaba y veía en él a su difunto padre. Miró a la pared frente a él y observó que otra silueta aparecía. Se trataba del líder de los Sumeragi.

Cerró los ojos, terriblemente confundido. Aquella mujer que había abrazado con ternura su cuerpo herido e inmovilizado y lloraba en silencio fingiendo estar pensativa era la misma que había planeado el combate que estaba teniendo lugar en el patio de su antigua casa, la misma que causaría tantas muertes en un futuro si no era detenida a tiempo.

El problema era que era imposible detenerla.

No tardaron en aparecer tres nuevas figuras en escena: un humano y dos seres con alas de mariposa. Fujitaka la vio tensarse y abrir los ojos nuevamente para secarse las lágrimas disimuladamente y mirar en la "pantalla".

—Finalmente ha llegado —su tono volvió a ser seco y sus ojos brillaron con frialdad—. Tenemos que prepararnos para recibirlo, ¿no le parece, Kinomoto-san?

* * *

—¡Tenebrae, Lux! —la voz de Eriol resonó como el trueno y los aludidos le miraron mientras sus guardianes corrían a auxiliar a un Kero derribado, así como un Touya y una Sakura pavorosamente debilitados. Tampoco los dos guardianes de Tina estaban en perfectas condiciones: Tenebrae sangraba de una pierna y no podía pisar con ella a causa de un ataque del médium, de modo que ahora flotaba en el aire con ayuda de sus alas, en tanto que Lux tenía una grave magulladura en una de sus alas y parte del lomo herida a causa del león dorado que ahora yacía casi desmayado; sin embargo ambos aparentaban estar aún en buenas condiciones para pelear.

—Eriol —Sumeragi miró de reojo al mago que no apartaba su atención del guepardo alado.

—Te esperábamos —anunció Tenebrae con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué están atacando? ¿y dónde está Tina? —exigió saber el inglés, pero Tenebrae sencillamente se cruzó de hombros y la felina a su lado fue quien habló:

—Nuestra ama está ocupada por ahora, pero nos encargó que te entretuviéramos un poco.

—¿Cómo pueden seguir de pie y tan tranquilos después de todo lo que han peleado? —Ruby Moon preguntó a la pantera negra.

—No lo sé, pero son irritantes —contestó molesto el usualmente tranquilo Spinel Sun.

—¿Quieres saber cómo? —la mujer con alas de mariposa se paralizó al oír la voz del Hijo de la Oscuridad junto a su oído, justo detrás de ella. Sintió entonces que éste tomaba su mano izquierda y la rodeaba por el costado derecho hasta colocar algo caliente contra su garganta.

—¡Ruby Moon! —Spinel se sorprendió por igual al ver la velocidad y la facilidad con que el sujeto había capturado a su compañera. Ninguno de los dos lo había notado moverse siquiera.

—Es sencillo, nuestros corazones no actúan de igual forma que los de ustedes ni se alteran tan fácilmente…. —con la mano izquierda que sujetaba la de la mujer, Tenebrae la guió con toda tranquilidad hasta que los dedos femeninos tocaron la blanca garganta y sintieron su propio y acelerado latir—. Además, nuestro sistema respiratorio es diferente —habló más cerca de su oído y ella percibió su respiración pausada, distinta de la suya, que se había disparado por la adrenalina.

—Tina-sama cuidó cada detalle de nuestro cuerpo para hacernos más perfectos —agregó Lux.

—Parece que se esmeró más con nosotros de lo que Clow hizo con ustedes —susurró Tenebrae aún contra su oído un segundo antes de que un lacerante dolor proveniente de los nervios en sus alas la hiciera proferir un grito.

—¡Ruby Moon! —Eriol intentó avanzar hacia ella y se detuvo al ver la expresión decidida del varón de seguir desgarrando el ala de la mujer, que ya presentaba una rasgadura desde la punta superior hasta la mitad.

—¿Lo ves? —rió—. Alas frágiles e inútiles… no son _nada_.

—¡Déjala, Tenebrae! —comandó la Reencarnación de Clow con ira. Los orbes celestes del aludido estallaron en un centelleo de furia no contenida y desde su posición el mago, la pantera y el médium, vieron con impotencia a la joven guardiana abrir la boca en un desaforado grito de dolor y estremecerse antes de retorcerse agonizante y en medio de un estertor caer de bruces al suelo, prácticamente inerte. Tenebrae sostenía en una mano un gran pedazo de la membrana de sus alas y en la otra una de sus espadas, teñida de la misma sangre roja y oscura que salía del pecho de la mujer.

—¡Ruby Moon! —Spinel corrió hacia su compañera y posó su hocico contra sus cabellos, olfateándola en busca de un débil rastro de vida que difícilmente logró reconocer.

—No vuelvas a darme órdenes, _Clow_ —advirtió entre dientes la criatura de la oscuridad—. No recibo órdenes de nadie más que Tina-sama. La próxima vez que pienses en darme una orden recuerda a tu patética criatura, esto fue sólo una advertencia.

—¡Desgraciado! —masculló el mago y se lanzó contra él, pero un rayo cayó justo a mitad del camino, haciendo una explosión que lo obligó a detenerse.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo —finalmente oyó esa voz y se volvió en la dirección de la que provenía, donde vio la silueta de una mujer acercándose, ataviada en ricas vestimentas teñidas de tinto, como el color del más exquisito vino rojo, y negro, como su largo cabello. No iba cubierta con una capucha como antes, pero su rostro seguía oculto bajo una máscara blanca que simulaba la cara inexpresiva de una muñeca.

—Ahí estás —miró directamente en sus ojos azules—. No necesitas esa máscara, sé que eres tú, Tina.

La mujer se dio tiempo para contemplar el escenario: tendidos de manera dispersa sobre el césped estaban la Bestia del Sello, el descendiente de Clow con un charco de sangre formándose a su alrededor, igual que la guardiana de la Luna Roja y, ayudándose uno al otro a ponerse de pie, los hermanos Kinomoto.

—Deja de ocultarte, quiero ver tu rostro —comandó Eriol nuevamente y la recién llegada rió secamente.

—¿Rostro? No tengo, se lo llevó el fuego, al igual que mi alma. Tina Doomhill murió _ese_ día, _Clow_, en más de un sentido. Ahora sólo he vuelto para castigar a su traidor.

—¿Castigarme? ¿Por eso haces todo esto? —reclamó el británico—. ¿De qué quieres vengarte? —ella no contestó y un furibundo Spinel se abalanzó contra ella con las garras y fauces abiertas, dispuestas a todo. Tina no se movió al verlo venir.

—_Net —_pronunció tranquilamente cuando la silueta de la pantera estaba a un metro escaso de ella y, menos de treinta centímetros después, ésta fue detenida en el aire por algo invisible que la rodeó y comenzó a asfixiarla. Spinel forcejeó y sólo logró ceñirse más por una delgadísima (y terriblemente fuerte)) red tejida a cuadros que sólo se vislumbraban bajo algún débil reflejo.

—Sólo faltan cuatro: la _Card Mistress_ y su hermano, el treceavo líder de la Casa Sumeragi y la Reencarnación de Clow —contabilizó Lux a los que aún seguían de pie.

—Será justo reducirlo a tres —sonrió Tina—. Lux: encárgate de Kinomoto-san, creo que él sale sobrando, ya que está _muerto_.

—¡Pero qué…! —Touya intentó protestar, pero fue interrumpido cuando el felino se lanzó contra él y en sus fauces se formó una bola de intensa luminosidad que se dirigió directamente a su pecho. El trigueño pudo sentir su inmenso calor incluso a la distancia y se preparó para protegerse, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver estallar la masa de energía en el aire y fragmentarse en miles de destellos de luz.

—¿Qué…? —se quedó sin palabras a media pregunta, incrédulo.

—Finalmente llegas —sonrió maliciosamente Tenebrae y todos siguieron su mirada hacia el cielo, donde una figura oscura y alada apenas se distinguía entre la penumbra.

—No puedo creerlo… —Eriol sintió que el alma se le escapaba al reconocer a la silueta—. No es posible que se haya atrevido a hacerlo…

En cambio los ojos verdes de Sakura se iluminaron al notar la larguísima cabellera plateada que se agitaba con cada batir de un par de fuertes alas.

—¡Yue!

El ser alado descendió a tierra y enfrentó directamente con la mirada a Tenebrae, como si lo demás no existiera, ni siquiera su ama, que clamaba su nombre con voz ahogada. Entonces todos notaron algo diferente en el Hijo de la Luna: sus alas, antes blancas e inmaculadas, ahora mostraban un negro como el de la noche que los rodeaba; y sus ropas, siempre puras y del mismo color de la nieve, ahora se teñían de oscuro.

—Yue… —Eriol miró con tristeza al ángel—, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Te estaba esperando —sonrió Tenebrae, mas el otro no replicó y alzó su mano derecha, cuyos dedos brillaron en las puntas. Después la agitó en una diagonal que cortó el aire y en instantes todos escucharon el alarido de un felino, que gruñó mientras un grueso listón escarlata bajaba por su blanca ala.

—¡Lux! —el Hijo de la Oscuridad se movió hacia la bestia, pero ésta se irguió y miró a Yue con ira.

—Estoy bien, sólo me tomó desprevenido —comenzó a avanzar hacia el ángel ahora oscuro, pero su hermano le detuvo.

—Yo pelearé contra él. Encárgate de Kinomoto-san y el médium.

—No lo permitiremos tan fácilmente —bramó Eriol, que en la distracción ocasionada por la irrupción de Yue había conseguido cortar las fuertes redes que ceñían a la pantera negra—. No olvides que Sakura y yo aún estamos aquí y…

—Entonces ustedes tampoco olviden que yo estoy aquí. Lux: puedes divertirte con Spinel Sun y Subaru-san, yo me divertiré un poco con la _Card Mistress_ y su hermano y… la Reencarnación de Clow —interrumpió Tina e invocó a _The Shield_ que, en un movimiento por todos inesperado, increíblemente encerró al espíritu del mayor de los Kinomoto dentro de un campo de energía.

—¡Hermano! —Sakura observó a su hermano intentar forzar el escudo bajo el que había quedado cautivo—. ¿Qué hiciste? —reclamó a la mujer.

—Los espíritus son molestos para la batalla; pueden aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo y eso no me agrada, así que me he encargado de eso… —se encogió de hombros—. _Shield_ no sólo impide que una fuerza sobrenatural entre a su campo, sino que ésta salga de él.

—Sin embargo, sin _Shield_ no podrás protegerte —observó Eriol.

—¿Quién dijo que me limitaría a protegerme de _ustedes_? —ella en cambio sonrió con desdén. Entretanto, la tierra era sacudida al ser impactada por un cuerpo de gran tamaño que había sido lanzado a toda velocidad.

—Creí que serías más fuerte que Kerberos… —masculló Luxcon desprecio a Spinel Sun—, pero eres igual de patético que él —sus ojos violetas brillaron y de su hocico salió una masa de energía incandescente que chocó de lleno contra un costado de la herida pantera negra. Cuando Lux se preparaba para atacar una vez más, sintió que sus movimientos se volvían más pesados. Ella bufó con desgane—. Me había olvidado del médium.

El líder del clan Sumeragi recitaba en ese momento un rezo antiguo y frente a él flotaban algunos papiros de hechizos que en conjunto formaban una estrella en el aire. El leopardo blanco frunció el ceño cuando una luz rodeó al símbolo de cinco picos para después salir a toda velocidad desde su centro, avanzando sin detenerse directamente hacia ella.

—¡Maldición! —se escuchó su voz al tiempo que el rayo de energía la impactaba, causando un choque de luz que deslumbró a todos en el lugar. Instantes después, en el lugar que ocupaba la gran felina blanca ya no había nada, únicamente algunos fragmentos de luz que caían al suelo cual copos de nieve.

El médium respiraba con dificultad y se movía con pesadez tras haber liberado semejante cantidad de magia. Al menos lo había logrado.

—¡Subaru-san lo hizo! —exclamó una aliviada Sakura cuyo festejo fue interrumpido cuando las ramas de un árbol atraparon su cuerpo y comenzaron a apretarla con fuerza.

—No te distraigas o _The Wood_ te desmembrará —advirtió Tina con un dejo desdeñoso mientras volvía a repeler un ataque de Eriol.

—¡Dime de una vez por qué estás haciendo esto! —exigió el mago iracundo, pero su desespero sólo consiguió hacer reír a la hechicera.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido atacar finalmente —concedió mientras contraatacaba. Así será más divertido.

Eriol apretó los dientes "_No puedo dejar que continúes con esto."_

Al tiempo que esto sucedía, otra batalla tenía lugar en el aire.

—Sakura —Yue vio a la inmovilizada mujer e intentó ir hacia ella, pero su paso fue impedido por Tenebrae.

—Estará a salvo mientras _The Wood_ la mantenga así… —declaró el siervo de Tina—, a menos que decida estrangularla.

Como toda respuesta Yue agitó su mano en el aire, que pasó cortando a escasos centímetros del otro, quien apenas alcanzó a esquivarlo y contraatacó con su propia arma, que fue fácilmente esquivada.

—¿Por qué sigues protegiéndola? —Tenebrae lanzó una ola de energía de la que el Hijo de la Luna se protegió con sus alas negras. Pero cuando volvió a abrirlas el otro aprovechó la oportunidad para apuntar el filo de su arma directamente a su cuello. Yue sintió el calor que la brillante espada despedía contra su garganta.

—Creí que la odiabas, Yue… —sonrió—. ¿Debo seguir llamándote _Yue_?

Inesperadamente, la comisura de los labios del aludido se arqueó en una sonrisa misteriosa y sus ojos brillaron hasta que el violeta casi desapareció de ellos y quedó un tono plateado, casi blanco. El guardián del símbolo de la Luna elevó una mano hasta tomar la filosa hoja que apuntaba a su garganta y en un instante ésta se congeló y resquebrajó en sus manos, reduciéndose a pequeños fragmentos de hielo.

—Uhm, ya veo… —Tenebrae se hizo hacia atrás sin sorprenderse por lo ocurrido y alrededor de su cuerpo se formó un remolino de fuego que giró rápidamente en torno a él—. Entonces comencemos —sonrió.

—¡Touya-san! —Subaru había corrido hacia el espíritu que continuaba encerrado y colocó rápidamente un círculo de _ofudas_ alrededor de éste, tras lo cual comenzó a recitar una poderosa oración con la que los papiros sagrados empezaron a brillar.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —le llamó una voz conocida y al mirar en su dirección se encontró de frente con un par de orbes violetas.

—¿Lux…? —observó incrédulo a la felina que había recogido uno de los hechizos con una de sus garras. El papel se quemó al instante.

—No pudiste pensar que un ataque así me haría daño —se burló la gata que con un agitar de su ala sana hizo volar todos los papiros. Acto seguido se lanzó sobre el médium y sus garras alcanzaron su hombro, de donde se alcanzó a ver que el blanco de su camisa era rápidamente sustituido por el carmesí de su sangre. Conteniendo el dolor, el antiguo miembro de los Dragones del Cielo logró atacar con una invocación espiritual que consiguió ocupar a la Hija de la Luz, cosa que le permitió respirar por un segundo.

—¡Subaru! —oyó la voz del mayor de los Kinomoto—. ¡Atrás de ti! —antes de volverse sintió un choque caliente contra su espalda y cayó de bruces, viendo las patas del leopardo blanco cerca de él.

_¿Cómo se mueve tan rápido?-_ fue lo único que pudo pensar.

—Y lo dije: soy Lux, una criatura nacida de la Luz… —farfulló la gata—. Puedo manejar la luz a mi antojo y fragmentarme igual que ella… —sus garras presionaron la espalda de su cuerpo tendido—. Las ilusiones son sólo efectos de la luz, ¿sabías? —cerró sus fauces contra su cuello. Lo tenía apresado, igual que un león hace con un antílope, igual que un guepardo hace con una gacela.

—¡Subaru-san…! —Sakura se sintió ahogar por _The Wood_—. Arr… _Arrow —_consiguió invocar y rápidamente la niña del arco apareció y logró romper las ramas más delgadas alrededor del cuello, pero no consiguió un avance similar con las grandes, que continuaron ciñendo el cuerpo de su ama.

—Debes ser un poco más inteligente —se burló Tina y un enfurecido Eriol miró a la castaña en dificultades.

—Árbol que creciste torcido, vuelve a tus raíces —ordenó, y con un suave movimiento de su mano izquierda las gruesas ramas que sujetaban a Sakura desaparecieron y él volvió a encarar a la antigua amiga del Mago Clow.

—Estoy comenzando a aburrirme —ella arremetió contra él, mas una fuerte barrera nació desde el suelo, invocada por el varón.

—Eriol… —Sakura miró al concentrado mago que no se dejaba amedrentar. Se preguntó realmente cuán fuerte sería su amigo. Nunca había visto su poder a su máxima capacidad.

El intempestivo ataque de Tenebrae logró penetrar en un campo de energía que Yue había formado y el Hijo de la Oscuridad sonrió, pero su expresión se transformó en una de dolor cuando una lluvia de cristales cayó sobre él y su cuerpo se vio atravesado por cinco de ellos.

—¿Qué…? —miró delante suyo a un Yue que tenía una mano extendida hacia el frente. Sus ropas estaban quemadas y las plumas de sus alas chamuscadas, ardiendo algunas incluso. Su rostro y cuerpo parecían heridos también, pero él no daba muestras de dolor. Contrario a lo que pensaba, el guardián lunar no se había defendido al recibir el ataque; en lugar de eso había lanzado otro de igual magnitud que encontró un paso entre el que él mismo había hecho.

—Tenebrae… —Tina miró hacia arriba y vio a su guardián herido—, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas cansado? —susurró y vio que su querida criatura miraba en su dirección, habiéndola escuchado.

—Tina-sama… —sabiéndose descubierto se abalanzó sobre Yue—. Estoy bien, aún puedo pelear —y sujetó al Juez del cuello, quien no se inmutó y en cambio clavó sus fríos ojos sobre él. Tenebrae enterró sus uñas a profundidad en su piel nívea; tenía que demostrar a su ama que aún podía continuar… _tenía_ que hacerlo—. Parece que llegó el momento de terminar con esto.

—Sí —Yue no hizo gesto alguno al sentir que la otra mano de su contrincante se clavaba directamente en su costado derecho, tan sólo cerró los ojos y… sonrió.

—¡Yue! —la aterrada voz de Sakura se elevó desde abajo.

—Lo sabía —sonrió Tenebrae al notar la sonrisa de su víctima—. Eres un sádico, no te pareces en nada a él.

—¡Tenebrae! —esta vez la voz angustiada era la de su propia ama.

—¿Tina-sa….? —se ahogó al sentir que algo atravesaba su pecho y miró nuevamente al guardián que sonreía y luego hacia abajo, donde la mano derecha de éste se incrustaba en su cuerpo. De pronto el Hijo de la Luna se vio atrapado en un enramado; _The Wood_ sujetó sus cuatro miembros y ambos se vieron separados. Tenebrae comenzó a caer en su vuelo y sólo _The Windy_, enviado por su ama, evitó que golpeara el suelo.

—¡_Fly_! —Sakura voló hacia donde estaba su guardián y lo encontró mirando al vencido—. ¿Estás bien? —su voz se quebró al ver su estado— ¡Yue!

—Me encargaré de tu querido Juez más tarde… —la fría voz de Tina resonó en el lugar—, pero antes me gustaría mostrarte algo, _Card Mistress_ —la aludida volteó al escuchar esto y lanzó un grito de terror al ver en dirección de Tina.

—¡Tina! —la iracunda voz de Eriol sonó como un trueno estrepitándose contra tierra y un agonizante Spinel abrió los ojos al escuchar a su Señor fuera de su usual serenidad— ¡Con un demonio!... ¿Qué significa esto?

La mujer se había movido hacia otro punto de la calle desierta y jugueteaba ahora con los cortos cabellos castaños de Fujitaka, que permanecía totalmente inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados, atado a un sinfín de hilos delgados que no se percibían a distancia más que por las marcas que dejaban a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

—¡Papá! —Touya golpeaba las paredes del campo que lo tenía cautivo y éste se tornó rojo ante su ira. Lentamente las paredes comenzaron a desquebrajarse—. ¡Maldita!

—Esto es sólo una advertencia, _Card Captor_ —el tono bufón en Tina se había extinguido para dar paso a la sobriedad absoluta.

—¡No te atrevas! —Eriol no sabía qué hacer. No podía atacar a la mujer que tenía la posibilidad de matar al padre de su amiga en un parpadeo.

—Los veré pronto. ¿Quieren despedirse de su querido padre? —tronó dos dedos frente al rostro de Fujitaka, quien comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. La mujer habló entonces en otra dirección—. Es suficiente, _Time_ —y al instante todos sintieron que la atmósfera cambiaba; de pronto el viento comenzaba a soplar.

—Tuve que tomar algunas medidas para que su imprudencia no llamara demasiado la atención, no me gustan los espectadores… —explicó Tina con una sonrisa y todos comprendieron que había estado utilizando a la carta del tiempo desde un inicio sin que ellos lo notaran. A tal punto ascendía su poder. Sakura observó que el autor de sus días comenzaba a moverse. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

—¡Papá! —desde las alturas, su grito desgarró el aire de la noche y consiguió atraer la atención del hombre, que la miró con tristeza.

—Lo siento Sakura —susurró él débilmente y ella no alcanzó a oírlo en la distancia, tan sólo pudo ver sus labios moviéndose.

—¡Papá! —el escudo que encerraba a Touya cedió y el espíritu se apresuró hacia su padre.

—Touya… —Fujitaka vio a su hijo con melancolía.

—¿Podemos irnos ya, Kinomoto-san? —preguntó Tina al oído del hombre y éste asintió tristemente—. Bien… Lux —miró al felino que había dejado a un demacrado Subaru para ayudar a Tenebrae a ponerse de pie. El animal asintió y, antes de que ninguno de los otros pudiera hablar, una cegadora luz iluminó la noche, lastimando los ojos de todos los presentes.

—¡Espera! —gritó Eriol desesperado mientras con una mano cubría sus ojos, pero cuando la luminosidad desapareció, tanto Tina como sus siervos y Fujitaka había desaparecido.

—Se han ido… —el débil médium estableció lo obvio—, y _él_ tras ellos.

—¿_Él_? —Eriol notó entonces que el mayor de los Kinomoto tampoco se encontraba entre ellos.

—Papá… —Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente y en un momento su último destello de fortaleza huyó de su persona y sucumbió ante la oscuridad, cayendo en su desmayo en su vuelo para ser atrapada por los brazos de Yue, que había sido liberado al irse Tina. Sujetándola descendió hasta depositarla sana y salva sobre tierra. Una vez hecho esto, el Juez miró a su alrededor reparando en los detalles de destrucción que Tina había dejado a su paso: el descendiente de Clow yacía semiinconsciente sobre un césped teñido en sangre, no muy lejos de una Ruby Moon casi inerte y un Spinel que había llegado a rastras hasta ella; más allá estaba la Bestia del Sello, que no podía ponerse de pie y mencionaba débilmente su nombre; muy cerca de la calle estaba Sumeragi, cuya camisa antes blanca ahora parecía tinta por la cantidad de sangre que manaba de su hombro, y quien miraba hacia el sureste, buscando algunas señas de los desaparecidos en el cielo. La Reencarnación de Clow había caído de rodillas al suelo y tenía la vista fija en la tierra, hablando por lo bajo.

—Yue… —oyó la débil voz de su ama y la miró, sus ojos verdes lucían apagados e inundados en lágrimas—. Estás herido…

—¿Yue? —repitió él secamente y con una marcada ironía.

—Él no es Yue… —llegó a ellos la voz de Eriol, quien no se levantaba de la tierra, ni siquiera los miraba—, al menos no el Yue que conoces, Sakura.

—¿No es…? —pero, antes de que ella pudiera terminar su pregunta, el _ángel _oscuro alzó el vuelo y se perdió en la noche sin decir una palabra—. ¡Yue…!

—Todo es mi culpa… —en medio de su propio llanto y mientras caía lentamente en la penumbra de la debilidad de los sentidos escuchó el lamento de su querido amigo inglés.

* * *

—¡Demonios! —se detuvo en medio del cielo nocturno y miró en todas direcciones—. Los perdí.

—Te equivocas, aquí estoy —la voz femenina llegó hasta él.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? —exigió sin saber la ubicación exacta de la mujer. Touya apretó los puños.

—Descansando por ahora. Él también está débil, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué él?

—Una vida a cambio de otra.

—¿De qué vida hablas?

—De las que Clow Reed me arrebató. Vengaré cada una de ellas.

—¡Pero él no tiene nada que ver! —sin embargo su explosiva protesta fue recibida por el silencio. Tina se había ido—. ¡Argh! Gruñó, pero entonces lo recordó…

"_Muy pronto, el primero caerá…y Kinomoto-san morirá."_

—No… —movió la cabeza, negándose a creer…

"_Kinomoto-san morirá, y no hay nada que usted pueda hacer al respecto…"_

Pero era la verdad: se había equivocado de persona. No era Sakura quien estaba en peligro, sino su propio padre. En su intento por proteger a su hermana no había reparado en todas las posibilidades…

"…_y Kinomoto-san morirá."_

___Continuará…_

* * *

_**(1) Ofuda. **En capítulos anteriores expliqué lo que era un ofuda. No sé a ciencia cierta si los que usan Syaoran llevan el mismo nombre que los que usa Subaru, pues la técnica de Subaru es japonesa y la de Li evidentemente es china. Sólo quería mencionar mi incertidumbre._

**_Notas de la autora: _**_la trama se pone cada vez más enredada, pero espero que no les esté costando trabajo seguirla. En este capítulo en realidad el título se refiere a una doble despedida: la de Fujitaka (?) y la de Yue (?). Y probablemente serán muchas sus preguntas, como ¿Vas a matar a Fujitaka? o ¿Por qué el alter ego de Yue tomó su cuerpo si no había luna nueva? o con respecto a la relación Tomoyo-Tina, que se vuelve más importante y misteriosa. Pues unas respuestas las pueden obtener ustedes mismas si pusieron buena atención a todo el capítulo. Otras... bueno, ya se irán viendo en los siguientes._

_Por cierto, este capítulo lo dedico especialmente a Banshee Soel, que cumple años (¡Felicidades! Y que sean muchos, muchos años más), y cuyo apoyo ha sido vital para la reedición de esta historia. Parece siempre que quien cumple años soy yo porque se la pasa haciéndome regalos, pero espero que te guste este capítulo._

_También pueden encontrar un nuevo dibujo en mi deviantart (IsisTemptation), y trataré de subirlo a mi perfil de Facebook (Isis Temp). _

_Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos! Me fue muy bien en los exámenes (creo, jaja, ya veré en los resultados)._

_Saludos y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, críticas, etc._


	13. Muerte

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**XIII**

**Muerte**

_Sé del miedo cuando digo mi nombre.  
__Es el miedo,  
__el miedo con sombrero negro escondiendo ratas en mi sangre,  
__o el miedo con labios muertos bebiendo mis deseos.  
__Sí. En el eco de mis muertes aún hay miedo._

Alejandra Pizarnik

Escuchó el sonido del timbre expandirse hacia el interior de la casa y esperó pacientemente frente a la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió, dando paso a una cara conocida.

—Buenas tardes —saludó al trigueño que se limitó a cederle el paso. No era necesario que lo hiciera, él podría cómodamente pasar a través de él si así lo quisiera, pero ésa era otra historia.

—Está en la cocina, preparando la cena —habló Touya cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras él se descalzaba en la entrada. No había un tono despectivo en su voz como antes. En realidad, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba la palabra "mocoso" de sus labios. Probablemente desde que había muerto. Pero los tiempos decididamente no eran los mismos de antes. En realidad _todo_ había cambiado

—¿Cómo está? —se animó a preguntar, pero el mismo rostro de su fantasmagórico interlocutor se lo decía todo.

—Sigue igual. Ya no llora, pero apenas si habla. No quiere comer y casi no duerme.

Syaoran suspiró y movió la cabeza con tristeza. A pesar de haber pasado más de mes y medio desde que _aquello_ había ocurrido, realmente nada había mejorado. El daño físico había quedado reducido a cicatrices (él mismo llevaba una que recorría prácticamente toda su espalda). No había sido un problema curarse para los poderosos humanos y las mágicas criaturas; incluso había sido un gran alivio constatar que Ruby Moon finalmente podría volver a volar. Había tomado semanas enteras, con sus días y sus noches, a Eriol poder salvar la vida a la moribunda guardiana y _reparar_ después sus bellas alas de mariposa. El joven Subaru también había salido del hospital (igual que él mismo) hacía ya un mes. También Kerberos y Spinel-Sun se habían recuperado magníficamente, aunque nadie tenía noticias de Yue. Sin embargo…

—Iré a ver si puedo ayudarla en algo —musitó a modo de excusa para ir a la cocina.

Las cicatrices superficiales eran sólo eso: superficiales, pensaba Syaoran mientras caminaba, las verdaderas heridas aún estaban ahí, tan abiertas y sangrantes como el primer día.

La encontró lavando las verduras para la cena y se dispuso a ayudarla. La joven apenas le devolvió el saludo e intentó dirigirle una sonrisa, cosa que no consiguió. Apenas si la había escuchado hablar desde que despertó un día en el hospital con ella a su lado. Desde el primer momento supo que algo andaba mal y cuando preguntó a su novia la razón ella no pudo hacer más que romper a llorar. Más tarde sabría de boca de Eriol los pormenores del "secuestro" de Fujitaka Kinomoto y el cambio radical que había sufrido Yue, además de la oleada de heridos que el ataque de Tina había dejado tras de sí.

—Voy a dar una vuelta —vieron al hermano de la castaña asomarse a la cocina y la chica asintió en señal de que le había escuchado. El trigueño salió sin necesidad de abrir la puerta del frente.

Touya Kinomoto había vuelto a "vivir" al lado de su hermana. Desde que Sakura se enteró que el ente continuaba vagando en la ciudad, éste ya no tenía razón para esconderse de ella. Al principio todos se preocuparon de que la menor de los Kinomoto se sintiera mal de ver a su hermano en ese estado, tan lejos del descanso eterno, pero al parecer la presencia de éste le ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Ambos se apoyaban como hermanos y se comprendían mejor de lo que cualquier otro podría hacerlo, eso lo entendieron enseguida.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en realidad. Hiragizawa incluso había tenido que buscar un departamento para vivir con sus guardianes y el médium Sumeragi, quien había tenido que dejar su propio apartamento en Tokio. Un hecho tan simple como aquél acarreaba en realidad grandes significados, pues con ello todos habían terminado por aceptar que probablemente tendría que pasar mucho tiempo antes de poder encontrar una solución o derrotar a Tina.

—¡Ya tengo hambre! —una voz chillona se acercaba desde la planta alta—, ¿A qué hora vamos a comer? —el animalillo amarillo que apareció en la puerta irrumpió en la cocina con su estrepitoso vuelo y casi se estrella contra el refrigerador.

—¿No puedes esperarte, bola de pelos? —gruñó él haciendo un ademán de enfado.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que esta "bola de pelos" puede hacerte con una sola garra? — el _peluche_ se puso en guardia y alzó una de sus patitas delanteras en el aire.

—¿Qué me puedes hacer sino cosquillas? —provocó al leoncillo y recibió a cambio un rasguño que trazó una delgadísima línea vertical desde su frente hasta la punta de su nariz—. ¡Maldito peluche para niños! —se lanzó contra él y comenzó una persecución en la cocina.

—¡Eres más lento que un gusano!

—¡Te voy a atrapar, condenado intento de león!

—¿A quién llamas intento de león, _mocoso_?

—¡Al único intento de león que hay en esta casa!

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Sí!

—¡Pues te voy a…! —pero la réplica de Kero se vio interrumpida cuando le cayó encima un montón de pan molido. La desconcertada criatura se detuvo en el aire y Syaoran aprovechó el momento para sujetarlo por la cola.

—¿Qué te parece si hoy cenamos "peluche empanizado", Sakura? —preguntó a la mujer que observaba todo en silencio mientras ponía a cocer algunas verduras. Su expresión no había cambiado y Syaoran se sintió desanimado, pero decidió hacer un último intento, de modo que, dejando la bolsa del pan molido sobre la barra, caminó hasta la estufa y estiró la mano sobre la sartén donde se freía el queso de soja, sujetando de la cola a un Kero que sintió el calor del aceite hirviendo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—¡No! — el leoncillo se removió con desesperación al sentir una gota caliente que al brincar le rozó una oreja—. ¡Estás loco maldito mocoso!

—No es lo más inteligente que puede decir alguien en tu posición —sonrió el chino con malicia.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —la bestiecilla palideció al ver su expresión decidida—. ¡Sakura, sálvame! ¡Tu maldito novio está demente! —comenzó a chillar mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del joven Li.

—Discúlpate de rodillas y probablemente te perdone la vida.

—¡Estás loco!

—Tienes razón: estoy loco —y con una sonrisa retorcida acercó aún más al peluche, que se abrazó a uno de sus dedos frenéticamente.

—¡Ya! —suplicó—. "¡Está bien, lo siento! Perdóname, por favor… ¡por favor! —clamaba mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Admite que no eres más que una bola de pelos.

—¿Qué? —le miró, incrédulo, el pobre Kerberos, quien pasó saliva al ver sus ojos chispeando con locura—. ¡Está bien! —gritó al sentir nuevamente el aceite salpicando su erizado pelaje—. ¡Soy una bola de pelos! —y al instante el chino lo sacó de peligro. Kero se dejó caer entonces sobre la mesa, sudando y respirando con dificultad.

—¡Ay! es un condenado sádico… —musitaba con un hilo de voz el casi desmayado animal, pero calló al momento en que un quedo sonido interrumpió la cena. Al instante ambos se volvieron para ver una imagen que habían olvidado y que habían deseado ver durante un largo tiempo: Sakura estallando en carcajadas.

—Nunca creí que vería el momento en que Kero se humillaría así —reía ella y ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios. El chino le guiñó el ojo a la Bestia del Sello, que apenas recuperaba su color.

—¡Pero eso fue peligroso, Syaoran! —Sakura intentó sonar molesta al reprender a su prometido, pero una sonrisa aún jugueteaba en sus labios. El pequeño Kero asintió mientras acariciaba su lomo caliente y Syaoran se encogió de hombros como un crío inocente.

Sí, había sido más dramático de lo planeado, pero igual había funcionado.

—Ya la oíste, no vuelvas a hacerlo —el animalillo alzó el mentón altivamente.

—Fue tu idea —susurró el ambarino cuando la mujer volvió su atención hacia la estufa.

—Mi idea _no_ incluía una sartén hirviendo —le reclamó por lo bajo la criaturilla sin dejar de acariciarse la piel chamuscada.

—A veces hay que improvisar. Además, debes admitir que fue más divertido y creíble así —sonrió con malicia y regresó al lado de su novia para continuar con la comida.

—Estúpido mocoso —masculló Kero sacando su diminuta lengua a la silueta del joven, que aún reía de espaldas a él.

* * *

—Subaru-san, ¿tú aquí? —no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver al médium en el umbral de su puerta. Éste lo saludó y él lo invitó a pasar, visiblemente confundido.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi domicilio? —cuestionó cuando ambos estuvieron en la sala. El varón de oscuro cabello tomó asiento y le miró con sus ojos verdes. Era impresionante la manera como contrastaban ambas orbes: las dos color esmeralda, una llena de vida y otra inerte como un día nublado; una tan profunda y misteriosa como los confines del universo y la otra tan inexpresiva y vacía como una pintura en blanco.

—Touya-san me lo dio.

—Ah… —tragó saliva—. ¿_Él_ está contigo… ahora? —se animó a preguntar y miró a su alrededor, como si eso pudiera ayudar.

—No, pero he venido por una petición suya. Yukito-san, será mejor que dejes la ciudad cuanto antes —el ecuánime médium era, sin lugar a dudas, una persona directa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño, inquieto—. ¿Es por Tina? Ella no ha atacado en casi dos meses.

—Y no sabemos cuándo volverá a hacerlo. Hemos discutido ya bastante al respecto y lo único que sabemos es que le interesa todo aquel que guarde alguna relación con las Cartas y el Mago Clow, y eso te incluye.

—Pero…

—Ya tiene a Kinomoto-san en sus manos —lo interrumpió Subaru—. Aún no sabemos lo que haya hecho o quiera hacer con él, pero comprende que no queremos arriesgar a nadie más. Tú y Daidouji Tomoyo son los que más riesgos corren ahora. Li-san también ha pedido a su prima que no venga a Japón; ella estaba a punto de tomar un avión para verlo en cuanto supo que había salido herido. Espero que entiendas que queremos concentrarnos en salvar al señor Kinomoto, y no podemos hacerlo mientras no estemos seguros de que ustedes están a salvo.

_Ustedes_, había dicho. Se refería claramente a aquellos que no poseían una pizca de magia. Al menos había sido muy cortés al no llamarlos un estorbo, pero Yukito era consciente de que él no podía hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigos, él no poseía un gramo de magia. Lo único que había en él había sido separado de su persona hacía ya dos meses, cuando Yue había sido liberado de su cuerpo. Desde entonces él ya no era el mismo, ya no existía esa dualidad que en un principio le confundía y que se convertiría más tarde en su manera de vivir, en su propia vida.

¿Cuántas veces no se había comparado con una máscara en el pasado? Su función en este mundo era cubrir con su existencia la de un ser mucho más poderoso y valioso que él, alguien con la capacidad de cumplir un importante propósito: proteger a Sakura y a los suyos. ¿No era acaso el mismo propósito que él tenía? Así pues, ambos, a su manera, tenían los mismos anhelos, la misma meta, pero la diferencia radicaba en que sólo uno de los dos podía llevar a cabo tal empresa… y ése no era él. Ahora Yukito no era más que la máscara que ha perdido a su portador. Ya no era necesario.

¿Necesitaba otra prueba aparte de la que Sumeragi le estaba dando? Sus palabras no eran más que una forma más sensata de decirle que, más que una ayuda, ahora él era un obstáculo, un punto débil que Tina podía usar en contra de Sakura. Su utilidad, su vida ahí había concluido…

—Entiendo —apenas escuchó su propia voz.

—Empaca todo lo que necesites. Yo te acompañaré a la estación. Por lo pronto, debido a lo precipitado y mientras encontramos otro lugar más seguro, podrás quedarte en mi departamento en Tokio. Siéntete libre de usarlo como quieras.

—Yo no... no puedo aceptar esa oferta —titubeó, incrédulo y sorprendido—. No puedo usar tu departa...

—Es más seguro que un hotel —la mirada de Subaru era seria y decidida al punto de que era casi fría—. Lo siento, Yukito-san, pero no puedo permitir que te niegues. Por favor, debes partir cuanto antes.

—¿Hoy?

—Hoy —Subaru fue tajante.

* * *

Suspiró mientras miraba el techo sobre ella, recostada en su cama. Los días pasaban cada vez más lentamente… más tortuosamente.

Tenía el teléfono en una mano, ahí estaba desde hacía unos 10 minutos, pero ella no se decidía a llamar. ¿Desde cuándo tenía que reunir valor para llamar a su propia amiga?

Cerró los ojos…

Desde _ese _día.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —se preguntó como lo había hecho mil veces más a lo largo de las últimas semanas. Un torbellino de preguntas había estado acosando su mente durante todo ese tiempo, torturándola, acribillando sus sentidos. Su interior se corroía cada vez que recordaba el horror con el que había visto el desastre dejado por Tina y la impotencia al ver a Sakura llorar desconsoladamente ante lo ocurrido con su padre.

—Lo siento, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, al igual que nosotros —al escuchar la inesperada voz, su sorpresa fue evidente al abrir los ojos y ver a un varón en su habitación. No le había oído llegar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —intentó sonar molesta—. Más te vale que no hayas dormido otra vez a Ukyo o…

—Descuida, tu sirvienta está bien —Eriol no se inmutó ante la descortés bienvenida—. Tenía que entrar por otro lado si quería evitar a los periodistas de la entrada —miró a la ventana abierta y ella comprendió. Desde hacía una semana se había vuelto imposible pasar su propia puerta sin ser captada por alguna cámara fotográfica o de video. Alguien había dado la nota de que la famosa cantante Tomoyo Daidouji estaba en su casa en Tomoeda y desde entonces cada vez que salía tenía que ver, atrincherado en dos camionetas e intentando patéticamente pasar desapercibido, a un grupo pequeño (pero no por ello menos molesto) de periodistas que insistían en seguirla a todos lados. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de visitar a su amiga desde hacía días; lo último que quería era que Sakura tuviera que sufrir el acoso de la prensa a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó levantándose y sentándose en un costado de la cama.

—Veo que tu mascota no está por aquí —ella frunció el ceño al oírle preguntar por la gatita.

—Debe estar en el jardín —Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y tu entrometido guardaespaldas?

—No lo sé, probablemente ocupado amenazando a algún fotógrafo que intenta pasar la reja —comentó con indiferencia, aunque no dejó de notar que era la primera vez que él hablaba del guardaespaldas de aquella forma despectiva.

—Bien —él cerró la ventana y la miró de una manera indefinible. Tomoyo pasó saliva.

—¿Qué quieres aquí, Eriol?

—Saber por qué _Lux_ está aquí —el par de ojos abiertos como platos le indicaron al inglés que la mujer no desconocía el verdadero nombre de su _mascota—._ Es ella quien te está vigilando, ¿verdad? Es por eso que intentas alejarte de mí a toda costa. Dime Tomoyo, ¿por qué Tina está interesada en ti?

—Lucy no me está vigilando… —ella desvió la mirada—, y si yo me alejo de ti es porque ésa es mi decisión.

—¿De modo que debo suponer que uno de los cómplices de Tina está en tu casa sólo porque sí? —bramó con ironía.

—Tú no entiendes nada.

—Es cierto. No entiendo que convives todos los días con la guardiana que derribó a Kerberos y casi mata a Li-kun y Subaru-san —su comentario sarcástico la hirió en lo profundo, pero ella no podía permitirse demostrárselo—. ¿Tienes idea del peligro que es esa _gatita _tuya? Por supuesto que la tienes. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que está pasando, Tomoyo? ¿O es que acaso has decidido unirte a Tina y cuidas de sus guardianes para…? —fue interrumpido por una tremenda bofetada que resonó en las paredes de la habitación. Miró a Tomoyo, que se había puesto de pie y estaba justo frente a él con los ojos violetas ardiendo en furia.

—¡No te atrevas a decir algo así! —respiraba agitadamente y la mano con que le había golpeado temblaba con vigor.

—¿Qué quieres que piense entonces cuando no quieres decirme nada? —él la confrontó sin detenerse a sobar su dolida mejilla—. Ni siquiera has querido hablar conmigo en casi dos meses, aún cuando desde un principio has sabido que _tu Lucy_ no es un animal cualquiera.

—Lárgate de mi casa y que no se te ocurra volver —su voz quebrada y el incesante temblor de su barbilla, sus ojos arrasados en lágrimas y su rostro colorado era más de lo que Eriol se creía capaz de soportar. Era una visión para partir cualquier corazón. Sabía que Tomoyo sufría terriblemente por culpa de algo que, de una manera u otra, tenía que ver con Tina, y esa gata era la mejor evidencia, pero por más que intentaba ayudarla se sentía impotente ante su hermetismo.

—No puedo hacer nada por ti si no me dices lo que está pasando —suavizó su voz, sabiendo que no lograría nada alterando más la situación.

—Vete —ella le señaló la puerta sin disminuir su enojo.

—Era lo mismo que yo venía a decirte —se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. No lograría sacar de ella más que eso, pero al menos no se iría sin entregarle el mensaje por el que se había decidido a ir a la Mansión Daidouji.

—¿Qué?

—Que te vayas de esta ciudad, hoy mismo si es posible. No queremos que alguien más salga lastimado.

—¿Era eso lo que venías a decirme? —ella le miró atónita.

—No me escucharás si intento decir algo más, ¿o me equivoco?

—Idiota… —farfulló entre dientes mientras abría la ventana, indicándole que era tiempo de marcharse por donde había entrado.

—Es cierto, soy un idiota… —él se encogió de hombros y caminó a la ventana—. Debí haber sabido la clase de mujer que realmente eras antes de enamorarme de ti —se subió al marco y la miró a los ojos, pero ella una vez más esquivó su mirada.

—Vete.

—Yo también te lo repito: vete, Tomoyo. No hay nada que tú puedas ni debas hacer aquí. Aléjate de Lux y de Tina en cuanto puedas. Si necesitas que te ayude a escapar de ellos, ya sabes cómo encontrarme —y sin decir adiós brincó por la ventana, aterrizando suavemente sobre el césped, dos pisos abajo.

Tomoyo lo vio partir y cerró la ventana con fuerza, caminando después como una autómata hacia la cama, donde finalmente se tiró nuevamente y dejó que las lágrimas ardientes corrieran silenciosamente por sus mejillas y nublaran su vista.

—Idiota… —susurraba entre sollozos—, soy una idiota.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto —una voz la tranquilizó mientras escuchaba una puerta abrirse a un costado de la cama.

—Merezco que él me odie —respondió ella con un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero no lo hace. ¿No lo oíste? Él te ama —argumentó el hombre gentil.

—Entonces preferiría que me odiara. No merezco que él me quiera… no merezco que nadie me quiera… mucho menos usted —lloró sintiendo un par de cálidos rodeándola para consolarla.

—No digas eso, por favor.

* * *

Finalmente lo tenía frente a sus ojos.

Lo observó mientras permanecía allí, sentado sobre el suelo e inmóvil contra la pared. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y todo en él daba la apariencia de ser algo irreal, un ser abstracto o quizá una estatua quizá por su piel de porcelana y su inmovilidad de muerte. Llevaba algunos minutos ahí mirándole y éste no se había movido un milímetro, ni siquiera daba la impresión de respirar. La única evidencia de que no se trataba de una estatua era el ligero movimiento de sus largos cabellos plateados, que volvían a la vida cada vez que el viento soplaba al interior de la torre del reloj de Tomoeda.

Sus alas permanecían guardadas para permitirle reposar. Parecía tomar un sueño diurno, pero él sabía que no era así.

—¿Nadie te ha descubierto aquí arriba aún? —el otro continuó indiferente no sólo ante la pregunta, sino a su presencia—. ¿Por qué estás tomando el lugar de Yue? —decidió ir directo al grano y los ojos del otro finalmente se abrieron.

—Él me lo pidió —escuchó finalmente su voz y comprobó que realmente era idéntica a la del Juez, aunque contenía un atisbo de algo que él no supo definir por el momento.

—¿Por qué haría él algo así?

—Porque sabe que yo puedo cumplir su misión mejor que él —realmente el sujeto ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo. Únicamente observaba la ciudad que continuaba viviendo tranquilamente allá abajo.

—¿Su misión? ¿Hablas de proteger a Sakura y sus cartas? —el otro asintió sin mucho interés y permaneció en silencio unos momentos.

—Hace dos meses alguien más estuvo parado en donde tú estás ahora, Kinomoto-san.

—¿Alguien más sabía que tú… que Yue estaba aquí?

—Tenebrae —afirmó sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Qué hacía el guardián de esa mujer aquí? —el espíritu se molestó visiblemente ante la mención de aquel nombre que ahora conocían como el del sirviente de Tina.

—Sólo le dijo a Yue lo que ambos sabíamos: que él jamás podría vencerlo con la energía que posee, y menos aún si continuaba atado bajo el control de su dueña —respondió tranquilamente y se puso de pie. Touya advertía su mirada mucho más fría que la de Yue, pero envenenada con un toque de sarcasmo que casi parecía correr por sus venas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Creí que Eriol te lo habría dicho ya.

Era cierto; en cuanto el joven mago hubo terminado de curar a sus heridos guardianes, éste se había reunido con Sakura, Syaoran, Kerberos y Touya para hablar de lo sucedido. Nadie lo había visto antes de ese día y se le notaba agotado. Al parecer había gastado mucha energía sanando a la moribunda Nakuru y al agonizante Spinel-Sun a la vez. La declaración del mago no habría podido ser más sorprendente:

"_Él ha tomado el lugar de Yue. Me temo que fue el mismo Yue quien se lo ha cedido con el propósito de ser más fuerte"_

—¿Quién eres tú?

—_Yo_ soy Yue —sonrió con deleite—, pero, si así lo deseas, puedes llamarme _Ankoku_ **(1)**.

Touya miró a la ciudad y suspiró.

—Entonces cuida bien de mi hermana, Ankoku —habló finalmente.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Fue el último deseo de Yue: proteger a su Ama y las Cartas —ahora percibía más seriedad en su voz.

—Y después de eso serás libre.

—Así que, después de todo, _lo_ sabes —a pesar de que lo dijo casi en un susurro, Touya pudo adivinar la sorpresa del otro, quien finalmente se dignó a mirarlo.

—Es lo que siempre quisiste —era el turno de Touya de aclarar dudas—, ser libre y dejar tu "prisión", como consideras a Yue. ¿Sabes? He querido conocerte desde que tenía dieciocho años, antes de "perder" mi poder.

—¿Sabías de mí? —ahora Ankoku lucía interesado. Touya asintió.

—Desde que conocí a Yuki, en la secundaria, supe que había algo más en él. Podía sentirlo cada vez que estaba con él; a veces incluso me parecía oír _su_ voz, y en otras ocasiones llegué a ver una luz blanca detrás de él, una energía que quería salir y no se lo permitía a sí misma. Fue entonces que supe que había alguien más dentro de él, y ese alguien era Yue.

Ankoku le oía atentamente. Su expresión no cambiaba, pero ahora sus ojos de hielo no se apartaban de él y nuevamente parecía una estatua de mármol.

—Pero el día en que le transmití mis habilidades "mágicas", si es que eso eran… —ironizó Touya, recordando la conversación que había mantenido con Subaru tiempo atrás—, ese día, justo cuando pasaba mi energía a Yuki, pude sentir otra presencia al momento de abrazar a Yue. Era como si alguien más quisiera salir y casi sentí que me empujaba. Por un momento pude ver que su mirada cambiaba, e incluso creí escuchar una voz en mi cabeza: "Humano ingenuo, ¿sabes lo que haces?" me dijo.

El gesto imperturbable de Ankoku finalmente se retorció en una casi imperceptible sonrisa sardónica.

—Así que realmente oíste mi voz.

—Por un momento pensé que era Yue quien me hablaba, pero enseguida vi que no era así. Con los años me olvidé de eso, pero supe que habías sido tú aquel día en el jardín, cuando te vi combatiendo con Tenebrae.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un instante que pareció infinito. Touya intentó adivinar lo que el otro estaría pensando, pero le resultó imposible atravesar la barrera de sus fríos orbes plateados.

—¿Quién más sabe que estoy aquí?

—Sólo yo.

—Lo supiste desde un principio.

Touya negó a la aseveración.

—No mientras Yue estaba aquí; sólo desde que tú apareciste. Tu energía es distinta de la de Yue y puedo percibirla mejor.

—Pero tardaste varias semanas en venir.

—He estado buscando a mi padre y a esa mujer día y noche —musitó el trigueño apretando los dientes de sólo pensar en ella—, pero quería hablar contigo antes de que vuelva a atacar.

—¿Sabes cuándo lo hará?

—Sólo es un presentimiento…

* * *

Tomó la taza que su sirviente le ofrecía y contempló con detenimiento al hombre sentado frente a ella.

—¿Gusta un poco de té, Kinomoto-san?

—No, gracias —ella dejó la delicada pieza de porcelana sobre una mesita a su lado y le miró con triste expresión.

—¿En qué piensa?

—En Sakura.

—¿Quiere verla?

—Oh, no, gracias… —declinó apagadamente. Él sabía bien que podía ver a su hija cuando quisiera, pero no como quisiera, sino proyectada en una pared o en el suelo gracias a la magia de la mujer. No obstante, hacía varios días que no lo hacía; no soportaba verla tan triste y preocupada por él. Era como si el último rastro de vida en ella se extinguiera rápidamente con cada día que pasaba.

—Siento no poder hacer más por usted, no me gusta verlo triste —ella desvió la mirada hacia su café. Fujitaka sabía que era sincera. A pesar de ser su "rehén" y llevar tanto tiempo confinado a esas cuatro paredes, Tina Doomhill procuraba estar con él la mayor parte del tiempo, platicando un poco, bebiendo té, o simplemente haciéndole compañía en silencio. Después de la batalla habían regresado rápidamente a su guarida, donde la mujer se encargó inmediatamente de las heridas de sus guardianes, pero cuál no fue la sorpresa del caminante de sueños cuando la joven comenzó a limpiar también sus heridas con cuidado y a cerrar las más profundas (irónicamente todas causadas por ella) con ayuda de su magia.

"Siento haberle hecho todo esto" había dicho y sus ojos parecían tristes. Bajo estas condiciones no era difícil para Fujitaka adivinar la batalla que se libraba en el interior de la joven y el dolor que llevaba siglos atormentando su alma.

—Te equivocas, yo no estoy triste —habló finalmente, volviendo al presente—, en realidad estoy preocupado por mis hijos… y por ti —con esto obtuvo una extrañada mirada por parte de la dama y prosiguió—. Eres tú quien siempre está triste. Sé que sufres, Tina; sufres tanto, que a veces confundes tu propio dolor con odio; tanto, que lloras en silencio cuando crees que nadie te ve; tanto, que tienes miedo de dormir y encontrarte nuevamente atrapada en una pesadilla, y sufres también cada vez que me ves, porque aún sabiendo que soy inocente de lo que te han hecho tienes que recordarte que yo formo parte de aquello que tú quieres destruir… —mientras decía esto, el jefe de los Kinomoto observaba que los ojos azules de la hermosa mujer se inundaban en lágrimas—. Te has obligado a odiar por tanto tiempo, que ahora no sabes realmente qué es lo que quieres hacer…

—Eso no es cierto —su voz sonaba firme, pero su semblante reflejaba el más auténtico dolor, la duda absoluta—. Yo sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer, no crea que me he arrepentido únicamente porque lo trato bien. Ya se lo dije, Kinomoto-san: usted me agrada, pero cuando llegue el momento, lo mataré.

—¿Atravesarás mi pecho como dijiste, o… cortarás mi cabeza como lo hicieron con _él_? —se animó a preguntar.

—¿Có-cómo lo sabe? —sus bellos ojos cerúleos se abrieron como platos y esta vez su quebrada voz la delató.

—Anoche pude ver uno de tus sueños —confesó—. Vi a tu padre, parecía un hombre bueno.

—Lo era… —ella le miró con tal melancolía que sus lágrimas no derramadas atravesaron el corazón del mayor—, igual que usted.

Un silencio profundo se formó entre los dos. El sirviente de la mujer permanecía de pie a una distancia prudente de ellos y sosteniendo en sus brazos a la pequeña gatita que ágilmente había llegado hasta él.

—¿Qué dolor aliviarás cuando hayas acabado con mi vida? —se aventuró a preguntar Fujitaka.

—Ninguno. No estoy aquí para aliviar ningún dolor.

—¿Eres consciente de que sólo conseguirás sufrir más con todo esto?

—Ya no importa lo que yo sufra, he hecho una promesa y la cumpliré, aunque tenga que acabar con usted en el proceso… —ella calló cuando era evidente que su voz no le permitiría seguir adelante. En silencio, el amable hombre se puso de pie y se postró frente a ella, haciendo a un lado los oscuros mechones que cubrían su bello rostro para ver sus preciosos ojos azules tras un velo de lágrimas.

—Dime, ¿cuál fue tu promesa?

—Acabar con Clow Reed y todo lo que guarde relación con él —un sollozo testarudo escapó de entre los labios femeninos.

—Eso me incluye a mí, como padre de Sakura y por haber cuidado del libro de Clow, ¿verdad? —Tina asintió sin atreverse a mirarlo—. Dime, ¿cuántas vidas fueron? ¿A cuántas personas piensas vengar?

—Ocho.

—Toda tu familia —nuevamente Tina asintió.

—Y… ¿Qué tiene que ver Clow-san con todo esto? —finalmente, la pregunta decisiva.

—Él… es el principal culpable —la mujer apretó los dientes mientras decía esto y Fujitaka vio que el llanto escapaba de sus ojos.

—Tina... ¿qué pasó?

* * *

Todos observaban de pie la partida del tren que acababa de abordar el gentil Yukito Tsukishiro con tan sólo una maleta de mediano tamaño. El resto sería enviado después.

—Espero que le vaya muy bien en su nuevo trabajo en Tokio —Sakura tomó del brazo a su prometido y éste asintió de forma ausente. En realidad él sabía, tan bien como los demás que les acompañaban allí, que tal oferta de trabajo no existía. Yukito había dicho a Sakura que volvería a visitarlos cada fin de semana, pero todos sabían que no sería así, el mismo Sumeragi se había encargado de decirle claramente que no volviera a Tomoeda, pero nada de esto podían decirle a Sakura. Conociéndola como lo hacían, sabían perfectamente que ella no se sentiría bien si supiera que también la vida de su otrora amor platónico y gran amigo corría peligro.

Touya también estaba a su lado, pero sin mediar excusas desapareció del lugar.

—Creí que no vendrías —y fue justamente sobre el tejado de un edificio cercano que volvió a aparecer.

—Él fue el "portador" de Yue durante mucho años —respondió Ankoku a modo de explicación.

—Yuki se ha ido, pero Tomoyo aún sigue aquí…

—¿Qué piensas de la amiga de tu hermana?

—Siento que hay algo que la persigue. Además, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, puedo percibir su miedo. Algo está aterrorizando a Tomoyo, a pesar de que ella nunca se asustó fácilmente cuando era una niña.

—Tampoco la Reencarnación de Clow está aquí, aunque sus guardianes vinieron —Ankoku miró abajo, en donde Nakuru aún alzaba una mano alegremente para despedir a la máquina que desaparecía en la distancia.

—No creo que esté todavía con Tomoyo, no pudo haberle tomado tanto tiempo desde la mañana… —observó Touya, pero fue interrumpido por una sensación familiar.

—¿Es ella?

—No sé… —él sabía que el otro no podía sentirlo tan claramente como él, como tampoco lo hacían los que comenzaban a retirarse de la estación; no era una energía que alterara el flujo de magia, sino algo que iba más allá de lo físico, algo a lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarse desde que había muerto—. No es igual que otras veces, pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con ella.

—¿Sabes de dónde viene?

—No... —frunció el ceño—, o… quizás sí.

—¿Dónde?

—Por… —dudó un momento más, concentrándose—, allá, cerca del zoológico —señaló a la distancia—, en el parque.

Pese a no haberlo dicho con toda seguridad, observó cuando de la espalda del sujeto a su lado nacía un par de enormes alas negras.

—¡Espera un momento!

—No permitas que Sakura se acerque —indicó con voz clara y fuerte, además de fría cual hielo.

—Pero…

—No necesito su ayuda —habló antes de desplegar sus alas y elevarse en los aires. Su silueta oscura se recortó contra el cielo del atardecer.

* * *

—Disculpe, Kinomoto-san, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer —comenzó a caminar sin esperar respuesta.

—Tina —la llamó y ella se detuvo para volverse hacia él con una expresión interrogante. Él titubeó un momento.

—¿Hay algo que desee? —preguntó ella ante la demora.

—Yo… quisiera pedirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —le escuchó, atenta.

—No lo hagas, no hagas nada de lo que después puedas arrepentirte —suplicó.

—Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de haber conocido a Reed Clow.

Fujitaka meneó la cabeza.

—Por favor, ten piedad. Sakura sólo…

—Él no la tuvo con ninguno de nosotros. Además, su hija no es una persona tan inocente como usted lo cree —declaró, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Qué dices?

—En otra época, no habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Su manera de ejercer la magia es tan irresponsable que me repugna —hizo una mueca—. No merece ser la heredera de tales poderes.

—Eso no es cierto, ¿por qué lo dices? —él la miró, incrédulo, y ella hizo un ademán para hacer a un lado el asunto.

—No importa, porque de igual manera tendrá el castigo que merece —y dio la apariencia de irse nuevamente.

—Espera —él la detuvo una vez más—. Yo… quiero hacer un trato contigo.

Tina volvió sobre sus pasos y se detuvo a unos centímetros de él.

—Lo escucho.

* * *

Desde la alta estructura que coronaba y daba entrada al templo Tsukimine era posible apreciar una vasta extensión de la ciudad recortada contra un cielo incendiado en los cálidos colores del atardecer. Una vista que había cambiado con el paso de los años, que habían agregado algunas edificaciones más altas y estilizadas, y que sin embargo seguía conservando su belleza esencial, la misma que había admirado en sus años de tranquila, aunque no ingenua infancia.

Trece años habían pasado ya desde la última vez que había mirado el mismo paisaje en el mismo lugar.

Lentamente, como si de un sueño se tratase, se sentó sobre el arco que cruzaba la entrada a la explanada, a varios metros del suelo, y sacó de su bolsillo un diminuto pedazo de papel recortado con la forma de un ave. Leyó sin mucha prisa los escasos caracteres que adornaban el cuerpo de la blanca figura.

—No puedo hacer nada por ella mientras no me lo permita ni me diga lo que ocurre —habló, ya para sí mismo, ya al aire, ya al inánime parajillo de papel… eso no importaba—, pero no puedo dejarla sola así.

Guardó nuevamente el ave en su bolsillo y apretó la mandíbula. _"Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora" _ en lo profundo, aún deseaba que no tuviera que llegar a hacer uso de aquel sortilegio.

—Pensé que aquí te encontraría —al oír aquella voz refinada y volver la cabeza hacia abajo vio, como invocada por sus pensamientos, la grácil figura de la mujer que ocupaba su mente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —y supo que en su voz no había logrado ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Cómo había llegado ella allí sin que él pudiera sentirla antes? Sin olvidar la interrogante de por qué estaba ahí. ¿Acaso prácticamente no lo había corrido de su casa por la mañana?

—¿No bajarás?

Como respuesta, en un instante sus pies ya tocaban las baldosas de la explanada.

—Tomoyo —dijo a modo de saludo y notó que ella no le miraba a los ojos—, ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú… ¿por qué dijiste eso? —ella apretó su bolso con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que… me querías —su voz sonó tan queda que, aunque difícilmente los separaba un metro, Eriol tuvo que dar un paso al frente y aguzar el oído.

—Porque es la verdad y no puedo cambiarlo, hagas lo que hagas —no era fácil decirlo de una forma tan suelta y natural, además de escueta, pero ya no era momento de echarse para atrás. No obstante, su mundo se detuvo al ver que de sus ojos, preciosas lilas del paraíso, manaban delicadas gotas salinas, puras y cristalinas como el rocío de la mañana—. Tomoyo, yo… —sintió un nudo en la garganta al verla reaccionar de aquella manera después de verla actuar de una manera tan diferente por la mañana.

—¡Lo siento Eriol! —le oyó decir en apenas un murmullo que el viento no se llevaría, y en un segundo la sintió abrazarse a su cuello y recibió con asombro los labios ajenos. Por un momento todo parecía pintado con ese tinte irreal, maravilloso y fantástico que distingue a un sueño de la realidad; por un momento se preguntó si aquel no sería un juego de su mente, una visión onírica para torturarlo aún más. Pero sus manos eran tan reales, la calidez de su cuerpo tan palpable, y el néctar de sus labios tan delicioso en su boca, que mucho dudaba que pudiera tratarse tan sólo de un sueño. Ni la mejor de las imaginaciones sería capaz de producir semejantes sensaciones.

Decir que aquello le sorprendía sería desmerecer su estado aturdido y lleno de regocijo.

Pero hubo un factor más que lo convenció de que aquello era la pura realidad: justo cuando su mente se embelezaba con la generosidad de la boca femenina, un diminuto, apenas perceptible espasmo de dolor, trepó desde su nuca; un ligero piquete rápido y certero, como el de una abeja que sacrifica su aguijón en la piel humana. Se separó entonces de ella y tomó su rostro de suave mármol entre sus manos. Ella seguía derramando sus preciadas lágrimas de cristal.

—¿Por qué, Tomoyo? —preguntó suavemente sin atreverse a creer lo que acababa de hacer. La chica acarició su mejilla con la mano derecha.

—Lo siento, Eriol —vio sus ojos violetas, vidriosos e inundados de dolor, y no apartó la mirada de ellos, ni siquiera cuando todo comenzó a volverse borroso y sus párpados pesados. La poderosa droga que circulaba por su sangre rápidamente hacía efecto.

—Está bien, no es tu culpa —la abrazó mientras sentía que sus músculos se dormían rápidamente. Ni siquiera él, con toda la magia del mundo, podía hacer algo contra una sustancia de rápido efecto en su propio cuerpo.

—Sí lo es…

—Ella te tiene atada, ¿cierto? —sintió sus pequeñas manos apretarse contra su espalda mientras su delicado cuerpo femenino era sacudido por el espasmo de un sollozo reprimido.

—No debiste enamorarte de mí — escuchó en su oído mientras sus piernas se vencían y caía al suelo de rodillas. Tomoyo cayó con él sin soltarlo un instante.

—Lo siento, pero ya es muy tarde para eso —sonrió con tristeza mientras su mundo se volvía negro.

—Por favor, perdóname. Esto… es lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora —fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer en la inconciencia del limbo.

* * *

Sobrevoló el área por segunda vez. No sabía con precisión qué era lo que buscaba y sus sentidos en alerta no percibían ninguna presencia anormal. Por más que oteaba el lugar sólo había encontrado algunos grupos de personas que paseaban en las inmediaciones. Era un pequeño bosque dentro de la ciudad, pero muy cercano al zoológico, por lo que los paseantes en familia abundaban en la zona. Pese al espeso follaje que los cubría de los rayos del sol, era probable que si alguno de ellos alzaba la vista al cielo podría descubrirlo.

Bajó a tierra y guardando sus alas comenzó a moverse ágilmente entre las copas de los árboles, brincando de uno a otro. Anduvo de esta manera por espacio de varios minutos más antes de detenerse sobre una rama, mirando a su alrededor con sus ojos felinos.

No podía estar equivocado, el aire circulaba de manera distinta en esa área; era más lento y sofocado, e incluso un tanto cálido. Cerró los ojos y no tardó en identificar un desequilibrio que oscilaba en forma de delgados remolinos en el viento. Hizo aparecer una aguda roca de cristal en su mano derecha y la lanzó hacia el frente, de donde provenía la sutil energía. Al instante el cristal se hizo añicos y se generaron ondas en donde parecía no haber nada. Poco a poco apareció una sombra borrosa en el mismo lugar.

—Un campo —susurró.

—Vaya, creí que nunca lo encontrarías sin ayuda de Kinomoto-san —la sombra se movió y caminó hacia él. Al atravesar el campo se hizo visible con toda claridad de quién se trataba.

—Tenebrae —el aludido sonrió sin emoción.

—Vienes solo esta vez. ¿Dónde quedó tu Ama? —sonrió al ver que el otro lanzaba una advertencia con la mirada—. Ah, lo siento, olvidé que no es _tu_ Ama, sino la de Yue. ¿Te parece entonces si terminamos lo de la otra vez?

—Fuiste tú quien huyó esa vez —una mueca burlona y desdeñosa apareció ahora en el rostro de Ankoku

—Ésa no fue mi decisión —y para demostrar su aseveración invocó su bella y letal espada azul cobalto en su mano derecha.

—¿Dónde está tu dueña?

—¿Dónde está la_ Card Mistress_?

—No vendrá esta vez.

—Eso arruinaría los planes de Tina-sama… —reflexionó el Hijo de la Oscuridad—, así que no puedo permitirlo. Tendrá que venir cuando sienta que su querido guardián está en peligro —sonrió y con un rápido batir de sus alas se elevó en el aire, haciendo desaparecer por un instante sus alas negras al llegar a una cierta altura. El alter ego de Yue quedó cegado temporalmente al tener que ver de frente al sol que (aunque un poco débil a esas horas) con su pronunciada inclinación quemó su delicada pupila felina.

—¿Nunca te enseñaron a no mirar al sol? —escuchó la burla una centésima de segundo antes de recibir la embestida de la hermosa arma, que manchó su tono azul puro con una delicada línea escarlata.

* * *

—¿Qué fue eso? —el animal afelpado salió del bolso de su ama agitando su pequeña cola amarilla en el aire. Afortunadamente no había nadie en los alrededores que pudiera verlo.

—¡Yue! —la castaña miró en la misma dirección, percibiendo aquella energía familiar.

—¿Qué está tramando ahora? —se quejó Nakuru. Sumeragi, por su parte, contempló al ente que se limitaba a observarlo todo en un mutismo raro en él.

—Está en problemas. Tenemos que ayudarlo —Sakura miró a su prometido con aprehensión.

—No —todos se detuvieron ante la negativa de Touya—. No dejaré que vayas, Sakura. Él no quiere verte ahí, y yo tampoco quiero que te arriesgues otra vez.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —su hermana le miró incrédula, y él asintió.

—¡Yue fue a pelear solo! —Kerberos frunció el ceño—. ¡Ese terco!

—Él no es Yue —recalcó Touya—, y no está dispuesto a pelear de otra forma que no sea solo.

—No me importa quién dice ser —habló Sakura—, él _es_ Yue, muy en el fondo sé que es nuestro Yue, y no dejaré que se arriesgue así. ¡No dejaré que _nadie_ se ponga en peligro otra vez! —sin esperar respuesta, invocó a _The Fly_ y las dos alas de la carta surgieron en su espalda.

—¡Sakura, escúchame!

—No, Touya, _tú_ escúchame… —ella miró al suelo con tristeza—. Ya no puedo permitir que lastimen a más personas. Además, Tina estará ahí y tengo que verla. Mi padre está en peligro por mi culpa y voy a traerlo de regreso, sano y salvo. Yo sé que él está bien —suspiró y batió sus alas para salir volando sin decir mayor palabra. Pronto fue seguida de cerca por la diminuta bestia del sello, Spinel-Sun y Ruby Moon, dejando atrás al ente, el médium y el chino.

—¡Espera un momento Sakura! —pero, por más que lo intentara, Syaoran no podría volar.

—¿Qué harás, Touya-san? —habló finalmente Subaru y Touya meneó la cabeza.

—De vez en cuando el _monstruo_ tiene razón —sonrió—. Mi padre no está muerto y no podemos dejar que eso pase —y comenzó a andar en la misma dirección. El médium y el ambarino únicamente asintieron y emprendieron carrera, sabiendo que el otro únicamente los esperaba a ellos—. Y más le vale a esa maldita mujer no tocar un pelo de mi hermana —le oyeron gruñir antes de acelerar el paso.

* * *

El enorme árbol sacudió sus ramas cuando una sombra las atravesó, reventándolas con la fuerza de su caída. La otra figura aterrizó a unos metros con tranquilidad.

—No lo entiendo —frunció el ceño mientras se incorporaba y sacaba de su pierna la flecha que se había clavado en ésta—. Estoy seguro que con ese ataque te rompí el brazo, ¿cómo pudiste contraatacar así? —sus ojos azules resplandecieron como el acero.

—Un brazo… —repitió Ankoku sin emoción alguna y miró su brazo izquierdo, torcido en un ángulo singular y estilando oscuras gotas escarlatas que caían desde la punta de sus dedos de marfil. Sin embargo no era sólo su sangre la que bañaba su mano, sino la de su contrincante, derramada al momento de cortar su costado derecho.

—Sí que eres raro —Tenebrae contempló su propia arma teñida en sangre y sonrió mientras la hacía desaparecer con un gesto—. Aún así, no tienes oportunidad —expandió sus alas y se dispuso a atacar.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —una vocecilla lo detuvo en seco—. ¡Mira, un demonio y un ángel negro están peleando! —ambos se volvieron para ver a un niño que se escondía tras unos arbustos y que, al saberse descubierto, comenzó a correr— ¡Mamá!

Las dos criaturas observaron en mutis total al frágil humano en su frenética carrera. Ninguno decidiéndose a mover.

"_¡Maldición!" _maldijo Tenebrae en silencio y dirigiéndose a su contrincante anunció—. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Ankoku, sin embargo, no abandonó su puesto. ¿Por qué tenía que esconderse de las personas? Pensaba. Apenas unos minutos antes había hecho lo posible por no ser descubierto por ellas sin siquiera dudar ni meditar mucho al respecto. Pero, ahora que lo analizaba, no era por voluntad propia que se ocultaba, sino una decisión adoptada por su otro _yo_, siguiendo las órdenes de su creador.

"_¿A dónde vas, Clow?"_

"_Al pueblo, necesito encontrarme con un amigo"._

"_¿Puedo ir contigo?"_

"_Está bien, pero tendrás que guardar tus alas."_

"_¿Por qué, Clow?"_

"_Yue, los humanos no deben verte en tu forma original, nunca. Siempre tienes que ser muy cuidadoso cuando camines entre ellos."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Algún día entenderás…"_

Pero _él_ no era "Yue", y Clow no era _su_ Maestro. ¿Por qué preocuparse por cumplir una orden que sólo había causado sufrimiento a su contraparte? Ocultar su verdadera identidad había creado muchos conflictos en Yue en el pasado, y eso él lo sabía mejor que nadie más.

"_Yue, fuiste un idiota" _sentenció y respondió al preocupado Tenebrae con una sonrisa cruel—. ¿Tanto temes a los humanos? Olvida al niño —alzó su mano sana en el aire y una docena de cristales aparecieron a su alrededor.

—¿Estás loco? Tenemos prohibido ser vistos por los humanos, más aún en batalla —habló Tenebrae con molestia—. Tina-sama no lo permite, y tu dueña tampoco.

—Yo… —sonrió Ankoku y la docena de cristales se triplicó a su alrededor—, _no_ tengo dueña.

—¡Yue! —el ataque se desvaneció ante el grito femenino y el Hijo de la Luna Nueva no se molestó en virarse a ver a la castaña que aterrizaba suavemente sobre el césped del parque, seguida de otras tres criaturas que reconoció como Kerberos, Spinel-Sun y Ruby Moon por sus presencias.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yue? —reclamó la voz chillona de Kerberos.

—¡Estás herido! —fue la voz preocupada de Sakura.

—Hum, finalmente tu Ama llegó —sonrió Tenebrae.

—Ya te lo dije. Yo… no tengo _ama_ —gruñó apretando los dientes y acto seguido desapareció ante los ojos de todos, elevándose en el aire y perdiéndose en la distancia.

—¡Yue! ¿A dónde vas? —pero él no respondería al llamado de la mujer.

—Finalmente llegas, _Card Mistress_ —Tenebrae olvidó a su contrincante en cuanto vislumbró a la castaña de ojos verdes.

—¿Dónde está el papá de Sakura? —Kerberos adelantó la pregunta.

—Justo frente a ti —todos escucharon aquella voz familiar y por primera vez pudieron sentir la presencia de Tina, que salió de detrás de un árbol contemplándolos a todos a través de una máscara blanca y sin rostro.

—¡Ahí estás! —Sakura olvidó todo lo demás al ver a la mujer que había atrapado a su progenitor. Cegada por la ira que hervía en su sangre y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, invocó a _The Sword_ y se lanzó contra ella.

—¡Espera, Sakura! —la petición de Kerberos no fue escuchada.

—¡Vaya! —Tina esquivó con facilidad el filo del arma—, no esperaba que la dulce Sakura Kinomoto fuera a usar algún día a _The Sword_ para atacar a un ser humano —se burló sin cesar de moverse.

—Yo dudo mucho que sea un "ser humano" —masculló Spinel.

—¡Sakura! —la Bestia del Sello gruñó y se preparaba a ayudar cuando de pronto fue interrumpida por una figura blanca y alada que apareció de la nada.

—¿Qué tal, Kerberos? —saludó Lux.

—¡Maldición, tú otra vez! Te haré pagar por lo que me hiciste la última vez —pero cuando estaba listo para lanzarle una llamarada directa en la cara, notó que los ojos violáceos de la gran felina cambiaban de color y brillaban de un modo extraño.

—¡Kerberos, no lo mires! —Spinel cerró su camino y enfrentó a la criatura, pero en un santiamén quedó rígido como una piedra en su lugar, incapaz de moverse.

—¿Qu-qué es eso? —el león dorado lo miró, atónito.

—Hipnosis —Ruby Moon observó a su compañero luchando por liberarse de aquello.

—Uno de los trucos favoritos de Lux —escuchó aquella voz detrás de sí y se volvió, aterrada.

—¡Ruby Moon! —desde su lugar, Spinel vio con alarma que su compañera había sido tomada con la guardia baja por Tenebrae.

—Es la segunda vez que tengo una oportunidad de matarte tan fácilmente, pero tranquila, no queremos hacerles daño esta vez, no estamos aquí para eso —una media sonrisa se dibujó en su pálida faz—. Están tan concentrados en su pelea que no se dan cuenta de otras cosas.

—¿De qué hablas? —Kerberos frunció el ceño y observó que el Hijo de la Oscuridad señalaba hacia un árbol con uno de sus finos dedos. Al mirar en esa dirección, la Bestia del Sello distinguió dos sombras moviéndose detrás de su tronco. Eran dos niños que se escondían entre el follaje. Uno de ellos era el pequeño que Tenebrae había visto antes junto con Ankoku.

—¡Sakura! —llamó a su ama, quien continuaba su frenético ataque contra la ágil Tina, que parecía entretenida como un chiquillo en un juego de niños sin siquiera contraatacar. La castaña pausó al escuchar su clamo y observó también la dirección que él señaló.

—¡Niños! —se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar una exclamación, pero al instante se repuso y, antes de que los infantes echaran a correr al verse descubiertos, invocó a _The Sleep_ , que esparció su sueño profundo en todo el rededor. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que aquellos curiosos pequeños imaginaran que todo había sido un sueño.

—Kero, aléjalos de aquí —el león asintió y se dispuso a cumplir la orden lo más aprisa posible, esperando no dejar a su ama, Ruby Moon y el paralizado Spinel a solas con esos tres por mucho tiempo.

—Qué imprudentes —comentó Lux con desdén—. ¿No se han dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo han estado dependiendo de la bondad de Tina-sama?

—¿Qué? —Sakura miró a la blanca felina, quien se olvidó de la inmóvil pantera negra y caminó meneando su figura con elegante agilidad hacia su ama.

—Tina-sama ha sido demasiado benévola con ustedes —Tenebrae soltó a Ruby Moon para seguir a su compañera—. Dado que, ni a la Reencarnación de Clow, ni a la _Card Mistress_, ni al descendiente de Clow parece importarles las vidas de los seres humanos inocentes, Tina-sama ha sido la única que se ha preocupado por ellos todo este tiempo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó la Ruby Moon molesta al escuchar que se incluía a su dueño en semejante aseveración.

—¿Es que no se han dado cuenta? —bramó Lux, ahora impaciente—. ¿Nunca se preguntaron el porqué de las _Maboroshi_?

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —un molesto Kerberos regresó a toda prisa, aterrizando firmemente sobre sus cuatro patas tras su vuelo—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Entonces ella…? —susurró para sí Sakura, comenzando a entender sin poder creerlo aún del todo.

—No quiere arriesgar vidas humanas inocentes —afirmó Tenebrae habiéndola escuchado con su fino oído.

"_Era por eso que no atacaban en presencia de los niños"_ razonó un todavía incrédulo Kerberos.

—Ha estado utilizando a _The Time_ o _The Sleep_ cada vez que se ha enfrentado a ustedes desde la última _Maboroshi_, excepto hoy —agregó Lux mientras veía de reojo que su ama se introducía nuevamente al campo de energía y se desvanecía entre su camuflaje—, y esto último fue para cumplir una solicitud muy especial. Quizás les gustaría saber que hay alguien muy interesado en ver hasta qué punto la _Card Mistress_ se preocupaba por los seres humanos.

—¿Una prueba? —Sakura bajó la guardia, confundida.

—No, una demostración —sonrió Tenebrae.

—¿Qué le parece? —oyeron la voz de Tina una vez más—. Ni la _tierna_ Sakura ni sus guardianes son capaces de utilizar su magia en otro beneficio que no sea el propio. Me temo que ha perdido nuestra pequeña apuesta.

—¿De qué hablas? —la castaña miró en la dirección de donde provenía la voz, aunque no podía ver nada.

—Te equivocas, ella no lo sabía… —el sonido de esa nueva voz le aceleró el corazón en un segundo.

—¡Papá!

—Eso sólo demuestra su irresponsabilidad. El poseer magia conlleva muchas responsabilidades, y una de ellas es jamás inmiscuir a gente inocente —declaraba Tina, desdeñosa.

—¡Papá! ¿Dónde estás? —buscó frenéticamente entre los árboles intentando seguir la voz de su progenitor.

—¿No oyeron antes? Justo frente a ustedes —masculló Tenebrae y entonces la barrera que protegía a Tina desapareció su camuflaje y ante ellos pudieron ver a la mujer, de pie junto a la figura de un hombre hincado y con pesados grilletes que ataban sus pies y manos a la antigua usanza.

—¡Papá! —una desesperada Sakura corrió hacia él, pero fue repelida violentamente por la barrera que los protegía.

—¡Sakura…! —Fujitaka intentó decir más, pero fue impedido de ello por una barra sólida de metal que cruzaba en una peligrosa diagonal desde la base de su cuello hasta su quijada. Sus dos extremos terminaban en dos afiladas puntas cada uno, clavándose en su piel cada vez que abría la boca, impidiéndole hablar libremente. Miró a su hija con aprehensión mientras ésta caía al suelo con algunas heridas en las manos.

—Le di una oportunidad de ser libre. Él insistía en que la _Card Mistress_ no era más que una chiquilla inocente y le prometí que lo dejaría ir si su hija demostraba ser diferente a Clow, pero en verdad eres tan egoísta como él y sólo sabes usar la magia para tus propósitos, sin importar lo demás —habló Tina con rudeza. Sus ojos azules centrados en la joven tirada sobre el piso—. ¿Qué te parece, _Sakura_? No sólo has decepcionado a tu padre, sino que gastaste su última oportunidad.

—¡Tú…! —gruñó Kerberos—. ¡Déjalo ir! —gritó y rápidamente una llamarada azul lo lanzó varios metros hasta estrellarlo contra el firme tronco de un árbol cercano.

—Tú no eres nadie para darle órdenes a Tina-sama —la voz de Tenebrae sonó gélida como un glaciar y fuerte como el trueno.

* * *

Pudieron sentir la energía de una explosión muy cerca de ellos y apuraron el paso. Acababan de pasar por un costado del zoológico y encontraron a una docena de personas durmiendo en el suelo y entre los arbustos. Eso únicamente podía ser obra de la menor de los Kinomoto.

De pronto una barrera de llamas sobre el césped les impidió el paso. La muralla se extendió a su alrededor hasta formar un círculo que los encerró dentro de su contorno anaranjado.

—Lo siento, pero Tina-sama me pidió que les impidiera continuar —oyeron una voz cálida y femenina. Los tres se viraron para ver a una hermosa dama del color del fuego con un excéntrico vestido de vivos colores cuyo vuelo danzaba, al igual que sus largos cabellos encendidos, al compás de las flamas.

—Una carta —musitó Touya.

—_The Firey_ —observó Syaoran al tiempo que sacaba un _ofuda _de su bolsillo y lo sujetaba con su mano derecha—. ¡Dios del agua, venid! —al instante una columna de agua salió del pergamino, rodeando al chino y disparándose en chorro hacia la mujer, que aumentó sus llamas ante el ataque.

—Eso no te servirá —advirtió el chino, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que su ataque no sólo era repelido, sino que era devuelto con mayor fuerza, directamente hacia él. Sólo la pronta intervención de Touya, quien formó un campo a su alrededor, impidió que el desprevenido joven fuera golpeado directamente por las aguas turbulentas de su propio ataque.

—No es justo que únicamente tú te diviertas, hermana. Tina-sama nos envió a los dos —oyeron una voz guasona y vieron que entre ellos y _The Firey_ aparecía un muchacho de amplia sonrisa y ojos enormes y risueños, sosteniendo entre sus manos enguantadas un reluciente espejo.

—Lo siento, _Mirror_ —sonrió la dama al joven, quien se encogió de hombros con sencillez.

—_Mirror —_repitió Syaoran y lanzó un juramento por lo bajo al comprender por qué su ataque había sido devuelto. Touya, mientras tanto, observaba a su alrededor con inquietud, sintiendo el flujo de la energía de quienes luchaban en otro lado.

—Ya no se mueven… —susurró y el médium frunció el ceño, él también lo había percibido. Ambos sabían que una quietud repentina en medio de un campo de batalla no era una buena señal.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo? —cuestionó el chino, impaciente al haberlo sentido, pensando lo mismo que ellos—. Kinomoto-san, Subaru-san, vayan ustedes, yo los distraeré.

Touya comenzó a moverse, pero detuvo al líder de los Sumeragi cuando éste pretendía seguirle.

—Quédate aquí con él, Subaru —fue lo único que dijo antes de desparecer.

* * *

Ninguno se atrevía a mover un dedo. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en medio del parque.

—Saku… —pero la tortuosa barra lastimaba al gentil hombre en cada intento de decir algo, haciendo que éste arqueara el cuello hacia atrás de modo instintivo. Dos delicadas líneas de sangre descendían desde su mentón. La mujer a su lado realizó un ademán con la mano e hizo desaparecer aquella horquilla infernal.

—Lo lamento mucho, Kinomoto-san —susurró de manera que sólo él escuchara. El hombre meneó la cabeza.

—La Horquilla del Hereje **(2)**. Tu padre tuvo que usarla también, ¿o me equivoco? —su voz se asemejaba a la de un condenado que mira la horca ya no con dolor, sino con resignación e incluso un dejo de esperanza para poner fin a su sufrimiento. Tina asintió.

—Por favor… —la voz de Sakura había cambiado radicalmente. El último vestigio de rabia había desaparecido de su expresión y cedido por completo ante la impotencia de la súplica—. Por favor, te lo ruego: déjalo ir… —imploró y Kerberos bajó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar a su ama al escucharla hablar de aquella forma.

—Fíjate bien, _Card Mistress —_la voz de la antigua amiga de Clow se elevó nuevamente—. La barrera que te ha lastimado no es una barrera convencional, y tampoco he sido yo quien la ha creado. Fue tu propio padre quien la hizo con sus últimas energías para evitar que interfirieras.

—¿Qué? ¿Papá...?

—¿No es así, Kinomoto-san? —la hechicera miró al hombre, quien asintió penosamente, mirando al suelo.

—¿Por qué? —consiguió balbucear Sakura con un nudo en la garganta.

—Perdóname Sakura…

—No tiene por qué disculparse —le interrumpió la mujer enmascarada.

—Fue usted mismo quien pidió que fuera así —Tenebrae bajó los ojos hacia el hombre hincado sobre el suelo. Su voz extrañamente no contenía ese mismo atisbo de la frialdad anterior.

—¿Así? —Ruby Moon repitió con ansiedad, no sabiendo qué hacer o decir.

—¿De… de qué hablan? —_Sword_ cayó de la mano de su dueña y volvió a adoptar su forma de carta.

—Kinomoto-san ha decidido dar su vida a cambio de otra —dijo secamente Tina y el padre de la muchacha bajó aún más la cabeza.

—¡Eso no es cierto, papá…! —lo miró con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas, esperando una respuesta—. No es cierto, ¿ve-verdad… papá? —la pregunta tembló en su boca.

—Lo es —la triste declaración del buen hombre apenas atravesó el espacio en un débil murmullo que derribó más de un corazón a su paso.

—¡No!

—Pero, si quieres, hay _algo_ que puedes hacer —por su tono, todos pudieron adivinar que detrás de esa máscara blanca Tina sonreía.

—¿Qué cosa? —se apresuró a decir atropelladamente la joven.

—Puedes tomar su lugar. De todas formas pensaba matarte, pero quería concederte unos meses más de vida.

—No, por favor… —esta vez la súplica era del gentil Caminante de Sueños.

—¡Está bien! —su ruego fue interrumpido por la voz de su hija.

—¡Sakura, no! —exclamaron todos a la vez, incluyendo al ahora aterrado padre. Tina sonrió.

—Perfecto, aunque no necesitaba de tu permiso. Sinceramente prefiero mil veces matarte a ti que a él —hizo un ademán con una mano y un espiral de luz surgió a su alrededor, rodeándola como una serpiente que repta a un árbol.

—¡No! —pero el reclamo de Fujitaka no fue escuchado. Menos de un segundo después, el haz de luz se separó de su invocadora y se lanzó en dirección de la castaña, que no tuvo el tiempo ni la determinación de esquivarlo.

—¡Sakura!

"_Papá…"_ Sakura cerró los ojos y bajó los hombros, rendida. Una vida por otra. Una inmensa luz se formó al momento del impacto. No hubo sonido mientras la poderosa columna serpenteante atravesaba la piel y quemaba las entrañas de su víctima, que fue sacudida de manera convulsa en cada fibra de su ser por la gran cantidad de energía atravesándola. Finalmente su cuerpo fue lanzado varios metros por la intensidad del choque.

—¡Sakura! —escuchó su nombre y le pareció que la voz sonaba lejana. Peor aún, no podía reconocerla en su estado de aturdimiento. Abrió los ojos y no pudo ver nada claro. Intentó respirar, pero le resultaba imposible hacerlo. Supo que estaba tendida sobre el suelo y sintió el cuerpo muy pesado. Sentía un escozor en la nariz, como un fuerte olor a sangre y quemado.

—¡No! —finalmente la imagen se volvió menos borrosa y reconoció a Ruby Moon, que llegaba donde ella y la observaba desde arriba con los ojos abiertos como platos, conteniendo el aliento y un grito de horror.

—¡No, Yue! —Kerberos clamaba con desesperación. Sakura volvió la vista hacia su guardián sin comprender nada.

¿Yue? ¿Por qué había mencionado al Juez?

—¿Puedes oírme? —observó con extrañeza que el león dorado se inclinaba a ella, pero no era a ella a quien le hablaba. Sakura siguió la dirección de los preocupados ojos felinos y sintió que un grito se ahogaba en su garganta cerrada al mirar su propio cuerpo…

Y es que sobre éste descansaba la silueta oscura e inmóvil del ángel de alas negras. Su largo cabello plateado se desparramaba libremente en todo su alrededor y sobre ella. Sakura supo entonces que ese cuerpo era el peso que le impedía levantarse y respirar.

—¡Yue! —musitó casi sin voz y liberó una mano para intentar tomar el rostro de su guardián, a quien no podía ver por la maraña de cabellos y dada su posición, pero lanzó un alarido despavorido cuando vio que toda su mano derecha se bañaba en sangre con tan sólo tocarlo.

—A fin de cuentas tu fiel guardián tenía que salvarte —musitó Tina con desdén

—¡Sakura, Yu… Ankoku! —la voz Touya llegó a oídos de su hermana, quien lo vio aparecer de la nada en el aire.

—¿An…koku? —paseó una confundida mirada entre Touya y su guardián—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó con los ojos inundados en llanto mientras con una trémula mano ensangrentada intentaba apartar los mechones plateados del límpido rostro.

—¡Yue! —Kerberos miraba con creciente desesperación a su _hermano_ y acercó su hocico a su cuerpo terriblemente lacerado. Sus alas negras estaban extendidas y presentaban una horrible rasgadura cada una que se expandía en un agujero hacia el centro. El suelo estaba tapizado de plumas negras teñidas de carmín.

—Usó sus alas como un escudo, pero no sirvió de nada contra el ataque de Tina-sama —observó Tenebrae volviendo a su expresión fría de siempre.

—Te equivocas —le refutó Lux—. Si no las hubiera usado ahora estaría muerto.

—Eso no importa —una mueca guasona se pintó en Tenebrae—, porque ahora está más muerto que vivo.

—¡Cállate, miserable! —Touya, que lo había escuchado todo, se lanzó contra ambos, pero quedó helado poco antes de llegar a la barrera al comprobar que con ellos estaban Tina y su padre, quien no quitaba la mirada de su hija y el Juez—. ¡Papá! —no lo había distinguido al haber llegado y centrar su atención en el ataque que habían sufrido su hermana y el deshecho Ankoku casi inerte.

—Hijo…

—¡Yue, responde! —continuaba la Bestia del Sell, buscando alguna señal de vida en su compañero.

—Yo no… soy Yue —escucharon de pronto su voz queda y carente de emoción.

—¡Yue! —Sakura sonrió al confirmar que su querido guardián estaba con vida e intentó rodearlo con sus brazos, pero la mano sana del varón se lo impidió con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

—¡Yo no soy Yue! —intentó exclamar con una voz debilísima y comenzó a incorporarse muy lentamente.

—¡No te muevas! —rogó e intentó detenerlo, pero al hacerlo él se volvió hacia ella y sólo entonces la castaña pudo ver su rostro. Aquellos ojos helados como el ártico le miraban con el desprecio con que se mira a un insecto repulsivo y nocivo—. Yue… —susurró, congelada y dolida ante aquella mirada cargada de odio.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy Yue —bufó levantándose con torpes movimientos. Pero sorprendentemente ninguna mueca de dolor cruzaba su rostro a pesar de su cuerpo destrozado y de la terrible herida que cruzaba su torso desde el pecho hasta el abdomen, desde donde manaba sin cesar un manantial escarlata que dejaba un rastro sobre el suelo, habiendo bañado ya de carmesí las ropas de la preocupada Sakura.

—Pero…

—Y no estoy aquí para seguir tus órdenes —comenzó a alejarse nuevamente, dando traspiés al caminar.

—¡No hagas eso! —Ruby Moon intentó detenerlo—. ¿Es que no te duele?

— No —Ankoku centró sus ojos plateados en Tina.

—Es inútil que intentes salvar a tu dueña, porque tarde o temprano me encargaré de ella —advirtió la mujer.

—Ella no es mi dueña.

—Qué necio es —resopló Lux—, apenas si puede mantenerse en pie.

—Por favor, Tina —la aludida descendió sus ojos azules hacia el hombre que la llamaba.

—Kinomoto-san…

—Acaba con esto. No escuches a Sakura, por favor.

—¡Papá! ¿De qué estás hablando? —quiso saber Touya. Tina se hincó a un lado del hombre, ignorando los gritos de su hijo y compañía. Miró a Fujitaka y éste pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos, lo único que podía distinguir a través de la máscara de porcelana.

—¿Realmente quiere morir? —inquirió quedamente y él sonrió con melancolía.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que sí, pero si no soy yo, sé que alguien más tomará mi lugar _hoy mismo._

—Le recuerdo que no salvará ninguna vida muriendo hoy, sólo retrasará lo inevitable. Los eliminaré uno a uno tarde o temprano, pase lo que pase —insistió ella y él meneó la cabeza.

—Aún tengo esperanza en que desistas de llevar término tu venganza. Sé que es imposible detenerte con el poder que tienes, de modo que esto es lo único que puedo hacer por mi hija ahora: concederle un poco de tiempo y tratar de evitar una masacre mayor en el futuro.

—No era usted quien debía morir hoy en un principio —susurró ella tomando sus manos encadenadas entre las suyas

—Lo sé, arruiné tus planes, pero no me arrepiento de ello. Creo firmemente que a ti te dolerá más esto que a mí, ya lo has pospuesto por más tiempo del que pensabas hasta llegar a este día. No quieres matarme y sin embargo lo harás porque te has convencido de que es necesario desde hace siglos. Tina, estás más atada a tu deseo de venganza que yo a estos grilletes. Ya no haces esto por voluntad propia y eso te hará sufrir lo indecible. Te he visto llorar en tus sueños —sintió las cálidas manos de la chica apretarse alrededor de las suyas y luego las vio tomar las cadenas que lo ataban en los tobillos y muñecas para hacerlas desaparecer.

—Lo siento tanto… —escuchó su voz quebrada.

—No te disculpes, ya lo has hecho mucho —con una mano adolorida acarició sus largos mechones oscuros—. Mírate, ni siquiera puedes mostrar tu rostro por la culpa que sientes, pero eres muy hermosa a pesar de albergar tanto odio.

—Kinomoto-san… —de sus ojos él vio escapar una lágrima que se escondió rápidamente bajo la careta.

—¡Papá! —oían a la histérica Sakura y se volvieron para verla intentar toda clase de cosas para romper la barrera. _Firey, Watery_ y _Windy_ estaban en sus formas originales, exhaustas, y Sakura apenas si podía sostener a _Sword_, habiendo arremetido contra el campo un sinfín de veces y siendo repelida violentamente por éste otras tantas mientras ellos hablaban.

—Sakura —miró con tristeza a su hija y se alarmó al ver a su hijo, que intentaba atacar el campo por igual, pero cuya silueta fantasmagórica se distorsionaba ante sus ojos al entrar en contacto con éste—. ¡Touya, déjalo ya! Este campo no es normal, ningún espíritu puede entrar en él. ¡Desaparecerás si sigues así! —gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

—¿Crees que eso me importa? —gruñó él. Touya nunca le había hablado así a su progenitor—. Ya escuché tus planes y no permitiré que hagas una estupidez así.

—¡Deténganse!

—¡No! —bramó Kerberos, que atacaba la barrera con una bola de fuego. Spinel también intentaba hacer algo, pero difícilmente podía moverse bajo el hechizo en el que le había dejado Lux. Ruby Moon lanzaba sus brillantes cristales rojos y el Yue oscuro, al borde del colapso, se limitaba a observarlo todo con sus fríos ojos plateados.

—Tina, por favor, apresúrate —miró suplicante a la mujer, quien asintió y se puso de pie para encarar a los demás.

—¡_Card Misress_! Heredera del poder de Clow Reed y de toda su miseria, ¡escúchame! —alzó la voz y la aludida se detuvo, confundida—. Reencarnación de Clow, que puedes verme entre sueños, ¡escúchame tú también! Un día como hoy, hace cuatrocientos años, el Conde de Doomhill, mi padre, fue asesinado sin piedad por tu causa, ¡tú eres el culpable! —alzó los ojos al cielo y los bajó nuevamente a quienes la escuchaban—. Él fue el _primero_ únicamente… así que éste es sólo el inicio de mi venganza —con un ademán, una larga espada plateada apareció en su mano derecha.

—¡No lo hagas! —suplicó Sakura y embistió nuevamente contra la barrera, obteniendo el mismo resultado de siempre.

—Kinomoto-san —Tina se dirigió ahora hacia el hombre maduro—, _ellos_ cortaron la cabeza de mi padre y la quemaron aparte, por lo que su alma quedó encerrada para siempre en su cuerpo y nunca encontró descanso —bajó la mirada y él observó que titubeaba—. Pero yo no puedo hacerle eso a usted…

—Entiendo. Gracias por preocuparte por mi descanso eterno —intentó sonreír y ella meneó la cabeza.

—Atravesaré su corazón con esta espada. Tendrá una muerte rápida y podrá dejar su cuerpo… Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por usted.

No, ambos sabían que _no_ era lo mejor que podía hacer por él…

—Tina-sama… —sus guardianes la miraron, asombrados y temerosos. Sería la primera vez que su dueña cobraría una vida inocente.

—Está bien. Creo que por fin podré volver a ver a mi Nadeshiko… —sonrió él con una mezcla de melancolía e infinita nostalgia. Tina asintió y empuñó el arma.

—¡Detente, por favor no lo hagas! —rogó Sakura intentando invocar a _The Time_, quien actuó en vano, no pudiendo atravesar la barrera.

—Antes de morir, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

—Sí, pero eso ya lo sabes…

—Y me temo que no puedo cumplir ese deseo —entendió ella y se dispuso a dar el golpe final.

—Yo confío en que lo harás —él cerró los ojos y su rostro fue marcado por una mueca cuando la hoja atravesó su pecho.

—¡Papá, nooooooo! —el grito desgarrado de Sakura se elevó a través de la noche que comenzaba a cernirse sobre la ciudad. El sol se había ocultado ya en el horizonte y de él apenas quedaban unos débiles ecos de luz. Su padre la miró por un momento.

—Adiós, Sakura —el cuerpo del hombre cayó de espaldas y fue Tina quien lo sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras veía tras un paño de lágrimas al hombre que cerraba los ojos por última ocasión. Colocó su mano derecha en su pecho sangrante y bajó la cabeza al sentir contra su palma el último latido.

—¡Papá! —Touya era sacudido por la fuerza de la barrera, que continuaba activa a pesar de que la vida de su creador acababa de extinguirse—. ¡Tú, asesina! —sus ojos iracundos refulgieron con un resplandor escarlata y tanto iris como pupilas desaparecieron en sus orbes, antes color chocolate.

—Si sigue así terminará siendo poseído por su propio odio —observó Tenebrae—. Después de todo es un espíritu.

—Debe detenerse —Lux fue seria, pero percibió que la ira del joven iba en aumento. Tina recargó al buen padre sobre el césped y se puso de pie.

—Touya-san… —intentó hablarle al espíritu, pero éste tembló convulsamente al oír su voz.

"_¡Touya!"_ Sakura no comprendía lo que pasaba. Eran demasiados impactos para un momento tan breve, pero no dejaba de presentir que algo terriblemente malo ocurría con su hermano.

—¡Cállate, asesina! —su voz era totalmente diferente, su clamo se escuchó severo y fuerte como un trueno que choca contra la tierra y en un instante un haz de luz escarlata cegó a los presentes. Todos oyeron un sonido ensordecedor y agudo que los obligó a taparse los oídos. Era el campo de energía que estaba siendo atravesado. Después, silencio…

Y un grito de dolor que helaría el corazón de un_ golem _**(3)**.

—¡Tina-sama! —los dos guardianes de la mujer reconocieron la voz de su ama en ese grito. Tenebrae, con los ojos cerrados, sólo pudo sentir a su compañera moverse entre la potente luz, su elemento.

Entretanto, el corazón de Sakura se aceleró. Ya no podía sentir la presencia de aquella mujer, pero no sólo era eso…

—¡Touya!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía sentir la presencia de su hermano?

—Se ha ido —la triste declaración de Kerberos era lo último que necesitaba. Sakura cayó sobre sus rodillas debilitadas y temblorosas y estalló en llanto.

"_Papá… hermano…"_

_Las estrellas cortaron tus alas._

_Lo que fuiste, ya no existe;_

_Lo que tuviste, lo perdiste,_

_y la vida que cuidabas con la tuya_

_huye como arena entre tus dedos._

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Ankoku.** Oscuridad. El alter ego de Yue eligió este nombre porque su elemento —la Luna Nueva— representa la absoluta oscuridad. Con esto Ankoku intenta resaltar aún más su antagonismo con Yue, el hombre de la Luna Llena (luz en la oscuridad)

**La horquilla del hereje.** Un instrumento de la inquisición. Estaba compuesta por un collarín que sujetaba una varilla y en sus extremos cuatro puntas afiladísimas que se clavaban profundamente en la carne, bajo la barbilla y sobre el esternón. La horquilla impedía cualquier movimiento de la cabeza, pero permitía que la víctima murmurase entre dientes sus confesiones.

**Golem:** en la mitología, es un ser animado creado a partir de materia inerte. Suele decirse de seres de piedra.

_**Notas de la autora: **__para mala suerte de Sakura, el mundo no se ha acabado como dijeron los mayas, así que la tragedia de su vida tendrá que continuar. Esta vez ha sido Fujitaka, aunque después de sus escenas con Tina y la tristeza en ambos me ha dado mucha pena hacerlo, pero era inevitable. ¿Quién será el siguiente? _

_En fin, a falta de meteoritos, tsunamis y terremotos, les obsequio un capítulo con caos absoluto (Fujitaka muerto, ese asunto extraño entre Ankoku y Yue, la misteriosa relación entre Tina y Tomoyo, y el caótico final entre Touya y Tina) para despedir este 2012. _

_Gracias por su apoyo hasta ahora y disculpen por no contestar siempre a sus reviews. La verdad es que tengo la cabeza en otro universo, pero nunca olvido leerlos, así que no dejen de hacerme llegar sus dudas, críticas y sugerencias, o cualquier comentario que se les ocurra. Por lo pronto, les deseo una muy, muy feliz navidad y un excelente 2013 =)_


	14. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**XIV**

**Reencuentro**

_Bienvenido al sacrificio del cordero._

_Escucha atentamente los gritos de los puros  
__para acallar el llanto del verdugo._

_El sueño ha terminado,  
__pero triste caminante  
__tu calvario apenas ha empezando._

—¿Qué rayos está pasando? —Kerberos, al igual que los otros, no podía sino mantener los ojos cerrados por la luz que lastimaba sus pupilas.

—¡Tina-sama!

Tenebrae, que había quedado helado al escuchar aquel grito desgarrado de boca de su ama, sintió que el corazón se ahogaba en su garganta al oír a la espantada Lux. Hasta ese momento su mente estaba envuelta en el temor que crea la incertidumbre, pero ahora era auténtico terror lo que corroía sus huesos. Sabía que su felina compañera sería la única capaz de ver algo entre tanta luz, y la preocupación en su usualmente serena y adormilada voz sólo le confirmó que algo estaba definitivamente mal.

Finalmente aquel intenso destello se fue extinguiendo y la oscuridad de la noche se apoderó nuevamente del lugar. Sólo entonces Tenebrae pudo ver a su amiga guepardo olisqueando angustiosamente a la mujer que yacía tendida sobre el piso totalmente inconsciente.

—¡Tina-sama! —oyó su propia voz cargada de pánico y se apresuró a llegar a su lado, tomándola entre sus brazos. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Se preguntó y miró a los alrededores, intentando encontrar una respuesta. El grupo de la _Card Mistress _también parecía desesperado buscando con ojos descarriados en todas direcciones. Pudo adivinar que no podían ver nada entre tanta oscuridad después de haber sido sometidos a tal resplandor. Sólo había uno que lo contemplaba directamente a los ojos…

Yue, o Ankoku, permanecía en su lugar impávido. Apenas podía tenerse en pie con las heridas que había recibido en el último ataque, pero sus ojos de hielo lo observaban con fijeza a él y luego a la mujer que descansaba inmóvil, casi inerte, entre sus brazos.

—Tenemos que volver —la voz de su hermana lo obligó a apartar los ojos de aquel frío par. Vio a Lux lista para emprender el vuelo y asintió, cargando sin dificultad a su dueña desmayada. En un segundo las tres figuras se perdieron entre la oscuridad del manto nocturno. Volvió la cabeza por sobre sus hombros sólo para comprobar que aquellos ojos aparentemente carentes de vida le seguían en su vuelo. Pero el oscuro Ankoku no iría tras ellos.

* * *

Ambos quedaron perplejos cuando las dos figuras frente a ellos se desvanecieron en el aire. Por un momento pensaron que sería otro de sus sucios trucos, hasta que distinguieron entre las sombras la inconfundible silueta de dos alargadas cartas.

—¿Por qué vuelven a su forma original? —se preguntó Syaoran sin bajar la guardia. De pronto, las dos cartas se alejaron de ellos con tal rapidez que los varones apenas alcanzaron a ver la dirección de su partida.

—Regresan con su dueña —reflexionó Subaru y Syaoran asintió.

—No siento su energía —miró al médium con una interrogante—. ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

—No lo sé… —Subaru meneó la cabeza—. Pero tampoco percibo a Touya-san —y eso definitivamente no era una buena noticia. Sin cruzar una palabra más, ambos corrieron en la misma dirección a toda la velocidad que sus piernas podían llevarlos.

* * *

—Papá… papá —la mujer no cesaba de repetir desde que finalmente pudo ver con sus propios ojos los remanentes de lo ocurrido. El grupo se reunía ahora alrededor de la joven que había corrido a sujetar en sus brazos temblorosos el cuerpo yerto de su padre. Ninguna expresión cambiaba su rostro, que había quedado perpetrado en una mueca de triste y resignada paz. Ya no escucharía el lamentable quejido de su hija, ni siquiera sentiría las lágrimas de la joven cayendo sobre su piel y bañando su faz. Un silencio mortal e inquebrantable se había formado entre ellos. Únicamente se oía el llanto de Sakura y su constante llamado al autor de sus días. Ni siquiera Kerberos se sentía capaz de emitir sonido alguno, reposando su voluminoso hocico de león sobre el estómago del varón a quien veía como alguna vez había mirado a Clow. Una transformada Nakuru abrazaba con fuerza al diminuto Spinel, que había sido liberado del hechizo de Lux y devuelto a su forma miniatura al partir los dos guardianes y Tina. El único que contemplaba todo esto desde lejos era Ankoku

"_¿Tú también llorarías a ese cadáver, Yue-kun?"_ meditó con desdén, dirigiéndose a su otro yo "_Lloraste a Clow y sé que hubieras querido llorar por el hermano de tu Protegida. ¿Qué dices del padre?"_ sonrió con ironía. Vio entonces que los otros dos hombres llegaban al lugar y se asombraban al ver el desolador escenario. Syaoran no perdió tiempo para ir donde su amada.

"_¿Te duele que ella lo prefiera a él? Después de todo ambos son humanos y tienen derecho a vivir y morir juntos_; _algo que tú no tienes y que, sin embargo, siempre quisiste ¿o no?"_ se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar, pero se detuvo al ver frente a sí al otro recién llegado, que aún no había corrido hacia el grupo como lo había hecho el chino.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —quiso saber el médium. Una sonrisa burlona asomó en el lánguido rostro del ángel oscuro.

—Tendrás que preguntarle a ellos.

—¿Dónde está Touya-san? —no obstante Subaru no obtuvo mejor respuesta que un silencio. Frunció el ceño en cambio cuando Ankoku pasó a su lado con paso tambaleante y sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¿A dónde vas? Estás herido —tomó uno de sus brazos y notó que éste estaba roto. Lo soltó al instante, mas el otro no dio evidencia de haber sentido dolor alguno.

—Eso no importa —masculló el ser alado y continuó su camino, pero no hubo dado más de siete pasos cuando se detuvo nuevamente.

—Yue… —Subaru se inquietó al ver que éste se tambaleaba.

—Yo no… soy… Yue —masculló sin poder ocultar su esfuerzo. Intentó dar otro paso, pero al instante su cuerpo se vino abajo y cayó pesadamente sobre la tierra con las destrozadas alas extendidas. Alarmado, El médium se apresuró a llegar a su lado para recoger el cuerpo que haba quedado tendido e inmóvil sobre el piso. Su cara se llenó de sorpresa cuando vio que sus propias ropas se impregnaban rápidamente de la sangre que brotaba incesantemente de las múltiples y profundas heridas del ángel. Llevó una mano al cuello, más pálido que de costumbre, y contuvo el aliento mientras buscaba un destello de vida en él.

—¡Resiste! —exclamó al percibir un debilísimo golpeteo bajo aquella piel y miró a su alrededor. Sakura continuaba tendida sobre el cadáver de su padre, llorando desconsoladamente con el chino y los demás a su lado. No había rastros de la presencia de ninguno de los atacantes en las cercanías, y ni siquiera podía sentir un dejo de la presencia del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

¿Qué había pasado en ese lugar que olía a dolor y muerte?

* * *

Los sonidos se oían apagados a su alrededor, como si estuvieran ahí, pero a la vez hubiera una pared gruesa que los bloqueara. En un principio creyó que todo se había vuelto oscuro, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Los abrió. Ahora una danzante luz entró en sus pupilas, tan cálida y fuerte que habría quemados los ojos de cualquier ser vivo, pero a él no le afectó.

"_¿Fuego?" _ intentó moverse en vano. Se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera atado en todas las formas posibles. Cosa rara, pensó, porque ya ni siquiera tenía cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaba?

Miró a su alrededor y observó que, además de las llamas, todo estaba en absoluta oscuridad. Pero no podía ser así, se dijo, porque aún podía escuchar el sonido de algunas voces. Buscó un poco más entre la penumbra y sólo entonces pudo distinguir algo más: sombras, tan borrosas como inestables. Se movían de aquí a allá y vociferaban algunos bramidos que no lograba reconocer, aunque alcanzó a percibir que hablaban en otra lengua.

—¿Quién está ahí? —alzó un poco la voz y casi se ahoga en sus palabras al notar que el timbre era totalmente distinto del suyo; más bien… femenino—. ¿Qué demonios es esto? —pero sus palabras fueron dichas nuevamente por esa voz. Cerró la boca, conteniendo las ganas de lanzar una maldición para no tener que oírla _así_.

¿Cómo había llegado allí? Lo último que recordaba era haber visto a _esa_ mujer sosteniendo en brazos a su padre tras exhalar su último aliento.

"_Esa maldita mujer…"_ apretó dientes y puños. Se juró en silencio que acabaría con ella a la primera oportunidad.

—Qué ironía, el último que estuvo en este lugar, además de mí, fue precisamente tu padre —oyó una nueva voz… _esa_ voz. Al instante alzó la cabeza, buscando frenéticamente a _esa_ persona con la mirada.

—¿Dónde estás? —entre la rabia, aquel extraño timbre pareció ceder y su voz se oyó más ronca, aunque no abandonó el tono femenino—. ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

—No creo que eso sea posible en la situación en que estás —la respuesta pareció llegar de todas las direcciones posibles.

Gruñó por lo bajo y movió la cabeza con desesperación. Aunque no quería admitirlo sabía que ella tenía razón: ni siquiera podía mover su "cuerpo" con libertad, y mucho menos sabía en dónde se encontraba. Lanzó una maldición al aire y realizó otro frenético movimiento, pero los amarres alrededor de su persona no cedieron. En cambio, tuvo la oportunidad de notar algo que no había visto antes: con cada movimiento que hacía una larga cabellera negra se agitaba junto con él, meciéndose a los costados de su rostro e impidiéndole la vista de vez en vez. Además, mirando su pecho lastimado por las sogas, le era posible ver no sólo un tono mucho más blanco y delicado que el suyo, sino una anatomía curvilínea y totalmente femenina, y unas ropas que no reconocía.

—¿Qué demon…?

—Yo tampoco sé lo que pasó. De pronto ambos estamos aquí. Suelo tener este sueño a veces, pero ahora tú estás ocupando mi lugar… —extrañamente, ella también parecía confundida.

—¿Quieres decir que estoy en tu _cuerpo_? —investigó. No tenía ganas de conversar con la mujer que acababa de matar a su padre, pero por lo pronto no encontró otro camino. Necesitaba salir de ahí para tomar una acción al respecto, pero para ello debía primero saber cómo era que había llegado a ocupar semejante posición.

* * *

Pesadez.

La primera sensación que llegó a su cuerpo y lo trajo de vuelta al mundo de la conciencia viva fue una tremenda pesadez que recorría todo su ser como un líquido infiltrándose entre los poros de una esponja absorbente.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que le resultaba más difícil de lo normal. Sus párpados parecían tan dormidos como el resto de su cuerpo y se negaban a responderle. Cuando por fin pudo ver más allá de sus pestañas no le sorprendió notar que sobre él el cielo se había vuelto oscuro y las estrellas centelleaban en la distancia.

Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y sintió un mareo acompañado de un dolor que se asemejaba a una patada fuertemente propinada en la nuca. Reprimió un gemido de dolor y observó a su alrededor. En medio de la oscuridad pudo distinguir vagamente las estructuras que conformaban el complejo del Templo Tsukimine. También observó que se encontraba tendido sobre una banca pegada a la pared de uno de los pequeños edificios. Con un suspiro apesadumbrado se incorporó y frunció el ceño al sentir sus miembros dormidos.

—¿Qué estoy hacien…? —pero su pregunta quedó tambaleando en el aire cuando una oleada de imágenes invadió su mente—. Tomoyo, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos, aunque lamentó haberlo hecho cuando otro torrente de imágenes le atacó nuevamente. Estas últimas apenas las reconoció vagamente, pero una idea tétrica se formó en su cabeza y al instante su ser entero se turbó: ¿Era un simple sueño lo que lo abordaba o una visión?

"_Reencarnación de Clow, que puedes verme entre sueños, ¡escúchame tú también! Un día como hoy, hace cuatrocientos años, el Conde de Doomhill, mi padre, fue asesinado sin piedad por tu causa, ¡tú eres el culpable!"_

Era Tina quien había enviado esas visiones.

"_Él fue el primero únicamente… así que éste es sólo el inicio de mi venganza"_

—No, por favor —rogó, pero nadie le escucharía. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, la familia Kinomoto en su totalidad y sus guardianes corrían grave peligro. Eso, o el peligro ya había pasado sobre ellos...

—¡Demonios, Tina! —maldijo entre dientes y se puso de pie ignorando el mareo que le acosó al momento de hacerlo. Caminó a la entrada del templo tropezando con sus piernas, que se negaban a responderle correctamente. La luna, apenas en su fase de cuarto creciente, estaba muy alta en el cielo y supo que la noche ya era avanzada. De pronto, una sombra se deslizó por las baldosas de la explanada y pasó sobre él. Eriol se detuvo y miró hacia arriba para ver la silueta que descendía hacia él.

—Eriol-sama, al fin lo encuentro —Spinel aterrizó suavemente sobre sus cuatro patas y avanzó con paso sopesado.

—Spinel-Sun, llévame con Sakura, por favor —se acercó a la criatura, que parpadeó confundida al verle tambalear y notar su voz cargada de angustia.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Eriol-sama?

—Estaré bien, pero no es eso lo que importa ahora. Vamos, necesito ir con Sakura, ella y los demás están en grave peligro... —pero se detuvo a media oración al ver la forma en la que la criatura bajaba las orejas, apretaba sus ojos gatunos y bajaba su negra cabeza al piso.

—Eriol-sama... —resopló con melancolía.

—¿Qué pasó, Spinel-Sun? —pero el poderoso mago temía conocer la respuesta—. No puede ser... ¿Realmente pasó? —sus ojos índigos se encontraron finalmente con los de su guardián y la apagada mirada felina se lo dijo todo. "_¡Maldición, Tina! ¿por qué?"_ quiso saber mientras trepaba al lomo de la pantera y ésta emprendía el vuelo sumida en un silencio sepulcral.

Intentando aferrarse al lomo de su fiel Guardián, su mente continuaba procesando millares de preguntas y apenas unas cuantas respuestas. Cerró los ojos un momento y una imagen llegó de manera intempestiva a su mente al recordar lo ocurrido antes de caer desmayado en las afueras del templo.

"_Qué demonios has hecho, Tomoyo?"_

* * *

—Así que fue así como moriste —siseó desde su lugar. Las llamas a su alrededor parecían tan reales que casi podía sentir su calor. Más allá seguía viendo varias siluetas difusas bailoteando ante sus ojos por el aire caliente del fuego y murmurando cosas ininteligibles entre su barullo.

—Pese a que la Inquisición había terminado formalmente, la cacería de brujas creció en algunos territorios ingleses durante los siglos dieciséis y diecisiete —pese a que no podía verla aún, sintió a Tina acercarse desde alguna dirección—. El proceso era diferente en cada región; a veces había juicios, a veces ni siquiera eso. "Los brujos no deberás dejar con vida", proclamaban esos hipócritas asesinos... —masculló y Touya bufó como un toro enfurecido.

—No me interesa lo que hicieron tú o ellos en el pasado, sólo quiero saber qué demonios tiene que ver eso con mi hermana y mi padre. Ellos no estuvieron ahí, ellos no fueron los que te metieron en una pira y le prendieron fuego... —gruñó iracundo. Ya no le importaba en absoluto saber por qué se encontraba encerrado en un cuerpo ajeno y femenino y en una dimensión retorcida, al menos no en ese justo momento—. ¿Por qué entonces nos persigues? ¡Quién te dijo que podías matar a mi padre! ¡El nunca te hizo nada, maldita perra! —gritó fuera de sí con aquella voz femenina que no era la suya saliendo con brusquedad de su garganta irritada.

—Fue Clow quien los condenó —esta vez ella no parecía contener emoción en su voz, aunque Touya creyó percibir un atisbo de odio—. Ocho personas murieron bajo su comando, ocho inocentes como tu padre o tu hermana... —titubeó un momento—. Mujeres... y niños también.

—¿De qué rayos hablas y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

—No pude vengarme de Clow en vida. Por eso juré que volvería para hacerle sufrir en carne propia la masacre que él ocasionó.

—¿Cuál masacre? ¡Qué demonios quieres decir con todo esto! —la voz de Touya resonó como un trueno en aquel desolado paraje—. ¿Estás diciendo que no somos más que unos malditos peones en tu estúpida venganza?

Y la respuesta de Tina llegó tan ecuánime como una gota de agua que cae serenamente para perturbar el equilibrio de un lago entero:

—Sí, y no me detendré ahora.

—¡Desgraciada! —Touya forcejeó contra las amarras de su cuerpo y alzó la cabeza en lo alto, estirando su cuello lo más que pudo para ver por sobre las flamas el rostro de la mujer que disponía tan sencillamente de sus vidas. Pero lo que vio lo dejó petrificado en su lugar, con la boca abierta y los ojos aterrados como platos.

—No debiste hacer eso —ella se acercó con pasos pausados hacia él—, pero ahora que sabes uno de mis secretos no hay razón para que te oculte los demás —¿Era su imaginación, o sus ojos femeninos, grandes, brillantes y preciosos reflejaban una profunda pena?

—¿Dime qué significa todo esto? —balbuceó abrumado por la confusión en que había caído su mente al ver su rostro por primera vez—. ¿Por qué... haces esto?

—Si te lo digo no podré dejar que te acerques al mundo de los vivos otra vez —pasando a través de las llamas ilusorias, ella sacó un cuchillo de sus ropas renacentistas y cortó de un tajo la chamuscada soga que lo sujetaba a la pira. Touya fue liberado y cayó sobre las brasas sin que éstas le quemaran. Se incorporó y resopló con fuerza meneando la cabeza.

—Como están las cosas, no me será tan fácil regresar, y tampoco a ti —sus ojos oscuros se clavaron entonces sobre los de ella.

—Es cierto —la hermosa joven apretó los dientes—. Es tu culpa que estemos encerrados en esta dimensión.

—Y prefiero que sea así.

—¿Aunque no vuelvas a ver a tu hermana otra vez? ¿Aunque no sepas lo que ocurrió al final con el alma de tu padre? —le miró con suspicacia. Ante estas palabras, de pronto Touya se sintió enfermo por mantener una conversación con la mujer que había asesinado a su padre y casi mata a su hermana.

—Sé que el alma de mi padre finalmente descansará con mi madre y que Sakura estará bien... mientras tú estés lejos de ella.

—No me quedaré aquí por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano podré salir y me desharé de ti —sentenció Tina sin apartar la mirada.

—Mientras eso sucede, será mejor que me digas lo que está pasando. Quiero saber por qué demonios estás haciendo todo... _esto_.

* * *

La sala estaba dominada por el silencio hasta que éste fue invadido por el sonido del timbre. Fue Nakuru quien se levantó del sofá para ir a la puerta.

—Syaoran-kun, Subaru-san... —miró con ansiedad a los dos recién llegados—, ¿Cómo...? —no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta al ver al chino menear apesadumbrado la cabeza.

—El forense insistía en hacer una autopsia y emprender una investigación. Apenas pude convencerlo de que no lo haga sin que sospechara ni llamara a la policía. Es raro hacer esto en un caso de… "homicidio" —explicó a grandes rasgos y la guardiana aspiró profundamente, reprimiendo más lágrimas de las que había llorado. Syaoran observó sus ojos hinchados mientras los hacía pasar—. ¿Y Sakura? ¿Cómo sigue? —había estado llamando cada quince minutos desde que se separaron para que él y Sumeragi trasladaran el cuerpo de Fujitaka a la morgue y se encargaran de los trámites de defunción, pero no podía reprocharle su preocupación.

—No ha despertado aún. Kero sigue con ella.

—Iré a verla —anunció ya subiendo las escaleras. La guardiana y el médium simplemente lo vieron alejarse y se dirigieron a la sala, donde otra figura descansaba sobre el sofá contiguo al que ella había estado usando, sin embargo ésta no se movía en absoluto.

—¿Ha vuelto en sí? —Subaru caminó a la criatura y examinó una vez más su demacrado estado. No había podido hacerlo bien antes debido a la crítica situación de las últimas horas. El padre de los Kinomoto había muerto, el mayor de los hermanos había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, el Juez de Cartas había caído moribundo y la desesperada Sakura había terminando sufriendo una crisis y perdiendo el conocimiento casi enseguida; además, la Reencarnación de Clow continuaba desaparecida y un temor sobre su paradero imperaba en los pocos que permanecían conscientes y a salvo. Él y el prometido de la castaña habían terminado encargándose de transportar el cadáver que se enfriaba rápidamente a la morgue con un forense amigo del galeno que podría asegurarles discreción, pues lo último que necesitaban era que la policía comenzara a investigar: jamás podrían explicar las circunstancias de la muerte y el proceso sólo volvería la vida de la castaña un verdadero calvario.

Suficientes preocupaciones tenían ya por ahora.

—No ha despertado aún... —la voz de Nakuru lo sacó de sus cavilaciones—. ¿Qué va a pasar con él? No podemos llevarlo a un hospital, sólo Sakura y Eriol pueden hacer algo, pero... —se detuvo a media frase mordiéndose el labio, sin embargo el médium entendió lo que quería decir. Así como había ocurrido con ella, para salvar a Yue (o Ankoku) era necesario el poder y los conocimientos de su actual dueña o de aquél que lo había creado. Con tristeza paseó su mirada entre ambos guardianes lunares. Observó a la mujer, que intentaba con gran esfuerzo no llorar, y a la otra criatura, que había sido despojada de la parte superior de su negra vestimenta. El blanco de su piel rivalizaba con los blancos vendajes que rodeaban por completo su torso y pecho, así como su brazo izquierdo; su cabello largo y brillante caía por los bordes del sofá como una cascada de destellos plateados teñida aquí y allá de manchas de sangre que también se expandían entre las vendas y los pantalones negros. Entonces notó algo más...

—¿Y tu compañero? —preguntó a la mujer.

—Fue a buscar a Eriol —y apenas hubo dicho esto cuando el sonido del timbre reverberó por las paredes de la casa.

—Yo iré —anunció él y salió al pasillo. Nakuru escuchó entonces el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y un murmullo en la entrada, pero lo que llamó la atención de sus sentidos fue la presencia que percibió.

—¡Eriol! —se giró justo en el momento en el que el médium entraba a la sala arrastrando sobre sus hombros a una pálida versión de su amo que mantenía la cabeza gacha y luchaba por mantenerse en pie. A su lado revoloteaba fatigada la diminuta figura de su felino compañero transformado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó al minino mientras Subaru depositaba al mago sobre el otro sofá.

—Lo encontré en el Templo Tsukimine. Dice que Tina no lo atacó, pero no quiere responder ninguna de mis preguntas —contestó Spinel aterrizando sobre uno de los brazos del sofá.

La desesperada mirada de Nakuru se cruzó alternadamente entre el líder del clan Sumeragi y el animalillo negro con forma de peluche y suspiró. Las cosas sólo parecían ir de mal en peor y el fin del calvario lucía cada vez más lejano...

* * *

Volvió por enésima vez su rostro a la ventana y se dispuso a contemplar el cielo estrellado. Aunque infinito, el número de astros en la bóveda celeste no parecía tan espectacular como lo era siglos antes. Las luces de una ciudad como Tomoeda, aunque pequeña y modesta, alcanzaban a sofocar el esplendor de la noche. Las acciones de los humanos parecían querer ahogar la magnificencia de todo aquello que los rodeaba… del mismísimo universo.

Humanos…

Tras centurias de existencia sólo había aprendido que en todos y cada uno de ellos existe la perversión y la mediocridad en sus más puros estados, y había visto las cosas más terribles manar de sus gargantas o desarrollarse en sus manos.

Humanos…

A su recuerdo regresaron aquellas imágenes viejas, antiguas, horrorosas… pero nunca olvidadas; imágenes que lo acosaban en la agonía del día, en la inmensidad de la noche.

—Estúpidos humanos —masculló con los dientes apretados. Sólo uno, de entre todos, tenía valor absoluto ante sus ojos azules, sólo una hermosa humana entre tantos miles de millones, incluso a través de las eras, pero por ella sería capaz de robar el alimento más sagrado del edén y recibir su castigo a lo largo de su longeva vida, por toda la eternidad…

—¿Otra vez pensando? —la felina que daba vueltas a la espaciosa habitación con su gran e inmaculado cuerpo detuvo un instante su interminable paseo para mirar a su compañero—. Déjalo por ahora al menos. Lo que necesitamos no es recordar lo que ocurrió hace siglos, sino saber qué es lo que está pasando ahora —caminó con su cuerpo pesado hacia la enorme cama al centro de la habitación— Tina-sama no suele desmayarse, no estaba siquiera cansada —señaló con el ceño fruncido. Tenebrae se acercó también y se hincó junto a la cama, mirando con profunda mortificación a la beldad que reposaba inconsciente entre las sábanas.

—No es un desmayo, es mucho más que eso. No siento su presencia por ningún lado, pero no tengo idea de a dónde ha ido —y agregó con rencor—. Ese maldito espíritu se la ha llevado a algún lado. ¿Estás segura de que no viste nada más? —dirigió una mirada mortificada a su hermana, pero ésta meneó la cabeza con pesar.

—Cuando el hermano de la _Card Mistress _enfureció, todo su ser se transformó en una masa de luz roja. Primero sus ojos, luego todo él, hasta que la energía que expulsó chocó contra la barrera de Kinomoto-san. —explicó por quinta vez al varón—. Entonces su espíritu se volvió una esfera pequeña, brillante y roja, y atravesó el campo de energía. Fue como si un rayo golpeara directamente a Tina-sama en la frente. Después la esfera desapareció y Tina-sama gritó y quedó… _así_ —miró a su ama aún sin poder comprender nada de lo que había pasado en esos instantes tan breves e imborrables.

—Tenemos que despertarla —suspiró un desesperado Tenebrae—. Tenemos que traerla de vuelta.

—Pero no sabemos en dónde está su esencia —Lux caminó a la cama y posó su hocico sobre el colchón, junto al bulto que formaban los pies de la mujer bajo las sabanas.

—Entonces tendremos que encontrarla como sea —Tenebrae fue tajante y su hermana clavó sus ojos violetas en él mientras éste se inclinaba hasta dejar su rostro a escasos centímetros del de su Ama. Vio con pesar la preocupación y el dolor de su mirada celeste, espejo de sus propios sentimientos. Ella era lo más importante… lo _único_ importante que ellos dos tenían. Ya la habían perdido una vez y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a pasar nuevamente por eso.

* * *

Todos esperaban en medio de una sala sumida en el silencio. Nakuru miraba ansiosa a su amo, quien no apartaba los ojos del Juez que seguía tumbado sobre el sofá manchando la tapicería de sangre. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el hombre llegara traído por Spinel y apenas si había pronunciado palabra. Sin embargo, lo primero que hizo en cuanto pudo ser consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba fue mirar a la criatura herida y preguntar por Sakura. Era notorio que se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto y en sus ojos dilatados se vislumbraba el efecto de alguna poderosa droga. Hubiera querido hacerle muchas preguntas, pero el interés de su amo estaba única y exclusivamente en saber la situación de la menor de los Kinomoto.

—¿Dónde esta Sakura? —había preguntado y fue Kerberos el primero en informarle del estado de la chica cuyo sueño ahora era velado por Syaoran, pero el poderoso mago ordenó al instante que se le despertara. La Bestia del Sello había argumentado que lo mejor para ella sería dormir un poco más, pero Eriol se había mostrado implacable. Su mirada, aunque adormilada, mostraba un estado de alerta y una urgencia pasmosos. Con el ceño fruncido, el animalillo amarillo voló nuevamente escaleras arriba. Nakuru también compartía la opinión del guardián Solar: la pobre mujer había pasado un día infernal con una batalla a cuestas, la desaparición del espíritu de su hermano y, aún peor, la muerte de su padre. Le parecía una verdadera bendición que se hubiera desvanecido así sobre el pecho de su padre inmóvil.

Después de unos diez minutos escucharon los suaves pasos que bajaban por las escaleras y todos se volvieron para ver a la pareja cuando ésta entró a la habitación acompañada de Kero. Sakura tenía los ojos rojos y silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban copiosamente por sus mejillas. Sollozaba de vez en vez y Syaoran sujetaba su brazo con ternura. El chino lanzó una mirada a Eriol exigiendo una explicación. Era evidente que, apenas levantarse, Sakura se había desboronado en llanto. Nakuru se acercó a abrazar a la joven y su compañero Spinel-Sun le imitó, colocándose sobre el hombro derecho de la castaña. Sumeragi se limitó a observar alternadamente a la Reencarnación de Clow y a Yue, temiendo la razón por la que la menor de los Kinomoto había sido requerida. Finalmente Eriol se levantó con menos dificultad que antes y caminó hacia la mujer, estrechándola entre sus brazos por algunos segundos hasta que sus sollozos y palabras incoherentes y arrastradas disminuyeron.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hiragizawa-san? —habló Li al fin y el aludido lo miró un instante en silencio y se separó de la castaña tomando su mano y guiándola hasta el sofá donde descansaba el Juez. Fue entonces cuando ella vio el lamentable estado en el que éste se encontraba y lanzó un débil gemido de pánico, acercándose con cautela a él.

—Yue… —exclamó con voz ahogada y de pronto se detuvo y comenzó a temblar. Sus ojos tristes y desesperados se clavaron frenéticamente en Eriol, quien negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No, aún está vivo —declaró y la vio hincarse a un lado de mueble para ver sus heridas más de cerca. El llanto había quedado suprimido por el horror y la sorpresa.

—Yue —Sakura recordó la forma en que él la había protegido del fulminante ataque de Tina unas horas antes—. No mueras, por favor.

—Es por eso que te he llamado —Eriol se acercó y sólo entonces ella se dio cuenta de la evidente fatiga de su amigo—. Sakura… —su titubeó fue tan sólo la antesala de su anuncio final—, Yue está muriendo…

—¡No! —ella meneó la cabeza en un movimiento casi convulso y se llevó las manos a la boca, su expresión convertida en una mueca de horror—. ¡No, ya no, por favor…! ¡Ya no quiero que nadie más muera, no dejaré que muera! —parecía fuera de sí y su cuerpo entero se sacudía frenéticamente. Eriol se hincó a su lado y sujetó sus hombros con fuerza, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

—Tranquila, Sakura, escúchame: aún hay algo que podemos hacer —le susurró al oído con la voz más suave que pudo utilizar para calmar a la alterada mujer. Por un momento ella se detuvo y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, buscando una respuesta.

—¿De verdad?

El alma de todos los presentes en la habitación quedó en vilo aguardando por las palabras del inglés.

—Es muy riesgoso —él asintió lentamente—, y sería más fácil si yo pudiera usar todo mi poder, pero necesitaría recuperarme primero y no podemos esperar más tiempo. Si Yue sigue así, probablemente en una hora él…

—No, no dejaré que eso pase —Sakura fue terminante y miró una vez más a su guardián. El dolor, el miedo y el horror habían ido reemplazados esta vez por una urgente necesidad de salvarlo, de no permitir que nadie más muriera en manos de Tina.

—Pero si no hacemos esto bien, tu vida correrá peligro —advirtió Eriol. Syaoran dio un paso adelante.

—Sakura, esto no…

—No importa —interrumpió a su novio sin apartar los ojos de la criatura—. Él también arriesgó su vida por mí sin siquiera pensarlo. Es por mi culpa que él está así y no me lo perdonaré jamás si… —se mordió el labio para no tener que terminar esa frase.

—Sakura, sabes muy bien que él ya no es el Yue que tú conoces —aclaró Eriol—, y estoy seguro de que si te salvó fue porque la última voluntad de Yue fue que cuidara de ti, pero Yue ya no está, él ya no existe en este mundo —y se maldijo por tener que decirlo de esa manera, pero la castaña meneó frenéticamente la cabeza.

Él _tenía _que ser Yue, pensaba.

—¿Entonces por qué _Ankoku…_ —Sakura recordó el nombre con que Touya lo había llamado—, se arriesgaría de esa manera si sabía que podía morir?

—Porque en realidad no lo sabía —ansioso, Eriol se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que "no lo sabía"? —el chino frunció el ceño.

—_Ankoku_, la otra mitad de Yue, no posee sentimientos ni sabe de sensaciones —explicó—, no conoce el miedo, y el miedo es una alerta natural del cuerpo para la supervivencia, igual que el dolor.

—Yue… —empezó Nakuru y sacudió la cabeza para corregirse—, _él_ dijo que no sentía dolor. Creí que mentía…

—Ankoku es más fuerte y resistente que Yue, él no conoce la sensación de peligro y no se rinde jamás ante el dolor, porque no lo siente, pero eso también puede ser contraproducente cuando su cuerpo llega al límite de sus resistencias. Por eso creo que es capaz de luchar hasta morir sin siquiera comprender que está en peligro —mientras decía esto, Eriol no podía apartar la vista del Juez en cuestión.

—Yo sólo quiero salvarlo —Sakura se puso de pie.

—Entonces yo te ayudaré —se decidió Syaoran, pero Eriol lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

—No sabes cómo. Yo la ayudaré, ustedes deben salir cuanto…

—¡Pero Eriol, apenas si puedes tenerte en pie! —reclamó Nakuru siendo secundada por Spinel.

—… cuanto antes —los ignoró el inglés—. No tenemos tiempo, así que salgan todos, por favor —miró a Sumeragi, que había permanecido en absoluto silencio. Comprendiendo, el médium fue el primero en dirigirse a la salida.

—Iré a buscar a Touya-san… —pero estando la hermana del susodicho ahí no pudo agregar cuáles eran sus sospechas—. Sólo espero que no haya quedado _atrapado _—murmuró tan quedamente que ni él pudo haberse oído.

—Está bien, ten cuidado Sakura —accedió finalmente el chino y se despidió de su prometida con un beso en los labios sin poder disimular su preocupación viendo su estado dolido—. Estaré afuera si me necesitas.

—Eriol-sama…

Estaré bien Spinel, igual que Sakura —prometió al pequeño gato negro e hizo una señal para indicar a ambos guardianes que salieran. Un triste Kerberos también se despidió de su ama sin muchos ánimos y salió de la casa flotando detrás de los demás. Sólo entonces Sakura se volvió a mirar a su amigo de la infancia.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —y se preparó para escuchar lo que fuera.

* * *

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó a la joven y ambos miraron luego a la criatura que había sido tendida boca arriba sobre la alfombra. Ella asintió y se sentó en el suelo a un lado del _ángel_.

—No sé cuánto tiempo pase antes de que puedas estabilizarlo. Puede ser una hora, dos… o un día completo —declaró Eriol, pero eso ya se lo había advertido antes.

—Eso no interesa mientras lo logre, ¿cierto? —Sakura le miró desde abajo, pero entonces en su semblante apareció la sombra de la angustia—. Eriol, no te ves bien, ¿crees que puedas lograrlo hasta el final?

—Lo haré —le sonrió él—, aunque tenga que acabar con mis últimas reservas de energía. No me retiraré antes que tú, Sakura —le guiñó un ojo y ella se sintió aliviada de ver en él al viejo Eriol Hiragizawa que una vez había llegado de improvisto a la Escuela Primaria de Tomoeda.

—Entonces empecemos —se acostó totalmente al lado del Guardián.

—No lo olvides: en cuanto tu energía se una a la de Ankoku , tendrás que equilibrarte con él: mismo pulso, misma respiración, mismo flujo de energía… Entonces podrás _conectarte_ a él.

—Y transferir mi energía hacia su cuerpo —ella asintió.

—Sólo hasta que hayas _entrado_ en él —le recordó su amigo remarcando la advertencia.

—Debo concentrarme en su esencia vital —repitió Sakura para afirmarle que había entendido todo lo que él ya le había explicado tres veces en la última media hora.

—Si logras visualizar las vibraciones de fuerza en su cuerpo, podrás encontrar su núcleo más fácilmente. En cuanto lo hagas…

—Dejo que tome mi energía para regenerar sus células.

—Pero no demasiada —recalcó Eriol—. El organismo de Yue tiene una capacidad de regeneración superior a la de cualquier ser humano, pero para lograrlo necesita demasiada energía, que él no posee en el estado en el que está, así que inconscientemente intentará extraer toda la que sea posible de ti, pero si no lo detienes a tiempo…

—Moriré, lo sé —ella ya había escuchado bien su advertencia, pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba, sino los dos varones que estaban en la habitación con ella: uno estaba muriendo y el otro, si se esforzaba demasiado para ayudarla en el lamentable estado en que se encontraba, terminaría compartiendo el mismo destino. Pero ya lo había dicho Eriol un sinnúmero de veces y ella lo comprendía a la perfección: sin él las cosas podrían salirse muy fácilmente de control siendo ésa la primera vez que ella hacía algo semejante.

—Bien. Comencemos —anunció Eriol y se irguió bien en su lugar, a un metro de los pies de ambos, Ama y Guardián. Sakura asintió en acuerdo. El mago invocó sin demora al báculo dorado con el signo del sol en su extremo superior. Hacía mucho que Sakura no veía tal instrumento, pero el mismo Eriol le había advertido que lo necesitaría para poder canalizar mejor su magia en esas condiciones tan precarias. El joven tomó el bastón con una mano y se concentró entonces en las figuras delante de él. En unos instantes un círculo dorado con la antigua insignia del Mago Clow comenzó a brillar por debajo de ellos. Pasaron escasos segundos antes de que éste se cerrara por completo y formara alrededor de ambos el campo protector que Eriol había invocado.

—Listo —declaró, aunque no fue necesario. Al ver esto, la castaña cerró los ojos y el mago pudo ver claramente las auras que despedían ambos cuerpos expandiéndose en el aire en distintas direcciones como densas corrientes de vapor llevadas por el soplo del aire, con la excepción de que ahí no lo había. La de Sakura, a su izquierda, parecía ser más rosada y discreta, aunque emitía un resplandor de grandiosa intensidad; en tanto que la de Yue, a su derecha, tenía un aspecto más vaporoso, suave y débil, casi apagado.

Se sentía débil y mareado, incluso sofocado, pero sabía muy bien que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía retirar el campo con el que los había cubierto; de hacerlo, una gran parte de la energía de ambos escaparía libremente durante la "transacción" que estaban a punto de efectuar. Aunque llevara a Sakura horas o días enteros estabilizar a su Juez, él no se movería, no dejaría que algo pusiera en peligro la vida de esos dos.

Entonces notó que el aura de la mujer comenzaba a mezclarse con la de la criatura, primero con un roce fugaz, luego volviendo a chocar y formando una sustancia lechosa en la nada, absorbiéndose una en la otra casi al instante. Un flujo de energías que para él era tan claro y palpable como dos corrientes de agua que se mezclan en una vertiente, pero que una persona normal, incluso un hechicero entrenado vehementemente, difícilmente podría llegar a notar.

Observó que Sakura se concentraba en equilibrar ambas fuerzas. Las dos "corrientes" debían ser iguales, o de lo contrario la complementación amo-siervo no se lograría. No era fácil: Sakura tendría que bajar su emisión de energía y signos vitales a la par de los del Juez moribundo. Si descendía demasiado, incluso antes de llegar a la parte más riesgosa del proceso, ella podría estar en peligro.

Pasó saliva; él seguiría cumpliendo con su parte mientras tuviera un gramo de voluntad, hasta que las fuerzas le abandonaran por completo y le dejaran inconsciente, pero fuera de eso no podía hacer nada más por ninguno de los dos si algo salía mal. Ahora las vidas de Ama y Criatura estaban en las manos de ella.

* * *

—¿Está Tomoyo en casa? —Nakuru apretó el celular contra su oído. Llevaban ya hora y media afuera de la casa de los Kinomoto. A excepción del médium Sumeragi, que había salido diciendo ir en busca del espíritu del mayor de los hermanos, ninguno de ellos deseaba alejarse de ese lugar. Kero y Syaoran miraban consternados al interior de la casa (cuyas ventanas permanecían con las cortinas corridas) sin ocultar su inquietud ante cada nueva alteración que se percibía en el equilibrio natural de fuerzas. Spinel y Nakuru, en cambio, continuaban mordiéndose los labios pensando en su debilitado amo, cuya presencia podían percibir desgastándose rápidamente. Finalmente había sido la guardiana quien recordó que aún nadie había avisado nada de lo ocurrido desde el atardecer a la joven Daidouji que siempre estaba al pendiente de su amiga y era parte de la familia Kinomoto. Fujitaka también había sido como un padre para ella desde niña.

—_Tomoyo-sama está durmiendo —_replicó con sequedad la persona que había levantado el recibidor en la mansión Daidouji. Por su voz varonil y clara, pero suave y fría, Nakuru supo que se trataba del guardaespaldas de la joven. Al parecer era el único en la casa que continuaba despierto a esas altas horas de la noche.

—Por favor, dígale que es urgente —pidió.

—_Tomoyo-sama no atiende llamadas después de haberse ido a la cama —_replicó el otro sin conmoverse—, _y yo no tengo facultad de decidir los asuntos que ameritan molestarla._

—¿No oyó que es urgente? —Nakuru alzó un poco más la voz—, ¡Ha ocurrido una desgracia!

—_Los asuntos urgentes los atiende ella en su teléfono personal —_argumentó el guardia inamovible.

—Es cierto —murmuró Kero, que escuchaba la conversación atentamente con su fino oído—. Sakura tiene su número, pero está adentro —miró a la casa.

—¡Pues yo no lo tengo! —rabió la mujer.

—_Entonces no puedo ayudarla._

Nakuru apretó los dientes furibunda. Aquel sujeto podía tener una cara linda y un físico de ensueño, pero era evidente que no tenía corazón.

—Se lo pediré por última vez, _amigo_: vaya y dígale a la Señorita Daidouji que Kinomoto Fujitaka, el padre de su _mejor amiga_, Sakura, ha muerto, y que Sakura la necesita —advirtió entre dientes, siseando para evitar alzar la voz demasiado.

En el amplio recibidor de la Mansión Daidouji, Etan escuchó impasible la perorata de la mujer en el teléfono y su tono de voz no había cambiado en absoluto cuando dijo:

—Se lo comunicaré por la mañana. ¿Se le ofrece algo más? —entonces escuchó una blasfemia en la garganta femenina y luego el sonido de la línea al cortarse cuando ella colgó precipitadamente. Sin perturbarse en lo más mínimo, Etan colgó también el aparato y se dispuso a regresar al dormitorio, pero cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras, a sólo unos pasos del teléfono, sus sentidos siempre alerta le avisaron de la sombra que le miraba desde la planta alta y supo de quién se trataba aún antes de alzar la vista y encontrarse con la familiar silueta femenina envuelta en sus ropas de dormir. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo distinguir, o al menos imaginar, la expresión de sus ojos violetas.

—Tomoyo-sama… —sólo ante ella podía descubrirse sin palabras… Doblegarse. No había tenido contemplado que ella, con su sueño pesado, despertaría con el timbre del teléfono.

—Entonces es cierto… —le escuchó susurrar débil, pero agudamente—, ¡_Ella_ lo mató!

Era imposible que la joven Daidouji hubiera escuchado otra cosa de la conversación que no fuera la parte de él, pero a él no le cabía duda de que ella sabía, tan bien como él, lo que había ocurrido, de modo que no podía esmerarse en ocultarle aquello si no quería empeorar la situación.

—Sí —admitió y comenzó a subir las escaleras con lentitud, temiendo por la reacción que ella tendría y esperando poder calmarla de ser necesario, pero no había llegado al cuarto escalón cuando la joven emitió un resuello y salió corriendo pasillo arriba. Un par de segundos después escuchó el azotar de una puerta y el característico sonido del seguro al trabarla. Perdiendo su habitual serenidad terminó de subir los escalones de dos en dos y corrió a zancadas por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a la puerta cerrada. Ahí sintió el alma caer al suelo al oír, amortiguado por la madera, el desgarrado llanto de la mujer por la que él arriesgaría con gusto la vida.

—Tomoyo-sama… —y sólo ella, de entre todos, podría ser testigo de la verdadera preocupación de su voz y el anhelante amor que la habitaba, pero también sería ella la última persona en el mundo que podría perdonarlo por no haberlo evitado. _"Por favor, no llore"_ quiso suplicar, pero sabía que hacerlo sería un error. Deseaba entrar y estrecharla entre sus brazos hasta que el cansancio la venciera y cayera dormida. Después de todo, un seguro y una puerta no eran impedimento para alguien entrenado como él lo estaba, pero sabía que ése sería su último error y que, si la amaba como lo hacía, debería saber respetar la soledad que ella necesitaba tan desesperadamente tras lo sucedido. Nadie, mucho menos él, podría aliviar el dolor que atormentaba el alma de la dulce y hermosa Tomoyo Daidouji.

No obstante, nadie podría comprenderla como él lo hacía.

* * *

Se descubrió a sí misma en un lugar sin tiempo ni espacio, iluminado por un sinfín de luces saliendo de la nada, palpitando ante ella como si quisieran hablarle. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado, pero un frío indescriptible aguijoneaba cada rincón de su alma. Sabía que eso ocurriría, Eriol se lo había advertido, pero eso sólo quería decir que sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos. Sin embargo no podía distraerse por los destellos susurrantes de aquellas luces sin voz ni rostro y anhelantes de contarle sus historias. No, no podía alejar su mente y perder la conexión que la unía a _él_.

Había sido complicado conseguirlo. Todo fue confuso y casi caótico durante un tiempo interminable. Pudieron ser sólo unos segundos, minutos o incluso horas, pero su desesperación había crecido hasta límites inimaginables en ese lapso de tiempo. Incluso temió que no lo lograría jamás, hasta el momento en que sintió esa presencia mortecina, cálida y fría a la vez, brillante como un mar iluminado por una luna de plata, aunque extinguiéndose rápidamente. Pudo entonces llegar a ella y fue doloroso, casi brutal, el momento en el que ambas esencias chocaron y se entrelazaron. Poco a poco su mundo fue cambiando y escuchó con claridad lo que estaba buscando: un latir débil y sopesado y una respiración sofocada, casi agónica. Se dejó arrastrar por aquel ritmo moribundo como Eriol le había indicado y pronto percibió el cambio que se producía en su propio cuerpo. Entonces, aunque la sensación fue vaga por encontrarse parcialmente _separada_ de su yo físico, supo que era así como debía sentirse estar de pie en el umbral de la muerte.

Su corazón apenas si latía, su sangre difícilmente circulaba en sus venas y sus pulmones prácticamente no percibían el preciado oxígeno. En ese estado llevaba ya un tiempo que parecía eterno, pero eso no era lo peor ni lo más preocupante; lo descubrió cuando sintió que aquel flujo de energía blanquecina y lechosa extraía todo el calor que había en ella, succionando su vida. Comenzó como una sensación fresca que pululaba a lo largo de su ser, pero luego ésta se transformó en un frío de muerte, como un puñado de agujas que la acribillaban y drenaban su fuerza cual si fuera sangre. Fue entonces que aparecieron aquellas luces coloridas, como si quisieran confortar su sufrimiento con su presencia, animándola a seguir; o como si, por el contrario, intentaran advertirle de algún peligro y le pidieran detener aquel suplicio sin fin.

Pero ella no se detendría. Continuaría alimentando a su ángel hasta que éste tuviera suficiente energía para poder continuar con su recuperación por sí mismo o ambos llegaran a las últimas consecuencias.

Pensaba justamente en esto cuando escuchó un sonido que pareció reverberar en el infinito; un eco que resonó una y otra vez hasta alejarse y extinguirse en la nada. _"Detente"_ repetía y ella sintió una sacudida al reconocer aquella voz.

—¿Yu… Ankoku? —llamó, pero nadie respondió. Todo fue silencio durante unos segundos eternos.

—No. Yo… soy Yue.

—¡Yue! —pensó que explotaría de alegría. Deseó verlo en medio de aquel caos, pero sabía que era imposible.

—Sakura, detente por favor_._

—No —replicó decidida.

—Es demasiada energía, morirás si continúas con esto.

—Y si no lo hago serás tú el que muera.

—Es preferible.

—No para mí.

—Mi misión es cuidar de ti, es natural que tenga que morir cumpliéndola.

—Hablas como un soldado —susurró, más para sí que para él, triste al escuchar semejante declaración de una manera tan… resignada.

—Es lo que soy; un Juez, un Guardián.

—No, eres mi amigo.

—No vale la pena arriesgar tanto por mí. Ni siquiera soy humano.

¡Como si no lo supiera ya!

—Nunca te pedí que lo fueras, ni a ti, ni a Kero, ni a las cartas, y los quiero a todos tal como son —refutó intentando hacerle razonar, pero el abandono con que su querida criatura hablaba le carcomía el alma—. ¡Somos una familia! Los necesito…

—Aún así no puedo permitir que arriesgues tu vida por la mía —insistió él—. Entiende que Kerberos y las Cartas te necesitan… y yo no me lo perdonaría jamás.

—¡No! —ahora estaba furiosa. No toleraría que él siguiera diciendo tan trágicas sinrazones—. ¡Eres tú quien no entiende nada, Yue!

—Sakura…

—Por favor, Yue… —suplicó intentando calmarse, debatiéndose entre la ira y la tristeza—. Por favor, entiéndelo: ya no estoy dispuesta a perder a las personas que amo.

El tiempo-espacio que había entre ellos se llenó rápidamente por un silencio largo y espeso; un silencio con olor a acre y sabor amargo. Fue Yue el primero en cortarlo de un tajo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Primero fue mi madre, luego Touya y ahora mi padre… —se estremeció de dolor al pensarlos—. Por favor, no te vayas tú también. Te necesito, Yue, por favor regresa —suplicó.

—Yo… —le oyó titubear—, no puedo regresar.

—¿Por qué?

—Aunque esto funcione y sobreviva, será Ankoku quien despierte en el que antes era mi cuerpo.

En el que _antes _era mi cuerpo, había dicho, y la forma en que lo hizo sonó para Sakura como una resignación frente a algo perdido.

—¿Quieres decir que _nunca_ volverás? —se atrevió a preguntar en un hilo de voz.

—No lo sé… lo siento

Al recibir semejante noticia, el frío que la había estado corroyendo le parecía nada en comparación con la perspectiva de no poder volver a ver a la criatura incorrupta.

—Yo… te he extrañado —habló para acallar el atenazador silencio que los rodeó por un instante. Entonces las luces desaparecieron frente a ella y de pronto se encontró en un lugar vacío y helado, totalmente blanco y abandonado. Nunca había estado ahí, pero por alguna razón supo que Yue también debía estar ahí. Finalmente la había dejado entrar a su propio plano.

—Yo… también te he extrañado —escuchó esta vez la voz más cerca y clara, justo detrás de ella, y al volverse vio el cabello largo, sedoso y platino; la vestimenta blanca e inmaculada; las alas de plumas suaves y puras; el iris lila de sus ojos fijos en ella, serios, pero cálidos y maravillosos como un rayo de sol en la tundra.

Después de haber pasado dos meses que parecían siglos sumida en la angustia y la desesperación de no saber el paradero de su padre y el Guardián Lunar; la tristeza y la ira de perder a sus seres queridos; el pavor, la soledad y el aislamiento por saberse perseguida; después de haber sido golpeada por la crueldad de una venganza y un odio del cual ella no comprendía la razón, por primera vez en ese tiempo oscuro, húmedo y hundido, Sakura creyó que podría llorar de alegría.

—¡Yue! —en un impulso se lanzó a sus brazos y comprobó con emoción que realmente podía sentir su contacto. Sorprendido por la inesperada reacción de su ama, el Juez permaneció en silencio, pero no lo pensó dos veces antes de devolver el abrazo.

Cálida, como siempre.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa? —apretó ambos puños alrededor del báculo para mantenerse en pie. Sabía que sus piernas cada vez más débiles por la lenta (pero continua) pérdida de energía no podrían sostenerlo por largo tiempo. Llevaban casi tres horas así y podía ver que aún les quedaba largo trecho por recorrer antes de terminar, y todo había estado bien hasta el momento en que la situación había dado un peligroso revés...

De repente, apenas unos momentos antes, un extraño presentimiento lo había embargado y supo lo que era cuando observó que el aura que desprendía Yue ahora dejaba de flotar libremente y se concentraba alrededor de Sakura. Percibió también que la velocidad con que la fuerza de Sakura fluía al cuerpo de su guardián aumentaba ligeramente. Era algo apenas perceptible, pero podría significar una diferencia que él no quería arriesgar.

—Yue… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —se alarmó.

* * *

—Yo… lamento lo que le pasó a tu padre —Yue bajó la apesadumbrada mirada y Sakura cerró los ojos.

—Yo también. Ni siquiera pude despedirme. Murió frente a mis ojos para que yo viviera y no pude hacer nada —además de la tristeza, Yue distinguió un cruel atisbo de culpa.

—Entiendo —no supo qué otra cosa decir. La verdad era que él sabía que no habría dudado en hacer lo mismo que Fujitaka por ella.

—Yue… ¿Por qué dejaste que Ankoku tomara tu cuerpo?

Esa pregunta tenía una respuesta sencilla, pero difícil de admitir, de modo que el varón desvió la mirada y dudó unos segundos antes de responder:

—Porque él puede protegerte mejor que yo.

—Debiste preguntarme primero si yo quería ser protegida —replicó ella y la melancolía con que lo hizo le dejó sin aliento.

—Pero eso es…

—¿Por qué todos siguen haciendo lo mismo? —la desolación de la castaña comenzó a transformarse en molestia—. Todos me protegen, creen que deben hacerlo, pero cada vez que alguien lo hace termino por perderlo. Al final, ¿de que me servirá estar viva si voy a quedarme completamente sola?

—Eso no sucederá —quiso refutar, pero a cambio recibió una dura mirada de su parte.

—¿Puedes prometerme que no morirás y te quedarás conmigo?

Su silencio fue la mejor respuesta que podía dar a esa pregunta. Yue no se atrevió a mirarla más.

—Lo sabía —Sakura se cruzó de brazos y bajó la vista al suelo.

—Aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes —susurró él inesperadamente y, haciendo acopio de todo el valor que le quedaba, Sakura se animó a tomar su mano, sorprendiendo al varón.

—Y nunca las sabré si no me lo dices.

El Juez permaneció de piedra durante largos segundos, no sabiendo si mirar a los ojos a su dueña o a la gentil mano que sujetaba la suya. Por más extraño que pareciera en ese universo ilógico, podía sentir su calor en ese tacto.

—Yue, si no te puedo ayudar, al menos permíteme escuchar lo que te sucede —insistió ella acercándose más a él y tomando la estola que colgaba de su brazo. Cada roce de ella era como una explosión para él. ¿Qué pensaría de él Sakura si le dijera cómo se sentía?

—Hay cosas que no puedo contarte —ni siquiera quiso decirlo en voz alta, pero se dio cuenta que lo había hecho cuando la vio encogerse de brazos y tratar de dirigirle una sonrisa quebrantada por el dolor.

—Está bien, entonces escucharé las que sí puedas. Sólo te pido que confíes un poco en mí.

¿Un poco?

* * *

Temblando por el esfuerzo que aplicaba al báculo, Eriol cayó finalmente de rodillas al suelo. Sentía los sus extremidades inferiores entumidas y el resto de su cuerpo cada vez se aproximaba más a ese punto. Su aturdimiento solamente se acrecentaba más a cada segundo que transcurría y la lucha por mantenerse lúcido y despierto no era nada sencilla. Pero necesitaba continuar alimentando ese campo para ellos. Sus manos temblaban y su frente destilaba sudor por cada poro. Sabía que semejante esfuerzo era demasiado para su cuerpo en las condiciones en las que estaba… en las condiciones en que Tomoyo lo había dejado.

"_Tomoyo…"_ sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia la hermosa joven con su sonrisa melancólica, su pasión de mujer al hacer el amor y sus oscuros secretos…

Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en lo que hacía. Definitivamente Tomoyo era un misterio difícil, pero no imposible de descifrar. Saber que la joven estaba bajo la estricta vigilancia y las órdenes de Tina era ya demasiado, pero ahora no sólo era necesario, sino _vital_ descubrir el verdadero trasfondo de todo aquello y, ante todo, el _porqué_.

Suficientes cosas eran las que debía tener en mente, pero en esos momentos sólo una debía ser atendida con urgencia: mantener protegida la conexión de Sakura y Yue. Podía percibir los signos vitales de Yue normalizarse lentamente y eso debía aliviarlo, de no ser porque estaba ocurriendo precisamente lo contrario con la chica…

Llevaban casi una hora en ese nuevo estado. El aura de Yue rodeaba por completo a Sakura y continuaba absorbiendo parte de ella sin que ésta pareciera tener intenciones de detenerlo. Al principio los efectos habían parecido mínimos, pero ahora era posible ver que de continuar así serían devastadores.

Debía hacer algo… y _pronto_.

* * *

—Eso… no es justo —se lamentó Sakura y él casi deseó no haberle mencionado todo aquello con respecto a su actual situación y la de Ankoku, pero sabía que era mejor que ella lo supiera, aunque aún habían algunas otras cosas de las que no estaba seguro y, por ende, no podía comentarle. El golpe de una verdad así sería demasiado duro para ella como para recibirlo en vano…

La contempló larga y detalladamente. Ella estaba pensativa. Era normal, le había comunicado muchas cosas en la última hora y su querida dueña tendría que repasarlas todas con calma, pero no podría hacerlo ahí. Quizás ella no podía notarlo por el rumbo que había tomado la reveladora conversación, pero él si había percibido perfectamente que sus fuerzas estaban volviendo poco a poco y la presencia de su ama se debilitaba peligrosamente. Eran las consecuencias de haberla apartado de su estable plano mental para dejarla entrar al suyo.

Al menos había tenido oportunidad de hacer algunas aclaraciones y reconfortar a su preocupada y lastimada Protegida.

—No todo en este mundo es justo… —argumentó sin poder apartar su mirada de la de ella—, por eso tienes que irte ahora —anunció de pronto—. Yo estaré bien, pero tú no si no acabas con esto cuanto antes.

—Pero… —ella le miró con ansiedad.

—_¡Sakura!_ —una voz sofocada se escuchó a lo lejos, agotada y temblorosa.

—Eriol —la aludida lo reconoció, al igual que la criatura.

—_¡Sakura! ¿me oyes? —_parecía francamente desesperado.

—Sí —miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba Eriol?

—_¡Sakura, escúchame! —_pero parecía que era él quien no podía escucharla a ella—. _¡Si puedes oírme, _por favor_, sal de ahí! Has terminado tu trabajo. Ankoku estará bien, ¡pero tienes que volver a tu cuerpo… ya!_

Mientras el mago hablaba, mujer y criatura se habían quedando mirando el uno al otro, escuchando las palabras de Eriol como las malas noticias en una radio vieja que lucha por hacerse escuchar entre tanta distorsión.

—Vuelve —solicitó Yue cuando la voz de Eriol calló, reprimiendo un deseo irracional de mantenerla a su lado.

—Te extrañaré —ella bajó la cabeza y Yue decidió que lo más prudente sería alejarse frente a la extraña necesidad que sentía de consolarla, de abrazarla. Sabía que, aunque cediera ante sus impulsos, no podría siquiera tocarla: ella no estaba realmente ahí.

—No debes, porque yo estaré ahí siempre. Lo prometo —le dio su palabra y comenzando a retirarse miró por sobre su hombro sólo para permitirse ver su sonrisa iluminándose por última vez antes de desaparecer envuelta en la bruma, dejándolo una vez más frente a frente con el vacío de su ausencia. Se concentró en retener esa imagen de su ama sonriente. Así la guardaría hasta la próxima vez que la viera en persona… si es que algún día lo lograba.

* * *

Fue tan abrupto el momento en el que volvió a adquirir total conciencia de su cuerpo que se sintió arquearse en busca de un poco de aire. Todos sus músculos habían quedado adormecidos por el exceso de dióxido de carbono y la falta de circulación de su sangre, de modo que no podía moverlos siquiera. Le faltaba oxígeno a su cerebro y una corriente de sangre fresca a todo su cuerpo, dado que su corazón prácticamente había dejado de latir. Había estado físicamente tan cerca de la muerte que a su cuerpo le costaría un poco de trabajo "revivir".

Miró a su lado y vio sus facciones relajadas. No parecía un ser al que aún le quedaban largos días de dura recuperación. A pesar de que su cuerpo se establecía y su sangre, a partir de ese instante, podría regenerarse a sí misma sin más ayuda (aunque más lentamente de lo que lo había hecho durante el contacto con la energía de Sakura), nadie podría decir con certeza cuánto tiempo le llevaría volver a la normalidad o, al menos, despertar de su letargo.

Sonrió débilmente y suspiró largamente. Estaba absolutamente agotada y sus músculos se desentumían con una lentitud casi tortuosa.

—Bien… lo hiciste bien —se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Eriol tan debilitada y forzada. Al fijar su mirada en él se asombró de verlo a gatas sobre el suelo, luchando por sostenerse con ambas manos y no caer de bruces. El poderoso e imponente báculo dorado había terminado a su lado, tirado sin mayor pretensión, como un rey derrocado. Sakura tuvo entonces la certeza de que no sólo había puesto su vida en peligro, sino la del mago, incapaz por ahora de sostener su propio peso.

—Lo siento, Eriol, yo…

—Te lo dije…, que no renunciaría antes de que tú lo hicieras —él esbozó una sonrisa cansada pero sincera y luego miró a Yue—. Ahora sólo depende de él.

—Te dije que no lo dejaría morir —Sakura le guiñó un ojo de una manera más bien patética. Estaba tan fatigada y drenada que no podía hacer más, pero el otro sonrió igualmente.

—Sabía que serías la mejor compañera para Yue —declaró en un suspiro antes de desplomarse sin más aviso sobre la alfombra, a los pies de ambos. Sakura no se sobresaltó, habiéndoselo esperado, pero sus palabras continuaron retumbando en su cabeza.

"La mejor compañera para Yue", había dicho. Cinco palabras que sonaban sencillas y aún así entrelazadas unas con otras de una manera casi maravillosa. Dirigió entonces una mirada a Yue y una sonrisa se deslizó perezosamente desde las comisuras de su boca. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba entrelazada con la del varón, pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarse cómo había ocurrido aquello, pues antes de poder hacerlo sucumbió ante la inconciencia, arrastrada por la fatiga de aquella noche larga y extenuante tanto física como mental y emocionalmente. Durmió con tranquilidad dibujada en su faz, tirada junto al Guardián Lunar envuelto en un sinfín de vendajes manchados en sangre. Apenas un metro más allá se encontraba el mago tendido boca abajo, junto a su báculo y sus lentes, que habían caído de una manera poco ceremoniosa al desplomarse su dueño.

Fue así como los encontraron Subaru (que finalmente había vuelto cabizbajo de su búsqueda del errante Touya), Syaoran, los dos guardianes solares y Nakuru cuando entraron a la casa minutos después, alarmados por la súbita tranquilidad que se había adueñado del hogar Kinomoto.

* * *

_Continuará…_

_**Notas de la autora: **__¡Feliz año nuevo! Y como regalo, pues nuevamente una pequeña escena entre Yue y Sakura. Finalmente esos dos se han rencontrado, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Ok, mentí. Como regalo en realidad les tengo una imagen para este capítulo que podrán ver en mi DeviantArt o en Facebook. Espero que les guste ;-)_

_Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Me animan mucho a continuar escribiendo e inspirarme más y más. A veces cuesta trabajo sentarme a escribir entre labores, pero definitivamente la inspiración no se detiene. La musa está a todo lo que da. _

_Dudas, comentarios o críticas, por favor no olviden dejar su review. No siempre puedo contestarlos (sobre todo si no tienen cuenta de FF), pero definitivamente siempre los leo. _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	15. Desesperanza

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**XV**

**Desesperanza**

_El infierno es haber perdido la esperanza._

Archibald Joseph Cronin

Despertó de un sobresalto. Sus ojos perplejos miraron al techo durante varios segundos en los que únicamente escuchó su propia respiración agitada y el constante y acelerado retumbar de sus latidos en su cabeza. Así permaneció, desconcertada y rígida como una tabla hasta que finalmente descubrió la razón que la había sacado de su sueño tan abruptamente.

¿Por qué había soñado con algo así? No era más que un sueño y lo sabía, pero no podía quitarse esa sensación de inquietud que traía encima.

—Fujitaka —frunció el ceño. No era la primera vez que soñaba con el esposo de su difunta prima, pero no comprendía por qué en esta ocasión el hombre portaba una triste sonrisa mientras se despedía, ni la razón de sus palabras:

_"No creas todo lo que ves, tu hija es inocente. La semilla fue sembrada mucho tiempo atrás entre las llamas de la muerte"_

Sonomi parpadeó aturdida. No había tenido un sueño más extraño y atroz desde que su querida Nadeshiko había muerto. Al pensar en esto, un pensamiento terrible se apoderó de su mente...

—No, eso es imposible —se rió de sí misma—. No eres ninguna adivina, Sonomi, fue sólo un sueño —y se recostó nuevamente. Sin embargo aquellas palabras continuaban repitiéndose como el eco en su cabeza.

Recordó entonces las últimas palabras que el señor Kinomoto le había dicho al despedirse de ella, en Tomoeda:

"_Y, Sonomi-san: nadie debe saber a dónde vas… ni siquiera yo… ni siquiera Tomoyo"._

¿Qué había querido decir? Ese hombre sabía que algo pasaría, pero ella no podría entender qué, cuándo ni por qué tenía que ver eso con ella... o con su hija, y Fujitaka jamás le explicaría en primer lugar por qué él lo sabría.

_"… tu hija es inocente..."_

* * *

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que notó fueron los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana con las cortinas descorridas. La luz anunciaba que ya era media mañana.

Miró a su alrededor y sólo entonces recordó que se había quedado dormido en la sala junto al minino negro que reposaba a su lado, sobre el sofá. La madrugada era ya muy avanzada cuando finalmente el grupo había decidido que no cambiarían nada aunque se mantuvieran despiertos. Todos estaban agotados y apenas pudieron acomodar a los inconscientes Sakura, Eriol y Yue en las habitaciones de arriba y pensar en algo qué pudieran hacer bajo esas circunstancias. Así, Li pasó el resto de la noche en el cuarto de su novia, cuidando de ella, en tanto que Nakuru velaba el sueño de su amo y Subaru supervisaba la recuperación de Yue. Sólo él y Spinel se habían quedado en la sala en caso de que el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto decidiera volver durante la noche de donde fuera que estuviera...

Suspiró. Sintió la tentación de ir a ver a su ama, pero supuso que ella estaría durmiendo y decidió que sería mejor no molestarla.

Estaba pensando en ocuparse en algo para no seguir preocupándose y eliminar la ansiedad cuando escuchó un sonido lejano que, dado el estado de sopor en el que aún se encontraba, no supo interpretar hasta que Spinel abrió los ojos y, sacudiéndose la modorra, frunció el ceño y miró hacia la entrada de la sala.

—¿Quién crees que sea?

Kerberos no entendió la pregunta hasta que le dio vuelta en la cabeza por tercera vez.

—¡El timbre!

—Por supuesto que es el timbre —su contraparte entornó los ojos—, lo que quiero saber es si deberíamos abrir —y con una mirada a sus formas diminutas recalcó lo obvio.

—Tienes razón —admitió el leoncillo con un puchero—, pero podríamos verificar... —y sin dar mayor razón voló hacia la ventana y asomó la cabecita por una rendija en las cortinas. Al verificar desde su posición semioculta la identidad de la visita, su colita comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro. Miró entonces por sobre su hombro a Spinel y le guiñó un ojo.

—No hay problema, es Tomoyo.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue la mujer que descansaba en la incómoda silla que había junto a su cama, dormitando con los ojos cerrados y una respiración pasiva. Parecía tener un sueño fluido y tranquilo y eso no le sorprendió: Nakuru era la criatura con el sueño más pesado que podía imaginarse, además de una facilidad para pernoctar digna de un nómada. Aún no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que había estado pensando al momento de crearla, pero tampoco era que le molestara.

Estirando un poco el cuello y los brazos para sacudirse el sueño, se dispuso a examinar el lugar en el que había despertado: era una habitación grande, con muebles discretos y una ventana que daba al exterior a una ciudad bañada por el sol. También observó que se encontraba en esos momentos sobre el mullido colchón de una cama matrimonial, con dos mesitas de noche a sus costados. No tardó en descubrir de qué habitación se trataba, considerando las fotos que le sonreían desde los portarretratos: estaba en la recámara del matrimonio Kinomoto. Sabía que ninguno de los dos la habitaba desde hace algún tiempo; la madre había muerto hacía ya dos décadas y el padre se había mudado a Tokio un año atrás, y tras los acontecimientos de la noche anterior jamás volvería. Sin embargo la menor de los Kinomoto había conservado la habitación tal cual su padre la había dejado…

Suspiró. Sería mejor salir de ese cuarto cuanto antes. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pues recordaba perfectamente haber caído rendido sobre la alfombra de la sala, pero en su opinión prefería respetar el recinto de los padres de su amiga y para esto dio unas palmaditas al hombro de la guardiana que dormitaba en su disfraz de humana. Cuando ésta abrió los ojos, lo miró por unos segundos con sus orbes somnolientos, como si intentara recordar alguna cosa, hasta que sonrió.

—¡Eriol! —se puso de pie al instante y lo abrazó efusivamente. El joven devolvió el gesto y ella se separó un poco para escrutarlo con su mirada protectora—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿No quieres descansar más? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?... —y una lluvia interminable de preguntas cayó sobre él. El mago sonrió ligeramente, haciendo lo posible por no reír en alta voz. Había perdido a sus padres desde muy pequeño y apenas si recordaba algo sobre ellos, pero a veces Nakuru o Spinel-sun realmente parecían tomar ese papel para poder cuidar de su amo tanto como pudieran, olvidando quizá que ellos, en cierta manera, eran sus hijos, y no al revés.

Pero… ¿No era así como él los había creado, después de todo? De modo que cada detalle de sus criaturas era, hasta cierto punto, producto de sus decisiones; su responsabilidad…

—¿Eriol? —insistió Nakuru al no obtener respuesta de su amo. El aludido parpadeó.

—Estoy bien, gracias —hizo un ademán con una mano, restando importancia al asunto—. ¿Cuánto he dormido?

—Dormiste como un bebé después de caer muerto sobre la alfombra —Nakuru señaló un reloj de mesa que descansaba sobre uno de los muebles.

—¡Once y media! —alzó ambas cejas, no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa esta vez. Nunca en la vida se había levantado tan tarde. Nakuru sonrió al verlo así mientras él se apresuraba a dejar la cama como nueva con un sencillo hechizo.

—¿No puedes hacerlo de forma _normal_? Aún estás débil para empezar a usar tu magia —le reprendió en tono burlón, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya me siento mucho mejor. Dormí bastante —le sonrió cuando terminó y salió de la pieza sin decir más, sabiendo que ella le seguiría de cerca. Ambos caminaron hasta las escaleras, desde donde podían oír algunos rumores que llegaban de la sala. Eriol comenzó a descender el primer escalón, pero se detuvo en el ínterin y se volvió hacia ella.

—Baja tú. Quiero ver primero a Sakura, debe estar aún en su cuarto, luego iré a ver cómo sigue Yue… o _Ankoku_ —corrigió sin mucha convicción.

—¿Puedo ir yo también? Quiero saber cómo está Sakura-chan —pidió Nakuru, pero el varón argumentó que quería hablar un momento a solas con la _Card Mistress_ antes de eso y caminó nuevamente por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de la joven, deteniéndose a la mitad para esperar a que Nakuru bajara a la planta baja, gesto que ella entendió y la obligó a marcharse contra su voluntad.

Cuando la guardiana llegó a la sala la descubrió ocupada únicamente por los dos felinos. No le sorprendió, pues se suponía que Syaoran y Sumeragi deberían estar cuidando de Sakura y Yue, respectivamente, así como ella debía cuidar de Eriol. Pero lo que no esperaba fue la caja de chocolates sobre la mesa, abierta y con las deliciosas golosinas de cacao y leche expuestas al voraz Kerberos, que con tanta tragedia no parecía haber perdido su apetito en absoluto. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena: un alegre y goloso peluche amarillo con una barriga enorme intentando hacer engullir un chocolate al animalillo negro que huía de su incesante acoso aprovechando la pesadez del primero a causa de la descontrolada ingesta. Ver aquello en medio del caos que se había generado le alegró el corazón, haciéndole sentir mucho más optimista que la noche anterior: Eriol estaba recuperando sus fuerzas rápidamente, y esperaba que lo mismo ocurriera con Sakura y Yue en las próximas horas. Aún no tenían noticias del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto, pero confiaba en que pronto sabrían de él. Lo único que seguiría ensombreciendo hasta la más positiva de las perspectivas era el hecho de que una vida se había perdido con el cauce que habían tomado las cosas y no había nada que pudieran hacer para recuperarla, además de la constante presencia de Tina, que continuaría acechándolos hasta el final…

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en eso, y cambió su atención hacia las criaturas que revoloteaban en la sala sin darse cuenta siquiera de su presencia.

—¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaron esto? —caminó hacia la mesa y tomó uno de los chocolates entre sus dedos, llevándoselo a la boca y saboreándolo con deleite mientras Kero y Spinel se detenían y simulaban inocencia. Aprovechando esto, Kero metió rápida y bruscamente el dulce en el hocico de su contraparte y voló hacia la joven, dejando atrás a la noqueada panterita que perdió el control y súbitamente sufrió un ataque de hiperactividad.

—Tomoyo los trajo —explicó ignorando deliberadamente a Spinel, que en su histérica alegría se había apresurado a llegar a la caja, donde sólo quedaban cuatro chocolates.

—¿Tomoyo-chan? —Nakuru arqueó ambas cejas—. ¿Y dónde está? —buscó a su alrededor la figura de la menuda mujer.

—Con Sakura, llegó hace una hora y Spinel y yo tuvimos que contarle todo… —informó la Bestia del Sello, borrando su sonrisa—. Quería ver a Sakura, así que subió en cuanto Li bajó…

—Entonces, ¿dónde está Li-kun?

—¡En la cocina! —exclamó un Spinel fuera de sí sin siquiera mirarla con sus ojos brillantes por la excitación.

—Bajó hace unos veinte minutos —agregó Kero—, habló un poco con Tomoyo, pero no está de humor. Dijo que Sakura había despertado pero aún no podía moverse bien y que él le iba a preparar el desayuno, aunque no quiso que le ayudáramos —susurró con su voz chillona, temeroso de que el ambarino pudiera escucharlo desde la cocina. La mujer meneó la cabeza en forma negativa.

—No lo culpo, debe estar muy preocupado por Sakura-chan —suspiró—. Además, todo esto es _demasiado —_sin embargo el guardián solar le guiñó un ojo mientras Spinel clamaba histéricamente por más chocolates.

—Pero ahora Tomoyo está con Sakura… —respiró más profunda y tranquilamente—, y créeme, las cosas siempre mejoran cuando esas dos están juntas. Creo que por ahora es lo único que puedo pedir: que Sakura se tranquilice un poco.

Nakuru atrapó con una mano a su desbocado compañero y miró entonces a la diminuta Bestia del Sello. Ambos tenían sus dudas respecto a muchas cosas, pero sabían que lo mejor que podían hacer era tener algo de fe. Se contemplaron por unos segundos y finalmente una nueva sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la morena.

—Tienes razón. Quizás también pueda alegrar un poco a Li-kun —le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Continuaba viendo a la puerta enfrente de él. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí; podían ser cinco o diez minutos, pero eso tampoco importaba realmente. Había quedado petrificado en su lugar al escuchar las dos voces que provenían de la habitación. Había esperado encontrarla en silencio, o quizás alguna conversación donde oiría la voz masculina de Syaoran, pero en lugar de eso lo que llegaba a sus oídos, era la plática entre dos mujeres: Sakura y otra que conocía muy bien…

O que había creído conocer.

—¿Piensas entrar, o sólo te quedarás mirando la puerta? —se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz a su lado y se volvió para ver al chino cargando una charola con algo de comida en sus manos. Tan abstraído estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había sentido su presencia. Syaoran le lanzó una mirada rápida y severa y luego se volvió hacia la puerta—. Sakura, soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar?

Eriol notó entonces que su amigo de la infancia, teniendo ambas manos ocupadas, no podía maniobrar con el pomo, pero justo cuando salía de su perplejidad inicial y se disponía a ayudarle con la tarea, la perilla giró frente a sus ojos y la puerta se abrió hacia el interior.

—Pasa, Li-kun… —una voz melodiosa comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo en seco cuando su dueña se encontró de frente con la Reencarnación del Mago Clow. El chino entró a la recámara sin ver otra cosa que a su amada tendida en la cama con una expresión indescifrable. Le turbaba verla con esa mirada, pero no se imaginaba que desde ese momento en adelante viviría extrañando la alegre chispa de sus ojos verdes.

—Te traje el desayuno —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Tienes que comer algo para que puedas recuperar toda la energía que perdiste anoche —dejó la charola en la mesita, ajeno a lo que veía su prometida, que tenía los ojos fijos en sus dos amigos, quienes no se movían de la entrada y se miraban en silencio examinándose, cruzando mil palabras sin abrir siquiera la boca. Por eso Syaoran no pudo ver el preciso momento en que Eriol fruncía el ceño por un segundo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no crispar los puños que tenía a sus costados.

—¿Sakura? —la aludida volvió a dirigir su atención a su pareja cuando él se inclinó para contemplarla, preocupado—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Eh, no… —titubeó—, sólo…

—Creo que tenemos que dejar que Sakura desayune tranquila —la interrumpió Eriol saliendo de su extraño mutismo—. Daidouji-san y yo esperaremos afuera —esbozó una sonrisa correcta que no alcanzó a brillar en sus ojos azules, y tomó del brazo a la joven, quien asintió sin mucha convicción y se despidió de su amiga dejándose llevar por el inglés al pasillo. Sakura siguió contemplando por espacio de varios segundos la puerta cerrada. Su corazón dolía y sabía que éste quería decirle algo, _advertirle_ de algo, pero no podía comprender el inexplicable y apabullante temor que acababa de apoderarse de su alma al ver a su amiga de toda la vida cruzar esa puerta.

Más tarde recordaría ese momento y esa sensación como una memoria grabada con fuego en su mente.

—Come, por favor —Syaoran nuevamente la trajo de vuelta al presente. Su dulzura era conmovedora; una ternura que él no podía darse el lujo de mostrar a los demás. Tenía al novio más maravilloso sobre la faz de la Tierra y lo sabía, ésa era la razón principal por la que no podía comprender ese sentimiento de vacío en su pecho cuando estaba con él…

* * *

Ambos caminaron lado a lado por el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras en un mismo mutismo imperturbable, sin cruzar palabras ni miradas. Él continuaba sujetando firmemente su brazo, aunque no apretándolo; más bien era como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella no fuera a huir, aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo haría por más que lo deseara. Sólo la soltó cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa y tuvieron que detenerse a calzarse, escuchando al fondo las voces de Kerberos y Nakuru conversando y los eufóricos sonidos de quien únicamente podía ser un Spinel dopado.

Él abrió la puerta, pero permitió que fuera ella quien saliera primero a la luz del sol, quizás poniéndola a prueba de alguna manera, tentándola a aprovechar ese momento para salir corriendo y alejarse de ahí… de él. Ambos pensaron en la posibilidad, pero ninguno dijo nada. Finalmente Tomoyo salió y él tras ella. Lo primero que vieron fue el elegante carro negro en el que ella había llegado frente a la casa y la silueta que se recortaba contra éste. Eriol sintió el impulso de hacer algún comentario ácido respecto al guardaespaldas que lo miraba con sus fríos ojos grises, atravesándolo con éstos cual si fueran dagas, pero se contuvo al último instante y decidió que las primeras palabras que quería cruzar con esa mujer no iban a ser sobre aquel molesto sujeto. De modo que, ignorándolo, salió a la acera y dobló hacia su izquierda. Ella le imitó, pasando de largo cuando cruzaron frente al joven guardaespaldas, que no podía apartar los ojos de su adorada protegida y aquel sujeto impertinente.

Finalmente llegaron a una callejuela solitaria donde dieron vuelta y por primera vez ambos fueron conscientes de la potente luz del día por el contraste que ésta formaba entre las sombras de los árboles y las partes desnudas al sol. Fue él el primero que se detuvo bajo la sombra de un árbol junto a la barda y con el rabillo del ojo la vio detenerse a su lado. Había estado pensando en todo lo que quería decirle durante el trayecto, en las preguntas, en las posibles respuestas, en los argumentos, en lo primero que debían aclarar, pero todo se fue al caño al tenerla finalmente frente a él, con la mirada baja y una expresión ausente. No pudo controlar su irritación.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —escupió con una sequedad rara en él. Ella no se inmutó ni se esforzó en responder—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso ayer? Yo no sabía que ella atacaría, pero tú sí ¡y me detuviste! —y no era una pregunta, pero ella no negó ni afirmó nada—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho Tina, Tomoyo? ¿Cómo te controla? Porque no puedes negarme que lo hace.

Ella no respondía y él sólo tenía la ira en su interior incrementándose rápidamente conforme ella continuaba en su mutismo, sin atreverse siquiera a mirarlo.

—¿Te ha amenazado? ¿Es por eso que no puedes decirme nada? —masculló apretando un puño, rogando que la joven negara cada una de sus aseveraciones—, ¿O esto también era parte de su plan?

Pero la negación jamás llegó. Dejó pasar un tiempo razonable que se fue deshaciendo entre silencios como una telaraña sacudida por el viento. Sólo le pedía defenderse. Él le hubiera creído, no importando lo que dijera, pero los ojos violetas continuaban escondidos, fijos en el pavimento. Finalmente su paciencia fue atropellada por la furia.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?

—Por supuesto… —sonrió de una manera casi sádica—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Sakura nunca habría sospechado de la pequeña Tomoyo, y yo, imbécil, estaba cegado por ella de todas formas.

Había jugado con él. Desde siempre. Tina sabía desde un principio que él terminaría enamorándose de Tomoyo y se había adelantado a todo o, mejor dicho, así lo había planeado y utilizado a la mujer para escabullirse en los corazones de sus enemigos. ¿Qué mejor aliada podría tener que alguien a quien ni él ni la _Card Mistress_ se atreverían a dañar?

—¿Por qué, Tomoyo? —pero ese endemoniado silencio lo estaba sacando de sus casillas—. ¡Mírame, maldición! —nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que le hablaría así a una mujer, y menos a ella—. ¡Dime algo, con un demonio! ¡Dime que no es cierto, que sólo estoy imaginando cosas, que tú no estás de su lado, que ella te está obligando, que te tiene cautiva… di algo! —gruñó y estrelló un puño en la pared, sobresaltando a la chica. Finalmente, iracundo y fuera de sí, la tomó de la barbilla y elevó su rostro, obligándola a encararlo. Por un momento se sintió golpeado al ver sus bellos ojos inundados en lágrimas y sentir su mandíbula temblando frenéticamente. Su languidez era extrema y su rostro parecía desprovisto de vida.

"_¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué nos ha pasado?"_

—Fue por eso que tu madre se fue, ¿cierto? —habló con más calma. Ella cerró apretadamente los ojos y pasó saliva. Había dado en el clavo, pero cada vez se sentía más desconcertado. Le dolía hasta la médula verla así, indefensa y tratando de ser fuerte frente a una realidad que no quería compartir con nadie más, y era este silencio el que le hacía hervir la sangre. Tanto misterio, tantos secretos rodeando su inequívoca relación con Tina lo atormentaba; no podía pensar en nada que pudiera justificarlo.

—¿Tina te ha hecho algo? —insistió. Tomoyo apretó aún más la mandíbula en un esfuerzo titánico por no romper en sollozos. Percibió el momento exacto en que su respiración alcanzaba un punto álgido y la hacía sacudirse en espasmos. Sin embargo Tomoyo se negaba a llorar frente a él. Hubiera querido abrazarla, sentirla llorar entre sus brazos, descargando todos los pesares que la atormentaban, pero desde el momento en que se había despertado en el templo Tsukimine con la negra bóveda celeste sobre su cabeza se había decidido a no ceder antes de obtener las respuestas que necesitaba.

—¿Por qué, Tomoyo? Sabías que ella atacaría, ¿Por qué me drogaste entonces? ¿Por qué no dejaste que fuera a ayudar a Sakura? ¿Qué ganas tú con esto?

Un espasmo agitó convulsamente a la chica en ese momento, que se separó de él y abrió finalmente los ojos, clavándolos directamente en los suyos. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin detenerse esta vez y su mirada mostraba los más oscuros y diversos sentimientos del ser humano: ira, culpa, tristeza, desesperación, rencor…

—Nada… —susurró con dificultad conteniendo un sollozo entre dientes—. No gano nada, Eriol.

Pero eso sólo aumentó la desesperación del varón, que no lograba comprender nada de lo que ocurría. Su mente giraba en todas las direcciones posibles y no podía concretar nada al respecto.

Perdió el control.

—¡Entonces, por qué estás haciendo esto! —gruñó y se acercó a ella, tomándola por los hombros—, ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste? ¿Lo has pensado? —sin percatarse de ello sus dedos comenzaron a apretarla con fuerza y ella reprimió un gemido de dolor—. ¡Hubiera podido ayudarlos! Ellos peleaban mientras yo dormía, ¿entiendes? Pero no pude… ¡Todo era parte del maldito plan de Tina y tú la ayudaste a lograrlo! —gritó fuera de sí.

Una vez más Tomoyo cerró los ojos sin poder sostener la mirada histérica del hombre, desconcertándolo aún más. ¿Qué debía hacer o decir ahora? Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan perdido e impotente.

—Lo vi todo en sueños, Tomoyo… Lo vi _todo_, y no pude hacer nada, ¡Nada! ¿Qué hacías tú mientras tanto? ¿Dónde estabas?

Nuevamente el silencio fue su única respuesta. El viento soplaba tranquilamente y podía escuchar muy claramente los sonidos de la ciudad, el trinar de algunos pajarillos, algunas carcajadas a lo lejos… así como los sollozos de Tomoyo y el acelerado retumbar de su propio corazón y su agitada respiración.

—¡Responde! —la soltó de repente, pero con tanta brusquedad que la chica se estrelló de espaldas contra la barda de cemento. El golpe sacó el aire de sus pulmones, sofocándola. Ambos esperaron a que recuperara algo de oxígeno sin moverse de sus lugares: Eriol, luchando contra sus propios demonios y tratando de volver a la normalidad al comprender que había perdido el control, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a todo lo que lo rodeaba; Tomoyo, bajando la cabeza y mordiéndose los labios para evitar decirle todo lo cuanto sabía, conteniéndose al comprender de antemano las consecuencias si acaso se le ocurría hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

—No necesito tu ayuda —Tomoyo volvió el rostro hacia un lado para evitar mirarlo y esta vez no se inmutó cuando él volvió a golpear la pared.

—¡Bien! —gruñó—, ¡Haz lo que quieras! —y se inclinó sobre ella, tan cerca que ella no pudo continuar esquivando su mirada, tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban y acariciaban la piel del otro, tan cerca que ambos pudieron escuchar el palpitar del otro. Al encontrarse, sus ojos hablaron por un segundo que lo dijo todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Eriol tomó aire y se forzó a no ceder a sus propios impulsos, a no olvidarlo todo y estrecharla entre sus brazos, a no consolarla. Acercándose un poco más pasó saliva aclarándose la garganta para que Tomoyo escuchara muy bien lo que susurraría a continuación contra sus labios:

—¿De qué platicabas con Sakura hoy, Tomoyo? ¿Le dabas fuerzas para continuar? —bufó—. ¿No te faltó algo? Creo que olvidaste decirle que todo este tiempo supiste dónde se encontraban Tina y Kinomoto-san, porque supongo que lo sabías, y que no eres más que una marioneta de la asesina de su padre…

Escuchó el sonido de la bofetada perdiéndose en la lejanía antes de darse cuenta del ardor en su mejilla, pero se concentró en observar mudamente a la mujer que lo miraba a los ojos con una expresión que rayaba en la histeria. Tomoyo temblaba sin cesar, sin detenerse a pensar siquiera en su aspecto demacrado por las lágrimas. Su voz salió de sus labios trémulos como un delgado hilo a punto de quebrarse.

—Tú… no sabes nada.

Eriol ladeó la cabeza sin apartar la mirada.

"_Porque no me lo permites…" _pensó y meneó la cabeza con pesar—. Sólo sé… que nos has traicionado a todos —y sus propias palabras fueron un látigo para su corazón antes de terminar de pronunciarlas. Pese a todo, aún esperaba el momento en que Tomoyo lo negara todo y le dijera la verdad, pero esa esperanza se derrumbaba rápidamente ante la perspectiva de que no lo hiciera jamás—. Tomoyo, no vuelvas a acercarte a Sakura —finalizó y vio que ella quedaba lívida como un cadáver. Sus ojos violetas cambiaron en un segundo y durante momentos brevísimos él pudo ver a través de ellos cual si fueran una ventana. No sólo vio en ella el pánico en persona, sino la culpa más atroz y la tristeza más profunda, pero lo que le heló el alma fue divisar una silenciosa súplica en sus ojos de amatista… el ruego desesperado de un alma atormentada. Pero, tan pronto como llegó, este mudo y abandonado grito de auxilio se convirtió en un eco que lo acosaría por el resto de su vida cuando ella dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse lentamente de él con pasos cortos y vacilantes, pero sin volver la vista atrás.

Pensó en llamarla, alcanzarla y poder encontrar juntos una solución; ayudarla. Pero su sentido común le gritó que no debía hacerlo, aunque su corazón se desgarrara en el proceso. Contuvo para sí la imagen de la hermosa joven caminando lejos de él hasta perderse de vista. Supo desde ese momento que nunca olvidaría el mecer de sus cabellos con el danzar del viento ni su triste figura, exquisita y frágil, dándole la espalda.

Y nunca olvidaría esa mirada de agonía.

Ese día Eriol Hiragizawa, supo que había sido derrotado. No importara lo que pasara a partir de entonces: Tina había ganado.

* * *

—¿Segura que no quieres más? —Syaoran dejó nuevamente la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias —esbozó una sonrisa que no alcanzó una luz en sus ojos de esmeralda.

—Lo siento, toda la medicina del mundo no sirve para estos casos —observó al ver su depresión—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, gracias —susurró por mera cortesía y Syaoran no pudo evitar sentirse como un extraño. Se suponía que ella confiaba en él, que ella sabía que podía llorar en su hombro si así lo necesitaba, o gritar y patalear. La noche anterior lo había hecho nada más despertarse de su desvanecimiento. Entonces no podía comprender su actitud tan repentinamente pasiva y retraída que lo hacía sentirse como un completo desconocido.

—¿Has visto a Yue? —preguntó la chica finalmente, sacándolo de sus reflexiones.

—Fui a su cuarto antes de bajar; no ha despertado, pero se mantiene estable. Descuida, creo que estará bien.

—¿Y mi hermano?

—No ha vuelto.

De alguna manera ya había esperado esa respuesta. Si Touya se encontrara en algún lugar cercano, ya se habría plantado junto a su cama desde hacía varias horas. Suspiró.

"_¿Qué fue lo que pasó, hermano? ¿Te marchaste con papá o te has ido a otro lugar? Pero… ¿para qué?"_

—Eh… Sakura —la interrumpió la voz de su novio—, hay… hay algo que he querido preguntarte…

—Adelante —le animó extrañada. Syaoran Li no era de los hombres que dudaba ni daba rodeos al asunto, y el hecho de que ahora lo hiciera no presagiaba cosas buenas.

—Tú y Yue… —la miraba a los ojos y ella sintió que algo extraño burbujeaba en su pecho al ver la inquietud de su mirada y la forma en que mencionaba al guardián.

—¿Sí?

—No, no es nada, olvídalo… —balbuceó meneando la cabeza—. Creo que yo también necesito descansar —y le sonrió sutil, pero tristemente. A Sakura aquella expresión melancólica y enmascarada la preocupó aún más, pero sabía que no tenía caso discutir de eso en ese momento y decidió esperar a que él escogiera la hora adecuada. Syaoran tomó la bandeja que había dejado a un lado y salió de la habitación argumentando que iría a lavar la loza.

* * *

Sonrió a la guardiana al momento de cruzar la puerta. La mujer se levantó sorprendida y se acercó a ella para ayudarla a caminar, viendo su paso vacilante.

—Sakura-chan, ¿ya puedes caminar? —la acercó a la silla, donde la otra se desplomó—. Pero ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías seguir descansando, aún no recuperas tus fuerzas. Creí que estarías durmiendo…

—¿Cómo sigue él? —los ojos de la castaña se fijaron en la silueta que se dibujaba sobre la cama, contra la penumbra de la habitación. Habían pasado dos horas desde el ocaso y, aunque sus amigos (todos, a excepción de Tomoyo, que no había vuelto desde la mañana) no dejaban de acompañarla en todo momento, había decidido que no soportaría más tiempo recostada así. Aprovechó entonces el instante en el que Eriol bajó a la cocina, después de llevarle la cena a la cama, para escabullirse como pudo hasta la habitación de su hermano, donde dormitaba el aún débil Yue, custodiado por Nakuru desde algún tiempo atrás. Subaru y Syaoran descansaban en la sala.

Nakuru se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que despierte antes de mañana. ¿Cómo sigues tú?

—Estaré bien. Nakuru-san, ¿podrías dejarme un momento a solas con él?

No muy convencida, la guardiana accedió y caminó a la puerta para salir de la recámara. Sakura quedó entonces a solas con el Juez, en silencio y en la oscuridad interrumpida solamente por los pálidos rayos de un gajo de luna que entraban por la ventana y parecían resplandecer con fuerza especial al momento de entrar en contacto con el cuerpo del límpido ángel.

—Vas a recuperarte, lo sé, volveremos a vernos y entonces platicaremos otra vez. Aún hay algo que no te he dicho… —se dio cuenta de que había estirado una mano cuando sintió contra sus yemas el suave tacto de la mejilla de la criatura—. No te he dicho muchas cosas en realidad —suspiró—. ¿Sabes? Hoy soñé contigo. No recuerdo bien qué era o qué hacías tú ahí, pero ahí estabas, y eso era lo que importaba. Estabas feliz, no sonreías, pero tu mirada estaba llena de luz —cerró los ojos, descubriendo que era mucho más fácil expresarse cuando él no podía escucharla—, y yo sabía que me sonreías de alguna forma. Creo que es un buen presagio, quiere decir que te mejorarás, y que volveré a verte pronto. Hablaremos y esta vez te diré todo eso que no te he dicho. Te diré que… —pero, al abrir los ojos nuevamente, tuvo que interrumpirse al encontrarse de frente con un par de ojos plateados, fríos como los mares árticos.

—¡Yu..!

—No soy Yue —su voz baja y áspera la contuvo, pero esta vez Sakura no se dejó amedrentar por la frialdad de aquel personaje. En cambio, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ankoku, me alegra que despertaras.

—No es posible dormir con el ruido que haces —le espetó y sacudió la cabeza. Sakura alejó entonces la mano con que le rozaba el rostro.

—¡Lo siento! —y sin embargo no podía ocultar su alegría—, sólo quería ver cómo seguías y estar un rato contigo…

—Con Yue, dirás —quiso corregirla, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tú eres Yue, tú mismo se lo dijiste: Tú eres Él y Él es Tú.

—Entonces estuviste hablando con Yue —bufó Ankoku y ella asintió.

—Me contó algunas cosas sobre él, sobre ti… sobre ustedes. Y mientras estuve en cama he estado pensando en todo lo que me dijo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Ankoku alzó una ceja sarcástica. Sakura casi se asombra: ese ser no tenía energías para moverse, mas no olvidaba su acidez natural.

—Sí, y hay algo que me he preguntado.

—No me interesa.

—Dices que nadie comprende a Yue como tú, ¿cierto? —el otro no se movió, había cerrado los ojos—. Entonces, ¿por qué lo odias tanto?

Sakura esperó una reacción, pero nuevamente nada. Ankoku fingía no oírla.

—Quieres verlo sufrir —continuó ella—. Dices que lo haces todo por su bien, pero la verdad es que le guardas rencor por ser quien es. Todo este tiempo él ha sido libre mientras tú permanecías oculto, no como un ser individual, sino como la sombra de otro. Querías tener lo que él tenía y por eso lo convenciste de dejarlo todo para ocupar su lugar, sin embargo no puedes aceptarlo porque sabes que odiar a Yue sería odiarte a ti mismo. Son tan diferentes, pero siguen siendo uno solo; ambos se necesitan. Pero hay algo que no has considerado —meneó la cabeza—: Yue no eligió llevar esa vida. Él no escogió que tú quedaras en la oscuridad, así como tú no escogiste ser recluido de esa manera.

Ankoku no se dignaba a abrir los ojos, pero Sakura sabía que la escuchaba.

—Todo eso no me lo dijo Yue. Lo que sí me dijo es que odias a los humanos —suspiró—, pero nosotros tampoco elegimos el lugar en el que estamos, ni el tiempo en el que vivimos; no elegimos quiénes somos ni de dónde venimos. Yo no escogí tener poderes tampoco, incluso renegué de ellos… —recordó mordiéndose el labio—, y al hacerlo casi pierdo a Yue, a Kero y a las cartas. Entonces aprendí que no son ésas cosas las que importan, sino lo que nosotros hacemos con ellas. No somos libres de escoger de dónde venimos o en dónde empezamos, pero sí de decidir a dónde iremos.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Un silencio incómodo, al menos para Sakura, los rodeó.

—Lo siento, creo que hablé de más —meneó la cabeza—. Sólo quería agradecerte por salvarme la vida. Sé que lo hiciste porque Yue te lo pidió, pero igual pudiste no haberlo hecho. Pienso que, a pesar de todo, eres noble y aún tienes muchas cosas en común con Yue.

Sakura se había puesto de pie y ahora se encontraba en la entrada. Abrió la puerta para salir.

—Descansa —le sonrió y caminó, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí agregó—. Es cierto que quiero ver de vuelta a Yue, pero no sin antes conocerte más, Ankoku.

El cuarto quedó en silencio tras el _clic_ que hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

—¿Quiere conocerme? —abrió los ojos—. En verdad que tu ama es estúpida, Yue-kun. Cree que sabe mucho de mí diciendo todo ese palabrerío. Sandeces —una sonrisa sarcástica cruzó su rostro—. ¿Odio? Ni siquiera puede comprender que tú y yo no tenemos esas emociones humanas.

—"_Quizás las emociones no son sólo humanas"._

Esa vocecilla. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de extrañarlo.

—Eso es lo que _tú_ quieres creer. Después de todo, dices quererla. Pero me da igual lo que pienses, así que déjame dormir —y cerró los ojos.

* * *

El trinar de las aves en el camposanto convertía su tranquilidad en algo casi tangible. A esas horas muchos de los visitantes se habían marchado ya. Muchas caras habían desfilado frente a Sakura, que permanecía de pie frente a la lápida, despidiendo por última vez a su progenitor. Rostros conocidos algunos, pero la mayoría no. Su padre había acumulado amistades a lo largo de su vida, muchas de las cuales venían de otras ciudades y provincias sólo para decirle adiós. Pero ahora que la muchedumbre se había despejado, sólo quedaban sus amigos más cercanos, incluso Yukito, que había vuelto en cuanto recibió la noticia. Todos estaban ahí, o casi todos…

—¿Quieres irte ya, mi amor? —alzó sus ojos hinchados por el llanto al apuesto hombre que le rodeaba los hombros con uno de sus fuertes brazos. Asintió y tomando su brazo caminó con él hacia el auto, seguida de sus amigos, los únicos, entre todos, que conocían la verdadera razón por la que el Caminante de Sueños, Fujitaka Kinomoto, yacía ahora bajo tierra.

Pese al frío de octubre, el cielo brillaba con la luz del sol que se alzaba en toda su gloria en lo alto. Sakura no comprendía cómo el día podía sonreírle de aquella manera cuando por dentro estaba devastada; físicamente completa, pero con el corazón destruido. Quizás era una manera de decirle _sigue adelante, tu padre ha caído por ti, pero tú no debes caer con él._

Sonaba muy bonito, pensó, pero no era fácil. Sin embargo razones de más tenía para hacerlo: Yue, Ankoku, Touya… y enfrentar a Tina, que sin duda volvería…

Éstos y muchos más eran sus pensamientos, y otros tantos eran los de aquellos que la acompañaban, por lo que ninguno, o más bien, sólo uno, notó la presencia de otras figuras en el panteón, allá, sobre uno de los niveles más altos del terreno empinado, a tan sólo unos metros de ellos, casi sobre sus cabezas. Fue entonces que se separó de los demás y miró en esa dirección para encontrar a las dos siluetas que les observaban bajo la sombra de un árbol. Desde la distancia distinguió el contraste entre el semblante impertérrito del varón y el rostro melancólico de la mujer.

—Tomoyo —susurró. Ella no podía oírle, pero vio su nombre dibujarse en sus labios, e igual lo hizo su eterno protector, que lo miró con suspicacia en sus ojos grises. También sintió otra mirada en su persona, y fue entonces que la vio en los brazos delgados de la mujer: una gatita pequeña, blanca cual copo de nieve. Los ojos lilas y felinos fijos en él.

"_Lux"_ apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ella a llevarla a ese lugar? Molesto por la presencia del animal, caminó hacia ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le espetó en cuanto alcanzó su ubicación—. Te dije que no te acercaras a Sakura.

—No lo hice —casi fue como una bofetada para él ver ahora de cerca sus ojos inertes y ojerosos, su expresión pálida y demacrada, y oír su voz queda, carente de vida.

¿Dónde estaba _su_ Tomoyo, la alegre, la entusiasta, la maravillosa, la eterna cupido… la _viva_?

—Sigues con la idea de no decirme nada. ¿Sabes que con eso estás ayudando a Tina?

Lo sabía, lo vio en su mirada que aún procuraba evitar la suya.

—Vine a despedirme. Me iré de Japón, volveré a Francia, tengo una carrera y ya me alejé por mucho tiempo de ella.

¿Qué? Eriol estaba atónito. Ella se iba. Seguiría cantando y emocionando al mundo con su voz exquisita mientras ellos se quedaban a luchar a muerte. Pero ¡maldición! era lo mejor, y lo sabía: si Tomoyo estaba lejos, Sakura no tendría por qué preocuparse por su bienestar, y ella no podría servir a Tina en… lo que fuera que le estuviera sirviendo. Las cosas no mejorarían, pero al menos no se complicarían más.

Sí, era lo mejor…

¿Entonces por qué diablos se sentía tan vacío con la noticia?

Amor, maldito amor. No obstante, no perdió la compostura mientras miraba a la chica a los ojos y decía lo único que debía decir:

—Bien, no te despidas, yo le diré a Sakura y a los demás.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento. Al abrirlos nuevamente, Eriol pudo ver sus orbes de cristal brillando, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Bien… —susurró tragando saliva—. Adiós, Eriol.

—Adiós, Tomoyo —nunca, hasta el fin de sus días, comprendería cómo había sido capaz de pronunciar esas palabras. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero lo cierto es que jamás se perdonaría por ello, pero arrepentirse durante una vida entera no conseguiría aliviar su culpa.

* * *

—¿Por qué le dijo eso? —vio los ojos grises de su guardaespaldas mirarla a través del retrovisor. Cuando iban de regreso a la mansión—. Usted sabe que…

—¿Que _ella _no me dejará ir tan fácilmente? —soltó una risita amarga—. Lo sé.

—Pero entonces, ¿todo eso…?

—No iré a Francia, Etan —miró a la gata que reposaba a su lado—, pero ellos no tienen por qué saberlo. De todas formas, no pienso volver a acercarme a ellos. Creo que así será mejor.

—Tomoyo-sama, ¿usted…? —pero el hombre decidió que era mejor callar y continuó atendiendo el camino.

Tomoyo miró por la ventana. Árboles y edificaciones pasaban a toda velocidad. De pronto sintió que toda su vida transcurría a la misma velocidad ante sus ojos. Sonrió, una sonrisa lejana y ancestral: su destino estaba decidido.

—Hoy —susurró para sí.

* * *

—Gracias a todos por acompañarme estos días —Sakura intentó en vano esbozar una sonrisa. Uno a uno, sus amigos la estrecharon entre sus brazos y se despidieron. Todos estaban cansados como ella y necesitaban volver a sus casas. Yukito se ofreció a quedarse con ella, pero la chica se negó argumentando que Kero estaría ahí. Syaoran también se mostró deseoso de permanecer a su lado, pero ella declinó la oferta: su prometido tenía que volver al hospital.

—Ve a salvar vidas —le dijo—, porque aquí ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Así, todos tomaron camino y partieron a sus casas. Yukito regresó a la casa que había dejado apenas un par de días antes. No la había vendido ni puesto en renta aún tras su intempestiva huída de la ciudad, ni pensaba hacerlo, pues sabía que hacerlo sería como renunciar a volver a su hogar. Syaoran fue directamente al hospital; había pedido permiso para faltar dos días, pero era momento de regresar. Nakuru, Spinel, Eriol y Subaru regresaron al departamento que el mago había alquilado; los dos últimos iban reflexivos. Demasiado, quizá.

—Ya sé a dónde ha ido Touya-san —soltó de pronto el médium cuando iban en el auto. Eriol, al volante, alzó una ceja.

—¿En dónde está, Subaru-san?

—Comencé a sospechar cuando me dijeron lo que pasó; luego, cuando confirmé que su presencia no estaba por ningún lado. Pero apenas esta mañana lo he constatado: hice una invocación especial y _ellos_ me han dicho lo que ha pasado…

—¿Ellos? —preguntó Nakuru—. ¿Otros espíritus?

—Algo así. Seres que fluctúan en las inmediaciones de las dimensiones. Ellos me dijeron que Touya-san ha forzado una de las líneas divisorias y tanto él como Tina han cruzado uno de los portales. Están en otra dimensión: una dimensión dentro del corazón de Tina, al parecer.

—¿Kinomoto-san está en el corazón de Tina? —Fue Eriol quien preguntó esta vez

—Podría decirse —y procedió a explicar—. Al morir, las almas perdidas que no encuentran descanso quedan confinadas a una dimensión que oscila entre los recuerdos de su vida pasada y la nada. Seguramente fue ahí donde Tina permaneció durante varios siglos, esperando el momento de regresar para obtener venganza. Si Tina hubiera cruzado a donde debía ir, jamás habría podido regresar —y reflexionó en silencio _"Aunque no entiendo aún cómo es que esa dimensión sigue existiendo si Tina supuestamente reencarnó."_

—¿Y cómo saldrá de ahí?

—No creo que lo haga… ninguno de los dos —declaró, sorprendiéndolos—. Fue él quien quebrantó la puerta y es él el único que puede abrirla para regresar. La línea se rompió y volvió a cerrarse con la fuerza que provocó con su ira, pero seguirá alimentándose con ella y no volverá a abrirse mientras él no lo desee.

—No lo hará —observó Eriol—. Ella acaba de matar a su padre y no la dejará salir para terminar con su hermana.

—Pero también hay otra posibilidad: que el portal se abra con una explosión igual a la que se produjo la primera vez, aunque es casi imposible que esto vuelva a suceder —declaró Subaru.

—¿Entonces si ella no regresa no tendremos que volver a enfrentarla? —Nakuru, desde el asiento trasero, estaba inquieta. Spinel escuchaba en silencio.

—No lo sé —Eriol frunció el ceño—, pero no olvides que sus guardianes siguen aquí.

_Lux…._ Lux seguía con Tomoyo.

Tomoyo, pensó. No les había dicho aún de ella. Lo haría tarde o temprano: Sakura estaba preocupada y todos habían notado sin excepción la ausencia de la mejor amiga de la castaña durante el funeral. Nakuru intentó contactarla un millar de veces desde un día antes, pero una contestadora le respondía siempre con su voz neutral _"El número que usted marcó no existe". _Por último habían ido a su casa, pero nadie abría la puerta.

Tomoyo, diáfana como siempre, parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire.

Mejor eso para todos que saber la verdad…

"_Vine a despedirme. Me iré de Japón, volveré a Francia…"_

* * *

—Has vuelto —Kero recibió a Sakura al entrar a la habitación—. Pareces cansada.

—Sí —se encogió de hombros—, sólo quería saber cómo estaba él.

—Igual —le informó su guardián—. Sus heridas ya casi desaparecen por completo, pero no ha despertado aún. ¿Estás segura de que hablaste con él anteayer?

Sakura asintió.

—No lo soñé, Kero…. aunque parecía agotado.

—¿Y tú…? —El pequeño peluche la miró con tristeza.

—Estaré bien —la misma respuesta de siempre.

* * *

El mármol del piso resonó bajo sus pies al caminar, haciendo eco en la amplia y silenciosa estancia. Ningún alma, aparte de él, se movía en la planta baja. La servidumbre de la mansión había sido despedida el día anterior. Todos se habían marchado con sus expresiones tristes, una excelente carta de recomendación y un cheque por una cuantiosa suma. Antes de eso, el teléfono había sido cancelado y la compañía no tardó en quitar la línea. Los muebles seguían ahí, la casa seguía ahí, pero se había convertido en un lugar fantasma. Un cascarón enorme para sólo dos personas y un gato.

Sin embargo eso para él era lo de menos. Un comino le importaban las personas que antes se movían de un lado a otro. Incluso se sentiría más tranquilo en medio de esa soledad si al menos ella no estuviera actuando de _esa_ forma.

Ninguno de los dos sabía nada de Tina desde la última vez que había atacado. La gatita blanca se limitaba a pasear por las habitaciones sin cesar, muda, con una expresión ilegible y se escabullía a ratos sin que nadie la viera. Tomoyo no decía nada tampoco, apenas si le dirigía la palabra, y su hermoso semblante había cambiado por completo: estaba más pálida y ojerosa que nunca, y (esto podía asegurarlo) debía ser culpa de esa reencarnación entrometida. Cada vez que su amada protegida hablaba con Eriol Hiragizawa terminaba perturbada, y sólo parecía haber empeorado desde la vez que la había visto salir de la casa Kinomoto con ese tipo a su lado.

La breve conversación del mediodía al parecer sólo lo había empeorado todo. Tomoyo se había encerrado en su recámara nada más llegar a la mansión.

Estaba desesperado. De pronto las cosas habían cambiado dramáticamente para mal y no sabía qué hacer. Llevaba lo que probablemente eran horas dando vueltas en la planta baja, meditando sobre las cosas que habían pasado y las que aún quedaban por suceder…

Las que aún quedaban por hacer.

—Hablaré con ella —y con estas palabras subió los escalones y dobló en el pasillo hasta llegar a la única puerta cerrada de todas. Tocó con los nudillos.

Nada.

—¿Tomoyo-sama?

Silencio. Quizás se había dormido llorando o simplemente lo estaba ignorando. Llamó más fuerte, pero nuevamente el silencio fue su única respuesta. Frunciendo el ceño sacó un juego de llaves, detestaba interrumpir su intimidad, pero una sensación extraña y angustiante lo obligó a hacerlo. Quitó el seguro y tocó por última vez antes de abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo la luz de la tarde, que entraba a raudales por la ventana, casi lo deslumbró e iluminó a la perfección la habitación y todo lo que en ella había, incluyendo la terrible escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos…

Etan se sintió morir.

—¡Tomoyo-sama!

* * *

—¿Se siente bien, doctor Li? —sintió una mano en su hombro y alzó la vista. La amable enfermera regordeta le sonreía. Movió la cabeza lentamente, haciendo un círculo, y escuchó el crujido de las articulaciones en su cuello. Se encogió de hombros y emitió una torpe sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, gracias, sólo un poco cansado.

—¿Por qué no sale un momento a tomar un café?

—Hmm… —parpadeó—, creo que eso haré, gracias —se despidió con un gesto y a continuación se dirigió a la salida. No había parado en todo el día, así que nadie le reclamaría que se tomara diez minutos para un café bien cargado. Llegó sin mayor problema a la calle, pero no hubo dado dos pasos cuando se detuvo al ver frente a sí al joven vestido de negro que al reconocerlo le lanzó una mirada gris y desesperada, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue lo que distinguió entre los brazos del varón: una silueta delicada e inmóvil encogida en el abrazo del hombre, largos cabellos oscuros, tez marmórea, ojos cerrados, sus brazos descansando sobre su estómago, y un vestido negro húmedo por una sustancia oscura y brillante. Porciones de su pálida piel teñidas de rojo. La vestimenta del varón estaba manchada también.

Tardó un segundo eterno en asimilar lo que veían sus ojos:

Tomoyo. Sangre. Inerte… Tomoyo bañada en sangre, inerte.

—Por favor —sería la única vez en su vida que escucharía la voz trémula del orgulloso Etan suplicando a alguien… a él—, sálvela.

* * *

—¿No piensas despertar jamás? —Yue se cruzó de brazos.

—Tendré que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

—Has sanado muy rápido esta vez.

—Hemos sanado, Yue-kun, hemos sanado —sonrió Ankoku.

—Gracias a Sakura.

Irritado por la sola mención del nombre, el otro frunció el ceño.

—Pude haberlo hecho solo. No soy tan débil como para morir por heridas tan patéticas.

—_Estabas _muriendo —quizás la palabra correcta sería "estábamos", pensó.

—No le deberé la vida a tu ama. Suficiente es haber sido creado por un humano.

Yue meneó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

—No se trata de deudas. Sakura lo hizo porque estaba preocupada por ti.

—Por _ti_, querrás decir —Ankoku alzó una ceja sarcástica.

—Por ambos.

—¿De verdad creíste su cuento sobre la amistad? —Ankoku soltó una risotada y vio al otro fruncir el ceño—. Entiende Yue, tú y yo no somos como ellos. Si ella te pierde no extrañará a un "amigo", sino a un guardián que vele por su vida. Dices que se preocupa por ti, pero yo te diré que así son los humanos: también se preocupan por sus mascotas y les llaman "amigos", pero no es más que una historia patética de relación amo-siervo. Temen perder aquello que poseen y tú, Yue-kun, eres una posesión.

Eso él también lo había pensado, pero ahora sabía… _sabía_ que no era así.

—Te equivocas, Sakura no es así.

—Suenas muy seguro, pero lamento decepcionarte: no soy yo quien se equivoca.

—Lo descubrirás entonces _—_y con esto se escabulló, harto de escuchar sinrazones, dejando a Ankoku en solitario. Era una de las pocas ventajas (la única, quizá) de permanecer encerrado en aquel plano mental: él y sólo él regía en ese lugar (como Ankoku alguna vez lo había hecho), y de igual manera sólo él decidía quién entraba y quién salía, qué quería oír y qué no, y en qué momento.

* * *

—¿Cómo está ella? —lo interceptó nada más salir de la sala de emergencias. El joven chino negó con la cabeza.

—Perdió demasiada sangre y hemos tenido que aplicarle tres unidades, pero sus signos vitales son extremadamente débiles —frunció el ceño—. Además, está intoxicada y hemos enviado unas muestras de sangre al laboratorio, pero tenemos que esperar los resultados antes de poder hacer algo. No hemos identificado la sustancia aún, así que, si usted sabe lo que ella tomó…

—No vi nada más en su habitación… —lo interrumpió Etan—. Tiene que salvarla —la voz suave y siempre fría del guardaespaldas contenía ahora una angustia indecible. Syaoran vio en sus ojos el color del frenesí de alguien que desespera por salvar a un ser amado. Él reconocía esa mirada; trabajando en un hospital, la había visto millares de veces en todo tipo de personas.

—Salvarla es lo _único_ que quiero hacer ahora; Tomoyo también es mi amiga, no lo olvide, pero le repito que no puedo hacer nada mientras no sepa qué es lo que tomó… —bajó la cabeza y suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. ¿Puede decirme qué es lo que pasó?

—No lo sé —Etan desvió la mirada—. Se encerró en su habitación y la encontré así. La traje de inmediato.

—Debo avisarle a alguien. Sé que su madre salió del país, ¿tiene algún número para localizarla?

—No.

—Entonces llamaré a Sakura —y a punto estuvo de hurgar entre sus bolsillos en busca de su teléfono cuando el otro le contuvo de hacerlo con una mano.

—No lo haga, Tomoyo-sama no lo perdonará si lo hace. Además, su prometida ya tiene muchas cosas de qué preocuparse.

Syaoran quedó mudo durante un minuto. Era cierto que el hombre tenía razón, pero de pronto algo lo perturbaba: ¿por qué tomaba él esa clase de decisiones sobre Tomoyo tan libremente? Pero, por encima de eso, ¿Cómo sabía él lo que estaba pasando con Sakura? Entonces lo recordó: Nakuru había hablado antes con ese sujeto y le había comentado de la muerte de Fujitaka…

E incluso entonces _él_ había decidido por Tomoyo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ése no era momento para repartir sospechas ni hacerse cuestionamientos de ese tipo. Aún había cosas más importantes que investigar por el bien de su amiga:

—¿Es la primera vez que Tomoyo intenta… _suicidarse_? —casi tuvo que forzar la palabra a deslizarse por su garganta y salir de su boca. No podía creer aún que estaban hablando de su vieja amiga. Etan también pareció contrariado de oírlo, pero simplemente no podían seguir negando lo obvio: Tomoyo se había desangrado hasta casi morir por una larga y profunda en su muñeca, pero no era todo: habían descubierto también en sus signos los indicios de una poderosa droga, y sin embargo Syaoran casi se atrevía a pensar que era precisamente esta sustancia la que la había salvado; Tomoyo estaba tan dopada que, aunque alcanzó a cortar de un tajo algunas venas en su mano izquierda, no pudo sino hacer una pequeña e insignificante herida en la derecha. Seguramente había caído inconsciente antes de culminar sus propósitos…

El guardaespaldas no respondió de inmediato. Titubeó y Syaoran temió entonces lo que diría:

—No —resopló—, lo intentó otras dos veces estando en Francia.

Sakura no lo mencionó.

—Nadie lo sabe, Tomoyo-sama no quiere que se sepa.

Mucha información para un día. Li estaba aturdido.

—¿Ha intentado un psicólogo?

Al instante Etan frunció el ceño y los músculos de su rostro se crisparon.

—Nunca accederá, y yo no la obligaré a ver a uno. Ya son muchos sus problemas ahora —y a partir de ese momento su expresión se volvió hermética, sus ojos indescifrables—. Tomoyo-sama no está loca, ni necesita tratamiento, pero eso es algo que ninguno de ustedes comprendería. Nadie la puede entender como yo lo hago —afirmó y cambió de tema al instante—. Tengo que hacer una llamada urgente, con permiso —y se alejó de ahí, dejando tras de sí a un estupefacto Syaoran.

"_No dejaré que muera"_ pensaba Etan mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, "_Tomoyo-sama, no se atreva a morir."_

* * *

—Lo que has hecho no tiene perdón —balbuceó, incrédulo, tras escuchar todo lo que la chica acababa de referirle. No podía creer que un ser humano fuera capaz de cometer tales cosas. Un plan macabro que llevaba eras fraguándose.

—¿Lo que he hecho a quién? ¿A tu hermana, a tu padre… o a Tomoyo?

—¡A los tres! —exclamó con la voz femenina que ahora poseía gracias a esa extraña dimensión—. ¡Ninguno tiene que ver contigo, y sólo les estás haciendo esto por haberse cruzado en los planes de ese mago de pacotilla!

—Sólo revierto lo que una vez él nos hizo a _nosotros —_replicó ella tranquilamente. Touya bufó iracundo.

—No hablas más que de eso. Una masacre, dices, pero ni siquiera me has contado lo que pasó. ¿Qué demonios ocurrió para que estés aquí, ahora, intentando hacer un derramamiento de sangre con _mis_ amigos, con _mi_ familia?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Tina le miró con sus magníficos ojos azules. Cada vez que lo hacía, Touya sentía que sus ojos querían comunicarle su historia entera, su paso a través de las eras, y todo lo que habían visto para tener que guardar esa mirada tan lejana, rencorosa y… dolida.

—Sí.

—Está bien —ella desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros—. Después de todo, estaremos aquí un largo tiempo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Tomoyo. Hubo dos escenas que me gustaron especialmente en este capítulo y ambas tienen que ver con Tomoyo (e irónicamente ambas me parten el alma): la de Eriol perdiendo los estribos y atacando a Tomoyo (no lo juzguen, el pobre está desesperado y no sabe qué hacer); y la de Etan sujetando a la moribunda Tomoyo en brazos y suplicando a Li que la salve. ¿Habían imaginado al frío guardaespaldas implorando a alguien? Personalmente, lo lamento mucho por él. Él de verdad la quiere, aunque su situación tampoco es la mejor, y sólo por ella haría algo como eso. Bueno, tuve muchas emociones encontradas al escribir esas dos escenas. A veces me pregunto por qué soy tan masoquista._

_Los próximos dos capítulos figuran entre mis favoritos. Para quienes querían saber un poco más de Tina, esta vez toca su turno._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si es así, por favor háganmelo saber con un review. Si tienen dudas, comentarios o sugerencias, no duden en hacérmelas llegar._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	16. Amistad

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**XVI**

**Amistad**

_La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos;  
Un corazón que habita en dos almas._

Aristóteles

Caminando a las espaldas del anciano, no podía divisar lo que había en el claro donde se habían detenido. No obstante, escuchó que el hombre llamaba a alguien desde su posición.

—Reed.

—Maestro —respondió una voz de niño.

—A partir de ahora tendrás compañía —a una señal del mayor, ella dio un paso al frente y su mirada se encontró en ese momento con un par de ojos azules como el mar. Tendría su edad: unos seis años, acaso siete. De pronto, sin mediar una palabra de despedida, el anciano se marchó. Contrariada, la pequeña Tina caminó hacia el otro niño, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al recibir de su parte una amable sonrisa y una cortés inclinación de cabeza.

—Hola, soy Reed Clow, puedes llamarme Clow —se presentó con su voz infantil y chillona. Pese a no conocerla, parecía auténticamente feliz de verla y a continuación ella entendió por qué—. Llevo dos días aquí, vine desde Inglaterra para conocer al Maestro Zhang. Creí que sería el único, pero me alegra ver a alguien más por aquí.

—Yo también soy de Inglaterra —sonrió ella, contagiada por su alegría—. Apenas llegué a China ayer por la noche —y finalmente se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Por qué el Maestro Zhang nos trajo a este lugar?

—¿No te lo dijo? —Clow arqueó una ceja curiosa y ella meneó la cabeza negativamente—. ¿Ves esos árboles?

Tina siguió su mirada hacia una hilera de cinco árboles que los rodeaban en un círculo de no más de cinco metros de diámetro, y que sobresalían entre los demás por la longitud de sus troncos extendidos hacia arriba como si quisieran alcanzar el cielo con sus ostentosas copas verdes.

—Bien, pues no debemos ir más allá.

—¿No? —¿De qué estaba hablando ese niño? No podía estar hablando en serio al decir que no debían salir de ese pequeño círculo.

—Estaremos aquí hasta la luna nueva, y falta poco menos de una semana para eso… unos cinco días, creo yo.

—¡Cinco días! —ella palideció.

—Es lo que dijo el Maestro.

—¿Y dónde dormiremos?

Clow señaló el suelo con un dedo.

—¿En el piso? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

—No es tan malo —sonrió él. Tina recordó entonces que él había pasado ya dos días ahí y se sintió un poco más aliviada.

—¿Y qué comeremos?

El niño señaló los mismos árboles, que en sus altas copas se adornaban de algunas frutas oscuras y redondas.

—Aunque tenemos que esperar por las que caigan, no es fácil subir hasta allá —se encogió de hombros. Por los raspones que vio en sus brazos, pensó que muy probablemente ya lo había intentado. Se sintió desesperanzada: nunca había sido buena comiendo frutas.

—¿Sólo eso hay de comer?

—No te preocupes, no saben mal… —se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro para confortarla. Luego sacó de su bolsillo una bolita casi negra similar a las anteriores y la extendió hacia ella—, pruébala si quieres.

Ella titubeó, pero la tomó en sus delicadas manos y tras mirarla un momento con expresión indecisa se la llevó a la boca y la masticó. Luego frunció el ceño.

—No sabe a nada.

—Exacto —Clow le guiñó un ojo sin mermar su alegría. Con eso probablemente quería darle a entender que al menos no sabía mal, pensó Tina.

—¿No hay agua?

—Hay un río, puedo oírlo tras esos árboles, pero no podemos llegar a él, está fuera del límite —pero al ver su expresión de pánico se apresuró a añadir—. Sin embargo ha llovido en los últimos días, gracias a eso no he muerto de sed. Hace frío, pero podemos beber y queda algo de agua acumulada en las hojas más grandes y curvas.

Tina se sentó en el piso y se abrazó a sus piernas. Comenzaba a entender que sería un tiempo muy difícil. Se preguntaba si acaso lo lograría. Apenas unos minutos ahí y ya extrañaba a su familia.

—Mamá… —susurró y se abandonó al llanto. Entonces lo sintió colocarse a su lado y acariciarle el cabello.

—Está bien, yo también extraño a mis padres… —confesó él—, pero le prometí a mi padre que sería el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, y si tengo que hacer esto para conseguirlo, entonces lo haré.

Al alzar la mirada hacia él, pudo ver la fuerza y decisión que habitaban en ese rostro infantil. Su nuevo amigo le ayudó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Yo también hice una promesa igual a mi madre —comentó tímidamente, recordando el entusiasmo de su progenitora por la magia que corría por sus venas.

—Entonces seré alumno del Maestro Zhang —le sonrió él—, y _tú_ serás mi compañera, ¿está bien?

—¡Sí!

Finalmente de acuerdo y animados, ambos se echaron por completo sobre la hierba y miraron al cielo, apenas visible entre las copas de los árboles. De pronto, sumergidos en un cómodo silencio, ella recordó que habían pasado por alto algo muy importante.

—¡Casi lo olvido! Mi nombre es Tina —sonrió apenada—, Tina Doomhill, pero dime Tina.

—Es un bonito nombre. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Seis, ¿y tú?

—Siete, soy mayor que tú, así que tendrás que cumplir mis órdenes —la sonrisa del chiquillo se torció ligeramente en una mueca burlona.

—_Why_? —ella hizo un puchero.

Reed soltó la carcajada mientras se volvía sobre su costado para alargar una mano hacia ella y revolverle el oscuro cabello con un movimiento juguetón.

—Era broma, aunque tendremos que trabajar en equipo para conseguir comida y agua, ¿de acuerdo?

—_Yes —_asintió ella con vehemencia.

—Y nada de inglés —sentenció con su pequeño dedo índice y adoptando la expresión más severa y adulta que pudo—. Si el Maestro te oye se molestará. No le gustamos mucho los occidentales, así que siempre debes hablar en chino y actuar según las costumbres de aquí.

—¿Aunque estemos solos? —quiso saber Tina.

Clow pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

—Puedes hacerlo entonces, pero debes asegurarte primero de que él no esté cerca.

Ella sonrió como toda respuesta y asintió con vehemencia. Pasaron luego unos minutos de agradable silencio hasta que ella lo interrumpió nuevamente.

—Clow…

—¿Sí? —había cerrado los ojos para descansar y continuaba así. Una pequeña curvatura en sus labios denotaba que estaba tranquilo y feliz. En paz.

—Si no llueve… ¿cómo conseguiremos agua?

—Descuida, encontraremos la manera —se volvió hacia ella y abrió sus grandes ojos añiles para mirar en los de su compañera—. Para eso somos un equipo, ¿no?

* * *

—¿Tienes frío?

Llevaban quince minutos sentados sobre el suelo con la espalda recargada contra el enorme tronco, pegados lo más posible a éste para resguardarse bajo la frondosidad de sus ramas de la llovizna que caía en esos momentos. Todo había ido relativamente bien hasta la puesta del sol, cuando algunos nubarrones se agolparon sobre ellos y muy pronto el _chip chip _de las gotas cayendo del cielo los alejó del centro del círculo.

Miró a su nuevo amigo y vio sus ojos azules y sonrientes. Apenas lo había conocido ese mismo día, pero ya le parecía que su expresión alegre y su espíritu optimista no eran fácilmente perturbables.

—¿Tienes frío? — volvió a preguntar él. Esta vez ella asintió levemente. La tierra estaba fría, el aire estaba frío, el árbol estaba frío, ¿cómo no iba a tener frío entonces?

—¿Tú no?

Clow pareció pensarlo un momento.

—Un poco —se encogió de hombros y abrió los brazos—, ven.

—¿Qué? —la niña parpadeó.

—Siempre que tengo frío mi mamá me abraza. Ven —repitió y ella obedeció esta vez. Pudo sentir la calidez del pequeño en el mismo instante en que éste cerraba los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la apretaba contra sí.

—Estás calientito —sonrió y se acomodó mejor. Con la cabeza en su pecho, la risa del niño resonó contra su oído.

—Tú también… hay que quedarnos así mientras llueva, quizás podamos dormir.

—¿Y si no deja de llover? —la sola idea le causó pánico, pero nuevamente lo escuchó reír.

—¡Entonces mañana tendremos mucha agua para tomar! —quedaron en silencio mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos. Algunas gotitas alcanzaban a escurrirse entre las hojas y caían para mojarles directamente la cara. Los sonidos del bosque chino eran horribles, ésa era la peor noche de su vida y podía asegurarlo sin temor a equivocarse.

—Clow… Tengo miedo —confesó finalmente con voz trémula. El chico le acarició el cabello con una mano gentil y, aunque no fuera más que un año mayor que ella, Tina no pudo evitar recordar a su padre.

—No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré. Ahora intenta dormir.

—¿Tú no vas a dormir?

—No, porque tengo que protegerte.

Tina sonrió y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Era la primera vez que conocía a un niño tan agradable. De tener un hermano, le hubiera gustado que fuera como Clow.

—Clow, estoy muy feliz… porque tú estás conmigo.

Los ojos azules del pequeño descendieron hasta los suyos, brillando igual que antes.

—Yo también, ahora ya no estaré solo.

Ella se apretó más en su abrazo. Estar ahí con una persona que la confortaba con su sola presencia era como sentirse, aunque sea remotamente, en casa.

* * *

—¡Clow, baja de ahí! —gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba, donde el otro niño hacía lo posible por alcanzar una rama alta, pero él parecía no escucharla y continuaba trepando sin precaución mientras ella caía presa de un ataque de pánico—. _ Stint thou, I pray thee! _**(1)**_ —_masculló ahora con voz trémula.

Cerró los ojos, no pudiendo ver más aquello, temiendo que en cualquier momento él fuera a caer.

—Te dije que nada de inglés aquí —abrió los ojos para ver al sonriente chiquillo sentado finalmente sobre la rama que había buscado—. Mira, Tina: ¡lo logré! —y su sonrisa triunfal iluminaba el día entero. Arrancó una de las frutas que pendían cerca de él y la probó—. ¡Mmm, está riquísima! Atrápalas, te voy a pasar algunas —y comenzó a lanzárselas mientras ella luchaba por capturarlas en su caída, fallando en varias ocasiones en que los desdichados manjares fueron a dar al suelo para terminar hechos papilla. Tina fue colocando cada fruto intacto en su escondite secreto, en el hueco que un animal había dejado junto a las raíces de otro de los árboles que delimitaban el círculo al que el Maestro los había recluido. Se movía con la comida en sus manos como si ésta fuera un verdadero tesoro…

Y lo era. Era su cuarto día en ese lugar infernal y desde el anterior no probaban bocado alguno. Se habían atenido hasta entonces a los frutos que caían de los árboles, pero de pronto todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para no soltar uno solo, o hacerlo justo del otro lado del borde que no podían transgredir. Además, las aves no dejaban de acercarse para devorar rápida e impunemente los que estaban a punto de soltarse de las ramas. Así, en la tarde del cuarto día, después de veinticuatro horas sin probar alimento, Clow, harto de esperar, había decidido lanzarse al ataque. Lo había estado intentando a lo largo de todo el día sin mucho éxito, pero finalmente lo había logrado y ahora nadie podía detenerle.

—¡Clow, es suficiente! —clamó después de depositar un buen número de esas exóticas frutas en su lugar—. _It is already overmany! Canst thou comen? Now... prithee! —_le pidió al pie del árbol, pero cuando el niño se disponía a bajar, dio un pequeño traspié y Tina escuchó su propio grito y cerró los ojos anticipando su caída.

Nada pasó, pero ella no podía esfumar ese miedo tan fácilmente. Por un segundo había imaginado lo que sucedería si él caía desde esa altura, si al menos algo le pasaba a Clow. Él era su apoyo en los peores momentos, en las noches oscuras, en las horas de hambre y sed, bajo la lluvia, bajo el frío y el calor, frente a las enormes arañas, e incluso era su soporte cuando extrañaba su cálido hogar; cuando hastiada y asustada por no poder ver a su familia pensaba en rendirse y volver a Inglaterra. "Hiciste una promesa," le decía, "¿No quieres cumplirla?" y la confortaba entre sus brazos cuando ella estallaba en llanto, impotente.

¿Qué haría entonces si algo le pasaba a él? Sabía que no habría sobrevivido un solo día sin Clow; ella era sólo una niña débil y llorona.

—Oye, tranquila, aquí estoy —sólo abrió los ojos, sorprendida, cuando escuchó esa voz a su lado. Al instante vio sus orbes azules sonriéndole como siempre. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazó a su cuello como si soltarlo significara el fin de sus días.

—_I thought…_ —sollozó—, _I thought thou would…_

—Me estás ahorcando —rió él mientras la separaba un poco. Obligándose a recuperar un poco la calma, Tina se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de ambas manos.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —hizo un puchero y el otro le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza

—Está bien, ahora tenemos comida, pero tú no hablarás inglés otra vez. No queremos que el Maestro venga y nos oiga.

—¡Yo no hablé en inglés!

—Sí lo hiciste —pero a diferencia de ella, que estaba colorada, Clow no dejaba de sonreír.

—¡No!

—Olvídalo, vamos a comer —su amigo caminó a su refugio y tomó una de las frutas guardadas ahí—. Ten, prueba ésta.

—¡Gracias! —el hambre había vencido a su orgullo aplastantemente.

* * *

—Waa, ¡Estoy muerta! —cayó pesadamente sobre la hierba, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en escuchar el rumor del río que corría a escasos metros de ellos—. ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer estas cosas? No veo qué tiene que ver acarrear cubos de agua con magia.

—Descansemos un rato, a mí también me duelen los pies —sintió a su compañero en el momento en que éste se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Y los brazos?

—Y los brazos —asintió en acuerdo.

Abrió los ojos y lo vio justo ahí. Clow tenía la mirada fija en las aguas claras que tenían delante. Llevaba un año de conocerlo y aún no comprendía por qué él nunca se quejaba. Quizás sólo lo hacía por llevarle la contraria. Cuando ella decía "estoy cansada", él respondía con un "yo sé que puedes"; y cuando ella gimoteaba "tengo frío", él argumentaba un "no te preocupes, ya casi acabamos", pero era raro oírle un "yo también", y aún más raro era que él sugiriera un descanso. Por eso esta vez era especial. ¡Ambos estaban de acuerdo!

—Clow, ¿Realmente crees que llegarás a ser el mejor mago de todos los tiempos? —preguntó, recordando la promesa que él había hecho a su padre.

—Sí, mamá me lo dijo —sonrió—, pero tendré que esforzarme mucho para lograrlo.

Y realmente ponía empeño en ello, pensó la pequeña Tina.

—Pero no seré el único. También tú hiciste una promesa a tu madre, ¿cierto? —Clow alzó ambas cejas de forma interrogativa.

—Sí. A mamá siempre le ha gustado la magia. Ella dice que la magia corre por la sangre en nuestra familia. ¡Una poderosa bruja se lo dijo! Y desde que era muy pequeña me contaba historias de magos. Decía que siempre quiso poder hacer todo eso, pero mis abuelos nunca la hubieran dejado, ellos son muy religiosos y mamá tenía que leer sus libros de magia a escondidas. Una vez logró que una rosa que se marchitaba reviviera. ¡Yo la vi! —rió con fascinación—. Desde ese día, le dije que yo quería ser maga, y que haría eso y mucho más, para que ella estuviera orgullosa de mí. ¡Voy a ser la hechicera de la familia! —extendió los brazos feliz y Clow rió con ella.

—¿Por qué sólo tú? Me dijiste que tenías hermanos —ella asintió con vehemencia.

—Tres hermanitas, soy la mayor. Mi hermanita más pequeña es apenas un bebé —y con las manos abarcó el diminuto tamaño que recordaba de la criatura—, aunque ya debe haber crecido… —meneó la cabeza y volvió al tema—. ¡Pero yo soy la más grande y tengo que cuidarlas, así que es mi responsabilidad aprender magia! —sonrió con el mentón en alto, orgullosa de sí misma.

—Quieres mucho a tus hermanas.

—¡Mucho! Haría lo que fuera por ellas, _I love them…!_ —pero no pudo continuar cuando él le tapó la boca y miró en todas direcciones. Entonces Tina se dio cuenta de su error—. Perdón —susurró con una risita nerviosa cuando él la liberó. Clow hizo el tema a un lado con un gesto.

—Yo también quiero a mi hermanita… —entonces ella recordó que su amigo también tenía una hermana de tres años—, y a ti, Tina —le sonrió con su gesto simplista y su inocente parsimonia de siempre. Era imposible no contagiarse por esa expresión. Tina se lanzó a su cuello y lo derribó al pasto, cubriéndolo de besos como le hubiera gustado hacer si tuviera un hermano mayor.

—¡Yo también te quiero, Clow!

* * *

—¿Que vas a hacer qué? —frunció el ceño al chiquillo que limpiaba la estatua del otro lado del pasillo.

—El Maestro dijo que teníamos que poner nuestra esencia en las cartas, y que éstas tienen que reflejar algo de nosotros, ¿no? —hablaba él mientras continuaba con los pies de piedra, sumido en su labor. En cambio ella se había detenido un momento para mirarlo.

—¿Estás loco? Sabes que eso no le va a gustar. ¡No hagas enojar al Maestro! —le suplicó, mordiéndose el labio. En realidad nunca había visto molesto al viejo, porque nadie se atrevía a hacer semejante cosa, pero esperaba fervientemente que nunca se llegara el momento. Sin embargo el niño, generalmente tranquilo y obediente, simplemente sonrió.

—No lo hará. Soy inglés y mis padres también, poner nombres chinos a las cartas sería como negar mi esencia, y si lo hago ¡mis cartas podrían no funcionar! —luego posó sus ojos índigos en ella y pareció pensar lo siguiente por un segundo—. Tú también eres de Inglaterra, deberías pensar en todo eso, aunque aún nos quede mucho tiempo antes de que el Maestro nos deje intentarlo.

Era imposible. ¿Realmente Clow, el mejor alumno jamás pensado, iba a desobedecer al anciano? Pero no podía negar que él tenía razón. Si iban a invertir en las famosas cartas mágicas una parte de sí mismos, tendrían que hacerlo en su idioma natal. Después de tres años en esa tierra, ya ambos dominaban el chino por completo, pero eso no indicaba que tuvieran que dejar de lado su verdadera lengua y lo que realmente eran…

—¡Tina! —el susurro alarmado del chico la sacó de sus reflexiones.

—¿Eh?

—Ahí viene el Maestro —Clow volvió a su tarea con el monolito y ella se apresuró a hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Sentados en el camino cubierto casi en su totalidad por hojas de todos tamaños y distintas tonalidades en naranja se encontraban los dos niños. El viento otoñal causaba ya sus estragos en las copas de los árboles, desnudándolos de su follaje a cada sacudida.

—¿_Firey_?... ¿_Earthy_?... ¿_Watery_?... ¿_Windy_?... ¿Qué clase de nombres son esos para unas cartas? —preguntó él con una ceja inquisitiva.

La niña simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Pues… se oye más bonito que "_Fire"_, "_Earth"_, "_Water"_ y "_Wind"_, ¿no crees? —le sonrió. Después de todo había sido él el primero en romper las reglas al decidir usar nombres occidentales. ¿Por qué no habrían de divertirse un poco en el ínterin? Además, el Maestro no hablaba inglés, así que no se daría cuenta de la travesura.

El chicuelo elevó sus maravillosos ojos azules al cielo y finalmente se resignó con un suspiro.

—Debí haberlo imaginado… tratándose de ti.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, disfrutando de uno de los escasos momentos en que podían descansar sentados sobre la hierba del bosque, admirando los colores que teñían a China durante el otoño. Luego de tranquilizarse un poco, se volvió para mirar a su amigo.

—Pero no me has dicho si te gustan… —hizo un puchero—. Vamos, me prometiste que estaríamos juntos en esto.

El otro le regaló entonces una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Creo que a las cartas les encantará. Ahora sólo queda esperar y seguir practicando para que ellas nazcan fuertes.

Tina se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso… ¡pero no puedo esperar!

La carcajada de Clow inundó el lugar al constatar la impaciencia de su querida amiga.

* * *

Contemplaba nerviosa el avanzar de la tarde en las sombras que se alargaban minuto a minuto. Una y otra vez lanzaba miradas incrédulas y asombradas a la tarjeta que sostenía entre sus pequeños y temblorosos dedos. Era toda una obra de arte, con su marco detallado con grabados preciosos, el dorso adornado con la insignia del sol y la luna (la misma que había visto ya un sinfín de veces bajo los pies de su mejor amigo), y al frente, la imagen inédita de un ser de apariencia femenina con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos cerrados, así como un par de alas cubriendo su cuerpo; todo en proporciones exactas, guardando un equilibrio perfecto. Leyó una vez más las letras: _W-I-N-D-Y._

No podía ser más feliz. ¡Clow en verdad lo había recordado! Habían pasado cuatro años desde que a ella se le habían ocurrido los nombres para las que serían las cuatro primeras cartas (las más importantes, las únicas, quizá), pero él no lo había olvidado…

Se volvió cuando escuchó la puerta deslizarse a sus espaldas y vio cómo de ella salía el viejo con su barba larga. La observó con su seriedad habitual y ella se enderezó ante su presencia. A pesar de la severidad de su expresión, ella había aprendido con el paso de los años a ver la cálida amabilidad que se escondía en las profundidades de esos ojos oscuros.

—Ha despertado.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó sin olvidar hacerlo con humildad, haciendo lo posible por ocultar su ansiedad. El hombre asintió.

—No vayas a cansarlo mucho.

Conteniendo las ganas que tenía de correr, la adolescente caminó con la mayor tranquilidad posible hasta entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Ya fuera de la vista escrutadora de su Maestro corrió para rodear el tamiz y poder ver al joven que descansaba sobre el lecho, quien la miró con una expresión confundida en sus ojos azules.

—¡Clow, Clow, Clow! —exclamó henchida de alegría, sólo un segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre él y llenarlo de besos. Después de devolverle el abrazo, el chico la separó un momento con movimientos sutiles y más bien débiles.

—El Maestro ya me dijo que me desmayé y… ¿por qué lloras? —arrugó el entrecejo y Tina hizo lo posible por limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano izquierda, pero seguía sollozando—. ¿Tina? —insistió él con expresión angustiada, sujetándole las muñecas con las manos para detenerla y hacerla mirarlo.

—Yo… —hipó—, estaba preocupada. Cuando te vi caer en el patio creí que te habías muerto por el esfuerzo, pero el Maestro me dijo entonces que estabas cansado y… necesitabas dormir —rió sin que las lágrimas dejaran de correr por sus mejillas y lo abrazó de nueva cuenta—. ¡Estoy muy feliz!

—Y… —él titubeó sin soltarla—, ¿qué pasó?

Tina lo liberó entonces y lo contempló con sus ojos igualmente azules. ¿Acaso no lo sabía? Creía que el Maestro le había dicho. Quizás se había guardado el secreto por alguna razón en especial, o quería que él lo descubriera por sí solo, pero ella no podía contener el suspenso por más tiempo, así que le guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

—Clow… —y sonriendo sacó la carta que había metido en sus ropas antes de entrar al cuarto, aquella que el anciano había dejado bajo su cuidado. Se la mostró—. ¡Lo hiciste!

Nunca olvidaría la enorme sonrisa que iluminó entonces el rostro de su amigo. Clow estaba incrédulo, atónito, asombrado y terriblemente feliz. Tomó la carta entre sus manos y la examinó con cuidado, como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa jamás vista. Tina casi brincaba de alegría.

—Es…

—¡Increíble! Y tú la hiciste —terminó ella por él y lo abrazó una vez más.

—No… no puedo creerlo —balbuceó el emocionado chico. Tina le sonrió y miró por enésima vez la carta.

—¿Por qué _Windy_? —preguntó finalmente—. Creí que _The Watery_ sería tu primera carta —Clow se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás el viento regirá mi destino —comentó de la forma misteriosa en que sólo él parecía ser capaz de hablar—. ¿Cuándo lo harás tú?

—El Maestro dice que estaré lista para primavera —anunció con orgullo.

—¿Y cuál será?

No necesitó pensar dos veces su respuesta:

—¡_The Firey_!

Clow sonrió.

—Entonces el fuego regirá tu destino.

—_"_El fuego regirá tu destino"_ —_repitió la mujer que, junto con él, contemplaba la escena—. Él lo sabía.

—¿Realmente crees que ese chiquillo sabía que tú morirías así? —Touya elevó una ceja. Al menos había recuperado su figura original cuando ella los transportó a las profundidades de sus recuerdos. "No hacen falta más de dos Tinas aquí"_,_ había dicho antes de hacer aparecer a la chiquilla que caminaba temerosa tras el anciano que a partir de entonces sería su Maestro. Touya se había dado cuenta de que, aunque ella no podía controlar la entrada a esa retorcida dimensión, sí podía hacer lo mismo con todo lo que ocurría dentro de ésta. Después de todo, estaban en los límites de su alma, o algo parecido.

Tina frunció el ceño.

—Probablemente no, pero él podía arreglarlo para que así fuera —susurró con desprecio y el mayor de los Kinomoto pudo observar cómo la escena frente a él se tornaba borrosa. Nuevamente iban a moverse en el tiempo…

* * *

Sus ojos cerúleos se clavaron brillantes sobre la figura masculina que la miraba con una expresión neutra. El hombre hizo una reverencia entonces sin pronunciar siquiera una palabra.

—Mucho gusto, _Earthy_, espero que seamos grandes amigos —saludó a la criatura varonil, que asintió y rápidamente se desvaneció en el aire, transmutándose en una carta más.

—Muy bien —se acercó su sonriente compañero—. Lo conseguiste antes que yo: las cuatro cartas elementales. Eres increíble, Tina.

—Bueno, yo… —la chica se sonrojó.

—¿No estás cansada?

—No —sonrió—, en realidad me siento muy bien.

—Has dominado _la Creación_ a la perfección —se acercó el anciano con su paso solemne. Los dos adolescentes quedaron estupefactos: aquel hombre frío jamás obsequiaba un cumplido.

—¡Gracias, Maestro! —una emocionada Tina le abrazó y Clow contuvo el aliento a la expectativa: su venerable Maestro, aunque era para ambos como un segundo padre, nunca había sido un adepto de las demostraciones de afecto. Tina también lo sabía, pero esta vez prefirió arriesgarse a recibir las consecuencias de su osadía si a cambio podía sentir la calidez de su guía espiritual por un momento.

—Pero tu entrenamiento aún no está completo. La Creación es sólo el primer paso. Deberás regir con sabiduría a tus Cartas y utilizarlas para hacer el bien solamente. Para lograr controlar este nuevo poder, tu entrenamiento al lado de Clow aún será largo —advirtió el buen hombre mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de la chica, que sonrió ampliamente. No era un abrazo lo que su "Padre" le daba, pero era una expresión tan afectuosa que no la olvidaría jamás, así como no olvidaría el orgullo en los ojos oscuros del anciano y la alegría en el par azul de su amigo, su hermano.

—¿Entonces seguiremos entrenando juntos? —preguntó, radiante de felicidad.

—Claro —fue Clow quien le respondió, colocándose a su lado y sonriéndole—, ¿o ya olvidaste que somos un equipo?

* * *

—¡_Thunder_! —el clamo se escuchó por toda la explanada que se extendía con soberbia en medio del insuperable complejo espiritual que sólo ojos privilegiados tenían oportunidad de ver en aquellas inmediaciones olvidadas por la civilización.

—¡_Shield_! —se alzó una voz femenina justo un instante antes de que las aves salieran alborotadas de sus refugios al estremecerse la tierra y el aire con el impacto de un trueno centelleante y ensordecedor.

—Tina… —un joven con una larga coleta de cabello negro caminó tranquilamente por las baldosas, acercándose al campo que había creado su amiga y bajando el báculo con el que unos segundos antes había convocado a la furia del rayo—, no puedes huir y ocultarte cada vez que te atacan. A veces es necesario embestir también —le sonrió con su espléndida serenidad de siempre. La chica suspiró resignada.

—No me gusta atacar, Clow.

—Entonces fue un desperdicio que crearas cartas de ataque —se escuchó esta vez la voz del hombre que observaba todo desde su asiento, impasible.

—Escucha al Maestro. Si quieres proteger a tu familia, o a la gente que estimas, con hacer un escudo no siempre será suficiente. Tampoco es mi deseo usar la violencia ni obligar a mis cartas a atacar, pero sé que debo aprender a hacerlo, y ellas también, porque algún día podría necesitarlo —se encogió de hombros—, aunque espero que eso no ocurra.

—Pero… —ella dejó caer el escudo—. ¿Y si te lastimo?

—Eso no pasará —Clow le guiñó un ojo—. Mejor preocúpate por ti misma.

—¿Por mí? —el muchacho asintió e hizo un movimiento con su báculo dorado. El círculo del Sol y de la Luna brillaba a sus pies. "_¡Rayos!"_, pensó Tina. Había bajado la guardia.

—_Watery_ —susurró él y en un instante la chica se vio envuelta por una columna de agua. En un momento tuvo un ataque de pánico. Intentó pedir ayuda a su amigo; era a él a quien siempre acudía cuando se veía en problemas, pero al hacerlo sintió que se asfixiaba y el agua entró a sus pulmones. Además, se recordó, él aún esperaba _algo _de ella. Si no hacía algo pronto, moriría ahogada.

"Construimos diques a lo largo del río para evitar inundaciones durante la temporada de lluvia" recordó las palabras que alguna vez había pronunciado su Maestro e invocó con sus últimas fuerzas a su adorada carta: _The Earthy_, que acudió a su llamado sin demora. Tina sintió entonces cómo el flujo disminuía a su alrededor, aunque difícilmente podía ver lo que ocurría. Pronto, la columna que la mantenía prisionera desapareció y ella pudo ver de reojo cómo una mole de tierra había cubierto a la juguetona _Watery _de Clow. Al verse en contacto con el aire nuevamente, la desesperada muchacha respiró como si fuera la última vez en su vida que podría hacerlo. Luego cayó al suelo, temblando. Fue así como la encontró su compañero de entrenamiento al llegar a su lado.

—Tranquila, debes respirar con calma —se hincó a su lado y le tomó la mano. Tina perdió el control.

—¡Estás lo…! —tosió agua—, ¡Loco! —se incorporó y lo sujetó de la túnica de entrenamiento—. ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Ca-casi me… casi me ahogo! —bramó entre tosidos, furiosa y asustada a la vez, pero el otro simplemente la abrazó y sonrió—. ¡No-no-no te rías, Clow, hablo en serio!

—Lo siento —la tomó en brazos y se incorporó—, pero necesitabas un estímulo para usar tus cartas de ataque, y lo hiciste muy bien. Aunque lamento haber sido tan brusco contigo —se dirigió con ella donde el Maestro, que se levantó de su silla y dio por terminada la lección de ese día. Ambos le vieron retirarse y sólo hasta que estuvieron solos Tina retomó la discusión, aprovechando que ya no tosía.

—¿Brusco? ¿Estímulo? —bufó—. ¿Eres idiota? ¡Casi me matas!

Su amigo se puso serio y posó en ella su mirada añil.

—Tina, sabes que nunca haría eso. Eres la única amiga que tengo en este mundo, así que tengo que cuidarte, ¿entiendes?

—¿Eh? —Tina desvió la mirada sintiendo un incómodo cosquilleo en las mejillas—, ah… sí —asintió torpemente. Lo conocía mejor que nadie y lo sabía, pero no era habitual que él expresara sus emociones de una forma tan abierta, sin dejar un tono de misterio al menos para intrigarla o fastidiarla. Como si supiera lo que ella pensaba, Clow se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Su sonrisa había cambiado hacía tiempo, con la llegada de la adolescencia. Ya no era esa expresión infantil pero inocente y adulta a la vez, sino algo más sutil y parsimonioso. Sus ojos también había cambiado, su mirada parecía tan profunda como los mismos mares; distante y más cerca que nunca al mismo tiempo. Cuando ponía esa expresión era sencillamente imposible saber lo que estaba pensando, y a cualquiera haría sentir diminuto sin necesidad de intimidarlo en absoluto, pero ella, por el contrario, sabía que él era el mismo Clow de siempre, y sólo estando a su lado, sólo viendo sus ojos índigos, podía sentir que las cosas irían bien.

—No tienes por qué temer, Tina —insistió él—, porque yo te protegeré… —miró a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie por ahí se acercó a su oído bajando la voz—, _by yonder blessed moon I vow._

Ahora ella sintió que toda la cara le ardía e hizo hasta lo imposible por esconder el rostro arrebolado.

—Bá-bájame, puedo caminar sola —pidió con voz trémula, pero el varón comenzó a andar.

—Primero iremos a que te des un baño y te cambies. Estás helada.

* * *

El sol se alzaba en lo alto y para él parecían desfilar orgullosas las olas que pasaban en ordenados intervalos hasta terminar su vida en la costa o en el muelle, llenando el aire con su característico sonido al romper.

Algunos barcos se alineaban en el muelle. Frente a uno de los más grandes, el más próximo a zarpar, unos marinos terminaban de montar carga mientras varios grupos de personas se despedían y empezaban a abordar la nave.

—¿No olvidas nada? —un poco más alejados de los demás, una pareja de jóvenes se decía adiós por primera vez en sus vidas.

—Ya todo está arriba —ella bajó la cabeza, pero el muchacho tomó su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

—No pongas esa cara. Debes estar feliz: volverás a tu tierra, a tu casa; volverás a ver a tu familia —sonrió—. Me has hablado tanto de tus padres y tus hermanitas que creo que ya los conozco. Estoy seguro de que estás ansiosa por verlos otra vez.

Mirando sus ojos azules, fue que ella vio la verdadera tristeza que habitaba en la expresión sonriente de su amigo. Él estaba tan temeroso de dejarla ir como ella lo estaba de partir. Sin soportarlo más, se lanzó sobre él en un abrazo frenético.

—¡Clow, no quiero irme! —se mordió los labios con fuerza para no permitirse llorar. Durante tantos años él había sido su único amigo, su única compañía en las terribles noches de tormenta y en las soleadas tardes de primavera. Desde que recordaba, él había estado ahí, siempre a su lado. Él estaba en todos sus recuerdos de infancia, y había sido su mejor apoyo en la adolescencia. No podía ahora pensar en cómo sería un día… un sólo día sin él ahí para hacerla reír, o enojar, o para confundirla con sus acertijos y hacerla darse de topes contra las paredes. Él no sólo era su amigo, sino un auténtico hermano, un compañero, y en ocasiones incluso un padre y un maestro.

—Clow… —a pesar de sus esfuerzos, algunas gotas salinas escaparon de su prisión y rodaron por sus mejillas. El joven le devolvió el abrazo y acarició su cabello.

—Tranquila, esto no es una despedida—su voz rítmica y pacífica era como un calmante—. Ambos nos reuniremos con nuestras familias: tú en Inglaterra y yo encontraré a la mía en Hong Kong, pero más tarde nos embarcaremos a Inglaterra nosotros también. Allá sin duda nos encontraremos, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Pero… —sollozó Tina.

—Shh… confía en mí.

La chica suspiró y alzó la vista hacia él sin atreverse a soltarlo.

—¿Lo prometes?

Con una sonrisa, esta vez sincera, él asintió.

—Te doy mi palabra. Además, ¿cómo podría protegerte si estoy lejos de ti? Soy un Reed, no lo olvides, y siempre cumplo mis promesas. Espérame en Inglaterra. Te juro que llegaré —y besó su frente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste entrenando con ese viejo? —preguntó Touya de mala gana sin dejar de observar el abrazo de los dos jóvenes.

—Diez años.

—¿No viste a tu familia en diez años? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mi única familia en el templo eran el Maestro, Clow y los monjes; eran los únicos humanos con los que conviví en todo ese tiempo, pero nunca quise olvidar a mi verdadera familia —se cruzó de brazos—. Les escribía todos los días al inicio, luego cada semana, luego cada mes. Uno de los monjes era quien se encargaba de llevar el correo a un mensajero en el muelle cada tres meses. En esos tiempos las relaciones políticas entre China y Europa en general eran nulas y, aunque había mucho comercio, no existía alguna oficina de correo o algo por el estilo. Además, el viaje hasta Inglaterra se hacía en otros tres meses.

—¿Las cartas de ellos también tardaban tres meses en llegar?

—A veces hasta ocho, cuando no se perdían para siempre en el trayecto —su mirada se tornó nostálgica—. Pero las cartas de mamá eran muy emotivas. Me contaba todo lo que sucedía en casa. Así me enteré de los nacimientos de mis otros tres hermanos, de la muerte de mis abuelos, de la boda de mi tío, de las fiestas que se hacían en la campiña y en Londres cada primavera, y de las guerrillas que se desataban en el Nuevo Mundo y nuestras diferencias con los franceses.

La escena ante ellos había cambiado lentamente, pero Touya observaba atentamente a Tina, sumida en sus recuerdos.

—Con frecuencia, mamá se sentía culpable. Decía que se arrepentía de dejarme ir a China y haberme alejado así; se habían perdido el verme crecer y enseñarme las cosas que habían enseñado a mis hermanas. Se lamentaba porque yo no estaba con ellos y me pedía que regresara y la perdonara —suspiró—. Yo también los extrañaba mucho, y cada vez que leía sus cartas quería regresar a casa como ella me lo pedía, pero a pesar de eso no me arrepentía de estar ahí, aprendiendo tantas cosas todos los días, de estar con Clow, de saber que estaba cumpliendo un sueño, así que definitivamente no tenía nada que perdonarle. Además, cada vez que dudaba, Clow estaba conmigo para recordarme porqué estaba ahí.

Touya había notado que su expresión había cambiado por completo. Con la vista fija en el pasado y la memoria de aquellos días, Tina ya no apretaba los dientes a la hora de mencionar a aquel mago; incluso sus ojos parecían brillar un poco con una sonrisa titubeante, aunque ésta no se animara a mostrarse por completo.

—A veces Jane y Elizabeth también me escribían. En realidad no me recordaban del todo, eran muy chicas cuando me fui, pero decían que mamá les hablaba mucho de mí a ellas y a los demás hermanos, y que al pequeño Robert (mi hermano menor, el único varoncito) le encantaba escuchar las historias de su "hermana hechicera" y tomaba el bastón del abuelo, diciendo que era su báculo, y decía que el era el Hechicero de la Luz y la Oscuridad, y ordenaba a todos rendirse ante él, porque era el hombre más poderoso sobre la faz de la Tierra y había creado unas Cartas que destruirían al mundo en un santiamén si él así lo quisiera.

Increíblemente sonrió. No era esa sonrisa sádica y cruel que él había visto con anterioridad en batalla, sino una expresión cargada de dulzura y de vida, algo que jamás hubiera pensado que Tina poseía. La joven alzó el rostro y miró la escena que se desplazaba ahora ante sus ojos.

—Por eso esa vez estaba ansiosa de llegar a casa, de verlos a todos —declaró casi en un susurro.

* * *

Le sudaban las manos al momento de llegar al pórtico. No vio el instante en el que el cochero de grises cabellos bajaba un único baúl de mediano tamaño del coche y lo depositaba a su lado. Sólo recordó su presencia cuando éste le habló:

—¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle, señorita?

—No, gracias —sacó algo de dinero de su cartera y se lo dio, aunque ya había pagado por adelantado. El amable hombre se despidió y se marchó en el transporte con una orden a sus caballos, dejándola sola con su nerviosismo.

Con una mano temblorosa, Tina llamó a la puerta y esperó. Mientras, revisó que sus ropas estuvieran en regla. El corsé le apretaba el torso de una manera horrorosa, jamás había usado uno, y la enorme falda le estorbaba terriblemente al caminar, por no mencionar los zapatos que le estaban torturando los pies. Sentía que lo que no le apretaba aquí le picaba allá. Simplemente no podía comprender cómo las mujeres occidentales podían usar aquellas cosas. Ni siquiera recordaba que fuera así cuando era una niña; sus recuerdos sobre la moda europea eran muy vagos en realidad, pues no le interesaba en aquel entonces.

Suspiró. Por lo pronto, tenía que lidiar con ese vestido. Había comprado ése y otros dos al detenerse en Francia y darse cuenta de que no podía seguir viajando con sus ropas chinas sin llamar la atención de la gente y atraer miradas suspicaces en las posadas en las que se iba quedando a su paso por el continente. Pero al parecer, tener sólo tres cambios de ropa no era suficiente para acallar los cotilleos que se levantaron en el barco final hacia Inglaterra. Lo que no sabía hasta entonces era que esta vez las miradas y los cuchicheos a sus espaldas se habían debido, más que a las ropas, a la presencia de una señorita "decente" sola en un barco.

Tardaban en abrir y volvió a llamar. ¿Cómo serían todos? Se preguntaba irremediablemente. Recordaba solamente a su madre y a su padre, y muy ligeramente a sus tres pequeñas hermanas. Habían nacido otros tres en su ausencia y sólo podía imaginarlos gracias las exhaustivas descripciones que hacía su madre de ellos en sus cartas…

La puerta se abrió.

—Buenos días —le saludó una chica rubia de ojos verdes—. ¿Qué desea?

Por un momento Tina pensó que sería una de sus hermanas, pero descartó la posibilidad por dos razones: 1, según su madre, ninguno de sus hermanos tenía los ojos verdes; y 2, esa chica parecía mayor que ella, y Tina era la más grande de las hijas Doomhill.

—Vengo a ver a… —no podía decir de golpe que a su familia—, la Condesa. Tengo que hablar con ella.

—¿La Condesa le espera?

Tina sonrió:

—Desde hace años.

La doncella la hizo pasar, no sin cierta extrañeza, y le pidió esperar en el salón, pero Tina insistió en acompañarla hasta la terraza, donde la familia disfrutaba de los escasos días de primavera ingleses. La chica vio entonces a una mujer rodeada de tres jovencitas, tejiendo. Sonrió, se suponía que las mujeres de sangre noble no cosían ni tejían, pero Sarah Doomhill, Condesa de Doomhill, no era una mujer como todas, y poco le importaban las "ridículas normas de la aburrida burguesía", como ella solía decirles. No por nada una de sus hijas había estudiado magia a pesar de haber nacido en un país "civilizado". Atraída por unas risotadas, vio también a los tres más pequeños jugueteando con un perro enorme. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

La joven del servicio se acercó a la señora.

—Disculpe, Condesa, la busca una señorita… —y entonces se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado su nombre. Preocupada por su error, la doncella se volvió hacia ella y lo mismo hizo la dama. Tina se había acercado y la mujer quedó atónita al ver los ojos azules inundados en lágrimas y la temblorosa sonrisa de aquella muchacha.

—He… vuelto —declaró Tina con la poca voz que le quedaba y su madre corrió a abrazarla. ¿Cómo la había reconocido? Ella no lo sabía. La misma Tina no se reconocería en un espejo. Era plenamente consciente de lo mucho que había cambiado. Ambas mujeres rompieron en llanto y Tina se desmoronó en los brazos de su progenitora.

—Mamá, ¿Qué pasa? —se escuchó la voz de una de las chicas—. ¿Quién es ella?

Sólo un minuto después, y tras varias insistencias de los más pequeños, que también se habían acercado, Sarah fue capaz de dejar de sollozar y separarse un poco de su hija para dirigirse a los demás.

—Esta dulce chica, hijos… —se mordió el labio—, es su hermana… Tina.

Al instante la conmoción se hizo presente. Todos quedaron inmóviles en sus lugares, mirando al nuevo rostro. Tina transpiraba como nunca, pasando la vista por todas esas caras que no podía reconocer. Ni siquiera a las tres mayores, las que sí había conocido en su infancia, podía conectarlas con las lejanas imágenes de esas dos niñas con las que le encantaba jugar al escondite y la pequeña bebé a la que solía acurrucar en sus brazos cuando su madre se lo permitía.

La tensión llenó el ambiente hasta que el más pequeño de todos, tímido y curioso, estiró el cuello desde su lugar para apreciarla mejor.

—Mamá, ¿ella mi hermana?

—Sí —fue Tina la que respondió, conteniendo el aliento—. Tú debes ser Robert —se puso en cuclillas, buscando estar así a su altura para admirar sus ojos dorados. Tenía los ojos de su padre.

—Y… —se acercó un paso sin soltar la falda de una de sus hermanas mayores—. ¿De verdad hacer magia?

Tina sonrió y tocó una roca que había sobre el suelo, pronunció unas palabras muy quedamente y al instante la piedra vibró y en su superficie danzaron ondas de colores, como un arcoíris fuera de control. Un instante después, la roca desapareció.

Todos quedaron asombrados, y aún más Robert.

—¿A dónde la fuiste? —los orbes color miel del niño brillaban con euforia. Estaba fascinado con la demostración, y Tina con él.

—No la envié a ningún lado —tocó el lugar en el que había estado el mineral y éste apareció sin demora, asombrando aún más al pequeñito.

—¡Ah! ¿Cómo lo hacer? —su expresión inocente era lo más mágico que ella había visto en toda su vida; más mágico aún que las cartas. Tina se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo le pedí que fingiera no estar ahí. Ella hizo el resto —era algo muy sencillo en realidad; de hecho, fue de las primeras cosas que aprendió a hacer bajo la tutela de su Maestro.

—¡Wow! —rió su hermanito, exaltado, y se soltó de la falda de su hermana para llegar hasta la recién llegada—. ¡Hermana increíble! —abrió los brazos, emocionado, y Tina no pudo resistirlo un segundo más y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Tú también —susurró al pequeño—, tú también.

—Hermana… —la chica levantó la vista para ver a Jane con una nueva sonrisa—. Bienvenida.

—¡Bienvenida! —soltaron las demás a coro. Tina sintió que podría caer desmayada en cualquier momento, presa de la dicha y el alivio, pero no se perdería esos instantes con su recién reencontrada familia por nada.

Su madre, pensando quizás lo mismo que ella, rompió nuevamente en llanto.

Tina sonrió y suspiró.

—Gracias. Estoy en casa.

* * *

Era la hora del té y todos estaban reunidos en el salón para disfrutar tranquilamente de la infusión mientras la lluvia arreciaba afuera. El verano estaba ya avanzado y era la época en que los ríos que acarreaban el agua desde tierras altas se podían poner peligrosos, incluyendo al simple riachuelo que corría no muy lejos de la casa. Por eso, y por la insistente lluvia, los niños no tenían permiso de salir a jugar y tenían que inventarse sus diversiones mientras los más grandes charlaban un poco en la sobremesa.

—¿Por qué Tina no detener agua? —preguntó de pronto una voz aguda—. Así pod… _poderíamos_ jugar.

—¡Es cierto! —el menor de los hermanos fue secundado por las niñas más pequeñas. Tina sonrió.

—Porque la tierra y las plantitas tienen sed y ocupan _mucha_ agua —explicó tranquilamente sin detenerse a hacer un análisis del desequilibrio que se provocaría si se modificaba ese curso natural y el clima sólo por antojo. Su padre alzó una ceja.

—¿Quieres decir que podrías hacerlo si quisieras? —parecía incrédulo y a la vez orgulloso—. ¿Podrías cambiar el clima? Tina asintió.

—¡Eso es genial! —habló Mary, la cuarta de las hijas.

—Sí —añadió Jane, la mayor después de Tina—. ¿Se imaginan lo que podría hacer? Podría hacer que nevara en primavera, para empezar, o que… —y así comenzó una entretenida conversación sobre las posibilidades que se darían con semejante poder. Los más pequeños también estabas encantados de participar ahora en la plática de sobremesa de los mayores y lo que Leonor se había encargado de llamar una tediosa tarde más de lluvia, se convirtió poco a poco en una discusión para ver quién era capaz de imaginar el uso más estrafalario para la magia de la mayor.

Tina estaba fascinada. Casi tres meses habían pasado desde que entrara por primera vez en diez años a esa casa y, aunque todos esos años había vivido lejos de ellos, sin siquiera conocer bien a la mayoría, ahora le era difícil imaginar un día sin una pelea de chiquillos en el desayuno, una discusión guiada por el Conde sobre los franceses en el almuerzo, un ataque de histeria de la nana por el barro que tenía que quitar en el baño a los niños antes de la cena, o una noche descansando cómodamente en una reconfortable cama en lugar de una delgada colchoneta al nivel del suelo.

Increíblemente, la parte de la cama había sido lo que más tiempo le había llevado en acostumbrarse.

Sin embargo, antes de que el inquieto Robert saliera corriendo al piso superior a tomar el bastón del abuelo para invocar a los "Podeles de la Lud y la Oculidad" e inventar un hechizo para invocar una tormenta de nieve, la doncella entró a la habitación.

—Disculpen, hay alguien en la entrada que busca a la Señorita Tina… —pero antes de poder terminar, fue interrumpida por unos pasos que se acercaban a ella por detrás.

—Mis más sentidas disculpas, pero no pude seguir esperando más tiempo —entró un joven al salón vistiendo unas ropas sencillas pero elegantes y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Pero qué es esta intromi…! —la protesta acalorada del Conde fue acallada por la joven que se puso de pie para correr al recién llegado.

—¡Clow! —fue lo único que los demás le oyeron exclamar antes de verla arrojarse a sus brazos. El chico la recibió sin titubear.

—¿Qué es esto, Tina? —su padre parecía irritado, al borde del escándalo—. ¿Quién es este muchacho? —miró con celosa suspicacia al joven. Ella comprendió que, a pesar de que estar con su amado amigo y abrazarlo cuanto quisiera en las montañas de China era cosa de todos los días, ese comportamiento no estaba tan bien visto en su natal Inglaterra. Se separó entonces de él. Quizás sería bueno no decirles jamás que dormir en la misma habitación no era nada raro para ellos.

—Lo siento. Familia, este joven es Clow Reed, mi compañero de entrenamiento y mi mejor amigo —lo presentó, recuperando un poco la compostura. El varón a su lado hizo una respetuosa inclinación a los presentes.

—Es un placer conocerlos a todos por fin.

—El placer es nuestro —se adelantó Sarah—. Gracias por cuidar tanto de nuestra hija en China. Tina hablaba siempre de usted en sus cartas, pero nunca mencionó que fuera tan buen mozo.

—Se lo tenía buen guardado —rió la segunda de las hijas.

—¡Jane! —Tina lanzó una mirada a su hermana, que sonrió al verla tan colorada.

—¿Por qué él no estar mojado? —preguntó un curioso Robert al ver sus ropas secas.

—Porque usé un escudo mágico para protegerme de la lluvia —le sonrió el mago. A continuación se armó una revuelta en la familia. Todos querían conocer al famoso (al menos dentro de ese pequeño círculo) Clow Reed, en especial el entusiasmado Robert, que estaba radiante de alegría al caer en la cuenta de que ahora había dos auténticos magos en su casa.

—Creo que les agradaste —cuando los demás hermanos subieron a tomar una siesta y el Conde salió a un encuentro social, Tina finalmente pudo hablar con su amigo después de la oleada de preguntas que éste tuvo que responder. Clow le sonrió y buscó algo en su bolsillo.

—Y ellos a mí. Por cierto, te traje esto —le extendió unos aretes que ella tomó con cuidado.

—Ah, ¡Son preciosos! —se los mostró a su madre, que cosía un mantel cerca de ellos—. ¿No le parece, madre?

—Tienen motivos muy extraños, pero son bellísimos —concedió la señora—. ¿Dónde los compró, Clow?

—No lo hice —respondió él sencillamente.

—¿No los compraste? ¿Quieres decir que los hiciste tú? —Tina parpadeó y sintió que su pecho se henchía de alegría cuando él asintió—. ¡Gracias! —una vez más lo abrazó. La condesa se puso colorada y tosió un poco, pero no los detuvo. Tina sabía que ella comprendería mejor que nadie el afecto que tenía por ese muchacho. Sin embargo, para no incomodarla más, se apartó enseguida de su amigo.

—Me alegra que te gusten… —la ayudó a ponérselos—, y me alegra estar aquí —titubeó—, aunque todo es un poco… extraño —admitió sin dejar de sonreír. Ella lo entendía: se había sentido tan extraña con las ropas occidentales como él debía sentirse en esos momentos. Sin embargo, debía admitir que al joven le sentaban muy bien… _demasiado_ bien, quizá.

—Nunca creí que te vería con mallones, botines y saco —bromeó—. Te sientan muy bien.

Creyó que él se apenaría, pero era un sueño pensar que alguien como Clow se cohibiría jamás con un comentario así.

—Permítame entonces decirle que usted, _my lady_, se ve encantadora y celestial con ese exquisito vestido.

Tina se puso de mil colores y su madre tuvo que reprimir una risita.

—¡Tramposo! —se echó aire a la cara con un abanico que tenía a la mano—. ¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a hablar así?

—Quizás lo llevo en la sangre —su viejo amigo se encogió de hombros con una expresión misteriosa en el rostro. Tina hizo un puchero y miró a otro lado. Finalmente esperó a que la sangre bajara de su cabeza y, con voz queda, le dijo lo que hubiera querido decirle desde el momento en que lo había visto entrar a la sala:

—Me alegro de que estés aquí. Esperaba que llegaras.

—Te prometí que lo haría, siempre cumplo mis promesas.

* * *

Alzó la vista de su lectura al sentir la presencia que se acercaba. Rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y, disculpándose con su familia, argumentó que estaría en la biblioteca, solicitando además que no interrumpieran la discusión que seguramente tendría que mantener con alguien a puerta cerrada.

—Creí que_ él_ estaba en Londres con sus padres —fue lo único que escuchó decir a su madre antes de abandonar la sala y caminar con paso tranquilo a la biblioteca. No le había dicho quién vendría a visitarla de forma tan imprevista, pero evidentemente su actitud lo decía todo para la astuta mujer.

Aún disponía de un poco de tiempo, así que con ayuda de _The Firey_ encendió el hogar de la habitación. El invierno era muy duro ese año y las grandes estancias como ésa se enfriaban bastante y muy rápidamente. Se sentó en un sofá, viendo el fuego y escuchando su crepitar mientras percibía con sus agudos sentidos la presencia cuya distancia se acortaba cada vez más.

Estaba molesto, pensó, o al menos exaltado; quizás confundido, o de lo contrario se tomaría su tiempo para hacer una visita espectacular y sorpresiva ocultando su presencia de ella…

El gran ventanal se abrió y Tina sintió en sus huesos el viento helado que entró por éste.

—Cierra, por favor, hace frío —solicitó con una sonrisa a la sombra que entró intempestivamente.

—¿Me quieres explicar qué quiere decir esto? —soltó él de pronto, agitando una carta que ella había enviado hacía un par de días en una mano y haciendo con la otra un ademán con el cual las ventanas no tuvieron otra opción que cerrarse para dejar el viento atrás. Tina alzó la vista hacia él y se encogió de hombros.

—Exactamente lo que leíste.

Clow meneó la cabeza.

—Eso es imposible, porque lo que leí decía que estás pensando en crear seres vivos a partir de magia —expresó él con un ligero ceño. Ella podía ver que su viejo compañero estaba preocupado.

—Y eso es lo que voy a hacer —replicó sencillamente y, antes de que él respingara, señaló en el sofá un lugar a su lado—. Siéntate, debes estar muy cansado si hiciste el viaje de Londres hasta acá en tan poco tiempo. ¿A quién le pediste ayuda, a _Windy_ o a _Fly_?

—A ambos —se sentó el varón, evidentemente agotado por la travesía—. Ahora explícame qué es lo que te indujo siquiera a pensar en hacer esta locura.

Tina señaló un voluminoso ejemplar que descansaba junto al sofá, sobre una mesita.

—He estado leyendo libros de magia occidental desde que llegué a Inglaterra, hace casi dos años, y finalmente, hace siete meses, encontré algo que me llamó la atención: la creación de pequeños seres vivos a tu servicio que pueden vivir por un tiempo indefinido bajo…

—Bajo las condiciones adecuadas —terminó él por ella—, sí, yo también lo he visto, pero la tan llamada "Magia de los Alquimistas" no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, Tina, y sus adorados _homúnculos_**(2)** no son sino criaturas que tienen que pasar su vida entera en un frasquito con las sustancias que necesitan para vivir, porque no pueden hacerlo únicamente de oxígeno y comida; morirían si les privaran un solo día de su vital plasma. ¡Eso no es una vida de verdad! Esos duendecillos sólo están destinados a sufrir bajo esas condiciones, si acaso lograran crearlos alguna vez, porque no existen registros de que lo hayan hecho —la miró con severidad.

Tina sonrió. Al menos su amigo estaba tan interesado en la magia occidental como ella, o de lo contrario no se habría informado de semejantes detalles.

—Por eso no voy a hacer lo mismo que los alquimistas, sólo pienso tomar algunos de sus fundamentos para aplicarlos bajo las técnicas que nos enseñó el Maestro. Mis criaturas vivirían a base de energía.

—¿Criaturas de energía, como las cartas? —Clow la miró como si ella hubiese dicho que la Tierra tenía forma piramidal—. Creí que habías perdido el juicio temporalmente, pero ahora pienso seriamente que te has vuelto totalmente loca…

Pero Tina no se dejaría amedrentar.

—No será la primera vez que una locura dé nacimiento a una gran idea.

Sin embargo Clow no parecía convencido en lo absoluto.

—Dices que quieres criaturas que vivan de energía. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en la cantidad de energía que requerirán tan sólo para sobrevivir un par de días? —sus ojos añiles se tornaron sombríos—. Morirías antes de que ellos cumplieran una semana de vida, y ellos morirían contigo.

—Lo sé —admitió—, si los hiciera completamente dependientes de _mí _así sería, pero la intención es que trasciendan a mi existencia, y por eso no quiero que tomen toda su energía de mi cuerpo, sino de la misma fuente de mi poder.

—¿De la fuente de tu poder? —Clow parecía incrédulo, y no era para menos—. ¿Te refieres a la Luz y la Oscuridad?

Tina asintió.

—Así, cuando yo muera, habrá alguien que pueda encargarse de cuidar de mis cartas y encontrarles un nuevo dueño que las merezca.

—¿No las heredarás a tus hijos? —él alzó una ceja.

—No he pensado en tener hijos —Tina desvió la mirada y el joven soltó una carcajada.

—¿No has pensado en tener hijos pero sí en morir?

La chica sintió que se sonrojaba. Quizás el fuego estaba calentando la habitación de más. Por alguna razón resultaba especialmente incómodo que él, la persona en quien más confiaba, le cuestionara al respecto.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué tienes que hacer esas preguntas? —replicó, irritada.

—Sólo pensaba en que serías una mamá muy extraña —sonrió él—. Con tus ocurrencias, sería difícil saber quién cuida a quien: si tú a tus hijos, o tus hijos a ti.

—¡Joven Reed! —replicó, azorada. Ahora sabía sin lugar a dudas que estaba colorada como un tomate. En cambio él no se perturbó en lo más mínimo.

—Vaya… —sus labios delgados dibujaron una media sonrisa—. Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero te ves realmente hermosa cuando arrugas así el entrecejo… —con un dedo rozó su ceño y Tina tembló—, y ese color en tus mejillas es maravilloso. Me hace pensar en… —se acercó más, inclinándose un poco sobre ella. Tina, aturdida, retrocedió hasta topar con su espalda el brazo del mueble.

—Clow… ¿Qué estás…? —su voz se quebró y él puso un dedo en sus labios para sellarlos.

—Shhh…. No te muevas, sólo deja que… —acortó la distancia y ahora ella sentía su cálido aliento acariciándole el rostro. ¿Sería ése su primer beso? Jamás pensó que sería con su mejor amigo, y lo peor era descubrir que no podía detenerlo, que, más que temerosa, estaba… expectante.

Tragó saliva, se rindió y cerró los ojos. Sintió que ahora todo el cuerpo de Clow se inclinaba sobre ella, quemándola con el contacto, pero el beso aún no llegaba. De pronto, inesperadamente, él se separó y se puso de pie. Confundida, Tina abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó, pero entonces vio lo que él sostenía en una de sus manos—. ¡Clow, dame eso!

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que sigas leyendo estas cosas, te están llenando la cabeza con ideas demasiado extrañas —blandió el libro que apenas unos segundos antes reposaba sobre la mesita, junto a ella—. Sólo se imprimieron diez de éstos, y ahora yo tengo dos en mi poder. Espero que esto frene tus planes hasta que recuperes la cordura.

—Truhán… —gruñó. ¡Él la había engañado para apoderarse del libro! Se había burlado de ella con su condenada faceta de conquistador empedernido para llegar hasta la mesita que ella resguardaba tan celosamente tras de sí—. ¡Devuélvemelo!

—No hasta que recapacites —él dejó de sonreír y su gesto se volvió preocupado—. Dije que cuidaría de ti y es lo que estoy haciendo. No quiero que arriesgues tu vida tontamente por estas cosas.

—¡Clow! —se puso de pie e intentó arrebatárselo.

—Ya es tarde —él invocó a su báculo y caminó a la ventana para abrirla. Le dirigió una mirada triste y sonrió—. Descansa, Tina —llamando a _The Fly_ emprendió el vuelo hacia la noche y la nieve. Bufando de coraje, Tina cerró la ventana y finalmente se dejó caer en el sofá, rendida.

Había asustado mucho a su amigo, lo veía en sus ojos índigos. Después de todo, quizás no había sido buena idea desde el inicio y su fiel compañero, como siempre, era la voz que la hacía recapacitar, pero…

Se rozó los labios. Bueno, era sólo su aliento el que había sentido. Sería mejor no seguir pensando en eso. Un beso de Clow Reed… ¿cómo se le había ocurrido siquiera?

* * *

La hermosa señorita hizo un puchero cuando dos de los mozos subían un baúl a la parte trasera del coche. Miró entonces al joven que vigilaba en silencio que todo fuera colocado debidamente en el carruaje.

—¿De verdad tienes que irte? —le preguntó finalmente y su amigo dejó de lado la supervisión para posar en ella sus orbes profundos.

—No fue mi decisión, aquí la gente no aceptaría siquiera oír hablar de magia, y mi familia está cansada de esconderse. Mamá dice que en China nunca tuvieron ese problema, así que volveremos a su tierra mientras los occidentales no cambien de parecer.

Tina bufó, algo no permitido para una dama de su clase, cosa que a ella poco le importaba en realidad.

—Eso no sucederá jamás, los ingleses son muy tercos.

—No llegarán muy lejos mientras no abran la mente a algo más además de su moral elitista y su dios todopoderoso.

Ambos dejaron escapar risas quedas. Ésa era la clase de comentarios del primogénito de los Reed: cortos y casuales, pero siempre certeros y filosos como dagas.

Meneó la cabeza.

—¿Volverán a Inglaterra?

—No creo que mi familia lo quiera, pero yo prometo volver a visitarte en cuanto pueda —le guiñó un ojo.

—Entonces te estaré esperando —Tina sonrió, aunque por dentro estaba llorando. No quería despedirse de él, no quería volver a separarse de su amado amigo otra vez. ¡No quería!

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Te extrañaré —confesó Reed de pronto provocándole un sonrojo que ella no supo ocultar.

—Y yo a ti.

—¿De verdad? Creí que estarías feliz porque ya no estaría aquí para vigilar tus pasos, cuidándote todo el tiempo —bromeó el muchacho.

—Asfixiándome, querrás decir —le siguió ella y ambos volvieron a reír, pero cuando la última carcajada murió en el aire un silencio atronador cayó sobre ellos.

—Tina… ¿sigues pensando en eso de las criaturas mágicas?

Aunque sabía que debió haberla esperado, aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y no pudo disimularlo.

—Bueno, yo… —asintió con un suspiro. Con una mano gentil el varón le acarició el rostro. Tina no se movió ante el contacto, a pesar de que sentía que le quemaba.

—Olvídate de eso, al menos mientras yo esté fuera. Será mejor que no intentes nada si yo no estoy aquí para…

—No me pasará nada —fue lo único que pudo decir al varón para tranquilizarlo, pero él no la escuchó.

—No lo hagas, por favor —insistió Clow—. Prométeme que no intentarás una locura.

Tina se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te lo dije, los ingleses somos muy tercos —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Su amigo suspiró, él sabía mejor que nadie lo imposible que era sacarle una idea de la cabeza una vez que se le había ocurrido.

—También seguirás haciendo cartas, ¿o me equivoco?

—Igual que tú —le recordó ella conociéndolo de antemano.

—Cuídate mucho —la tomó por los hombros y ella alzó los ojos hacia él. Parecía tan lejano el tiempo en que aún lo miraba a su misma altura…

—Lo mismo te digo yo. No tardes mucho en volver —le abrazó y reprimió un sollozo.

—Lo intentaré —el apuesto mago besó su frente y el cochero anunció que había llegado el momento de partir.

* * *

Con aspecto pensativo miró el resultado de los preparativos que había dispuesto en la habitación. Después tendría que limpiar muy bien todos esos símbolos e inscripciones que representaban su propio sello en carboncillo sobre el suelo. Debía asegurarse de que no faltara nada. Eran caracteres orientales y occidentales, un equilibrio perfecto, y la simbología latina de la Luz y la Oscuridad dispuesta en el acomodo chino del Ying y el Yang. Era sobre éstas que había colocado las bandejas llenas hasta el tope con la combinación de "alimentos" y sustancias, las cuales conformaban una masa espesa y oscura. Todo esto, limitado por el gran círculo formado por sus sesenta queridas cartas, todas colocadas boca arriba.

Asintió. Todo estaba en perfecto orden. Había pasado dos años estudiando la manera, analizando los pros y contras y la forma de combinar lo que no era más que un sueño europeo con las amplias posibilidades de la mística asiática. A sus 20 años, finalmente estaba lista para realizar el gran paso. Además, había recibido la última carta de Clow diciendo que volvería a Inglaterra. Debía hacerlo ahora; si él la llegaba a ver, jamás permitiría semejante atrevimiento.

"_Primero me mataría"_ sonrió con sólo imaginar su expresión—. Pero ya verás que lo lograré —declaró en alta voz, como si él pudiera escucharla. Todos dormían en la mansión, además, había impuesto un conjuro a las puertas y ventanas de la gran habitación, de modo que no había más de qué preocuparse… más que de empezar.

—Aquí voy —tomando aire a profundidad entró al círculo de cartas y con ayuda de un cuchillo trazó una diagonal en su palma izquierda, no dudando al momento de sentir el frío metal surcando una herida en su piel y haciendo sólo una pequeña mueca cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir para ser depositada en las dos bandejas predispuestas. Tomando entonces su báculo con ambas manos y dejando que la misma sangre bajara por su mango, cerró los ojos y concentró toda su magia en un nuevo conjuro. No había vuelta atrás…

Cuando despertó, todo parecía confuso. Aún estaba oscuro, de modo que no podrían haber pasado más que un par de horas, o incluso quizás sólo minutos. Sintió entonces que no estaba completamente acostada en el suelo, donde había caído desmayada después de drenar toda su energía en la complicada tarea a la que se había encomendado. Unas manos frías acariciaban su cabeza, la cual reposaba contra el regazo de alguien. Alzó la vista y se encontró frente a frente con dos ojos cerúleos que la miraban con abierta curiosidad.

Soltó una carcajada de fascinada alegría y, olvidando su debilidad, se incorporó para lanzarse al cuello de aquel joven, abrazándolo con las pocas fuerzas que no creía conservar.

—¡Tenebrae! —dos lágrimas de colmada felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas. Pudo percibir el titubeo de la confundida criatura.

—¿Te-Ten-ne-brae? —por primera vez escuchó su voz y descubrió que era tal y como imaginó que sería: suave y aterciopelada; deliciosa y gentil melodía para el oído. Se separó de él para mirarlo mejor.

—Sí, ése es tu nombre.

—¿Mi… nombre? —él parpadeó. Tina admiró sus ojos azules y claros, su tez marmórea, su faz angelical; tocó con dedos temblorosos de la emoción su largo cabello negro, su piel de durazno, sus ropas nunca antes vistas, más que en sus sueños, y tímidamente se atrevió también a palpar la membrana oscura de sus alas poderosas, flexibles y hábiles, como aquéllas de los dragones de sus cuentos. Sonrió ante cada detalle de su criatura, incrédula aún de saber que frente a ella se encontraba un ser vivo nacido a partir de ella, de su magia, sangre de su sangre; casi un hijo…

—Sí —asintió—, ése será tu nombre, porque naciste de la Oscuridad.

—¿Oscu-ridad? —Tina asintió. Sabía que el lenguaje de los guardianes no estaría del todo completo y ella tendría que explicarles pacientemente muchas cosas. Continuó tocando sus alas, más suaves en el interior que en la coraza firme del exterior, pero se detuvo cuando, al llegar al valle en donde éstas nacían desde su espalda, el joven Tenebrae se estremeció por completo y movió sus alas convulsamente.

—¡Lo siento! —se apartó—. ¿Te duele?

—No —él bajó la cabeza, apenado—, es sólo que…

—Estas _cosas _son muy sensibles —al escuchar una voz femenina, Tina se volvió y sólo entonces vio a la otra criatura echada sobre el piso, justo cuando comenzaba a preguntarse lo que habría sido de ella.

—¡Lux! —se abalanzó sobre la felina, que se sorprendió por el recibimiento a su presencia.

—¿Entonces ése es mi nombre? —dijo seria, intentando ocultar su confusión, que no debía ser menor que la de su compañero. Tina asintió.

—Tú eres la Hija de la Luz —acarició su lomo de suave pelo blanco, sus alas, sus patas, y le dio unas palmaditas en el cráneo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos violetas.

—¿Tú nos creaste? —preguntó la inmaculada guepardo omitiendo preguntar el significado de esa extraña palabra: Luz.

—Sí, he estado esperando el momento de conocerlos por tanto tiempo.

—¿Mucho tiempo? —un asombrado Tenebrae se acercó a las dos—. ¿Y… quién eres tú?

—¿Yo? —Tina sonrió y se incorporó para contemplarlos a ambos—. Mi nombre es Tina Doomhill, mucho gusto.

—Felicidades _Mistress_, lo logró —todos volvieron la cabeza al centro de la habitación, donde estaba el círculo… o donde había estado, porque ahora las cartas que lo conformaban flotaban en desorden.

—¿Qué-qué…? —los hijos de la Luz y la Oscuridad dieron un paso hacia atrás, temerosos ante el fenómeno.

—Tranquilos, ellas son sus otras hermanas —extendió una mano y las cartas volaron hasta ella, acomodándose una sobre otra en su palma.

—¿Hermanas? —preguntaron los dos al unísono y Tina se encogió de hombros. En realidad tenía muchas cosas que explicarles a sus recién creados _hijos_. Entonces vio que una carta no regresaba con las otras.

—¿Pasa algo? —y a su voz la carta se materializó en una hermosa niña de trencitas con un largo vestido blanco y sandalias. En su cuello llevaba una pequeña campanita que tintineaba dulcemente cuando se mecía con sus movimientos gráciles e infantiles.

—Las demás cartas y yo estamos preocupadas por usted... —titubeó—, y por _ellos_ —señaló a las dos criaturas que la observaban en mudo asombro.

—Diles que no se preocupen, estoy bien… —pero a media frase se detuvo y caminó a un diván cercano, siendo seguida en sus movimientos por los tres pares de ojos—, sólo estoy… un poco cansada, gracias.

—¿Está segura? —se preocupó la niña, pero su ama le sonrió.

—Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie… —le guiñó un ojo—. Hablaré con todos mañana, lo prometo —miró a los confundidos guardianes—. Mira, te presento a tus hermanos, Tenebrae y Lux… —dejándose caer sobre el diván, cerró los ojos. La pequeña se acercó entonces y, viendo que su creadora dormía ya, se volvió donde sus "hermanos".

—Tenebrae y Lux, ¿verdad? —no muy seguros, los aludidos asintieron—. Mucho gusto, soy su hermana, y una de las 60 cartas que _Mistress_ Tina creó.

—_Mis-tress_… —repitió Tenebrae asimilando la información.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Lux, suspicaz.

—¿Mi nombre? —al caer en la cuenta que era la primera en presentarse con sus nuevos hermanos, la chica rió y dio de brinquitos girando sobre su eje—. Yo soy… ¡_The Future_!

—¿_Future_? —masculló Touya incrédulo al escuchar el singular nombre de la carta—. No recuerdo que Sakura tuviera una carta así.

—Porque no la tiene; Clow no hizo una —respondió Tina sencillamente—. Sintió temor después de crear a _The Return_ y no quiso ir más lejos.

—¿Miedo? —Touya frunció el ceño.

—De ver la clase de persona en la que se convertiría —susurró ella entre dientes.

—¿No crees que deberías hablar por ti? —la voz del trigueño se tornó grave, acusadora—, fuiste tú la que se convirtió en una asesina.

—Quizás… —Tina cerró los ojos—, pero tuve que esperar varias vidas para convertirme en lo que soy ahora. Clow, en cambio, lo consiguió en una sola.

—Sigo sin comprender a qué te refieres —Touya estaba impaciente. Una lucha se alzaba en su interior: odiaba a esa mujer, pero no podía hacer nada para odiar a la joven cuya vida, desde su temprana infancia, estaba viendo transcurrir rápidamente ante sus ojos.

—Espera y verás —fue su única respuesta mientras el escenario cambiaba nuevamente.

* * *

—_Mistress_, ¿Sucede algo? —el joven se acercó con una bandeja de té a la terraza donde la mujer observaba a sus hermanos más pequeños jugar con un columpio durante los días de primavera. La aludida sonrió.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Tenebrae? —la criatura se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada. Últimamente le sucedía eso; quizás era la temporada cálida, aunque Lux, que no dejaba de corretear por las tardes con Robert, no daba muestras de acaloramiento. De todas formas, Tenebrae había sido el más tímido de los dos desde el mismo instante de su creación, seis meses atrás. No era difícil imaginarlo sonrojándose sin una razón necesariamente poderosa.

—Parece preocupada —se sentó a su lado. Tina asintió. En realidad, aunque tímido, Tenebrae era muy intuitivo y observador.

—Descuida, no es nada.

—_Mistress_… —insistió él. Era una pena que tanto él como la gata insistieran en hablarle así. Todo era culpa de las cartas, que siempre habían sido tan formales con ella gracias a su afán de tener a alguien que la tratara como a un adulto cuando apenas era una adolescente cambiante y caprichosa; Tenebrae y Lux habían aprendido mucho de sus hermanas y ahora era una costumbre irrefrenable, porque ella era "la ama, y a la ama se le debe respetar".

Entornó los ojos y suspiró tomando el té que su guardián le ofrecía.

—Hoy llega un viejo amigo a la ciudad —habló finalmente.

—¿A Londres? —inquirió el varón.

—Así es, pero no tardará en visitarme.

Al verla tan nerviosa, el fiel Hijo de la Oscuridad se puso de pie.

—Si él se atreve a molestarla, Tenebrae la protegerá…

—No es eso… —lo detuvo antes de que se exaltara—, es sólo que… —trastabilló—, bueno, he hecho algunas cosas que seguramente no le agradarán. Seguro me va a dar un sermón.

—¿Ser-món? —Tenebrae arqueó una ceja, mortificado.

—Tranquilo —rió Tina al ver su expresión y tomó una de sus manos. El sonrojo del joven se intensificó—. No es nada malo, sólo quise decir que ésta va a ser una larga e incómoda plática.

—Ya veo… —Tenebrae vio de soslayo sus manos unidas y luego desvió la mirada—. Y su amigo… usted no parece querer verlo

—¡Claro que sí! Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños —sonrió—, pero a veces también tenemos nuestras diferencias.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber el guardián, y ella le hubiera respondido que eso era natural entre las personas, pero fue en ese momento que fueron interrumpidos.

—Tenebraeeee, ¿no vas a jugar? Te estamos esperando —Elizabeth agitó una mano.

—Anda, ve, creo que Elizabeth está ansiosa por pasar un rato contigo —animó a su guardián, conociendo muy bien el porqué de las miradas furtivas que su hermana lanzaba al varón cuando creía que nadie la observaba. Era su culpa y lo sabía: después de todo, ese atractivo ángel con alas de dragón era su creación, y no podía culpar a una mujer con sangre en las venas por fijarse o incluso enamorarse de alguien como él.

Sin embargo sabía que esta última opción no era la más viable si no se quería terminar con el corazón roto.

* * *

El paisaje en la parte trasera de la casa era estupenda: el bosque frondoso se extendía al norte y al sur hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y, bajando un poco por una vereda, se llegaba hasta un lago que se alargaba hacia el oeste hasta cerrarse con otra porción del bosque que enmarcaba a las montañas de la lejanía, que por las tardes daban la más majestuosa despedida al Rey Sol.

—¡Mira, Tina! —de la orilla del lago era de donde provenían las risas, y ella vio a su pequeño hermano lado a lado con el buen Tenebrae. Era de mañana y el agua brillaba espléndidamente. El chiquillo lanzó una piedra con todas sus fuerzas y ésta voló por los aires hacia el lago pero, antes de caer y tocar el agua, fue reducida a polvo por una daga mágica del Hijo de la Oscuridad.

—¡Muy bien! —aplaudió Tina.

—¡Tenebrae es increíble! —Robert lanzó otra piedra, pero esta vez ésta fue destruida por un rayo de luz. Todos miraron al gran felino que alzaba la cabeza orgullosamente acomodado en lo alto de una rama—. ¡Wow, Lux también es increíble! —y el niño corrió hacia la bestia, que descendió a tierra y sonrió con su blanco hocico al sentir su cuello rodeado por los brazos pequeños.

—Es cierto, es impresionante —la mujer quedó helada al escuchar esa voz justo detrás de sí. Dio la media vuelta, sorprendida de no haber sentido su presencia antes, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo para saber quién era su dueño.

—Clow… —fue lo único que pudo mascullar, perpleja, feliz, nerviosa…

Finalmente había vuelto.

—Veo que creaste a tus guardianes. Creo que eso quiere decir también que terminaste de crear tus cartas —habló él. Tina vio su rostro serio… y triste.

—Sí, he terminado, pero…

—Te pedí que no hicieras tonterías: sabías que podías perder la vida, y aún así… —meneó la cabeza—, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho para cumplir un capricho, Tina.

Decepción, eso era lo que veía en los ojos añiles detrás de sus gafas. Tina bajó la cabeza.

—No era un capricho, y lamento que pienses eso… —alzó la vista, pero tuvo que desviarla nuevamente al encontrar sus orbes molestos—. Por favor, no me mires así.

—¿Cómo?

—Como… como si estuvieras decepcionado de mí, como si te arrepintieras de haber venido a verme —rogó.

—Es que _estoy_ decepcionado de ti… —se acercó él y ella se sintió pequeña. Había olvidado cuán alto era, o quizás había crecido aún más en esos años—, pero sabes que jamás me arrepentiría de venir a verte. Te prometí que lo haría —entonces ella vio cómo sacaba una cajita de su chaqueta y se la ponía en las manos—. Además, tenía que entregarte esto.

—¿Esto…? —sacó de la cajilla una gargantilla con piedras incrustadas en plata.

—Un regalo de China. Esas piedras son especiales —dijo él dando la media vuelta—, tienen la propiedad de cambiar de color cuando el equilibrio natural cambia y augura cosas malas. Es un buen preventivo para los problemas, aunque creo que llegué tarde para dártelo…

—¿Qué…? —pero entonces se dio cuenta de que él se iba—. ¡Clow, espera!

—Estaré en el país. Iré a Londres por ahora. Nos vemos, Tina.

—¡Clow…! —pero calló. No debía detenerlo. Su amigo estaba _realmente_ molesto con ella. Él le había pedido en serio que no se arriesgara a crear a Lux y a Tenebrae, pero ella lo había ignorado completamente. Sin embargo…

Miró a sus guardianes. Lamentaba reñir con Clow Reed después de extrañarlo por tanto tiempo, cada día, pero no se arrepentía de tener a sus amadas criaturas con ella.

Aún así…

—Lo siento —susurró. El encuentro había sido corto. Clow no le dio ningún sermón, pero hubiera preferido todos los sermones del mundo a tener que volver a ver la triste mirada de su mejor amigo otra vez, ese brillo de decepción hiriente.

No, no podía dejar las cosas así.

* * *

Salió al jardín. Había gente desperdigada por todos lados: unos afuera, disfrutando del aroma de las flores especialmente dispuestas para la ocasión; otros adentro, embriagándose del cuarteto de cuerdas, las conversaciones , el licor circulante y las bellas pinturas que adornaban las estancias de la hermosa mansión victoriana. Sin embargo a ella todo eso no le importaba, sino encontrar a una única persona… y justo ahí la vio, de pie frente a la fuente, admirando con ojos de niño el arcoíris que se formaba con el agua saltarina y la brillante luz del sol. Se acercó a él.

—Yo mismo podría crearlo… —le oyó decir cuando estuvo a su lado—, podría hacer que tuviera más colores, pero es tan bello así… y tan casual. Eso es lo que hace maravillosa a la naturaleza: todo es hermoso y tiene un porqué, pero incluso cuando cumple un ciclo o requiere de circunstancias específicas, todo es… sencillamente único, y es por eso que nos toma por sorpresa, es por eso que nos asombra, y la magia jamás podrá superarlo

Al ver que ella adoptaba una muda reflexión tras sus palabras, fue él quien volvió a hablarle.

—Creí que querías decirme algo.

—Ah, sí… —sacudió la cabeza y lo miró. Se veía fabuloso en su traje de fiesta. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían discutido y no había sabido nada de él, excepto cuando escuchó que asistiría a la fiesta a la que la familia Doomhill también había sido invitada. Fue la primera vez que Tina aceptó voluntariamente ir a una reunión en sociedad.

Tenía que verlo, tenía que hablar con él.

—No desapareceré tu lengua si hablas, puedes hacerlo —bromeó Clow en un intento por aliviar su tensión. No hacía sino asombrar a Tina aún más: podía ver que él seguía molesto, y aún así intentaba facilitarle las cosas.

—Lo siento —comenzó al fin—. Sé que me dijiste que no siguiera con _eso_ y aún así lo hice, pero al menos espero que escuches mis razones.

—Lo haré entonces —concedió él y Tina pasó saliva.

—Clow, no voy a tener hijos… —él se sorprendió, pero ella continuó para no ser interrumpida—, ni siquiera voy a casarme. Alguna vez pensé que dejaría el legado de mis cartas a mis hijos, pero esto no pasará. Pensé entonces que podría pasarlo a alguno de mis hermanos, pero para poder controlar las cartas se necesita un entrenamiento desde la infancia. Robert es el único que por edad podría hacerlo, pero es el único hombre en la familia, además de papá. Además, mamá no querría separarse otra vez de un hijo por otros diez años… —se encogió de hombros—. Cuando pensé en todo esto, ya había seguido investigando la forma de crear nuevas vidas, aunque lo hacía por simple diversión. No me proponía hacerlo en realidad, pero no puedo dejar solas a las cartas, y pensé que ésa podría ser la solución: crearía dos guardianes para ellas, para que no queden solas, para que nadie se apodere de ellas tan fácilmente y las use para hacer el mal…

—Está bien, entiendo tus razones —él sonrió, interrumpiéndola al ver que su mirada se tornaba melancólica—, pero me diste un susto de muerte. Cuando vi a esos dos seres contigo y comprendí lo que habías hecho, no pude evitar pensar en lo que hubiera pasado de no haber funcionado tu hechizo. Pudiste morir…

—Lo sé, perdóname por preocuparte y hacerte enojar —Tina bajó la cabeza.

—No se pide perdón por preocupar a alguien que te quiere. Además, no estaba molesto solamente contigo… —admitió—, sino conmigo. Si algo te hubiera pasado, yo no habría estado ahí para protegerte, para ayudarte al menos, y eso me hizo sentir tan… impotente. Hubiera preferido que confiaras en mí, pero creo que ya no lo haces como antes… —confesó y entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Clow estaba siendo sincero como pocas veces y eso hizo que el corazón de Tina diera un salto en su lugar.

—Entiendo, gracias —a pesar de que sintió las ganas, no lo abrazó, porque sabía lo perjudicial que sería para su familia el que la vieran en los brazos de un hombre sin una doncella que le acompañara—. Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí —le sonrió—, pero no pienses que no confío en ti; claro que lo hago, pero recuerda que ya no soy una niña y que puedo cuidarme sola —le guiñó un ojo y él rió. ¡Cómo había extrañado esa risa durante todo ese tiempo!

—Lo intentaré —Clow echó un vistazo al interior—. Además, parece que ya tienes a alguien para protegerte. Ya no soy tan útil después de todo.

Tina echó un vistazo también a la mansión y vio a su fiel guardián en la terraza, platicando con sus dos hermanas más grandes. Sin embargo el hombre, ataviado en un elegante traje azul marino de terciopelo para la ocasión, no apartaba de los dos magos sus ojos celestes.

—Tenebrae cuidará bien de mí —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Eso espero, ¿y tu otro guardián? —Clow alzó una ceja y miró alrededor.

—Tuvo que quedarse en casa con los niños y la nana

—¿No se vería bien una bestia de ese tamaño en una fiesta de sociedad? —ironizó el siempre bromista joven.

—No, creo que no. Sin embargo no es por eso: Lux puede transformarse en una pequeña gatita y ocultar su identidad si así lo quiere. Se ve tan tierna con esa forma que prefiero llamarla Lucy.

—¿Transmutar? ¿De verdad? —Clow alzó la otra ceja y Tina sonrió, orgullosa.

—Claro, pensé en todo.

—Veo que lo hiciste —concedió su amigo—. Supiste hacerlo muy bien tú sola. ¿Y las cartas?

—También, terminé con ellas un mes antes de crearlos a ellos… sesenta en total —alzó la barbilla como cuando era una niña que gustaba de competir con su mejor amigo.

—Son demasiadas. No creo que llegues a usarlas todas en una vida —bromeó el mago—. Yo llevo treinta hasta ahora, y no sé cuántas más haré.

—Quizás, cuando acabes, también puedas crear tus propios guardianes —sugirió ella y Clow se puso serio.

—No lo sé, no quiero actuar como un Demiurgo **(3)**.

—Pero… —Tina colocó un brazo en su hombro—. Ya lo eres, Clow Reed.

Él pareció un poco incómodo.

—Recuerda lo que nos decía el Maestro: "El precio a pagar por jugar a ser Dios es muy alto".

—Creo que poco a poco voy entendiendo a qué se refería —ella se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia la fuente saltarina—. Una vida de magia es una vida solitaria. Quizás no ahora, pero algún día la sentirás, Clow, y entonces te acordarás de mí. Tu única compañía serán tus amadas cartas y entonces querrás procurar lo mejor para ellas.

Su amigo la miró, confundido, no creyendo que alguien como ella pudiera sentir jamás soledad al estar rodeada de una familia tan cálida.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque lo he visto —afirmó y él pareció francamente sorprendido—. No, no lo he soñado… dijo, adelantándose a la conclusión de su amigo, que a veces podía ver el futuro en sueños, capacidad que ella no tenía.

—¿Entonces…?

—Lo hice gracias a… —en su bolso buscó algo y lo sacó para mostrárselo a él—, esto…

—_The…_ —Clow tomó la carta que ella le enseñaba, incrédulo, y leyó su nombre—, ¿Qué… _The… Future_?

—Fue la última que hice —explicó tímidamente, sabiendo lo que el otro estaría pensando—. Sé que el Maestro dijo que no debíamos concentrarnos en tener cartas basadas en el flujo del tiempo, pero después de crear a _Time_ y _Return_, pensé que éste sería el siguiente paso.

—¿_The Time _y _The Return _también? —balbuceó el atónito joven—. Y finalmente _The Future. _Lo hiciste… no puedo creerlo.

—Apenas la he usado. Es la carta que requiere más energía de todas. Es agotador echar un vistazo al futuro.

—Y viste el mío con ella…

—Yo… tenía curiosidad —admitió sonrojada.

—Dijiste que no tendrías hijos —recordó Clow entonces—, ¿Has estado viendo tu propio futuro también? —Tina asintió.

—Después de hablar contigo aquella noche que te llevaste el libro, tenía curiosidad por conocer a mi descendencia, de saber si realmente llegaría a ser una buena madre o no, pero cuando creé a _The Future _y le pedí que me dejara ver a mi familia y mis descendientes, ella me contestó que no existían… que nunca habían existido —se mordió el labio y su amigo debió percibir su tristeza, porque tomó su mano y le besó el dorso.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien; además, yo siempre estaré a tu lado —jugueteó con uno de los rizos que sobresalían de su alto peinado y sonrió—. Admito que me hubiera gustado verte redonda con una niña adentro, pero me conformaré con imaginarlo —le guiñó el ojo, haciéndola reír.

—Sinvergüenza —ella alzó el rostro, simulando altivez, pero feliz en extremo de tener a alguien como Reed a su lado, a alguien que pudiera hacerla reír como él lo hacía, sin importar la situación.

—Ah, sólo una cosa —agregó Clow.

—Dime.

—No vuelvas a usar esta carta —dijo, devolviéndole a _The Future_. Ella tomó la carta extrañada.

—¿Por qué?

—Si exige aún más energía que _The Time_ y _The Return_, entonces debe ser aún más difícil de controlar.

—Pero…

—No sólo eso. No quiero que esta adorable niña te muestre el futuro, prefiero que seas tú misma quien lo descubra. Saber las sorpresas que la vida te tiene preparadas hace que todo se vuelva muy aburrido —explicó con su voz serena.

—Pero tú puedes verlo en sueños, no es justo —hizo un puchero.

—No siempre lo veo, sólo a veces, y cuando lo hago no son cosas específicas. Además, es por eso que te lo digo: no quiero que esa carta arruine lo que podrían ser los momentos más memorables de tu vida, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo — Tina suspiró, rendida.

—Muy bien, ya eres toda una niña grande —con un dedo le tocó la nariz y Tina se puso colorada.

—¡Deja de tratarme como a una niña!

* * *

La fiesta había durado horas. Algunos se marchaban en tanto que otros apenas iban llegando. La música sonaba sin parar tanto en el interior como en el exterior y el baile continuaba como una fiebre que subía conforme iba cayendo el sol. Los dos exhaustos amigos habían salido nuevamente a la fuente para descansar un momento. Tina estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que bailaba con su preciado compañero de infancia, y ahora tenía un lindo recuerdo de ese momento para toda la vida.

—Me engañaste, dijiste que no sabías bailar. Podría jugar la herencia de mi padre a que estuviste practicando en Londres con la Señora Bakersville —le reprochó fingiendo una mirada de pocos amigos—. Es muy famosa en la provincia también. A mí me enseñó mi madre y una señorita austriaca; también a mis hermanas más grandes, pero ellas no pueden detenerse en todo el día y ahí están, míralas… —soltó una risita—. Pobre Tenebrae, Elizabeth le pidió que fuera su pareja. Lux siempre se burla cuando lo ve bailar: lo critica, aunque lo haga bien, porque sabe que a él no le gusta hacerlo… Realmente son como dos hermanos… —vio entonces que el joven a su lado no hacía más que asentir a todo lo que ella le decía, pero su mirada parecía perdida en la lejanía.

—¿Clow? —suspiró _"No otra vez…"_. Entornó los ojos; eso era algo que solía hacer desde que había entrado en la adolescencia. Tomó aire y se acercó a su amigo, asegurándose de estar cerca de su oído.

—¡Reed Clow, otra vez me estás ignorando! —el varón pareció sobresaltarse y luego, volviendo a este mundo, se volvió a verla con su característica sonrisa suave y gentil.

—_Pray pardon me, my Lady —_tomó su mano derecha, besando el dorso suavemente sin cortar el contacto visual.

Tina entornó los ojos. Ahí estaba otra vez con su manipuladora cortesía.

—No te hagas el gracioso… ¡No tiene caso hablar contigo! —retiró su mano. Sin embargo él, más que amedrentarse o parecer arrepentido, simplemente volvió a acercar una mano para acariciar sus rizos negros con adoración. Tina retrocedió un poco al notar que su mirada añil se tornaba más intensa y oscura.

—¿Sabías que te ves aún más hermosa cuando te enfadas? —una sonrisa lánguida reptó por la comisura de sus labios—. _Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date... But thy eternal summer shall not fade, nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st._

Se burlaba de ella. Haciendo un mohín, lo apartó de un manotazo y clavó sus ojos en él.

—Joven Reed, esa treta no funcionará conmigo… otra vez —se puso colorada, recordando la cantidad de veces que había caído en la misma trampa.

—Pero… —ella detuvo su réplica, apuntándole a la cara con un dedo acusador.

—Te lo advierto… —le dirigió una mirada severa, pero él contraatacó con su usual mirada devastadoramente encantadora y su sonrisa inocente e infantil—. No me mire así, joven Reed —advirtió.

—¿Otra vez hablándome así? —el mago puso expresión dolida—. Me gusta más cuando me dices simplemente Clow. Lo hacías cuando éramos niños —sonrió entonces con inocencia, pero Tina no caería tan fácilmente en su jugarreta.

—Y en ese entonces siempre me metías en problemas —bufó.

—Porque eres mi amiga —Clow se encogió de hombros como hacía cuando eran adolescentes. Tina no pudo seguir ocultando su sonrisa.

—Que dilema: cada vez tus mentiras se vuelven más creíbles —le dirigió una mirada suspicaz—, casi podría jurar que justo ahora hablabas en serio —pero entonces la expresión del joven se tornó seria y tranquila. No pareciera tener solamente veintidós años.

—Hablo en serio… —suspiró—, lo único constante en mi vida has sido tú.

Un incómodo silencio los rodeó. Tina sabía que hablaba en serio, y que aquello era verdad. Dos años atrás había recibido la carta de Clow hablándole de la muerte de su madre. Luego se enteró por el mismo medio de que su padre buscaba una nueva esposa… una nueva familia, y su vida se había vuelto un torbellino de cambios desde entonces.

Clow era una persona conocida por su gentileza; muchos le buscaban y todos gozaban de estar con él. Ella no podía saber cuántos amigos sociales tenía, pero había algo que sí sabía: él sólo confiaba en ella, y ella era su _única_ amiga verdadera.

Así como él era su único amigo también.

Sonrió entonces, admirando el rostro apacible y maravilloso de Clow Reed, el Mago del Sol y de la Luna.

—Es lo más sensato que he oído salir de tus labios desde que llegaste a Inglaterra.

El joven, que en su primera fiesta en la alta sociedad inglesa ya había conquistado varios corazones femeninos e inexpertos, le regaló entonces una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas.

—Es posible.

Ambos quedaron nuevamente en silencio, un pacífico silencio esta vez, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro. Clow se sentó sobre la exquisita fuente para admirar con comodidad el maravilloso espectáculo del sol que declinaba en la lejanía, tiñendo de colores encendidos el cielo primaveral.

—Tina…

—¿Hmmm? —la chica se sentó a su lado, fascinada como él con el espectáculo.

—Gracias —susurró.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, alzando una ceja intrigada, pero él continuaba con la vista en el horizonte. En ese momento Clow sonrió y dejó escapar apenas una risa ahogada.

—Por nada en especial —se encogió de hombros sin dejar de lado su expresión misteriosa—, por nada… solamente gracias.

Tina se quedó viendo a su amigo mientras el sol se ocultaba en el relieve occidental al que ya hace mucho se había acostumbrado. Esperó a que dijera algo más, pero sabía que no lo haría. No importa, se dijo, porque ella sabía lo que él quería decir. Tomando su mano con un titubeo, volvió la vista a las montañas solamente para ver desaparecer al Astro Rey.

—De nada —susurró finalmente y sintió la calidez de la mano de su amigo al apretar ligeramente la suya.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**(1) Los diálogos de Tina y Clow se desarrollan en un inglés renacentista, en plena transición entre el estilo medieval y moderno post-shakespeareano. Clow tiene una cierta predilección por citar al famoso escritor de aquella época.**

_Stint thou, I pray thee - _detente, por favor

_It is already overmany! Canst thou comen? __Now... prithee - _¡ya son muchos! ¿Puedes venir? Ahora... por favor ("prithee" es una forma corta y coloquial de "I pray thee")

_By yonder blessed moon I vow -_ Lo juro por la sagrada luna sobre nosotros (fragmento de Romeo y Julieta, Shakespeare).

_Pray pardon me, my Lady - _por favor, discúlpeme, señorita.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
and summer's lease hath all too short a date,_

But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st.

(Fragmento del Soneto XVIII de Shakespeare)

¿Debería compararte a un día de verano?  
Más hermosura y suavidad posees.  
Tiembla el brote de mayo bajo el viento  
Y el estío no dura casi nada,

Pero no se nublará tu verano eterno,  
Ni perderá esa gracia que tú posees.

**(1) Homúnculos. **Término designado por los alquimistas para nombrar a una criatura de tamaño pequeño y forma humana que podía ser creada (teóricamente) en base a una mezcla de materia y un estricto proceso.

**(2) Demiurgo. **Literalmente: maestro, artesano; en sentido figurado: creador, hacedor. En la filosofía idealista de Platón y en la mística de los neoplatónicos, creador del mundo, hacedor del universo; es uno de los atributos de la divinidad.

_**Notas de la autora: **__finalmente llegamos a uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Adoro, en verdad __adoro__ la hermosa relación entre Tina y Clow. Estos dos no la tuvieron tan fácil en sus días, pero se las supieron ingeniar para convertirse en lo que llegaron a ser, pero sobre todo forjaron una amistad muy fuerte, al punto de que son casi como hermanos, o quizá algo más. En este capítulo se pueden notar más cambios con respecto a la edición anterior, aunque probablemente los más notorios a simple vista sean el inglés que utilizan ambos._

_En fin, son muchas las cosas que podría decir sobre este capítulo, pero preferiría que fueran ustedes quienes me dieran sus impresiones al respecto. ¿Qué harían ustedes si estuvieran en el lugar de Tina? ¿Y si estuvieran en el lugar de Touya, viendo la vida de la asesina de su padre? Y para quienes aún se pregunta qué es lo que pasó entre Tina y Clow para que terminara en tanta sed de venganza, el siguiente capítulo será aún más revelador._

_Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y sus comentarios al respecto. Siempre son bienvenidos._

_Hasta la próxima!_


	17. Traición

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**XVII**

**Traición**

_No hay enemigo peor que el que trae rostro de amigo._

Juan Ruíz de Alarcón

—Mira qué hermoso se ve todo esto —sonrió recorriendo a paso tranquilo y ligero las extensiones de la pradera. El verde de los pastos parecía extenderse por la llanura para subir y bajar luego a lo largo del caprichoso relieve de las colinas. Aún olía a humedad la tierra después de dos semanas de intensas precipitaciones.

—Creí que no dejaría de llover jamás —confesó el joven que la acompañaba al mismo paso.

—Mamá Sarah dice que tiene que llover mucho para que las plantas y los animales puedan soportar el calor del verano. ¿Es eso cierto, _Mistress_? —la gatita que iba delante de ellos volvió la cabeza y alzó ambas orejas, atenta a la respuesta que daría su ama, quien asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

—La naturaleza sabe muy bien por qué hace las cosas.

Pero la pequeña criatura no pareció muy satisfecha con aquello y bajó un poco la cola.

—_Mistress_ Tina también es muy sabia, es la más sabia de todo el mundo —manifestó y, satisfecha esta vez, comenzó a contonearse con la cola en alto hasta que divisó algo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos—. ¡Una ardilla! —y los otros apenas tuvieron oportunidad de escucharla antes de verla desaparecer, veloz como el viento, entre los pastizales, dejándoles a solas.

—Ahora no volverá hasta que no atrape a la más rápida que encuentre —suspiró Tenebrae. Tina rió y luego todo fue silencio. Nada podría oírse a excepción del sonido del viento, el trinar de los pájaros y el quedo murmullo de un río cercano.

—Tenebrae… —habló ella transcurridos unos minutos y detuvo su andar.

—_¿Mistress? _

—Tú… ¿cómo te sientes en Inglaterra? ¿Te sientes a gusto aquí?

Extrañado por la pregunta (no sin razón), el varón parpadeó.

—No...no entiendo la pregunta.

—Lo que quiero decir es… —se sentó bajo el resguardo de un árbol cercano para esperar por el regreso de la Hija de la Luz—, si te gustaría conocer algo más además de la provincia, Londres o la campiña. Salir del país.

Perplejo, el joven vaciló antes de sentarse también. Las cosas que le decía su ama eran muy extrañas.

—¿Salir?

—De Inglaterra —ella asintió.

—¿Inglaterra? —se alarmó—. Pero es aquí donde vivimos, aquí he estado desde que… desde que usted nos creó.

—Pero eso tiene que cambiar. Quiero que conozcan el mundo, y que conozcan también el lugar en donde yo crecí y me entrené para poder crearlos a ustedes y a las cartas.

—¿El templo… en China? —ella movió afirmativamente la cabeza y el rostro del guardián mostró una enorme alegría. Su sonrisa fascinante le alegró el corazón. Era tan inocente y pueril; le recordó en cierta forma al pequeño Clow cuando veía llegar la hora de la comida después de una larga jornada.

—Recibí una carta de Clow, ¿lo recuerdas? —el hombre hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Su amigo, lo recuerdo, por supuesto, aunque no lo he visto desde que se fue…

—Dos años… —suspiró ella—. No puedo creer que hayan pasado dos años. Nunca se olvida de escribir, pero no es lo mismo.

—¿Lo extraña mucho?

Tina asintió.

—Pero no podía hacer nada para evitar que se fuera. Al contrario, hubiera querido acompañarlo cuando me contó sobre la enfermedad de su padre y su decisión de regresar a China. Debió haber sido un año muy largo y terrible para él: ese extraño mal terminó por devorar lentamente a toda su familia. No puedo siquiera imaginar lo que Clow pudo haber sentido. A pesar de toda su magia, saber que no podía hacer nada… —lanzó otro suspiro—. Al menos debí haber estado con él durante ese tiempo…

—Por favor, no haga eso —el buen Tenebrae tomó su mano entre las suyas y la miró suplicante—, no se torture otra vez. Hace ya un año de eso y usted aún sufre como el día en que leyó esa carta en la que él le contaba sobre la muerte del señor y su esposa. ¿No fue él quien mencionó que se alegraba de que usted no estuviera ahí para presenciar la desolación que esa peste había dejado en oriente? El Señor Clow sólo deseaba que usted estuviera aquí en su casa, feliz con su familia.

—Sí —tuvo que admitir Tina, tranquilizándose con las palabras de su amada criatura—. Él siempre ha velado por mí, es como un hermano para mí —sonrió.

—Por eso me pidió que cuidara de usted a su partida, y que velara su sueño todas las noches.

—Y has cumplido bien —rió llevando su mano libre a la blanca mejilla del otro, que se ruborizó notablemente ¿ante el cumplido o la caricia? Ella no lo sabía.

—Es mi deber, usted es mi dueña —tosió él con las mejillas arreboladas—. Además, Lux también hace su parte…

Pero ella estaba muy entretenida admirando los matices que alcanzaba el rostro de su criatura. Sus ojos celestes intentaban evitarla, típico de su carácter tímido, y sus manos frescas sosteniendo la suya la hacían sentir entre nubes en medio de aquel calor estival. Siempre había observado que las finas facciones del Hijo de la Oscuridad eran las más bellas que había visto en su vida, y siempre se había preguntado cómo su imaginación había podido concebir a un ser tan perfecto y etéreo. Pero lo más intrigante eran sus orbes azules y claros como las aguas del atlántico, frías cuando su mirada se posaba en un extraño indigno de su confianza, y absolutamente cálidas cuando sonreían al pequeño Robert (su favorito entre los hermanos), a la orgullosa Lux o a su dichosa ama.

"_Si pudiera enamorarme de ti, seguro lo haría" _sonrió sin pensar y se sorprendió ante ello. Su corazón dio un vuelco y, como si el fino tacto de su guardián fuera el causante de ello, apartó su mano rápidamente.

—¡Ah, le ruego me disculpe, _Mistress_! —el otro pareció desconcertado, pero ante todo apenado por la celeridad con que ella había cortado el contacto. Tina se dio cuenta entonces de su error.

—Oh, no es tu culpa, es sólo que… no, no pasa nada… —sonrió nerviosamente y carraspeó para cambiar de tema—. Te hablaba de la carta que Clow me envió.

—Sí, claro, ¿sucedió algo esta vez? —él casi pareció agradecer el cambio.

—Clow me ha invitado a Hong Kong. Dice que allá ha encontrado a los más estrafalarios hechiceros y que hay más de alguno que merece nuestro interés.

El varón asimiló las palabras.

—¿Finalmente se reunirá con alguien que esté a su altura, _Mistress_?

—Sí, eso parece —rió. La verdad era que estaba harta de los charlatanes de occidente. Había asistido a algunas reuniones clandestinas con brujas y hechiceros y éstos no salían de la fe en sus sectas y su adorada alquimia. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había aburrido de ellos, y éstos de ella, evidentemente molestos de que una mujer, y más aún, una tan joven, los superara del modo en que ella lo hacía. Imponían reglas para limitarla y oprimirla, incapaces de poder alcanzarla, y eso le fastidiaba la vida. Finalmente había decidido dejarlos y guardar su talento para cuidar de su familia, y justo ahora su gran amigo le obsequiaba estas excelentes noticias.

"_No sería malo regresar al mágico Oriente"_, era lo que había pensado la noche anterior, después de leer la carta del Mago.

—¿Qué opinas, Tenebrae? Después de todo no pienso viajar sin ti, Lux y las cartas.

—De mi parte, no se preocupe, ya mismo me gustaría partir —sonrió el joven y ella sintió un nuevo escalofrío, volviendo la vista hacia la colina por la que había desaparecido Lux antes al tiempo que luchaba con un sonrojo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en sus labios de esa forma, o tarde o temprano perdería la cabeza.

* * *

—¿Dónde está, dónde está, dónde está, dónde…? —repetía una y otra vez revolviendo las cosas que había sobre el suelo y abriendo y cerrando algunos baúles ante los ojos atónitos del joven Tenebrae y la gata que éste tenía entre sus brazos.

—El capitán dijo hace diez minutos que teníamos que bajar del barco —anunció la blanca felina sin dejar de pasar su mirada analítica por el desordenado camarote.

—¿Qué es lo que busca, _Mistress_? Si puedo ayudarle, dígamelo por favor —se ofreció el varón.

—¡El escudo! ¿Dónde está el escudo? —posó sus ojos desesperados en ambos.

—¿Escudo? —preguntaron los dos al unísono.

—¡Sí! —se puso de pie—. El que Robert me regaló. Talló el escudo heráldico de la familia en madera con sus propias manos y me lo dio para que lo trajera en el viaje conmigo —sintió que se le quebraba la voz ante la frustración de imaginar aquel preciado objeto perdido por su negligencia—. ¡Dijo que era para que no olvidara a mi familia, y que él estaría pensando en mí todas las noches! —ocultó la cara entre las manos—. ¿Cómo pude perderlo? Soy una…

—Por favor, tranquilícese —sintió la forma pequeña y suave de Lux contra su pierna.

—Usted no ha perdido nada —Tenebrae apartó las manos con que ella escondía el rostro y la hizo mirarlo. Su sonrisa fue como un rayo de sol y ella comenzó a hipar.

—Pe-pero…

El joven tomó su mano y la retiró luego. Tina vio entonces que él había dejado algo en su palma. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver la pequeña réplica en madera.

—¡Es éste! —contempló con ansiedad y alegría a su guardián—. Tenebrae, ¿dónde lo encontraste? —pero él meneó la cabeza en una negación.

—No lo encontré, usted me lo dio. Dijo que si estaba en sus manos durante todo el viaje en el barco lo perdería, así que lo dejó a mi cargo —informó pacientemente.

—¿Yo…?

—Sí.

Tina hizo memoria y se remontó hasta la segunda noche abordo.

—Ah, ya recuerdo —sonrió torpemente, avergonzada por su comportamiento, y los otros dos le secundaron. A veces se preguntaba si sería correcto que sus guardianes vieran con tanta frecuencia lo incompetente que era su ama para cosas que los demás mortales consideraban triviales y sencillas. Para esos aspectos de la vida cotidiana su distracción e ingenuidad a veces alcanzaban límites hilarantes. Sin duda era muy distinta del resto de sus hermanos, avispados todos, herederos del carácter de su padre y la dulzura de su madre.

—Gracias —sonrió a sus criaturas. A veces se preguntaba de quién había heredado ella esa ingenuidad que tenía, pero a pesar de eso su identificación con su familia entera era insuperable. Ellos le tenían una paciencia infinita, e incluso el pequeño Robert la consideraba un ejemplo a seguir. Era por esto que separarse de ellos nuevamente (aunque sólo fuera por unos meses esta vez) había resultado tan difícil. La despedida en el muelle había sido un irremediable e interminable derramamiento de lágrimas. Hasta Tenebrae y Lux habían sido cargados de regalos por sus padres y hermanos, en especial por Jane, que a decir de Tina estaba indudablemente enamorada del Guardián de la Oscuridad.

"_No puedo juzgarla por eso"_ pensaba mientras descendían por el puente hacia tierra y miró de soslayo al susodicho, cuyo largo cabello negro era mecido gentilmente por el viento y la brisa. Ahogó un suspiro; después de esas lentas semanas en altamar limitada a un barco y con tanto tiempo para pensar, finalmente había llegado a una conclusión:

Había sido encantada por su propia creación y no podía seguir luchando contra eso.

—Pareces pensativa —una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos—, espero que no te estés arrepintiendo de haber venido.

Su corazón había brincado en su pecho al reconocer aquel timbre familiar. Al volver la cabeza no necesitó ver el rostro que aquel enorme _douli_ **(1)** ocultaba bajo su sombra. Sin esperar un segundo más se abalanzó sobre él ciñéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. El joven que la acompañaba con la gatita en brazos parpadeó al verle gritando y saltando así.

—¡Clow!

—Bienvenidos —el aludido la abrazó y no la soltó sino después de un largo rato—. Gracias por venir.

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos —Tenebrae se inclinó cortésmente haciendo reír al mago por tanta formalidad.

—Eso no es necesario, ahora están en casa.

* * *

La lluvia en el bosque asiático caía ininterrumpidamente y, aunque el agua era la misma en todo el mundo, la forma era definitivamente diferente. En Inglaterra las precipitaciones eran tristes y desanimadas, monótonas y frías; pero en china las gotas que bañaban los templos o alimentaban a las plantas eran como niños inestables y danzarines: fuertes como caballos unas veces, ligeros como dientes de león otras. Estas últimas eran las que se esparcían por el templo en esos momentos, resaltando contra el copioso llanto de la mujer que estaba tendida frente a la tumba de alguien que, a juzgar por el tipo de lápida, en vida debió ser muy importante.

—¿Por qué…? —logró balbucear al fin al hombre que permanecía detrás de ella a una distancia respetuosa—, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

—Porque habrías hecho lo mismo que ahora… —respondió sin demora—: habrías lamentado no estar aquí. Tina, no puedes estar en todas partes cuando algo ocurre.

—_Mistress_… —Lux, en su enorme figura felina, estaba sentada al lado de Clow, sus orejas echadas hacia atrás.

—_Mistress_, por favor… no llore —suplicó Tenebrae con el alma hecha añicos al verla en un estado que jamás había imaginado.

—Era mi Maestro, mi padre, él… —intentó secar sus lágrimas con las largas mangas de su vestimenta.

—Era lo mismo para mí —Clow la ayudó a levantarse y sujetó su mano para darle apoyo—, pero él sabía que sería más doloroso para ti y me pidió que te entregara esto —le tendió un papel que ella leyó con ojos humedecidos. Un trueno repentino acalló por segundos los sollozos de la mejor alumna de aquel hombre.

—¿Qué decía ese papel? —casi había olvidado la presencia del mayor de los Kinomoto a su lado. Tina le dirigió una mirada fugaz antes de bajar la cabeza.

—"Esta noche entregaré mi cuerpo de Maestro a la Tierra, pero mi alma de Guía vigilará tus pasos desde este Templo. Nada hay ya que yo pueda enseñarte, ahora la vida será tu mejor Maestra"_. _De haber llegado un mes antes, las habría escuchado de sus propios labios y él no hubiera tenido que esforzarse en escribirlas —suspiró acongojada.

Touya notó que ella se esforzaba por no llorar ante el recuerdo. Era demasiado confuso sentir compasión por la mujer que había matado a su padre. El problema principal era ése: ni siquiera parecía la misma. La dulce y jovial Tina que había vivido hace siglos no podía ser la misma mujer que quería acabar con la vida de su hermana en la actualidad.

—¿Quién eres tú realmente? —le preguntó de golpe sin poder evitarlo. Tina se volvió para verlo con mirada cristalina.

—¿Qué otra cosa, sino una muerta buscando venganza?

—Pero no puedo entender lo que pudo suceder para que llegaras a esto —meneó la cabeza, lleno de frustración. Tina volvió a concentrarse en la escena que estaba cambiando.

—Yo tampoco puedo entenderlo, aunque he pasado tantos años intentándolo.

Esas palabras cargaban tanta pena que el varón las sintió atravesándole el alma.

—¿Por qué entonces, Tina?

Una triste sonrisa, probablemente la más triste que Touya había visto en su vida:

—Espera y verás.

* * *

Se permitió sonreír abiertamente mientras aspiraba a profundidad el aire fresco de la mañana. Le gustaba mucho ese lugar, desde el cual podía ver perfectamente la mansión que su amigo había heredado. Más abajo, a las faldas de la montaña, se encontraba el pueblo y aún más allá podía distinguir el precioso azul del mar.

—Hmmm —respiró un aroma dulce y fresco en el aire.

—Es té.

—¿Clow? —y pensar que había creído estar sola en ese paraje. Alzó la vista para distinguir a su amigo de la infancia caminando hacia ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Té —repitió él—, me gusta ese aroma. Se da muy bien aquí en la montaña —sonrió con cierta nostalgia—, ¿Recuerdas que los monjes siempre preparaban Lung Ching **(2)** cuando hacía demasiado frío?

Tina asintió.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Lo imaginé —mentía, y podía verlo en su sonrisa _aparentemente _inocente. Adivinó que el hombre había utilizado a sus cartas. Quizás _The Shadow_, una gran buscadora, o alguna otra que hubiera creado para esa función específica. Podría tratarse incluso de un hechizo común y corriente.

—Tenebrae y Lux no están contigo ahora —observó él.

—Fueron a dar un paseo al pueblo: Lux quería conocer el mercado —imaginó a su gata divirtiéndose robando algo de comida—. Espero que estén bien yendo los dos solos.

—Estarán bien, al menos conocen un poco el idioma —consideró Clow y ella estuvo de acuerdo—. Por cierto, ¿fuiste tú quien les enseñó chino? Debió ser difícil enseñarles dos idiomas.

—Lo más difícil fue para ellos, aunque en realidad los creé con conocimientos básicos de inglés —informó Tina orgullosa—, pero fue mi familia quien más se encargó de enseñarles inglés al cien por ciento, y yo prácticamente sólo me ocupé de enseñarles a usar sus habilidades y hablar chino.

—Tienes razón, debió ser muy difícil para ellos… tenerte como maestra —rió el mago y ella le lanzó una mirada.

—Pues Tenebrae siempre dijo que yo era la mejor maestra que podría imaginar.

De pronto Clow se puso serio:

—Tenebrae… en realidad es sobre él que quería hablarte.

—¿Sobre Tenebrae? —inquirió ella extrañada—, ¿Qué querías decirme? ¿Ocurrió algo malo con él?

—No, nada malo en realidad, o espero que no lo sea. Tina, he notado algo en tu guardián, y no sé si tú lo hayas notado también. No estoy seguro de si es algo bueno o no, pero al menos creo que debes saberlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —ahora estaba preocupada. El joven tomó su mano con suavidad.

—Sabes que tus dos guardianes te aman… —ella asintió sin dudarlo—, pero no de la misma manera.

—¿Qué? —ella le miró como si le hablara en otro idioma.

—Lux te ve como a una madre, pero… —Clow titubeó—, no puedo decir lo mismo de Tenebrae. Lo he visto, Tina, y lo que veo en sus ojos es el mismo amor que un hombre siente por una mujer.

Escuchar aquello era como meterse bajo una cascada de agua de veinte metros de altura en pleno invierno.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —oh, pero había entendido perfectamente lo que él le había querido decir: su guardián, su amado guardián, la criatura magnífica que había creado con todo su corazón, estaba enamorado de ella.

—Tina, sabes de qué estoy hablando. Lo que me interesa saber ahora es qué es lo que sientes tú y qué piensas al respecto.

—Yo… —sintió que las mejillas le ardían. De pronto se encontró sin habla. ¿Qué era lo que ella sentía? No tenía idea. Sabía que sus sentimientos hacia el joven Tenebrae eran muy fuertes, pero quizás estaba equivocada. Incluso descubrió que ese sentimiento no era muy diferente del que tenía por Clow, así que, después de todo, quizás todo ese caos que ella sentía en su interior no era otra cosa sino ese lazo de amistad que la unía a él. Probablemente sentiría lo mismo por Lux si ésta tuviera forma humana, aunque…

¿Qué tal si no era así? Simplemente no podría estar bien enamorarse de su propia creación, ¿o sí?

—Pero Tenebrae me ama… —balbuceó aún sin creerlo, aunque debía reconocer que en cierta forma siempre lo había sabido.

Al ver su incomodidad con el tema, Clow decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión y cambiar el rumbo de la conversación:

—Te escribió tu familia, ¿verdad?

—Sí —ella asintió con vehemencia, celebrando el cambio de tema—. Esta vez me escribieron todos, incluso Robert me envió una pintura que él hizo… —sacó un pedazo de cartón de una bolsa que traía consigo y se lo mostró con orgullo—, ¿lo reconoces?

—_The Firey_ —el hombre reconoció inmediatamente la imagen de la dama del fuego.

—Era su carta favorita. Los últimos meses antes de venir a China, Robert pasó mucho tiempo con _Firey_; se volvió muy pirómano, pero ambos se divirtieron mucho. _Firey_ siempre ha sido muy dulce con él —explicó Tina con una sonrisa—. También Jane me dio una noticia: está enamorada.

—¿Eso quiere decir que perdí mi oportunidad con ella? —suspiró él con simulado pesar.

—Muy gracioso. Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste que me había escrito mi familia? No te lo mencioné.

—Lo supe por tu sonrisa; sigues teniendo la misma sonrisa que ponías cuando eras niña y recibías una carta de tu madre —él se encogió de hombros—, y, ya que perdí el afecto de la hermosa Jane, ¿crees que tengo alguna oportunidad si insisto con la delicada Elizabeth? —le mostró la sonrisa más encantadora de la que podía hacer gala sólo para molestarla. Tina soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Probablemente. Me ha preguntado si los magos en China son más apuestos que los ancianos alquimistas de Inglaterra.

—¿Y qué piensas decirle? —preguntó el curioso hechicero.

—Que definitivamente son más agradables. En occidente esos brujos son sólo un montón de hombres envidiosos que pretenden descubrir los secretos de la magia a través de adivinanzas gitanas y conjuros en lenguas muertas sólo para su propio beneficio. Estoy segura que hasta son capaces de matar por ello —bufó molesta.

—Sí, me di cuenta de eso —Clow estuvo de acuerdo—. La misma noche que me los presentaste tuve una pesadilla al respecto.

—No me hablaste de eso. ¿Estás seguro de que era una pesadilla y no una premonición? —Tina mostró su preocupación y Clow frunció el ceño, cosa que no solía hacer.

—Aún tengo mis dudas, pero pienso que es una pesadilla… una muy cruel.

—¿Qué soñaste? —insistió en saber y el otro tomó su mano.

—Sangre, engaños, traiciones… Era como un sufrimiento sin fin —meneó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste entonces?

—No quería preocuparte inútilmente —su amigo le sonrió con ternura—. No me hagas caso, yo mismo no sé cuándo sueño con el futuro y cuándo es sólo mi imaginación.

—Siempre me ocultas cosas para protegerme, pero no siempre podrás hacerlo, Clow.

—Lo sé —antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, se inclinó y rápidamente besó su frente—, pero te prometí que haría lo posible y una promesa es una promesa.

* * *

Permaneció de pie entre los puestos de comida mientras observaba las luces de las velas danzando con una vida que parecía casi propia. Había mucha música en el aire y la gente se movía de un lado a otro. No era un país muy rico; por el contrario, solía mostrarse muy cerrado a negociaciones y tradiciones externas, pero sin duda sabía muy bien cómo llevar a cabo las festividades. Los aromas más diversos impregnaban el aire y la gente había salido a celebrar con sus mejores galas.

—Nada comparado con las aburridas fiestas de sociedad de occidente —susurró para sí. Llevaba ya cuatro meses en China y, aunque ya había vivido ahí una gran parte de su vida, ahora sentía redescubrirla. No conocía bien su propia cultura la primera vez que había llegado ahí, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y podía percibir claramente los contrastes y las similitudes entre ambas—. Tengo que invitarlos a todos la próxima vez, aunque seguramente a mamá no le gustaría el papel que tiene la mujer aquí; pero sin duda Robert amaría los fuegos artificiales.

Continuó paseando su mirada por todo el rededor y reparó entonces en su buen compañero, que lucía excepcionalmente atractivo esa noche con aquella vestimenta de seda que había elegido para la ocasión. No lo encontró solo (cosa que no era de extrañarse siendo él tan popular en cada continente que pisaba), sino con una mujer local famosa por sus predicciones del futuro y su manejo de la magia con el agua.

Tina miró sus ropas. A pesar de que se había esmerado, jamás luciría tan bien como aquella dama en ese _sheyi _**(3)**. Ella ni siquiera sabía peinarse aún al estilo oriental, ni vestirse a la última moda, pues aquello no había estado incluido en las enseñanzas que había recibido en el templo. Se encontró a sí misma admirando a una de las mujeres más bellas, elegantes y poderosas que había visto jamás. Una incómoda punzada se hizo presente en su pecho al ver a Clow sonreírle.

—¡Yu Xiang! —se distrajo con la voz de su fiel guardián, que llegó a su lado con una amplia sonrisa—, ¡lo conseguí, _Mistress _Tina, el Yu Xiang Rou Si **(4)** que usted pidió! —le extendió un plato con la comida caliente.

—¿Fue esto lo que fuiste a buscar con tanta urgencia? No debiste hacerlo, Tenebrae, sólo dije que me gustaría comer un poco de Yu Xiang esta noche, pero no era necesario que lo trajeras —observó la suculenta comida—. Aún así, gracias.

—Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, _Mistress_. No tiene que agradecerme nada —sus mejillas de mármol adoptaron un suave tono carmín. Tina recordó entonces las palabras de su amigo.

"_Tenebrae me ama"_. Aquello debería suponer una buena noticia, y le alegraba en cierta manera, pero aún así no se sentía tan dichosa como había supuesto que sería. ¿En verdad le preocupaba tanto lo que pudiera suceder a raíz de eso?

"_¿Qué hago ahora?"_ miró a su amigo buscando alguna respuesta. Él había sido siempre su mejor consejero, pero él no estaba allí para ella; él ni siquiera notaría su mirada estando tan interesado en la conversación de aquella mujer.

Oh, ahí estaba esa punzada en el pecho otra vez.

—_Mistress_, ¿se encuentra bien? —descubrió los mortificados ojos celestes de su preciado guardián llamándole y sonrió automáticamente.

—Sí, disculpa. Creo que sólo necesito comer un poco.

* * *

Dio vuelta en su colchoneta por enésima vez en esa noche. No era que se hubiera acostumbrado tanto al confort de las camas europeas como para no poder descansar plácidamente en una colchoneta al ras del suelo; no, en realidad cuatro meses habían resultado más que suficientes para reajustarse a su antiguo modo de vida asiático. La verdad, aunque su cuerpo estaba exhausto, su mente no podía dejar de girar alrededor de los sucesos de aquella noche.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —se llevó una mano a la cabeza. No podía entender por qué le molestaba tanto que Clow hubiera invitado a aquella hechicera china a pasar la noche en su casona, un enorme complejo de patios, pasillos y construcciones que casi parecía una ciudadela. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué no le agradaba la chica que descansaba en una de las habitaciones del ala oeste, no había razón.

—Incluso a Lux le simpatiza —suspiró. ¿Qué era entonces esa sensación desagradable que le corroía el estómago cada vez que la veía con Clow? Emitió un gruñido, frustrada, y volvió a girar. Debía dejar de pensar en eso si quería descansar un par de horas antes del amanecer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en dormir, pero no funcionó. Volvió a abrirlos y de pronto cualquier rastro de sueño que pudiera tener se esfumó de su cabeza.

—¿Qué…? —tuvo que parpadear al ser deslumbrada por una luz roja que parecía provenir de sus ropas dobladas sobre el suelo. Tragando saliva y tras un largo y temeroso titubeo logró ponerse de pie y caminar unos pasos hacia sus vestimentas. Nunca había visto algo así.

—¿Qué es…? —nuevamente se quedó sin palabras mientras se inclinaba para ver mejor. Distinguió entonces que el resplandor no era producido por las telas, sino por algo que había sobre ellas.

—La gargantilla —tomó el objeto entre sus manos y recordó lo que su amigo le había dicho al momento de dársela:

"_Esas piedras son especiales,__tienen la propiedad de cambiar de color cuando el equilibrio natural cambia y augura cosas malas. Es un buen preventivo para los problemas__…"_

—Peligro —la palabra se repitió en su cabeza como un trueno. Sintió ahora el palpitar de su corazón, más poderoso y precipitado aún, retumbando por todo su cuerpo.

"_¡Clow!" _salió corriendo de la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces, olvidando lo terrible que sería que alguno de los sirvientes la viera en aquellas ropas indecentes. Cruzó el patio con toda la velocidad que sus pies delgados y desnudos le brindaban y apenas logró descorrer la puerta que buscaba antes de entrar por ella dando trompicones.

—¡Clow, la gar…! —levantó la cabeza y se quedó de piedra.

—¡De-deten-deténganse! —clamaba el hombre mientras giraba de un lado a otro de la cama en movimientos convulsos y desesperados. Sus gritos ahogados eran como los de un ánima en pena y a la joven se le heló la sangre a pesar de que no podía entender los sonidos que él repetía en su pesadilla. Sólo una palabra era constante y comprensible entre los gemidos del mago: _deténganse_.

—¿Clow? —por un momento se olvidó de la gargantilla dejándola a un lado y se acercó al varón pálido y empapado de sudor en su sueño sin descanso. El corazón se revolcaba en su pecho al ver al poderoso Mago en semejante sufrimiento—. ¡Despierta, Clow, por favor! —intentó sacudirlo, pero su esfuerzo no podía compararse con los bruscos movimientos que él mismo hacía. Finalmente, movida por el pánico, asestó dos fuertes bofetones en el rostro masculino y cayó hacia atrás cuando él se levantó de golpe.

—¿Tina? —logró musitar él entre jadeos tras unos instantes de silencio, buscándola en la penumbra. A pesar de la oscuridad ella aún podía ver su piel perlada por el sudor y en sus ojos distinguió el más puro terror. Aquella visión se grabó en su mente con fuego.

—Cl-Clow… —tartamudeó sobrecogida y no logró decir más cuando él se lanzó hacia ella y la apretó entre sus brazos. La hechicera sintió el tremor que aún sacudía al hombre.

—¡Dioses! Me alegra tanto que estés bien —fue lo único que dijo el heredero de los Reed. Después de eso todo fue silencio y en medio de éste el palpitar de sus corazones agitados y sus respiraciones pesadas eran sonidos casi atronadores. Muchos años habían pasado desde que él la reconfortaba a ella en sus noches llenas de pesadillas, y muchos años habían pasado también desde que ella lo escuchaba sollozar en solitario a causa de las premoniciones que lo despertaban de madrugada, y que se hacían más terribles, frecuentes y acertadas con el paso de los años.

"_Seguramente también tuviste una pesadilla cuando tus padres murieron" _reflexionó con pesar. Se dio cuenta entonces de lo terrible que podía ser para él saber el futuro, saber que algo desastroso e inevitable estaba por ocurrir…

—¡La gargantilla! —recordó. Clow rompió el abrazo y la miró confundido.

—¿Qué sucede, Tina? ¿cuál gargantilla?

—La que me regalaste, ¿lo recuerdas? —el mago asintió a su pregunta—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste al momento de dármela?

—Sí… —su rostro, que procuraba recuperar color, se frunció ante la mención de aquel objeto—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Has notado algún cambio en las piedras?

Tina no tardó en dar con el objeto que lanzaba un resplandor rojo desde su abandonada posición en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Sin pronunciar palabra, Clow Tomó la gargantilla y permaneció en reflexivo silencio por varios minutos. Cuando finalmente se volvió hacia ella, su mirada era contrariada y dolida como la de un alma en pena.

—Tina, yo… lo siento —gentilmente le devolvió la joya y tomó su mano. Aquel gesto no hizo otra cosa que aumentar el temor de la chica.

—¿Cl-Clow?... —titubeó sintiendo el corazón en la garganta—, ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que soñaste?

Él no respondió.

—Clow, por favor —suplicó—, si tiene algo que ver conmigo, entonces necesito saberlo.

El joven pasó saliva y ella supo que no sería fácil escuchar lo siguiente:

—Es tu familia… algo muy grave está ocurriendo en Inglaterra.

—¿Qu-qué dices? — Tina palideció—. ¿Qué le pasó a mi familia?

Cada segundo que él tardaba en responder era una tortura eterna para la mujer.

—_Ellos_ los están buscando, los atraparán esta noche.

_Ellos_… los cazadores de brujas **(5)**, había querido decir . Todos sabían lo que ocurría cuando un cazador de brujas tenía un nuevo objetivo. Su único propósito era…

—¡No! —se desplomó sobre el piso envuelta en un grito ahogado—. ¿Los van a…? —lo miró con suplicante desesperación, esperando a que él respondiera a su pregunta con una rotunda negativa, pero en lugar de eso él se postró a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Lo siento.

—¿Q-qué fue lo que… viste en tu sueño? —sollozó temblando. Clow la apretó más contra sí antes de atreverse a responder:

—Sangre… dolor… fuego… muerte…

La devastada mujer salió corriendo del lugar profiriendo gritos de dolor que se elevaron al cielo nocturno. Clow, corriendo también tras ella, logró darle alcance en uno de los patios.

—Tina, detente, ¿a dónde vas? Por favor, no conseguirás un barco ahora, y aunque lo hicieras, tardarías meses en llegar allá —sujetó su mano trémula y la sostuvo con melancólica ternura—. Lo siento, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—Tengo que… —no pudo terminar, siendo interrumpida por su propio llanto. Se abrazó al hombre que tantas otras veces le había dado consuelo.

—Si vas, no sólo no llegarás a tiempo, sino que tendrás el mismo destino que ellos.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Tina lo miró a través de sus ojos acuosos. Él asintió y se mordió el labio con fuerza antes de tomar el valor que necesitaba para decirle el resto:

—Mi sueño… en mi sueño…también estabas tú —nunca antes había escuchado la voz de Clow quebrarse a la mitad de una oración.

Cerró los ojos.

Su único destino si volvía a Inglaterra sería la muerte. Jamás llegaría a tiempo para salvarlos, pero no podía aceptarlo. Nunca aceptaría que su familia fuera asesinada por aquellos hombres sin alma. Pedirle que se quedara de brazos cruzados era matarla lentamente. Acabar con su esperanza era acabar con su vida.

No quería, no podía, no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo… pero era la realidad: _ellos_ no conocían la piedad. Su familia moriría.

Su grito desgarró la noche y los corazones de todos aquellos que tuvieron la desgracia de escucharlo, incluyendo a las dos sensibles criaturas que en ese momento contemplaban con ojos desorbitados a su amada maestra derrumbándose en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

—_Mistres_s… —Lux, blanca como la media luna que iluminaba el cielo, sintió en sus orbes lilas las mismas lágrimas que su ama derramaba desesperadamente en aquellos momentos.

—_Mistress_ Tina… —Tenebrae se estremeció por el inmenso dolor que se descargó desde el cuerpo de su ama hasta el suyo, un dolor que nunca había conocido, y que nunca hubiera deseado conocer.

Touya miró a la mujer de ojos azules que permanecía en absoluto silencio a su lado. Esta vez no creyó verlo: Tina realmente estaba llorando, reviviendo aquellos lejanos momentos. Pese a negarse a creerlo, incluso él sentía piedad por la persona que había tenido que vivir aquello, aunque le resultaba difícil conectarla con la imagen que ya se había formado de la hechicera que había asesinado a su padre.

_Asesina_, intentó repetirse. No era sino una desalmada asesina. Y sin embargo, la joven que se sacudía en sollozos en brazos de su mejor amigo no dejaba de ser la misma que estaba a su lado.

—Esa noche perdí todo lo que tenía en la vida —habló ella de pronto.

—¿Qué sucedió entonces? —la observó secarse las lágrimas con los puños de sus mangas y reprimir un sollozo.

—Partí a la mañana siguiente. No me despedí de Clow, porque sabía que él no me permitiría marchar. También sabía que… nunca volvería a verlo.

—Sabías que no llegarías a tiempo y aun así lo hiciste —observó él, haciendo lo posible por permanecer frío e inamovible, intentando recordar lo mucho que la odiaba—, ¿por qué?

—Venganza —masculló ella entre dientes—. No me quedaría sentada. Aún quería creer que llegaría a tiempo, pero si eso no ocurría estaba dispuesta a vengar a mi familia a como diera lugar.

Touya asintió, entendiendo a la perfección lo que eso quería decir.

—_Ellos__…_ ¿Te refieres a la cacería de brujas en Inglaterra? ¿Por qué estaban detrás de tu familia?

—Ni siquiera tuvieron compasión de Robert —ella evadió la pregunta—, a las mujeres las quemaron, a papá le cortaron la cabeza y a mi hermanito… le dispararon mientras intentaba huir.

A estas alturas el mayor de los Kinomoto notó que ella mantenía los puños apretados. La mirada azul de Tina se volvió rojiza, furiosa y flameante, sedienta de sangre.

Odio, Touya distinguió en ella el más puro y ancestral odio.

—No quedó nada de sus cuerpos. Nunca pude darles sepultura.

_Venganza_.

La imagen ante ellos cambió, pero no fue sustituida por otra escena; todo se volvió rojo y el varón se sintió asfixiado por una nueva atmósfera. Percibió el olor de la sangre y en su propia boca paladeó su sabor metálico. Un centenar de gritos aturdieron sus oídos en ese instante; gritos y llanto que Touya intentó acallar cubriéndose los oídos en vano.

Muerte.

—Los cacé como ellos a mi familia. Acabé con ellos uno por uno, sin piedad, como ellos no la sintieron al matar a mi familia. Una noche soñé con Clow, soñé que él me pedía que me detuviera, pero yo no podía hacerlo —farfulló arrastrando cada palabra con rencor.

—¿Cuántos eran? —consiguió preguntar el trigueño, sintiendo náuseas por aquella abrumadora sensación.

—Quince —ella no se inmutó al decir el número—, uno cada noche, pero ni siquiera recuerdo realmente lo que hice, cómo lo hice, o dónde estuve durante ese tiempo. A veces creía que era sólo un sueño, hasta que llegaba el alba y veía mis manos aún manchadas en sangre. Sentía que no era yo quien hacía todo eso, sino otra persona, así que todo lo qué pasó en esos días quedó escondido en algún lugar inalcanzable en mi memoria. No sé dónde dormía, ni siquiera si comía algo o no. Sólo recuerdo la última noche.

—¿Qué pasó la última noche? —preguntó Touya, aunque no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. El olor a sangre lo hacía sentir débil.

—Después de matar al último de ellos, finalmente lo entendí: que mi familia no volvería, no importara lo que hiciera… —de aquellos ojos furiosos e iracundos manó una lágrima cristalina y diminuta—. Esa noche me rendí por primera y última vez en mi vida… —la sangre desapareció y los alaridos de los hombres en sufrimiento finalmente callaron. Todo se volvió oscuro…

* * *

De pronto las escaleras estaban frente a ella. No sabía cómo había llegado a su casa, y ni siquiera sabía bien si ésa era su casa, pues todo estaba en absoluta penumbra. Subió como una autómata cada escalón hasta llegar a la planta alta y caminó hacia una puerta. Algo en su mente le decía que tras aquella puerta alguna vez había estado su cuarto, pero ya no lo sabía…

Ya no estaba segura de nada.

Los goznes rechinaron al momento de abrirla. Asomó la cabeza y vio el lugar cubierto de sábanas. Sus muebles antes fabulosos ahora eran como fantasmas blancos recortándose contra la oscuridad de la noche. Avanzó con paso tambaleante sin escuchar del todo la madera que crujía bajo sus pies. Se sentía mareada y confundida; difícilmente sabía quién era ella misma. Descubrió uno de los muebles, largo y delgado, y con la luz plateada que entraba por la ventana se encontró frente a frente con un espejo…

Pero la imagen que ese cristal reflejaba no podía ser la suya. Alguna vez, cuando la doncella la ayudaba a prepararse para las fiestas de temporada, una chica elegante y alegre se había contemplado a sí misma ante ese espejo. No, ésa no podía ser la misma muchacha que ahora portaba un vestido hecho jirones, lleno de lodo y sangre.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó a la figura enclenque en aquella imagen, pero ésta nunca le respondería.

—¡_Mistress_ Tina!

—Tenebrae —balbuceó al girarse para ver al hombre que entraba por la misma puerta que ella había usado momentos antes—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Por fin! —el joven corrió hacia ella y tomó su mano con adoración—. _Mistress_, por fin regresa.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

El guardián le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

—Estaba en la biblioteca y escuché un ruido… —pero se interrumpió al ver su expresión confundida—, ¿No lo recuerda? Usted nos trajo aquí en cuanto llegamos a Inglaterra y se marchó. Nos dijo que esperáramos por su regreso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Tenebrae lucía tan confundido como ella misma ante lo que debían ser sus muy extraños cuestionamientos.

—Veinte días. ¿Por qué me hace esas preguntas? —sus ojos celestes reflejaron la más pura preocupación—, ¿acaso no recuerda nada?

—No, sólo que… —miró sus propias manos bañadas en sangre y rompió a llorar.

—¿_Mistress_, qué sucede? —el varón la abrazó, rodeándola con su calor.

—¿Dónde está Lux?

—En el pueblo. Sale a buscarla todas las noches… —se atrevió a acariciar el cabello de su señora—, pero eso no importa, siempre vuelve. _Mistress_, por favor, dígame qué es lo que pasó.

—Tenebrae… —sollozó—, he hecho cosas muy malas… —se aferró a él y entre estertores le refirió lo único que podía recordar de aquello que no parecían ser más que pesadillas.

—¿A todos ellos… —consiguió balbucear él después de que su ama terminó su relato, sentados ambos sobre el piso—, usted los mató?

Envuelta en un pálido mutis, Tina asintió.

—Lo siento —increíblemente él, en lugar de aterrarse ante el monstruo en que su creadora se había convertido, recostó la cabeza en su regazo como hacía cuando apenas había "nacido".

—¿Por qué?

—Usted hizo todo eso sola… estuvo sola todo este tiempo. Tenebrae debió estar con usted.

Tina se quedó de piedra. Su fiel guardián, en lugar de juzgarla, lamentaba no haber estado ahí para acompañarla.

_En las buenas y en las malas__…_

¿No era eso lo que los humanos llamaban amor?

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? —se mordió el labio—, ¿por qué no huyes con Lux y las cartas y se alejan todos de mí? No te dejes engañar por lo que sientes: yo no merezco ser su Protegida —rió con amargura—. El Maestro estaría decepcionado de mí.

—No diga eso, por favor. Su familia no merecía morir así, pero esos infames sí. Además, usted es nuestra Señora, pero eso no quiere decir que deba ser perfecta, o no tendríamos razón de existir. Lux, las cartas y yo, estaremos siempre con usted, pase lo que pase —posó en ella la mirada más bella que ella había visto jamás—. Por favor, no nos vuelva a dejar solos…

Conmovida, Tina acarició la cabeza del Hijo de la Oscuridad, reconfortándose con la sedosa textura de sus cabellos de ébano. Aquella alma inocente y solitaria estaba allí para no dejarla abandonarse; una criatura consolando a su creador.

—Gracias… —su voz se quebró mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de aquel varón—. Gracias… —repitió abrazándolo y aferrándose a su cuerpo, a su tibieza.

Al separarse se vio hundida en las lagunas claras que habitaban las profundidades de los ojos de Tenebrae. Vio también que las alas del hombre habían hecho acto de aparición; la pobre criatura no había logrado contenerlas al ser superado su autocontrol ante la emoción de abrazar a su querida ama.

Era un ser tan puro, tan absolutamente inocente. Jamás hubiera podido mancharlo con a cruenta venganza que acababa de llevar a cabo sin tregua. Lo necesitaba más allí, confortándola con su candor, refugiando su alma con su calidez. Sin embargo, aún entre sus brazos había un peso que ni él podía apartar de sus hombros.

Era a ella a quien habían ido a buscar los verdugos de sus seres queridos, era a ella y a nadie más, pero en su fiera persecución habían acabado sin piedad con todo aquello que tuviera relación con ella. Alguien la había delatado y comenzado todo ese delirio, ¿quién? Jamás lo sabría, los hombres que lo sabían ahora yacían bajo tierra. Ocho inocentes habían muerto. Ya no importaba si sus quince verdugos se habían ido al infierno o no; nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ella con todo su inútil poder, podría traer a su padre, a su madre, a Jane o a Elizabeth, a Mary o a Leonor, a Beatriz ni a Robert de vuelta.

Frente a sus ojos pasaron las horas. Tenebrae y Lux, que había llegado de su búsqueda nocturna (aliviándose de ver a su dueña de regreso en casa), hacía tiempo ya que dormían en el suelo de la habitación, no queriendo alejarse de ella. Una noche de reflexión, de tortura, de revolcarse una y otra vez en su propio dolor. Tina se sintió caer rápidamente a un abismo profundo e insondable. Una caída que finalizaría con un golpe sordo, seco.

Muertos todos, sólo quedaba un culpable por expiar: ella.

¿Qué diría su amado guardián cuando supiera que había decidido entregarse a la justicia?

Tenebrae abrió los ojos cuando ella se rindió al primer sollozo del alba. Lux también se incorporó rápidamente cuando a sus finos oídos llegó el sonido de la respiración entrecortada de su creadora.

—Cuatro días —habló Tina de pronto y Touya la observó con suspicacia.

—¿Cuatro días? —la acidez había desaparecido de su voz hacía un tiempo que parecían siglos. Tina asintió sin mirarlo, con los ojos clavados en las figuras de sus criaturas y su antiguo yo abrazados.

—Es el tiempo que duró "el proceso" —comentó y Touya no supo definir si era dolor, rencor, o sarcasmo lo que oía en ella, o una combinación de las tres. Ella sabía muy bien que tal cosa como un "proceso" no existía: no hubo un juicio, jamás le hicieron una sola pregunta, y ella sabía desde un inicio cuál sería su único final. No les interesaba juzgarla, únicamente desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra.

—¿Te entregaste de verdad? —preguntó él atónito—. ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron?

Tina se mordió el labio un momento y aspiró profundamente.

—Cada cosa que le hicieron a cada uno de mis hermanos y padres, todo junto, lo tenían reservado para mí —suspiró con tristeza—, pero lo más terrible lo tuvieron que vivir Tenebrae y Lux; ellos no entendían por qué tenía que irme, y fueron ellos quienes se quedaron solos; ellos y las cartas.

El mayor de los Kinomoto se quedó estático ante todo eso. De pronto, verla a ella era como ver a su propia hermana, ambas con la misma edad, ambas enfrentando una situación que no podían controlar ni con toda la magia del mundo, ambas preocupándose más por el dolor de sus seres amados que por el propio. Después de todo, no eran tan diferentes, y era terrible darse cuenta de algo así.

—Durante todos estos años no he dejado de recordar esos cuatro días —Tina cerró los ojos y todo se volvió negro. Touya escuchó entonces los gritos más agudos y el llanto más aterrador y lastimero que había oído jamás. Percibió olores putrefactos; sintió nuevamente en su boca el sabor de la sangre y creyó ahogarse en una atmósfera asfixiante y llena de vapores tóxicos.

—Sólo quería saber una cosa: quién había causado toda esa masacre —susurró la joven.

—¿Quién? —y al mismo tiempo que hacía la pregunta y unía las piezas, Touya frunció el ceño—. ¿Te dijeron que había sido Clow Reed?

Tina negó con la cabeza.

—Pregunté una y otra vez, durante cada tortura. Ellos sólo se burlaban sin responder.

—¿Entonces por…? —comenzó el moreno, pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.

—Pero algo sucedió el último día, justo antes de morir… —la hechicera abrió los ojos y en ese preciso instante el espacio adimensional que ocupaban se iluminó por completo con los tonos rojos y amarillos característicos del fuego. Ella ya no dijo más, de modo que Touya prestó mayor atención a la nueva escena que tomaba forma ante ellos. Se sentía como un espectador asistiendo a una película vívida e interactiva, o, mejor dicho, un soñador viviendo la más terrible pesadilla.

Sólo que de algo él estaba muy seguro: esta vez no despertaría de un salto al chocar contra el suelo.

* * *

Ya muy lejos sonaban las bullas de las personas que abarrotaban esa pequeña planicie en despoblado. Muy lejos habían quedado el olor acre y el humo sofocante del fuego ardiendo en cada antorcha que sujetaban sus manos. Muy lejos quedaba también el estrépito del viento surcando entre los árboles y silbando a su alrededor, avivando las llamas más fuertes y apagando las más débiles cual implacable juez. Y, en el mismo rincón de su mente donde todo esto había ido a parar, también se encontraba el dolor de sus cuatro miembros dislocados, las punzadas que le llegaban en oleadas desde sus muñecas fracturadas, y el ardor lacerante de las profundas heridas que marcaban todo el largo de su espalda y enviaban una explosión por su espina dorsal cada vez que, en el más mínimo movimiento de sus ropas adheridas a ellas por la sangre aun coagulándose, éstas se despegaban

Todo había desaparecido en la lejanía, en una negrura que igualaba a la del cielo nublado y sin estrellas que se cernía sobre ellos.

_Pater Noster, _

Abrió los ojos un momento y apenas pudo distinguir algunas cosas. El llanto durante los últimos días los había hinchado considerablemente y nunca volvería a verse en ellos la belleza que alguna vez mostraron, ni siquiera el brillo celeste que los distinguía de entre los demás.

_qui es in caelis._

Aturdida, intentó enfocar algunas imágenes y sin quererlo se removió en su lugar. Al instante el dolor se disparó cuando su espalda en carne viva se talló contra el tronco en el que su cuerpo inutilizado se sostenía por las sogas. Sólo una variación en la curvatura de sus labios apretados y un crispamiento de su ceño dejó entrever su dolor.

—¡No, _Mistress_!

_Sanctificetur nomen Tuum,_

¡Ah, el hermoso sonido del llamado de sus cartas! aún lo oía. Un oído humano común y corriente jamás lo escucharía, pero el lamento de un ser creado a partir de magia no pasaría desapercibido para un mago, menos aún para ella.

Su mirada, que aún se reponía con lentitud, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el llanto de sus amadas criaturas. Sus voces sonaban como una sola, y para sus oídos eran como el tintineo de una campana de cristal próxima a romperse.

_Adveniat Regnum Tuum._

Vio entonces entre la multitud una silueta encapuchada. La tela oscura de su capa cubría la mayor parte de su figura, incluso un poco de su rostro, pero ella podía distinguir bien aquellos ojos azules, claros como un cielo en primavera, mirándola solamente a ella. Descendiendo un poco pudo ver en sus brazos a una criatura diminuta, un gatito blanco de ojos violetas. Podía percibir también el juego de cartas que descansaba en una bolsa interior a la altura de su cintura. Le destrozó el corazón ver la aprehensión con que estos seres la veían, como si quisieran saltar en cualquier momento para sacarla de ahí, como si lentamente se desgarraran por dentro, ahí, frente a ella.

_Fiat voluntas tua, _

—¡No permitiré que lo hagan! —le había clamado el joven con voz temblorosa una vez… No, mil veces al brillar el alba.

—Jane, Mary, Leonor, Elizabeth, Beatriz, Robert… —había contestado ella y en su voz no quedaba un resto de vida—, mi padre… mi madre… todos han muerto. No pude hacer nada por ellos, no voy a hacerlo ahora por mí.

—¡Pero usted no podía hacer nada! —el felino al pie del sillón en el que ella se sentaba rugió y, para su sorpresa, sus ojos brillaban como el cristal, inundados en lágrimas—. ¡Ni siquiera usted sabía lo que pasaría!

—¡Ni siquiera estaba ahí! —argumentó el otro—. ¡No es su culpa, _Mistress_!

_sicut in caelo et in terra._

Sonrió muy débilmente, apenas un levantamiento lamentable en la comisura derecha de sus labios. Al menos aquella discusión cuatro días antes de su muerte había servido para que sus fieles guardianes le hablaran sin guardar sus emociones, como a una verdadera amiga.

Escuchó un grito más, era de sus cartas nuevamente. Vio que el felino se revolcaba entre las manos del varón, intentando liberarse frenéticamente de su abrazo. Le arañó los brazos y clavó sus colmillos en la piel del joven que lo retenía, pero éste no se inmutó.

Suspiró agobiada al comprender lo que aquella reacción desesperada significaba: el hombre ataviado con una capucha a un lado de ella finalmente había prendido fuego a la pira bajo sus pies. No sintió el calor, aún no, sabía muy bien que aquella leña fresca tardaría más en arder.

_Panen nostrum cotidiánum da nobies hódie,_

—¿Entonces se dejará morir así, sin más? — Tenebrae se hincó a su lado y posó su cabeza en su regazo, como un niño abandonado buscando consuelo. Ella acarició sus cabellos de larga seda negra con gentileza. Aquellas nobles criaturas lograban sacar de ella un poco de entereza ante semejante situación. Viendo el desespero que ellas sufrían, ella se daba cuenta de que tendría que ser fuerte. Sus guardianes, incluso sus cartas, no podían verla flaquear frente a su destino. Ellos sentían su dolor, pero no lograban comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo y eso los confundía aún más. Les torturaba el verla sufrir y sus almas lloraban con ella, Tina podía percibirlo perfectamente, pero lo que más les destrozaba era el no entender por qué tenía que ocurrir algo así, por qué los hombres podían llegar a ser tan crueles.

Criaturas inocentes. ¿Había hecho bien al crearlos en medio de un mundo corrompido por la locura?

_Et dimitte nobis débita nostra,_

—Mi familia murió por mi culpa y yo ni siquiera estuve ahí para ayudarlos cuando me necesitaron. Ellos se han ido ahora… no tengo nada más porqué vivir —difícilmente contuvo el sollozo en su garganta. El ángel de alas negras en su regazo se estremeció y alzó su rostro hacia ella. Por primera vez ella pudo distinguir una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Sus ojos reflejaban la más terrible desolación, un alma agonizante.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó con voz trémula—, ¿No somos una razón para vivir?

Tina no pudo más y rompió a llorar, abrazando a su amada criatura. Aquella pregunta, como la de un niño ingenuo y acongojado, había sido para ella como un centenar de dagas acribillando su corazón, desgarrándolo, destruyéndolo por completo. Se separó un poco de él para mirar en sus ojos bellísimos convertidos en un mar de lágrimas y secó ese rastro con ambas manos, como si los ríos que surcaban sus propias mejillas no tuvieran importancia ante los que bajaban por las de _su_ Tenebrae.

—¡Ustedes son la razón por la que resistiré hasta el último aliento! ¡Ustedes son los que me dan fuerza para aceptar mi destino! —balbuceó como pudo con la voz quebrada. Los largos dedos del varón rozaron su mejilla, su rostro, como si quisieran memorizar aquel único tacto, aquel rostro que él amaba, el de la mujer que le amaba dolorosamente y que lo haría todo por él… excepto seguir viviendo.

_Sicut et nos dimittimus debitóribus nostris;_

Las llamas comenzaban a alzarse y a sus lados escuchaba los gritos desgarrados de los hombres que ardían en otras dos hogueras. Un espectáculo triple que entretenía a la multitud socarrona cuyos rostros se deformaban entre el horror de la muerte y el morbo del sufrimiento ajeno.

A su olfato llegaba la pestilencia de su piel chamuscándose. Sólo un olor tan horrible podía describir el horror de consumirse de esa manera. Gruesas gotas de sudor caían sobre sus ojos por el calor infernal, empañándole la vista. Más allá pudo ver que la gatita tiraba zarpazos al cuello de Tenebrae, luchando por zafarse. La piel blanca del muchacho se manchaba de sangre, pero no soltaría a la bestiecilla. Ella le había hecho prometer entre lágrimas que no interferiría, le había hecho jurar también que no dejaría actuar al guardián felino y a las cartas para ayudarla.

—Perdóname, Lux… —miró a la criatura que mordía el cuello de su hermano con fuerza y vio con terror que él lloraba, pero no por las heridas que la gatita le causaba; no, seguramente ni siquiera sentía aquel dolor, así como ella apenas sentía vagamente el calor que quemaba su cuerpo. Nuevamente había hecho llorar a su guardián. Lo último que vería de él serían sus fantásticos orbes celestes sumidos en el llanto y la miseria.

—Perdóname, Tenebrae…

—Miserable, ¿con quién hablas? —se burló el sujeto que la miraba desde abajo, el mismo que había prendido fuego a los maderos—, ¿_Tenebrae_, dices? ¿Es uno de tus dioses, los dioses de la oscuridad de los herejes?

_Et ne nos inducas in tentationem,_

—Tus amigos perjuros chillan de dolor —continuó el hombre, refiriéndose sin duda a los que gimoteaban en las otras hogueras—, ¿por qué tú no? ¿Acaso te ayudan los demonios a los que has entregado tu cuerpo, meretriz blasfema?

Ella lo ignoró. Vagamente lo escuchaba en el fondo, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de sus criaturas que lloraban por ella. Lux aún se agitaba convulsamente entre los brazos de su hermano y las cartas se removían frenéticamente en la bolsa amarrada a su cintura. Vio con mortificación que la gatita comenzaba a transformarse en la imponente bestia que era.

—No —su orden, apenas en un susurro, detuvo la metamorfosis del felino de fino oído, pero no por eso éste dejó de luchar por su liberación.

—¿Aún lo niegas, pérfida mujer? —pero el sujeto había interpretado a su antojo su débil quejido—. Maldita bruja, ni siquiera en la agonía de la muerte te arrepientes de tus pecados.

—¡Por favor _Mistress_! —lloraban las cartas.

—Veamos si piensas igual cuando sepas que quien los ha entregado a ti y a tu familia heresiarca ha sido precisamente uno de los tuyos, uno de los mismos con los que practicaban sus ritos infames todas las noches, invocando demonios y burlándose de la ira del Señor.

_Sed libera nos a malo._

Por primera vez el hombre recibió la atención de la mujer, cuyos ojos se entrecerraban por el intenso dolor que llegaba a lapsos y en oleadas a ella, y cuyos labios se apretaban, probablemente para reprimir los gritos de un humano en el umbral de la muerte. Seguramente aquella joven de belleza demoníaca no tardaría en prorrumpir en llanto y maldiciones, como lo hacían todos los demás hombres que en el fuego regresaban a su estado primitivo, como el de un bebé llorón e indefenso.

—¿Quién? —musitó ella. Su corazón, que ya parecía muerto desde hacía días, latió una vez más con fuerza, como si la sangre ardiente (no solamente por el incendio que sufría su cuerpo, sino por ese nuevo soplo de ira) fluyera en él con renovados bríos, un último impulso. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su cerebro se dormía lentamente a falta de oxígeno, su cuerpo, inútil ya, se paralizaba y sus pulmones difícilmente funcionaban por los gases tóxicos que los impregnaban. Su vista se nubló y ya no pudo contemplar por mucho tiempo el rostro de su ejecutor.

Si pudiera, se juró, utilizaría lo poco que le quedaba de vida para vengarse de aquel que la había traicionado de manera tan vil, del desgraciado que había clavado una espada implacable y traicionera en las espaldas de su familia, de todo cuanto ella amaba. Si pudiera, se repitió, volvería del mismo infierno para ver correr la sangre del miserable y de todo cuanto él amara; sangre y lágrimas por igual, como había ocurrido en su venganza con aquellos que habían torturado y asesinado a su familia entera. Una vida de sufrimiento por cada lágrima que ella y los suyos habían derramado, por cada gota que sus cuerpos habían sangrado hasta la expiración.

Las cuerdas que la sujetaban cedieron ante el fuego y su cuerpo cayó, exánime, directamente sobre la leña y sus llamas abrasivas.

—Era un cobarde, como todos ustedes que se esconden día y noche del brazo justo del Señor. Los delató a todos y se marchó, huyó para refugiarse en alguna tierra sacrílega de oriente.

"_¿Quién?"_ preguntó su cerebro aturdido.

—Se escabulló de nuestras manos antes de que pudiéramos atraparlo y hacerle pagar por sus crímenes. Se burló de nosotros, un verdadero demonio, Clow Reed de Londres.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron por última vez y lo único que vio fueron llamas rodeándola, devorándola.

—¡_Mistress_!

Traición.

—Clow… —aquel nombre maldito fue lo último que pronunciaron sus quemados labios rencorosos esa noche fatídica y negra mientras las llamas consumían sus últimos gramos de vida ante la vista horrorizada de los dos inocentes guardianes que a partir de ese momento conocerían el ultraje de la muerte frente a sus ojos inmortales.

Pero Traición con Traición se paga…

_Amén._

_Continuará…_

* * *

**(1) Douli: **Sombrero tradicional chino en forma de cono.

**(2) Lung Ching: **Una variedad de té dulce. Significa Pozo del Dragón y es utilizada por los monjes chinos desde la antigüedad

**(3) Shenyi: **traje típico chino de mangas largas, consistente en una falda y una túnica, ambos cosidos.

**(4) Yu Xiang Rou Si: **carne con sabor a pescado, es uno de los platillos clásicos de la comida china del tipo Sichuan (denominada así por su lugar de origen), en donde muchos platillos tienen sabor a pescado picante, a pesar de no serlo.

**(5) Cazadores de brujas. **Una vez se disolvió la Inquisición, un nuevo proceso inició en Europa y parte de América al término de la Edad Media. A menudo bastaban simples rumores o denuncias para someter al sospechoso al "proceso", que usualmente terminaba en confesiones falsas por parte del procesado a raíz de una larga tortura. Durante este período, eran los cazadores de brujas los encargados de encontrarlas y llevarlas ante la justicia.

_**Notas de la autora. **__Muchas dudas se habrán aclarado (y otras nacido). Alguna notará que he decidido cambiar muchas cosas en este capítulo, especialmente en cuanto a la relación de Tina con el inocente Tenebrae. ¿Por qué? Todo tiene su razón. _

_Confieso que éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Simplemente adoro la escena final. Es terrible, pero también es uno de los puntos culminantes de esta historia. Aquí vemos mucho sobre Tina y sus razones para hacer lo que hace. Si estuviera en su lugar, creo que haría lo mismo. ¿Qué hará Touya después de ver esto? ¿Qué harían ustedes?_

_Sí, es muy triste que una amistad tan profunda termine de esta manera. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y aprovecho para hacer publicidad a un par de bellísimos dibujos que mi estimada BansheeSoel ha hecho sobre el capítulo pasado. ¡Soy la autora más feliz del mundo con semejantes regalitos que me hacen! Pueden encontrar estas bellezas en su página de DeviantArt (BansheeSoel) bajo la carpeta de Moonlight Sonata. Tampoco olviden pasarse por mi DeviantArt (IsisTemptation) si les interesa ver mis fanarts de esta historia (aunque no los he actualizado mucho) o buscarme en Facebook (Isis Temp)._

_Hasta la próxima!_


	18. Ruptura

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**XVIII**

**Ruptura**

_Te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._

José Ángel Buesa

Era un alivio la paz que se apoderaba del pueblo cuando la noche lo envolvía por completo. El aire acariciaba su piel en un suave soplo y la luna iluminaba las copas de los árboles y los techos de las casas con una luz fantasmal.

—Un día más —miró al astro nocturno con cierta burla. Pronto sería Luna Llena. Era bella, cierto, pero el sólo hecho de que su contraparte la amara tanto le provocaba odiarla a profundidad. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que pasaría ese día.

Bufó con fastidio y desde su posición, sobre el techo de la casa, observó los alrededores con aburrimiento. Si pudiera, si al menos no tuviera un "contrato" que cumplir (pues eso era precisamente lo que para él significaba tener que proteger a la Señora de las Cartas), se marcharía de ese lugar y de toda compañía humana para siempre. Lo único para lo que servían los humanos, en su opinión, era para jugar con ellos a placer… aunque también era fácil aburrirse de eso.

En éstos y más pensamientos se encontraba Ankoku cuando el sonido de unos pasos en el jardín lo interrumpió. Sus ojos gatunos (además de su más básica lógica) le permitieron identificar enseguida a la figura que apareció entonces debajo de él. También vio sin dificultad alguna los rastros húmedos que un llanto reciente había marcado en aquel rostro terso. Algo en su interior se movió y tampoco le costó trabajo saber lo que era.

"_¿Estás preocupado por tu querida ama, Yue-kun?"_ se burló de su otro yo. Sin nada mejor que hacer, decidió esperar a ver qué hacía la joven humana.

—No dejaré que también te lleves a Tomoyo, Tina —escuchó entonces que ella hablaba en un susurro. Ankoku se preguntó por qué hablaba de su amiga, pero prefirió no darle mucha importancia. Seguramente la mujer había tenido otra de sus pesadillas, mismas que a su contraparte tanto preocupaban. Esa chica siempre murmuraba cosas extrañas entre sueños o cuando despertaba abruptamente a causa de ellos.

De pronto ella se volvió hacia él y, aunque era casi imposible para el ojo humano detectar su oscura silueta sobre el tejado en mitad de la noche, lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo había sabido que él estaba ahí? "_Ah, cierto…"_ Ankoku casi tuvo que reírse de sí mismo, "_ella_ _puede sentir mi presencia."_

—Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí afuera —Sakura intentó apartar las lágrimas de sus mejillas con movimientos torpes de sus manos—. ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

—No lo necesito —contestó él de brazos cruzados.

—¿Puedo acompañarte un momento? —con su mirada felina vio en el par de esmeraldas de la castaña un destello de tristeza, soledad y desesperación.

—"_Tú conoces muy bien esos sentimientos, ¿o me equivoco?"_ —esa voz se alzó desde lo más recóndito de su cabeza. Maldición, pensó Ankoku y miró nuevamente hacia la luna. Era un fastidio que Yue siguiera hablándole de emociones. Como si _él_ las tuviera…

—¿Ankoku? —insistió la joven ante la falta de respuesta. El varón se encogió de hombros, cosa que ella tomó como una respuesta afirmativa. Así pues, Sakura subió ágilmente para sentarse a su lado, luego de lo cual ambos permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos.

—Hoy volví a tener esa pesadilla —habló ella de pronto—, y esta vez Tomoyo estaba ahí… —su voz tembló y Ankoku percibió que se mordía el labio.

—¿Por qué te preocupa eso? —habló él con indiferencia, aunque de inmediato se reprochó. A él simplemente no debería importarle eso. Sakura también pareció notarlo, pues lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

—Ella… se despedía de mí, como si nunca más fuéramos a vernos, como si estuviera… muriendo —no pudo ahogar un sollozo. Yue se estremeció dentro de Ankoku y éste lo percibió. Se irguió entonces y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Eres humana, por eso no me extraña que seas tan estúpida. Para los humanos las despedidas son siempre una tragedia, pero eso no quiere decir que esa chica vaya a morir.

Creyó que la chica se callaría con eso, pero no fue así.

—Es cierto —reflexionó Sakura—, Tomoyo es una cantante, así que mi sueño quizás significa que ella volverá a irse de gira. Ella no tiene nada que ver con Tina, así que no tiene por qué quedarse aquí. Además… —tomó aire y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa—, aunque me dolerá que se vaya, prefiero eso a perderla para siempre. Gracias, Ankoku.

El ángel oscuro frunció el ceño, confundido. ¿Por qué ella le sonreía a… _él_? ¿Qué había hecho mal para obtener semejante resultado? Nunca nadie le había sonreído a él, el Hijo de la Luna Nueva, el que vive entre las sombras. Esa mujer estaba loca.

—"_¿Te sorprende saber que eres capaz de consolar a alguien?" —_Yue, ahí estaba otra vez.

"_No seas ridículo"_

—"_Ahora eres tú quien no me puede engañar a mí. Yo también conozco esa sensación; la tuve durante mucho tiempo"_ —insistió el otro. Ankoku decidió ignorarlo.

"_Qué necio te vuelves cuando se acerca la luna llena" _y sin decir más sacó sus largas alas negras y levantó el vuelo, alejándose de la humana y concentrándose en el aire a su alrededor para acallar a su débil y molesto otro yo.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos el mundo no apareció ante ella instantáneamente, sino que fue dibujándose lentamente, como si proviniera desde las sombras para llegar y descubrirse a sí mismo como lo hacen los grandes misterios de la vida.

No tuvo idea de dónde estaba, ni siquiera cuando finalmente pudo ver a detalle el cuarto iluminado por la intensa luz naranja del atardecer. Un único pensamiento llegó a su cabeza en ese momento:

"_Sigo viva."_

Era irónico que dos palabras tan sencillas y usualmente fabulosas significaran algo tan terrible para ella. No tenía por qué estar ahí, dondequiera que fuera, ella simplemente no debería existir más.

Miró hacia un lado y fue sólo entonces que notó las siluetas de dos hombres sentados a ambas orillas del sofá que se extendía contra la pared. Uno, de melena café y algo alborotada, leía con marcado interés una carpeta tendida sobre sus rodillas entrecruzadas. El otro, de cabellos plúmbeos atados en una coleta, se mantenía totalmente inmóvil contra el respaldo, ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados. Ambos voltearon con presteza en el instante en el que ella se removió un poco.

—¡Tomoyo-sama! —exclamó el segundo mientras el primero emitía un pesado suspiro de alivio. Antes de darse cuenta los dos estuvieron a su lado.

—Li-kun —miró a su buen amigo evitando toparse con la mirada ansiosa de su fiel guardaespaldas—, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Salvándote la vida. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Tengo náuseas —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. En realidad, sentía que el mundo entero quería salir por su garganta en una dolorosa contorsión.

—Puedo apostarlo. No te preocupes, con el tiempo desaparecerá la sensación de náusea —habló Syaoran sin muchos ánimos. A continuación se dirigió al otro hombre—. Bree-san, si no le molesta, necesito hablar con Daidouji-san un momento.

El aludido contempló con ansiedad a la joven sin lograr encontrar sus ojos violetas, concentrados en el chino. Con su fracaso a cuestas, salió de la habitación sin mucho convencimiento.

—¿Me puedes decir por qué hiciste algo así? —habló Li en el instante en el que los pasos del otro dejaron de escucharse al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Y por qué tu guardaespaldas dice que no es la primera vez? ¿Qué significa todo esto, Daidouji-san, y cómo es que hasta ahora no habíamos sabido nada de eso? —la contempló con una mezcla de confusión, ira, miedo y preocupación. Tomoyo no recordaba haber visto esa mirada dirigida a otra persona que no fuera Sakura—. Dime algo, por favor, dime al menos por qué Bree-san insistió tanto en que no debía informar a nadie sobre esto.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas a tal grado que era realmente difícil comprender el significado de cada palabra que había dicho su amigo. Tuvo que unirlas pieza por pieza en oraciones completas y luego interpretar lo que éstas querían decir.

—Por favor, Tomoyo, dime que en realidad no querías hacer algo tan estúpido —le rogó Syaoran, pero ella no podía mentirle a una mirada tan sincera y consternada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Syaoran bufó con desesperación ante su evasión.

—Una semana. Estabas prácticamente muerta cuando llegaste y no fue fácil contrarrestar la droga que habías tomado sin saber de qué se trataba. Anduvimos a ciegas durante días y tuvimos que hacerte varias pruebas hasta que encontramos el reactivo y…

—¿No lo sabe nadie más?

Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Aunque Sakura nunca me lo hubiera perdonado si no hubieras despertado.

Prácticamente no había dormido en toda la semana a causa de eso. Durante sus descansos en el hospital se dirigía inmediatamente a la recámara de la mujer, y no se había atrevido a visitar a su novia, no tenía cara para verla y ocultarle algo así.

—Voy a revisarte. Tus signos vitales han estado estables desde ayer, pero no quiero dar nada por sentado, aunque aún es imposible saber hasta qué grado el niño puede resultar dañado.

Tomoyo no hizo movimiento alguno cuando empezó a revisar sus pupilas y demás. Era tal su parsimonia que Li casi hubo terminado cuando finalmente ella se volvió para verlo en un movimiento imprevisto.

—¿El niño? —parpadeó con confusión.

—Sí, el… —Li se detuvo para observarla un momento. Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de asombro; el mismo asombro que se había visto en ellos un par de días atrás, cuando se había enterado de lo mismo que ella parecía desconocer.

—¿Li-kun? —repitió ella con nerviosismo frente a su repentino mutis. Syaoran dejó sus instrumentos sobre la mesa.

—Pues… tuvimos que hacerte diversos exámenes para conocer tu estado y saber cómo proceder. No teníamos idea de con qué estábamos tratando, pero gracias a eso encontramos algo más que el agente tóxico… —y la chica tembló ante la mirada reveladora del varón—. Tomoyo, estás embarazada.

* * *

El silencio era abrumador en un lugar como ése, y sin embargo ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo. Era como si todo y nada se hubiera dicho entre ellos. En realidad así era: habían compartido bastantes secretos (una vida entera, de hecho), sin necesidad de hablar sobre ello.

Touya miró a Tina. Todo había quedado en completa oscuridad y silencio después de que el fuego se desvaneció, pero aún retumbaban las últimas palabras del verdugo en el aire:

"_Clow Reed de Londres"_

¿Realmente él era el culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo? Touya no se atrevía a creerlo. De hecho, no se atrevía a creer _nada_. Lo único que sabía es que _alguien_ era culpable de la muerte de su padre y el sufrimiento de su hermana, y que ese alguien debía pagar por ello. Esa mujer lo había hecho, _esa_ mujer había asesinado a su padre frente a sus propios ojos, pero… Resultaba tan difícil odiar y culpar totalmente a la joven que lloraba en silencio con la cabeza volteada hacia otro lado, esperando inútilmente que él no la descubriera. Esa joven había perdido a toda su familia, había sido traicionada y tenido una muerte que él no desearía ni a su peor enemigo, todo al mismo tiempo, todo con la misma injusticia con la que Fujitaka había muerto. Esa joven había esperado siglos para obtener una venganza. ¿No habría hecho él lo mismo para vengar a su familia?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mostraste toda tu vida?

Tina suspiró y se volvió hacia él con la mirada más cansada y triste que él había visto jamás. Era increíble cómo el azul de sus ojos había cambiado desde el más profundo rencor hasta llegar a eso: derrota.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa melancólica—, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho —su triste mirada lo estremeció—. ¿Sabes? Ahora comprendo por qué Tomoyo-san se enamoró de ti.

Touya guardó silencio un momento sin saber realmente qué decir. Sólo después de unos minutos pudo hablar y cambiar de tema.

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto. No puedes seguir matando gente, no es lo que tú quieres.

Tina no contestó.

* * *

"_Interesante"_ fue lo único que pensó cuando vio la enorme mancha de sangre seca en el piso de una de las habitaciones superiores. No sabía siquiera por qué alguien como él estaba en ese lugar. No le importaba en absoluto lo que pudiera pasarle a la dueña de la casa, y sin embargo ahí estaba. Seguramente era culpa de Yue, que no había dejado de fastidiarlo con su inquietud respecto a la mejor amiga de su Protegida.

—Bueno, parece que aquí mataron a alguien, pero no hay cuerpo ni señales de lucha. Raro —se sonrió sabiendo de antemano el efecto que semejante declaración tendría en su _querida_ contraparte—. ¿Crees que debamos decirle a tu querida Señora, Yue-kun? —alzó una ceja con ironía.

—"_No seas tonto, no me engañas fingiendo que todo esto te causa gracia"_ —fue la respuesta inesperada—. _"Al menos puedo percibir perfectamente que tienes mucha curiosidad al respecto"_ —apretando los dientes, Ankoku salió de la habitación por la ventana (como había entrado) y se preparó para emprender el vuelo, siendo detenido solamente por una voz que le hablaba casi en un susurro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —al mirar hacia arriba vio, sujeta al tejado con afiladas garras y en una posición no del todo natural para un gato, a la guepardo cómplice de Tina. A pesar de la sorpresa, su rostro permaneció inmutable.

—Lo mismo debería preguntar yo. ¿Por qué a tu ama le interesa esta chica? —alzó una ceja—. No te molestes en negarlo, si no fuera así no estarías aquí.

—Eso no te importa.

Ankoku no hizo caso a esto y continuó:

—¿Dónde está Daidouji-san? ¿A dónde se la llevaron?

—Olvídalo, no es necesario buscarla… —Lux abrió sus alas y sus ojos violetas brillaron con malicia—. Daidouji-san está muerta —y con la misma facilidad con que estas palabras habían salido de su hocico, la gatita se elevó y voló en dirección sur.

"_Muerta"_ Ankoku entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

—"_Sakura va a estar destrozada…"_ —se lamentó esa voz en su interior. Ankoku dejó escapar una risa.

—No haces más que pensar en tu ama, eres demasiado aburrido e ingenuo —miró a la felina que ahora parecía un simple punto en el horizonte—. Yo no le creo a ese animal; ellos y su Señora no son más que un montón de exhibicionistas. Si en verdad hubieran matado a Daidouji-san, no lo habrían hecho con tanta discreción.

—"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_ —oh, esa sensación era fabulosa: Yue estaba intrigado.

—Que esa gata se equivoca si realmente piensa que soy tan idiota como… _tú_ —se lamió el labio superior con deleite—. Quiero saber qué es lo que ese trío está planeando —antes de terminar la frase ya estaba en el aire, siguiendo desde lejos y en bajo vuelo a la mascota de Tina para evitar ser descubierto, aunque importándole realmente poco ser visto por los seres humanos, cosa que siempre tenía a Yue con cuidado.

* * *

—¿Se puede saber qué llevas ahí? —inquirió el diminuto animalito desde la oscuridad cuando vio pasar a la mujer que tarareaba una canción y contoneaba alegremente las caderas al andar con una charola en su mano derecha.

—Tarta de manzana, recién salida del horno —sonrió ella con satisfacción—. La hice para Eriol, porque parece muy triste estos días. Quizás sólo necesita un poco de dulce, como tú, Spi, que siempre estás amargado porque no comes dulces —se burló de la bestiecilla y continuó con su camino, o lo intentó, pues su compañero la llamó de nueva cuenta.

—Si puedes, también convéncelo de que duerma un poco. Estoy seguro de que no ha dormido en días. No sale de ese cuarto y por la noche la luz está siempre encendida.

Nakuru suspiró.

—No sé qué es lo que le pasa. ¿Crees que esté buscando algo para acabar de una vez por todas con esa bruja?

Spinel-Sun meneó la cabeza con aflicción.

—No lo sé, pero parece que es algo más que eso. Es muy difícil decirlo, nunca lo había visto así.

—Yo tampoco, pero… —Nakuru calló cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió detrás de ella. Ambos se asomaron para ver al joven que salía de ella.

—Intenten ser más discretos la próxima vez que estén hablando de mí —habló Eriol con cara de pocos amigos para luego pasar a su lado sin mediar palabra y encaminarse a la puerta de entrada.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A donde sea —contestó en un murmullo antes de desaparecer de sus vistas.

—Definitivamente… —habló la guardiana con tristeza— Eriol ya no es el mismo de antes.

* * *

Estaba irritado, claro que estaba irritado, y todo era culpa de ese absurdo astro redondo que brillaba en el cielo. Sin embargo su semblante conseguía permanecer tranquilo. En su mirada se percibía cierto enfado, pero eso era cosa de todos los días, de modo que nadie podía saber la magnitud de sus pensamientos… excepto _él_.

—"_Tienes mi lugar, tienes lo que siempre quisiste tener, puedes moverte libremente y hacer cuanto quieras, pero lo único en lo que piensas es en lo mucho que nos odias, a mí, a Clow, a Sakura… ¿Para eso querías estar en este mundo?"_

Ankoku entornó los ojos.

—"_No entiendo por qué hiciste todo eso, ¿por qué me salvaste la vida?"_ —Yue parecía un poco molesto, o quizás sólo harto—, _"¿Por qué te empeñaste tanto en convencerme de que debía permanecer al lado de Sakura?"_

La respuesta era muy sencilla.

"_Nadie te conoce mejor que yo, Yue-kun. Quería que tuvieras lo mejor, lo que mereces..."_

—"_Para quitármelo"_.

Ankoku se sonrió. Definitivamente nadie lo conocía mejor que Yue.

—"_¿Por qué me odias tanto?"_

"_Porque…"_

—Ankoku —la voz de Sakura en el jardín le interrumpió—, ya está lista la cena, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

El interpelado se volvió para mirarla de tal forma que la joven dio inconscientemente un paso atrás.

—¿Acaso nunca entenderás que no soy uno de ustedes, que no necesito alimentarme con esa inmundicia que llamas comida? —estaba francamente fastidiado. ¿No era suficiente con tener que soportar la presencia de la Luna Llena en el cielo? No, al parecer también tenía que sufrir la repetitiva terquedad de la Señora de las Cartas, que día con día insistía en invitarlo a cenar.

—Yo… lo siento —Sakura tragó saliva. Normalmente Ankoku se comportaba indiferente a ella. Nunca la había mirado de esa manera, como si no pudiera contener su odio hacia ella. En algún lugar de su mente había guardado la esperanza de que en realidad él no la aborreciera, pero en ese instante todo se desvaneció—. Yo… no sabía que…

—Claro que no lo sabías, eres demasiado estúpida. No puedo entender por qué Yue te aceptó como su maestra. No eres más que una humana torpe y débil —Ankoku se acercó a ella, decidido a no detenerse en esta ocasión—. ¿Realmente entiendes que Yue, las cartas y Kerberos casi mueren por tu culpa? Mírate: tu propio padre está muerto gracias a ti y aun así lo único que puedes hacer es preparar la cena y llorar de noche. Eres un verdadero fastidio —clavó sus clarísimos ojos lilas en ella atravesándola con ese par de dagas frías como el hielo.

—A-Anko… —Sakura sintió que se ahogaba.

—Es la verdad, _Sa-ku-ra_ —pronunció su nombre como si estuviera escupiendo un veneno que le quemara la garganta—, eres lo peor que pudo ocurrirle a las cartas, a Kerberos, a Yue y a mí.

Sakura se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que pudo probar el sabor metálico de su sangre. Se sentía paralizada, sus manos temblaban y le dolía el pecho como si fuera comprimido por el peso del universo, el peso de saber que Ankoku tenía razón. Su padre había muerto por _su_ culpa, y sus amigos corrían peligro tan sólo por el hecho de estar con ella. Incluso había puesto en terrible peligro de extinción a sus amadas criaturas, todo por ser… ella, por ser tan infantil, por no haber comprendido nunca el peligro que significaba ser quien era ella ni actuar en consecuencia. Sus piernas se estremecieron y en ese justo momento pudo sentir que un poco de movilidad volvía a su cuerpo. Entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer…

Ankoku se sintió _casi_ dichoso al ver cómo la mujer entraba corriendo a la casa, e incluso pudo olfatear el aroma de la sal en sus lágrimas. Casi saboreó también la ira de Yue dentro de él. Lamentablemente sólo pudo disfrutar de ello un par de segundos, aunque eso también lo había previsto…

* * *

—¡Oh, maravilla! —la diminuta bestia amarilla entró a la cocina revoloteando con gozo—. ¿Acaso es esto lo que creo que es? —olisqueó el estofado recién hecho que se presentaba con todo esplendor ante sus ojos. La tentación era demasiado grande para él, eso debería de saberlo Sakura y pensarlo dos veces antes de dejar algo así sobre la barra de la cocina. ¿Esperar o no esperar? Ésa era la cuestión. Lamentablemente la Imponente Bestia del Sello (es decir, él) era demasiado considerada y tenía modales _intachables._

En ese momento escuchó claramente cómo la joven mujer cruzaba la puerta de entrada y corría por el pasillo para finalmente subir las escaleras a toda prisa. Probablemente había olvidado hacer una llamada que tenía pendiente, lo que significaba que la cena tardaría un poco más en ser servida.

—Tendré que esperar… —pero después de unos segundos Kero se sentía morir y decidió salir a buscar a su ama para comer juntos—. Saku… —intentó llamarla al llegar al pasillo, pero justo en ese instante una silueta blanca pasó volando a su lado, derrumbando en su camino un florero y el teléfono de la mesilla, los cuales no resistieron el batir de sus alas.

Kero, tomado totalmente por sorpresa, también había sufrido las consecuencias y se descubrió a sí mismo estrellado contra la pared, con la cabeza dando vueltas.

—¿Yu-Yue?

* * *

Sakura se quedó de pie frente a la ventana. Miraba a través de ella la noche que avanzaba con lentitud. Sobre la mesa a su lado estaban las cartas que había heredado un día cualquiera, cuando por error había abierto un libro que quizás nunca debió abrir, cuando aceptó una misión que probablemente nunca debió haber aceptado.

"…_eres lo peor que pudo ocurrirle a las cartas, a Kerberos, a Yue y a mí"_

Ankoku era el único que se había atrevido a decirle lo que otros habían callado. ¿Cómo una persona tan cobarde podía cargar con semejante responsabilidad? Ni siquiera había podido conseguir todas las cartas por sí misma. Syaoran, Kerberos, e incluso Tomoyo, sin entrenamiento ni magia alguna, la habían ayudado. A la hora del juicio final, Kaho Mizuki también tuvo que intervenir tras su primer fallo para darle una segunda oportunidad, y ahora… ahora ya no era una niña, pero seguía siendo tan débil que sus acciones habían incluido no sólo a su hermano, sino también a su padre.

"…_aun así lo único que puedes hacer es preparar la cena y llorar de noche"._

Enjugó sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa en un movimiento brusco y desesperado. Ya no debía llorar más, eso no lo habría querido su padre, ni su hermano, ni tampoco sus amigos, su novio, o las criaturas que de Clow había heredado.

—No es justo para ellos —se dijo con voz apagada.

—Tampoco para ti —una voz gentil habló desde la puerta, _ésa _que tanto había extrañado. Ella se volvió al instante, incapaz de creerlo.

—¡Yue…! —estaba tan emocionada por verlo lo único que podía pronunciar era su nombre. El aludido la miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Finalmente estaba ahí, ante _sus_ ojos, finalmente podía verla y ella a él. Estaba furioso hacía tan sólo unos segundos por la impertinencia de su otro yo, pero ahora esos ojos esmeraldas lograban calmarlo casi por completo, o probablemente lo alteraban aún más, sólo que de una manera muy diferente. Ankoku había hecho llorar a su ama, eso jamás se lo perdonaría, aunque sabía la razón por la que su contraparte había osado hacer semejante cosa: Ankoku no podía irse con las manos vacías sabiendo que Yue podría recuperar su cuerpo y un atisbo de libertad durante la Luna Llena. Incapaz de hablar, Sakura se apresuró a abrazarlo, impulsada por la necesidad de comprobar que realmente no lo estaba soñando. Yue sintió su calidez y se preguntó si acaso ella lograría sentir lo mismo. ¿Podría una criatura _artificial_ como él emanar semejante ternura? Probablemente no, pero Sakura no se apartaba de él sino todo lo contrario: lo apretaba a cada segundo con más fuerzas, con sus brazos delgados alrededor de su figura y su rostro oculto entre su pecho. Yue la tomó también entre sus brazos y la envolvió con sus alas en un instinto protector.

—No dejes que _él_ te lastime. No debes creerle una sola palabra.

—Pero es cierto —ella le miró y en sus ojos verdes parecía nacer el dolor del condenado—. Desde el momento en el que recibí las cartas siempre he dependido de la ayuda de los demás. No puedo manejar esto sola…

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Sorprendida, Sakura contempló a su guardián, conmoviéndose con la consternación que veía en sus orbes violetas.

—Para eso estamos aquí, para no dejarte sola —explicó removiendo uno de sus mechones castaños—, Kerberos y yo no somos únicamente los guardianes de las cartas. En realidad, Clow no necesitaba crearnos; él podía arreglar un futuro para las cartas sin necesidad de nosotros. Al principio yo también creía que ésa era la razón por la que nos había creado, pero después comprendí que no eran las cartas las que necesitaban compañía, sino él.

—¿Clow-san? —parpadeó ella. Yue asintió.

—No tenía familia, no tenía a nadie. Nunca dijo nada al respecto, pero estoy seguro de que él también necesitaba de nosotros como nosotros de él.

—¿Quieres decir que Clow-san…?

—Lo que quiero decir es… —la interrumpió Yue, rozando su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos sin darse realmente cuenta de lo que hacía—, que nadie puede cargar con esto por sí solo. Si no puedes hacerlo, eso no te convierte en una persona débil. Era mi responsabilidad escoger al mejor heredero para las cartas, y no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Tampoco Kerberos ni las cartas lo hacen.

—Pero yo dudé, por eso estuvieron a punto de desaparecer y…

—Tienes derecho a dudar también. Después de todo es algo que tú nunca elegiste hacer en un principio. Sin embargo tuviste la oportunidad de llevar una vida "normal" y entonces nos elegiste a nosotros —su mirada se suavizó con una tímida sonrisa—. Fue un honor para nosotros que nos permitieras continuar a tu lado.

Era imposible, para cualquier cosa que ella dijera Yue tenía una respuesta que ella no podía contrarrestar. Sin embargo gracias a ello Sakura se sintió mejor. Además, era cierto que Ankoku lo único que buscaba era lastimarla como Yue había dicho, y no sólo lo había conseguido, sino que seguía haciéndolo, pues por causa suya Sakura no podía apreciar realmente la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo: Yue estaba de vuelta.

El rostro de su ama cambió y Yue lo notó, pero no tuvo oportunidad de descubrir la razón, pues al instante ella lo abrazó con más fuerza y comenzó a sollozar contra su pecho. Preocupado, él la apretó contra sí y acarició su cabello. Se sintió desdichado por no poder hacer nada por ella.

—Gracias —lo sorprendió ella y levantó la cabeza hacia él. Sólo entonces la criatura pudo comprobar que la chica sonreía.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cumplir tu promesa, por estar aquí hoy —Sakura se alzó sobre las puntillas de los pies y estiró el cuello hasta conseguir darle un beso en la mejilla. Ese simple roce, pensó Yue, era como él recordaba el soplo del viento en una cálida tarde de verano en China.

—No voy a permitir que nadie te lastime, ni siquiera Ankoku —habló él con determinación y Sakura sonrió con cierta melancolía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?

Yue comprendió entonces lo que quería decir: él ya no era dueño de su propio cuerpo, ¿cómo podría protegerla si era otro quien podía moverse a través de él? Sólo una noche cada luna llena, ni siquiera el tiempo suficiente para intentar reparar todo el daño que su otro yo era capaz de hacer en el intermedio.

—Sólo unas horas, hasta el amanecer —admitió. Sin embargo, inesperadamente Sakura sonrió.

—Entonces tenemos que apurarnos. ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?

Yue secó con ambos pulgares el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas rosadas.

—Sí.

Eso era suficiente para ensanchar la sonrisa de Sakura, quien tomó su mano al tiempo que abría la puerta y se apresuró a salir al pasillo halando al Hijo de la Luna tras de sí.

* * *

Entró a su habitación después de la cena. Tras la insistencia de Spinel y Nakuru había tenido que acompañarlos en esta ocasión a la mesa, preocupados como estaban gracias a su extraño comportamiento a lo largo de los últimos días.

Tenía que concederle algo de razón a su guardiana: estaba cansado. Ya había cavilado mucho (quizá demasiado), a lo largo del día. No sólo lo que correspondía a Tina y Sakura, sino a la misma Tomoyo. Simplemente aún no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero considerando la situación bien podría volverse loco antes de encontrar una respuesta.

Éstos eran los pensamientos de Eriol cuando de pronto notó la presencia de un sobre en su mesa de dormir. Intrigado y suspicaz se acercó y lo tomó entre sus manos. Apenas hacía unas semanas que se habían mudado a ese departamento, por lo que al buzón no llegaban más que ofertas y propaganda. Si acaso una carta hubiera llegado, Nakuru se lo habría informado al instante. Abrió, pues, el sobre y sacó de él una nota escrita en una hoja sencilla, pero con una letra muy delicada. La nota decía así:

"_Lo siento, lo intenté._

_Si aún queda esperanza, no volverás a saber de mí._

_Adiós."_

Corta y prácticamente impersonal. Sin embargo Eriol pudo reconocer perfectamente al autor de la carta no firmada y esto movió algo muy profundo en sus entrañas pese a que intentó en vano no dejarse afectar por ella. Además estaba la cuestión del mensajero, pues definitivamente Nakuru no habría mantenido en secreto una visita de ella. ¿Quién había logrado escabullirse en la mansión sin haber sido percibido por él o alguno de sus guardianes?

—Tomoyo… ¿qué estás pensando hacer? —preguntó a la oscuridad.

* * *

Era bello pasear por las calles de Tomoeda, pero sin duda era aún más bello poder admirarla desde un ángulo diferente, desde lo alto de una de las colinas que la rodeaban. Habían llegado ahí de alguna manera, simplemente caminando durante toda la noche, platicando a momentos y disfrutando del agradable silencio otras veces. Ahora descansaban sentados tranquilamente sobre el césped, con las luces de la ciudad a sus pies. El cielo claro ya se vislumbraba en el horizonte. Faltaban pocos minutos para el amanecer.

Sakura nunca le había tenido tanto miedo al amanecer. Extrañaba a Yue todo el tiempo, y sabía que Kero también lo hacía; de otra manera no los habría acompañado la noche entera. Hace tiempo que no lo veía reír tanto y eso también la alegraba mucho; había olvidado cómo eran esos momentos tan aparentemente sencillos y ahora tan raros. Kero había intentado jugarle mil bromas a Yue, aunque el guardián jamás se dejaba llevar por ellas. Cualquiera pensaría que esa pasividad del ángel era auténtico fastidio, pero ella y la Bestia del Sello lo conocían muy bien como para juzgarlo de una manera tan frívola.

Ahora Kero dormitaba en su bolsa agotado después de una noche en vela y ella estaba francamente exhausta también, pero no quería cerrar los ojos y despertar para descubrir que Yue se había ido de su lado. Desde la muerte de su padre, Sakura no había hablado por tanto tiempo ni disfrutado tanto la presencia de alguien más, ni siquiera la de su prometido (lo cual no dejaba de lamentar, pues no era justo para Syaoran). Era esa aura mágica que sólo Yue parecía tener, que la tranquilizaba y era capaz de apartar cualquier temor de ella… _casi_.

Miró al Hijo de la Luna. Aún había un miedo contra el que él no podía hacer nada: perderlo después del alba. Pasando saliva Sakura echó un vistazo al horizonte; el amanecer estaba casi sobre ellos. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, apretó con fuerza la mano de su guardián.

—Tranquila —pero al mismo tiempo que le decía esto, Yue no quería admitir frente a ella que él se sentía igualmente inquieto. Pensaba en los horrores que Ankoku sería capaz de causar a su regreso.

—¿No hay nada que…?

—No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo —adelantó Yue. Sakura bajó los ojos nuevamente. Conmovido por la tristeza que envolvía a su ama, Yue apretó su mano también en señal de silencioso apoyo y con la otra tomó su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo—. Todo estará bien, no lo olvides.

Pero Sakura no podía creer ya en esas palabras. No era capaz de decir adiós, de modo que abrazó con fuerza a la criatura, quien le devolvió el abrazo sin detenerse a meditarlo.

Yue aspiró el aroma de su cabello y lo guardó en un rincón de su memoria. Aún a través de los siglos seguía recordando la fragancia del jardín de Clow y el olor de su creador, y de esa misma manera quería retener para sí el recuerdo de su ama. No sabía cuándo volvería a verla, no sabía lo que podría pasar antes de la siguiente luna llena, aunque tampoco quería pensar en ello.

Sakura plantó un suave beso en la mejilla de la criatura y él la contempló con y arrobo durante unos segundos antes de atreverse a acercarse nuevamente a la joven y sentir la calidez de sus labios rosados. Ella se sobresaltó ligeramente al inicio y él lo notó en su mirada, quizá tan sorprendida como la suya, pero luego sus ojos esmeraldas se fueron cerrando poco a poco y él la imitó para poder sentir plenamente esa corriente de electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo. No duró mucho tiempo, o al menos eso les pareció a los dos, y cuando se separaron Sakura sintió su pecho estallar; el corazón le latía con el estrépito y la velocidad de una manada de caballos salvajes. Era un palpitar tan intenso que parecía doler.

—No te vayas —imploró finalmente en un escuálido susurro, sin darse cuenta de que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. No sabía por qué él la había besado, pero muy en el fondo debía admitir que había esperado ese momento desde el mismo instante en que lo vio en su recámara.

—"_¿No te parece encantador? Tu querida ama no quiere perderte otra vez"_ —siseó una voz socarrona en su interior. Yue decidió no escucharla. Ahora sólo quería escucharla a _ella_.

—¿Qué es esto? —Yue tomó con delicadeza la mano de su ama y la colocó sobre su pecho—, ¿También tú lo sientes?

Sakura sonrió ante la inocencia de la criatura.

—Esto —explicó sintiendo el poderoso palpitar del ángel—, quiere decir que eres capaz de… —se detuvo al darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿De qué? —la curiosidad en la mirada violeta de Yue la urgieron a tomar una decisión. Sakura pasó saliva.

—… de sentir por mí lo que yo siento por ti.

Yue quedó petrificado. Si eso era cierto…

—"_Si lo que dice fuera verdad…"_ —repitió la voz de Ankoku, más fuerte y burlona esta vez—, _"¿qué harías, Yue?"_

No querría marcharse de su lado. Nunca.

Se acercó una vez más, pero esta vez fue ella quien se inclinó hacia él y cerró la distancia entre ambos. Con timidez y desesperación, el Hijo de la Luna abrazó a la humana, sintiendo que la vida se le iba con el transcurrir de los segundos. La sintió temblar cuando ella ahogó un sollozo en su garganta y abrió los ojos un momento al percibir en su mejilla la cálida caricia del sol. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y un par de lágrimas permanecían cautivas entre sus pobladas pestañas. Guardó ese segundo en su memoria para siempre.

"_Adiós"_ no se atrevió a despedirse en voz alta.

El sol, envuelto en un estallido de luz, saludó en ese momento a la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda.

* * *

Con ansiedad observó la pista desde la sala de espera. Era fría, como todas las salas de los aeropuertos, y no se debía al aire acondicionado, sino a la ausencia que se percibía en ella. La gente iba y venía, o se sentaba a esperar igual que ella, todos con un destino, todos con una idea en mente, impacientes, emocionados o aburridos, pero nadie pertenecía a ese lugar… igual que ella.

—¿Tomoyo-sama? —esa voz la llamaba por segunda vez. Se escuchaba un poco lejana, como si alguien le hablara desde el interior de una botella. Su mundo se oscureció de repente y sintió que caía muy lentamente, hasta que un par de brazos la detuvieron—. ¡Tomoyo-sama!

—Ah —abrió los ojos. Otra vez había estado a punto de desmayarse.

—¿Está segura de que quiere hacer esto? No está en condiciones de viajar aún. Por favor, regrese al hospital —Etan la miraba con consternación. Tomoyo lo contempló por un instante.

¿Regresar? Nunca.

"… _estás embarazada"._

Esa noticia había sido su condena final. Ahora no podía pensar en otra solución más que huir antes de que Tina volviera a aparecer.

Tenía miedo, miedo por sí misma, por sus amigos, por la criatura que crecía ahora dentro de ella. Se tocó ligeramente el vientre. ¿Qué podía hacer ella para proteger a un ser que aún no nacía? Seguramente Tina querría acabar con él; lo odiaría en cuanto se enterara de su existencia. Lo destruiría.

No había salida, no podía huir, sólo alejarse cuanto pudiera.

—Tomoyo-sama.

Miró nuevamente a su guardaespaldas. Él lo sabía, estaba segura de ello, y aun así no había comentado nada al respecto. Tomoyo se preguntaba por qué. Probablemente él estaba tan confundido como ella. Probablemente él también tenía miedo.

—_Atención: pasajeros del vuelo 1220 de AirFrance con destino a Francia. Favor de abordar por la puerta B-15_ —anunció una voz femenina en la sala. Tomoyo tomó aire con fuerza y miró hacia atrás, pero no vio más que vacío. Nadie estaría ahí para decirle _adiós_, mucho menos _vuelve pronto_. Era obvio, pensó, pues nadie sabía siquiera que estaba ahí.

"_Adiós, Sakura-chan"_ se despidió en silencio para siempre._ "Adiós, Eriol."_

Un maullido de Lucy llamó su atención. Tomoyo entendió lo que la gatita quería decirle.

—Vamos —habló finalmente y se levantó de su asiento con ayuda de Etan, quien le ofreció su brazo como apoyo y con la otra mano se ocupó de la caja en donde viajaría la criatura.

* * *

Atravesó la reja del jardín y se dirigió con cierto vacilo hacia la casa. Había pensado todo el camino en lo que le diría a su novia, pero simplemente no tenía idea de cómo comenzar o qué decir realmente. ¿Debía hablarle sobre Tomoyo o guardar el secreto como la chica se lo había pedido?

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué hago? —masculló. Estaba terriblemente confundido. Lo peor era que la mejor amiga de su novia había desaparecido esa mañana del hospital sin habérsele concedido el alta. La había buscado en su casa, pero no había señales de ella por ningún lado. A leguas se había notado que la noticia del embarazo no le había caído nada bien a la mujer, pero Syaoran no quería pensar que Tomoyo sería capaz de cometer otra locura más, aunque se sentía responsable de cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederle.

—Pareces mortificado —una voz le llamó desde arriba. El Lider del Clan Li ni siquiera había notado que estaba siendo observado por una figura que descendió de un solo salto desde la azotea para llegar hasta él.

—No es nada que te interese, Ankoku —a Syaoran no le gustaba en absoluto esa oscura personalidad de Yue. No comprendía por qué Sakura se esforzaba tanto en hacer las paces con él. Ankoku, en cambio, sonrió con malicia.

—¿Sabes? Me agradas. Al menos eres el único que no tiene miedo de demostrar lo mucho que me detesta.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con acidez.

—Oh, en realidad quiero muchas cosas… pero un simple humano como tú no podría hacer nada al respecto —se cruzó de brazos—. Supongo que quieres hablar con tu novia

—Sí. Con permiso, voy a pasar —Syaoran intentó rodearlo, pues el ángel estaba en su camino, y éste no hizo nada para evitarlo, mas sus siguientes palabras detuvieron en seco al chino:

—Supongo también que tiene algo que ver con Daidouji-san

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —lo miró con suspicacia—, ¿Qué sabes de Daidouji-san?

Ankoku se cruzó de brazos. Tras comprobar que Tomoyo había estado en el hospital (pues fue ahí a donde su persecución de Lux lo llevó), esa mañana había vuelto al mismo lugar para averiguar la conexión entre ésta y Tina, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que la joven ya no estaba ahí, y tampoco había vuelto a su casa. Todo parecía tornarse tan oscuro y misterioso que a Ankoku comenzaba a atraerle la situación.

—Probablemente lo mismo que tú. Pero me parece algo extraño que tu novia no sepa nada al respecto. ¿No se supone que son las mejores amigas? De hecho, parece que tú eres el único que sabe lo que ocurrió con ella. Me pregunto lo que hará la "Gran Maestra de las Cartas" cuando se entere también de que Daidouji-san ha desaparecido. ¿Tampoco sabe que los guardianes de Tina la están vigilando?

Syaoran se sobresaltó. Esto último él tampoco lo sabía. ¿Acaso Tina estaba ahora detrás de Tomoyo?

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —o, mejor aún—, ¿Cómo sé que puedo creerte?

—Da igual si me crees o no —Ankoku se encogió de hombros—. La pregunta en realidad es ¿serás tú quien le diga a tu novia lo que ocurre, o esperarás a que el tiempo lo haga?

—¿Por qué te interesa? —bufó Syaoran.

—Curiosidad… quizás —Ankoku sonrió. Oh, era maravilloso estar nuevamente en posesión de la situación. El Hijo de la Luna había utilizado muy bien su libertad durante la noche, _demasiado_ bien, pensaba él, pero era bastante tonto esperar que Ankoku no hiciera nada al respecto. Después de todo, él también tenía derecho a divertirse un poco, ¿o no?

—¿Sabes dónde está Daidouji-san?

—No.

—¿Sabes dónde está Tina?

—No.

—¿Sabes cuáles son los planes de Tina?

—No.

—Entonces déjame en paz —Syaoran masculló una maldición.

—Pero tú sabes por qué Daidouji-san se marchó del hospital. Sin embargo, no sabes si debes decírselo a tu novia, ¿cierto? —Syaoran permaneció callado ante la pregunta de la criatura y ésta continuó—. Pero no está mal si le ocultas un par de cosas a Sakura. Después de todo, ella también tiene sus secretos.

El chino se volvió hacia él y clavó en Ankoku una mirada desconfiada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—"_Detente"_.

—No lo sé, no puedo leer la mente de las personas. Pero si te interesa, quizás podrías empezar por preguntarle por qué tiene la costumbre de besar a Yue-kun cuando tú no estás, o por qué a veces sueña con él.

—Sakura no haría eso —los ojos ámbares de Syaoran se volvieron asesinos. No permitiría que Ankoku mintiera sobre algo como eso.

—Quizás tienes razón. Sólo respóndeme una pregunta más. ¿Por qué tiene esa extraña tendencia de morder un poco el labio superior al final del beso? ¿O acaso eso hacen todas?

La boca del chino se abrió, pero la réplica murió muda en su boca. ¿Cómo demonios sabía _él _algo así?

Ankoku olfateó el aire.

—La cena está lista. ¿No piensas entrar?

* * *

Kero salió de la casa por la ventana de la cocina hacia el patio. La situación se había vuelto tan tensa en el interior que el aire en la sala podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Todo había sucedido muy rápida y repentinamente: Syaoran había entrado en la casa con la cara pálida y una expresión ilegible en ella, y después de mirar brevemente a Sakura lo único que dijo fue "¿Es cierto?". ¿Qué cosa? había pensado Kerberos, y al parecer Sakura tenía la misma duda, pues le formuló la pregunta a su prometido. La respuesta (más bien una interrogativa) dejó el pasillo de la entrada en absoluto silencio: "¿Ha pasado algo entre Yue y tú?"

Después todo se había vuelto tan confuso que Kero se sentía mareado. ¿Sakura y Yue? Pero un silencio dice más que mil palabras, dicen, y al ver el nervioso mutismo de su dueña entendió que era verdad. Cuando Sakura comenzó a tartamudear y ambos se dirigieron a la sala para hablar, Kero también supo que era momento de salir y dejarlos a solas.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? y… ¿Por qué él no se había dado cuenta de ello? Sin embargo, al levantar la vista, el leoncillo amarillo no tuvo duda de que el culpable se encontraba ante sus ojos, sentado tranquilamente sobre la rama del árbol que crecía junto a la habitación de Sakura, con una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro. _"¿Es cierto?"_, había preguntado Syaoran, y eso sólo quería decir que _alguien_ le había informado al respecto, y lo más probable era que nadie lo supiera, excepto Sakura, Yue y _él_.

—Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? —preguntó a Ankoku tras llegar a su lado. El varón, que había tenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió en ese momento.

—Sí —admitió sin vergüenza.

—¿Por qué?

—Hablas muy alto, no me dejas escuchar. Ah, están callados; pareciera que alguien le comió la lengua a tu querida dueña… —comentó con sorna—. Probablemente fue Yue, mientras la besaba en la madrugada —oh, aún recordaba ese beso. Había sido tan desagradable recuperar _su_ cuerpo y comprobar que _sus_ labios aún rozaban los de la humana. Tenía que vengarse de alguna manera y, ahora que lograba escuchar (a ratos) la débil y temblorosa voz de la chica, sabía que había conseguido su propósito.

Kero quedó pensativo. No tenía sentido hablar con el lado oscuro de Yue, pero lamentablemente por el momento era el único que podía aclararle todo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que pasó? —preguntó a sabiendas de que las posibilidades de obtener una respuesta satisfactoria eran prácticamente nulas.

—Yue se enamoró de su ama —contestó a secas el Hijo de la Luna Nueva y se cruzó de brazos ante la expresión atónita del otro.

—¡Eso es… imposible! —balbuceó Kero incrédulo—. Yue sabe que Sakura y Syaoran están comprometidos. Sakura ama a Syaoran.

—¿Comprometidos? —preguntó Ankoku con ironía y puso atención a lo que la pareja hablaba en la sala—. Lamento contradecirte, pero… creo que ya no.

—¿De qué hablas? —Kero contuvo el aliento, no queriendo creer lo que el otro le decía.

* * *

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? —intentando mantener toda la entereza posible, Syaoran miró a la joven sentada a su lado en el sillón. Ésta pasó saliva.

—Es sólo que… —Sakura titubeó—, no imaginé que tú… que yo… ¿en verdad quieres romper nuestro compromiso?

—No, no quiero —Syaoran dejó escapar un suspiro desolado. Cualquiera adivinaría que en ese suspiro le iba el alma.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

Syaoran observaba cómo las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de su novia… de Sakura. Él también tenía ganas de llorar, de desgarrarse la piel de la forma en la que su corazón había sido destrozado, y por ello le suponía un esfuerzo inmenso poder controlarse y tratar de ser racional.

—Mírame Sakura: te amo… —aunque nunca creyó que le dolería tanto decir esas tres palabras—. La pregunta es… ¿tú me amas?

El silencio se apoderó de la sala y un par de lágrimas más escaparon de sus verdes ojos. Sus deseos de poder responder al hombre quedaron reducidos a lastimeros intentos infecundos. No quería lastimar a Syaoran, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y ahora ella ni siquiera estaba segura sobre sus sentimientos. Tenía miedo de perderlo y al mismo tiempo estaba terriblemente confundida. Syaoran, entretanto, interpretó su silencio.

—Entiendo —intentó parecer tranquilo sin hacer más caso al doloroso hueco que crecía en su interior—, ¿Y… a Yue?

Sakura se ruborizó. No lo sabía. No sabía aún por qué había besado a Yue, ni por qué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza cuando escuchaba su voz, o por qué se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que pensaba en la realidad de no poder verlo todos los días. Sakura simplemente no entendía por qué había pasado el día entero pensando en ese ángel de cabellos plateados, ni por qué aún podía percibir la sensación de esos labios delgados sobre los suyos.

Syaoran se levantó del sofá sintiendo que no podía estar un segundo más ahí. Por más que lo intentaba no era tan fuerte como para resistir el impacto que todo esto tenía en él. Sakura lo miró con triste interrogativa y él se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer _casual_, si es que eso era posible.

—No sé si amas a Yue, pero el sólo hecho de que no puedas negarlo habla por sí mismo —metió las manos a los bolsillos—. Yo… espero que seas feliz.

—No hables así, por favor —a Sakura eso le sonaba a despedida y ella odiaba las despedidas. No sabía qué hacer, pero no quería que Syaoran se fuera.

—¿Cómo quieres que hable? —por primera vez vio en la mirada del poderoso Lider del Clan Li un destello de derrota—. Lo siento, pero me parece que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… —y realmente no _podía_ hacer nada más, pues la garganta se le cerraba rápidamente y cada segundo frente a ella le costaba más que el anterior—. Si quieres… hablamos luego. Adiós —y sin esperar respuesta esta vez desapareció por el pasillo. Antes de poder ponerse de pie, Sakura escuchó cómo la puerta de entrada se abría y cerraba y el silencio inundaba entonces la casa entera.

Syaoran se había ido.

La joven se recostó pesadamente sobre el sofá y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por sus mejillas.

—Muy bien, lo arruinaste todo Sakura —sollozó regañándose, apretando los dientes con rencor. Se sentía como una traidora. Había atacado a aquel hombre por la espalda y ahora él se había marchado por su culpa. ¿Y Yue? Sakura pensó en él. La criatura, a pesar de sus muros, era un ser muy sensible. ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Qué sentía ella realmente por él? No quería afectarlo con sus dudas (símbolos de su debilidad). No quería _jugar_ también con él, pero si no lograba aclarar sus sentimientos, seguramente ése terminaría siendo el resultado—. Ya lastimaste a Syaoran… —y entonces pensó en la mirada que había visto al abrir los ojos después de besar a Yue; los ojos de Ankoku—, y también a Ankoku.

En el exterior, ajeno al leoncillo anaranjado que revoloteaba pensativo y preocupado en círculos, la oscura criatura volvió su vista hacia la ventana y contempló a la Señora de las Cartas en medio de su llanto. Si Kerberos no estuviera perdido en sus propias cavilaciones, habría podido percibir con perfecta claridad en ese preciso instante algo inesperado: el rostro francamente confundido de Ankoku.

—¿A mí?

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__ahora sí Ankoku se ha dado un cruel lujo esta vez, aunque ya era hora de que a las cosas se les llamara por su nombre. Y lo que tenía que pasar pasó: Sakura y Syaoran finalmente se separan y ahora la chica tiene que decidir qué diablos es lo que le ocurre con Yue. Tomoyo también ha tomado su decisión, y en el próximo capítulo verán que es más drástica de lo que parece. En cuanto a Touya, es el que más pena me da… bueno, no sé si él o Tina. Él se siente obligado a odiar a alguien por algo que él mismo habría hecho de estar en su lugar, pero ella también se siente obligada a continuar con algo que la está matando por dentro. Esto se pone cada día peor._

_Quiero aprovechar este espacio para agradecer una vez más a Banshee Soel por los bellos dibujos que me ha obsequiado para esta historia. Para el capítulo pasado hay uno muy bello de Tina en su deviantart (BansheeSoel). Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Yo por lo pronto preparo algunos para los capítulos finales, que no están tan cerca._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	19. Mentira

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**XIX**

**Mentira**

_Con una mentira suele irse muy lejos, pero sin esperanzas de volver.  
_Proverbio judío

Abrió los ojos y descubrió la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas. El frío otoñal comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más intenso y desagradable adentrándose en los helados rincones de noviembre. Un frío seco e insípido, tan gris y plano que vomitaba melancolía por doquier. Envuelto cálidamente entre las cobijas, el simple hecho de despertar y saber que tendría que salir de su refugio tarde o temprano le revolvía el estómago.

"_Sakura."_

Todo había comenzado desde que la había visto por última vez. Hubiera deseado poder embriagarse y llorar su ruptura, e incluso quizás brindar por su corazón hecho añicos, pero su mente se había convertido en un espacio en blanco desde entonces, dos semanas atrás, y aún continuaba transitando por esa calle que la gente normalmente llama vida de una manera monótona, incolora y absolutamente indigerible. A veces ni siquiera sabía si lo que sentía era dolor, autocompasión o simplemente apatía.

—Suficiente —se sacudió de la cabeza la lástima matutina y abrió por completo la cortina. No tenía ganas de ir al hospital, pero hasta ahora mantenerse ocupado era lo único que le permitía continuar cuerdo y no salir corriendo a casa de Sakura ni llamarle por teléfono. ¿Cómo lidiar con una ruptura tras estar enamorado la mitad de tu vida de la misma persona?

"_Yue."_

Ese nombre llegaba constantemente a su cabeza. ¿Por qué el ángel guardián? Además, ¿acaso no había desaparecido al cederle su lugar al famoso Ankoku?

"_Yue, Yue, Yue."_

Eran tanta la inquietud, tantas las preguntas, que simplemente resultaba imposible responderlas todas. Antes que nada, aunque probablemente lo lamentaría después, tendría que hablar con Yue… o con Ankoku; cualquiera que pudiera aclararle lo que había sucedido. Dos semanas. Definitivamente era tiempo de saberlo.

"_Lo haré después del trabajo"_ se prometió antes de encaminarse al hospital.

* * *

—¡Oye, holgazán! —el referido se limitó a mirar de reojo a la peluda criatura que entró vociferando a la sala—. ¡Oye, no me ignores, te estoy hablando!

Ankoku observó con nulo interés cómo el leoncillo agitaba sus alitas y patas delanteras frenéticamente mientras movía la boca expulsando sonidos que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Traía puesto un ridículo delantal a su medida y ahora apuntaba en su dirección con una garra.

—¡Argh! Al menos ten la decencia de responder cuando alguien te habla —gruñó Kero—. Sakura nos pidió que le ayudáramos a recoger la casa hoy y tú no has movido un sólo dedo; en cambio yo llevo media mañana matándome. No eres más que un holgazán sinvergüenza.

De pronto era tentador tener alguien a quién fastidiar.

—¿Y?

El dorado pelaje del animalillo se volvió granada al instante.

—¿Cómo que "¿y?"? —le lanzó un trapo a la cara—. ¡Anda, haz algo!

—Si mal no recuerdo, tu querida Señora de las Cartas _preguntó _si nosotros _queríamos _ayudarle a limpiar la casa.

—¿Y acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?

—Sí —contestó sin titubear, aumentando en un santiamén el tono colorido de la bestia.

—¿Qué? No haces más que quedarte parado pensando tonterías.

—Te equivocas, nuestros temas de interés son muy diferentes —sonrió internamente mientras el otro se daba de topes contra un florero en medio de un sonoro berrinche.

—"_Ya déjalo en paz si no piensas hacer nada"_ —y ahí estaba alguien más a quien también podía molestar.

"_¿Estás molesto porque no quiero ayudar a tu apreciada ama?"_

—"_Está enferma, por si acaso no la escuchaste en la mañana antes de que saliera al trabajo"._

"_Si estuviera tan enferma, no hubiera ido."_

—"_No podía faltar a esa cita y lo sabes, ella misma dijo lo importante que era"._

"_Pobrecita"_ se burló y sintió el enfado de Yue alzarse dentro de él.

—¡Haz lo que quieras! Yue también era un flojo bueno para nada, pero por lo menos a él no le molestaba ser de la familia —Kero flotó fuera de la sala con la cola entre las patas. La conversación de Yue y su contraparte se detuvo por un instante. Ankoku cerró los ojos y en un momento se encontró nuevamente en el abismo de su propio interior. Pudo vislumbrar claramente la oscuridad de un lugar solitario y el resplandeciente brillo de su contraparte, el eterno favorito de Clow.

—Tiene razón… —al verlo aparecer frente a él, Yue se acercó al oscuro ser y su voz resonó en el vacío—, eres de la familia, te guste o no.

—¿Y Sakura es mi _mamá_? —pronunció la última palabra en tono socarrón. Yue negó.

—No. Es nuestra amiga.

—¿Me guste o no?_ —_ Ankoku soltó una carcajada despectiva y una ceja sarcástica se alzó sobre sus ojos felinos.

—Te guste o no. Así que será mejor que dejes de estarlo negando.

Ankoku abrió los ojos y tanto el Juez como aquella dimensión retorcida desaparecieron de su vista. Miró entonces hacia la ventana para distraerse con las hojas que caían de los árboles en la calle. Yue también podía ser una verdadera molestia si se lo proponía.

* * *

Los rayos del sol caían en el horizonte cuando vislumbró al sujeto que se acercaba a paso ligeramente rápido por la calle hasta detenerse sobre el pedazo de acera frente a la casa.

—¿Aún no te rindes? Creí que ella y tú ya habían terminado —le saludó desde su lugar favorito de la casa: el tejado. El humano alzó la mirada y con gélido gesto se dirigió a él:

—No vine a ver a Sakura, sino a ti.

—Oh —simuló una redonda "O" con sus labios, pero sus cejas se mantuvieron caídas y aburridas—. ¿También a ti te gusto?

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo tengo ganas de hablar contigo?

—_Estás_ hablando conmigo.

Ankoku entrecerró los ojos, irritado ante la evidente mofa del ambarino.

—Entonces habla.

—Aquí no —Syaoran se asomó al interior de la casa con discreción. Sakura ya había llegado de su trabajo y cocinaba la cena—. Vamos a otro lugar.

"_Interesante"_ Ankoku sonrió para sí y descendió del tejado en un santiamén. Diez minutos después ambos observaban el atardecer sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda desde un claro en el bosque al que no era fácil acceder en automóvil o incluso a pie debido a las ramas y pequeños árboles acumulados a causa de los vendavales de la semana anterior, cosa que para ellos no presentaba dificultad alguna.

Fue Syaoran el primero en romper el silencio que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba, pero que en realidad no incomodaba a ninguno de los dos.

—Sé lo que siente Sakura por Yue, o al menos lo imagino, pero hay una pregunta que ella no podría responderme —lo miró a los ojos—, ¿qué es lo que Yue siente?

—Lo que Yue-kun siente se puede describir con una sola palabra —Ankoku se cruzó de brazos.

"_Amor" _ Syaoran bajó la cabeza.

—Claustrofobia.

Extrañado, el chino parpadeó y dirigió una mirada confusa al nocturno sujeto distinguiendo un mínimo esbozo de sonrisa en su socarrón rostro.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—_Yo_ hablo en serio, pero parece que _tú_ no. Supongo que nunca has estado recluido en la cabeza de alguien más sin mayor libertad que la posibilidad de salir de allí unas cuantas horas cada veintiocho días.

Syaoran pensó dos veces antes de responder. De ser él, no le llamaría claustrofobia, sino soledad.

—Está bien, entiendo tu punto, pero sabes que me refiero a sus sentimientos por Sakura —aunque, ahondando un poco más en las recientes palabras del otro, ya creía conocer la respuesta. ¿Cómo podría el Guardián someterse a semejante aislamiento para proteger a su ama si sus sentimientos por ella no fueran extremadamente fuertes?

—En realidad, lo que a ti te interesa es saber si Yue-kun puede darle a su Protegida lo que tú le hubieras ofrecido, ¿o me equivoco?

Syaoran no habló, pero un sutil movimiento de cabeza y su mirada desviada fueron suficientes para el ángel oscuro, quien se complació al sentir al mismo tiempo la ansiedad de Yue.

—La respuesta es: no.

La desolación que percibió en Yue se mezcló magníficamente con la mirada perdida del humano. Ankoku lo sintió en su pecho: la miseria del chino y de su contraparte en su máximo esplendor.

—Nadie da lo que no tiene, y Yue es capaz de sentir muchas cosas, pero nunca como un humano lo haría. Además, él es un ser atemporal. Cuando su dueña muera, ¿qué crees que pasará?

—Él seguirá aquí.

—Sí. Él será el mismo a través del tiempo y lo único que cambiará de su existencia será la mano de su amo. Yue, Kerberos y las cartas están destinados a ser una simple propiedad más: objetos que no cualquiera puede tener, sino sólo aquél a quien sean heredados… ¡Ah! Pero casi lo olvido… —una tenue y sardónica sonrisa se encargó de reflejar su deleite interno—. Tomando en cuenta que Yue es… _Yue_, y que "Sakura-chan"no tiene más familia que a sí misma, me parece que nunca podrán tener descendencia ni herederos.

—"_¡Suficiente!"_

"_¿Qué harás para detenerme?"_

—"_Encontraré la forma"._

Ankoku no pudo esconder una sonrisa cruel al escuchar los lamentables esfuerzos del Hijo de la Luna.

"_Quiero verte intentarlo."_

—¿Por qué lo haces? —se volvió para mirar esta vez al joven que le hablaba. Era un poco complicado mantener conversación al mismo tiempo con ambos, pero al menos le daba un poco de sabor a su aburrida existencia.

—¿Ahora qué quieres?

—Quiero saber por qué te gusta hacer sufrir a los demás. Quieres ver sufrir a Sakura, a mí, e incluso a Yue. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

Syaoran sintió ganas de ahorcarlo en ese preciso instante.

—Cuando era niño me atraía la naturaleza de Yue. Es misterioso y ciertamente antisocial, pero noble, fiel y está siempre dispuesto a ayudar aunque no lo exprese abiertamente, por eso quizás era inevitable que Sakura sintiera… que ella sintiera _algo_ especial por él, pero tú… —apretó los dientes y siseó lo que diría a continuación—, a ti no te importan los demás; no te importa lastimar a la gente. Es más, de verdad lo disfrutas.

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —Ankoku, aburrido, ladeó la cabeza.

—Que aunque Sakura y él quieran estar juntos siempre estarás tú en medio para evitarlo.

—En primera fila —sonrió sardónicamente.

—Eres un desgraciado. Sakura no debería confiar en ti.

—Pero lo hace. ¿O acaso te molesta que conviva tanto con aquel que arrebató de tu mano lo más valioso que tenías?

Syaoran bufó.

—Tienes razón, no debería molestarme, sino darme lástima.

—¿Lástima? —no acostumbrado a usar aquella palabra, Ankoku la escupió más que pronunciarla.

—Sí. Al menos yo tenía algo qué perder, algo por lo que valía la pena vivir y luchar. Al menos tenía algo valioso en mi vida.

—Y lo perdiste —se burló Ankoku, pero Syaoran no se dejó amedrentar.

—Sí —se encogió de hombros admitiendo su derrota y sin molestarse en esconder su tristeza; tanto, que Ankoku sintió la culpa creciendo en el interior de Yue—, porque tenía algo que perder. Tú no tienes nada, por eso nos odias.

Tras lanzarle una última y penetrante mirada, Syaoran le dio la espalda y desapareció en el bosque. La noche caía sobre Tomoeda mientras el último rayo del sol se desvanecía rápidamente despidiéndose de la inmóvil figura de Ankoku.

* * *

Decidió tomar un poco de té después de la cena. No era su costumbre hacerlo, pero al mirar a la ventana y observar las nubes negras ocluyendo las estrellas y anunciando tormenta pensó que una taza caliente sería una estupenda idea.

Abrió la despensa y su mirada se topó inevitablemente con un recipiente metálico con detalles grabados a todo lo largo. Era sin lugar a dudas uno de los recipientes para té más curiosos que había visto, pero sus dibujos también lo clasificaban como uno de los más bellos. Subaru se lo había obsequiado una semana antes y aún no lo había abierto, pero proviniendo de alguien como él podría decirse que esas hojas llevaban la bendición de una de las casas espirituales más importantes de todo el Japón. Con semejantes antecedentes, Yukito no podía esperar a probar de aquel té semi-sagrado. Cerrando los ojos abrió la tapa y olfateó con deleite el inconfundible aroma de las hierbas, sintiéndose instantáneamente arrastrado hacia un mundo en donde el tiempo no existe, en donde la tristeza es una mentira y la paz es la única verdad. Con una sonrisa en los labios abrió los ojos y quedó de piedra al ver lo que tenía frente a sí.

—¿Dónde…? —la pregunta murió en su garganta al constatar que su cocina se había convertido en un lago bañado por una interminable pero gentil lluvia de flores de cerezo—. ¡Es una _maboroshi_…! —la temible palabra se ahogó en sus labios al comprender lo que eso significaba, pero una suave y serena voz a sus espaldas lo tranquilizó.

—No. Este hechizo sólo puede recrear lo que tu mente desea ver, no la mía.

—Subaru-san —Yukito se volvió hacia él, alegrándose al instante de ver a alguien confiable en aquel lugar.

—Touya-san me pidió no apartarme de ti mientras existiera peligro, así que pensé en recurrir a esto cuando tuve que regresar a Tokio.

Tras el entierro de Fujitaka y la ausencia de señales de Tina, Yukito había vuelto a vivir definitivamente a Tomoeda. Sumeragi, en cambio, había tenido que marcharse a Tokio el día que le entregara aquel frasco. El médium no podía dejar de lado los deberes que le correspondían como líder de una familia tan fuerte y solicitada como la suya. Touya no podía ser el único ente espiritual con problemas en todo Japón.

—Lo sé. Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no es necesario que te preocupes por mí. Además, me parece que pasará algún tiempo antes de que volvamos a saber de ella.

Subaru no quedó tranquilo con la respuesta del otro y desvió la mirada, meditabundo.

—Puse un sello en este frasco. Si alguien intenta atacarte en tu hogar, te protegerá el mayor tiempo posible, pero este tiempo dependerá de la fuerza del ataque. Sin embargo, espero que sea suficiente para que alguien pueda acudir a ayudarte. De cualquier forma, si el sello se activa yo también lo sabré y vendré en cuanto antes.

—Gracias —Yukito se sintió extrañamente alegre al darse cuenta de que aquél, aún a través de la distancia, cuidaba de él.

—Sólo cumplo con una promesa, no me lo agradezcas. Además, sólo funcionará si ocurre dentro de tu casa; no te protegerá en todos lados —replicó el otro serio y estoico.

—Lo sé.

Subaru sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué volviste a Tomoeda?

Yukito suspiró y clavó sus ojos de miel en el apacible lago frente a ellos. Únicamente el lento caer de los pétalos perturbaba la superficie del agua diáfana.

—¿Alguna vez has querido dejar el pasado atrás y empezar una nueva vida?

—Sí —respondió Subaru sin tener que pensarlo dos veces, y ese pasado tenía nombre: Seishirô. Yukito le sonrió con triste empatía.

—Después de mi separación de Yue me di cuenta que no puedo empezar una nueva vida sin descubrir quién soy realmente —se metió las manos en los bolsillos de forma involuntaria y discreta, pero el médium se mantuvo atento a cada uno de sus movimientos nerviosos—. Estuve en Tomoeda toda mi vida, de modo que si no encuentro primero lo que busco aquí, seguramente no lo haré aunque recorra el planeta entero.

—Touya-san tenía razón: eres inteligente y sensato.

—No siempre —bajó la mirada y titubeó antes de preguntar—. Subaru-san, ¿cómo es… _allá_?

—¿Te refieres al mundo de los muertos?

—Sí.

—¿O te refieres al mundo de Touya-san?

El silencio se apoderó de ellos durante largos momentos en los cuales Yukito intercambió repetidamente su mirada entre el espejo de agua y el rostro del médium, estremeciéndose ante la mirada esmeralda del otro, sintiendo como si aún su ojo ciego pudiera atravesarlo hasta hurgar en su interior.

—¿Él está…? —carraspeó—, ¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

—Desde la muerte de su padre, no.

—¿Estará bien?

—No lo sé.

—Quizás encontró finalmente la paz y pudo irse de este mundo —quiso pensar, aún negándose a creer en la "teoría" del médium de que Touya estuviera atrapado en alguna dimensión desconocida junto a Tina.

—No —la respuesta no sólo fue escueta, sino rápida y cortante.

—Si yo muriera… ¿volvería a verlo?

—No si él está atrapado... —Subaru se acercó a él lentamente y por un momento pensó en colocar una mano sobre su hombro para apoyarlo, pero desistió de ello—. De cualquier forma, aún no es tiempo y no puedo permitir que mueras tan fácilmente.

—Touya… —suspiró Yukito y el alma se le escapó en ese suspiro—. ¿Dónde estás?

—También tenía razón en otra cosa —Subaru volvió a llamar su atención—: haces más preguntas de las que deben ser respondidas.

Yukito no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara entre sus labios. Esas palabras eran típicas de Touya Kinomoto.

* * *

Tras su ridícula charla con el humano, había permanecido en aquel paraje durante más tiempo del que hubiera imaginado. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de la hora, la noche ya era avanzada en Tomoeda, de manera que se decidió a recorrer un poco el bosque. No tenía temor a ser visto; gracias al ridículo e innato pavor del ser humano a la oscuridad y los lugares aislados, no había alma alguna alrededor que pudiera avistarlo. Más allá las copas de los árboles se unían con las luces de la pequeña ciudad. Normalmente era muy silenciosa a esas horas, pero ahora una lluvia copiosa que no podría llegar a ser tormenta impregnaba el aire con su ritmo continuo y su aroma a tierra mojada. Era el momento perfecto para desplazarse a sus anchas y olvidarse de todo entre el mecer de los árboles. Estaba en eso cuando de pronto la vio: una silueta flotando en el aire a lo lejos, inafectada por el viento y la lluvia.

—"_Sakura…"_ —sabía que era ella antes de que Yue se atreviera a mencionarla dentro de él. Ligeramente intrigado, Ankoku decidió seguirla.

No tardó en comprobar que, evidentemente, _flotaba_; es decir, no había hecho uso de _The Fly_ como solía, sino que simplemente levitaba en el aire sin ayuda de _The Float_ y aún en pijamas. También notó al volar tras ella que la chica estuvo a sólo centímetros de chocar con un espectacular sin siquiera inmutarse, de donde dedujo que no estaba viendo por dónde iba.

Fue poco el tiempo que pasó antes de que descubriera a dónde se dirigían, pues en pocos minutos se encontraban sobrevolando el templo Tsukimine. Al llegar ahí, la mujer aterrizó suavemente con sus pies desnudos sobre las lozas frías y mojadas.

¿Qué está haciendo? Se preguntaba el oscuro ángel, pero justo en ese instante la joven maga elevó ambas manos delante de sí y entre ellas apareció una luz que con su intensidad iluminó toda la explanada del templo. Ankoku tuvo que cubrir sus ojos del resplandor un segundo, pero se esmeró en no apartar la vista de ella. Sentía la fuerza que manaba de la humana y de esa luz, ambas como una sola. Sin embargo, la energía de Sakura contenía algo que extrañamente le provocó un estremecimiento.

"_¿Qué demonios es eso?" _frunció el ceño, pero la preocupación de Yue pareció ser otra cuando su mirada se posó de lleno en el pálido rostro de la mujer.

—"_Está llorando"._

"_¿Qué?"_ Ankoku entornó los ojos al cielo, "_No seas idiota, está dormida. Sólo son gotas de lluvia."_

—"_Está llorando" —_repitió el otro—, _"No sé qué está pasando, pero tiene que ver con ese sueño que ha estado teniendo"._

"_Si lo ha estado teniendo por tanto tiempo, ¿por qué nunca había llegado flotando hasta acá?"_ Ankoku no sólo preguntaba a su contraparte, sino a sí mismo.

—"_Tenemos que despertarla"._

"_Mejor esperemos a ver qué pasa."_

Otro estremecimiento lo golpeó y sintió que algo dentro de él era tirado con fuerza hacia adelante. Por un momento la fuerza fue tan grande que tuvo que doblarse sobre su estómago.

"_¿Qué demonios…?"_

—"_¡Ayúdala, por favor!"_

"_Olvídate de tu ama llorona por un momento. Algo está pasando con nosotros también."_

Algo comenzó a materializarse en medio de aquel resplandor. Un objeto alargado ante cuya aparición los ojos de la mujer se abrieron, aunque su mirada estaba vacía, perdida aún en su sueño. En esta ocasión pudo vislumbrar las gruesas lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos cuando sus manos buscaron el objeto y sus dedos comenzaron a cerrarse alrededor de éste en un movimiento lento y acartonado, como si en el fondo luchara por no hacerlo.

—"_¡Ayúdala!"_

"_¡Yue!" _Maldición, ¿qué era esa energía que halaba de él desde el centro?

Antes de poder siquiera creerlo, vio cómo un par de alas blancas y brillantes se extendían delante de él y una larguísima cabellera plateada danzaba en rápido movimiento en dirección hacia la chica al mismo tiempo que ese tirón dentro de él se intensificaba. Era una sensación desconocida para él, pero tan intensa que su mirada se tornó negra por un momento.

—¡Sakura! —Yue escuchó su propia voz haciendo eco en las inmediaciones del templo y se descubrió a sí mismo abalanzándose sobre la castaña, sujetando sus muñecas antes de que sus dedos tocaran aquella cosa que desprendía una energía tan poderosa. Al momento de hacerlo la luz desapareció por completo y tardó varios segundos en poder acostumbrar su mirada felina a la oscuridad y apreciar los ojos que lo miraban detrás de dos gemas verdes. Un inmenso dolor le acribillaba el pecho y sus brazos ardían como si estuvieran en llamas, pero no era nada en comparación con la preocupación que había sentido al ver su rostro pálido y desfigurado frente a aquella luz.

—¿Yu-Yue? —Sakura parpadeó y a continuación oteó a su alrededor, aparentemente dándose cuenta por vez primera del lugar en el que se hallaba—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Estabas soñando —le acarició la mejilla con una mano—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Tomoyo! —fue ante sus palabras que ella pareció recordar lo que había estado soñando—. To-Tomoyo, y ellos… y Eriol, Syaoran, Kero y… y _tú_ —comenzó a temblar descontroladamente y él la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Fue un sueño —la sintió acariciar sus largos cabellos mientras él pasaba una mano por los suyos—. Sakura, no olvides lo que aprendiste cuando aún eras niña.

—¿Qué cosa? —le tembló la voz.

—"Todo estará bien".

—No… no lo creo —ella meneó la cabeza.

—¡Yue! —un grito grave llegó a ellos y ambos se voltearon para ver a Ankoku poniéndose una mano en el pecho, pero lo que los alarmó fue ver cómo la estructura del templo a sus espaldas se hacía visible a través de su cuerpo—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Yue aferró instintivamente a la humana contra sí, pero el intenso dolor de antes volvió a su cuerpo con mayor fuerza y su mirada se volvió nublada a causa de él.

—¡Yue! Tú… ¡tú también estás desapareciendo! —Sakura se apartó de él, abrumada por el terror—. ¡Tienes que volver con él!

No. Todo menos eso. No le importaba el dolor; cualquier cosa era mejor que volver a ese lugar oscuro y solitario, al encierro tortuoso de ver el sufrimiento a su alrededor sin poder hacer algo al respecto. Sus ojos violetas se posaron sobre los de su ama con una súplica secreta en ellos, una súplica que sólo alguien que lo conociera por completo podría ver.

—Sé que no quieres, pero si no lo haces temo que ambos… —Sakura pasó saliva—, no quiero perderte.

El corazón le cayó a los pies al escucharla decir aquello. No quería hacerlo, pero estaba claro que no tenía otra opción.

—¡Yue! ¿qué demonios estás esperando idiota? —Ankoku bramó.

—No te dejaré sola —prometió y la vio asentir mientras él, bajando sus brazos, cerraba los ojos y se entregaba a la energía de Ankoku que en menos de un parpadeo lo rodeó por completo. La oscuridad consumió a la luz. Al segundo siguiente el dolor físico había desaparecido en su totalidad. No quiso abrir los ojos nuevamente. ¿Para qué? Sabía dónde estaba.

Sakura vio la figura del Hijo de la Luna Nueva doblarse y apoyarse con una rodilla en el suelo. Respiró profundamente una y otra vez. Al pasar la adrenalina lentamente regresó a ella la sensación de debilidad y el frío de su cuerpo empapado. Había estado enferma todo el día y al caer la noche la situación había empeorado, obligándola a ir a la cama más temprano de lo pensado. Ahora la lluvia y el suelo helado bajo sus pies descalzos seguramente llevarían las cosas a un grado superior, pero pensaría en ello ya que estuvieran en casa ambos sanos y salvos.

—¿Ankoku? —se acercó a él y vio que le costaba trabajo ponerse de pie—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no es nada —el varón logró mantenerse en equilibrio tras serias dificultades, pero su voz continuaba sonando tan inamovible como siempre.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó ella sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sabía que su propio estado empeoraba, pero no estaría tranquila hasta no saber que el otro (y Yue) estaba a salvo.

—No conozco el dolor, ¿recuerdas? Eso no existe para mí.

—Que no lo conozcas no quiere decir que no exista —los ojos casi blancos de él la observaron analíticos por un fugaz segundo.

—Estaré bien.

—¿Seguro? —titubeó ella antes de animarse a preguntar—, ¿Y…?

—Yue también. No tienes por qué preocuparte; nosotros somos los guardianes, no tú —y la alada criatura vislumbró el momento en el que una tenue sonrisa asomaba débilmente en el pálido rostro de la chica.

—Bien —y con esa agónica sonrisa sus ojos se perdieron en la inmensidad y su cuerpo cayó cual objeto inerte. Apenas los brazos de Ankoku alcanzaron a contenerla en su caída. Palpó inmediatamente su frente y no se sorprendió en absoluto de sentir la elevadísima fiebre de la joven ardiendo en su piel y bajo su palma.

—"_Hay que llevarla a casa"._

"_No me digas"_ ironizó extendiendo sus alas, preparándose para volar. Las agitó luego con su innata gracia, mas no se elevó.

—"_¿Qué pasa?"_

Ankoku resopló con enfado.

"_Creo que tu maravillosa idea de salir de mi cuerpo se ha llevado demasiada energía."_

—"_¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para recuperar la energía para volar de regreso a casa?"_

"_No lo sé, una… media hora."_

Sintió en el silencio que le siguió a su respuesta una profunda frustración por parte de Yue.

—"_No hay otra opción. Tenemos que esperar"._

* * *

Dio un traspié al momento de aterrizar pesadamente junto a los escalones de la entrada. Abrió la puerta y su silueta se trasladó a tumbos por el pasillo dejando un chorreante rastro de agua a su paso hacia las escaleras. Al mirar para arriba los escalones que llevaban a la planta alta le parecieron interminables. Era un fastidio admitirlo, pero sabía que no lo lograría. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de caer contra su voluntad.

—"_Puedes hacerlo" —_le animó la voz de Yue y él entornó los ojos. Más que aminorar, la tormenta había aumentado minuto a minuto y los fuertes vientos habían azotado su penoso regresar a casa con la mujer en brazos, y encontrarse tan débil como un gusano no ayudaba en absoluto. Había sido terriblemente desesperante escucharla jadear entre sueños y sentir su ardiente cuerpo contra el suyo entre frías gotas y una creciente sensación de agotamiento con cada aleteo.

"_Claro, pide y se cumplirá"_ ironizó y comenzó un lento ascenso con la joven, pero a medio subir dio otro traspié, y aunque sus alas negras se extendieron en un instintivo reflejo no consiguió mantener el equilibrio y se vio a sí mismo cayendo junto con ella. Las paredes de la casa en penumbra bailaron para luego desaparecer en la negrura absoluta y extinguirse en el silencio.

* * *

Abrió los ojos en un sobresalto al escuchar que la puerta se abría y rápidamente secó el rastro de saliva que descendía desde la comisura izquierda de su boca.

—¡No estaba dormido! Me mantuve atento, como dijiste —se defendió instantáneamente, pero el joven de cabellos castaños simplemente sonrió sin mucho entusiasmo.

—No te preocupes. ¿Cómo sigue?

—No ha despertado, ni siquiera se mueve —miró a la criatura que descansaba sobre la cama. Con sus cabellos y ropas secos únicamente su palidez, mayor a la habitual, delataba algo respecto a su estado lastimero.

Los había encontrado de madrugada, al despertarse por el sonido de un objeto pesado al caer. Ambos yacían sobre las escaleras destilando agua de sus ropas heladas. La sorpresa de verlos cedió rápidamente a la preocupación por su estado, pues ella respiraba con notoria dificultad y sus mejillas incendiadas en carmín evidenciaban su intensa fiebre. El varón, en cambio, parecía un pedazo de mármol tirado como al descuido: su piel, fría y blanca, no reflejaba vitalidad alguna.

—Sakura tampoco ha despertado, pero logré disminuir la fiebre, aunque necesitará más reposo. Las medicinas que necesita las dejé sobre su buró, junto a la receta. ¿Está bien si la dejo contigo? No creo que tarde en despertar. En cuanto a Ankoku, parece debilitado, pero no sé por qué. Creo que el más indicado para saber lo que le pasa es Hiragizawa.

—¿Te vas?

Syaoran asintió y se encogió de hombros metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Su melancolía se hizo notoria en ese instante y Kero no tuvo dudas de la razón.

—Gracias por llamarme. Hiciste bien, pero no tengo ya nada qué hacer aquí, además tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Syaoran —le llamó mientras éste regresaba por donde había entrado.

—Dime.

—Gracias.

—No digas eso. No importa lo que haya pasado entre Sakura y yo; tanto tú como ella deben saber que pueden contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. Gracias a ti por permitirme ayudar. Aunque aún tengo una duda… —titubeó y su ceño fue advertido rápidamente por Kero.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, sólo me preguntaba… Dijiste que Sakura ya estaba enferma desde la mañana, ¿cierto? —el otro asintió y continuó—. Si es así, ¿qué hacían ella y Ankoku afuera de madrugada y bajo la lluvia?

—No sé, yo estaba dormido —Kerberos se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza—. Él ya estaba fuera desde la tarde, pero a ella no la escuché salir.

El chino asintió distraídamente y se apresuró a despedirse.

—Si notas algún cambio o Sakura tarda mucho en despertar, avísame —y con ello desapareció escaleras abajo, dejando al diminuto animalillo contemplando fijamente a su compañero que continuaba en imperturbable sueño.

* * *

—¡Eriol, Eriol! —escuchó el desesperado clamor de Nakuru desde lejos. Claramente percibió a la chica mientras ésta corría por el pasillo hasta su habitación—. ¡Eriol! —la chica llamó a la puerta estrellando sus puños contra la madera.

Ni una noticia, ni un rastro de arena. Nada. Tina y los suyos habían desaparecido, al igual que _ella…_

—¡Eriol, maldición! —sintió el cambio de energía en su guardiana y vio cómo la puerta, antes cerrada con seguro, se desintegraba en un millón de astillas. Eriol apenas tuvo tiempo de dirigir un ceño a la transformada Ruby Moon antes de ser tomado violentamente del brazo por ella y sentirse arrastrado a gran velocidad hacia la sala, en donde la chica se detuvo ante el televisor.

—No veré el final de tu novela favo…

—¡Shhh! —ella lo calló al instante y subió el volumen. Resignado, Eriol prestó atención a la reportera que se esforzaba en poder estirar su brazo con el micrófono entre muchos otros hacia un rostro que el joven reconoció al instante.

—_Por favor, algunas palabras que quiera decir… ¿Cómo se siente al respecto, Daidouji-san? —_preguntaba un sinnúmero de voces por todas partes. Eriol contempló el rostro de la madura mujer de cortos cabellos, y aunque sus ojos violetas no eran visibles a través de las oscuras gafas de diseñador, supo al instante que algo malo pasaba.

—_Por favor… —_la voz de la poderosa empresaria se quebró en el televisor—, _¿Cómo se sentiría usted si perdiera a su única hija?_

La faz del mago se congeló instantáneamente en una expresión de pasmosa incredulidad.

—_Éstas son las palabras de Sonomi Daidouji, madre de Tomoyo Daidouji, una de las cantantes favoritas de Japón y con mayor presencia mundial. Lo repito: éste es un día negro para el mundo del espectáculo. Hace unas horas la noticia se hizo pública: Tomoyo Daidouji ha muerto. Su dulce voz, por todos nosotros conocida, es despedida en medio del llanto de sus seguidores en todo el mundo. En este momento nos comunicamos con nuestro corresponsal en Estados Unidos, donde el cuerpo de la cantante fue…_

Eriol dejó de escuchar los sonidos provenientes de aquel aparato. Aturdido, miró a la guardiana y ella asintió con mortal lentitud con la cabeza. Sus ojos de rubí se cubrieron con una sombra sepulcral y Eriol sintió como si una mano hurgara en su pecho violentamente y apretujara su corazón con saña antes de arrancarlo de su escondite y quitarle la vida.

"_No"_ fue lo único en que atinó a pensar. No. No. Tomoyo _no _podía estar muerta.

—Eriol…

—No —meneó la cabeza y caminó al sillón más cercano para recargarse en él.

—Encontraron su cuerpo en Estados Unidos ayer, sobre la cama de un hotel. Dicen que tomó calmantes y…

—¡No! —Eriol se volvió hacia ella y la atravesó con sus pozas añiles. Ruby Moon se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos, pero él permaneció inmóvil sin devolver el abrazo.

¿Por qué se la quitaban así? No. No debía engañarse a sí mismo. La pregunta real era otra: ¿Por qué él mismo la había alejado de su lado? ¿Por qué no la había ayudado en lugar de arremeter contra ella por esa estúpida relación con Tina? Él la había enviado a morir. Tomoyo había dejado de ser suya en el momento en que él mismo la alejó de su vida y la de todos a causa de sus malditas sospechas. Aunque en realidad ella nunca había sido suya. En el fondo, aún sin comprenderlo en absoluto, la Reencarnación de Clow sabía que desde siempre ella había pertenecido a una sola persona: Tina. Esos calmantes no habían sido otra cosa que una huida. Un desesperado intento por alcanzar la libertad.

Él no la había matado, pero la soledad sí, y él la había dejado sola. Más que un asesino, se sentía como un embajador de la muerte. Un verdugo enamorado de su víctima, pero verdugo al fin y al cabo. A final de cuentas, había seguido los pasos de Clow a la perfección: abandonar a su suerte a la persona más importante de su vida en su momento más crítico.

—Yo lo hice… —Ruby Moon apenas escuchó la débil voz de su amo y lo miró por un momento, consternada. Sus orbes índigos se sumían tras una capa acuosa y brillante rara vez vista en ellos. Sus lágrimas contenidas sólo acentuaban el aspecto perdido de su expresión.

—Sé que te duele, pero… —su consuelo fue acallado decididamente por la siguiente interrupción del inglés:

—Yo la dejé morir.

* * *

—¡Ay, ay ay ay ay! —luchó por equilibrar con ayuda de ambas manos sobre su pequeña y redonda cabeza la bandeja que llevaba hacia la planta alta. Con ese menguado tamaño, intentar mantener las cosas en su lugar y volar al mismo tiempo era toda una osadía. Definitivamente sería más fácil hacerlo en su forma de bestia imponente, si al menos ésta tuviera manos en lugar de garras. Era una burla que fuera capaz de realizar grandes hazañas y algo tan fácil como llevar el desayuno a Sakura se convirtiera en un reto descomunal.

—Aquí viene el desayuno —anunció al llegar a la habitación de la joven que permanecía en cama. Ella no respondió mientras su mirada seguía fija en el televisor. Estaba pálida y con los ojos y la nariz rojizos por la enfermedad—. ¿Sakura? —le llamó la atención notar que lloraba, aunque también podía ser algún síntoma involuntario a causa de su estado. Sin embargo, curioso, el guardián del Sol echó una ojeada a la televisión, donde dos mujeres hablaban entre sí acomodadas sobre dos mullidos sillones frente a las cámaras.

—… _tienes razón, pero yo no dejo de pensar en la familia de la chica. Esto ha sido un shock_ _para todos nosotros, más aun a unos meses del lanzamiento de su nuevo disco. Nadie lo vio venir; es decir, Tomoyo siempre fue considerada una chica dulce: nunca hubo escándalos de drogas o pleitos con la policía y todos aquellos que trabajaron con ella coinciden en que tenía una actitud muy positiva y…_

—¿Están hablando de Tomoyo-chan? ¿Le pasó algo? —Kero miró momentáneamente a Sakura y vio que ésta apretaba la mandíbula mientras otra lágrima rodaba silenciosa por su mejilla.

—_Precisamente por eso opino que tienen que investigarlo a fondo —_respondía la otra mujer—. _Que Tomoyo muriera así de una sobredosis de un medicamento sin prescripción me parece muy raro, y nadie sabe si…_

—¿To-Tomoyo-chan? —la bandeja cayó estrepitosamente de la cabeza de la criatura cuando ésta se acercó rápidamente al televisor y gritó frente a la pantalla como si con ello pudiera cambiar lo que las dos mujeres discutían—. ¿Qué están diciendo? ¡Cállense, eso no es cierto! —gruñó y volvió la vista a su ama—. ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan?

La mujer extendió sus brazos a él y el animalillo entendió al instante el mensaje. Revoloteó hasta ella y sintió su abrazo alrededor. La joven comenzó a temblar irremediablemente y finalmente su dolor salió por su garganta en un grito que intentó ahogar apretando los dientes. Kero se abandonó a llorar con ella.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos supo perfectamente dónde estaba y un suspiro de hastío reptó por sus labios. El día parecía muy avanzado ya y, aunque no tenía nada en especial por hacer, decidió levantarse tras comprobar que sus fuerzas habían regresado en buena medida. Salió de la recámara y caminó por el pasillo sin saber realmente a dónde ir, pero al sentir la presencia de la maga en su habitación algo ajeno a él lo impulsó a ver si la chica había recuperado el conocimiento. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué clase de sueño la había llevado cual sonámbulo flotante a las inmediaciones del templo Tsukimine en una helada noche lluviosa.

La encontró tendida de lado sobre la cama con Kerberos dormitando en la almohada. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, además de un grosero rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas y la mirada perdida. Si contase la cantidad de veces que había visto a la castaña llorando, tendría que llevar un registro por día.

—¿Ahora qué? —escupió soezmente.

—Tomoyo.

—¿Volviste a soñar con ella?

—No —hipó Sakura.

—¿Entonces? —entornó los ojos.

—Murió —la respuesta, corta pero precisa, escapó como un hilo estirado de entre sus labios. Ankoku tuvo una extraña sensación en su pecho y supo que se trataba del corazón estrujado de Yue, quien se removía en su interior con la siempre inútil lucha por salir a consolarla.

"_Ni se te ocurra salir. No tengo que recordarte lo que pasó anoche y aún no nos hemos recuperado"_ le advirtió.

—"_Ayúdala"._

"_¿Por qué? Su vida no está en peligro."_

—"_Porque te necesita"._

Ankoku meneó la cabeza, sus ojos gélidos posados sobre la mujer que tensaba la mandíbula y respiraba con dificultad.

"_A quien necesita es a ti."_

—"_Ella necesita a alguien que esté con ella"._

"_Yo no estoy con nadie."_

—"_Por eso estás solo"._

Maldito Yue.

—¿Fue Tina? —preguntó finalmente sin abandonar su lugar en la puerta. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Una sobredosis. Dicen que ella… —un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar y sus labios se apretaron para evitar un nuevo estallido.

—Se suicidó —él terminó la frase por ella.

—No —la repentina negativa femenina lo dejó extrañado, pues su lenguaje corporal decía absolutamente lo contrario. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, esperando a que ella continuara.

—¿No se suicidó? —preguntó finalmente frente a su mutismo. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si con ello el mundo fuera a borrarse.

—¡Ella era feliz! —su trémula y aguda voz se resquebrajó entonces en un mar de sollozos.

"_Claro"_ pensó Ankoku sarcásticamente. Debía ser muy fácil ser feliz con la muerte rondando en cada esquina y una mujer sedienta de sangre acechando a todo aquel que tuviera relación con la _Card Mistress_, como le llamaba Tina.

Avanzando finalmente hacia ella, quedó de pie junto a la cama para analizarla mejor desde esa posición. ¿Por qué negar lo evidente? No tenía sentido, pero definitivamente los humanos debían ser la única especie capaz de engañarse a sí misma. Era casi una burla que Yue se esforzara en comprender sus sentimientos o, peor aún, que lo lograra.

—Ella era feliz… —repitió para sí Sakura. Yue estaba preocupado, podía sentirlo dentro de sí.

—"_Ayúdala… por favor" —_¿Yue rogándole? Eso era algo nuevo y agradable.

"_¿Qué quieres que haga?"_ él no era niñera de nadie, él no tenía sentimientos, ¿cómo podría consolar a alguien por un llanto que no comprendía? Quizás, primero debía decirle que, de acuerdo a los antecedentes, era muy fácil concluir que la joven Daidouji indudablemente se había quitado la vida. Ella aún no sabía lo del hospital, pero ese pequeño detalle podía resolverse en ese mismo instante.

—"_No lo hagas"._

—Ella siempre luchó. Era fuerte… más fuerte que yo, mucho más… —Sakura se abrazó a sí misma—. Si realmente hubiera estado sufriendo, me lo habría dicho, ¿cierto?

No. Ankoku no lo creía. Después de todo, los humanos habían sido los inventores de la mentira, la traición y las verdades a medias. No respondió y su gesto permaneció estoico.

—¿Cierto? —sintió un tirón de su manga y al mirar abajo ahí estaba la joven. Sentada sobre su cama parecía una criatura diminuta con un par de enormes ojos verdes contemplándolo inermes detrás de gruesas y fluyentes lágrimas.

Indefensa. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan poderoso como la dueña de las Cartas Sakura presentar semejante imagen?

—No importa lo que creas. Ella se fue y no conseguirás nada llorando —sentenció rápidamente y la vio reprimir un nuevo sollozo—. Ella no podía luchar contra Tina, pero tú sí. No dejes que su muerte y la de tu padre sean en vano.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Incluso los gimoteos fueron acallados tras la última palabra del ángel oscuro. Aún Yue quedó en absoluto silencio en un rincón de su mente. Ankoku podía escuchar cada minúsculo sonido proveniente de cualquier parte. Escuchaba el respirar del dormido Kerberos (que daba señas de haber llorado al lado de su dueña hasta la extenuación), los acelerados latidos de la mujer e incluso un extraño cúmulo de palabras que carecían en absoluto de sonido, pero que palpitaban rápida y ferozmente en su cabeza:

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había dicho todo ese palabrerío?

—Tienes razón —la mano de la joven soltó su manga y en cambio sujetó con suave debilidad su mano. La calidez de aquella piel febril contra su palma lo sobresaltó y esta vez le fue casi imposible ocultar su sorpresa.

"_¡Suéltame!"_ ordenó su mente, pero sus labios se negaron a abrirse. Sintió la calidez que nacía en Yue e inconscientemente alzó su mano libre hasta colocarla sobre la frente de la chica.

—Anko… —las palabras de Sakura quedaron a medio camino y su gesto se congeló por un breve segundo. Sin mayor preámbulo sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se desplomó pesadamente sobre la cama. Su mano, aún sujeta a la de la oscura criatura, cayó en un rápido movimiento cuando el varón agitó la suya. Ankoku salió rápidamente de la habitación.

—"_Gracias"_ —la voz del Juez lo atacó a medio pasillo.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por desmayar a tu pequeña ama?" _ironizó.

—"_Por no decirle la verdad sobre Tomoyo"._

Bufó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"_No seas ingenuo, lo descubrirá por sí misma"._

—"_Lo hará cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora, gracias por tranquilizarla"._

"_La dormí, no la tranquilicé" _llegó a la puerta y se quedó estático. ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer? ¿Salir a mediodía?

—"_Si realmente la odiaras, no lo hubieras hecho"._

"_No hables como si me conocieras" _decidió mandar todo al infierno. Saldría. Sus alas no estaban a la vista, pero si a alguien le parecía rara su presencia, simplemente no sería su problema. Si Sakura fuera lo suficientemente inteligente, habría hecho algún sortilegio para evitar que sus criaturas salieran con toda tranquilidad por la puerta principal.

* * *

Los árboles se mecían suavemente con el paso del viento, que parecía apenas un suspiro. La tarde iba cayendo, pero todo continuaba como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. En el pacífico territorio del camposanto nada cambiaba. El tiempo no existía, y lo mejor era que la gente tampoco. Nadie osaba interrumpir su sagrada soledad, nadie osaba acercarse y hablarle, ni mucho menos tocarlo.

Miró su mano y casi sintió terror al ver los familiares surcos en ella. Prácticamente podía sentir su calidez y el mero pensamiento le asqueaba.

Había huido.

Nunca en su larga vida había huido de nada, pero su reacción ante un simple y mundano acto como el roce de aquella humana le había hecho salir despavorido. La única palabra para describir la sensación que se había apoderado de él sería "horrible". No. No volvería a pasar.

Apretó un puño y sintió cómo sus uñas se clavaban en su propia piel. Después todo continuó en imperturbable silencio hasta que escuchó los pasos tras de sí.

—Finalmente te encontré —cualquiera hubiera percibido la dificultad para hablar de la mujer. Sin necesidad de voltear a verla recordó su estado de salud.

—Tu _ex prometido_ te recomendó reposo.

—Lo sé —ella sonrió ligeramente al llegar junto a él y se sentó a su lado, agotada. Ankoku permaneció de pie contemplando el cementerio en silencio. No supo por qué se le había venido a la mente llegar a ese lugar precisamente en ese día aparentemente trágico. Quizás sólo era una forma de su subconsciente (o de Yue) de recordarle lo efímero y frágil que resultaba ser la vida humana.

—¿Para qué viniste? No me perderé.

—Hablé con la mamá de Tomoyo por teléfono.

—¿Qué dijo ella?

—Tomoyo le dejó una carta. Sonomi-san está segura de que es su letra y de que se suicidó —aunque intentó decirlo rápidamente para no permitir que la emoción la embargara, Sakura no pudo evitar que un nudo se instalara en su garganta. Intentó no llorar más, pero una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda, seguida de otra, más lenta que la primera, del lado derecho.

¿Por qué los humanos lloran? Se preguntó él contemplándola fijamente. ¿Por qué pueden dar vida y arrebatarla? Él, Kerberos y las cartas podían quitarle la vida a cualquier ser, pero jamás podrían generarla. Habían sido creados por un humano y probablemente morirían a causa de otro, pues ellos simplemente estaban incapacitados de privarse de su propia vida. Incluso los humanos tenían esa libertad, aunque nunca se había detenido a pensarlo. Tomoyo Daidouji había hecho algo que él, por más que aborreciera al mundo, nunca podría hacer.

—Al menos fue libre de hacerlo —susurró y la mirada atónita de la castaña le indicó que había sido escuchado—. No sientas lástima por ella. ¿No es mejor que ella lo hiciera a que Tina se hubiera adelantado? Tu padre murió porque le quitaron la vida, pero a tu amiga nadie se la arrebató más que ella misma.

Sakura alzó la cabeza desde su posición y lo miró con algo distinto al dolor que había inundado sus ojos momentos atrás.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Ankoku se irritó. ¿Acaso le estaba llamando idiota?

—Si papá hubiera podido, estoy segura de que habría elegido vivir, pero Tomoyo prefirió morir.

—Fue su decisión. Deberías estar satisfecha —insistió y ella volvió a menear la cabeza mientras sacaba de su pequeño bolso un pañuelo para limpiar su nariz.

—No pude ayudarla.

—Tampoco pudiste ayudar a tu padre —Ankoku no comprendía el punto de la chica, aunque en el fondo presentía que Yue sí.

—Tienes razón… pero, de haberlo sabido, de haberlo intentado, quizás a ella _sí _hubiera podido salvarla.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? De cualquier manera nunca lo sabrás —sin apartar un segundo la gélida mirada que tenía sobre ella, contempló los cambios en su lívido rostro al caer sus fuerzas nuevamente.

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé… —mordiendo con mayor fuerza sus labio inferior, Sakura luchó en vano por evitar el llanto otra vez.

—Respeta entonces su decisión.

—¡Mi mejor amiga estaba sufriendo y nunca me di cuenta! —repentinamente, sin previo aviso, sus esmeraldas lo miraron con una imploración que le hizo olvidar por un segundo lo que quería decir.

—"_Ya tuvo suficiente. Si no la vas a ayudar, déjala en paz."_

Ayudar. ¿Por qué todo el mundo hablaba de ayudar?

—Lo supiste, pero no lo entendiste.

—¿De… qué hablas? —sollozó y todo en ella tembló.

—Tus sueños. Esa chica sufría en tus sueños.

Sakura quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de lo que Ankoku implicaba. Era cierto: lo había sabido, pero nunca supo interpretarlo bien.

—Entonces… pude haberme dado cuenta. Eso era lo que querían decirme, pero no lo entendí… —aquel susurro hubiera quebrantado hasta un corazón hecho de diamante, pero él, el impasible Ankoku, no tenía corazón. Sin embargo podía ver en ella la culpa, una compleja y muy interesante emoción humana.

—No. No lo hiciste.

—¿De qué sirve todo esto entonces? Es mentira que todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad? —su rostro se cubrió por un paño de dolor. Un grito desesperado se ahogaba en el flujo de sus lágrimas—. _Nada _va a estar bien, Ankoku. Nada —inesperadamente, la castaña hizo un movimiento que el otro no alcanzó a prever. Con un sobresalto notó que la chica se había levantado rápidamente para lanzarse contra él y rodearlo con ambos brazos, apretándose contra su pecho. Ankoku podía sentir sus sollozos traspasando sus ropajes y abordando su piel, así como ese frenético tremor del cuerpo femenino transfiriéndose al suyo. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a su espalda como a un salvavidas y sus brazos le apretaban las costillas con una fuerza física que él desconocía que ella poseía.

—Yo no soy Yue —frunció ligeramente el ceño ante semejante contacto. Era a su contraparte a quien ella quería acudir en busca de consuelo, no a él.

—Lo sé —de manera igualmente inesperada, ella enterró su cabeza aún más en su pecho y lo asió con más fuerza con sus dos pequeñas manos, desconcertándolo.

—"_No me necesita a mí, sino a alguien que pueda estar ahí para ella" —_las palabras de Yue reverberaron en su cabeza como una especie de eco lejano.

—Aquí estoy —no supo por qué lo dijo, pero fue lo único que alcanzó a deslizarse por su boca.

—Gracias —un débil suspiro acompañó su agradecimiento antes de hundirse en el silencio.

Permanecieron así tan sólo un momento, pero cuando sintió que su agarre se aflojaba y aprovechó el momento para apartarse un poco de ella, la escuchó decir algo más.

—Yo no sabía que le pasaba algo. Sólo pensaba en Tina, mi hermano y mi papá. Tomoyo me apoyó siempre que la necesité, pero en secreto ella también estaba sufriendo…

¿Sufriendo más que la misma Sakura? Ankoku pareció dudarlo.

—Quizás creyó que estaba sola —continuó Sakura—, que ya no le quedaba nada por lo que valiera la pena luchar…

Las palabras del chino volaron hasta su cabeza.

"_Tú no tienes nada, por eso nos odias"_

—Pero siempre hay algo, Ankoku. Siempre. Si al menos Tomoyo lo hubiera sabido… —incapaz de seguir llorando, sus ojos miraron al vacío—. Si al menos yo…

—Debes volver a tu casa. No olvides que estás enferma —la interrumpió antes de que pudieran seguir dando vueltas a un tema que había despertado una sensación desagradable en las profundidades de sus entrañas. Demasiado para un solo día.

* * *

Subaru abrió la puerta y el silencio lo saludó en el pasillo exterior. Sus miradas se encontraron y dijeron lo que con palabras no podían. La falta de un aviso o cualquier cosa al haber viajado a la capital para visitarle eran muestra suficiente de que aquello no se trataba de una mera visita social por parte del usualmente formal Eriol Hiragizawa, pero eso a los dos venía importándoles un bledo.

Ambos pasaron al escasamente amueblado apartamento y permanecieron de pie, contemplando la ciudad que ni siquiera de noche podía ser envuelta del todo en la penumbra a causa de la constante iluminación artificial. Las luces centelleaban aquí y allá como si pregonaran algo, quizás en forma colectiva, quizás en forma individual.

—Imagino que no han sabido de Tina. Me habrías llamado de ser así en lugar de venir hasta acá —comenzó el médium.

—Supongo que has escuchado las noticias —Eriol fue directo al grano. Ambos sabían a qué se refería y el otro no se empeñó en ocultarlo.

—¿Crees que fue _ella_?

—No. No… directamente —aclaró y un penetrante ojo verde se fijó en él.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Creo que… —se asomó por la ventana un momento en un extraño ataque de paranoia y luego retomó su conversación—, creo que Tomoyo se quitó la vida para… —oh, no otra vez. Sintió náuseas y confirmó que no estaba preparado aún para llamar las cosas por su nombre, pero se obligó a reponerse—. Creo que ella lo hizo para librarse de Tina. Me parece que Tina tenía control sobre ella de alguna manera, pero aun no entiendo cómo. Estoy seguro de que la amenazaba, pero no sé con qué.

Subaru permaneció impertérrito. Pensó sin proponérselo en su adolescencia, aquel tiempo en el que semejante tipo de noticias lo perturbaban de manera excesiva, pero no había tenido otra opción que acostumbrarse a ellas. Día tras día en cada rincón se escondían: esos terribles secretos que escapaban al ojo humano.

—¿Quieres que encuentre a Tomoyo y le pregunte por qué se suicidó? —cuestionó sin titubeos y el otro pasó saliva. No pasó desapercibido al médium el grado en lo que ese asunto en particular afectaba a la Reencarnación de Clow.

—¿Podrás hacerlo? Necesito saber qué conexión tiene su muerte con Tina.

—No puedo asegurarte nada, pero lo intentaré.

—Gracias.

—Pero, aunque la encuentre, no sé si ella querrá hablar al respecto. Si no dijo nada en vida, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo hará ahora? El hecho de que haya muerto no significa que deje de tener el mismo miedo de antes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —la mirada de Eriol lo decía todo: angustia absoluta.

—Si fuera su vida lo que le preocupaba, no se hubiera suicidado.

Eriol desvió la vista con nerviosismo y ésta fue a posarse a un portarretratos sobre una mesa cafetera. Una hermosa chica con facciones extremadamente similares a las de Sumeragi aparecía abrazada de él en una vieja foto. Por un momento se sumergió en esa imagen. Sabía que aquel hombre había perdido a su gemela en manos de la persona que más amaba en una cruel jugada del destino. Hokuto Sumeragi había sacrificado su vida a manos de Seishirô Sakurazuka para salvar a su hermano. Pero su propia situación no era menos irónica: Tomoyo Daidouji, una mujer a quien se había atrevido a querer como a nadie más, había muerto por culpa de Tina, la persona a quien Clow más había amado en su vida.

—¿Quieres decir que Tomoyo estaba tratando de proteger a alguien más?

—No me sorprendería. Sakura era su mejor amiga, ¿no es cierto?

Morir no con el fin de huir, sino de proteger. No lo había pensado. Eriol se sintió como quien tropieza con una enorme roca que todos, excepto él, hubieran podido ver.

—Le dije que se alejara de Sakura.

—Te escuchó. No hay manera de que esté más lejos de ella ahora —las palabras de Sumeragi no eran una acusación, sino un recordatorio de algo que él ya sabía, aunque el impacto no podría ser más duro. Eriol dio unos pasos para sentarse sobre el sofá más cercano. La sensación en su pecho era la de una manada de elefantes corriendo sin cesar sobre él hasta reducirlo a polvo. Hubiera querido llorar y lamentarse, pero la apabullante culpa era superior a la melancolía de su pérdida. Recordaba la vez en que Clow creó a _The Time_. Recordaba el deseo del Mago por regresar el tiempo y salvar a Tina, ese mismo deseo que ahora se apoderaba de él. También recordaba las palabras del Mago en aquellos momentos y las susurró de memoria en un solo aliento:

—Cambiar el pasado no borrará nuestros errores.

Al ver la sombra de la fatalidad sobre el rostro del más joven, la mirada del médium se volvió más empática y finalmente optó por sentarse en el sofá junto a él.

—Sé cómo te sientes: la culpa te corroe. Te pondrías en su lugar si pudieras, pero pensarlo no cambiará las cosas. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es resignarte y lograr lo que ella no pudo conseguir en vida.

—¿Proteger a Sakura?

Subaru asintió lentamente. No necesitaba decir más al respecto.

—La buscaré. Cuando la encuentre te lo diré.

—Gracias… —y se levantó al sentir que sus piernas eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerlo—, y por favor… no le digas a Sakura que la buscarás.

Subaru asintió y continuó sentado, permitiendo que el otro caminara hacia la salida sin esforzarse en detenerlo, a excepción de una última cosa:

—Te perdonará.

—¿Qué? —Eriol giró al llegar a la puerta, sus incrédulos ojos abiertos como dos grandes zafiros.

—Lo hará. Tú sólo querías proteger a Sakura, ambos querían, sólo que cada quien lo hacía a su manera.

* * *

—_Pasando a otras noticias, tras la muerte de la cantante japonesa Tomoyo Daidouji, su madre ha anunciado que su cuerpo será cremado el día de mañana en su ciudad natal, Tomoeda. La historia de su muerte ha generado opiniones encontradas en el medio artístico, donde…_

La voz de marcado acento estadounidense fue abruptamente callada con el poder de un sólo dedo sobre el control. La mujer caminó a la ventana para mirar a la calle, cuyo paisaje se coloreaba con el encendido naranja del atardecer.

—Sabe que esto no servirá de nada —una voz femenina llamó su atención desde una mesa. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No dejaré de intentarlo.

—¿Qué ganará con eso?

—¿Yo? —se volvió a mirar a la gatita que la contemplaba con sus ojos violetas y sonrió con amargura—. Yo no ganaré nada, pero eso siempre lo supe.

La puerta giró sobre sus goznes y un varón entró por ella cargado con algunas bolsas.

—Tengo las cosas que me pidió y… comida —sacó con gesto culpable un paquete de comida rápida—. Disculpe, pero pensé que es necesario que coma algo. Casi no ha probado bocado últimamente.

—Tienes razón. Gracias —Tomoyo acarició su propio vientre. Continuaba tan delgada como siempre, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que una nueva vida se fraguaba dentro de ella; una vida que había llegado para cambiar la suya para siempre. De desear morir, ahora esperaba vivir lo suficiente para alcanzar, al menos, a ver sus ojos, pero eso significaba alejarse de todo cuanto conocía, de morir para el mundo. Quizás, si permanecía lo suficientemente lejos, lograría mantener a Tina en un estado latente, lejos de cualquiera cuya presencia pudiera traerla de regreso.

—Tomoyo-sama, ¿está segura de que hacer esto es lo mejor? —la preocupada mirada de Etan alcanzó sus ojos. Lo malo, pensó, era que nunca podría alejarse de ellos dos. Tina estaría siempre ahí, siempre conectada a su vida de alguna manera u otra. Por eso no podía aspirar a ser libre por siempre. Solamente deseaba disponer del tiempo suficiente.

—Eso ya no importa. Está hecho —y bajó la mirada para que las dos criaturas no la vieran _"Lo siento, mamá". _No podía perdonarse el dolor que sabía estar provocando en su propia madre, pero no podía arriesgarse a que ésta ni mucho menos alguno de sus amigos la buscara, llegando incluso al punto de "fabricar" una muerte con la ayuda de una magia que no le pertenecía a ella, sino a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

No respondió, pero no era necesario: Etan y Lucy se miraron entre sí y negaron con la cabeza. Etan parecía devastado; Lucy, en cambio, procuraba mantenerse al margen de todo comentario innecesario.

—No se preocupe. Estaremos aquí para servirle en todo cuanto necesite, pase lo que pase —ofreció el muchacho y ella sonrió con desesperanza.

—No digas eso, Etan. Sabes que lo que yo necesito es lo contrario de lo que ella quiere —el joven asintió con pesar—. No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.

—¿Ha pensado en lo que pasará si ella regresa antes de que el niño nazca? —Lucy bajó de la mesa y se acercó a ambos con su lento y felino andar. Etan la miró como a quien pronuncia _muerte _en la sala de espera de un hospital.

—Eso no pasará —la mirada violeta y antes amable de la mujer se tornó fiera y decidida—, no lo permitiré.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__¿Hay alguien por ahí que quiera consolar al pobre Syaoran? Me da mucha pena el pobre. Tan increíble, tan maduro… De verdad no sé por qué le estoy haciendo esto. Personalmente, su conversación con Ankoku es una de mis favoritas. _

_Finalmente llegamos al último capítulo publicado originalmente. A partir de ahora tanto nuevas como antiguas lectoras estarán a la par. Muchas gracias por compartir sus opiniones sobre esta historia conmigo. Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo lo publicaré hasta dentro de 3 semanas (de hecho es posible que sean 4), pues saldré por vacaciones, así que les pediré un poco de paciencia y les deseo unas felices vacaciones._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Isis T._


	20. Sonata

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**XX**

**Sonata**

_Amabilidad y un corazón puro,  
__dos cosas que no me podrían ser más ajenas.__  
_

Seishiro Sakurazuka

—Gracias por ayudarme Kero —agradeció Sakura tras colocar el último plato limpio en el escurridor y secarse las manos. El aludido guardián se dio una palmadita en el pecho orgulloso por su labor del día y siguió a la joven hacia la sala, en donde un oscuro personaje contemplaba con disfrazada curiosidad los lomos de los múltiples ejemplares sobre el librero.

—En un momento saldremos, Ankoku. Iré a cambiarme de ropa —anunció la castaña y por toda respuesta el mencionado asintió. Al ver a la humana marcharse, Kerberos se acercó a él y aterrizó sobre uno de los brazos del sofá.

—¿Qué quieres? —farfulló el otro tras varios segundos de silencio. La pequeña bestia se cruzó de brazos en su lugar.

—Últimamente ya no te quedas en el tejado. Incluso duermes aquí dentro. ¿Debo tomar ésa como una buena señal?

—Puedes tomarlo como quieras —respondió Ankoku sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo—. No es como si me importara tu opinión.

—Como sea, has cambiado mucho desde que estamos entrenando juntos —continuó Kerberos—. Ya no te desapareces como antes ni te escondes cuando Sakura regresa de trabajar…

Y así continuaría el ridículo león su interminable lista de aspectos que, según él, habían cambiado a lo largo de las últimas dos semanas. Lo cierto era que no le interesaba lo que el animalillo pudiera decir. Su única labor ahí era cuidar de la Señora de las Cartas y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Si la chica quería entrenar, entonces él lo haría con ella para ayudarla a volverse más fuerte y enfrentar a Tina… cuando fuera que esa mujer finalmente se decidiera a aparecer.

—Estoy lista —anunció la castaña apareciendo en la sala y los dos guardianes se dispusieron a acompañarla de nueva cuenta al bosque, que se había convertido en su lugar de entrenamiento debido a la poca afluencia de gente por aquellos lugares durante las frías noches de noviembre.

Siguiendo a la mujer y al afelpado leoncillo desde atrás, sus ojos se clavaban como estacas en la espalda de ella. Debía admitirlo: había pensado que la frágil humana se derrumbaría durante semanas tras la muerte de su mejor amiga. Después de todo en pocos meses habían fallecido trágicamente su hermano, su padre y ahora Tomoyo. Además, por si acaso fuera poco, su compromiso de varios años con el chino se había disuelto en la nada y su amado Yue había quedado reducido a una ausente entidad que sólo podía ver con cada luna llena. No obstante, la castaña no había derramado una sola lágrima más después de la conversación que habían mantenido aquella noche tras el anuncio del suicidio de Daidouji. Por lo contrario, Sakura había optado por entrenar diariamente su magia al volver del trabajo. En algunos días se le veía agotada, no sólo física, sino emocionalmente; no obstante, la mujer no había flaqueado en un solo momento.

—"_Te lo dije: Sakura es admirable."_

Maldito Yue. Siempre metiéndose a la menor oportunidad.

"_¿Admirable? Es más fuerte de lo que imaginé, eso es todo" _continuó su camino impávido. El molesto de Kerberos revoloteaba cerca de él poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

—"_Yo pensaba lo mismo que tú, hasta que…"_

"_Hay una diferencia entre tú y yo Yue" _quiso aclarar antes de dejarle continuar, _"y ésa es que tú no puedes resistirte a las emociones humanas…"_

—Llegamos —anunció Sakura deteniéndose en seco y rápidamente invocó a _The Maze_ para evitar cualquier intromisión por parte de alguno de los pocos paseantes que esporádicamente se atrevían a internarse en la zona a esas horas de la noche y con el frío calando los huesos a medida que el invierno se acercaba—. ¿Están listos? —preguntó a sus dos guardianes y Kero fue el primero en transformarse a su imponente e igualmente ególatra forma original.

—¡Yo siempre estoy listo!

—¿Estás lista tú? —Ankoku la observó de soslayo—. Esta vez no voy a detenerme aunque te vea caer. Debes aprender a no ponerte en peligro tan fácilmente —arqueó una ceja dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la cruda herida que se ocultaba bajo el vendaje en su pierna izquierda.

—Por mí no te detengas. Les agradeceré a ambos que den lo mejor de sí. No olviden que esto es en serio. No sabemos de cuánto tiempo disponemos antes de que Tina regrese y debemos estar listos para cuando lo haga —Sakura contempló a sus dos guardianes y se colocó en posición de ataque. Su mirada era fuerte y decidida, pero sobre todo furiosa. Sacó una de sus cartas y Ankoku divisó desde la distancia a _The Windy_ entre sus dedos. Esta vez no mentía cuando decía que iba en serio: había dejado de utilizar a _The Fly_ como su carta inicial. En lugar de defenderse, ahora iría directamente al ataque.

—Excelente —Ankoku sonrió. Esa chiquilla llorona a la que Yue tanto protegía había quedado atrás. Esta nueva Sakura resultaba ser mucho más interesante.

* * *

—Hay algo que no me queda claro… —habló Touya de pronto. Afortunadamente Tina se había hartado del negro escenario y en su lugar había hecho aparecer un extenso paisaje de terrenos escarpados. No era más que una ilusión, pero a ambos les había servido para apartarse un poco y sumirse en sus propios pensamientos. Al escucharlo, la mujer se volvió hacia él para prestarle su atención.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sakura tuvo que encerrarse una semana haciendo conjuros y esa clase de cosas para arreglar el "traspaso" de sus cartas y guardianes al futuro _Card Captor_, todo esto por indicaciones de ese mago. Sin embargo, en lo que me mostraste de tu vida nunca vi que hicieras algo parecido. ¿Entonces qué pasó con tus cartas y guardianes? ¿Y cómo supiste cuándo debías rencarnar si apenas tuviste unos segundos antes de morir después de haberte enterado que tu enemigo a vencer era Clow?

Tina pareció agradecida por la conversación, aunque no fuera del todo grata. Touya se preguntó qué clase de pensamientos rondarían la mente de la mujer antes de haberla distraído.

—Tienes razón, no arreglé nada —admitió solemnemente—. Quise dar a mis criaturas la libertad de sobrevivirme, pero ellos no la quisieron. Poco después de mi muerte, ellos mismos decidieron sellarse en el único recuerdo que quedó de mi familia y de mí…

—El escudo que tu hermano talló para ti cuando fuiste a China —adivinó Touya y ella asintió.

—Ni siquiera sabían que algún día regresaría, así que sin darse cuenta facilitaron todos los elementos para mi venganza. Gracias a eso, sólo tuve que esperar el regreso de Clow para acomodar mis fichas.

—¿Y por qué ahora? —vio a Tina fruncir el ceño—, ¿por qué esperar siglos y no hacerlo de inmediato? Clow seguía vivo tras tu muerte. Pudiste vengarte entonces si tanto querías hacerlo.

Pero ella meneó la cabeza negativamente.

—No es posible realizar una rencarnación inmediatamente. En el mundo de los muertos también existen reglas, y una de ellas es el tiempo que debe pasar antes de que un espíritu pueda regresar a saldar cuentas. Así que tuve que aguardar a que Clow hiciera lo mismo. Siendo tan ególatra como siempre, sabía que algún día lo haría.

Pero Touya aún tenía muchas preguntas por hacer. Quizás en realidad eran reclamos, pero eso poco importaba.

—Entonces decidiste aprovechar a la mejor amiga de mi hermana y usarla para tus propósitos.

—En eso te equivocas —Tina se cruzó de brazos y Touya frunció el ceño aún más, mirándola como si fuera un perro de tres cabezas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Nada en este mundo es coincidencia, así como no lo es el hecho de que Tomoyo y Sakura sean amigas.

La verdad cayó sobre Touya con el peso de una montaña. Nada es coincidencia, había dicho Tina…

"_Sólo tuve que esperar el regreso de Clow para acomodar mis fichas"_

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Actúas como si te estuviera interrumpiendo.

—Eso haces.

—Y parece irritarte demasiado como para no importarte —Yue sonrió al saber a su contraparte acorralada con semejante argumento. Tal como lo previó, Ankoku no pudo ocultar su desagrado y dio la media vuelta, aunque no dio un solo paso para alejarse de él.

Cada vez eran más esporádicos los encuentros de ambos en ese espacio, antes exclusivo de Ankoku, pero que desde un par de meses atrás se había convertido en su cárcel personal; esa dimensión en donde su yo intangible y casi inexistente poseía forma y voz, aunque fuera únicamente para un público muy reducido: su contraparte y él mismo.

—No digas estupideces. No me importa el estúpido entrenamiento de tu _querida _ama. Sabes que sólo lo hago porque no hay nada mejor qué hacer y no pienso quedar en ridículo frente al inútil de Kerberos.

—¿Y realmente servirá de algo que hayas venido aquí?

Ankoku volvió el rostro apenas unos centímetros y Yue pudo vislumbrar un pequeño titubeo en él.

—He escondido mi presencia durante siglos, incluso de ti, así que si tu Señora me pide que disfrace mi energía para ocultarla de ella, tengo que lograrlo.

—No es lo mismo hacerlo en el mundo real. Recuerda que nunca habías estado fuera de… aquí —habló sin saber exactamente cómo llamar a ese lugar.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Ankoku se cruzó de brazos perforándolo con la mirada—. Es evidente que estando en este cuerpo no me será tan fácil esconderme como antes, pero estoy seguro de que la única manera es separar mi plano consciente de él. Como verás, no soy tan débil como tú para no saber controlar mi propia energía. Si esa humana cree que podrá localizarme tan fácilmente, está perdida.

¿Era la imaginación de Yue, o a Ankoku realmente le agradaba el reto impuesto por Sakura?

—De cualquier forma, me alegra que estés ayudando a Sakura.

—No seas ingenuo…—Ankoku chasqueó la lengua ante la idea—. Tengo palabra y esto fue parte de nuestro trato, aunque tu Ama está loca si piensa que va a ganarle a esa mujer con estos juegos de niños.

Yue sintió deseos de hacerle ver al ángel oscuro cuán equivocado estaba, pero no lo consideró el momento propicio. Al menos le complacía ver el avance que se había suscitado en los últimos días entre Ankoku y Sakura y, aunque el Hijo de la Luna Nueva nunca lo admitiría, sabía que él había descubierto nuevas razones para cambiar su opinión respecto a ella_._

Sin embargo, era cierto que aún nadie podía saber de qué color pintaba el futuro en realidad…

* * *

Sakura dobló en una esquina y se encontró nuevamente en un callejón sin salida. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la última intersección donde había virado hacia la derecha. Cada vez las creaciones de _The Maze _se volvían más elaboradas y mucho más complicadas de sortear, pero aquello era una buena señal, pues daba muestra de que sus cartas se iban fortaleciendo cada vez más y eso era precisamente lo que quería.

En ese momento alzó la vista y se encontró con un detalle en el que no había reparado al pasar por ese punto antes: en lo alto del muro, unos seis metros sobre su cabeza, un pequeño cuadro de unos cuarenta centímetros por lado se abría.

—Otro nivel —susurró para sí, y es que la carta ya no se conformaba con crear un sólo nivel para sus retorcidos laberintos, sino que últimamente le gustaba crear estructuras con más dimensiones. Sin pensarlo dos veces invocó a _The jump _para llegar a la apertura y a través de ella se adentró en lo que parecía un mundo sacado de una pintura de Picasso: una sucesión de pisos y paredes intersectándose en ángulos retorcidos y bañados en claroscuros dispersos en medio de un caos profundo, sin ton ni son.

Sonrió. Definitivamente ahí tendría que estar _él_.

¿Cómo podía ocultar tan fácilmente su identidad de ella? No percibía ni un rastro de su energía. Era como si simplemente se hubiera desvanecido en la nada. A la misma Sakura le costaba trabajo disminuir su presencia ante los demás y aun así era consciente de que no lo lograba del todo. Incluso sabía que Yue tampoco dominaba la técnica. A lo largo de las últimas semanas había aprendido a ver ciertos detalles en Ankoku y, pese a lo mucho que le doliera admitirlo, poco a poco comprendía por qué Yue había tomado semejante decisión. El oscuro ser era no sólo poderoso, sino bastante astuto.

Comprendía el proceder de Yue, pero eso no quería decir que lo aceptara. ¿Valía realmente la pena tan absurdo sacrificio sólo por ella?

Pero se volvería más fuerte. Ya había sido más que suficiente de una vida de ser cuidada por todos, de ser protegida como una copa de cristal. Yue y Fujitaka habían tomado decisiones fatales sólo por su bien y, conociendo a su mejor amiga, probablemente Tomoyo también le había ocultado sus problemas por la misma razón. ¿Quién sería el siguiente?

No habría un siguiente. Sakura lo había decidido. El tiempo de llorar y lamentarse por la pérdida de aquellos a quienes amaba había quedado atrás. Había tardado toda una vida en comprender que no podía seguir siendo tan débil; no podía seguir compadeciéndose de esa manera mientras los demás actuaban y la dejaban atrás, haciendo planes suicidas a sus espaldas.

—Ni uno más —frunció el ceño y se detuvo—. Pero no llegaré a ninguna parte si sigo dando vueltas en círculos —reflexionó, y no sólo se refería al laberinto en el que se encontraba. Entonces se detuvo en seco y cerró los ojos. No podía sentir a la criatura por ninguna parte, pero sabía que Ankoku sólo podía ocultar su presencia. Podía incluso no moverse y permanecer como una roca, pero había algo que ni siquiera él podía hacer.

_"Ser fuerte no sólo significa serlo físicamente" _pensó sacando una carta de su mazo y sonrió mientras llamaba a _The Silent. _Todas sus cartas tenían una razón de ser, pensó. Algunas parecían simples ocurrencias de Clow, pero ninguna de ellas podía ser subestimada.

La mujer ataviada en su oscura vestimenta, sigilosa como la nada, se presentó ante ella sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.

—Sé que puedes escucharlo —susurró Sakura—. Sé que para ti es fuerte como un tambor. Es poderoso, pero pausado porque nunca se altera; es constante y lleno de vida. Por favor, llévame a donde se encuentra el latido del corazón de Ankoku. ¡Llévame a donde rompe el silencio su respiración!

La mujer se inclinó en una reverencia hacia ella y en un parpadeo Sakura se vio transportada a otro lugar, frente a lo que parecía una escalera retorciéndose hacia un costado como un árbol colapsando sobre su tronco. Bajo el pequeño arco que formaba la mole se encontraba Ankoku sentado, con los ojos cerrados como si el tiempo a su alrededor no circulara.

Sakura sonrió agradeciendo a la carta su ayuda y la mujer se esfumó de su vista. Entonces llegó el momento de actuar y ella no lo pensó dos veces para invocar a _The Wood_, que consiguió atrapar un pie del ser justo en el momento en que éste abría los ojos y hacía aparecer sus alas para moverse.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó triunfante y no escapó a ella la mirada incrédula de Ankoku al saberse atrapado. Sin embargo no fue más de un segundo, pues pronto la frialdad de sus ojos se veía nuevamente enmarcada por su sonrisa sádica.

—Muy bien, _Mistress_, que empiece la diversión.

* * *

Tomoyo se detuvo un momento para atarse mejor la coleta que se había aflojado un poco con los primeros kilómetros. En el aislamiento en que vivía, sin poder hablar con nadie para no levantar curiosidad por su evidente condición extranjera, caminar al aire libre e internarse en la selva se había convertido en su única válvula de escape. Al principio había sido media hora, después una, ahora simplemente andaba hasta que quedaba lo suficientemente agotada para no pensar, aunque…

Se llevó una mano al abdomen. Sabía que no podría hacerlo por siempre. Debía encontrar otra manera de olvidar el mundo cuando el bebé fuera creciendo en su vientre. Sin embargo su prioridad ahora era evitar el regreso de Tina, que seguramente haría hasta lo imposible por impedir el nacimiento del niño.

Suficiente de cavilaciones. Tomoyo ajustó bien dos pasadores en las sienes y se acomodó la gorra nuevamente en la cabeza. Sonrió al colocarse la prenda deslavada y un poco descosida por el borde. Era su gorra favorita, aquella misma que una adolescente Sakura le regalara al regresar de un viaje escolar al que ella no había podido asistir por problemas de salud.

Sakura. Se preguntaba qué habría sido de su vida si acaso ellas dos nunca se hubieran conocido. Quizás el señor Kinomoto aún seguiría con vida y Sakura viviría feliz, quizá ella también lo sería, pero más probablemente… quizás Tina nunca lo hubiera permitido en primer lugar.

_**Tomoeda, 16 años atrás.**_

Era un día maravilloso. Simplemente no podía ser mejor. Todo auguraba a que su primer día de escuela sería perfecto y Tomoyo no podía aguardar a conocer a todos sus compañeros. La mayoría estaba ya en sus lugares, aunque la silla a su lado seguía desocupada y la pequeña no podía evitar preguntarse quién llegaría a sentarse ahí.

Un nuevo año. Sí, Tomoyo estaba excitada.

Al tiempo que la campana sonaba entró corriendo una figura que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la silla a su lado y le regaló una de las más increíbles sonrisas que había visto en su vida, sin inhibiciones, sin timidez alguna.

—Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto. A partir de ahora me sentaré a tu lado, ¡gusto en conocerte! —la miró desde su altura con un par de alegres y enormes ojos verdes.

Tomoyo quiso devolverle la sonrisa, pero algo extraño sucedió. Un tambor retumbó en su interior y su corazón comenzó a latir como si quisiera escapar de su pecho. Acto seguido el profesor entró al salón y su nueva compañera se desparramó sobre su silla y dirigió su atención hacia el frente para ver al maestro que comenzaba a dar las indicaciones. Tomoyo permaneció en su lugar con la garganta cerrada. La primera clase era Matemáticas y a la ojiverde parecía no gustarle mucho. Tomoyo sentía aún las manos acalambradas y algo de calor en sus mejillas. Quizá se había emocionado demasiado; su madre constantemente le decía que tenía que ser una niña más tranquila porque el estrés enfermaba a la gente y…

—Oh… —miró su cuaderno y se dio cuenta de que había anotado mal las indicaciones del profesor. Afortunadamente lo había hecho con lápiz, pero… no encontraba el borrador por ninguna parte.

—¿No traes goma de borrar? —vino la voz a su lado— ¡Toma!

Tomoyo contempló el objeto que Sakura le extendía con una mano. Era una goma muy bonita con la cara de un conejito rosado en ella. A diferencia de la ocasión anterior, esta vez su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo. Se descubrió a sí misma tomando el borrador de mano de la niña e incluso le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas sin proponérselo.

—Gracias ¡Es muy bonita!

—Si quieres puedes quedarte con ella —una sonrisa más por añadidura. Tomoyo se llevó una mano al pecho. Siempre había sido una niña muy perceptiva y esas extrañas sensaciones jamás las había tenido. Quizás era una señal: la señal de que ellas dos llegarían a ser grandes amigas.

—Gracias, eres muy amable —y entonces recordó que no se había presentado aún—. Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, ¡mucho gusto!

_**Algún lugar de Brasil, tiempo presente.**_

Su famosa "percepción" en ese día tan sólo había resultado ser una más de las obras de Tina. Tomoyo lo sabía: su amistad con Sakura había sido premeditada y no por ella, sino por la mujer que había llegado a arruinar su vida. Desde siempre, ella tan sólo había sido una dócil marioneta.

Aceleró el paso. No se suponía que debería estar pensando en eso. Ni siquiera valía la pena seguir dándole vueltas a algo que ya no tendría solución, y sin embargo esos lejanos recuerdos seguían llegando a ella: aquella vez en que, a punto de acostarse en su cama, una extraña urgencia casi tan clara como una orden le había empujado a asomarse por la ventana y levantar la vista al cielo nocturno de Tomoeda para descubrir la silueta de su amiga volando en lo alto. ¿Por qué nunca sintió miedo? ¿Por qué no se había sorprendido ante algo tan sobrenatural como si en el fondo lo hubiera estado esperando? A partir de entonces siempre permaneció al pendiente de Sakura, como una sombra de la _Card Captor_. Al final, su sincera amistad no había sido más que la fachada de una ingenua centinela.

Se enjugó una lágrima antes de que ésta se atreviera a rodar por su mejilla. Había sido usada desde el inicio y odiaba a Tina por ello.

"_¡Basta!" _apretó la mandíbula. Ya no quería pensar en ello, pero las memorias seguían llegando una tras otra, atropellándose, devorándola…

_**Tomoeda, 14 años atrás**_

Un silencio generalizado se apoderó del salón cuando el profesor anunció la llegada de un nuevo estudiante. Al llamarlo para presentarse ante la clase apareció un pequeño de cabello oscuro y ojos azules tras unas gafas que caminó al frente de todos y se presentó como Eriol Hiragizawa.

Nada más verlo aparecer, Tomoyo sintió un inexplicable hueco en su pecho, un vacío doloroso que sólo se incrementó hasta el grado de prácticamente sofocarla cuando escuchó su voz por primera vez. Sintió miedo, pero no sabría explicar a qué. ¿Era a ese chico desconocido? ¿Era miedo en verdad o se trataría de algo más? Y entonces lo escuchó, tan claro como un trueno surcando el aire:

"_No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré"_

Era la misma voz que acababa de escuchar en Hiragizawa, sólo que el chico en cuestión no había vuelto a hablar, sino que se dirigía al asiento que el profesor le había indicado. ¿De dónde había salido aquella voz entonces?

_**Algún lugar de Brasil, tiempo presente.**_

Pasarían largos años antes de que obtuviera respuesta a todas sus preguntas en boca de la propia Tina cínica y despiadada. Fue en una noche de marzo, mientras dormía después de celebrar sus dieciocho años. El sueño había llegado rápidamente y junto con éste una silueta le dio la bienvenida a un oscuro mundo onírico: era tan similar a ella que a Tomoyo no le había sorprendido encontrarse consigo misma en un sueño, hasta que vio sus ojos cerúleos y la dama se presentó.

Recordando aquello ya poco le importaba si las lágrimas rodaban libremente por sus mejillas hasta estrellarse en el camino, así como tampoco le importaba si iba corriendo, trotando o caminando. Las memorias de aquella noche eran la pesadilla de su vida, las cadenas de su alma.

—Finalmente llegó el momento. Ahora todas las piezas están en su lugar —había dicho Tina—, has cumplido con tu labor Tomoyo, pero ya no te necesito. Ahora yo tomaré el control.

—¡Maldita bruja! —farfulló Tomoyo entre dientes a punto de la extenuación. Apenas ahora se daba cuenta que prácticamente había estado corriendo.

Pero ella había elegido ser egoísta, ella amaba a Touya y jamás le permitiría hacerle daño, aún si tuviera que morir para evitarlo.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? Admito que eres muy valiente al enfrentarme, así que te prometo que no le pasará nada a tu querido Touya ni a su familia mientras él viva. Si ése es tu deseo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, pero si él llegase a morir no podrás hacer nada para impedir mi venganza. Éste es mi trato —había dicho Tina solemnemente y ella, estúpida, había creído que con ello le concedería toda una vida no sólo a Touya, sino a sus amigos… a Sakura.

Se detuvo a recargarse contra un árbol, intentando jalar un poco de aire a sus pulmones entre sollozos. Se desplomó bajo su sombra al dejar de sentir sus piernas adoloridas y finalmente se abandonó al llanto total. Esa noche había vendido su alma al diablo.

* * *

Sentado al pie del árbol junto al hogar de los Kinomoto, hasta su sensible oído llegaban los histéricos juramentos de Kerberos embebido en sus videojuegos, así como la música en el estéreo y el continuo tip-tap de las teclas de la portátil de Sakura, que en esta ocasión había tenido que continuar con su trabajo en casa.

¡Qué noche tan aburrida! De quedarse ahí sin nada mejor qué hacer que escuchar los sonidos de la noche a torturar hasta el cansancio a la obstinada humana durante un buen entrenamiento, definitivamente prefería lo segundo. Sin embargo, ese día el entrenamiento había tenido que ser cancelado cuando Sakura regresó a casa y desparramó todo el contenido de su maletín sobre la mesa para continuar con un trabajo que al parecer debía entregar al día siguiente.

Se recargó contra el tronco del árbol. La vida de los humanos era definitivamente un hastío. ¿Por qué no podían dedicarse a cosas importantes como encontrar a una maga antigua y loca que amenazaba con matarlos a todos? No lo comprendía. No recordaba que Clow hubiera sido así. Al contrario: el extraño sujeto no dejaba pasar la menor oportunidad para inventar nuevas maneras de poner a prueba a sus guardianes.

—"_Sakura es muy diferente de él, pero si no eres capaz de ver por qué ella es tan especial, entonces el problema es tuyo."_

¡Ah, de manera que Yue estaba despierto! Pensó y contempló el césped a sus pies, iluminado bajo un baño de luz plateada. Alzando la vista comprendió que la luna estaba ya cerca de su fase total. Faltaba sólo un par de noches más y era normal que la presencia del Juez se viera fortalecida en los días previos.

—Lo único especial que tiene es su magia, y ni siquiera se compara con la de Clow, no importa cuánto se esfuerce en entrenarse —se encogió de hombros, aburrido—. Fuera de eso, tu querida ama no es más que una simple humana.

—"_Es ahí donde te equivocas. Los humanos no son tan simples" —_aseveró Yue y Ankoku entornó los ojos.

—Creo que esta admiración tuya por los humanos va rayando en el fanatismo. Si tuvieras… —detuvo su agria réplica en seco cuando un escalofrío subió por su espina dorsal. Levantó la cabeza aguzando el oído y cada célula de su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar a un solo compás pausado y mortecino. El ritmo de una melodía penetraba el ambiente lenta y sutil pero desgarradoramente, como una capa de óxido invadiendo el metal.

—¿Qué es eso? —no sólo escuchó su propia voz, sino la de Yue en su interior formulando la misma pregunta. Se puso de pie antes de darse cuenta de ello y cuando comenzó a andar en dirección de la casa se preguntó si era él quien movía su cuerpo o si en realidad este último lo hacía a placer, arrastrándolo consigo. Supo que había entrado en la casa cuando dejó de sentir el césped bajo sus pies, pero en realidad cualquier estímulo que no fuera el tóxico compás de aquella melodía había pasado a segundo plano.

No le importó descubrirse de pronto en la misma habitación que Sakura, quien (como era de esperarse) había caído rendida en el sofá con la portátil aún prendida sobre sus piernas. Un mínimo reflejo en su mejilla delataba su llanto en medio del sueño.

—Parece que sigue teniendo pesadillas —susurró sin demasiado interés y se olvidó de ella cuando su atención se vio captada por el pequeño aparato colocado en la mesilla, de donde provenían los delirantes acordes de un agónico piano. Durante un instante se preguntó cómo era posible que un instrumento tan diminuto y ridículo como aquél pudiera escupir las notas que le estaba causando semejante molestia, acelerando su latir con cada elevación de tono.

Sus rodillas temblaron, pero supo que no eran las suyas, sino las de Yue. Durante unos breves instantes, auspiciado por el clímax de ese piano ancestral, pudo sentir cómo la presencia del Juez causaba escándalo en sus venas, golpeteando agitadamente su corazón y estremeciendo su cuerpo entre estertores de garganta cerrada.

¿Acaso era magia? Si bien era cierto que no sentía presencia mágica alguna en ese extraño aparato, ¿Qué otra cosa podía explicar semejante reacción en ese cuerpo, en él y en Yue? Era como una llamarada de luz atrayendo a la polilla sumida en la oscuridad.

—Su nombre es _Moonlight Sonata —_escuchó inesperadamente a sus espaldas la voz de Sakura y se irguió para alejarse del objeto de donde provenía la música. ¿En qué momento había despertado ella y por qué él no la había podido percibir estando tan cerca?

—_Moonlight… Sonata —_repitió Ankoku y permitió que los últimos acordes murieran ante sus oídos antes de que la habitación fuera inundada por una nueva melodía.

—¿Te gusta? Si quieres puedo repetirla —Sakura hizo ademán de acercarse al reproductor, pero fue detenida justo antes de llegar por la mano de Ankoku que se colocó sobre la suya para impedírselo.

¿Gustar? Recapacitaba la criatura contemplando fijamente el electrodoméstico. No sabía si aquélla sería la definición correcta para lo que esos sonidos habían provocado en él, pero de una cosa sí podía estar seguro: no era la misma sensación que la actual pieza, también en piano, le ocasionaba.

—¿Ankoku? —Sakura estaba estupefacta. Era la primera vez que el oscuro ser se atrevía a tocarla fuera del entrenamiento. Al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que había hecho, pero ella no podía dejar de percibir el temblor en los pálidos y delgados dedos del otro. ¿Era acaso temor lo que divisaba en su mirada felina?

Decidió apartar la mano antes de que él se diera cuenta del contacto y terminara alejándose nuevamente.

—Syaoran me contó una vez la historia de esta sonata —decidió intentar una conversación pese a que no estaba segura de que el otro la estuviera escuchando en realidad—. Fue escrita por Beethoven, un gran compositor. Cuando él se estaba quedando sordo entró en una gran depresión; después de todo, la música era su vida entera, además una persona muy querida por él había muerto, por lo que incluso llegó a pensar en suicidarse, pero entonces conoció a una mujer que era ciega de nacimiento y un día, mientras charlaban, ella le confesó (prácticamente a gritos debido a su avanzada sordera) que daría lo que fuera por poder ver una noche de luna llena. Había escuchado tantas cosas sobre ella que realmente anhelaba poder saber cómo era, conocerla, verla.

Echó un vistazo a los dedos de Ankoku y le pareció que el temblor había desaparecido, aunque el varón continuaba abstraído en sus pensamientos, su mirada perdida en el negro aparato de sonido.

—Beethoven se dio cuenta entonces de que él en realidad era muy afortunado —continuó—. Él podía ver el mundo, los colores, la luz del sol… y la luna que su amiga tanto quería conocer. Si bien se estaba quedando sordo, todavía podía ver, y la música aún vivía dentro de él, por lo que decidió componer esta pieza especialmente para ella. Si ella no podía verla, al menos así escucharía y podría imaginar lo hermosa que es una noche de luna llena.

¿Era eso? ¿Verdaderamente un humano común y corriente había conseguido una transmutación semejante sin ayuda de la magia? Ankoku se negaba a creerlo, pero si no era así, ¿entonces por qué esos acordes habían provocado tan caóticas reacciones en su cuerpo?

—"_¿No te agrada la idea de que un _simple_ humano pueda hacer algo así?"_ —Yue había adquirido la cualidad de volverse una piedra en el zapato cuando así lo quería—. _"Me llamas fanático por admirarlos, pero es por razones como ésta que los respeto. Ellos pueden crear vida de la nada, aún sin poseer magia alguna. ¿O seguirás negando que sentiste el llamado de la luna al escucharla?"_

"_No sé de qué hablas" _Ankoku aún tenía dificultades para regular su ritmo cardíaco.

—"_¿No se te estremeció la piel al compás de esta sonata y se movió tu cuerpo para llegar a ella, aún sin tu permiso?"_

"_No era yo, eras tú quien temblaba."_

—"_Te sentiste débil, como en las noches de Luna Llena."_

—¿A…Ankoku? —Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse por el ausentismo de la criatura, quien parecía mantener una lucha interna. Ese gesto de temor y mortificación nunca visto en él era casi triste. El oscuro ser finalmente parpadeó y le dirigió una mirada perdida. A Sakura le pareció la mirada de un niño extraviado y temeroso por no encontrar a su familia.

—¿Por qué… —carraspeó—, por qué escuchas esto?

Sakura parpadeó intentando comprender la inesperada pregunta.

—¿Qué… la música? Pues, porque… —tuvo que pensarlo un momento—, porque me ayuda a relajarme. Es hermosa y puede incluso transportarte a otros lugares y tiempos.

—¿Sin magia?

Estaba atónita. Ankoku nunca había hecho pregunta alguna, nunca había conversado con ella de manera tan voluntaria y natural. Sakura aún encontraba dificultades para contestarle.

—No es necesario. Sólo necesitas sentirlo aquí —le señaló a la cabeza—, y aquí —colocó entonces una mano en el pecho del varón, quien se desconcertó visiblemente por el contacto.

—Cerebro y corazón, mente y alma —analizó Ankoku—, pero yo no tengo alma.

—Si eres capaz de conmoverte por la belleza de la música, no puedes dudar que la tienes, y que debe ser muy pura —sonrió Sakura y Ankoku dio un paso atrás alejándose del tacto de sus dedos.

—No vale la pena que me sonrías. Yo no caeré con eso, _Card Mistress_, te repito que no soy Yue.

—Lo sé, no es con Yue con quien estoy hablando ahora, sino contigo, Ankoku —le sorprendió ella—. Esta noche he comprobado algo que ya había imaginado: no eres tan malo ni frío como quieres hacernos creer. Tú también tienes un corazón solitario y lastimado como Yue, pero has vivido tanto tiempo oculto en la soledad que quisiste odiarlo todo, pero ¿no te gustaría sentir más seguido un destello de vida como el de esta noche?

—¿Destello de vida? No digas tonterías ni creas que me conoces —Ankoku comenzaba a enfadarse.

—Sé que lo que quieres es vivir, aunque tienes miedo de hacerlo —refutó ella—. Si no fue por eso, ¿entonces por qué hiciste el intercambio de cuerpo con Yue? ¿No es eso lo que siempre has deseado?

—¿Para terminar enamorado de un sueño inútil, como él? —respondió él con acidez—. No lo creo, gracias —añadió con sarcasmo dando la conversación por terminada y se apresuró a salir de la casa para reconquistar su puesto de reposo bajo el árbol, sintiendo bajo las plantas de sus pies la fría hierba casi a punto de congelación.

—¿Enamorado de un sueño inútil? —Sakura se acercó a la ventana para contemplar a la criatura que parecía no sentir en absoluto el frío del invierno que se avecinaba. ¿Acaso en esas palabras Ankoku había expresado el sentimiento de Yue? ¿Era a eso a lo que el mismo Ankoku temía?

* * *

Etan se incorporó al escuchar la puerta del baño girar sobre sus goznes y ver salir a la joven con el rostro más pálido que de costumbre.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó tras un titubeo.

—Estoy bien, gracias —Tomoyo se dejó guiar hasta el sofá en cuyo lomo descansaba Lucy y se sentó con pesadez. El mareo había disminuido, aunque aún se sentía un poco débil.

—No lo parece —Lucy, como siempre, tenía que ser directa y sincera—. Cada vez se vuelve más frecuente. Le recomendaría olvidarse de sus paseos matinales en la selva si no se siente bien.

—O yo podría acompañarla —añadió Etan sentándose a su lado. Sus ojos grises y llenos de consternación parecían tristes como un día de lluvia. Tomoyo suspiró acariciando con una mano la frente de Lucy.

—Sé que no es por mí por quien están preocupados. Después de todo, ¿Qué sería de Tina si algo malo le pasara a este cuerpo?

Lucy bajó la mirada al sentir los ojos de la humana sobre ella. Etan, en cambio, apretó un poco más la mano que aún no había soltado.

—Sé que no nos creerá si se lo decimos, pero también estamos preocupados por usted. Tomoyo-sama, no podría perdonarme si algo malo le sucediera. Usted sabe que he jurado protegerla hasta el final.

La mujer le regaló una triste sonrisa a cambio de su expresión sincera.

—¿Podrías protegerme de ella? —preguntó y el varón no pudo contener por más tiempo su mirada—. ¿Podrás proteger a mi hijo cuando nazca? —nuevamente un solemne y abnegado mutis—. Entonces no digas que quieres protegerme si no puedes hacerlo. A quien debes tu lealtad no es a mí, sino a _ella_.

—Discúlpeme.

—Al contrario —ella le alzó el rostro con una mano en su barbilla—. Perdóname por portarme así contigo. Sé que tú no has decidido nada de esto. Debe ser muy duro cuidar de alguien que odia tanto a la persona que amas.

No sólo Etan: Lucy también elevó la mirada hacia la humana y así ambos pudieron observar los ojos violetas de la joven. Sin saberlo ni proponérselo, esa chica se parecía más a la magnánima Tina Doomhill que amaba a su familia y sus criaturas. Y había algo que no podían ignorar por más que quisieran: así como su ama, Tomoyo había sido cruelmente despojada de todo cuanto tenía hasta encontrarse sin más compañía que ellos dos.

Y sin embargo ella creía que la odiaban. Después de todo era su papel no considerarla más que un recipiente para su dueña. Aún si quisieran, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer o decir para apartar de sus ojos la triste sombra que los opacaba.

* * *

Eriol apartó la vista de su monitor en cuanto sintió la presencia al otro lado de la puerta antes de que ésta girara sobre sus goznes.

—¿Estás muy ocupado? —Nakuru, la chica que no conocía el concepto de llamar a la puerta, asomó la cabeza—. Sakura-chan está aquí.

—Déjala pasar. Todavía tengo algunos minutos antes de la junta —se encogió de hombros y se cercioró de colocar su estado "indispuesto" en la ventana de videoconferencias. A continuación se puso de pie para recibir a la castaña que entraba a su pieza de estudio en ese momento.

—Lamento no haber avisado antes de venir —se disculpó ella y él hizo el comentario a un lado con un gesto de su mano derecha.

—Me alegra que no lo hicieras. No podría llamarme tu amigo si no te atrevieras a venir a mí sin una cita previa, ¿no te parece?

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa que no iluminó por completo su rostro. Pensando en lo que había pasado últimamente, Eriol tampoco podría pedirle más que eso.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que quieres hablarme de algo que te preocupa. ¿Me equivoco?

—Nakuru me comentó que tendrías una junta con tus socios a las cinco —ella miró al suelo y él consultó su reloj rápidamente.

—Faltan diez minutos para eso. ¿Crees que podamos hablarlo en ese tiempo? También puedo pasar por tu casa cuando termine. No creo que se extienda más de dos horas…

—Anoche soñé con Tomoyo —soltó de pronto y él entendió que la chica no podría esperar esas dos horas—. En realidad, he estado soñando con ella casi todas las noches desde que murió. No sé en dónde esté ahora, pero sé que está sufriendo muchísimo —y mientras decía esto su bello rostro se transformaba en una mueca de mortificación, dolor y remordimiento.

—Tranquila Sakura —le puso una mano en el hombro—. ¿Exactamente _qué _es lo que sueñas?

—Ella llora en un lugar oscuro. Esta atada a unas cadenas y no puede salir de ahí. ¿En dónde está, Eriol? ¿Por qué sueño que su alma no tiene descanso? ¡Ella no merece esto!

Sin darse cuenta había tomado al hombre de las solapas en un ataque frenético, pero inmediatamente lo soltó para tratar de calmarse a sí misma. No era fácil: llevaba dos semanas intentándolo, pero el sueño de anoche había sido tan real que casi hubiera podido estirar una mano y tocarla. De no ser porque la presencia de Ankoku en la habitación la había despertado, probablemente lo habría intentado sólo para encontrarse con la frustrante verdad de que no era más que un simple sueño.

Una pesadilla.

—Tomoyo se suicido, Sakura. Es normal que su alma no encuentre descanso —Eriol tomó sus manos y las apretó con ternura—. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer si ella no viene a nosotros primero. Buscar el alma de una persona perdida entre nuestro plano y el otro no es fácil si ella no desea ser encontrada.

—¿Por qué dices que ella no desea ser encontrada?

"_Porque no me deja encontrarla" _pensó con tristeza. Había estado tratando de contactarla desde el momento mismo en que se enteró de su muerte, pero cada día su búsqueda arrojaba los mismos resultados que el anterior: la mujer se había desvanecido sin dejar huella siquiera entre los muertos. Incluso Sumeragi estaba teniendo dificultades para hacerlo y el hecho de que un médium tan poderoso no pudiera localizar a un alma perdida era en sí bastante qué decir.

—¿Eriol? —la voz de Sakura lo regresó a la realidad de golpe y comprendió que había una pregunta pendiente en el aire.

—Olvídalo, no me hagas caso. Si pudiste soñar con ella probablemente es porque ella acudió a ti. Después de todo eres su mejor amiga, así que quizá sea ella misma quien venga a ti para hablar sobre lo que le ha pasado y sus razones. Entonces podrás escucharla y ayudarla a que llegue a su destino —le obsequió una sonrisa conciliadora y ella suspiró.

—¿En verdad piensas eso? Sinceramente aún no sé qué pensar de todo esto. Ni siquiera creo todavía que alguien tan alegre, tan lleno de vida como ella haya sido capaz… —bajó la mirada—. Lo siento, dijiste que sólo tenías diez minutos y aun así yo… Podemos hablar de esto otro día, ¿te parece? Ahora será mejor que te deje para que puedas asistir a tu junta. Discúlpame por no haber podido esperar.

Los que debían esperar eran sus socios, pensó Eriol, sin embargo entendió que Sakura necesitaba estar nuevamente a solas, así que no intentó impedir que se marchara, aunque antes de cruzar la puerta prometieron ponerse de acuerdo para verse con más calma y continuar su conversación otro día. Entonces regresó a su computador y se dio cuenta que tenía un aviso. Habían intentado contactarlo dos minutos antes. Automáticamente presionó un botón para iniciar la conferencia con la matriz en Inglaterra y pronto pudo ver a toda la mesa directiva en su pantalla. Por la luz que entraba por la ventana no era difícil adivinar que allá apenas era de mañana.

—Buenos días caballeros —saludó en su natal inglés y todos comenzaron a saludarle con la formalidad con que se recibe a quien mueve los hilos del destino de la empresa. El reporte de actividades próximas al cierre de año no tardó en comenzar, pero la mente del varón seguía fija en otro lado, en otra persona y en otra dimensión.

No se lo había dicho a Sakura, pero en realidad lo menos probable era que Tomoyo fuera a buscarla. Aún no le quedaba clara la naturaleza de la relación entre Tomoyo y Tina, pero si la chica de la que se había enamorado había tenido que recurrir a la muerte para huir de lo que fuera que la mantuviera atada a la enemiga mortal de Sakura, entonces le quedaba claro que no intentaría regresar para hablar con su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo se sentía responsable por lo que había sucedido y él había contribuido a que ese sentimiento creciera aún más. No había más culpables que buscar que Tina, y sin embargo él había levantado la mano contra su vieja amiga.

Y la página había dado la vuelta para no volver jamás.

Pero eso no explicaba algo que no había previsto: ¿por qué Sakura seguía soñando con Tomoyo? Por supuesto que la gente común sueña con sus difuntos cuando los extraña, pero nada alrededor de Sakura y la muerte de Tomoyo era común. Nadie mejor que él podía saber que aquello no podía ser casualidad.

¿Realmente era Tomoyo pidiendo ayuda a su mejor amiga?

"_O quizás es una trampa más de Tina"._

* * *

—Si quieres preguntarme algo, será mejor que lo hagas de una vez —soltó Tina de pronto tras un largo silencio. La sorpresa de Touya no se hizo esperar—. Con sólo verte puedo darme cuenta de que hay algo que quieres saber pero no te atreves a preguntar.

—Después de ver lo que fue tu vida no sé si sea buena idea averiguar más sobre ti —admitió Touya. Por más que crecía su curiosidad, se había dado cuenta de que saber más sobre esa asesina estaba causando emociones encontradas en él y lo último que quería sentir por ella era empatía.

—Como quieras. Tampoco dije que fuera a contestar forzosamente cualquier pregunta —Tina se encogió de hombros y Touya se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

—Está bien, sí hay algo que quiero saber. ¿Cómo conoces la técnica de la _maboroshi_? —se animó finalmente—. Creí que era exclusiva de los Sakurazukamori.

—Lo es. Fue de un Sakurazukamori que la aprendí —contestó sin miramientos y Touya frunció el ceño—. Sé lo que estás pensando: nunca estuve en Japón mientras viví y tienes razón, nunca conocí a un Sakurazukamori en mi vida.

—¿Aprendiste la técnica estando muerta?

—Cuando supe que la heredera de las Cartas Clow nacería en Japón tuve que tomar una decisión con respecto a la forma humana que tomaría para poder vengarme. Entonces encontré a una mujer y su hija. La niña parecía ser el recipiente ideal: era sana y pertenecía a una familia de hechiceros de renombre en Tokio. En caso de que no pudiera utilizar toda mi magia al momento de usar su cuerpo, al menos tendría la de ella para cumplir mi propósito.

Touya la escuchaba con atención. No sabía que el primer plan de Tina había sido tomar el cuerpo de una hechicera. Tampoco sabía mucho sobre hechiceros además de los que ya conocía, pero por la descripción que ella daba se preguntó si acaso la niña en cuestión no sería la hermana gemela de Subaru.

—Había tomado mi decisión —continuó ella—, pero justo antes de que pudiera entrar en su cuerpo fui detenida por un joven. De hecho era casi un niño; se llamaba Seishiro Sakurazuka.

Touya frunció el ceño un poco más. Había reconocido el nombre inmediatamente: se trataba del asesino de Hokuto y cazador de Subaru; uno de los Dragones de la Tierra y el hombre al que Sumeragi había amado.

—Con sólo verme supo mis intenciones con la niña y me aconsejó no hacerlo. No era más que un adolescente y sin embargo era muy inteligente. Nunca olvidaré su mirada fría, calculadora y directa. Ni siquiera estaba sorprendido de verme ahí —Tina meneó la cabeza describiéndolo como si aún le costara imaginarse a alguien así—. Resulta que yo no era la única interesada en esa niña. Debido al poder que tenían, alguien había planeado deshacerse de la familia entera y contratado al asesino Sakurazukamori para hacer el trabajo. A continuación presencié cómo él solo acababa con madre e hija. Después continuó con el padre. A todos los había encerrado en la misma _maboroshi _y la manera en la que acabó con sus vidas me llamó la atención. Entonces decidí preguntarle sobre su técnica y hablarle sobre mis planes de tomar un cuerpo para llevar acabo una venganza.

—Una charla casual entre asesinos —bufó Touya con desdén, pero ella hizo su comentario a un lado.

—No creo que puedas siquiera imaginar lo que es conocer a alguien como él —susurró Tina y frente a Touya apareció una silueta. Él adivinó al instante que se trataba del famoso Seishiro Sakurazuka. Como ella había dicho, era apenas un adolescente, aunque atractivo, esbelto y con una mirada helada y carente de emoción alguna—. ¿Sabes que no existe tal cosa como un Clan Sakurazukamori? No —meneó la cabeza—, en realidad sólo puede existir un asesino a la vez, y el ritual para convertirse en uno es matar a su predecesor. En el caso de Seishiro, el anterior Sakurazukamori era su madre.

Touya analizó al joven frente a él. Parecía tener unos quince años. A esa edad él apenas cursaba el primer año del instituto; el otro, en cambio, ya había tomado la vida de su propia madre para convertirse en un asesino sin alma. Tina lanzó una última mirada al muchacho antes de hacerlo desaparecer.

—Me dijo que podría enseñarme a usar la _maboroshi_, pero a cambio de eso él mismo me mataría cuando terminara mi venganza y alimentaría al árbol de sakura con mi cuerpo **(1)**.

—¿Aceptaste ese trato a cambio de aprender una técnica? —Touya ya no sabía si sorprenderse de cualquier cosa que ella le dijera.

—Mi único propósito en esta vida es acabar con Clow y todo lo que tiene que ver con él. ¿Crees que me interesará seguir viviendo después de lograrlo? —suspiró y sólo entonces Touya comprendió la razón detrás de ello: desde un principio Tina no estaba interesada en otra cosa que su venganza. Probablemente ni siquiera necesitaba utilizar una técnica como la _maboroshi. _Aquel trato no era más que una forma de asegurarse de acabar con su existencia tras haber cumplido con su propósito.

¿Sería que en el fondo Tina buscaba castigarse por lo que pretendía hacer?

—Aunque ninguno de los dos contábamos con que él finalmente moriría a manos de tu amigo Sumeragi. ¿No te parece irónico? El cazador murió a manos de su presa y ahora yo estoy encerrada en medio de la nada junto al hermano de la mía —Tina soltó una risa seca. Touya dio la media vuelta y se alejó varios metros de ahí, dando por terminada la discusión. Podía ser irónico, pero no le resultaba gracioso en absoluto.

* * *

Tendida sobre su cama, Sakura revisó el calendario por enésima vez antes de regresar la vista al techo. Esa noche finalmente habría luna llena otra vez y podría ver a su guardián nuevamente.

—No puedes dejar que te vea así —susurró tapándose los ojos con un brazo. A sus oídos llegaba el sonido de la melodía que había escuchado noches atrás y que había logrado llamar la atención del impasible Ankoku. Si cerraba los ojos y aspiraba con fuerza, esas tonadas suaves y acompasadas realmente le hacían sentir un destello de luna acariciándole la piel y removiéndole las entrañas. Su corazón latía anticipando los efectos del astro y su criatura en ella.

Y sin embargo nunca lograría engañar a Yue: él sabría mejor que nadie que en secreto ella seguía sucumbiendo ante la muerte de su padre y su mejor amiga. No había segundo que pasara en que no pensara en ellos. A veces Fujitaka venía a ella en sueños y trataba de hablar con ella con su tono conciliador y paternal, como siempre lo había hecho. A veces ella quedaba en silencio. Quería preguntarle por qué había hecho algo tan tonto como dejarse asesinar por "protegerla". Quería reclamarle por dejarla sola, pero sabía que no podía. Otras veces era Tomoyo a quien soñaba, y esos sueños eran mucho más terribles y dolorosos. No podía concebir la idea de su amiga sufriendo semejante tortura.

Aún le costaba trabajo dormir de noche. Le corroía la culpa de no haber visto a su amiga caer acorralada hasta el punto de no ver otra opción que terminar con su vida. Tomoyo, la alegre, la fuerte, la inteligente… ¿por qué Tomoyo?

—No, Sakura —se enjugó con molestia una lágrima terca. No podía llorar. Yue la vería así y no quería preocupar a su guardián en la única noche del mes que tenía la libertad de salir de ese exilio al que estaba confinado. Al menos agradecía que Ankoku tampoco la viera en sus momentos vulnerables. Quería mostrarse fuerte frente a él. Sabía que sólo así él podría aceptarla algún día y, quizás, también algún día él podría abrirse a estar con ella como algo más que el resultado de un trato con el Juez. Si ese día llegaba, probablemente también llegaría el momento en el que Ankoku y Yue comprenderían que compartían algo más que un cuerpo. Si bien eran muy diferentes el uno del otro, había emociones e ideas que ambos compartían, sólo que eran muy obstinados para admitirlo y en lugar de eso seguían causándose daño mutuamente.

No sólo eso: ambos también compartían sentimientos humanos pese a insistir en no parecerse nada a los hombres. No sólo lo había visto en Yue, sino también en Ankoku: cuando el varón se sentía vulnerable o irritado, se alejaba hasta algún recóndito lugar conocido sólo por él para apartarse del mundo y reflexionar. Ese mismo día lo había visto salir desde temprano. Seguramente Ankoku se sentía vulnerable ante la inminente Luna Llena y había tenido que salir a aclarar sus ideas y vivir la transformación Ankoku-Yue a solas.

Suspiró. Era probable que, incluso sin darse cuenta, Ankoku se hubiera ido volando tan lejos que regresar le llevaría toda la noche

—Es tan obstinado —sonrió un poco. También en eso se parecían ambos. Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando…

En el pasado, cuando llegaba la Luna Nueva, Yue solía salir al rayar el alba y no regresaba sino hasta el día siguiente. Eso le había contado Eriol una vez y Sakura lo sabía: su ángel se pasaba el día entero alejándose de Kero y Clow, y muy seguramente de cualquier otro ser humano sólo para poder evitar que Ankoku intentara causar daño alguno durante la noche. Se alejaba tanto como le era posible durante el día para no dejar ninguna oportunidad a la oscura criatura de regresar a tiempo.

Ahora Ankoku había salido desde temprano. Era su oportunidad de obtener venganza por aquello y apartar a Yue de su lado durante la única noche en que podía verlo.

—¡No! —se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la salida apenas deteniéndose lo suficiente para calzarse y tomar su abrigo. Se sentía estúpida. ¿Cómo no había podido prever que algo así sucedería?

—¡Sakura…! —Kero salió de la cocina con algunas migajas en la nariz—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Buscaré a Yue —contestó rápidamente ajustándose las botas—. Quédate aquí por si él regresa antes que yo —dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejando al confundido animalillo en el pasillo.

—Siempre me dejan atrás. ¿Y ahora qué pasó? Ese Yue… siempre causando problemas —bufó antes de regresar a su actividad favorita en la cocina.

* * *

Bajo sus pies seguían pasando terrenos arados interrumpidos de vez en vez por algún cúmulo de casas con las luces apagadas. Estando tan lejos de todo y de todos le recordaba un poco a su antigua vida en China: la oscuridad de la noche se habría tragado la tierra de no ser por la plateada luz de la luna que dibujaba fantasmas entre los árboles. Una magia que las luces artificiales de la modernidad habían dejado atrás… y que él no tenía tiempo de admirar mientras pasaba volando a toda velocidad por aquellos parajes despoblados.

Estaba agotado. Ankoku había aprovechado su cuerpo para llegar tan lejos y él ya llevaba varias horas sin descanso volando de regreso a toda velocidad. Sentía que si cerraba los ojos en cualquier momento podría desplomarse al suelo, pero no podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Faltaban apenas un par de horas para el alba y tiempo era algo de lo que no gozaba si quería verla.

Sakura, su ama… en _todos _los sentidos. Tan sólo pensar que llegaría la luz del día sin que pudiera verla le provocaba punzadas en el pecho. Sólo unos segundos pedía, no más. Sólo el tiempo suficiente para poder decirle que él estaría por siempre a su lado, que la veía sufrir lo indecible, pero que no quería que lo hiciera en silencio. Si ella quería podía llorar en sus brazos toda la noche sin necesidad de cruzar más palabras, porque no estaba sola. Sólo un instante, nada más, y sólo entonces podría regresar a su absurdo y atemporal confinamiento.

De pronto, en el horizonte, como invocada por sus pensamientos, distinguió sin poder creerlo la figura alada de la mujer. Era imposible, aún estaba bastante lejos de Tomoeda, y sin embargo era verdad: ahí estaba Sakura, _su _Sakura volando directamente hacia él; cada vez más nítida entre las sombras de la noche, recortándose contra la oscuridad del cielo con nada más que su magnánima aura invisible.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo primero que dijo al tenerla lo suficientemente cerca para que ella lo escuchara, y para que él viera la fatiga en ella.

—¡Yue! —ella ignoró su pregunta para literalmente estrellarse en sus brazos, aunque poco pudo haberle importado a él el golpe en su pecho al recibirla a esa velocidad.

—¿Estás bien? —aspiró el aroma que despedía su cabello y la sintió asentir rápidamente y apretar un poco más sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Valía la pena.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste usando a _The Fly _para llegar aquí? —preguntó y ella se apartó tan sólo un momento para dedicarle una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

—El necesario —entonces en su expresión asomó un sonrojo que sólo una criatura de la noche como él podría distinguir bajo la luz de la luna. Sakura se acercó a tan sólo un par de centímetros de sus labios y hesitó pasando un poco de saliva—. ¿Có…cómo estás tú? Debes estar agotado. ¡Ah, cierto… disculpa! —pareció darse cuenta de que literalmente colgaba de él y que ahora el guardián tenía que aletear por ambos. Intentó alejarse para poder regresar por su cuenta al suelo, pero él se lo impidió atrayéndola un poco más hacia él y comenzando el descenso.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando? —preguntó apenas tocaron tierra y ella no consiguió esconder su sorpresa. Incluso intentó enjugarse lágrimas invisibles, aunque no sintió humedad en sus mejillas.

—Lo veo en tus ojos, y aún puedo oler tus lágrimas —susurró contra su oído a modo de explicación y la vio sonrojarse un poco más y bajar la mirada antes de esconder el rostro en su pecho.

—No lo sé —confesó finalmente—. Quisiera que hubiera una sola razón, pero a veces ya ni siquiera sé por qué lloro. A veces ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando —suspiró y aferró una de sus delicadas manos contra la tela de su vestimenta—. Discúlpame por ser tan débil.

—No confundas debilidad con tu humanidad —Yue cerró los ojos intentando cubrirla un poco más en su abrazo en esa fría noche de noviembre—. Recuerdo que Clow solía decir que el fuerte no es aquél que jamás llora su sufrimiento, sino el que no se atreve a hacerle frente. Si no lloras por quien debe ser llorado, ¿no sería como intentar ignorarlo?

—Clow era una persona muy sabia —la sintió reír descorazonadamente contra su pecho—. Pero también creo que debió sufrir mucho en vida. Cuando lo vi por primera vez me pareció que era una persona muy solitaria. Se veía tranquilo, pero también un poco triste.

En efecto, así era Clow: un sujeto bromista y ocurrente unas veces, pero también sosegado y reflexivo en otras. Después de todo, para cuando lo conoció él ya había sufrido la pérdida de su familia y muchos de sus amigos.

—Lo era… y no quiero lo mismo para ti.

—Gracias —inesperadamente, ella elevó la cabeza y alzándose de puntitas le dio un suave beso en la mejilla—. Contigo y Kero a mi lado sé que nunca estaré sola. Ustedes son lo más preciado que tengo.

No supo si el cosquilleo en sus mejillas se debía a sus palabras o al casto y sorpresivo beso, pero ella pareció feliz de ver su reacción.

—Lamento no poder estar ahí cuando… —le detuvo un dedo en sus labios.

—No lo hagas. Aunque no estés físicamente ahí, tú siempre estás a mi lado Yue, y gracias a ti tengo la fuerza para soportar cualquier cosa.

Yue la contempló por unos momentos en silencio. Pese a que parecía agotada, Sakura sonreía con la misma frescura de siempre. Era imposible no preguntarse de dónde sacaba ánimos para sonreír así en medio de la desgracia y la incertidumbre.

—Comprendo que intentes parecer fuerte frente a Ankoku y los demás, pero no es necesario que lo hagas frente a mí. Desde que murió Tomoyo has estado entrenando sin descanso y cada día te esfuerzas más para que Ankoku y Kerberos no se den cuenta de lo que estás pasando o lo que mucho que te afecta. Pero Sakura, no tienes nada qué demostrarme, sé que estás sufriendo no sólo por lo que ya pasó, sino por temor a lo que pueda ocurrir. No es malo sentir miedo. Confieso que yo… también lo siento a veces —admitió finalmente—. No sé cuándo volvamos a ver a Tina, pero no quisiera que… —se interrumpió cuando ella tomó su mano entre las suyas y la acercó a sus labios.

—Tienes razón, ya no quiero que todos se preocupen por mí y me protejan como si fuera una niña. No quiero que nadie más vuelva a sacrificarse por mí como lo hizo papá, ni como lo hiciste tú —susurró contra sus dedos y a continuación se sentó sobre la hierba, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado, cosa que él hizo automáticamente notando nuevamente su propio cansancio—. No sé con qué intención lo haya dicho, pero Ankoku tenía razón en algo: no voy a solucionar nada llorando, así que tengo que enfrentar todo esto y volverme más fuerte. Pero no te confundas, cuando estoy contigo no tengo nada qué fingir —sus enormes ojos verdes lo miraron con una sonrisa—, así que no te preocupes. El sólo hecho de que estés aquí me hace capaz de soportar cualquier cosa.

No tenía nada qué responder a eso ni a la sonrisa que ella le regalaba tan descuidadamente. Él había sido creado para proteger, incluso para juzgar, pero nunca se creyó capaz de recibir lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo. Quizá sin darse cuenta Sakura estaba depositando en él su confianza y su alegría. Sin más palabras, dejaba en sus manos la debilidad que ella quería transformar en fortaleza.

¿Por qué a él?

¿Era eso aquello a lo que los humanos llamaban _amor_?

Volvió a la realidad del momento cuando la sintió moverse para recostar su cabeza contra su costado. En el frío de la noche otoñal el suave suspiro de su ama se convirtió rápidamente en un vapor blanquecino bajo la luz de la luna y la lejana claridad de un amanecer que anunciaba su cercanía como una amenaza fantasma en el horizonte.

No sabía si ella tendría frío ni quería romper el sublime silencio que los unía en ese instante, de modo que sin detenerse a preguntar pasó el brazo sobre los hombros femeninos y la acercó hasta sentir su calidez contra su pecho. Era increíble la manera en la que ella podía acomodarse tan naturalmente entre sus brazos y la forma tan perfecta en la que sus alas podían cubrirlos a ambos sin mayor problema. Cuando ella alzó la vista para encontrarse con la suya y sus bellos ojos verdes fueron iluminados por un haz de luz que se infiltró entre el abrigo de sus alas, sin darse cuenta Yue sonrió.

—Vale la pena esperar cada mes para ver esa sonrisa —finalmente fue Sakura quien rompió el silencio antes de buscarlo con un beso.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**(1)**De acuerdo con la historia de Tokyo Babylon, los Sakurazukamori entierran a sus víctimas bajo un árbol de cerezo que se alimenta de ellas para florecer. Fue bajo este árbol que Seishiro conoció a Subaru e hizo una "apuesta" con él sobre matarlo cuando volviera a encontrarlo si no llegaba a sentir nada especial por él después de un año de convivencia. Al hacer esta apuesta lo marcó con la estrella de cinco estrellas como su presa.

_**Notas de la autora: **__después de no sé cuántos años, finalmente llega un capítulo nuevo tanto para viejas como nuevas lectoras. A partir de ahora se sucederán varios cambios en los personajes, empezando por Sakura, quien ha aprendido una dolorosa, pero importante lección: llorar no sirve de nada. Ankoku ha aprendido que… odia a Beethoven, muajaja. Pero también ha sido un capítulo e revelaciones mientras la relación entre Tomoyo y Tina se va volviendo más clara cada día._

_Como verán, no actualicé a las 4 semanas, sino a 3, y es que me confundí con la fecha de un viaje que creí que era para este fin de semana pero es para el siguiente. En pocas palabras, aunque actualizo hoy las fechas de actualización tanto de Código Daidouji como Moonlight Sonata se recorrerán otra semana. El capítulo 21 de MS saldrá en 3 semanas._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, aunque gracias a algunas de ustedes en Facebook me doy cuenta de que FF. Net no está subiendo correctamente sus reviews ni me los hace llegar todos. Intento contestar los que me llegan, de modo que si no les respondo es por 2 posibles razones: no tengo manera de hacerlo (cuando firman como anónimo) o su comentario nunca me llegó. A veces quisiera ahorcar a FF. Net…_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	21. Regalo

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**XXI**

**Regalo**

_Esta vez no quiero otra ilusión,  
esta vez lo intentaré otra vez,  
esta vez y más yo trataré de hacerte bien  
si la vida me regala otra oportunidad._

Café Tacuba

No tardó en divisar a su amigo en la barra del local, tamborileando sutilmente con dos dedos y la mirada perdida en una copa de sake a medio llenar. La expresión inquieta del chino acentuaba la curiosidad que le había despertado cuando éste le llamara por la mañana para citarlo en el céntrico bar. Ambos, con sus lúgubres semblantes, parecían un par de espectros fuera de lugar en medio de un ambiente impregnado de alegría en plena nochebuena.

—¿Hace mucho que llegaste? —dijo a manera de saludo sentándose en el banquillo a su lado. Syaoran alzó una ceja y meneó la cabeza.

—Apenas unos diez minutos. Llegué antes de la hora. ¿Quieres pedir algo?

Al notar que el chino había pedido la botella entera, decidió ayudarle con la misma y pidió una copa al cantinero para luego servirse. Después de un trago inicial decidió ir directo al tema:

—No te ves bien. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe?

Aunque ambos sabían que no era necesario. Syaoran se encogió de hombros y se llevó el resto del contenido a la boca, dejando que su picor le calentara la garganta.

—La verdad es que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Será la primera navidad que pase sin Sakura después de siete años, pero no tendré otra opción que aceptarlo al final —esta vez se encogió de hombros—. Pero no es eso lo peor…

—¿Te refieres a Tina? —aventuró Eriol, pero su amigo negó lentamente.

—Daidouji-san.

La respuesta corta y tambaleante hizo que el inglés olvidara por un momento su propia copa y carraspeó brevemente.

—Sí, yo… tampoco lo esperaba. Su muerte…

—El problema es que yo sí… y no hice nada —le cortó el chino a media frase, sorprendiéndolo en un mutis parcial.

—¿De qué… de qué hablas? —Eriol se aclaró la garganta—. No era posible que tú supieras…

—Tomoyo había intentado suicidarse poco antes de eso, pero en ese momento pude sacarla de peligro —reveló para asombro del inglés, quien le miró estupefacto sin atinar a formular su pregunta. No obstante, Syaoran procedió a contarle cada detalle, incluyendo la cuasi-promesa de no decirle nada a Sakura hasta el hecho de que la mujer había sido llevada hasta él por su hermético guardián de ojos grises. Eriol observó a su amigo servirse otra copa y escuchó cada palabra con mayor pasmo que la anterior, asentando rápidamente en su cabeza lo que ya antes había sospechado: Tomoyo había sido llevada al límite de su resistencia por Tina. Fuera cual fuese su papel en el plan de Tina, la chica se había resistido a cumplirlo y él, aun sabiendo (quizás, siendo el único que lo sabía) lo difícil de su posición, la había castigado antes que ayudarla.

Al final, la más valiente de todos había sido la mujer que no tenía más magia para enfrentarse a Tina que su buena voluntad y el amor que sentía por sus amigos. Él, con toda la magia del mundo, le había dado la espalda. ¿Quién había sido el cobarde entonces: la que no viendo otra salida se quitara la vida o aquél que pudiendo ayudarla la juzgara a cambio?

—No debí haberle hecho caso —escuchó a Li lamentarse y volvió su atención a él—. No debí haberme callado. Daidouji-san necesitaba ayuda psicológica y debí ocuparme de que la recibiera, sin embargo ella escapó cuando se supone que estaba bajo mi supervisión —el chino tomó otro trago—. Si hubiera cumplido mi…

—No puedes culparte por eso —lo interrumpió. El castaño ya tenía suficiente con tener que lidiar con sus propios problemas y la amenaza latente que no podían dejar pasar—. Además, no eres el único que sabía que Tomoyo corría ese peligro —suspiró.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —Syaoran se sirvió de nueva cuenta sin escuchar esto último—. Sea lo que fuera que la tuviera en ese estado, en verdad pensé que cambiaría, que se daría la oportunidad de intentarlo, al menos por su bebé. Cuando vi la cara que puso cuando le dije que estaba embarazada…

Eriol se viró hacia él y su mirada atravesó a Li por varios segundos antes de conseguir articular palabra.

—¿Qué? —tragó saliva—, ¿Tomoyo estaba embarazada?

Syaoran se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinándose mientras asentía lentamente. Jugueteó un poco más con su copa antes de dar otro trago y enfrentó a Eriol.

—Supongo que tendría unos dos meses. Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Mi esperanza era que, siendo tan maternal como ella lo era con Sakura, después de esa noticia dejaría de estar atentando contra su vida y cambiaría de opinión. Su guardaespaldas me dijo que lo había intentado ya otras dos veces —meneó la cabeza—. Sigo sin poder creer que es Daidouji-san de quien estamos hablando.

—Dos veces… —Eriol continuaba tratando de asimilar todo cuanto Li le decía, pero apenas podía meditar palabra. Primero su muerte, ahora su embarazo. ¿Cuánto daño estaba dispuesta a ocasionar Tina antes de saciar su sed de sangre y dolor?

* * *

La cena de navidad había transcurrido sin otra novedad que encontrarse únicamente ellos tres celebrándola. Nada de Touya, Fujitaka ni Syaoran.

—Gracias por invitarme, Sakura-chan. Estuvo delicioso —Yukito se limpió los labios con una servilleta y se levantó de la mesa para ayudar a recoger la vajilla.

—Una cena de navidad jamás sería lo mismo sin ti, Yukito. Ah, puedes dejar las sobras en la barra, luego las meteré al refrigerador —Sakura tomó uno de los platos que Kero le pasaba y después de unos movimientos más la mesa quedó presentable nuevamente. El trío caminó a la sala a realizar la ya tradicional (y ahora raquítica) entrega de regalos. Al tratarse de una ocasión especial, Sakura encendió la chimenea.

—Quizá debamos brindar —analizó la castaña y el varón le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Brindar, Sakura? —Fue Kero quien se atrevió a preguntar. ¿Había siquiera alguna razón para hacerlo sumidos en tanta miseria?

—Sí, Kero. Brindaremos porque estamos aquí ahora, porque estamos vivos. Si no podemos reconocer la importancia de poder seguir luchando, entonces no valdría la pena hacerlo —su mirada verde brilló con el chisporrotear de la chimenea. Su cara tersa parecía propia de una muñeca—. Si piensas que no hay razón para celebrar, entonces Tina ha ganado. ¿Para qué pelear más?

Kerberos permaneció en su sitio, mudo de asombro. Esa mujer no era la misma Sakura temerosa, frágil y tierna que había conocido, ni siquiera la misma de unos meses atrás. Lo cierto era que una parte de él aún extrañaba a la pequeña pero valiente Sakura; sin embargo otra parte sabía que la mujer que tenía frente a él sería la única capaz de lidiar con la desgracia y el olor a muerte que los circundaba.

Escuchó a Yukito removerse de su asiento y caminar hacia la joven.

—Entonces descorcharemos el mejor vino. ¿Quieres que te ayude a escogerlo, Sakura-chan?

Sakura agradeció el apoyo del varón con una sonrisa. Al mirarse a los ojos ambos se identificaron en las sombras del otro, habitadas por el temor y la incertidumbre, y también una pizca de rencontrada fortaleza.

—Vamos —le animó la castaña y ambos caminaron al sótano en busca de la etiqueta ideal.

—Nada volverá a ser igual —susurró Kero al descubrirse a solas, aunque eso ya lo había sabido desde un principio.

"El agua debe fluir", solía decir Clow. Probablemente nunca tuvo tanta razón como ahora.

* * *

La casa quedó en completo silencio una vez Yukito se despidió de ella. Hacía al menos una hora que Kero se había rendido a los brazos de Morfeo sobre el brazo del sofá, abrazado a la envoltura de aluminio del último chocolate relleno de licor que había deglutido antes de caer dormido. Afuera, el frío invernal penetraba en la piel y acribillaba los huesos. No obstante, lo primero que hizo Sakura al entrar en su cuarto fue abrir la ventana de par en par.

—Sé que estás despierto —susurró recargándose en el alféizar—. ¿Puedes pasar un momento?

—Claro que estoy despierto —escuchó la voz desde algún lugar de las penumbras—. Pese a que Kerberos no sea capaz de entenderlo, un Guardián no puede descansar antes de que su Maestro lo haga, y es parte del trato que hice con tu querido Yue: ser tu estúpida niñera.

—Lo siento —empero Sakura sonrió.

—No digas tonterías —replicó la voz. Sakura entendió que no estaba dispuesto a moverse de su puesto para entrar a su habitación, de modo que tomó un suéter que descansaba sobre la silla de su escritorio y se lo pasó sobre los hombros sin alejarse de la ventana.

—Entonces… déjame darte un regalo de Navidad —soltó de pronto—. Me haría muy feliz que decidieras aceptarlo.

—¿Un regalo de Navidad? —podía adivinar que el sujeto se burlaba de ella en ese momento—. Será mejor que esperes unos días para que se lo puedas dar personalmente a Yue. Sólo faltan cuatro noches para la Luna Llena.

—¡Claro que le daré su regalo cuando lo vea! —Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en ello—. Pero no me refería al regalo de Yue, sino al tuyo Ankoku.

Silencio. Decidió esperar al menos unos momentos más antes de continuar. Algo le decía que Ankoku no podría quedarse callado ante semejante afirmación y no tardó mucho en confirmarlo:

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar un regalo tuyo? En primer lugar, no hay nada que tengas que pueda interesarme.

—Quizá no… aún —Sakura suspiró y en su exhalación admiró el vapor condensándose entre el frío—, así que esta vez he decidido regalarte una promesa.

—¿De qué hablas? —escuchó tras varios segundos y supo que había atraído la atención de la criatura.

—Te prometo que encontraré la manera de liberarte de ese cuerpo y de tu trato con Yue. Por lo pronto, si logro incrementar mi magia, al menos ya no tendrás que cuidar de mí, y seguiré haciendo todo lo que esté en mis manos para que algún día ya no tengas que preocuparte más por el ciclo de la luna.

—No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir, _Card Mistress._

—Si lo hago, es porque no pienso detenerme antes de lograrlo —respondió ella con firmeza. Su sonrisa había sido sustituida por una mirada seria y decidida—. Como tú dices, no hay nada más que yo pueda ofrecerte; nada que pueda regalarte, así que acepta esto, por favor.

El silencio fluyó en el exterior por largos momentos durante los cuales ella esperó con paciencia. Había aprendido que aceptar a Ankoku era también aceptar sus silencios y estoicismo, aunque éstos pudieran fácilmente confundirse con enajenamiento y estuvieran disfrazados de desprecio.

—Entonces espero que sepas cumplir tu palabra, o yo mismo te enseñaré a no hacer promesas idiotas tan fácilmente —dicho esto, la ventana se cerró de golpe y Sakura supo que él acababa de dar la conversación por terminada. Tampoco necesitaba más que eso, de manera que se limitó a cerrar las cortinas antes de cambiarse en su pijama para ir a dormir. Sin embargo, un pensamiento no abandonó su cabeza hasta el momento en que concilió el sueño, y se trataba del hecho de que Ankoku había accedido a aceptar su regalo. Después de todo, aceptar una promesa requiere de un mínimo de confianza en que la otra parte cumplirá su trato.

Así es: dentro de lo que podía considerar, Ankoku confiaba en ella. Y Sakura no estaba dispuesta a fallarle ni a él ni a Yue, costase lo que costase.

* * *

—¿Qué crees que esté pasando allá afuera? —Tina elevó la mirada al vacío. En ese lugar no existía ni el cielo, pero Touya entendió muy bien a qué se refería con "afuera".

—No sé. ¿Sabes? Lo único que me importa es saber que Sakura estará a salvo mientras tú estés aquí.

Tina comenzó a caminar en círculos, aparentemente aburrida.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que sea? —preguntó deslizando un matiz de ironía en su tono—. Por si no lo sabes, las dimensiones rara vez fluyen al mismo tiempo. Lo que para nosotros podría parecer una eternidad encerrados aquí, bien podría no ser más que un día, o incluso un parpadeo para tus queridos amigos. ¿Crees que realmente valdrá la pena tu sacrificio por algo así?

Touya metió las manos a los bolsillos y la miró de soslayo.

—¿Tú no habrías hecho lo mismo para regalarle tiempo, así fuera un solo día, a tu familia?

Los pasos de Tina dejaron de hacer eco en el lugar. Detenida cual piedra, la maga dirigió una mirada al trigueño. Una mirada de triste derrota que lo tomó con la guardia baja. Touya tuvo que volver el rostro para recordarse lo que aquella mujer significaba para él: un enemigo.

—Algún día saldré de aquí —sentenció finalmente—. No sé cuándo ni cómo, pero te aseguro que saldré, y cuando lo haga ni tú podrás detener mi venganza.

—¿Y qué crees que ganará, tu deseo de matar o el mío de proteger?

Un nuevo silencio acompañó al reto lanzado por Touya.

* * *

Inesperadamente fue despertado por el olor a comida que inundaba la casa. ¿Qué hora podía ser? Algo no encajaba bien en sus sentidos y era el hecho de que la loca humana estuviera cocinando algo a esas horas de la mañana, antes de que el sol siquiera asomara por el horizonte.

Ankoku se puso de pie observando la luz que se alcanzaba a colar por el pasillo proviniendo sin duda alguna desde la cocina. Eso definitivamente no era normal, pensó. En un día normal, la castaña se quedaría dormitando hasta que su reloj despertador muriera de agotamiento.

No supo en qué momento llegó a la cocina ni cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí observando a la afanada Sakura removiendo la sartén y haciendo malabares con el arroz hasta formar unas bolas perfectas rellenas de diversos ingredientes que después metió en cajas que había predispuesto para la ocasión. ¿Cuál ocasión? En eso se encontraba pensando cuando la joven pareció notar su presencia y se volvió hacia él.

—¡Buenos días Ankoku! —sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta a su saludo, continuó—. Espero que estés listo para el día de hoy. En las noticias dijeron que nevaría mucho, así que se me ocurrió hacer un entrenamiento especial.

—Un entrenamiento especial en la nieve —Ankoku la contempló con una ceja irónica y se cruzó de brazos contra el marco de la entrada—. ¿Es demasiada casualidad que lo hagas en un día de Luna Llena?

La sonrisa de Sakura no mermó ni un ápice ante la suspicacia del hombre. Contrario a eso, simplemente se encogió de hombros y removió un poco más el contenido que seguía calentándose en la sartén.

—Quiero regresar pronto a casa esta noche. ¿Te parece bien si salimos a entrenar temprano hoy?

—¿Es por eso que pediste el día libre? Creí que era porque querrías arreglarte para ver a tu _querido _chico de la luna y entregarle lo que sea que le hayas preparado en navidad —se burló recorriéndola con los ojos de arriba abajo—. ¿O acaso no solías pasar horas arreglándote cuando tenías una cita con el otro tipo?

—Sí, eso hacía, y es por eso que me gustaría salir a entrenar contigo hoy —por sorprendente que pareciera, Sakura no pareció contrariada—. No quiero vestirme y pintarme para Yue. No quiero ser "bonita" para él —admitió con las mejillas sonrosadas—. En realidad... creo que la mejor manera de presentarme ante Yue es siendo cada día más fuerte para él. Quiero que él se sienta orgulloso de mí, pero sobre todo que deje de preocuparse por mí y que sepa que estaré bien. Quiero cumplir mi promesa con él y contigo y dar cada día lo mejor de mí.

Ankoku lo sintió en ese instante, tan claro como la marea estrellándose entre las rocas. Era el corazón de Yue latiendo a destiempo, viviendo un espacio en su cuerpo que él no le había concedido. Pero era inevitable: con la llegada de la luna llena, poco a poco Yue iría ganando terreno bajo esa misma piel.

_"¿Estás feliz?" _pensó con sarcasmo, _"No cantes victoria antes de tiempo, Yue-kun. ¿Qué tal si algo impide que tu ama llegue a la cita de esta noche?"_

—_"Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Sakura"._

Ankoku le dirigió una sonrisa lenta y desenfadada, un tanto macabra.

—¿Sabes que podría romperte un brazo sólo para arruinar tu velada de esta noche, o quizás dejarte inconsciente hasta la mañana siguiente?

—Podrías intentarlo —le retó la castaña—, pero te aseguro que no me detendrás de estar con Yue hoy.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? —apretó los dientes y ella se encogió de hombros apagando la estufa tras comprobar que el contenido en la sartén estaba en su punto.

—Porque yo también me esforzaré hoy. Voy a despertar a Kero para desayunar algo antes de partir. Llevaré un almuerzo esta vez para poder regresar después de mediodía —le guiñó un ojo pasando a su lado y corrió escaleras arriba dejando al varón tras de sí. La mirada clara la siguió hasta que desapareció de su campo visual y entonces todo quedó en silencio, no sólo en la cocina, sino entre Yue y él.

* * *

Sabía que se trataba de él aun antes de mirar el nombre en la pantalla del teléfono. O quizá no lo sabía, pero sí era la única llamada que había estado esperando desde días atrás y cada vez que timbraba el aparato una alarma en su cabeza se encendía esperando a que fuera él.

—Buenos días Subaru-san —saludó directamente al hombre al otro lado de la línea—. De acuerdo con tu contestadora, supongo que tuviste una navidad bastante ocupada.

—Muchos espíritus se inquietan especialmente en esta época —contestó el médium sin mucha emoción—. Tengo noticias para ti.

—¿Noticias? —debía admitirlo: no lo había esperado. Después de todo, ya había pasado mes y medio de búsqueda infructífera—. ¿Es sobre Tomoyo?

—Anoche recibí una visita que podría interesarte. No, no era tu amiga —aclaró antes de que el otro concluyera otra cosa—. Era una chica de Estados Unidos.

—¿Viva o muerta? —tratándose de Subaru Sumeragi, era más que necesario aclarar.

—Muerta. Una suicida. Al principio pensé que era un caso como otros; es raro el suicida que encuentra descanso después de morir, así que no me sorprende que vengan a pedirme ayuda. Pero esta chica estaba interesada en algo más: buscaba su cuerpo.

Eriol tomó asiento en la mesa del comedor donde se encontraba al momento de recibir la llamada. Algo le decía que, fuera lo que fuera que el médium tuviera que decirle, tendría que recibirlo sentado. No era usual que Subaru se tomara su tiempo en ir al grano ni cayera en detalles. Supuso que el médium lo estaba preparando para el resto.

—Ella me contó que antes de quitarse la vida un "demonio" la había visitado para ofrecerle desaparecer su esencia de este mundo. A ella ya no le interesaba nada de lo que pudiera pasar e incluso le pareció conveniente que nadie tuviera que ocuparse de su muerte, así que tampoco le importó hacer un trato con él y acordó hacerlo de noche. Después de morir, el demonio regresó por ella y quemó todas sus pertenencias con un fuego azul. A continuación cargó su cuerpo en brazos y ella pensó que llevaría su alma y su cuerpo al infierno, pero en lugar de eso vio cómo él la llevaba volando en mitad de la noche hasta un hotel. Estoy seguro de que esto te sonará familiar: en el cuarto en donde la dejó había un gran felino blanco con alas de "demonio".

—¿Lux? —Eriol posó su mirada confundida y molesta en una mesa sin prestarle real atención al objeto—. Y dices que él había usado un fuego azul… —no necesitó aclarar el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos y optó por permitir al otro continuar:

—Dice que el felino hizo algo con ella. No supo de qué se trataba ni percibió cambio alguno hasta que al día siguiente entraron otras personas a la habitación y comenzaron a decir que habían encontrado el cadáver de Tomoyo Daidouji. A partir de entonces todo el mundo afirmó que su cuerpo pertenecía al de la cantante. Sólo ella podía ver que ése seguía siendo su cuerpo. Le fueron tomadas muestras de sangre, pero nadie verificó el ADN, pues la madre había reconocido el cadáver y la habitación y pertenencias estaban a nombre de Tomoyo, así que todos estaban convencidos que se trataba de ella.

—Lux puso una ilusión sobre su cuerpo —pese a que acababa de decirlo, Eriol aún encontraba imposible que aún ellos hubieran sido capaces de algo así.

—Cuando la cremaron y la trajeron a Japón ella decidió venir también, pero no sabe en dónde dejaron sus cenizas, hasta que me encontró.

Pero Eriol seguía tratando de asimilar la información sin atreverse a creerla.

—¿Por qué hicieron eso? Y si el cadáver era de la chica, ¿Entonces dónde está el cuerpo de Tomoyo?

—Nunca lo vamos a encontrar, por las mismas razones por las que no hemos encontrado su espíritu —respondió Subaru tan ecuánime como siempre—. No tiene sentido buscar a un vivo entre los muertos.

Y sólo entonces lo entendió. Estaba tan ofuscado que no había podido ver la verdad principal entre las hebras de mentiras que se deshacían con cada palabra del otro. Sólo en ese instante Eriol comprendió la magnitud de la farsa y sus consecuencias. Se sentía engañado, confundido, frustrado y desesperado; perdido como un niño en un laberinto oscuro, pero también había un rastro, apenas el destello de una chispa de renacida esperanza débil y tambaleante, temiendo apagarse en cualquier instante.

Tomoyo estaba viva.

* * *

Salió rápidamente de la regadera y comenzó su rutina para secarse y colocarse crema para la piel. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar notar la cantidad de heridas que había ido acumulando en los últimos entrenamientos y se dirigió al espejo para poder apreciarlas mejor a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Se llevó una mano al cuello para ver la más reciente: una línea de sangre fresca que le recorría el cuello a raíz del ataque de Ankoku en el que éste pretendió ahorcarla usando un halo de energía a modo de soga.

No tenía mucho tiempo para contemplaciones, de modo que abrió el gabinete donde guardaba el kit de primeros auxilios y se apresuró a colocarse un vendaje para cubrir la herida antes de vestirse. Tampoco hubiera querido perder el tiempo en secarse el cabello, pero era casi enero y no podía darse el lujo de enfermar por una tontería así, de modo que se pasó rápidamente la secadora por la cabeza y, satisfecha, salió a su recámara, donde se encontró a un Kero moviendo frenéticamente sus patitas sobre el control de la consola de videojuegos y enfrascado en una discusión con el juego de auriculares y micrófono que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir para regalarle en navidad.

—¿A quién llamas inepto, pedazo de idiota? ¡Yo no fui el que dejó pasar a esos tipos como si estuvieran en el patio de su casa!

—Kero…

—No, no, ahora yo iré a la torre y te cubriré mientras tú corres por el flanco derecho para tomarlos por sorpresa desde el hospital. Te voy a enseñar cómo dispara un verdadero francotirador, y… ¡Hey, los de la escuela! ¿Qué diablos creen que hacen? Dejen de lanzar bombas a la trinchera, ¡Ya no hay nadie ahí! Sólo están desperdiciando municiones…

—Kero…

—¿Por qué me tenía que tocar hacer equipo con una bola de novatos? —suspiró el animalillo—. Sí, también lo digo por ti, "Wolf 01", juegas como niña.

Sakura entornó los ojos. Aún le costaba trabajo entender cómo Kero podía tener tanta energía todos los días después de los entrenamientos, y más aún después de uno tan largo como el de recién. Siempre llegaba a casa exhausto, o al menos eso le parecía, pero en cuanto encendía la consola y se conectaba para jugar en línea era como si un espíritu lo poseyera.

—Voy a salir a buscar a Yue —anunció preguntándose si el otro le escucharía—. Espero que Ankoku no haya ido muy lejos esta vez —suspiró para sí y caminó hacia el pasillo, pero la voz del Guardián Solar la detuvo un instante.

—Sakura… —le vio titubear y hacer a un lado el control—. Si ese Yue no te hace pasar un buen rato, lo destrozaré con mis garras, así que diviértanse, ¿sí?

Sonrió. Sabía que Kero estaba preocupado por ella. Aunque actuaba como un niño el 90% del tiempo, no dejaba de querer cuidarla como lo haría un padre. Sabía que Fujitaka y hasta Touya estaban felices de saberlo a su lado.

—Gracias Kero. Diviértete tú también.

—¡Claro que sí! —le guiñó un ojo y se despidió de ella antes de retomar su juego y regresar a los gritos y las blasfemias contra los demás jugadores. Sakura se dirigió al recibidor y tomó su abrigo antes de salir a la fría noche.

Primero debía encontrar la presencia de Yue, o de Ankoku si es que aún no se transformaba, aunque la luna llena ya se alzaba en la bóveda celeste, por lo que el cambio de cuerpo debía haber sucedido ya, y supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando sintió la presencia del Juez blanco en la lejanía.

—Esta vez no pudiste llegar tan lejos —sonrió. Lo había logrado. Había conseguido distraer a Ankoku y evitar que partiera desde temprano en su faena. No le había mentido al decirle que quería volverse más fuerte por Yue, pero había forzado un entrenamiento demasiado largo y extenuante para poder retener al oscuro ser durante todo el día. _"Aunque sé que se dio cuenta_", pensó mientras invocaba a _The Jump _y se llevó una mano al cuello al tiempo que se elevaba en un salto hasta el techo de su propia casa y de ahí a la siguiente. Quizás era su imaginación, pero le pareció percibir más fiereza en los ataques de Ankoku que de costumbre. En realidad no era la primera vez que intentaba ahorcarla, pero la forma en la que lo había hecho en esta ocasión había sido mucho más brutal, de modo que casi se sintió al punto de perder la conciencia antes de poder defenderse con la ayuda de _The Power_.

Yue también venía en busca de ella. Podía sentirlo como lo sintió en la ocasión anterior: su aura frenética por encontrarla, llamándola y buscándola. No podía negarlo, cada mes soportando la misma expectativa a cambio de unas horas bajo la luz de la luna a su lado le hacía sentir como una adolescente ansiosa y enamorada. Era la sangre bullendo en sus venas el motor que la movía a seguir adelante día a día, la fiebre que la había ayudado a no dejarse derrumbar con cada desgracia que se acumulaba.

Era por él. Si su vida no se había dirigido a un abismo entre tanto dolor se lo debía a él.

Finalmente pudo vislumbrar un batir de alas blancas en la lejanía y un fuerte latido golpeteó contra su caja torácica. Aceleró su propio paso sintiendo que cada segundo se alargaba infinitamente ante el esperado rencuentro, y cuando por fin estuvieron tan cerca que podía apreciar el claro de sus ojos, el ángel se detuvo para evitar una colisión, pero ella no se pudo contener un segundo más y de un último brinco se lanzó directamente a sus brazos, enganchándose de su cuello.

—¡Yue! —río contra su mejilla y sintió los brazos del varón cerrarse alrededor de su cintura.

—Sakura —susurró él contra su oído y fue como si una onda de calor le atravesara el cuerpo. Entonces apartó un poco el rostro de él para poder verlo directamente a la cara y mirar más de cerca el violeta de sus ojos, tan cálido y distinto de los fríos visos plateados de Ankoku. No importaba cuánto se parecieran ambos ni cuántas características compartieran. Definitivamente eran dos criaturas totalmente diferentes a sus ojos.

—Gracias por estar aquí —susurró cerca de sus labios y admiró su expresión confundida durante dos segundos antes de besarlo con toda la lentitud del mundo, como si no existiera más el flujo del tiempo. Se sacudió en su fuero interno para disfrutar de ese sutil momento y no dejarse llevar por la euforia que sentía de estar nuevamente con él.

Pero él se sentía igual. Lo sintió en su abrazo fuerte y cercano pero titubeante, como si temiera romperla en mil pedazos en cualquier instante.

* * *

De pie frente a la ventana de su habitación, Eriol pasaba su dedo pulgar una y otra vez sobre la figura de papel en sus manos. La noche había caído, pero la lámpara de su habitación seguía apagada. Debía apresurarse: Nakuru y Spinel no tardarían en llegar de su paseo nocturno y por nada del mundo podía permitir que ellos supieran lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_Embarazada_, _Tomoyo embarazada._

Pero si Tomoyo no había muerto, ¿en dónde estaba?

Otra inquieta caricia a la figurilla y finalmente posó los ojos en ella, vislumbrando bajo un baño de luna sus alas, su cola y el vago perfil de un pico. ¿Por qué la había hecho desde antes? En ese momento no se hubiera imaginado que algún día la utilizaría de verdad.

—Despierta, necesito tu ayuda. Tu compañero se ha extraviado —susurró y entre su pulgar y el papel brotó un destello de luz—. Es hora de encontrarlo.

Sin sorpresa observó al papel adquirir movimiento autónomo y recobrar vida frente a sus ojos. El avecilla de cartón aleteó y se elevó hasta posarse sobre su hombro. La insignia del sol y de la luna relumbró bajo sus pies y el báculo dorado apareció en su mano derecha. Lo necesitaría para poder canalizar la cantidad de energía que estaba a punto de usar.

Poco a poco una mancha oscura apareció en su habitación. Primero no fue más que un agujero del tamaño de un ratón, pero siguió creciendo hasta formar un hueco en el que un humano podría pasar fácilmente. Satisfecho, aunque sintiendo la acelerada pérdida de energía por el hechizo, Eriol sacó de su bolsillo una nota que dejó sobre su cama.

Abrir un portal sin saber hacia dónde lo llevaría la salida era peligroso y atentaba contra las reglas, contra todo lo escrito, pero al menos tenía un punto a su favor: el compañero de esa ave los estaría esperando al otro lado. Ahora sólo quedaba confiar en que la unión de los dos pájaros cortados del mismo cartón fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener el portal estable. Si el portal colapsaba con él en su interior, las opciones se habrían acabado para él… y probablemente para Tomoyo también.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres regresar a casa? —preguntó Yue al ver un copo caer sobre el cabello de su dueña. Ella alzó la mirada al sentir otro cristal posarse en su nariz y confirmó que las horas de pausa después de un día entero de nieve habían terminado.

—¿No te gusta la nieve? —sonrió conociendo de antemano la respuesta: una ecuánime inclinación de hombros por parte del varón.

—¿No tienes frío?

Ella meneó la cabeza y señaló su abrigo para luego mirar los pies descalzos del Juez.

—Lo que me sigue sorprendiendo es que tú nunca tengas frío —confesó—. ¿Sabes? Con toda la nieve que se ha acumulado hoy quizá podamos hacer un muñeco de nieve. Hace mucho que no hago uno. ¿Te gustaría?

—No sé hacer muñecos de nieve —Yue desvió la mirada y Sakura pudo adivinar que estaba cohibido. Quizás él nunca lo pensaría así, pero era increíblemente enternecedor cuando actuaba de aquella manera. Pese a ser una criatura capaz de atravesar las eras, a veces resultaba tan inocente como un niño.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —le tomó de la mano para invitarlo a seguir caminando por el desierto parque Pingüino. Había pensado en ir a casa y permitir que el hombre se cambiara de ropas para poder pasear por la ciudad que en esos días cercanos al año nuevo mantenía actividad hasta entrada la noche, pero Yue prefería la quietud de los árboles al bullicio de las tiendas y los restaurantes, y ciertamente ella también. Su vida había cambiado tanto en los últimos meses que simplemente ya no se sentía atraída por el entretenimiento superfluo y la alegría de las masas que antaño había disfrutado.

Ahora sólo le importaba estar con aquellos que tanto amaba y hacer un simple muñeco de nieve adquiría proporciones magníficas cuando se trataba de compartir una experiencia que para _él _sería la primera.

—¿Cómo sigue tu cuello? —preguntó él de pronto y ella parpadeó confundida, llevándose una mano al cuello hasta que tanteó y entonces recordó la venda que lo cubría. Rio al comprender que estando a su lado ni siquiera había sentido la laceración.

—¡Ah, te refieres a esto! No te preocupes, estaré bien. Ya ni siquiera me acordaba.

—Lo hiciste para evitar que Ankoku se marchara como la otra vez, ¿verdad? —él se detuvo y ella con él. Pasó la mano derecha por su cuello, encima de la venda, y su ceño fruncido lo decía todo: Yue estaba molesto y preocupado—. Ese tipo no pudo contenerse esta vez cuando se dio cuenta de tus intenciones de retenerlo para evitar que escapara. Sakura, será mejor que intentes no provocarlo cuando es Luna Llena porque él se vuelve irritable y muy explosi…

Sakura disfrutó de la sorpresa que sustituyó al ceño cuando ella cubrió sus labios con un dedo y aún más cuando le sonrió. ¿Acaso Yue tendría idea de lo feliz que la hacía cuando se comportaba con ella como lo haría Touya?

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero estaré bien. Además, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr cada vez si a cambio puedo estar más tiempo a tu lado.

Y para él era como si el mundo se resquebrajara y volviera a construirse bajo un nuevo orden. Aún le resultaba increíble ver cómo ella podía sonreírle de aquella manera y utilizar palabras como ésas en semejante momento. La capturó entre sus brazos. ¿Era justo decir que la amaba? Si no era ése el sentimiento que le quemaba las entrañas y lo empujaba a abrazarla como en ese instante lo hacía, tan de repente, tan sin embargo, ¿entonces cuál otra podría ser la razón?

—¿Yue? —Sakura parecía extrañada y no era para menos. Nunca la había abrazado con tal desesperación, incapaz de contenerse por un segundo, por un centímetro. Pero ella desataba todas sus cadenas y derribaba cualquier rastro de autocontrol. Ella despertaba en él todo aspecto y emoción que ni siquiera había sospechado antes de ella.

—Quisiera estar ahí para protegerte siempre —aspiró su aroma y se embriagó de éste y de la sensación de sentirla estremecerse cuando tocó con la yema de sus dedos la delicada piel de su cuello y comenzó a deshacerse del vendaje.

—¿Qué haces…? —ella intentó detenerlo, pero él detuvo sus torpes y pequeñas manos.

—Déjame verla —insistió y ella no objetó más. Dócilmente se dejó quitar la venda y finalmente Yue pudo descubrir la cruel marca que Ankoku había dejado en ella. Sabía que era una advertencia del otro, una burla para recordarle lo expuesta que estaba Sakura frente a él y lo efímera que era su presencia a su lado en comparación con la de su oscura contraparte.

—Ya no me duele, en verdad. Además, recuerda que sano más rápido que los demás —Sakura se encogió de hombros. Seguramente podía darse cuenta de lo que la visión de aquella herida ocasionaba en él. Pero no había palabras que pudieran detener a Sakura de volver a hacerlo. La conocía y era tan obstinada que era imposible resistirse a ella.

—No me importan los demás —susurró y se inclinó cerca de su cuello aspirando el olor de su sangre en la herida, como si a través de él pudiera percibir también ese dolor que ella estaba tan dispuesta a pasar día tras día entrenando con el sádico de Ankoku. Quizá ella no lo sabía, pero él la había escuchado por la mañana al decir que quería volverse más fuerte para que él estuviera orgulloso de ella—. No necesitas volverte más fuerte. ¿No sabes que ya estoy orgulloso de ti?

La sintió temblar, aunque un ángel como él nunca adivinaría que era la acción de sus labios susurrando contra la piel de su cuello la que la torturaba en ese momento.

—Algún día seré más fuerte y no tendrás que volver a verme herida —rio ella, pero él escuchó claramente el momento en que pasaba saliva.

—Mientras eso sucede, déjame cuidar de tus heridas —dicho esto, besó el borde de la laceración y comenzó a recorrer con la lengua la línea de sangre seca alrededor del cuello, sintiendo su sabor metálico en el paladar. Aunque sabía que era poco probable que aquello funcionara, era una costumbre que había adquirido desde sus primeros días junto a su hermano Kero y algo que Clow nunca les había impedido hacer, por lo que ambos simplemente habían asumido que estaba bien, aunque rara vez lo había vuelto a hacer tras la muerte del mago.

—Yu… —Sakura se tensó y gimió en sus brazos. Podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y sentir su fuerte y acelerado pulso contra sus labios.

—¿Te duele? —se detuvo preocupado, pero ella enredó sus dedos entre sus cabellos con una mano y le enterró las uñas de la otra en la espalda.

—No…

¿Entonces por qué reaccionaba así? ¿Por qué temblaba en sus brazos como una hoja al viento?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo… —Sakura se apartó unos centímetros y escondió su cabeza en su pecho—, quedémonos así un momento, ¿está bien?

Mientras pudiera tenerla así en sus brazos, él no podría pedir más que eso. Por un instante había creído lastimarla, pero le aliviaba saber que no era así. Pasado el temor inicial, ahora la única pregunta que le quedaba por aclarar era la naturaleza de sus propias reacciones, pues por alguna razón sus propios latidos se habían disparado y cada fibra de su cuerpo se retorcía como quemada por fuego, como si en lugar de sangre fluyera lava por sus venas. Una sensación terrible y sofocante, tóxica y embriagante. Detestó sentirse así, pero al mismo tiempo algo en su interior gritaba por un poco más de eso.

—Sí, así está bien —suspiró contra su cabello intentando apaciguar lo que fuera que había despertado en su interior. Fue después de unos segundos en silencio que Sakura metió las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo como buscando algo. Extrañado, Yue la liberó de su abrazo para facilitarle la tarea.

—Espera, casi lo olvido… ¿dónde la…? ¡Ah, aquí está! —y de los confines de algún bolsillo interior sacó algo que inmediatamente extendió hacia él—. ¡Feliz Navidad!

El Juez la contempló a ella y enseguida a lo que tenía en sus manos, que resultó ser una Carta Sakura. Aún confundido la tomó entre sus dedos y la miró de cerca. No pudo ser mayor su sorpresa al constatar que se trataba de una carta que jamás había visto en su vida: una con un curioso dibujo de un antiguo pero estilizado teléfono.

—¿_The Call_? No sabía que habías creado más Cartas Sakura.

—Sólo ésta —se sonrojó—. Se me ocurrió después de lo que sucedió la vez pasada. Con esta carta puedes comunicarte conmigo o con quien quieras sin importar en qué lugar del mundo estés, como un teléfono… ¡Ah! Pero no es necesario que marques ningún número ni que la otra persona tenga un teléfono, sino que… —soltó una risa nerviosa al sentir sobre ella la mirada cada vez más confundida del Guardián—. Lo siento, no soy buena para explicar cosas, ¿verdad?

Nunca lo había sido, pensó él sin poder ocultar un atisbo de sonrisa en su expresión. Eran imposibles los límites a los que esa mujer atolondrada podía llegar aún a sus veinticuatro años, pero eso también era parte de ese espíritu que tanto admiraba de ella: pese a lo que pudiera pasar, ella mantenía esa inocencia e ingenuidad que la caracterizaban, aun cuando no siempre jugaran a su favor.

Ajena a sus pensamientos, la chica tomó aire y trató de darse a entender nuevamente:

—En fin, cuando quieras usarla sólo tienes que decir el nombre de la persona con la que quieres hablar y tomar el auricular. Entonces la otra persona podrá escucharte como si estuvieras hablando a su lado, sin importar en dónde esté, y tú podrás escucharle también —sonrió satisfecha de su segundo intento de explicación—, ¿Qué te parece? Así, por más que Ankoku intente alejarte, al menos podremos comunicarnos.

Sakura había creado una carta únicamente para poder comunicarse con él previendo cualquier acción de su contraparte en el futuro. Yue no podía dejar de repetirlo en su cabeza: _una carta para él. _No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan… ¿era "feliz" la palabra? Aunque cada vez le resultaba más difícil de distinguir desde que esa Maestra de Cartas aprovechaba cada oportunidad para hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

—Gracias.

Sakura parpadeó, aunque probablemente él jamás entendería que era su sonrisa abierta e inusual la que la había tomado por sorpresa.

* * *

Escuchó el clic del aparato y pausó inmediatamente, retirando la prenda para revisar el compartimiento y comprobar que el carrete se había terminado.

—Voy a tener que ir a comprar otro —suspiró Tomoyo. Tenía aún reservas del hilo negro, pero casi no lo había utilizado. El blanco, el amarillo y el azul cielo, en cambio, los consumía muy rápido.

Observó la pequeña prenda infantil que tenía en sus manos. Esa máquina de coser que había conseguido en una tienda de segunda mano era una maravilla. Era tan parecida a la que usaba de adolescente que podía manejarla como si la hubiera tenido toda la vida.

Disfrutaba de esos momentos a solas. Eran tan escasos que sabía apreciarlos y aprovecharlos para sumirse en su quizás ridícula y sobre todo peligrosa ilusión de ser madre. Y como Etan y Lucy tardarían en despertar un rato más, pensó en cambiar al carrete rojo de una vez y comenzar los detalles del pañuelo que había dejado para después, pero justo en el momento que revisaba sus reservas un sonido junto a la ventana llamó su atención. Al volver la vista se paralizó por completo. La amalgama de emociones que sintió no la ayudó a decidir si era sensato salir corriendo de ahí o no.

—Hola —saludó Eriol desde su lugar, pero al ver que ella continuaba muda prosiguió—. Te encontré gracias a él —de su hombro salió volando un pájaro de papel. Ni siquiera era un origami, sino un "simple" recorte con vida propia. Pero su sorpresa sería mayor al notar que otra avecilla igual salía desde algún punto detrás de ella y pasaba a un costado de ella para reunirse con su compañera. Entonces ambos pájaros se pegaron en un solo pedazo de papel para terminar cayendo al suelo sin vida.

—¿Qué…?

—El otro lo tuviste tú todo este tiempo. Fue un conjuro que te puse aquella vez que me drogaste en el templo. Lo tenía conmigo cuando te abracé y lo dejé en tu espalda antes de desmayarme —explicó Eriol aún sin moverse de su lugar—. Cuando me di cuenta de que Tina traía algo contigo pensé usarlo para poder encontrarte y protegerte si se le ocurría hacerte algo… o incluso detenerte si era necesario —confesó—. Aunque jamás pensé que tendría que utilizarlo para buscarte en tu propio exilio —agregó acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba viva y por qué me buscaste? Es peligroso que… —pero se interrumpió cuando él se volteó de improviso hacia la puerta y alzó una mano en señal de "alto" hacia ésta. Entonces reconoció claramente el sello del mago Clow brillando bajo sus pies y por toda la habitación.

—¡Tomoyo-sama! —gritó Etan al otro lado de la puerta y Tomoyo entendió que el hombre había sentido la presencia del visitante y viceversa.

—Tardé demasiado en comprenderlo —el gesto rígido de Eriol lo decía todo—, pero finalmente vi todo claro cuando Syaoran me dijo que fue _él _quien te llevó al hospital y le pidió que no le dijera nada a Sakura. Su otro yo está tan bien oculto que es muy difícil sentirlo, pero no dejaba de haber algo en él que no me agradaba —se volvió luego hacia ella con una mirada indescifrable—. Tu _querido _guardaespaldas es Tenebrae.

La cloaca de la verdad había sido abierta y ella no lo negaría. Incapaz de sostenerla, Tomoyo desvió la mirada y se sentó en uno de los bordes de su cama.

—Así que desde un principio me equivoqué. Lux no estaba ahí para vigilarte, sino para protegerte —continuó él desde su posición—. Y no es coincidencia que los dos guardianes de Tina te sigan hasta el fin del mundo. Es simplemente su deber seguir y cuidar a su dueña, pase lo que pase —Eriol se acercó y se arrodilló en el piso frente a ella para tratar de encontrar la mirada que ella continuaba rehuyéndole. Lo logró cuando tomó una de sus manos y ella le vio sorprendida—. Ahora entiendo por qué no podías decirme que eres la rencarnación de Tina. Discúlpame por haberte presionado y juzgado como lo hice. Sé que tienes aún más miedo de que esto continúe que el resto de nosotros, al grado de querer quitarte la vida para impedir que Tina continuara su masacre.

—Yo… —finalmente Tomoyo quiso hablar, pero las palabras se negaban a formarse en sus labios. Sentía que la mirada y el tacto de Eriol estaban derrumbando su pared a estacazos. Antes de poder contenerse sintió el calor de una lágrima descender por su mejilla. La mano que sujetaba la suya la apretó un poco más.

—Tomoyo, no puedes hacer nada contra ella tú sola. Ellos no lo permitirán —miró de reojo hacia la puerta, tras la cual continuaban escuchándose los bramidos de Etan y estaba siendo sacudida pese a que el escudo formado por él resistía perfectamente—. Déjame ayudarte.

—Pero ellos… —se interrumpió cuando la otra mano de Eriol acarició su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos al sentir el roce.

—Yo también quiero proteger a mi hijo y haré todo lo que esté de mi parte para que nazca sano y salvo.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró azorada.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Li me dijo que estabas embarazada. Sólo sumé dos y dos —sonrió y posó la mano que antes tenía en su rostro sobre su vientre, apenas ligeramente abultado —. Además, puedo sentir la energía que viene de él. Será un mago muy poderoso… espero que más que su padre.

Tomoyo no podía encontrar palabras para hablarle al hombre que estaba frente a ella, el hombre que ella se había atrevido a amar y que Tina odiaba con la misma intensidad; el mismo del que había tenido que huir para evitar que su presencia motivara el regreso de Tina, ese casi ridículo intento suyo de proteger ya no sólo a su amiga, sino a esa personita que crecía en su interior y a él mismo… pero el insistente llamado de Etan al otro lado de la puerta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—No puedes estar aquí. Etan no se apartará de mí jamás.

Eriol también pareció regresar de otro universo y dirigió su mirada a la puerta frunciendo el ceño.

—Etan Bree, ¿cierto? Hasta su nombre es un maldito anagrama de Tenebrae —bufó—. Sé que él jamás te ha dejado sola ni lo hará. Debe servir a su ama, pero yo debo protegerlos a ti y a mi hijo.

—Eriol, no sabes de lo que él… —fue silenciada por un dedo de él y luego se dejó envolver en un abrazo. Escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho del mago escuchó sus palabras reverberar desde sus entrañas hasta su oído:

—Te equivocas: sé muy bien de lo que él es capaz, Tomoyo. Es un Guardián, pero en realidad es él quien no sabe de lo que yo soy capaz —dicho esto se apartó de ella y tomó el báculo. Susurró luego unas palabras tan quedamente que ella no alcanzó a escuchar más que el murmullo. Entonces el báculo brilló y el símbolo de Clow a sus pies lanzó un poderoso destello que la obligó a cubrirse los ojos. Cuando los abrió nuevamente pudo ver al hombre extendiendo una mano hacia ella. El báculo había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba una cadena con un dije del sol y de la luna sobre su palma.

—¿Qué haces Eriol? —se sintió estremecer al ver la sombría y decidida mirada azur.

—Usa esto. En esta llave están sellados mi poder y el de mis guardianes. Ella cuidará de su nuevo dueño con toda su magia y reaccionará por sí sola ante cualquier amenaza.

—No puedo —Tomoyo dio un paso hacia atrás cuando él se adelantó hacia ella e hizo ademán de colocarle la cadena —. Si tú me das eso, quedarás indefenso. Tina quiere matarte y no se detendrá hasta lograrlo, esté donde esté.

—Lo sé —él sonrió— y si en algo ayuda, prometo vender cara mi vida.

—No estoy bromeando, Eriol, ella va a… —Tomoyo volvió a hacerse hacia atrás, pero esta vez él dio dos pasos largos y de un rápido movimiento pasó la cadena por su cabeza, dejándola caer sobre sus hombros, los cuales sujetó después con ambas manos.

—Yo tampoco estoy bromeando. Esto los cuidará a ambos y ni Lux ni Tenebrae podrán mover un dedo contra ustedes mientras lo traigas contigo. Ni siquiera Tina podrá hacerte daño.

—No lo necesito. Ellos jamás me harían daño —insistió ella pasando saliva al sentir que le fallaba la voz.

—A ti no, pero a él sí. Él representa en estos momentos todo cuanto ella odia, y no sé qué es lo que intentará hacer para poder lastimarlo, pero mientras esté dentro de ti, mi prioridad y la de esta llave será tu seguridad.

—Tina te ha herido antes aún con ayuda de ese báculo —Tomoyo meneó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que a él lo protegerá si ni siquiera sé usarlo?

Eriol lanzó una mirada fugaz a la puerta. La magia que mantenía esa habitación bajo resguardo se estaba sellando también. Pronto el insistente guardián (seguramente acompañado de la felina también, pues había alcanzado a distinguir dos presencias anteriormente) conseguiría entrar sin mayor trámite.

—La magia de Clow siguió creciendo aún después de la muerte de Tina. Aprendí cosas que ella no, incluyendo la creación del portal que me trajo aquí —explicó volviendo la vista a la mujer para no ponerla más nerviosa—. No sé realmente cuál de los dos es más poderoso, pero sé bien que ella pudo conmigo antes gracias a que las memorias de Clow no me permitieron luchar contra alguien que había sido tan importante para él. Así que no te preocupes: su nuevo dueño ni siquiera tiene memorias; su único propósito por ahora es vivir.

Tomoyo parpadeó y finalmente sus palabras comenzaron a caer en tierra firmen su cabeza:

—Su nuevo dueño, dijiste, no tendrá memoria… —se llevó ambas manos al vientre y él asintió abrazándola nuevamente.

—No te lo dije antes y sé que lo sabes, pero no quiero dejarlo como un sobre entendido —miró de soslayo la puerta y se enfocó nuevamente en ella tomando su rostro con ambas manos —. Te amo, Tomoyo, y pese a todo lo que está pasando estoy muy feliz de que seas tú la madre de mi hijo.

Sus ojazos violetas y cristalinos le dieron toda la respuesta que él necesitaba y no se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces para besarla largamente, tan suave y lentamente como el tiempo se lo permitiera. Al escuchar un golpe sordo se separó de ella unos centímetros.

—Recuerda que no debes quitártelo por nada del mundo —le sonrió besando su nariz como si ella no llorara.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **El verso del inicio es de la canción "Esta vez", de Café Tacvba. Mientras buscaba la frase adecuada de repente me acordé de esta canción y es increíble lo bien que le cae al capítulo, sobre todo a la situación de Eriol y en cierta forma a Sakura. En fin, sólo quería recomendar escucharla._

_¡Pero qué bonito final de capítulo! Acabo de dejar al mago de magos sin una pizca de poder y a la disposición de un furioso y protector Tenebrae. Ah, ¿no les parece bonito? Bueno, quizá no, pero igual hace tiempo que deseaba poder publicar el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado la interacción entre Yue y Sakura esta vez. Sinceramente, no sé qué habría hecho yo en su lugar si ese ángel me estuviera lamiendo el cuello (fainting…)_

_Restan unas 5 entregas (o 4, aún debo decidir) a esta historia, así que debemos irnos acercando al final. Por cierto, han notado muy bien los cambios que se van dando en Ankoku. ¿Serán para bien? Y muy interesante será saber cómo piensa Sakura cumplir su promesa._

_¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Ahora tengo una pregunta para ustedes: ¿qué les parecería si muriera algún personaje principal? De ser así, ¿quién creen que sería el desafortunado, o quién les dolería más? Por supuesto, el final está prácticamente escrito y no cambiará mucho lo que digan, pero me interesa conocer su opinión (aunque tampoco revelaré si algo así ocurrirá o no antes de tiempo)._

_Ahora, un **anuncio importante**: acabo de entrar a semana de exámenes. De hecho esta semana ya tuve dos, así que no me ha sido fácil actualizar el capítulo, pero no quería dejarlo así sin informarles nada al respecto antes. Sin embargo a partir de YA me dedicaré exclusivamente a la escuela durante mayo, de manera que volveré a actualizar hasta junio, y evidentemente deberé actualizar primero Código Daidouji. Espero puedan comprender y definitivamente prometo regresar por aquí en cuanto me libere de estos compromisos. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	22. Envidia

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**XXII**

**Envidia**

_La envidia es un buitre que se alimenta de sus propias entrañas.  
_Ignacio Manuel Altamirano

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y contempló la puerta que tenía enfrente. La incertidumbre de no saber por vez primera lo que encontraría al cruzarla era abrumadora. Todo era tan distinto que aún después de casi un mes no podía acostumbrarse a la angustiante sensación de saberse inerme, de encontrarse ya no un paso adelante sino uno atrás, de ver el mundo a través de ojos opacos, de no escuchar más el suspiro de las flores ni el arrullo de los árboles.

Dos semanas era precisamente el tiempo que tomaba abandonar aquel recóndito lugar del mundo a donde Tomoyo había decidido huir. Dos semanas de camino a pie, a caballo, en autobuses y camionetas destartaladas entre gente que no comprendía ni una palabra suya, hasta llegar a la ciudad más próxima en donde podría no solamente tomar un avión, sino recibir por correo su pasaporte tras otras dos semanas de espera.

Viajar sin las ventajas de la magia también era complicado, pero no sería eso lo más difícil…

Abrió la puerta y el silencio del apartamento lo recibió. Se descalzó y caminó hacia su recámara directamente. Podía ya no poseer magia, pero sabía dónde los encontraría.

—Estoy en casa —anunció al abrir la puerta y ver a la mujer que estaba sentada en su cama acariciando al negro felino sobre su regazo. Ambos le miraron en silencio mientras la luz del atardecer se apagaba lentamente por la ventana. Nunca había creído que llegaría el día en que la poderosa guardiana lloraría, pero la callada lágrima de Nakuru y su perdida mirada marrón le recordaron a la amatista que había visto en Brasil.

_**Algún lugar de Brasil, 4 semanas atrás.**_

La puerta se abrió de golpe de par en par y frente a él vio aparecer las furiosas figuras de Tenebrae y Lux. Ambos deseaban lo mismo y a Eriol no le sorprendía: matarlo.

—¿Cómo te atreves avenir aquí?

—Dame una razón para no haberlo hecho —respondió desafiante al Guardián Oscuro cuyo rostro iracundo se intensificó aún más.

—Si la muerte no es suficiente razón…

—Tenebrae, por favor… —suplicó Tomoyo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas atrayendo la mirada de todos.

—No te preocupes Tomoyo —avanzó directamente hacia los dos guardianes que lo esperaban en posición de ataque—. Sé que desean matarme, pero no pueden hacerlo. No pueden quitarle ese privilegio a su ama, no les corresponde.

—No estés tan confiado —gruñó Lux, pero él no se inmutó frente a la guepardo.

—¿Lo harías, Lux? ¿Dejarías que tu ama al despertar se diera cuenta de que has llevado a cabo _su _venganza y le has quitado lo que ha estado esperando por siglos? —miró entonces al otro—, ¿Y tú, Tenebrae?

Tras unos segundos de tensión finalmente las alas de ambos se replegaron para permitirle el paso y sintió sus ojos fulminantes sobre su persona, pero no se detuvo ni miró hacia atrás, ni a ellos ni a Tomoyo. Mientras se encaminaba a la salida solamente alcanzó a escuchar la última advertencia de Tenebrae.

—Ella regresará, y cuando lo haga me alegraré de ver tu cabeza aplastada contra el suelo, maldito traidor.

—Estaré esperando —sentenció antes de salir de lo que entonces descubrió como una cabaña en medio de la selva.

_**Tomoeda, tiempo presente.**_

—Cuando recibimos instrucciones de enviarte el pasaporte nos alegramos de que estuvieras vivo —susurró de pronto Nakuru rompiendo su mutismo con la mirada aún perdida y más lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—, pero seguíamos sin poder sentir tu energía.

—Lo siento —conmovido, caminó hacia la cama, pero se detuvo al verla removerse sobre ella, incómoda.

—Nos cambiaste. Nos dejaste como Clow dejó a sus guardianes y cartas. Dijiste que tú no harías lo mismo.

—Hay alguien que los necesita más que yo.

Nakuru no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó para caminar hacia él. La quietud de la habitación se rompió en mil pedazos con el sonido de la bofetada que dejó la mejilla de Eriol ardiente.

—¿Más que tú? Eriol, vas a morir si no tienes con qué defenderte de ella —lo observó con ojos encendidos en llamas—. ¡Yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados para verte morir! Eres mi…

—No, ya no lo soy.

—Nakuru —el llamado de Spinel detuvo en seco la segunda bofetada de la mujer—. Eriol-sama… —dudó, pero no supo cómo corregirse, cómo llamarlo—. ¿Quién es nuestro nuevo amo?

Eriol agradeció como siempre la templanza del felino que prefería conocer la verdad antes que suponerla o adelantarse a ella. El gatito tenía razones de sobra para estar molesto, triste y decepcionado como su compañera, pero antes de hacerlo estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, y Eriol tenía mucho qué decir.

* * *

Cuando Syaoran entró en la habitación no necesitó más que una rápida mirada a su amigo sentado frente al computador para poder confirmar sus sospechas:

—Así que es verdad —se acercó para tomar asiento cerca del escritorio donde el otro trabajaba—: te has desprendido de tu magia.

—La magia de Clow —le corrigió Eriol cerrando la pantalla de la portátil y girándose hacia él—. ¿Te lo dijo Nakuru?

—Acudió a mí hace casi un mes, cuando dejó de sentir tu energía. Me pidió que te buscara con mi tablero, pero fue imposible encontrar señales tuyas. Llegué a pensar que habías muerto, aunque entendí que no podía ser así si ella y Spinel-Sun seguían con vida.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—Aún si muriera, lo único que sucedería sería que ambos quedarían sellados indefinidamente. De hecho, ahora lo están parcialmente. Ruby-Moon y Spinel-Sun no pueden recuperar sus identidades verdaderas por el momento —comentó con toda la casualidad del mundo. Syaoran frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

—Suficiente. No hablarías así si hubieras visto la desesperación de tus dos guardianes. Por más que seas su amo y creador no tienes derecho a tratarlos y disponer de ellos como si fueran objetos. Ellos estaban preocupados por ti… y la verdad es que yo también —confesó sin apartar su mirada firme y directa de su amigo—. Simplemente desapareciste y regresas ahora sin nada con qué defenderte de esa mujer. Pero, conociéndote, debo creer que existe una razón para eso. Mi pregunta es cuál es y si realmente valió la pena.

Los ojos de Syaoran Li pueden convertirse en dagas capaz de penetrar a cualquiera y convertir al desafortunado interlocutor en nada más que una ventana de cristal delgado y transparente. Sin embargo había alguien con quien nunca había funcionado así, y esa persona estaba justamente frente a él en ese instante, devolviéndole una mirada indescifrable y una sonrisa lejana. Desde que eran niños, nada lo había frustrado más que esa sonrisa.

—Tienes razón: hay una razón, y si no tengo nada para defenderme es porque alguien más necesita de esa protección en este momento.

—Supongo que no me dirás quién diablos puede necesitar más de esa "protección" que tú.

Eriol meneó la cabeza.

—No necesito preguntarte si alguna vez has estado dispuesto a proteger a alguien a costa de tu propia vida, ¿o sí?

Claro que ambos sabían a quién se refería y el chino desvió la mirada frunciendo aún más el ceño.

—Aunque suene ridículo, aún lo estoy.

—Entonces entenderás si te digo que, pase lo que pase, no voy a arrepentirme de lo que hice. Así que sí: valió la pena.

Con eso Eriol daba el tema por zanjado y Syaoran no era tan estúpido para seguir insistiendo: Eriol no iba a pronunciar una palabra sobre lo que había sucedido. En cuanto a quién era esa persona que su amigo tanto quería proteger, algunos meses atrás habría llegado a sospechar de la carismática Tomoyo, pero después de la muerte de ésta no había más imposible que eso.

* * *

Sakura contempló su reloj de pulsera antes de dirigirse al pasillo hacia el elevador. Si se daba prisa, seguramente alcanzaría a pasar a comprar algunas cosas para la cena del día.

—Eh... Kinomoto-san, espera —se viró al escuchar la voz que le llamaba desde una de las puertas—. ¿Ya te vas a casa?

—Sí, ya terminé por hoy —le contestó con una sonrisa al joven que se levantaba de su escritorio para abandonar su oficina y caminar hacia ella—. Hasta maña...

—Disculpa, yo... —con curiosidad observó cómo el hombre tragaba saliva y titubeaba antes de continuar—, bueno, acaban de abrir un café en la esquina, ¿lo has visto? —Sakura asintió recordando el excéntrico decorado del lugar y sus carteles promocionales—. Bien, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a tomar un café ahí —increíblemente, alcanzó a distinguir un sonrojo en el laborioso varón—. Dicen que proyectarán una película hoy y...

—Lo siento mucho —Sakura hizo una inclinación de cabeza y bajó la mirada para no encontrarse con la de él, prefiriendo interrumpirlo antes de tiempo—. Tengo un compromiso hoy, así que no puedo acompañarte, pero agradezco mucho la invitación —le dirigió la mejor sonrisa que pudo ingeniarse y rápidamente se despidió de su compañero antes de que éste pudiera insistir o propusiera algún plan alternativo para otra ocasión. Entonces se dirigió sin mayor demora al elevador, que afortunadamente no tardó en llegar.

—¿Un compromiso? —reposando tranquilamente en la azotea del edificio, Ankoku miraba hacia la calle llena de transeúntes a esa hora de la tarde.

—_"Te lo dije" —_Yue parecía reflexivo—. _"Hace tiempo que Sakura no sale con sus amigos"._

Ankoku sonrió con ironía.

—¿Preferirías que saliera con ese hombre? Evidentemente está interesado en tu preciada Dueña.

—_"No me refiero a él" —_poca gracia le haría al ángel cualquier broma en ese momento—. _"Hablo de que Sakura ya no tiene amigos además de Eriol..."_

—¿Qué tal ese chico... _Li_? —pese a la reticencia de Yue, Ankoku no dejaría ir la oportunidad de fastidiarlo tan fácilmente—. Vamos Yue, ¿en serio te sientes culpable de quitarle a tu dueña su relación más importante? Después de todo, tú no sabías que se quedaría sola en este mundo, sin familia, sin amigos...

—_"Esta vez no te funcionará repetir lo mismo una y otra vez para hacerme sentir culpable" _—pese a sus palabras, pudo sentir la incomodidad del Juez. Ankoku se sonrió con satisfacción—. _"Además, Sakura solía salir con sus compañeros de trabajo al menos una vez al mes antes de que sucediera esto. Ahora ya casi no habla con ellos."_

Ankoku no quería admitirlo, pero su contraparte tenía razón. La vida diaria de Sakura había quedado reducida a su trabajo, las labores de la casa y el duro entrenamiento al que se seguía sometiendo pese a la falta de noticias de Tina desde hacía meses. Sólo las debidas salidas al banco o al supermercado, así como las esporádicas visitas a Eriol constituían su salida de ese ciclo, aunque más bien parecían simplemente complementarlo.

Eriol...

—Él renunció a su magia. ¿Crees que tu ama haya renunciado a sus amistades por la misma razón? —sabía que no necesitaba explicar a _quién _se refería con _él_. Y también sabía que Yue había pensado lo mismo antes de que formulara la pregunta.

—_"Nunca quiso decir por qué lo hizo, pero estoy seguro que algo tiene que ver con esto. Tanto él como Sakura saben que ella regresará, por eso no pueden bajar la guardia."_

—¿No es bajar la guardia quedarse sin magia de la noche a la mañana y convertirse en un simple e indefenso humano? —ironizó Ankoku—. Lo mismo digo de tu ama: ¿no sería más sensato mantener contacto con ese chino y el médium de Tokio? En caso de que esa mujer regresara, sería más fácil combatirla entre los tres.

Yue no respondió. Sabía a qué se refería el otro, pero no podía ponerle nombre aún o, mejor dicho, no se atrevía a admitirlo en voz alta. Sin embargo todo continuaba apuntando hacia una sola dirección: todos sabían que Tina buscaba a la Reencarnación de Clow y a la nueva Dueña de las Cartas para cumplir su venganza. Las razones de Eriol probablemente jamás las comprendería, pues tanto Clow como su rencarnación siempre habían tenido mentes complejas, pero Sakura era mucho más sencilla que ellos, menos hábil para esconder sus motivos.

No había podido proteger a Tomoyo ni a su propio padre. Lo único que ella comprendía era que ambos habían muerto por la misma razón: su cercanía hacia ella.

Siguiendo la misma lógica, los siguientes objetivos deberían ser Syaoran, Yukito y Subaru. Eriol podía ser considerado un "insalvable" por tratarse del sujeto clave en toda esa faramalla de venganza, pero al menos con los primeros tres podría haber una partícula de esperanza: si Sakura se alejaba de ellos, quizá Tina desistiría de atacarlos.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —le sorprendió la voz de Ankoku—. A mi parecer, Li igualmente corre riesgo tan sólo por ser un descendiente lejano de Clow.

Yue apretó la mandíbula. ¿Cómo podía escucharlo Ankoku si no había pronunciado palabra alguna? El otro se sonrió.

—Cuando piensas demasiado las cosas no es tan difícil escucharte. Tus pensamientos son muy ruidosos para mí.

—_"De cualquier manera, quiere decir que sólo estaremos nosotros para protegerla, así que no podemos permitir que le pase nada"._

—Si con "nosotros" te refieres a las cartas, Kerberos y yo, puedes estar seguro de que al menos yo cumpliré con mi promesa, pero no te referías a ti, ¿cierto? —nuevamente una sonrisa. Por la reacción que sintió, Ankoku supo al instante que había tocado una fibra sensible del Juez—. Lamento tener que recordártelo, pero en caso de una batalla no serás más que un simple espectador. Hasta el inútil de Eriol con su mísero cuerpo mortal estará más presente que tú cuando el momento llegue.

* * *

—¡_Jump_! —rápidamente Sakura esquivó la llamarada que se dirigía a ella y desde lo alto de la copa de un árbol invocó a _"The wood" _para inmovilizar a Kerberos, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar con rapidez.

—Eres un inútil —bufó Ankoku entornando los ojos y enfocando a la mujer que ahora lo buscaba a él—. ¿Qué te parece, Yue-kun? Tu ama sigue confiando demasiado en sus ojos. Parece que no ha aprendido que no siempre le ayudarán —dicho esto, se concentró y una cortina negra cayó sobre ellos rodeándolos de la más densa oscuridad, su mejor aliada.

—¡Light! —un rayo de luz se expandió rompiendo la maravillosa negrura que había creado. Esto claramente irritó a Ankoku, quien hizo caer una lluvia de cristales sobre la castaña que invocó rápidamente a _"The Shield". _Aún más irritado, el oscuro guardián se acercó hasta casi tocar la transparente barrera, atravesando a la joven en su interior con la mirada.

—Te he dicho que no puedes depender siempre de _"The Shield"_. Si estás encerrada no podrás atacar. Además... —cerrando los ojos se concentró para hacer aparecer nuevamente la oscuridad desvanecida por _"The Light"_— No debes creer todo lo que ven tus ojos. Pueden engañarte en cualquier momento —mientras hablaba, Sakura pudo verlo claramente desaparecer en la espesa negrura. La oscuridad era tan densa que no podía ver su propia mano aun acercándola a su nariz.

—¿Qué rayos pretendes Ankoku? —gritó Kero desde alguna parte—. Tú eres el único que puede ver en esta oscuridad.

—Precisamente —respondió el otro desde su posición. Luego silencio, pero Sakura había entendido su punto: Tina era una experta en la técnica de la _maboroshi_ y Lux jugaba con ilusiones ópticas a placer. La vista no sería entonces su mejor aliada y tenía que compensarla con otros sentidos.

—Está bien Ankoku, será a tu modo —declaró y, pese a que no alzó la voz, supo que él la escucharía. Hizo desaparecer entonces el escudo y permaneció quieta. Primero debía encontrar su presencia.

—¡Bú! —escuchó cerca de su oído y apenas pudo moverse para esquivar el corte de Ankoku y alejarse con la ayuda de _"The Fly". _Se había adelantado, pero Sakura utilizaría eso a su favor. Ahora sentía su energía más claramente.

—¡_Thunder_! —clamó y un trueno cayó estrellándose directamente a tierra. Por la breve luz alcanzó a ver la sombra esquivando el golpe. Casi le había atinado.

—Debes ser más rápida —escuchó cerca de ella antes de sentir el filo cortante casi en su hombro.

—¡_Sword_! —no tenía que ser más rápida, sino más certera, y sólo había una forma de lograrlo.

—¿Atacarás con la espada ahora? Admito que me sorprendes, _Card Mistress_. Jamás creí que tendrías el valor de usarla de verdad.

—Entonces observa —susurró nuevamente el nombre del trueno y concentró su poder en su espada. Pronto un fulgor chispeante rodeaba el filo de su arma. A Sakura no le preocupaba realmente volverse más visible de esta manera; de todas formas en ese aspecto Ankoku tenía toda la ventaja, así que únicamente cerró los ojos para no distraerse con su propia arma.

—Interesante.

El combate comenzó. Los ataques de Ankoku eran muy rápidos y al principio sólo podía esquivarlos por escasos centímetros hasta que el flujo de energía del guardián comenzó a volverse más claro para ella. Estaba aprendiendo a leerlo no sólo como una amalgama de magia, sino como un cuerpo fluido, pudiendo adivinar su próximo movimiento, y fue entonces cuando llegó el momento de atacar, y su espada soltó chispas eléctricas al rozar al hombre.

—¿Atacas al fin? Bien.

Sin embargo lo estaba acorralando. Lo supo cuando el cuarto golpe tuvo que ser detenido por una mano del guardián, quien fue sacudido por la descarga del trueno presente en su espada. Sakura abrió otra vez los ojos y vio la mirada felina iluminada por el fulgor cercano de la espada. Ankoku le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

—No cantes victoria aún.

No lo vio venir. El impacto fue rápido y certero y la proyectó directamente contra el suelo. Sakura sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y soltó un alarido de dolor.

—¡Sakura! —Kerberos, liberado de su prisión por _"The Wood"_, decidió intervenir —. ¿Estás bien?

—No es nada, Kero.

—¡Estás sangrando!

Entonces pudo ver con la luz de su propia espada una grotesca mancha en su pierna. No se había dado cuenta del momento en que había sido alcanzada ahí por Ankoku, pues se había concentrado exclusivamente en sentirlo a él. Meneó la cabeza.

—No es nada. Estoy bien, Kero —se levantó y se puso en guardia al sentir al otro acercarse. Cerró los ojos nuevamente.

—Se terminó el entrenamiento.

—¿Qué? —al abrir los ojos sorprendida vio que la negrura había desaparecido y que sólo quedaba la usual oscuridad de la noche con la luna arriba en la bóveda celeste. Ankoku estaba justo frente a ella.

—Terminamos. Estás herida.

—Yo decido cuándo termina esto, Ankoku.

La mirada del guardián reflejó su sorpresa por un instante. Claro que no había esperado esa respuesta de su parte; sin embargo, él replegó sus negras alas.

—No debes lastimarte de más en un entrenamiento si no sabes lo que pueda esperarte al día siguiente.

Tenía razón. Pese a que no había señales de ella desde hacía meses, no sabían cuándo regresaría Tina. Debían estar siempre preparados. Sakura regresó a las cartas a su forma original y agradeció su esfuerzo. Después de verificar que la herida de la chica dejara de sangrar, lentamente los tres emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa.

—Han pasado casi cuatro meses y cada vez peleas más y mejor —le sorprendió escuchar a Ankoku iniciar una conversación—. Sin embargo, todo esto puede ser en vano. Ella sigue sin aparecer. ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo y desgastándote todos los días así?

—Esta vez no me tomará desprevenida —musitó. Kero revoloteaba cerca y seguro los escuchaba, pero decidió no intervenir—. No me importa si tarda años. Lo único que sé es que no se rendirá antes de regresar, pero esta vez la diferencia es que la estaré esperando.

—¿Para qué? —miró al varón, pero él observaba al frente, al camino—. Tu familia, tu amiga, todos están muertos y abandonaste a tu querido novio a cambio de alguien que ni siquiera es humano y que sólo puedes ver una noche cada veintiocho días. No te queda nadie y tú misma te estás alejando de cualquiera que quiera acercarte a ti. ¿Por qué entonces te interesa salvar tu miserable vida? No tienes nada que te espere, a nadie a quien le importes, nadie a quien proteger ni por quién luchar. ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?

Era la naturaleza de Ankoku llevarla al límite y arrastrarla con filosas palabras al abismo, quebrarla y luego desechar sus pedazos sobre el fango, pero lo que no esperaba era la sonrisa que recibió como respuesta.

—Te equivocas, los tengo a ustedes tres y a las cartas, y nadie les hará daño mientras yo esté con vida.

El resto del camino de regreso transcurrió en silencio, aunque, a juzgar por el ceño involuntario del varón, para Sakura ya no era ningún secreto que una discusión entre el Guardián de la Luna Llena y el de la Luna Nueva debía estar llevándose a cabo en silencio.

—"_Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero sé que estás impresionado."_

—_Tu ama es demasiado estúpida. Si sigue entrenando así le ahorrará todo el trabajo a Tina de eliminarla._

—"_Sin embargo hoy la protegiste al evitar que continuara. Admito que no me lo esperaba."_

—_Protegerla de sí misma. Parezco una maldita niñera —_Ankoku entornó los ojos y Yue estuvo a punto de responderle, pero optó por permanecer callado. Aunque no dijeran nada al respecto, en realidad ambos pensaban en lo mismo en ese instante: las palabras de Sakura apenas un minuto atrás:

"_Los tengo a ustedes tres y a las cartas"_

Con tan sólo una frase ella lo había dicho todo. No sólo era ella lo único que ellos tenían en este mundo, sino que a su vez ellos se habían convertido en la única razón que le quedaba a la mujer. Amo y criatura se necesitaban mutuamente en una relación carente de jerarquías. Aún más: "tres", había dicho ella en lugar de "dos". Con una sola palabra Sakura había reconocido la existencia de Yue y Ankoku como entidades diferentes pero igualmente importantes para ella, y ninguno de los dos se atrevería a manifestarse al respecto frente al otro.

Por el rabillo de su ojo Kero observó el momento en el que Ankoku hacía puños de sus manos sin apartar la fría mirada de la Maestra de las Cartas. Se acercó entonces a su dueña notando su cojeo.

—Odio admitirlo, pero ese tipo tiene razón: debes tratar de no excederte tanto con cada entrenamiento.

—Gracias Kero, prometo tener más cuidado a partir de ahora —le sonrió al Guardián y percibió su mirada compungida—. ¿Pasa algo?

Tuvo que esperar varios segundos antes de que la bestiecilla se animara a hablar.

—Sobre lo que dijiste… —carraspeó—. Bueno… tú eres lo único que tenemos, y no me refiero a que eres la dueña de las Cartas, sino nuestra amiga. Así que no olvides que debes contar con nosotros, ¿entiendes? Sé que quieres proteger a otros, pero también debes dejar que nosotros cuidemos de ti.

Con la mirada que le dirigió, una criatura tan sensible como el pequeño Kerberos conmovería hasta una gárgola hablando de esa manera. Por esta razón Sakura no lo pudo resistir por mucho tiempo antes de atrapar al diminuto animalillo en un abrazo.

—Gracias Kero, de verdad —sonrió, esta vez sinceramente y ambos guardianes lo notaron enseguida—. ¿Sabes? Mucho más que la magia, creo que lo más valioso que me ha dejado Clow es el haberlos conocido a ustedes.

El leoncillo resopló una risilla.

—Ahora suenas como ese engreído de Clow. Siempre solía decir que lo más importante que le había dejado su entrenamiento en el templo no era precisamente la magia, sino la gente que había conocido. Aunque… —titubeó agachando las orejas—, creo que en realidad se refería a su amistad con… _ella._

Sakura sabía muy bien a quién se refería e inmediatamente su estado de humor cambió al compás del de Kero.

—Debió ser muy duro para Clow lo que pasó entonces. Simplemente yo no me imagino lo que haría si un día de pronto Tomoyo volviera y quisiera acabar con todo lo que yo amo. No lo entiendo… —apretó un poco más el cuerpo de Kerberos contra el suyo—, no puedo comprender lo que pasó.

—Ni siquiera Clow lo supo —suspiró Kero—. No creo que lo sepa aún.

—No debería sorprenderles —les interrumpió Ankoku—. ¿No es parte de su naturaleza? El corazón de los humanos cambia constantemente. No hay nada más impredecible e irracional que ustedes —les dirigió una sonrisa sardónica—. Una amistad puede convertirse en una lucha de poderes o una batalla a muerte de la noche a la mañana sin razón alguna. Tan sólo basta leer sus libros de historia para comprobar que ha sido así desde siempre y así seguirá siendo hasta el final.

—Sé a qué te refieres, pero no siempre es así. En realidad, creo que lo que dices es la excepción a la regla. Una verdadera amistad rara vez se transforma de esa manera —Sakura le miró con severidad—, por eso… por eso sé que algo muy serio tuvo que haber sucedido para romper ese lazo.

—Pero si así fuera, Clow lo recordaría —Kero se cruzó de brazos en el aire en gesto meditabundo. Ankoku lo miró de soslayo y luego a la mujer.

—No necesariamente… si nunca lo supo en primer lugar. Y sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo —alzó el mentón con altivez al ver el destello en los ojos verdes de Sakura—, aunque estoy seguro de que a tu amigo Eriol no le gustaría la idea de que lo hagas tú sola.

Sakura no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

—Pero no estaré sola.

—¿Qué estás pensando hacer, Sakura? —Kerberos frunció el ceño mirándolos alternadamente a ambos—. ¡No me digas que…!

—Tranquilo Kero, sé que sería demasiado peligroso ahora —le tranquilizó la joven—. Se necesita demasiada energía para hacerlo, así que esperaré al momento indicado.

—"El momento indicado", ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? — Ankoku deslizó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa de autosatisfacción, _"¿Lo sabes tú, Yue-kun?"_

—"_No hay otra opción. De otra manera sería muy arriesgado"._

—Lo sé Ankoku —respondió Sakura firmemente mirándolo a los ojos—, y aunque sé que puedes aprovechar la ocasión para tu beneficio, en realidad espero poder contar contigo a mi lado. Necesitaré de tu ayuda y la de Kero para lograrlo.

Los dientes de Ankoku rechinaron al apretar la mandíbula. Nuevamente una respuesta inesperada por parte de la castaña lo había dejado fuera de batalla, haciéndolo quedar en ridículo. Incluso Yue permaneció callado en su lugar, demasiado sorprendido para poder molestar a su contraparte al respecto.

"… _espero poder contar contigo a mi lado"_

* * *

El guardaespaldas contempló desde su posición el rostro abstraído de la mujer que ni siquiera hacía el intento de tocar el plato que tenía sobre la mesa a su lado. Requirió el uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad reunir el valor para hablarle aún a sabiendas de que sólo conseguiría molestarla más.

—Tomoyo-sama, no ha comido el día de hoy. Necesita cuidarse mejor —al no obtener respuesta se animó a agregar—. Si no lo hace por usted, puede hacerlo por el bebé que lleva dentro.

La aludida se llevó una mano al pecho y pasó los dedos por el dije con la luna y el sol grabados en él; el mismo que le había sido entregado por Eriol dos meses atrás y que no permitía que ninguno de los dos guardianes de Tina se acercaran demasiado a ella. Cada vez que esto ocurría, la pieza dorada refulgía y formaba un escudo a su alrededor, impidiendo que cualquiera de ellos se atreviera a tocarla.

—No hables en el nombre de mi bebé. Sé que para ti sería mejor que no existiera.

Etan bajó la cabeza. En su situación, no tenía derecho a objetar ni confirmar esa afirmación.

—Aunque usted no lo crea, nos preocupa verla así. Desde que él vino usted ya no nos dirige la palabra y casi no come. Está poniendo en peligro su salud y mientras porte esa llave que él le dio no hay manera de que podamos acercarnos a usted en caso de que algo sucediera.

—Sé qué es lo que te preocupa, pero puedes estar tranquilo: no tengo pensado morir mientras él no nazca —sin embargo, Tomoyo seguía sin mirarle. Etan hubiera querido responderle que no era únicamente su cuerpo como recipiente del alma de Tina lo que le inquietaba. No importaba cómo lo mirase: él la había conocido desde que tenía uso de memoria, cuando su hermana formaba parte del escuadrón de guardaespaldas de la pequeña Tomoyo. Habían jugado juntos incluso pese a la insistencia de la mayor con respecto a las normas de la casa Daidouji y aún antes de conocer su propio destino como el guardián de la rencarnada Tina. Aunque su personalidad estaba muy fuertemente ligada a la del propio Tenebrae y juntos constituían una existencia casi homogénea, aún había una parte de él que no podía olvidar su lado humano, el mismo que no soportaba ver a la chica sufrir de esa manera.

Pero en él Tomoyo únicamente podía ver a un traidor, a un peligro para las personas que ella amaba. Y lo era.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Te escucho.

—¿Qué hará cuando el bebé nazca?

No quería pensar en lo peor, pero era perfectamente una posibilidad y la respuesta de Tomoyo le confirmó que incluso ella la había pensado.

—Lo que quieres saber es si pienso quitarme la vida para acabar con esto de una vez, ¿cierto? —aunque él no contestó vocalmente, su silencio habló en su lugar y ella lo supo interpretar—. Entonces no te voy a mentir: no lo sé.

—Tomoyo-sa…

—Pero lo que sí sé —le interrumpió ella—, es que no les permitiré a ustedes ni a _ella _tocar a mi hijo. Voy a protegerlo hasta el final y no dejaré que el sacrificio de Eriol sea en vano.

El último enunciado dejó en el guardaespaldas un sentimiento agridulce. De alguna forma le daba esperanzas de que ella hubiera decidido seguir viviendo, pero el dejo fúnebre en su voz le hacía temer cualquier resultado, ya fuera como Tenebrae preocupado por Tina, o como Etan Bree luchando por su fidelidad hacia Tomoyo.

* * *

Frente a las llamas de esa hoguera que irónicamente extinguía rápidamente la vida de Tina Doomhill, los rostros alegres y morbosos de la muchedumbre danzaban con el fulgor del fuego. De entre los espectadores, sólo una sombra con un minino en brazos permanecía en un doloroso mutis pese a la saña con que la felina rasgaba sus manos luchando por escapar. Desde su lugar, Sakura no podía dejar de imaginar esas garras frenéticas como las de Kero y la lágrima silenciosa de Tenebrae corriendo a su vez por la mejilla de Yue si fuera ella quien estuviera en la pira. Sus ojos ni siquiera podían enfrentar el espectáculo de muerte que el fuego traía consigo, así como tampoco había podido enfrentar en su momento las muertes que Tina había cobrado de la manera más brutal a lo largo de varias noches, sedienta de sangre y venganza.

Siguiendo a la hechicera en distintos momentos a lo largo de lo que parecían haber sido semanas, la castaña había presenciado tanto horror como no había imaginado, y tanto dolor en la mujer que le había sido imposible no bajar la mirada al verla llorar en brazos de su Guardián para luego entregarse ante las autoridades buscando su propia muerte.

Y sin embargo, aún antes de ser llevada a la pira la había escuchado susurrar con nostalgia el nombre de su amigo Clow.

La vida de Tina se escurría de entre sus dedos rápidamente y la pregunta aún pendía de un hilo: ¿por qué quería vengarse de Clow? A estas alturas era imposible que algo más pudiera ocurrir. ¿O era porque él no había asistido a la quema? Pero, según Sakura sabía, él se había embarcado para ir a buscarla en cuanto supo que se había marchado a Inglaterra. ¿Acaso Tina no lo sabía también? Además, eso no podría ser razón suficiente…

—Tus amigos perjuros chillan de dolor —escuchó hablar al hombre a un lado de la hechicera—, ¿por qué tú no? ¿Acaso te ayudan los demonios a los que has entregado tu cuerpo, meretriz blasfema?

Sakura hizo puños de sus manos. ¿Quién diablos era ese hombre para burlarse de un moribundo? ¿Qué tenía ese desgraciado verdugo que reclamarle a la mujer que había vengado a su familia? Pese al odio que le había jurado a la asesina de su padre, en esos momentos ella misma no se atrevía a juzgarla, aunque al mismo tiempo seguía tratando de convencerse de que ella no habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

—No —escuchó susurrar a Tina, sorprendiéndose de que aún estuviera viva. Pero al seguir la mirada de la mujer supo que no era con el hombre con quien ella hablaba, sino con la pequeña gatita que lastimaba a Tenebrae en su frenética lucha. La criatura se congeló en su lugar en un segundo, mirando con una súplica a su ama.

—¿Aún lo niegas, pérfida mujer? —pero el verdugo continuaba con su acoso—. Maldita bruja, ni siquiera en la agonía de la muerte te arrepientes de tus pecados. Veamos si piensas igual cuando sepas que quien los ha entregado a ti y a tu familia heresiarca ha sido precisamente uno de los tuyos, uno de los mismos con los que practicaban sus ritos infames todas las noches, invocando demonios y burlándose de la ira del Señor.

—¿Qué? —Sakura le prestó más atención en ese momento. ¿Qué era lo que él acababa de decir?

—¿Quién? —la pregunta vino de labios de Tina. Apenas después de decir esto la soga que la sujetaba al palo de la piara cedió al fuego y su cuerpo cayó directamente sobre las brazas. Sakura cerró los ojos al verla consumirse entre las llamas. Lo único que deseaba era poder marcharse de ese lugar, de esa visión terrible.

—Se escabulló de nuestras manos antes de que pudiéramos atraparlo y hacerle pagar por sus crímenes. Se burló de nosotros, un verdadero demonio, Clow Reed de Londres.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué diablos acababa de decir ese miserable hombre?

—Clow… —fue el último susurro de Tina y Sakura hubiera querido gritarle que aquello era imposible. Clow sería incapaz de hacer algo así y nadie podía saber eso mejor que Tina. Era absurdo que alguien tan cercano al mago lo creyera, ¿entonces por qué Tina…?

—Es mentira. No puedes creerle, ¡Es mentira! —miró con odio al sonriente verdugo, quien en ese momento levantó la cabeza para hacer un gesto a un grupo de personas que lo contemplaban desde el otro lado de la plaza. La mirada de Sakura siguió a la suya y al siguiente instante se encontraba cerca de ellos, primero con prudente curiosidad (al igual que al principio había hecho con Tina), hasta que descubrió que, tal como la maga, ellos tampoco podían verla ni sentirla. Todo lo contrario: el grupo, compuesto por ocho varones, se jactaba y burlaba entre alegres susurros lejos de la multitud, lanzando miradas suspicaces de vez en vez a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie pudiera escucharlos.

—No puedo creer lo fácil que resultó.

—No cante victoria aún, Lord Crimson. Le recuerdo que sólo la primera parte del plan se ha cumplido. No tenemos la certeza de que esa miserable pueda regresar para encargarse de Clow. Ni siquiera sabemos si se creyó el cuento de que fue él quien la traicionó.

—No sea tan severo Lord Zapphire —le interrumpió otro poniendo una mano sobre el aludido—. Lo más importante es que nos hemos deshecho de ella. De otra manera habría sido imposible. Esa maldita bruja era un hueso muy duro de roer.

—¿Nos hemos deshecho de ella? —le cortó un cuarto que jugueteaba nerviosamente con una moneda de oro entre sus dedos—. Espero que así sea señores, porque si en algún momento ella cambia de parecer y llega a sospechar de nosotros, entonces lo pagaremos muy caro.

—Ya les dije que no hay nada que temer —volvió a hablar el primero—. Bajo las circunstancias en las que su alma fue forzada y cargada de rencor hasta el final, es imposible que su mente haya funcionado de manera racional. Se los aseguro: un espíritu quebrantado de esa manera acepta cualquier válvula de escape para el odio, y en este caso será Clow Reed. Ella volverá para vengarse de él, y aún si él intenta decirle la verdad, ella jamás querrá escucharlo. Un alma rencorosa no descansa ni entiende razones, de eso no tengan duda alguna.

—Digamos que tiene usted razón (y más vale que así sea), Lord Crimson —habló uno que comenzó a emprender camino y fue inmediatamente seguido por todos—. Sin embargo, con todos sus estudios al respecto, ha sido usted incapaz de decirnos cuándo es que volverá esta alma desdichada a tomar su venganza para quitar al señor Reed de nuestro camino. No olvide que aún existe la posibilidad de que, en lugar de convertirse en un espíritu vengativo, la señorita Doomhill decida rencarnar. Si eso ocurre, tendremos un serio problema: no sólo tendremos que esperar hasta que tenga edad y poder suficiente para enfrentar a Reed, sino que corremos el riesgo de que descubra nuestros planes mientras tanto.

El mencionado apretó la mandíbula y clavó sus ojos inyectados de sangre en el que recién había hablado. Su tono de voz fue prudente y temeroso al contestar:

—Es muy poco probable que eso ocurra. Esa mujer debe estar consciente de que tomaría al menos otros veinte años poder vengarse, pero por la manera en la que ejecutó a esos hombres debe estar sedienta de sangre. Sólo nos queda sentarnos a esperar, Lord Vermilion.

—Espero que sea como dice, o me aseguraré de que su cabeza sea la primera en rodar —replicó Lord Vermilion sin titubear y sin un atisbo de estar bromeando al respecto. El tal Lord Crimson secó el sudor en su frente con la manga y todos continuaron su camino entre murmullos sin dar cuenta de la joven que los observaba en desesperado silencio.

Envidia. Nada más que la más venenosa envidia había cobrado la vida de ocho inocentes y finalmente la de Tina. Una telaraña ponzoñosa que se había colado a través del tiempo hasta alcanzarla a ella y a su familia y llevarse entre sus hilos a su padre. Sakura había quedado clavada en su lugar, incapaz de mover un paso hacia adelante para seguir escuchando lo que fuera que aquellos hombres conversaban, como si el aire a su alrededor fuera tóxico y pesado. Lo más que pudo hacer fue mirarlos marcharse y desaparecer por la primera callejuela, jactándose y felicitándose a la vez que continuaban amenazándose y devorándose unos a otros. Era la sociedad de magos occidentales de la que alguna vez Eriol le había hablado, pero a sus ojos (y a los de su amigo) no era sino una parvada de buitres disputándose la carroña entre ellos.

—Miserables —Sakura hizo puño de sus manos, sintiendo las uñas clavándose en su piel ardiente, caliente como sus lágrimas de ira y su sangre encendida. Aquellos hombres no habían hesitado al momento de cambiar el corazón de una amiga por el de una enemiga hambrienta de muerte, ¿Y todo para qué? se preguntó. Para nada. Tina ni siquiera había tomado venganza en aquella vida y Sakura no sabía si eso era mejor o peor. Si ella hubiera acabado con Clow en esa época, lo más probable es que sus seres queridos en la actual no habrían tenido que correr tantos peligros y Fujitaka estaría muerto. Por otra parte, de haber sido así, todo habría salido tal y como ellos lo habían planeado y su maldad se habría visto recompensada.

Cerró los ojos para dejarse transportar de regreso por la magia de _The Return_. No tenía más caso seguir hurgando en un pasado donde los hilos habían sido movidos a placer por personas que ya nada tenían que ver con ellos. De la dichosa sociedad de magos ya no quedaba más que el recuerdo.

—¡Sakura! —le recibió la voz de Kero antes de abrir los ojos, pero al hacerlo lo primero que vio no fue al Guardián Solar, sino a su contraparte Lunar hincándose a su lado. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se encontraba de rodillas sobre el suelo del templo Tsukimine.

—¿Yue?

—¿Estás bien? —el Juez la miraba con angustia y ella seguía parpadeando en medio de su confusión. Si mal no recordaba, al iniciar el conjuro aún quedaban varias horas de luz. Sin embargo todo ahora parecía oscuro y coronado por la luna llena en lo alto del cielo.

—Me diste un susto tremendo porque no regresabas. Duraste más de siete horas allá adentro… ¿por qué lloras Sakura? ¿Estás bien? —la expresión de Kero pasó en escasos segundos de la histeria al alivio y enseguida a una empática mortificación.

—¿Sakura? —secundó Yue al ver que ella continuaba llorando en silencio. Finalmente la mujer levantó sus ojos hacia él y se mordió el labio.

—Es una estupidez. Todo esto no es más que una estupidez —susurró y al hacer la siguiente pregunta su gesto era la huella de la derrota y la desesperanza—. ¿Por qué existe gente tan mala y egoísta en este mundo? ¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan cruel?

Kerberos y Yue se miraron uno al otro sin comprender de qué estaba hablando su ama. Su estado de shock parecía tal que ni siquiera terminaba de entender que bajo la luna llena su amado guardián había recuperado el cuerpo que Ankoku ocupaba hasta el ocaso.

—¿Qué es lo que viste Sakura? —preguntó poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos y sintió bajo sus palmas el largo suspiro de ella. Ni siquiera sollozaba bajo esas lágrimas, sino que más bien corrían por sus mejillas en fúnebre silencio.

—Dispusieron de todos como si no fueran más que juguetes. Hicieron lo que quisieron con ella, y ahora nos toca a nosotros seguir pagando por lo que ellos hicieron.

Pese al odio y desamparo que brillaban en sus ojos, Sakura no parecía más que una muñeca de trapo. Su espíritu seguía muy lejos de ellos, reviviendo las escenas que había visto en compañía de _The Return. _Yue no sabía qué hacer para traerla de vuelta a la vida, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo ella pareció reaccionar y sacudió la cabeza:

—Tengo que decirle a Eriol. No es justo que él siga castigándose por algo que no hizo. Él debe saber que fueron esos malditos magos los que iniciaron todo esto.

—No es necesario —los tres se viraron para encontrarse frente a frente con un inesperado Subaru caminando hacia ellos sin hacer sonido alguno con el andar de sus pies sobre las losas—. Algo me dice que él ya lo sabe.

—¿Subaru-san? Creí que estabas en Tokio…

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Kero se adelantó hacia él, interrumpiendo la sorpresa de Sakura—. Hasta donde sé, Clow siempre se sintió culpable por haber llamado a Tina a China. Fue porque ella estaba lejos de su familia que no pudo hacer nada para protegerlos, ¿no?

—Tienes razón: eso creía él hasta que… —Subaru se detuvo un momento. Eriol le había ocultado a Sakura y Syaoran que se había encontrado con Tomoyo y los guardianes de Tina, así como el hecho de que Tomoyo no sólo seguía viva, sino que era la rencarnación de la maga. No podía decirles de su última conversación con Tenebrae.

—¿Hasta que _qué_? —insistió Sakura—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con la forma en la que perdió su magia? ¿Sabes algo al respecto Subaru? Dinos, por favor.

Eriol había sido llamado "maldito traidor" por Tenebrae. Desde ese momento todas las piezas habían comenzado a encajar una tras otra en el rompecabezas, pero no era labor suya informar a la castaña. Al contrario, ante las sospechas del inglés de que su amiga fuera a utilizar su magia para averiguar más al respecto, Subaru había sido requerido por él para poder sentir el momento en que ella usara a _The Return _e impedir que obtuviera más información de la necesaria. Mientras más lejos estuviera de la verdad, tanto mejor. Al menos por ahora.

—Su perspectiva ha cambiado mucho desde que renunció a sus poderes. Tu amigo ahora puede ver las cosas desde un punto de vista más… "mortal" —definió—, y finalmente se ha dado cuenta de quiénes fueron los traidores. Pero no es necesario que sigan hurgando en el pasado y pierdan de vista el presente, que es lo único que en realidad tienen —lanzó una mirada cautelosa al Juez y a la dueña de las cartas—. No pierdas las oportunidades que tienes de ver a tu querido guardián. Después de todo, nunca sabes cuándo será la última vez.

Sakura miró a Yue y enseguida consultó el reloj. Tenía aún muchas dudas, pero nada le aseguraba que podría contestar más de las que ya había aclarado en su viaje al pasado. Ahora era ya pasada la medianoche y, aunque estaba agotada, el médium también tenía razón: eran pocas las horas que podía pasar junto al Juez cada mes, de modo que no podía dejarlas pasar en vano. Entonces alzó los ojos al ángel, pero antes de poder decir nada más, éste le regresó una mirada severa.

—Vamos a casa. Necesitas descansar —diciendo esto la ayudó a incorporarse—. Allá nos contarás lo que viste en las memorias de Tina.

—Discúlpame por haber utilizado este día para…

—Era necesario que fuera durante luna llena para poder aprovechar el poder de la carta al máximo, ya que no sabías cuánto tardarías en volver. Además… —miró al árbol detrás de ellos, plantado a mitad del templo—, este árbol sirve como un gran canalizador para la cantidad de energía que la carta requiere. Hiciste bien en venir aquí y ahora para usar ese conjuro.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que Ankoku aprovecharía el tiempo que estuviera ahí dentro para huir y alejarte de mí, como siempre.

—Corrías peligro si algo salía mal con la carta, así que no podía dejarte aquí aunque quisiera —contestó casualmente. La castaña quedó conforme con la respuesta y se dirigió entonces a Subaru para preguntarle si había alguna razón en especial por la que había venido desde Tokio y hecho una parada en el templo Tsukimine. Era evidente que ella sospechaba que algo le ocultaban el médium y muy seguramente Eriol, pero no era fácil hacer que el hombre soltara más información de la que ya había dado. Mientras tanto, una sensación seca se formaba en la garganta del Juez que permaneció callado durante la conversación entre ambos. Su mente seguía deambulando con respecto a las últimas palabras de su ama.

—"_¿Qué es lo que te incomoda Yue-kun? Apuesto a que también pensaste que escaparía ahora"._

Sí, por supuesto que había pensado eso. Por más que fuera su deber cuidar de Sakura, Ankoku no podía perder tan fácilmente la oportunidad de fastidiarle la vida al Juez tan fácilmente, y sin embargo lo había hecho al permanecer expectante al lado del árbol durante todas esas horas.

"_Me cuesta trabajo creer que estabas preocupado por ella, pero…"_

—"_¿Preocupado? Otra vez con esas ideas" —_se mofó el otro—. _"¿Cuándo vas a…?"_

"_Te sentí, tal como te sentí durante el entrenamiento de hace una semana. Sabes tan bien como yo que Sakura se está arriesgando cada vez más y es difícil detenerla."_

—"_Si tu ama sigue así, terminará por ahorrarle todo el trabajo a esa bruja, cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que esté preocupado por ella. Durante nuestro acuerdo no mencionaste nada sobre protegerla de su propia estupidez."_

Yue sabía lo que Ankoku estaba tratando de hacer. Insultando a Sakura lo que su contraparte pretendía era desviar su atención del tema para hacerle reaccionar defendiendo el honor de su dueña. Pero ambos sabían que un par de cosas habían cambiado últimamente, cosas que él no podía evitar y le hacían sentir impotente desde su pedestal de observador durante el resto de los 28 días del ciclo lunar.

"_Te agrada Sakura."_

—"_¿Vas a insistir con eso?"_

"_Tú mismo lo dijiste antes: somos uno solo. No eres tan ingenuo para pensar que sólo tú puedes percibir lo que yo siento. Esto también funciona en el otro sentido."_

—"_Sólo funciona si puedes mantenerte enfocado y objetivo, pero tú no lo estás. En realidad lo que haces es confundir tus propios sentimientos con los míos. No seas idiota Yue."_

Ankoku estaba irritado y lanzando sus garras al aire como un animal acorralado.

"_Te gusta Sakura."_

—"_Deja de adjudicarme emociones como si fuera un ser humano, o peor, como si fuera una excusa barata de criatura humanizada como tú."_

Yue frunció el ceño. Esta vez no quitaría el dedo del renglón tan fácilmente. Después de tantos ciclos lunares había aprendido a lidiar con esa criatura, pero sobre todo a distinguir la delgada línea que distinguía al uno del otro cuando el raudal de emociones se mezclaba entre ellos.

"_Estás tan acostumbrado a observarlo todo desde lejos que ya no puedes distinguir las emociones propias de las ajenas. Dices que no tienes sentimientos, pero incluso el desprecio que presumes hacia los humanos y el odio que me tienes lo son, porque Clow nos creó capaces de sentir."_

—"_Clow te pensó a ti, no a mí. No hubo un corazón en sus planes para mí. No cuento con alma Yue, y tú tampoco deberías estar tan seguro de tener una"._

Yue apretó la mandíbula, preparándose para su último golpe.

"_Clow me pensó a mí, no a ti. Sakura me eligió a mí, no a ti. Es por eso que me odias, es por eso que me envidias."_

Sintió un escozor en su pecho, pero no era él, sino Ankoku. Sabía que el otro estaba furioso, pero no había manera de replicar a eso sin quedar al descubierto por completo. Negar la segunda parte de la oración sería intentar negar la primera parte, la cual ambos sabían era demasiado cierta para intentarlo.

Pero los papeles se habían invertido. Era ahora el oscuro ser el poseedor no solamente de su cuerpo, sino de la mayor parte del tiempo al lado de Sakura. El responsable de cuidarla y permanecer con ella todos los días y sus noches. Aquél que podía velar de noche sus cada vez más frecuentes pesadillas, ver sus sonrisas y observarla hacer chocolates para sus amigos en el día de San Valentín o ponerle un alto cuando la humana atentaba contra su propio bienestar. Aquél que ahora luchaba contra una emoción desconocida como él había luchado varios meses atrás.

Y esto último era lo que menos le agradaba.

—"_Mírate. Creo que deberías escuchar tus propias palabras. ¿Quién es el que siente envidia aquí?"_

—¿Yue? —regresó a la realidad cuando sintió un roce en su mano. Era la cálida mano de Sakura invitándolo a emprender el camino de vuelta a casa. Sumeragi ya no estaba entre ellos, aunque Yue mucho dudaba que Sakura hubiera podido sacarle algo de información antes de que éste se marchara.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó al notar su rostro cansado—. ¿Puedes caminar de regreso a casa o prefieres que…?

—Puedo caminar, gracias —ella intentó esbozar una sonrisa y tomó su mano para andar juntos. Kero descansaba sorpresivamente callado en el bolso junto a las Cartas Sakura.

—Te ves más tranquila. ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que viste en el pasado de Tina?

Sakura asintió tristemente con la cabeza.

—Todo esto fue causado por culpables que nunca recibirán un castigo y que masacraron a una familia y rompieron la amistad entre Tina y Clow por nada más que envidia a ellos y a su magia. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Envidia. Odio. Venganza. Sí, Yue podía creerlo y sabía que Ankoku también.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__después de la larga espera, finalmente puedo actualizar. Tuve un mayo muy pesado académicamente hablando y un junio lleno de viajes, visitas y algunos accidentes que me inmovilizaron la mano. Al final el capítulo ha quedado bastante diferente de como originalmente era, pero me agrada más el resultado en donde podemos ver cómo va cambiando la convivencia entre guardianes y amos, y no sólo me refiero a Yue/Ankoku-Sakura, sino a los pobres Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun con Eriol, y finalmente entre los guardianes de Tina y Tomoyo. En fin, todos tienen sus reflexiones y pasan por momentos muy amargos, incluyendo a Syaoran (siéntanse libres de consolarlo)._

_Finalmente y para compensar la larga espera, hay un nuevo dibujo disponible en mi DeviantArt y Facebook (links en mi perfil) y que en la línea de tiempo ubico entre éste y el capítulo anterior. Y muchísimas gracias a BansheeSoel, quien también hizo otro fanart en su DeviantArt para esta historia. En verdad, ¡tengo los mejores lectores del mundo!  
_

_Espero actualizar a su debido tiempo la próxima vez. Tengo un viaje pendiente de 2 semanas a Polonia, pero voy a ver si puedo arreglármelas para subir el siguiente capítulo a tiempo. Si no lo hago, ya saben que es porque ando de vaga en el verano. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos hasta la próxima._


	23. Despertar

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

* * *

**XXIII**

**Despertar**

_¡Ah, si aquel otro despertar, la muerte,  
me deparara un tiempo sin memoria  
de mi nombre y de todo lo que he sido!_

Jorge Luis Borges

Lucy soltó un suspiro hastiado cuando vio a su compañero comenzar a juguetear nuevamente con los dedos. Era extremadamente inusual ver a Tenebrae (o, en su caso, a Etan Bree) mostrar signos de ansiedad, y sin embargo hacía horas que no podía controlarse al respecto.

—Deja eso. ¿Qué diría Tina-sama si te viera?

El varón le lanzó una mirada irónica.

—Estoy seguro de que no sería esto lo primero que captaría su atención si estuviera aquí.

—¿Considerando que su rencarnación está teniendo al hijo de su peor enemigo en la sala de al lado?

Era tan evidente que no necesitaba confirmarlo. Ambos guardianes sabían que el nacimiento del bebé de Tomoyo llegaría algún día, pero no sabían si era mejor que ocurriera antes o después de que Tina regresara, asumiendo que fuera a regresar.

Vio que Lucy brincaba para salir por la ventana y entendió que alguien se acercaba. No se permitían animales en el edificio, por lo que la gata tenía que entrar y salir constantemente conforme las personas iban y venían de la sala de espera.

—Disculpe, ¿viene usted con la señorita Asuka Edogawa? —al volverse se encontró con la enfermera que les había recibido al ingresar y al parecer uno de los pocos elementos del hospital que podía mantener una conversación decente en inglés.

Asintió con la cabeza y se incorporó intentando esconder su propio nerviosismo.

—¿Ya terminó? ¿Cómo está ella?

La mujer le sonrió y palmeó su hombro. Etan intentó no parecer afectado por el inesperado contacto, tan distinto del distante y respetuoso tratamiento de los japoneses.

—Todo salió de maravilla. Su esposa está bien… las dos están bien.

—¿Las dos?

—Podrá ver a la bebé en cuanto terminen de limpiarla y revisarla… ¡Oh! ¿no sabía que sería una niña? —la mujer, recién entrada en sus treintas, alzó sus cejas pobladas con alegría al ver el gesto contrariado del hombre—. Bueno, espero que tenga un buen nombre para ella, porque es un encanto. Y descuide, hasta donde vi parece estar en un perfecto estado de salud. Además, con una madre tan hermosa y un padre tan apuesto estoy segura de que será una niña bellísima.

Etan ignoró los alegres hoyuelos que se formaban con la sonrisa de la amable enfermera y dirigió su atención a la puerta que aun permanecía cerrada y tras la cual se encontraba Tomoyo tras una labor de muchas horas. A lo largo del día le había sido casi imposible soportar los alaridos de dolor de la joven. Al ver su turbación y estando él registrado como el señor "Edogawa", esposo de la señora "Asuka", los médicos le habían invitado a entrar a la sala, pero Etan sabía que la mujer nunca le perdonaría manchar con su presencia semejante momento. Además, su sola visión estresaba a Tomoyo a límites insospechados y sabía que ese estado de estrés no era conveniente durante el parto.

—Su mujer ha sido transferida a cuarto y está descansando. ¿Quiere verla?

Miró nuevamente a la puerta del cuarto de partos y se preguntó si había otra salida de ahí, pues había estado al pendiente durante horas sin ver salir a nadie. De hecho apenas entonces se dio cuenta que la enfermera había venido de otra dirección. Mudo y confundido, solamente atinó a asentirle a la mujer, quien lo guio por el pasillo hacia otro cuarto donde no había estado previamente. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la agotada Tomoyo dormitando sobre la almohada. Nadie daría cuenta de que había pasado medio día pujando y luchando contra el dolor de no ser por los cabellos en sus sienes, húmedos de sudor.

—Tomoyo-sama —susurró desde la orilla de la cama. Se veía pálida y agotada y el bulto que había estado creciendo en su vientre a lo largo de meses había disminuido abruptamente. Hubiera querido apartar el flequillo que se pegaba a su frente húmeda o los cabellos que le estorbaban el rostro, pero la visión de la cadenilla alrededor del cuello de la mujer le advirtió no intentarlo.

—¡Ah… duerme! —clamó quedamente una mujer en el poco inglés que sabía entrando por la puerta. Cargaba consigo un bulto y habló unos momentos con la enfermera que le había estado acompañando hasta el momento. A continuación la última se dirigió a él.

—Aquí está la pequeña. Está dormida, ¿Quiere verla?

Etan se acercó al envoltorio de cobertores con cautela y de entre la tela divisó un rostro amoratado y lampiño. Era imposible creer que aquella cosa hubiera salido del cuerpo de Tomoyo.

—Adelante, tenga —la enfermera le extendió a la criatura y él la tomó por inercia dejando que las manos expertas la acomodaran entre las suyas que no tenían idea de cómo sujetar a un ser humano tan frágil y diminuto, aunque por más que la veía no podía dejar de pensar en un sapo colorado.

—Qué extraño color.

—Se le pasará en unos días. Es perfectamente natural en un recién nacido, así que no tiene de qué preocuparse —le sonrió la mujer—. ¡Ah, parece que está despertando!

Regresó su atención a la bebé y, en efecto, las minúsculas rasgaduras que tenía por ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco y detrás de sus párpados delgados aparecieron dos pequeñas amatistas que lo miraron adormiladas. Entonces algo se removió en su interior como un gusano abriéndose paso entre la tierra. Satisfecha al ver el estado perplejo del "padre" y tras decir algunas palabras que el hombre no alcanzó a escuchar, la enfermera decidió salir con su compañera para dejar a la flamante pareja y su recién nacida hija.

¿Acaso una niña tan pequeña e indefensa podría comprender lo que su llegada a este mundo significaba? Etan lo dudaba y sin embargo no podía dejar de preguntarse sobre lo que estaría pasando por esa rojiza cabeza ahora.

—No creo que lo llegues a saber —le señaló con un dedo y cuál no sería su sorpresa al sentir su índice atrapado entre los dedos más diminutos que había visto en su vida, cada uno aferrándose a él con toda la fuerza que la bebé pudo reunir. Etan pasó saliva y con ello igual quiso pasar el vuelco que sintió el corazón. Un escalofrío lo estremeció desde el punto en donde la frágil manita sujetaba la suya hasta su espina dorsal y la garganta se le secó nuevamente.

Una vida inocente sin mayor pecado que haber nacido bajo la circunstancia de ser el vástago de la persona incorrecta. Una criatura tan ingenua que tomaba su mano sin requerir su nombre o intenciones a cambio, sin importarle si era su padre, su hermano, amigo o enemigo.

—Por favor, déjame verla —se sobresaltó al escuchar la débil voz a sus espaldas y al virarse otro golpe en el pecho se sucedió al recibir la mirada suplicante y aterrorizada de Tomoyo, como quien ve a un monstruo amenazando la vida de alguien amado.

"_No me mires así, por favor."_

–Por favor… Etan —la voz de Tomoyo estaba próxima a quebrarse y él se apresuró a entregarle a la criatura que ella tomó y acunó entre sus brazos con una desesperación que le caló hasta los huesos.

"_No me tengas miedo, por favor" _contempló en silencio a madre e hija juntas. La madre intentaba sonreír admirando a su bebé y al mismo tiempo lloraba desconsoladamente y Etan no sabía si ese llanto era de temor o de alivio al saberla finalmente lejos de él. La única persona que le importaba en el mundo era justamente la que más le aborrecía, la que en ese instante se sacaba el collar para colocarlo alrededor del cuello de su hija, cediendo su protección a la recién nacida, resguardándola de él.

—No permitiré que nadie te haga daño —Tomoyo plantó un suave beso en la minúscula frente y luego su mirada cambió al dirigirse a él—. No dejaré que ustedes se acerquen a ella.

—No tema por ella: Lux y yo la protegeremos como si fuera usted, Tomoyo-sama. Su hija no está incluida en el plan original, así que sólo tiene que pedirlo y confiar en nosotros.

—¿Confiar? Dime una cosa: ¿qué piensas hacer si Tina te pide acabar con su vida? ¿Vas a negarte o cumplirás con tu deber hacia ella? —sus ojos se clavaron en los del guardaespaldas como dos dagas afiladas y certeras—. ¿Asesinarías a mi hija?

No existía respuesta favorable a esa pregunta, al menos no para él. Etan volvió a sentir un escalofrío en el dedo como si el débil contacto de la bebé siguiera ahí. Su yo se dividía ahora más que nunca y trataba de distinguir en dónde terminaba Etan y comenzaba Tenebrae; en qué punto se separaban la desesperación de ver a Tomoyo y a Tina sufrir.

—Lo sabía —Tomoyo interpretó su tenso silencio y regresó a mirar a la niña que había vuelto a quedar profundamente dormida—. Pero yo te cuidaré con mi vida. Te llamarás Nozomi **(1)**.

"_Nozomi"_, meditó Etan. ¿Realmente quedaba esperanza?

* * *

—¿Y cómo reaccionó tu papá cuando le dijiste? —Tina se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. El espacio en el que se encontraban se iluminó con suaves luces color turquesa. Hacía mucho tiempo que Touya no solamente había notado que la atmósfera de esa dimensión cambiaba conforme al estado de ánimo de la mujer, sino que también había aprendido a distinguir a qué estado pertenecía cada color, cada perturbación. Podría decirse que la conocía tan bien que sabía que ella se sentía curiosa y hasta un poco alegre de escucharle hablar sobre los problemas que tuvo que enfrentar por su condición homosexual.

—Creo que conociste a mi papá lo suficiente para saber que él no era una persona que juzgara tan fácilmente a los demás —la miró a los ojos y supo que había dado en el blanco—. Además, no se sorprendió tanto; no sé si ya lo sabía o si lo había visto en alguno de sus sueños. Él siempre me apoyó y aceptó mi relación con Yuki como aceptó la de Sakura con ese chiquillo.

Su entorno se volvió azul oscuro esta vez. Entendió que ella se sentía no sólo triste, sino culpable. A lo largo del tiempo que habían pasado encerrados en esa dimensión, Tina nunca había dejado de sentirse culpable por haber asesinado a Fujitaka, ella misma se lo había confesado mucho tiempo atrás; y su reacción era siempre la misma cuando se le mencionaba. Tina no había querido matar a Fujitaka, y sin embargo lo había hecho. Sus sentimientos al respecto eran tan contradictorios como los de él hacia ella. Después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos sin más compañía que la del otro, ambos habían terminado por compartir sus memorias, sus alegrías y sus pesares.

—Debe ser muy agradable tener a alguien a quien amar de esa manera —habló ella de pronto—. ¿Fuiste feliz con Yukito-san?

—Mucho —admitió él—. Su rostro fue lo último que vino a mi cabeza antes de morir.

—Él aún te ama —afirmó ella y él asintió con la cabeza—; puedo verlo en su tristeza, en la forma en que se preocupa porque sabe que tu espíritu no descansa en paz… ¿Sabes? Tomoyo no dejó de amarte todos estos años que estuvo en Francia —declaró de pronto y él bajó la cabeza con pesar.

—Hubiera querido que ella también encontrara a alguien adecuado, alguien que le amara como ella lo merecía. La pregunta es: ¿tú lo habrías permitido?

Tina permaneció en reflexivo silencio por varios minutos antes de decidirse a responder.

—Tomoyo tenía dieciocho años cuando nos encontramos frente a frente por vez primera, cuando ella supo de mi existencia. En esa época ella ya estaba enamorada de ti, aún sabiendo que tú jamás le corresponderías —suspiró—. Cuando ella supo de mi propósito de eliminarlos a todos, su corazón entro en conflicto, pero sorpresivamente, más que el dolor de perder a su mejor amiga, lo que más odiaba Tomoyo era la idea de que tú también tendrías que morir —comentó para sorpresa del trigueño—. Increíblemente, el corazón de Tomoyo prefirió protegerte a ti que a Sakura. Pero Tomoyo es la pieza central en mi venganza, así que decidí hacer un trato con ella: tú vivirías, y no sólo eso; nadie moriría por mi causa mientras tú vivieras. Respetaría no sólo tu vida, sino todo cuanto tú amabas mientras estuvieras con vida. A cambio de eso, si llegabas a morir, ella tendría que cumplir con su parte y hacerse a un lado para dejarme hacer lo mío. En pocas palabras: a cambio de dejarte a ti y a todos los tuyos en paz por un rato, ella se convertiría en mi arma principal contra tu hermana y sus amigos. ¿Puedes creer que aceptó semejante traición?

—¿Qué otra opción hubiera tenido? Si se hubiera negado tú habrías actuado de inmediato en tu carnicería —gruñó Touya—, pero eso ni siquiera a ti te convenía. Hubieras terminado por perder el control ante Tomoyo, ¿cierto? —Tina no respondió y él continuó—. Así que decidiste esperar y la forzaste a tomar una decisión que no era realmente suya: mientras Tomoyo aceptaba ingenuamente tu trato para "salvarnos", lo único que consiguió fue renunciar a su libertad a cambio de un poco de tiempo.

Tina lo contempló directo a los ojos. Su entorno se volvió negro y Touya entendió que la chica intentaba cerrar sus emociones.

—¿Creíste que me engañarías como a ella? —bufó—. La verdad es que no dejaste nada al azar. Si mal no recuerdo, tienes en tu poder una carta, _"The Future"_, que te permite conocer precisamente el futuro, así que yo no dudaría que la empleaste para saber cuándo sería el momento adecuado para tu venganza. Desde un inicio supiste de antemano que yo moriría unos años después y para entonces Tomoyo estaría seguramente deprimida y afectada: no sólo estaría confundida por volver tras tantos años de auto exilio, sino que estaría triste por mi muerte (me amara todavía o no) y se sentiría culpable por haber aceptado semejante trato contigo y saber que esta vez no podría detenerte. En pocas palabras, estaría demasiado débil y quebrantada emocionalmente para poder escapar a tu control.

A estas alturas, Tina ya ni siquiera le miraba. Se limitaba a jugar con imágenes vanas y borrosas que aparecían de vez en vez para volver a perderse entre la espesa negrura.

—Lo calculaste todo. Mi muerte prematura era tan absolutamente conveniente que decidiste esperar unos cuantos años más y jugaste con Tomoyo haciéndola creer que era su decisión, que todos estarían a salvo mientras yo viviera, todo "gracias" a su amor por mí. Lo que nunca le dijiste fue que yo moriría tan pronto, que ella estaba vendiendo su alma a cambio de nada más que un poco de tiempo. Si me equivoco, puedes detenerme —le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y Tina se encogió de hombros.

—Creí que había sido una jugada inteligente, pero tú lo eres aún más al haberla descubierto, aunque ya es un poco tarde.

—¿Por qué, Tina? Tomoyo no tiene nada que ver con ese Clow que tanto odias, y sin embargo es a ella a quien más estás destruyendo. Dudo que alguien vaya a sufrir más que ella con todo esto —acusó Touya y la mirada de la mujer se endureció.

—¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir culpable?

Touya no se dejaría amedrentar aunque un mar de destellos carmesí bailoteara de pronto a su alrededor.

—¿Acaso no lo eres?

—No fui yo quien se enamoró del hombre equivocado —los ojos celestes de Tina ahora eran el vivo reflejo del rencor.

—¿Ahora Tomoyo tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de mí?

La risa femenina reverberó en el lugar, una risa seca e inerte.

—¿De ti? No. El problema no fuiste tú, Touya, sino _él_… la Reencarnación de Clow.

—¿Hiragizawa? —Touya casi se ahogó con sus palabras.

—Su luto por ti no duró más que un suspiro —resopló ella—. De todos, tuvo que escogerlo a él.

Rojo. El espacio adimensional entre ellos se cimbró y algo en las lejanías retumbó. Touya nunca había visto esa reacción, pero no necesitó pensarlo dos veces para saber que estaba furiosa tan sólo de pensar en la figura de ese hombre, y que eso no era bueno.

—¿Y realmente la vas a culpar por eso? Como yo lo veo, no es muy diferente de lo que tú misma hiciste.

El ruido cesó por un momento. Tina lo contempló con una acusadora curiosidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Touya le devolvió la misma mirada dura, buscando en la mujer alguna señal de que estuviera mintiendo, de que no lo supiera.

—Acusas a otros de cometer los mismos errores que tú y los haces expiar tus propias culpas, pero la única que no tiene perdón aquí eres tú, Tina. Sin embargo, has sufrido tanto que, más que odiarte, siento lástima por ti, sobre todo porque…

—Pregunté de qué estabas hablando —siseó ella insistente y Touya bufó irritado.

—…sobre todo porque, a pesar de los siglos que has pasado reviviendo tus memorias y tu sufrimiento una y otra vez, aún ahora te niegas a aceptarlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —en el fondo, un nuevo estruendo retumbó y algo crepitó entre ellos. Touya dudó por un instante, pero consideró arriesgarlo todo. Era ganar o perder. No había intermedios.

—Dijiste que hubieras deseado conocer el amor, pero la verdad es que ya lo hiciste, y ésa fue la dicha más grande, así como el mayor dolor de tu vida.

—No digas tonterías.

Rojo. El aire crujió y se rasgó.

—Tú lo amabas —sentenció finalmente—. Amaste a Clow Reed hasta el final. ¿Creíste que no lo notaría?

El rojo se encendió. El crujido se transformó en un estallido y el espacio crepitó. La mirada celeste de Tina se volvió una flama de luz incandescente.

—¡Jamás! —gritó y su voz pareció quebrar el aire a su paso—. ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a…?

—No puedes negarlo —castigó Touya y ella se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza—. En el fondo, siempre lo has sabido, ¿cierto?

—¡No, nunca…! —lo miró de nueva cuenta y Touya entendió que lo había arriesgado todo… y había perdido.

—Lo siento, pero…

—¡Te equivocas! —Tina apretó los puños a sus costados y su figura al igual que el resto del lugar comenzó a temblar aún más. Una oleada de energía golpeó entonces a Touya de lleno y se expandió hacia los sinfines. Fragmentos de espacio cerca de ellos se distorsionaban hasta parecer la demacrada parodia de un Van Gogh.

—Detente, estás fuera de control —intentó acercarse, pero fue sacudido de su lado por otra oleada.

—Clow no… —ahora Tina lucía quebrada; lloraba—. ¡Yo no amaba a Clow Reed!

La última palabra se fundió con el estruendo de una explosión que iluminó el espacio por completo. Touya sintió calor. Después, frío y silencio.

* * *

—¡No! —despertó temblando y escuchando su propia respiración agitada llenar la habitación. ¿Qué diablos había sido ese sueño? Había dejado de soñar con Tomoyo un par de meses atrás y sin embargo ahora regresaban esas visiones oníricas de su difunta amiga llorando y fundiendo sus lágrimas con la sangre que la cubría de pies a cabeza.

—Sakura... —se viró al escuchar una voz gentil y justo después sintió en el hombro el roce de aquella persona que mes con mes tanto esperaba. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al reconocer su silueta inclinándose sobre ella y encontrarse frente a frente con la preocupada mirada violeta.

—¡Yue! —acaparó en un instante el torso del varón en un abrazo. Recién entonces se dio cuenta de que había anochecido y su recámara era iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna llena.

—Mencionaste el nombre de Tomoyo mientras dormías —él se sentó a su lado sobre la cama sin soltarla—. Hacía tiempo que no soñabas con ella.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo haberme quedado dormida —Sakura frunció el ceño—. Me estaba preparando para salir a entrenar con Kero y Ankoku y de repente Tomoyo estaba frente a mí. Ella lloraba y sostenía algo en sus brazos y me pedía que lo cuidara en su lugar. Apenas tuve tiempo de preguntarle por qué, pero entonces comenzó a cubrirse completamente de sangre. Era… ¡horrible! —se mordió el labio con desesperación—. ¿De qué se trata esto Yue? ¿Por qué sueño con ella de esta manera?

Pero Yue no estaba tan convencido de que se tratara de un sueño, y en caso de que así fuera no sabía cómo definirlo. En primer lugar, ¿por qué Sakura tendría que caer dormida de esa manera? Por la tarde había subido a su habitación para vestirse en sus ropas de entrenamiento, y sólo cuando Kerberos se aburrió de esperarla y comenzó a llamarla sin obtener respuesta tanto él como Ankoku supieron que algo andaba mal. Lo siguiente fue encontrarla inconsciente sobre la alfombra. Fue Ankoku quien la colocó sobre la cama y adoptó su puesto en el árbol junto a la ventana para vigilarla mientras Kero lo hacía de cerca, aunque la bestiecilla no había tardado más que un par de horas en caer dormida sobre el escritorio. Sakura, entretanto, parecía dormir tranquilamente al principio hasta que comenzó a removerse en su lugar y llamar a la difunta Tomoyo con desesperación.

Desde su punto de vista era como si en realidad Sakura hubiera sido llamada por la visión para entrar en ella y, si ese era el caso, había algo más que le molestaba: ¿por qué tenía que ser en ese preciso momento? El hecho de que Sakura hubiera tenido una pesadilla que hacía tiempo no tenía y la forma en la que ésta había ocurrido le hacía sospechar que algo estaba sucediendo o estaba por pasar. Sin embargo aún no podía comprender qué relación debía tener con la fallecida mejor amiga de su dueña.

—¿Pudiste ver qué era lo que ella cargaba en sus brazos?

Sakura distrajo su mirada hacia Kero, quien dormitaba sobre la mesa, y se incorporó para tomar al animalillo entre sus manos y llevarlo hacia el cajón donde la bestia gozaba de un mullido colchón. Por la manera tan similar y cuidadosa con la que su amiga trataba al bulto, no podía quedarle duda de que se trataba de algo muy preciado o un ser vivo.

—¿Sería un bebé?

Carecía cada vez más de sentido o simplemente no lo tenía por ningún lado. El silencio que llenaba la habitación daba fe de que ambos procuraban descifrarlo por igual con el mismo resultado fallido.

—Con respecto a la otra pesadilla, ¿Ha cambiado algo más en tus sueños? He notado que se han vuelto más frecuentes últimamente.

No podía ocultarle algo así por mucho tiempo, de manera que era mejor revelarlo de una vez:

—Mis manos se llenan de sangre cuando sujeto la lanza. Eso no pasaba antes —suspiró acomodándose nuevamente a su lado—. Ese sueño y ahora Tomoyo… creo que trata de advertirme que alguien más puede morir por mi culpa.

Algo estaba por ocurrir, y por la mirada fúnebre del Juez estaba convencida de que él pensaba lo mismo.

—Entonces no lo permitiremos —la abrazó nuevamente y dejó que ella reposara contra su pecho para calmarse. Aunque Sakura intentaba sonar firme y estable, aún podía sentirla temblar de vez en vez—. Esta vez lo lograremos. Te has vuelto más fuerte, y Kerberos, las cartas y yo —omitió deliberadamente mencionar a Ankoku— pelearemos contigo hasta el final.

—Gracias — Sakura finalmente sonrió contra su pecho y se acurrucó más entre sus brazos. Se mordió entonces el labio inferior y adivinó sus propias mejillas ardiendo—. Yue...

—¿Pasa algo más?

—No. Bueno, sí… —tragó saliva hasta que por fin se animó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo… quiero estar contigo esta noche.

—Aquí estoy... —comenzó él, pero ella le calló con un dedo en los labios.

—No me refiero a eso —aspiró y exhaló dos veces con fuerza para convencerse de que no fuera una tontería, o quizá de no perder el valor de cometerla—. Yue, en verdad quiero estar _contigo _esta noche. Quiero que me trates no como a una _Card Mistress_, sino como a una mujer.

Lo había dicho y el pecho le estallaría en cualquier momento como un recipiente que explota al liberar de una sola vez todo su contenido. Si el estupor del confundido ángel continuaba en el mismo mutis, terminaría desplomándose al suelo y sin huesos.

—¿Quieres decir...?

No había espacio, no había _tiempo _para más dudas. Haciendo acopio de sus últimos gramos de valor, Sakura haló de las solapas de Yue y capturó sus labios con un hambre que nunca antes había sentido, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en el momento en que lo soltara, con sed de él y nada más que él. Sólo se apartó un segundo para mirar sus ojos felinos a escasos centímetros de ella, con las pupilas cristalinas y dilatadas. Pudo distinguir entonces el despertar de un deseo que ni él mismo parecía reconocer. Pudo reconocer su propio anhelo en él.

—Esto es lo que quiero decir —le sonrió y esta vez fue él quien extinguió el aire entre los dos. Apoyando una mano sobre el colchón para inclinarse sobre ella utilizó la otra para acariciar sus cabellos. Sakura se sorprendió de lo natural que se había vuelto para ella sentir sus labios de esa manera.

Yue la besó con hambre. Había visto en aquel par de ojos verdes lo mismo que él venía concluyendo: el tiempo se acababa, y considerando los cambios alrededor de los sueños de Sakura, ninguno de los dos podía definir qué pasaría antes de la próxima Luna Llena. Ni siquiera podía asegurar que hubiera una próxima vez para ambos. Sin embargo, hacerlo por esa razón…

—¿Estás segura de que esto está bien?

Esta vez ella acercó su mano al rostro de él hasta rozar su piel. Meneó la cabeza y Yue pudo percibir el tremor en sus dedos.

—No. Tengo miedo... _mucho. _Quizás sea una tontería, quizás debería estar prohibido entre nosotros dos —apartó la mano para acariciar sus cabellos de plata—. No sé si está bien —reiteró y sin embargo, contrario a su preocupante temblor y sus propias palabras, había una hermosa sonrisa iluminando su rostro, tomándolo por sorpresa—. ¿Por qué no me preguntas mejor si esto es lo que quiero?

Esa expresión, no era la primera vez que la veía. Era esa Sakura temerosa, pero decidida y alegre, aquélla que había admirado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres?

No tenía que interpretar la respuesta en el beso que le dio a continuación. Un beso delicado al principio, tan inocente y tan Sakura, pero que pronto se transformó en algo mucho más tempestuoso, más exigente y suplicante, generoso y hambriento, cándido como el día y embriagante como la noche.

_"Quiero que me trates no como a una Card Mistress, sino como a una mujer"_

Y su olfato se llenó de su aroma, sus manos se consolaron en su piel y sus labios se deleitaron con su sabor. Nunca había estado con alguien que no fuera ella, pero Yue no lo dudaba: Sakura olía, se sentía y sabía como una mujer. ¿Cómo podía verla de otra forma? Se apartó de sus labios siguiendo el sabor de su piel, probándolo en su rostro, en su cuello y en sus hombros. La oyó suspirar y aferrarlo con sus delgados dedos mientras continuaba reconociendo lo que la frágil piel le ofrecía, maravillándose con su textura y su calor hasta que la blusa le impidió continuar.

—Hazlo —le oyó susurrar contra su oído y un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo—. Sólo haz lo que quieras. No lo pienses, sólo siéntelo.

—¿Está bien? —suspiró recostando el mentón sobre el pecho de su ama… no, de _Sakura_, y la sintió reír.

—Tampoco preguntes. Sólo hazlo, por favor.

"Por favor", había dicho. Ella realmente lo deseaba tanto como él.

Dejó que sus manos se deshicieran de la blusa y descubrió que aún había más _estorbos_ sobre su piel. No se detuvo otra vez antes de deshacerse de todos ellos uno a uno hasta poder tenerla por completo frente a sus ojos.

Y ella sonreía.

Pero algo debía estar mal con él, pues el corazón le latía como un caballo desbocado y un cosquilleo de inframundo se extendía por todo su cuerpo y arremetía contra su entrepierna, llegando incluso a ser molesto.

Quería hablar, quería decirle que era hermosa, que la deseaba tanto como temía tocarla, que por ella se había descubierto a sí mismo. Quería decirle todo, pero ni un sonido podía salir de sus labios al descubrirla así frente a él, como jamás hubiera imaginado.

Aun así, ella sonreía.

—Yo también te amo, Yue —Sakura le besó la mejilla y aprovechó su sorpresa para comenzar a deshacerse de sus ropas. Fue cuando sintió sus manos pequeñas contra su pecho desnudo que al final consiguió articular palabra.

—¿Cómo supiste…?

—Porque no puedes mentirme. Ni yo a ti.

Ella le abrazó y se sintió asfixiar cuando la piel humana calentó la suya. Sus manos la buscaron con desesperación antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Atrapó nuevamente sus labios y se dejó arrastrar por ella hasta desplomarse ambos en el colchón, en donde no volvió a hacer preguntas y dedicó sus labios a un único propósito: explorarla, besarla y vivirla; sentirla vibrar, suspirar y jadear. Y a pesar de no hacer más preguntas sí obtuvo muchas respuestas. Cada suspiro de ella, cada apretón de sus manos, cada estremecimiento de su piel, el arco de su espalda para acercarse a él, para buscarlo, para entregarse; cada gemido y cada latido; cada mirada furtiva, larga y profunda; cada reacción de ella al tacto de su piel, a sus besos, a sus manos hambrientas de ella, a su cuerpo llamándola y sumiéndose en ella. Un cúmulo infinito de respuestas. Ya no se trataba de quién era Sakura ni quién era Yue, porque unidos de aquella manera no había lugar donde terminara uno ni comenzara el otro. Tampoco se trataba de si lo suyo estaba prohibido o no, porque era tan indetenible como el tiempo mismo, tan fuerte como el simple hecho de existir.

No supo lo que sucedió al final. Fue como si su cuerpo entero se desintegrara en un estallido de luz, ardiendo y expandiéndose sin control alguno. Una onda de choque lo sacudió desde las entrañas mientras veía a su amada humana bajo él, flotando entre sábanas y cerrando los ojos. ¿Acaso ella también había sido deslumbrada por aquella luz invisible? Hubiera querido preguntarle, pero en cuanto la explosión pasó se descubrió sin un sólo rastro de energía. Apenas alcanzó a moverse un poco para no desplomarse completamente sobre ella, intentando no aplastarla bajo su peso.

—Lo siento —suspiró en un esfuerzo y levantó la mirada hacia ella, pero la vio reír nuevamente mientras le pasaba los dedos entre el cabello. Yue cerró un momento los ojos al sentir la gentil caricia, tan distinta de las que habían compartido apenas segundos antes. Sintió también su otra mano, pero se sorprendió al ver que ésta acariciaba una de sus alas. ¿En qué momento...?

—Siempre me han gustado tus alas —la oyó decir con voz cansada pero alegre—. Nunca imaginé que saldrían por sí solas durante un orgasmo —y rio bajito—. Bueno, admito que nunca había considerado verte tener un orgasmo.

—¿Orgasmo? —parpadeó y se apoyó sobre una mano para poder mirarla mejor desde un poco más arriba. Sakura meneó la cabeza con dulzura.

—No te preocupes por eso. No es necesario entenderlo, sólo sentirlo —besó sus labios sin apartar sus ojos sonrientes y refulgentes de él—, pero lo más importante es poder compartirlo con alguien que amas.

Algo que debía ser compartido con la persona amada. Yue no sabía exactamente a qué se refería ella, aunque si algo tenía que ver con el tortuoso placer de sentirla como acababa de hacerlo, entonces no necesitaba nada más para saberse feliz y completo. Él, una criatura de la noche y de la luna, un ser nacido de la voluntad de un hombre y su energía, acababa de ser complementado por la humana que le había transmitido algo más poderoso y trascendental que la magia.

* * *

Tardó varios minutos en recuperar el aliento y asimilar que era la luz del ocaso la que se deslizaba al interior de la habitación por la ventana. Sin embargo no podía reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba ni lo que hacía allí. Había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada en aquella dimensión que no sabía si eran meses o años. Ni siquiera sabía si el escenario frente a sus ojos era parte de su imaginación o no, pero algo se sentía diferente; más _real._

Encontró un espejo de cuerpo completo cerca de una esquina y caminó dubitativamente hacia él. Una sonrisa se estiró lentamente en su rostro al reconocer el reflejo. Tras contemplarse por espacio de varios minutos secó las lágrimas que vislumbró en sus mejillas, seguro resultado de su _última _discusión con Touya.

Ni siquiera valía la pena seguir pensando en las ridículas acusaciones del hombre: finalmente había escapado. Corrió a la ventana para mirar alrededor y el paisaje tropical le pareció totalmente desconocido, pero lo que buscaba podía estar ahí… o en cualquier parte. ¿A dónde había ido él? No sabía si ambos habían escapado de aquella dimensión o sólo ella. Aunque si él había salido no tenía duda de que lo primero que haría sería poner sobre aviso a los demás, de manera que tendría que apresurarse.

—¿Tomoyo-sama? —dos toques a la puerta y una distintiva voz interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Su alegría al identificarla no hubiera podido ser mayor.

—Adelante.

—Traigo su encargo del pueblo… —Etan se quedó sin palabras al encontrarse frente a frente con una sonrisa y unos ojos azules que no había visto en meses. En un parpadeo su cuerpo se cubrió de un fuego frío y su figura fue rápidamente sustituida por la de un agitado Tenebrae—. ¡Tina-sama!

—Regresé —Tina se olvidó de todo cuando lo vio apresurarse para llegar a su lado y detenerse abruptamente. Sabía que la criatura estaba emocionada a la vez que intentaba contenerse con su inalienable sentido de respeto hacia ella, por lo que decidió adelantarse y ser ella quien lo recibiera en un abrazo que tomó por sorpresa al guardián—. Te extrañé mucho.

—Y yo a usted —tímidamente, el arrebolado varón se animó a devolver el abrazo y sentir nuevamente la silueta y el aroma de su ama llenar sus sentidos—. Sabía que regresaría tarde o temprano.

—Lo _sabíamos_ —le corrigió una vocecilla y ambos se viraron para ver a la felina que los contemplaba desde la puerta—. Bienvenida de regreso, Tina-sama.

Tina meneó la cabeza. Lucy siempre tan altiva y correcta, siempre intentando comportarse a la altura y ocultar sus emociones. Extendió entonces los brazos hacia ella invitándola y la minina no se hizo del rogar, llegando a ellos de un sólo salto.

—Aunque no quieras decirlo, yo también te extrañé —plantó un beso en la frente del animal—. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó aquí? Sentí que fueron meses o años.

—Casi ocho meses —fue Tenebrae quien contestó mientras su hermana intentaba ocultar su propio bochorno.

Tina asimiló la información. Ocho meses no era demasiado, pero tampoco era poco. Muchas cosas pudieron pasar durante ese tiempo y no podía apresurarse en sus planes sin primero informarse al respecto.

—¿Ha pasado algo importante mientras estuve ausente? —señaló hacia la ventana y a la exuberante flora que creía en el tronco del árbol más cercano a la casa—. Esto no parece Japón. ¿Dónde estamos?

Nadie, mucho menos su dueña y creadora, pasaría por alto la incomodidad y alarma en las miradas que cruzaron ambos seres. Tina supo inmediatamente que las noticias no serían nada agradables. Sin embargo los segundos seguían creciendo en silencio entre ellos y la paciencia no era su mejor aliada.

—Tenebrae, Lux: Voy a preguntar sólo una vez más. ¿Qué ha pasado?

* * *

Fue un movimiento a su lado lo que la despertó y poco a poco una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Los besos, las caricias y la plenitud de estar con el ángel que amaba. Una mano rodeó su cintura bajo las sábanas y sintió la respiración cerca de su cuello erizándole la pie.

—¿Estás pensando en lo que pasó anoche?

Se sonrojó y asintió brevemente con la cabeza. Sintió a Yue incorporándose y virándola para dejarla boca arriba, colocándose él a gatas sobre ella, sus largos cabellos cayendo en una cascada de plata a sus costados, acariciándole la piel.

—Yo también pensaba en eso, _Sakura. _¿Te gustaría volver a intentarlo con una luz diferente? —alzó una ceja y entonces la sonrisa de Sakura desapareció por completo.

Con una luz "diferente", había dicho.

—Ankoku —automáticamente se llevó ambas manos al pecho para cubrir su torso desnudo en la medida de lo posible.

—Por supuesto. ¿Esperabas a alguien más? —ironizó la criatura—. ¿Por qué la vergüenza? Si mal no recuerdo, anoche no te molestó que te tocara —se inclinó hacia ella y la sintió temblar al acercar sus labios al cuello femenino—. No te molestó... esto —besó su piel y trepó hacia la mandíbula, cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

—_"¡Detente!" —_bramó Yue furioso. La sonrisa de Ankoku se expandió aún más.

—¿No era este mismo cuerpo el que acariciaste toda la noche? —susurró Ankoku cerca de los labios de Sakura y escuchó claramente a la castaña tragar saliva—. Todavía siento tu olor en toda mi piel. ¿No significa eso que te pertenezco?

—_"No la toques, miserable"._

Ankoku frunció el ceño. _"¿Quién es el miserable aquí?"_

—Lo siento —la discusión interna cesó cuando algo cálido acarició la mejilla del varón y al mirar abajo se encontró con la mirada ya no temerosa de Sakura, sino triste y dolida.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo siento. Me dejé llevar por lo que siento por Yue y no tomé en consideración que podía lastimar a Ankoku. Pero no tienes que hacer esto sólo para vengarte. Sé que me desprecias y seguramente el simple hecho de tocarme como lo estás haciendo ahora debe ser muy desagradable para ti.

Fue tan sorpresivo que no pudo ocultarlo en su expresión. Por encima del temor que la humana pudiera tener de que él fuera a cumplir su amenaza, ella había pensado en lo difícil que sería para él hacerlo. Sakura se había disculpado con él por tocar su cuerpo, el de Yue, por amar al Yue que habitaba en ese cuerpo, al ser que él más despreciaba, al que más envidiaba.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que su mano tomó la que ella tenía en su mejilla hasta que sintió algo cálido en su palma y vio a Sakura sonrojarse.

—¿Ankoku?

—Tienes razón —dijo incorporándose y saliendo rápidamente de la cama—. Ni siquiera por venganza podría hacer algo tan estúpido —hizo aparecer sus oscuros ropajes y en un parpadeo estaba vestido nuevamente—. Pero espero que tú y el idiota de Yue entiendan que esto no debe volver a suceder —dijo antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a una confundida Sakura aún luchando por cubrirse el cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas revueltas sobre el colchón.

—_"Vas a pagar por esto"— _podía sentir fuego en la voz de Yue.

—Dejé a tu dueña en paz. ¿No debería ser suficiente?

—_"Puedes engañar a Sakrua, pero no a mí" —_continuó el otro—. _"Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero sé que en ese momento no te molestó tocarla."_

—¿Y qué tal si así fuera? —volvió a sonreír con esa media luna en la curvatura de sus labios, blanca pero oscura y maquiavélica.

—_"Te lo advierto..."_

—¿Es una amenaza? —alzó una ceja—. ¿Acaso estás delimitando tus territorios?

—"_No, es una promesa: una vez que amas a Sakura es imposible escapar."_

Ankoku bufó y meneó la cabeza.

—Otra vez hablando de amor. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no vuelvas a compararme contigo?

* * *

No era más grande que Lucy ni más pesada, aunque sí bastante más indefensa y dormilona. Llevaba cerca de media hora dando vueltas en ese cuarto, acercándose y volviéndose a alejar de la cuna y la bebé ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. De cualquier forma, aún si pudiera sentirla y percibir el peligro que se cernía sobre ella, no había nada que pudiera hacer para defenderse.

—"_No te atrevas a tocarla."_

¿Ahora Tomoyo le daba órdenes? Tina deslizó una sonrisa desde la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

—"_Sé que no quieres hacerlo. Puedes engañar a quien quieras, pero no a mí. Si pones un dedo sobre mi hija serás exactamente igual que aquéllos que mataron a Robert."_

Esta vez el rostro de la maga se transformó y su mandíbula apretada acompañó el rictus de su ceño iracundo.

—No menciones a Robert —pasó saliva al sentir que su voz falseada la acababa de traicionar—. Y no intentes hacerla de psicóloga conmigo. Ya te divertiste bastante en mi ausencia, pero debiste suponer que no me quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando viera al engendro que tienes aquí de _él._

—"_¡Es mi hija!" —_la voz de Tomoyo en su cabeza finalmente había cedido a la desesperación. Sabía que no podía durar mucho tiempo

—Entonces despídete de ella —en su mano derecha se formó un destello de luz que dio paso a una daga de exquisito y resplandeciente filo. Las dos criaturas que hasta el momento habían permanecido en ansioso junto a la puerta dieron un paso al frente y luego otro titubeante.

—Tina-sama, ¿en verdad va a…?

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo, Tenebrae? —preguntó al varón sin apartar sus ojos de la pequeña dormida—. Es su sangre. ¿Cómo podría completar mi venganza sin quitarle lo más preciado que tiene en este mundo?

—"_¡Ella no es hija de Clow, sino de Eriol y mía!" —_la lucha de Tomoyo era tal, que no sólo lograba causarle un tremendo dolor de cabeza y un calor abrasador en el pecho, sino que la mano con la que amenazaba la vida de la niña temblaba descontroladamente—. _"¡Por favor, detente!"_

—Tina-sama… —era extraño, pero incluso Lucy parecía querer abogar por esa bebé pese a que realmente no tenía palabras para continuar.

Ciertamente no era parte del plan original, pues no esperaba que su rencarnación cometiera un acto tan estúpido y las obligara a ambas a enfrentar semejante situación. Nunca se había imaginado cobrando la vida de alguien que ni siquiera podía decir una palabra para defenderse o huir como su aterrado hermano menor lo había intentado antes de morir con un disparo por la espalda.

La daga tembló bruscamente y casi cae de sus dedos. Tenebrae hizo intento de acercarse más al ver las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.

—Tina-sama, por favor…

—No des un paso más —le advirtió con voz estrangulada—. Y tú, deja de luchar, Tomoyo. No puedes realmente esperar que me quede de brazos cruzados ante lo que has hecho. Recuerda que no eres más que un recipiente para mí.

—"_Por favor, Eriol, cuida de ella."_

—¿A quién le imploras, al inútil amuleto de Clow que le pusiste? —la sola visión de ese símbolo le enfermaba la vista—. Olvídalo, y ve olvidando también al idiota que sacrificó todo creyendo que esto me detendría. Ahora es tu turno de saber lo que se siente, Clow —y diciendo esto alzó la daga por lo alto y se preparó para dar el golpe final. Tuvo que hacer uso de ambas manos para bajar la hoja, luchando contra la fuerza de Tomoyo que hacía hasta lo imposible por recuperar el control de su cuerpo, cosa que esta vez no permitiría tan fácilmente.

—"_¡Nozomi!"_

La daga cayó fuerte y pesada, rodeada de un resplandor de luz que llenó la habitación y cegó a todos, exceptuando a Lucy, por unos momentos. Sin embargo, pese que la felina era la única capaz de ver entre aquel destello y la subsecuente oscuridad que llegó al apagarse, fue la voz de Tina la que flotó en el aire con una maldición. Tenebrae corrió en su dirección mientras luchaba por acostumbrarse rápidamente al cambio de luz.

—Maldito Clow —farfulló Tina, pero no estaba de pie como la había visto antes de la explosión de energía, sino de rodillas sobre el suelo, llorando libremente mientras Lucy reposaba su cabeza en sus piernas en lacónico consuelo—, al final sí pudiste hacer algo que yo no.

Los ojos del varón se dirigieron entonces a la cuna y lo comprendieron todo: la bebé había desaparecido por completo. El resplandor que habían visto no había sido provocado por Tina, sino por la magia de la llave de Clow que se había activado para salvar del peligro a su portadora. Ciertamente Clow había conseguido hacer lo único que Tina no había logrado en vida: proteger a su familia.

Se postró en silencio junto a su ama y la recibió cuando ella lo buscó en un abrazo. Más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos celestes y no obstante él no sabía si las lágrimas que empapaban su vestimenta eran las de frustración y derrota de Tina o las del alivio de Tomoyo.

—No cantes victoria tan pronto Tomoyo, porque no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente ni pienso perdonarte esta vez —susurró la mujer contra su camisa y él comenzó a temer lo que estaba por suceder.

* * *

Eriol cerró su ventana cuando el viento comenzó a soplar amenazando con esparcir por toda la habitación los papeles que descansaban en el escritorio. Pese a la proximidad del verano, el clima no había mejorado mucho y no sólo llovía al igual que siempre en la capital de Inglaterra, sino que las temperaturas seguían siendo bajas.

Suspiró escuchando apenas parcialmente a su colaborador al otro lado de la línea. En días como éstos era que extrañaba más Japón; no solamente por el clima, sino por esa extraña sensación de claustrofobia que le provocaba el ambiente de Londres. Sin embargo, pese a su rústica y relajada vida, la pequeña Tomoeda no hacía más que recordarle a todo lo que había perdido a manos de Tina y como consecuencia de una vida pasada que era ahora tan lejana. De Clow no le quedaban sino las memorias y la certeza de saberse cautivo en una trampa impuesta por unos cuantos avaros traidores.

Regresar a Londres había sido la última aceptación de su derrota: ahora no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Su máxima aspiración para salvar a alguien de la furia de Tina había quedado reducida a marcharse tan lejos como le fuera posible.

—¿Señor Hiragizawa? —pero no fue la voz del otro varón al teléfono lo que lo extrajo de sus pensamientos, sino el sonido de una vajilla al quebrarse en la cocina. Considerando que la agilidad de Nakuru era demasiado excelsa para dejar caer un plato al suelo, Eriol decidió acudir aún con el teléfono en mano. Atravesó la casa en pocos segundos hacia la cocina y cuando llegó a ésta se encontró con los pedazos rotos tirados en el suelo, pero no había señal alguna de su "guardiana". Un golpe apagado a un lado de la alacena llamó entonces su atención y se acercó para ver lo que la barra le obstaculizaba vislumbrar.

—¡Nakuru! —sin molestarse en excusarse ante su colaborador colgó la llamada y se lanzó junto a la mujer que, de rodillas sobre el suelo, sostenía a Spinel-Sun en brazos. Ambos le dirigieron una mirada que le removió las entrañas.

—Lo sentimos mucho, Eriol-sama —habló el felino.

—¿De qué hablas? —intentó acercarse, pero entonces vio que un fulgor les rodeaba—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Tienes que cuidarte mucho a partir de ahora —Nakuru le clavó su mirada marrón—. ¡No vayas a hacer ninguna tontería!

—¿Es Tina? ¿Ha regresado?

Ambos guardianes se miraron y luego se encogieron de hombros.

—No sabemos —Spinel bajó la cabeza tristemente—, pero esa persona nos está llamando.

—¿Quién? —Eriol sintió que sus venas se llenaban de miedo y frustración al comenzar a entender lo que ocurría. Fue Nakuru quien le dedicó la triste sonrisa de la despedida.

—Nuestro nuevo amo. Adiós, Eriol.

Le dolía verla llorar, aunque esta vez ya no era por saberse "cambiados", pues los dos sabían muy bien las razones que lo habían obligado a hacerlo. La otrora alegre Nakuru Akizuki sabía, al igual que el gato y él, que aquélla podía ser la última vez que le vieran con vida.

—Cuiden bien de él, por favor —fue lo último que atinó a decir cuando la luz se volvió tan fuerte que le obligó a cubrirse los ojos. Al abrirlos nuevamente no quedaba más rastro de ellos en la habitación—… y perdónenme —susurró al vacío que quedó tras su partida.

* * *

—Gracias Etsu —Sonomi dejó salir a la mujer antes de tomar el recibidor en su habitación—. Habla Sonomi Daidouji.

—_Buenos días señora Daidouji. Habla Subaru Sumeragi._

—Disculpe, pero no me suena su nombre. ¿Qué desea? —acostumbrada a tratar con vendedores que lograban conseguir su número privado, la mujer prefería ir directo al grano, aunque no se esperaría la respuesta que le daría el varón a continuación.

—_Debo solicitarle que salga nuevamente de Japón._

—¿Disculpe? —frunció el ceño ante la ocurrencia del desconocido. Acababa de regresar hacía no más de unas semanas a su hogar abandonado meses atrás tras su partida y la repentina muerte de su hija y ahora esta persona la llamaba de la nada para decirle que volviera a marcharse—. ¿Le gustaría explicarse mejor antes de que cuelgue el teléfono?

—_Tengo un mensaje de un amigo suyo que insiste que está usted en peligro si permanece en Tomoeda._

—¿Un amigo mío? —rio—, ¿Qué clase de tontería es ésta, Sumeragi-san?

—_Se trata de la misma persona que le sugirió la primera vez que se fuera del país._

Esta vez Sonomi apretó la mandíbula. Con eso no le permitiría jugar tan fácilmente.

—Su broma es muy desagradable jovencito —dijo a juzgar por el matiz de su voz—. Le informo que esa persona…

—_El señor Kinomoto Fujitaka está muerto, lo sé._

Se le secó la boca al escuchar el nombre. ¿Cómo sabía ese tipo quién le había pedido irse de Tokio? El mismo Fujitaka le había dicho que no debía hablar con nadie al respecto, y sin embargo el tal Sumeragi parecía saberlo bien.

—Entonces sabrá usted que lo que me dice es imposible.

—_¿Usted cree que lo es? Él ha estado siempre al pendiente de usted y ha tratado de advertirle del peligro en varias ocasiones a través de sus sueños. Sin embargo en la "condición" en que está ahora ya no le es posible hacerlo._

—¿Quién diablos es usted? —Sonomi sujetó el auricular con fuerza entre sus manos al sentir que éstas le temblaban.

—_Un médium y, como ya le dije, tengo un mensaje para usted de parte de Fujitaka-san._

—Tiene usted mi atención, Sumeragi-san —Sonomi pasó saliva y se sentó en el sillón. Algo le decía que no serían buenas noticias. Desde su habitación en Tokio, Subaru lanzó una mirada al espíritu intranquilo de Fujitaka, quien esta vez no estaba solo. A su lado, la mirada de Touya era igualmente fúnebre. Su inesperada presencia en el apartamento y lo que éste le había referido no sólo eran prueba suficiente de que Tina había sido liberada, sino que estaba furiosa y dispuesta a todo. Sin embargo había sido Fujitaka quien sospechara quién podría ser su próximo objetivo antes de atacar directamente a sus amigos.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**(1) ****Nozomi. **Significa esperanza.

_**Notas de la autora: **__lo admito, me uno al club de fans de Ankoku (aunque todavía me sorprende que tenga tantas). Tanta lucha interna me da ternura, aunque sigo amando a Yue, que después de un momento tan maravilloso tiene que tragarse la ira de ver a su contraparte despertar junto a Sakura. Esto definitivamente es un problema para los tres. Otro que me da muchísima ternura, tristeza o no sé qué es Etan/Tenebrae. Esa dualidad suya que se debate entre Tomoyo y Tina es una auténtica tortura. Admito que se me partió el alma imaginarlo interactuar con la bebé y enfrentarse a una Tomoyo espantada de que fuera a hacerle daño. Saber que la persona más importante para ti desconfía de ti y te teme debe ser un golpe muy duro, sobre todo si no puedes evitarlo. ¿Alguien se anima a consolarlo?_

_Bueno, como mencioné vía FB ahora estaré actualizando en días random, pues los fines de semana los utilizo para viajar por Rep. Checa y Europa Occidental. Una disculpa por las molestias que esto pueda ocasionar._

_Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de hacerme llegar sus comentarios y a ti que me estás leyendo. _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	24. Venganza

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

_**Nota previa de la autora: **__la canción recomendada para la escena final de este capítulo (descuiden, sabrán identificarla) es __**Komm süsser tod,**__ del Soundtrack de la película "End of Evangelion"_.

* * *

**XXIV**

**Venganza**

_De los oscuros resquicios de la tierra  
se levantó de su largo sueño.  
El rostro brillante con retorcida conciencia,  
una sonrisa muerta en sus labios carmín._

Tammy M. Darby

—Has regresado —le saludó una voz que reconoció de inmediato—. Quiere decir que el tiempo se está acabando.

Sakura asintió.

—La vez pasada viniste a encontrarme para decirme algo. Dijiste que se trataba de algo que me ayudaría a tener esperanza cuando creyera que todo estaba perdido—le recordó a Haruko—. Me dijiste que yo sólo conseguiría cumplir el deseo de Tomoyo a medias, pero que Eriol lograría el resto. En aquel momento no entendí por qué hablabas de esa manera.

—Creí que sería bueno que lo supieras antes de que todo acabara —sonrió su reencarnación por primera vez desde que la había conocido—. Al menos podrás decirle que la pequeña estará a salvo.

—Entonces es cierto. Lo que Tomoyo me entrega en ese sueño es un bebé. ¿Quién es y dónde está ahora?

—A salvo de Tina —respondió omitiendo la primera pregunta.

—Supongo que tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de los guardianes de Eriol hace una semana —Sakura seguía uniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas una a una, aunque sabía que no lograría resolver todas sus dudas aún.

—Ellos cuidarán de la niña mientras llegue la hora.

"_La hora"_, pensó Sakura. Evidentemente Haruko se refería a su rencuentro decisivo con Tina. Desde el regreso de Touya le había quedado muy claro que la mujer también estaba de vuelta, y sus pesadillas con Tomoyo, Tina y aquella extraña lanza se volvían más repetitivas sin dejarla dormir por las noches.

—No sólo viniste a confirmar eso —aseveró Haruko y Sakura asintió—. ¿Vienes para comprobar que podrás cumplir tu promesa con ellos?

—Me dijiste que lograría cumplir mi última promesa, pero que tendría que sacrificar algo a cambio. En aquel momento ni siquiera sabía a qué promesa te referías.

—Por supuesto; aún no conocías a Ankoku ni sabías que te enamorarías de Yue —Haruko miró a la ciudad que se extendía frente a ambas. Una China tan distinta de como a Sakura le había tocado vivir. A lo lejos podía adivinar la casa del joven _Card Captor _que vivía con Kero sin tener idea de que su propio juicio por parte de Yue se acercaba rápidamente.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Yue luce tan diferente, y por qué no me permitiste verlo a _él _la primera vez —Sakura volvió la cabeza hacia la silueta que estaba unos metros atrás de su reencarnación y que, si bien no podía verla, sí daba muestras claras de poder sentirla.

—Por eso viniste a completar el hechizo sobre tus guardianes. Sabes que, después de ceder su cuerpo y toda su energía a Ankoku, Yue no podría vivir libremente en este mundo y este tiempo a menos que lo hagas de esta manera —Haruko sonrió de nueva cuenta al mirar al varón—. Por supuesto, también te preocupaba que Ankoku estuviera a salvo.

—Aún no sé bien a qué sacrificio te refieres ni cómo conseguiré que Yue sobreviva lejos de Ankoku, pero al verlos aquí sé que encontraré la manera —Sakura suspiró.

—Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento —Haruko bajó la cabeza—. Por ahora, es preciso que regreses. No puedes darte el lujo de quedarte sin energías antes de que ella vuelva a atacar.

—Lo sé —Sakura miró al portal que la había llevado a ese lugar como la primera vez. Aún le quedaban más preguntas que respuestas, pero sabía que no debía hurgar demasiado en el futuro. Se despidió entonces de Haruko Sakurada y dio un último vistazo a la ciudad y al siempre frío Ankoku antes de cruzar el portal de regreso.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la familiar alfombra de su habitación y no tardó en escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta ceder y los pasos que se acercaron a la silla en la que estaba sentada.

—¿Terminaste?

Al mirar a Ankoku se encontró con su expresión fastidiada de siempre y esa mirada que buscaba penetrarle el alma. Sakura asintió.

—Sí. Discúlpame por no haberles avisado a ti o a Kero, pero sabía que tratarían de impedirlo.

—Evidentemente. Tú misma sabes que ella debe estar cerca, y sin embargo no se te ocurre mejor momento para cometer sandeces de este calibre. ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente para desperdiciar tanta energía en volver a usar ese estúpido hechizo otra vez?

—Lo siento, pero era necesario. Lamento haberlos preocupado —se puso de pie y descubrió que estaba algo mareada. No había gastado tanta energía como la primera vez, pero seguía siendo una cantidad considerable.

—Vaya que eres idiota —al ver su hesitación Ankoku la empujó sin mayor esfuerzo de regreso a la silla—, y guarda tus disculpas para ese peluche y tu hermano. Son ellos los que estaban preocupados —gruñó caminando a la salida. Por supuesto, Sakura no discutiría más al respecto para preguntarle si había estado al pendiente de su recámara durante el tiempo que había estado dentro, pues sólo así podía haber sentido el cambio en su energía cuando regresara a su cuerpo en el presente. De cualquier manera, Ankoku nunca lo aceptaría.

—Gracias —se limitó a decir y el varón le lanzó una mirada helada.

—No te muevas de ahí —ordenó antes de salir al pasillo. Sakura suspiró y se removió en su silla, descansando un poco más.

—Al menos dice algunas cosas que tiene sentido —la chica brincó en su lugar al escuchar esa voz a su lado.

—¡Touya! No aparezcas así, que me asustas.

—¿Quién habla aquí de asustar? De repente te encierras aquí sin decir nada y sellas la habitación para no dejarnos entrar durante todo un día —su hermano se cruzó de brazos—. En algo tiene razón ese tipo: es una estupidez. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando Sakura? ¿Qué habrías hecho si a Tina se le hubiera ocurrido atacar en ese momento?

—Lo siento, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no lo haría aún.

—No puedes basarlo todo en un presentimiento. Además, ¿qué era tan importante o urgente para hacerlo justo ahora?

Pese al regaño y la gravedad del asunto, Sakura sonrió.

—Una promesa.

* * *

Había sido un día agotador para el médium. Después de exorcizar una casa donde por años había habitado una pandilla masacrada durante una trifulca, finalmente regresaba a su departamento a descansar, pero al cruzar la puerta y encontrarse con que el lugar no estaba vacío tuvo que resignarse a encender un cigarrillo mientras saludaba a su inesperada visita.

—Lamento importunarte ahora —se disculpó Fujitaka con su acostumbrada amabilidad.

—¿Ha pasado algo en Tomoeda?

—Tina está cerca ya. Creo que Sakura también se ha dado cuenta de eso.

Subaru dio una bocanada al cigarro y se entretuvo un rato con el humo que salía de sus labios.

—Entonces sería momento de que le dijeran la verdad sobre su amiga y esa maga.

—No será fácil.

—¿Y lo será si lo descubre por su propia cuenta?

Ambos sabían que tenía razón y no merecía la pena argumentar al respecto, aún cuando la decisión más correcta no fuera la más fácil de tomar. Pero Fujitaka no tardó en hacer el tema a un lado para volver al que lo había llevado ahí.

—No quisiera abusar de tu confianza, pero tengo un favor que pedirte. Creí que lo adecuado sería decírtelo a ti, pues sólo tú estarás en condiciones de ayudar a mi hija cuando lo necesite.

—¿Sólo yo? —Subaru frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué pasará con los otros?

Fujitaka hizo a un lado las preguntas del médium y continuó:

—La llave de Sakura no tarda en volver a aparecer, pero cuando lo haga habrá cambiado de forma con un propósito en específico —Fujitaka miró con tristeza al médium—. Esa llave es un arma de doble filo y puede convertirse en su cárcel. A simple vista puede parecer que tiene una sola función, pero en realidad puede ser usada con dos propósitos. Si no es empleada para el propósito adecuado, Sakura se perderá en ella.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de la llave?

—El fin será el mismo, pero la manera en que la utilizará determinará el futuro de mi hija.

—¿Quiere que impida que la use? —Subaru se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Por lo visto, su cena demoraría un rato más mientras no resolviera el tema con el Caminante de Sueños.

—Lamentablemente, no hay otra opción que usarla —Fujitaka se removió las gafas y las contempló por simple costumbre, pues un espíritu no las necesita—. Pero Sakura no puede olvidar su propósito final. Una venganza no se cobra con otra venganza, o el ciclo jamás terminará.

* * *

Sonomi no terminaba de bajar las escaleras hacia la planta baja cuando vio a su visitante de pie en el recibidor. Como había imaginado al enterarse de su llegada, alguien tan estricto con las normas de la casa como lo era él no aceptaría tan fácilmente pasar a la sala como cualquier invitado lo haría. Pese a ya no ser requeridos sus servicios por parte de la familia, él seguiría esperando por la señora de la casa al pie de la escalera.

—Buenas noches Etan —lo saludó sin formalismos, como lo hacía con el resto de la servidumbre, pues bajo ese techo todos habían formado parte de una misma familia. El aludido se inclinó para saludarla con su usual cortesía.

—Buenas noches, Sonomi-sama. Disculpe que venga a esta hora a incomodarla.

—No te preocupes por ello. No te veo desde… —carraspeó—. ¿Cómo has estado? No recibí tu confirmación aún, pero supongo que obtuviste el pago que hice por tus servicios al lado de mi hija, así que espero que sea otro asunto el que te trae por aquí.

—Lo recibí, muchas gracias, aunque no era necesario: no he cumplido mi labor como debería. La prueba es precisamente lo que ha sucedido con Tomoyo-sama.

Por supuesto, no podía haber esperado otra respuesta por parte de él. Sonomi meneó la cabeza para hacer el tema a un lado y señaló a la sala.

—¿Quieres pasar a la sala? Recuerda que en esta casa eres siempre bienvenido.

—En realidad, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con usted —Etan desvió la mirada hacia un florero en el recibidor, aunque daba la impresión de que podría haberlo hecho en cualquier dirección al azar—, pero no puede ser aquí. Si no es inconveniente para usted, me gustaría que me acompañara a otro lugar.

—¿Puedo preguntar a dónde? —pero al ver que la mandíbula del varón se tensaba, agitó una mano en el aire—. Está bien, no tienes que decirme. El auto está en el garaje y las llaves en donde siempre. Iré por mi bolso —hizo amago de regresar hacia las escaleras, pero la pausada voz del ex guardaespaldas de su hija la detuvo antes:

—Descuide, no lo necesitará a donde vamos.

* * *

Syaoran se puso la chaqueta ligera que llevaba colgando del brazo. La noche había comenzado a refrescar un poco. Inexplicablemente le entraron ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo, aunque al ser un vicio tan esporádico en él jamás cargaba con una cajetilla ni encendedor para hacerlo, por lo que tuvo que contenerse esta vez.

Miró a la criatura que descansaba a su lado sobre la banca y se le escapó una sonrisa irónica: en realidad, la falta de encendedor no debería ser problema.

—¿Cómo sigue Sakura? —odiaba que Kerberos le diera la información a cuentagotas y le obligara a hacer preguntas como ésta, pero admitía que en parte era su culpa por querer estar al pendiente en primer lugar.

Sería un masoquista.

—Parece que ya está recuperada por completo después del susto que nos hizo pasar ayer, pero no nos quiere decir qué diablos era lo que pretendía haciendo ese hechizo por segunda vez —Kero se cruzó de brazos y piernas, y su colita se agitó frenéticamente—. ¡Ah, esos dos hermanos me van a volver loco! Él no quiere contar nada con respecto a Tina, o al menos nada que no supiéramos ya desde que Sakura vio su pasado; y ella no quiere decir nada de lo que ha visto en el futuro y lo que está planeando para nosotros y las cartas. ¡Cada quien hace lo que se le viene en gana! Incluyendo a ese Hiragizawa. Todos son una cuna de secretos como Clow.

—Será porque cada uno tiene sus razones —el gesto de Syaoran se tornó más serio. Había comenzado a sospechar la razón por la que Eriol había renunciado a su magia desde que Kerberos le comentara los últimos sueños que estaba teniendo Sakura. Si Eriol decía tener alguien a quién proteger y Sakura soñaba con Tomoyo y un bebé en sus brazos, no era del todo imposible que sus sospechas iniciales fueran verdad. Después de todo, él sabía que la chica estaba embarazada al momento de desaparecer, y a más de medio año desde su huida del hospital y su sospechosa muerte era el tiempo justo para haber dado a luz a su hijo.

Cada vez estaba más seguro de que su amiga de la infancia seguía viva. Y si lo estaba y cargaba con un bebé de Eriol, eso explicaba a la perfección que fingiera su muerte: si Tina pensaba acabar con todo lo que tuviera relación con Clow, sin duda el bebé sería uno de sus primeros objetivos, pero Tomoyo había "muerto" justo antes de que surgieran noticias sobre su embarazo, borrando así toda evidencia de su existencia y la de su hijo.

De alguna manera todo parecía embonar: la reaparición de Touya y los sueños de Sakura, así como el regreso de Eriol a Japón apenas al día siguiente y la extraña desaparición de sus guardianes. Al respecto, Eriol sólo le había dado una pista: Ruby-Moon y Spinel-Sun finalmente se encontraban "con quien deberían estar".

—Ahora no te pongas tú también de misterioso —bufó Kero—. Ya tengo suficiente con ese par de hermanos y Hiragizawa.

—Está bien —Syaoran suspiró—. De cualquier forma, debo agradecerte por mantenerme informado a escondidas de ella.

Kero se rascó la oreja visiblemente incómodo.

—Sakura se sentiría mal si supiera que sigues al pendiente de ella, después de lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero la verdad es que es lo mejor. Gracias por eso.

—Sin importar lo que pase entre nosotros, no podemos separarnos en momentos como éste, así que tómalo como algo natural —Syaoran sonrió tristemente a la noche. Ese cigarrillo se le antojaba cada vez más—. No hay razón para que me agradezcas nada. Incluso ella ha tratado de protegerme a su manera.

—¿Qué dices? —Kero lo miró como si de un extraterrestre se tratara.

—Sakura se ha alejado de todo contacto humano para evitar involucrar a más personas en los planes de Tina, ¿cierto? Pues… creo que en el fondo ella piensa que alejándose de mí también puede salvarme, pero la verdad es que estoy tan metido en esto como ustedes.

—¿Entonces dices que si Sakura no te ha buscado es porque quiere protegerte? —la Bestia del Sello analizó la expresión seria de Syaoran. Tratándose de cualquier otra persona pensaría en que fueran meras ilusiones o fantasías de alguien que se niega a ver la realidad tras la ruptura, pero el chino nunca había negado la verdad: que Sakura amaba a Yue. Además, por primera vez tenía sentido que, pese a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Saura no hubiera intentado contactar a Syaoran. Su ama no era la clase de personas que pusieran su orgullo por encima del sentido común cuando necesitaban ayuda, y definitivamente ella la necesitaba ahora más que nunca; pero sí era muy capaz de anteponer la seguridad de otros a riesgo de la suya.

—Por eso se molestaría mucho si supiera que has estado actuando como mi "espía" durante estos meses —Syaoran chasqueó la lengua—, así que no le vayas a decir por nada del mundo.

Kero soltó un resoplido y alzó el mentón.

—Cada uno con sus secretos. Parece que compiten por ver quién es el más misterioso aquí. ¡Quién los entiende!

* * *

Siguiendo al varón que caminaba frente a ella desde que dejaran el automóvil poco más de una cuadra atrás, Sonomi alzó la mirada al encontrarse con las escaleras que dirigían a las características columnas del lugar.

—¿El templo Tsukimine?

Al verla detenerse, su guía hizo lo mismo.

—¿Sucede algo, Sonomi-sama?

La mujer meneó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa conciliadora a la vez que comenzaba a subir a su lado.

—No es nada. En fin, ¿qué era lo que querías mostrarme, Etan-kun? Es tan sospechoso que me traigas aquí en medio de la noche e insistiendo en que viniéramos a solas que, si no se tratara de ti, ni siquiera te habría acompañado a la puerta de mi casa.

El varón ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Es tanta la confianza que me tiene, Sonomi-sama?

—Sería ridículo no hacerlo considerando la manera en que cuidaste de mi hija día y noche por tantos años ¿no te parece? —se cruzó de brazos al pasar el último escalón—. Y bien, ¿qué es eso que requiere mi presencia con tanta urgencia? Espero que valga la pena.

—Puede estar segura que así es… al menos para mí —llegó una voz desde la oscuridad y ambos apreciaron la silueta que aparecía de entre las sombras—. Disculpe las molestias a estas altas horas, Sonomi-san.

—¡Tomo…! —la empresaria dio un instintivo paso atrás y casi tropieza con el desnivel para rodar escaleras abajo—. No, tú no eres mi hija. ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?

—Aunque parece sorprendida no es precisamente la reacción que podría esperarse. ¿Alguien le ha dicho de mi identidad?

Sonomi luchó unos segundos por recomponerse, aunque su mano izquierda siguió apretada en un puño cuando al fin recuperó el ánimo de hablar.

—No importa cuánto me lo hayan dicho, nunca podría estar preparada para ver a otra persona usar el cuerpo de mi hija.

—"_¡Mamá, vete de aquí!"_

—¿Entonces lo sabía y aun así me siguió? —Etan la miró, estupefacto—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no sabía que su vida está en peligro con nosotros?

—Me advirtieron que alguien estaba usurpando el cuerpo de Tomoyo y que pensaba usarlo para cometer un crimen atroz. Por supuesto, me indicaron que evitara el templo Tsukimine y encontrarme contigo a toda costa, Etan-kun —dijo encarando al guardián, pero enseguida se dirigió a la mujer—. Pero tenía que verte cara a cara y preguntarte qué has hecho con mi hija. Aunque no me lo dijeron, el hecho de que tomes su cuerpo me hace pensar que ella sigue viva.

—Si sirve de algo, le diré que su hija sigue con vida, aunque por el momento no hay nada que ella pueda hacer para salvarla a usted o a sus amigos.

—"_¡Vete, por favor!"_

Sonomi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Al menos ella estará a salvo. No necesito nada más.

—"_¡No! Por favor…"_

—¿Hay alguna pregunta más que quiera hacer antes de acabar con usted?

—Es posible —Sonomi se acercó a Tina sin rastros de temor. Era tal su entereza que fue la maga quien dio un paso atrás antes de permitir que la mayor tomara uno de sus largos mechones—. Dime, ¿por qué mi hija? Aunque supongo que podría haber sido cualquiera y entonces en mi lugar habría otra madre.

—En eso es posible que tenga razón.

—"_Tina-sama, por favor… te lo suplico."_

"_Una vida a cambio de otra" _la hechicera cerró los ojos al sentir el roce de la otra mujer cerca de su oído, _"ya que no estás dispuesta a entregarme a tu hija, tomaré la vida de tu madre a cambio. Deberías estar agradecida de que perdono la vida de esa bebé. Nadie se apiadó de Robert."_

—"_¿Llamas a eso piedad?" —_sintió a Tomoyo estallar en su interior— _"¡Detente!"_

—¿Fuiste tú quien asesinó a Fujitaka?

Distraída de su conversación con Tomoyo, quien no dejaba de causarle un severo dolor de cabeza, Tina observó a Sonomi con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—Eso explicaría muchas cosas —Sonomi bajó la mirada pensando en la cantidad de veces que había soñado con Fujitaka.

_"No creas todo lo que ves, tu hija es inocente"_

—¿A quién piensas vengar con todo esto, jovencita?

Tina no parpadeó más.

—A mi familia. ¿Fue Fujitaka-san quien se lo dijo?

"_La semilla fue sembrada mucho tiempo atrás entre las llamas de la muerte"_

—Algo así —se llevó las manos a la cintura—. Pues bien, aquí estoy, señora hechicera. Y ya que de cualquier forma voy a morir, permíteme entregarle un recado a mi hija.

—"_¡No digas tonterías mamá! ¡Vete de aquí!"_

"_Como si eso fuera ayudar" _Tina acalló a su entrometida reencarnación_—. _Su hija puede escucharla claro y fuerte —quiso simular una sonrisa sardónica, pero se limitó a alzar el mentón. Fue lo único que pudo hacer para enfrentarse a la digna Sonomi Daidouji.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Tomoyo, sé que te sientes culpable por Fujitaka-san y probablemente por muchas otras cosas. La verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que está pasando aquí —se llevó una mano a la frente, visiblemente agobiada—, pero creo que entiendo por qué no me dijiste una palabra al respecto y viviste con esto tú sola. Sé que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en tu lugar y que, si hubieras podido evitarlo, definitivamente lo habrías logrado, pero no siempre funciona así.

—"_Mamá…" _—enclaustrada en los confines de una dimensión sin escapatoria, Tomoyo no podía contener su llanto.

—Te conozco y sé que harías hasta lo imposible por cuidar de aquéllos que amas —continuó Sonomi ajena a cualquier reacción de su hija—. Sé que seguramente lo intentaste aún más allá de tus fuerzas, así que no tienes nada qué lamentar. Estoy orgullosa de ser tu madre.

—"_¡No…!" —_sollozó Tomoyo de rodillas sobre el suelo—. _"No lo estés, por favor."_

—Perdóname por no poder hacer nada por ti, por no haber estado ahí cuando más me necesitaste.

—"_¿Qué diablos?" —_Tomoyo apretó los dientes—, _"¡No digas eso! Tina-sama, por favor… te lo suplico… detén esto. No lo hagas. Ella no ha hecho nada más que darme la vida."_

No fueron las palabras de la joven las que estremecieron a la maga, sino la cálida mano que se posó en su mejilla y el abrazo inesperado en el que se vio envuelta. Tina se descubrió incapaz de moverse, sintiendo la calidez de Sonomi contra su cuerpo como una piedra iluminada por el sol. Las lágrimas que humedecieron la blusa de la señora Daidouji no eran las de Sonomi.

—Te quiero, hija. Espero que así como puedes escucharme también puedas sentir esto —sonrió y después de un largo momento se separó de Tina. Con ambas manos secó el llanto que recorría el rostro de la otra—. Discúlpame, pero no podía despedirme de mi hija sin al menos intentarlo.

—"_¡Mamá!"_

"_Mamá" _Tina pasó saliva y retrocedió rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No podía renunciar ahora. No podía imaginarse a su propia madre en el rostro de Sonomi. No era el momento de echarse para atrás. Aún faltaban muchos por ser vengados.

—Tina-sama —Lucy se acercó a su ama y Etan hizo amago de imitarla. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar al ver a su dueña titubear de esa manera. Mentirían si dijeran que querían animarla a continuar, pero tampoco podían atreverse a pedirle que olvidara todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a ese punto.

—Lo siento, Sonomi-san, pero tengo que hacerlo. Prometo que será rápido —Tina escuchó su propia voz temblar y sintió sus uñas clavarse en las palmas de sus puños. Miró entonces a sus guardianes y alzó una mano hacia ellos. Rápidamente apareció su sello a los pies de ambos y los dos quedaron transformados en sus formas originales—. Tenebrae, Lux: estén atentos. A partir de este momento ellos podrán sentir mi presencia, así que no tardarán en venir.

—Espero que Sakura pueda detenerte —Sonomi alzó el mentón.

—¿Así que sabe la identidad de la _Card Mistress_? —Tina frunció el ceño, pero la otra mujer meneó la cabeza.

—No sé a qué te refieres con eso de _Card Mistress_, pero si Fujitaka-san estaba implicado y usaste a mi hija para regresar a Tomoeda, supongo que algo tiene que ver con ella. Además, puedes llamarlo un sexto sentido o como quieras, pero siempre he pensado que no es una chica común y corriente y que mi hija sabe algo de esto, aunque algo me decía que no debía preguntar al respecto.

—Parece muy confiada de esa chica —Tina hizo aparecer la misma espada con la que había atravesado el corazón de Fujitaka. La señora Daidouji le dirigió una triste sonrisa.

—Después de todo, es la hija de mi querida Nadeshiko. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo?

* * *

—¡Kero, Ankoku! —Sakura bajó corriendo a la sala y desde ahí vislumbró al varón que ya había salido al jardín. Sin demora se apresuró a calzarse y reunírsele junto a la cerca—. ¿Dónde está Kero? Tú también la sentiste, ¿cierto?

—No te preocupes por el inútil de Kerberos. Estoy seguro que hasta él la sintió y pronto estará en camino —dijo sin revelar a dónde habría ido el animal—. Es demasiado evidente para ser coincidencia, así que creo que ella lo hace a propósito. Quiere que vayamos a verla.

—Es en dirección del templo Tsukimine. ¿Insinúas que puede ser una trampa? —no obstante, la chica ya se encontraba invocando a _The Flight. _Al notar esto, Ankoku le dedicó una sonrisa retorcida.

—¿Y qué si lo es? Parece que estás lista para caer en ella, _Card Mistress._

Sakura le respondió con una expresión seria y comenzó a hacer agitar las alas que crecieron en su espalda.

—Lo estoy.

—Bien, y más te vale que no olvides lo que has aprendido en los entrenamientos. De acuerdo al trato, se supone que debo protegerte y evitar que mueras, pero no esperes que te esté salvando todo el tiempo si cometes alguna tontería—Ankoku elevó el vuelo a su lado y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Descuida, yo también tengo una promesa que cumplir, así que no puedo morir antes de hacerlo.

—¿Una promesa? —él la miró de reojo.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? —Sakura desvió por un instante su atención del templo que divisaba a lo lejos y le guiñó un ojo—. Aún te debo mi regalo de la navidad pasada.

Ankoku no respondió y regresó la mirada al frente. En la oscuridad de la noche, Sakura no notó que sus facciones se habían tensado, y es que el Hijo de la Luna Nueva jamás hubiera imaginado que ella aún recordara aquella promesa que le hiciera sobre separarlos a él y a Yue en dos cuerpos distintos. Ni siquiera sabía si en verdad era posible, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Sakura no había dejado de estar al pendiente del tema.

—"_Si Sakura se lo propone, estoy seguro de que puede lograrlo"._

Como siempre, la fe ciega de Yue hacia su amada dueña. Ankoku rio para sus adentros: en verdad esa clase de sentimientos humanos causaba estragos en el razonamiento del Juez.

"_No cantes victoria, Yue-kun; primero tendrá que sobrevivir a esta noche"._

—"_En tus manos está que no le pase nada a Sakura"._

"_Lo sé" _se permitió una sonrisa irónica. _"Después de todo, es eso o__…_ morir en el intento, ¿cierto?"

A fin de cuentas, ambos eran Guardianes. Distintos como el agua y el aceite, pero con un mismo propósito: proteger a la dueña de las Cartas.

—"_Cierto"._

* * *

Eriol tomó el auricular al tercer timbre. No había podido conciliar el sueño esa noche, por lo que no le costó demasiado trabajo levantarse de la cama y llegar a la base sobre su escritorio.

—Habla Hiragizawa.

—_Lo más racional sería no llamarte en este momento _—reconoció la voz de Subaru al instante—. _Pero, dejando a un lado la lógica, diría que es justo que lo sepas._

No necesitaba decir más para indicarle a qué se debía su llamada.

—¿Has sabido algo de Tina?

—_Estoy demasiado lejos para poder sentirla, pero alguien me ha avisado que está de vuelta en Tomoeda y sumando una muerte más en su lista._

—¿Quién? —Eriol casi gritó al auricular. _"¡Demonios! ¿Ahora quién Tina?"_

—_Lo sabrás cuando llegues al templo Tsukimine. Yo trataré de llegar cuanto antes, aunque no hay servicio de trenes a Tomoeda durante la noche._

—Gracias por avisarme —al tiempo que decía esto, Eriol se colocaba un par de pantalones y maniobraba con una camisa tratando de no soltar el teléfono—. Tengo que colgar. Estaré en camino.

—_Sé que no me harás caso, pero no cometas ninguna estupidez —_fue lo último que escuchó antes de cortar la línea. Eriol corrió hacia el recibidor al tiempo que se abotonaba la camisa. En algo tenía la razón Subaru: no era muy probable que fuera a hacerle caso.

Touya se removió incómodo andando al lado del médium que trataba de consultar la conexión de trenes o autobuses más rápida a Tomoeda.

—No sé por qué insististe en avisarle. Sin magia alguna, ahora se dirige a una muerte segura.

—Quizá eso ya no importa. De cualquier manera, ella intentaría involucrarlo a cualquier precio. Al final, no hay nada que pueda salvarlo si no la logran detener a ella, así que ¿por qué no decirle de una vez?

Touya frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua intentando no darle la razón al otro.

—Entonces es momento de que vaya yo también. No voy a dejar a Sakura sola con esa mujer.

Subaru encendió un cigarrillo.

—Después de todo, nadie la conoce mejor que ustedes dos. Irónico, ¿cierto?

* * *

—Mamá… —sollozó con la mirada perdida, sujetando entre sus brazos el cuerpo aún cálido de Sonomi. Su corazón había sido absorbido por el vacío. Ni siquiera sentía la sangre escurriendo del cuerpo inerte hacia sus manos, ni las lágrimas que rodaban infructíferas y sombrías por sus mejillas. No sentía el piso bajo sus rodillas ni el viento soplando entre sus cabellos.

—"_Pareces sorprendida_" —escuchó la voz de Tina—. _"No sé por qué. Dije que pagarías haberte metido con él, haber traído un bastardo suyo a este mundo. ¿No quieres decirme en dónde dejaste a tu hija? Entonces alégrate de que sólo haya sido tu madre. Una vida por otra"._

—No es justo —balbuceó sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello—, ella no hizo nada.

—"_Nada en esta vida es justo, Tomoyo"._

_I know, I know I've let you down  
I've been a fool to myself  
I thought I could  
live for no one else_

_(Sé, sé que te he decepcionado,  
me he engañado a mí misma,  
pensé que podría  
vivir sin alguien más)_

Tomoyo bajó la mirada hacia su progenitora, grabando el semblante yerto en su cabeza para siempre. Era su culpa, lo sabía. Ella pudo haberlo evitado todo desde el inicio: Fujitaka, Sonomi, y todo el sufrimiento que había causado. Siempre hubo una solución…

—"_La muerte no era una opción para ti. ¿No lo entendiste aún después de tu tercer intento?"_

—Nunca debí dejar de intentarlo. Si tú hubieras muerto conmigo…

—"_Es demasiado tarde"._

_But now through all the hurt and pain  
It's time for me to respect  
the ones you love  
mean more than anything_

_(Pero ahora, a través de las heridas y el dolor  
es hora de que conceda  
que aquéllos que amas  
son más importantes que lo demás)_

—Por favor —suplicó al límite de sus fuerzas—, ya no puedo más. Esto tiene que acabar.

Sintió a Tina sonreír en su interior.

—"_No te preocupes, Tomoyo: esto termina hoy"._

_So with sadness in my heart  
I feel the best thing I could do  
is end it all  
and leave forever_

_(Así, con tristeza en el corazón  
siento que lo mejor que puedo hacer  
es terminar con esto  
y marcharme para siempre)_

—¿Qué pasa? —Tenebrae observó a la mujer encogerse, inclinándose sobre su abdomen. Sus cabellos caían lánguidos hacia el frente y sobre el cuerpo de Sonomi. Lux meneó la cabeza.

—Se está rindiendo.

_What's done is done, it feels so bad  
what once was happy now is sad  
I'll never love again  
my world is ending_

_(Lo que está hecho, hecho está y se siente tan mal,  
lo que alguna vez fue alegría ahora es tristeza.  
Nunca amaré otra vez,  
mi mundo se está acabando)_

—Ya no puedo más… —Tomoyo cerró los ojos. Podía sentir cómo todo en su interior se derrumbaba como una muralla que se cae ladrillo a ladrillo, desmoronándose rápidamente. Los dedos le temblaron y pronto sintió que sus brazos se quedaban dormidos. Un oscuro rincón de su mente comenzaba a llamarla para refugiarse del mundo real, para huir del frío exterior… De sí misma.

_I wish that I could turn back time  
'cause now the guilt is all mine  
can't live without the trust from those you love._

_(Quisiera poder regresar en el tiempo  
porque ahora toda la culpa es mía.  
No puedes vivir sin la confianza de aquéllos que amas)_

—"_Descansa, ya no hay razón para que sigas aquí. Todo cuanto has amado se ha ido"._

Tomoyo ya casi no escuchaba el sonido del aire ni sus propios sollozos. Únicamente las palabras de Tina que se clavaban una a una en su corazón.

Touya, Fujitaka, Sonomi… habían muerto. Eriol había perdido su magia para protegerla a ella y a su hija. ¿Cómo podría ahora defenderse de Tina?

Y Sakura…

_I know we can't forget the past  
you can't forget love and pride  
because of that killing me inside  
_

_(Sé que no podemos olvidar el pasado,  
no puedes olvidar el amor y el orgullo,  
y eso me está matando por dentro)_

Quisiera jamás haber conocido a aquella dulce y alegre _Card Captor. _Quisiera jamás haber tomado aquel borrador que la niña le había ofrecido, jamás haberse quedado prendida de su sonrisa, jamás haberla acompañado en sus grandes aventuras, jamás… haber conocido su amistad. Jamás haber vivido lo suficiente para saber que se convertiría en su peor enemiga, en su pesadilla, su némesis.

—"_No tienes por qué verlo"_ —sugirió Tina—. _"No tienes por qué ver morir a tu amiga si no quieres. __Sólo déjamelo a mí"_.

_It all returns to nothing,  
it all comes tumbling down,  
tumbling down,  
tumbling down,_

_(Todo vuelve a la nada,  
todo se derrumba,  
se derrumba,  
se derrumba)_

—Preferiría morir a su lado —suspiró inútilmente. Imposible: no podía ser su amiga y su asesina al mismo tiempo.

—"_Ya vienen"_ —anunció Tina de pronto. Entendió a qué se refería: a estas alturas seguramente todos ya habían sentido la presencia de la mujer e irían a enfrentarla.

—No lo hagan —susurró aún con los ojos cerrados—. No vengan hacia acá.

Si pudiera gritarles de verdad, si pudiera advertirles que no atacaran a Tina y en lugar de eso huyeran. Si pudiera hacer algún bien en medio de tanto mal…

_It all returns to nothing,  
I just keep letting me down,  
letting me down,  
letting me down,_

_(Todo vuelve a la nada,  
sólo sigo decepcionándome,  
decepcionándome,  
decepcionándome)_

—"_Tuviste tu oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado. Ahora es demasiado tarde"._

—¿Ahora? —Tomoyo cayó de espaldas al piso, contemplando más allá de un manto de lágrimas las lejanas luces de las estrellas—. En realidad, nunca hubo una oportunidad. _Siempre _fue tarde.

—"_En eso tienes razón"._

_In my heart of hearts,__  
I know that I could never love again  
I've lost everything  
everything  
that matters to me  
matter in this world_

(Em mi corazón de corazones,  
sé que nunca podré amar otra vez.

_Lo he perdido todo  
todo  
todo lo que me importa  
en este mundo)  
_

—Pero no tendrás a mi hija —contempló la luna elevada en el cielo. Era la misma luna que brillaría en las noches de Nozomi por el resto de su vida. Más allá de su existencia, más allá de su muerte.

—"_¿Estuvo bien sacrificar tanto por una niña que sólo tuviste por unos cuántos días?"_

—Es una hermosa niña.

—"_¿Y está bien saber que nunca te conocerá?"_

_I wish that I could turn back time  
'cause now the guilt is all mine  
can't live without the trust from those you love._

_(Quisiera poder regresar en el tiempo  
porque ahora toda la culpa es mía.  
No puedes vivir sin la confianza de aquéllos que amas)_

Pasó saliva y tomó aire sintiendo que su pecho se quebraba como un cristal al hacerlo.

—Eso no importa mientras ella esté bien.

—"_Quedará huérfana. Su madre matará a su padre. ¿En verdad está bien?"_

—No, claro que no, pero al menos estará a salvo. ¿No hubieras hecho todo por salvar a uno sólo de tus hermanos o a tus padres?

_I know we can't forget the past  
you can't forget love and pride  
because of that killing me inside_

_(Sé que no podemos olvidar el pasado,  
no puedes olvidar el amor y el orgullo,  
y eso me está matando por dentro)_

Tina permaneció callada. Tomoyo Entendió que había tocado una fibra sensible, pero de eso se trataba todo: morir todos juntos, hundirse en la misma brea, en el mismo infierno. Tina la había condenado a ella aún antes de nacer y su única liberación sería la muerte.

¿Cuál sería la de Tina, si ni siquiera en la muerte había encontrado descanso?

—Te vengarás, ¿y después qué?

_It all returns to nothing,  
it all comes tumbling down,  
tumbling down,  
tumbling down,_

_(Todo vuelve a la nada,  
todo se derrumba,  
se derrumba,  
se derrumba)_

—"_Si no lo sabes, al menos debes imaginarlo. Al menos tienes mi promesa de que no iré por ese engendro tuyo y de Clow"._

—Eriol —apretó los dientes—. Su nombre es Eriol.

—"_Da igual. De cualquier forma morirá a nombre de Clow"._

No tenía por qué repetirlo una y otra vez. Eso Tomoyo ya lo sabía, por más que se quisiera convencer de que lo contrario aún era posible.

_It all returns to nothing,  
I just keep letting me down,  
letting me down,  
letting me down,_

_(Todo vuelve a la nada,  
sólo sigo decepcionándome,  
decepcionándome,  
decepcionándome)_

—Se aproximan rápidamente —masculló Lux observando de soslayo a su compañero y acercándose a la figura tendida de Tomoyo, aunque aún a una distancia prudente para permitirle a ella y a su dueña culminar su conversación. Tenebrae, en cambio, se acercó a Sonomi y tomó el cuerpo con ambos brazos. Tomoyo ni siquiera parpadeó al sentir su presencia cerca, ni aún en el momento en que apartó a su madre de su lado.

—La llevaré más cerca del templo —anunció. Podrían considerarlo como una manera de retirar algo que podría ser un estorbo en la batalla, o una noble acción por preservar el cuerpo de Sonomi para poder velarla más tarde. No importaba, pensó. Quizá era un poco de ambas cosas: un poco de su fidelidad hacia ambas mujeres, la asesina y la hija.

_It all returns to nothing,  
it all comes tumbling down,  
tumbling down,  
tumbling down,_

_(Todo vuelve a la nada,  
todo se derrumba,  
se derrumba,  
se derrumba)_

—Por favor… haz que esto sea rápido —escuchó su propia voz quebrándose en la lejanía. La luna sobre ella comenzó a desvanecerse y fundirse con el cielo negro. En su súplica ya no quedaba sino desesperación y derrota. La fe y la confianza, el último rastro de esperanza había muerto junto con Sonomi y derramado su última gota de sangre. De ella no quedaba sino el recipiente vacío y los restos de sus últimos sentimientos hacia quienes alguna vez le confiaron su amistad.

—"_Si así lo quieres, es lo último que puedo hacer por ti"_ —susurró Tina y poco a poco su voz se oía más nítida—, _"pero no con Eriol. La Reencarnación de Clow debe ser la última en morir"._

_It all returns to nothing,  
I just keep letting me down,  
letting me down,  
letting me down,_

_(Todo vuelve a la nada,  
sólo sigo decepcionándome,  
decepcionándome,  
decepcionándome)_

—"_Eriol"_ —las letras de su nombre y la lágrima que nació al pronunciarlas fue lo último que Tomoyo pudo sentir. Después de eso todo se redujo a un negro vacío empolvado de olvido.

—Tina-sama —Lux finalmente se decidió a acercarse y vio a la mujer tendida con los ojos cerrados—. Es hora.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —llegó Tenebrae y se hincó frente a su ama con un ceño en la frente, pero ella no tardó en abrir los ojos y observar a la criatura inclinada sobre ella con preocupación. Su mirada celeste y confiada tranquilizó el corazón del varón.

—Se ha ido. Ni la misma Tomoyo pudo evitar sucumbir a su miseria —anunció tomando la mano de su guardián para ponerse de pie—. Quizá debí decirle que lo sentía. En un principio no debió ser ella quien sufriera todo esto.

—Puede hacerlo después.

Tina se acomodó el cabello ligeramente desarreglado.

—No estoy segura de que habrá un después. Además, ¿qué sentido tendría ya?

—¿De qué habla? —Tenebrae la contempló estupefacto—. Tina-sama, le prometo que ganaremos y entonces…

—No se trata de si ganaremos la batalla o no —ella le obsequió una mirada casi resignada—. En realidad, dudo que Tomoyo pueda regresar de donde ha ido. Tenebrae, creo que ella no volverá… y si lo hace, no será capaz de enfrentar la realidad.

Tenebrae desvió la mirada hacia la entrada. Tomoyo había sido llevada al límite hasta caer en el abismo de su propio ser y no regresaría, pero antes que lamentarlo él debía cumplir con un deber: cuidar de Tina a costa de su vida.

—Vamos, tenemos que esperar a nuestros invitados —Tina se dirigió a las columnas de la entrada y de un brinco trepó al marco. Desde ahí podían verse las luces de la ciudad en todo su esplendor. Tenebrae y Lux se le unieron rápidamente, justo a tiempo para ver las sombras que se aproximaban rápidamente por el cielo.

—¡Tina! —gritó Touya adelantándose a los otros y apareciendo al pie de la entrada.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar. Si fuera otra la situación te preguntaría cómo te ha ido.

—No seas cínica —gruñó el hombre y rápidamente ambos fueron alcanzados por Sakura y Ankoku, que volaban a toda velocidad.

—¿Dónde está la mamá de Tomoyo? —bramó Sakura aterrizando sin mucha ceremonia.

—Bienvenida, _Card Mistress. _

—¡Sakura! —escucharon el grito de Syaoran, quien venía de otra dirección montado sobre el lomo de Kerberos—. ¡Ten cuidado!

—¡Syaoran! ¿Qué…? —tomada por sorpresa, pensó en preguntarle qué diablos hacía con Kerberos y por qué estaba ahí también, pero supo que era demasiado tarde para eso.

—Veo que finalmente todos están aquí… —pero el gesto de autosatisfacción de Tina desapareció al pasar la mirada por los presentes—, excepto ese cobarde. ¿Alguien me puede explicar en dónde está mi invitado principal?

—Eriol no puede sentirte ahora que no posee magia —Sakura apretó los puños mientras se acercaba a la mujer—. ¿Crees que seríamos tan tontos para decirle que habías vuelto sabiendo que no puede defen…? —se detuvo a medio camino sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban al encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca para vislumbrar su rostro entre la penumbra de la noche interrumpida apenas por la luz de los astros en la bóveda celeste.

—¿Qué ocurre _Card Mistress_? Parece que has visto un fantasma —sonrió Tina al ver a la otra mujer dar un paso atrás, temblando y con el rostro desencajado—. Creí que tu hermano te lo habría dicho.

—¿Tomo…?

—¿Decirnos qué? —Syaoran saltó del lomo de Kero hacia la castaña y se quedó estático en su lugar al ver lo que ésta miraba con ojos de terror—. ¿Qué… qué clase de burla es ésta?

—Puedo asegurarte que ninguna —Tina se acercó a ellos sin borrar su sonrisa. Una expresión cruel que, al igual que los ojos celestes, parecía ser lo único que la diferenciaba de su difunta amiga.

—¿Tomoyo? —sollozó Sakura.

—Así que de eso se trataba tanto misterio entre tus guardianes y Tomoyo —Ankoku habló finalmente, cruzándose de brazos—. No era que estuvieran vigilándola, sino que la protegían; cuidaban del recipiente de tu venganza.

—Tu guardián es listo y directo al grano. Admito que me agrada más que Yue —se encogió de hombros—. Lástima que acabaré con él por igual.

—¡Suficiente! —Sakura apretó los dientes y limpió las lágrimas que habían alcanzado a escaparse al encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro de su mejor amiga—. No acabarás con nadie más, Tina ¡Y no te perdonaré usar la imagen de Tomoyo para engañarnos!

Tina alzó una ceja.

—¿Quién dijo que era un engaño? Escucha a tu guardián: tu querida amiga nunca estuvo muerta. Es cierto que intentó alejarse de su destino y hasta se tomó la molestia de fingir su muerte, pero ella ya no está más en este mundo y ahora su cuerpo me pertenece por completo.

—¡Maldita, usaste a Tomoyo! —una bola de fuego se formó en el hocico de Kerberos, pero se desvaneció entre sus mandíbulas ante la señal de Sakura, quien continuaba en posición de alerta y con gesto impaciente, pero no se movía aún de su lugar.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé —se encogió de hombros nuevamente—. Pero debes considerarlo como una buena noticia. Así al menos no interrumpirá la batalla —suspiró—. Aunque sería mejor si la Reencarnación de Clow estuviera aquí para verla. Es un desperdicio que tenga que acabar con ustedes sin él como testigo.

—Te equivocas: aquí estoy —todos se volvieron hacia el pie de las escaleras que dirigían al templo para encontrarse con la silueta que se acercaba.

—Realmente se atrevió a venir —susurró Lux a su compañero. Ambos contemplaron atónitos al susodicho.

—¡Eriol! —Sakura lo miró con espanto—, ¿qué haces aquí? Sabes que no puedes pelear. ¿Quién te dijo que Tina estaba aquí?

—No importa quién fue, pero hizo lo correcto —Eriol empezó a subir la escalinata sin apartar su mirada de la de Tina.

—Vaya que tienes agallas, o quizás debería llamarlo de otra manera —quiso burlarse, pero no pudo ocultar una mueca de desprecio y la sombra del rencor en sus ojos—. En fin, ahora que estamos completos, que comience la función.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Los versos al inicio son un fragmento extraído del poema "The Beautiful Demon" por Tammy M Darby. La canción, como mencioné al inicio, es el tema "Komm süsser Tod", del soundtrack End of Evangelion.

_**Notas de la autora: **__casi lloré escribiendo este capítulo, y eso que ya tenía escrita una tercera parte desde hace mucho. Lo cierto es que las dosis de angst no bajarán hasta el final, así que prepárense. _

_¿Odiar a Tina o sentir lástima por ella? Todavía no lo sé. Pero también surgen más preguntas, sobre todo viendo cómo se desarrollarán las cosas en el futuro con Yue, Ankoku y la reencarnación de Sakura. Recuerden que todo está conectado y las pistas que di en episodios pasados poco a poco se van entrelazando. Ya hay algunas que han adivinado unas pocas de mis intenciones, aunque aún nadie sabe lo que espera al final (cosa que me agrada. Sería aburrido si ya lo supieran). _

_Gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia hasta ahora y me hacen llegar sus comentarios. Estoy muy contenta de ir acercándome al final después de tantos años y ustedes me inspiran a continuar y dar lo mejor de mí._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	25. Piedad

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a un maravilloso cuarteto de mujeres llamado CLAMP**

_**Nota previa de la autora: **__la canción recomendada para este capítulo y que encontrarán en su escena correspondiente es __**Tomoe**__, del soundtrack de "Card Captor Sakura"._

* * *

**XXV**

**Piedad**

_Amistades que son ciertas nadie las puede turbar_

Miguel de Cervantes

—Sabía que vendrías, aunque aún no sé si es porque eres demasiado arrogante, idiota o suicida —Tina caminó hacia Eriol, quien le dirigió una ligera y muy controlada sonrisa.

—Quizá un poco de cada una.

Su ironía pareció no caerle en gracia a la mujer, quien con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer de entre las sombras dos cadenas que lo asieron de los cuatro miembros y el cuello para luego arrastrarlo violentamente por las baldosas hasta enredarse alrededor de un monolito cerca del centro del templo, inmovilizándolo contra él.

—¡Eriol! —Sakura fue detenida por una barrera de fuego azul levantada por Tenebrae.

—No comas ansias, _Card Mistres, _también tengo algo reservado para ti —a una señal de Tina el templo entero comenzó a temblar y las losas del piso se desprendieron de su lugar, atacándolos. Eriol observó cómo rápidamente sus amigos parecían en desventaja intentando esquivar los improvisados proyectiles y las llamas que Tenebrae lanzaba para acorralarlos. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, pero al menos podía tratar de mantener la atención de la maga sobre él. Si Tina atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, los demás estarían en problemas.

—Dime quién fue —le pidió a la maga y vio que ésta le observaba de reojo—. Dime a quién mataste esta vez.

—Puedes descubrirlo por ti mismo. Sólo quiero que tengas muy presente que ella pagó el precio de tu osadía con Tomoyo —entonces la mirada de Tina se dirigió a un costado de donde él estaba y él la siguió, encontrándose con el cuerpo que yacía junto a la puerta de la sala principal de oraciones.

—¡Es la mamá de Tomoyo! —Eriol sintió el hervidero de sangre por sus venas—. ¡Cómo diablos te atreves a hacerle eso a Tomoyo! Ella no te ha hecho nada. ¿No es a mí a quien odias? ¡Entonces acaba con esto de una vez!

—¿Eriol? —en medio de su ajetreo, Sakura no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar a su amigo gritar a toda voz.

—¡Mataste a la mamá de Tomoyo! Dime, sólo dime qué diablos tenía ella que ver con toda esta tontería.

Eriol seguía gritando pero Sakura no podía (o no quería) comprender lo que decía. Esas palabras no podían existir en la misma oración.

"_¿Mató a la mamá de Tomoyo?" _sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies _"¿Por qué… por qué a ella?"_

¿Por qué Tina seguía involucrando a gente inocente en su venganza?

—¡Sakura! —el grito de Touya no fue escuchado a tiempo y una losa del tamaño de la mitad de su cuerpo la impactó de frente, proyectándola hacia la entrada principal.

—Creo que tus amigos deben prestar más atención si no quieren morir tan pronto —Tina observó la pelea de reojo y regresó su atención a Eriol—. Ya te lo dije: aunque era inocente, ella terminó pagando a cambio de la vida de tu hija, aunque eso no asegura que me vaya a conformar y no la busque en el futuro. Podemos decir que le concedió un poco más de tiempo de vida.

—No podrás ponerle un dedo encima —farfulló—. No sólo está protegida por mi magia y mis guardianes. Estoy seguro que tú también lo sentiste: algún día ella misma será una maga muy poderosa.

—Entonces tendré que apresurarme antes de que llegue ese día —Tina lo miró con desdén y entonces le dio la espalda—, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una batalla que ganar antes de acabar contigo.

—¡Tina!

—Ah, cierto —ella se detuvo un instante—. En cuanto a por qué no te elimino de una vez, creo que es obvio: primero tienes que presenciar la muerte de todos tus amigos como yo sufrí la de mi familia.

En la explanada del templo, Sakura había logrado ponerse de pie con ayuda de Syaoran y utilizaba a _The Wind _para alejar los trozos de piedra que se dirigían hacia ellos. Ankoku y Kerberos esquivaban los proyectiles al otro lado mientras Touya formaba alrededor de todos un remolino de energía para mantener alejadas las llamas que intentaban cerrarse sobre ellos.

—Parece que estás aprendiendo a usar tus habilidades —concedió La Bestia del Sello al ver cómo la energía que nacía de Touya destrozaba sin dificultad las losas y apartaba las flamas azules de su camino.

—Creo que comienzo a entender cómo funciona esto —Touya frunció el ceño viendo cómo su hermana y el chino continuaban invocando hechizos de defensa ante la cantidad de piedras de todos los tamaños posibles que llovían sobre ellos. En ese momento Kerberos fue embestido por una y cayó pesadamente a tierra.

—Es una bonita noche, ¿no les parece? —Tina se cruzó de brazos—, ¿o necesitan un poco de luz para poder ver mejor?

—¡No, cierren los ojos! —clamó Touya al entender sus palabras y ver un círculo brillar debajo de Lux, pero los demás no alcanzaron a reaccionar antes de ser cegados por el destello intenso que se adueñó del lugar.

—¡Diablos, no veo nada! —se quejó Kerberos y luego sintió algo moverse rápidamente a su lado—, ¡Qué rayos…!

—¡Kero! —Sakura invocó a _The Dark _y rápidamente la oscuridad se cernió nuevamente sobre ellos. La castaña se apresuró a correr en dirección de su Guardián y suspiró aliviada al verlo sobre sus cuatro patas mirando en todas direcciones, confundido—. Qué bueno que estás bien, creí que…

—¿Dónde está ese tipo?

—¿Qué? —entonces entendió lo que él buscaba al no verlo por ninguna parte—. ¡Ankoku!

—Qué escándalo —se quejó el varón saliendo desde atrás de un árbol—. Sólo fui alcanzado por un rayo de ese gato.

—¡Estás sangrando! —Sakura vio con horror el daño que habían sufrido sus alas, seguramente al cerrarse sobre él para protegerlo, señal de que él había alcanzado a darse cuenta del ataque antes de recibirlo.

—No es nada, pero no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente después de esto —sonrió dirigiéndose a Lux y al instante se lanzó al ataque contra ella. La gata desapareció en ese momento ante sus ojos sorprendiendo a los demás, pero la sonrisa de Ankoku no mermó al momento de desgarrar el aire con una luz violeta que brotó de sus manos—. Sé que puedes manejar las ilusiones a placer, pero no me engañarás tan fácil como a los otros mientras pueda sentir tu presencia.

Lux gruñó al reaparecer con una herida tiñendo de carmín su ala izquierda.

—¡Lux! —esta vez era el turno de Tina de preocuparse—, ¿estás bien?

—Lo siento Tina-sama, parece que me confié demasiado con él. Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

—¡Detén esto Tina! —gritó Sakura—. No es de nosotros de quien debes vengarte. ¡No fue Clow quien te traicionó!

El espacio se armó de silencios, como eslabones unidos tensándose entre cada uno de los ahí presentes. La mirada celeste que se clavó en Sakura contenía una fuerza feroz e incontenible.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Lo vi todo: Clow nunca te traicionó. Los verdaderos asesinos de tu familia fueron los hechiceros que te tenían envidia y te pusieron una trampa… a ambos. Su única intención era que tú y Clow pelearan a muerte entre ustedes para dejarles el camino libre.

—¿Ésta es tu última táctica: intentar confundirme? —un torbellino de luz se formó alrededor de Tina y a continuación ésta se dirigió a Eriol—. Es idea tuya, ¿cierto? Como siempre, intentas jugar con la mente de los demás para salir bien librado.

—Lo que dice Sakura es verdad —respondió él desde su posición inmovilizada—. La Sociedad de Magos de Occidente sólo nos quería fuera de su camino. Su idea era llenarte de deseos de venganza y lo lograron, sólo que nunca pensaron que tardarías tantos siglos en regresar.

—¡Silencio! —la luz que la rodeaba se convirtió en columnas de energía que giraron a su alrededor un momento antes de esparcirse hacia afuera. El estruendo de su fuerza resonó por todo el lugar junto a los gritos de Sakura, sus guardianes y Syaoran.

—¡Suficiente! —Touya, al no verse afectado por esto, se dirigió a Tina—. Estás tan encerrada en tus ideas y tu venganza que te niegas a ver la verdad. ¡Lo mismo que con tus sentimientos hacia él!

—¡Cállate! —Tina invocó a _The Thunder, _pero el poder de la carta atravesó a Touya sin causarle el menor daño. En cambio, el mismo remolino que él había formado antes se volvió a generar, golpeando a su paso a Tenebrae, quien se había adelantado para proteger a su ama.

—¡Escucha de una buena vez lo que tenemos que decirte! Sólo estás continuando con los planes que ellos tenían para ti —rugió él—. ¡Aún ahora sigues actuando como su marioneta!

—¡Cállate, dije! —fuera de sí, Tina alzó una carta y Touya pudo ver a una jovencita con sombrero de bruja jugando con una pelota frente a él antes de que todo se tornara oscuridad absoluta a su alrededor.

—¡Hermano! —recuperándose de la descarga recibida, Sakura no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. ¿A dónde se había ido su hermano y cómo había hecho Tina para desaparecerlo del campo de batalla? ¿Cómo podían sus ataques afectar a un espíritu?—, ¿Dónde está…?

—_The Erase _tiene la particularidad de atravesar dimensiones. Es así como hace desaparecer a personas y objetos en nuestra realidad: las transporta temporalmente a una dimensión diferente —explicó Eriol observando la carta que Tina tenía en sus manos, aunque al no ser capaz de ver a Touya desde un inicio sólo podía deducir lo que había ocurrido a partir de las reacciones de los demás—. Puede afectar a espíritus debido a que ellos se encuentran en el cruce entre nuestra dimensión y la suya.

—¿A dónde ha llevado a Touya? —exigió saber la castaña, pero tuvo que moverse rápidamente de su posición al sentir cómo la tierra se removía bajo sus pies. Reconoció instantáneamente la acción de _The Earthy. _

—Era un verdadero estorbo, pero al fin me pude encargar de él. Sin embargo, te recomiendo que te preocupes por tu propio bien, _Card Mistress. _Es hora de que hagamos esto en serio: Tenebrae, encárgate de Ankoku. Lux, te tocará pelear contra Kerberos. Yo me haré cargo de la "expareja" —ironizó con una sonrisa mirando a los dos castaños. Kero chasqueó la lengua.

—No nos subestimes —pero no bien hubo terminado esta frase cuando un haz de luz se estrelló cerca de sus patas delanteras.

—Lo mismo va para ti —anunció Lux embistiendo nuevamente y Kerberos alzó el vuelo para alejarse de la rápida felina. Ankoku observó los ataques de luz y fuego que iluminaban el cielo sobre ellos y luego enfrentó a su enemigo a vencer.

—Esto será interesante.

—No eres más que un monstruo sediento de sangre, ¿verdad? —Tenebrae observó con desdén la sonrisa sádica del otro e hizo aparecer dos espadas en sus manos envueltas en llamas. Un centenar de cristales rodearon a Ankoku, dispuestos a atacar.

Al otro lado de la explanada, Sakura y Syaoran atacaron con fuerzas combinadas a _The Mist _y _The Illusion _invocadas por Tina. Pese a ser dos e intentar por varios medios llegar a la maga que desaparecía frecuentemente de su vista gracias a las ilusiones con las que jugaba con ellos, ambos estaban teniendo problemas al enfrentar el poder destructor de la niebla creada por la carta. Sólo cuando Sakura intentó usar a _The Shadow _para seguirle el rastro a la hechicera y la criatura regresó una y otra vez a ella en su forma original, se dio cuenta de que la mujer había utilizado una tercera carta sin que ellos lo notaran: _The Loop_, con la que había generado un ciclo interminable en el que se encontraban atrapados.

—Usa tres cartas a la vez —observó Syaoran y en ese instante sintió una brisa a su lado. Lanzó un golpe con su espada y ésta chocó contra la de Tina.

—Cuatro.

—¿Qué? —Syaoran miró contrariado la sonrisa de la mujer hasta que comprendió sus palabras—. ¡Cuidado Sakura!

La aludida se volteó hacia él y apenas tuvo tiempo de ver su rostro alarmado antes de escuchar una detonación cerca de ella y caer al suelo.

—Saqué la idea de crear a _The Shot _de ti, Clow —pese a hablar lo suficientemente fuerte para que Eriol pudiera escucharla, Tina no apartó su atención de Syaoran, quien no dejaba de atacarla con su espada y los truenos que invocaba después de repeler sus golpes—. Al principio no me gustaba la idea: es demasiado agresiva, pero ahora le encuentro mucha utilidad.

—¡Ninguna carta debía ser creada para atacar a otros seres humanos! ¿O ya olvidaste nuestro juramento? —bramó Eriol y a continuación soltó un alarido de dolor al sentir el disparo que atravesó su pierna.

—No me hables ahora de juramentos.

"_Su mirada es la de alguien fuera de si" _Syaoran se detuvo al ver el fulgor en los ojos celestes. En ese instante comprendió que sería imposible intentar razonar con la mujer: había sido consumida por su propia ira y rencor.

—No te distraigas —le escuchó decir y de reojo vio la espada de Tina dirigirse hacia él por el costado. Reaccionó a tiempo para detenerlo con su propia espada, pero no se esperaba ser lanzado por el aire hasta el otro lado del templo con ese golpe. Confundido, alzó la vista para ver a Tina acercarse rápidamente y volver a embestir. Dio un brinco hacia atrás para esquivarlo y vio con incredulidad cómo la espada hacía un boquete en el suelo al clavarse en él.

"_¡Qué diablos!"_

—¡Cuidado Syaoran, está usando a _The Power _junto a _The Sword_! —vino la advertencia por parte de Sakura, quien se levantaba con dificultad tras el disparo recibido.

Internamente maldijo la astucia de la maga mientras intentaba evadir otro golpe, pero al tercero tuvo que recibirlo con su espada y fue nuevamente proyectado contra un árbol. El varón intentó erguirse nuevamente y en ese momento escuchó crujir las ramas del árbol contra el que se había estrellado. Al alzar la mirada vio los brazos de madera caer sobre él. Sus miembros fueron capturados y su espada fue lanzada lejos de él con la fuerza de _The Wood. _

"_¿Cuántas cartas puede usar a la vez?"_

—¡Syaoran!

—Te dije que te preocuparas por tu propio bien, _Card Mistress —_una mujer apareció a un lado de Tina y pronto una barrera de fuego se extendió desde su cuerpo rodeando a Sakura. El calor de las llamas tan cerca de su piel no tardó en hacerla transpirar. La joven invocó a _The Watery_ y el pequeño salido de la carta puso manos a la obra en luchar contra las llamas, formando una cortina de vapor a su alrededor.

—No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya esta vez —Sakura blandió a _The Sword _y se concentró para sentir la presencia de Tina, pues no podía ver nada gracias al denso vapor que la rodeaba tras la extinción del fuego. Recordó que era así como había vencido a Tina en su encuentro anterior y no le sorprendería que usara su mismo truco contra ella.

—Pareces molesta. ¿Por qué no te dejas enfriar la cabeza un poco? —vino la voz desde alguna parte y Sakura sintió que sus manos se entumían rápidamente. Su agarre sobre la espada tembló y dejó caer el arma al dejar de sentir sus dedos. Cuando se dio cuenta, su cuerpo se estaba congelando frente a sus ojos. Tina había usado a _The Freeze _para congelar todo el vapor de agua que la rodeaba y el agua con la que había sido empapada por su propia carta.

"_No me puedo mover" _Sakura observó con impotencia a su espada y el hielo que crecía sobre ella, presionando su cuerpo y amenazando con dejarla atrapada dentro de un témpano. Pronto también su rostro fue cubierto por la escarcha. _"No puedo respirar…"_

—Creí que habías estado entrenando, _Card Mistress —_escuchó la voz de Tina a través del cristal de hielo como un sonido lejano—,¿Dónde quedó todo lo que ganaste durante el entrenamiento?

—¿Sabes? No fue la única que entrenó —Tina fue lanzada a un costado por un golpe fulminante de Ankoku, quien aterrizó a un lado del témpano formado. Entonces desgarró el hielo sin mayores miramientos y éste cedió quebrándose en mil pedazos, liberando a Sakura de una sola vez.

—Gracias.

—Te he dicho que no soy tu niñera, así que presta más atención a lo que haces —él la fulminó con la mirada, pero más allá de sus ojos helados Sakura pudo adivinar que había algo que él jamás admitiría (o que quizá era la sombra de la influencia de Yue sobre él): un atisbo de preocupación.

—¡Claro! Gracias.

—¡No he terminado contigo! —Tenebrae se dejó caer desde arriba, dirigiéndose a ellos a toda velocidad y con sus espadas flameantes dispuestas, pero se detuvo en seco ante una señal de Tina.

—Está bien. Si los dos tórtolos quieren pelear juntos dejemos que así sea. Ahora puedes hacerte cargo del descendiente de Clow. Yo pelearé contra esta _pareja_.

—Pero… —Tenebrae cambió de opinión al ver su mirada decidida—. Está bien, como usted ordene, Tina-sama.

—¿Creen que esto es un juego o qué? —habiéndose liberado del ataque del árbol, Syaoran apareció frente a ellos blandiendo su recuperada espada en una mano y portando una serie de _ofudas _en la otra—. ¡Dios del trueno, venid!

Tenebrae esquivó el golpe del rayo fácilmente, pero antes de estrellarse contra el suelo éste cambió de dirección hacia donde se encontraba el Guardián.

—Casi olvidaba que ahora puedes controlarlo así —Tenebrae se alejó un poco más, mirando con fastidio al relámpago que se acercaba velozmente hacia él—, aunque parece que es lo único en lo que has mejorado —sonrió y se detuvo para ser alcanzado por el golpe de energía, el cual recibió usando como protección sus dos espadas.

—No me subestimes.

—Debería ser yo quien dijera eso —Tenebrae agitó sus alas y voló rápidamente hacia el chino con una sonrisa que contrarió al humano—. ¡Ahora es tu turno!

—¡Qué diab…! —Syaoran apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el otro lanzó ambas espadas hacia él. Pudo esquivar la primera, pero la segunda le dio de lleno en el hombro, y no fue por el dolor punzante que soltó un grito, sino por el calor que le quemó la herida al punto de cauterizarla al instante. Se dio cuenta de que la espada aún contenía la energía que había recibido del rayo. Al alzar la mirada observó cómo Tenebrae hacía puños de sus manos.

—Acabaré pronto contigo.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Al menos no soy el único que está herido —sonrió Syaoran y la expresión de sorpresa de la criatura no le pasó desapercibida—. Desde aquí puedo ver que tratas de ocultarme tus manos quemadas. Por lo que veo, el dios del trueno alcanzó a lastimarte.

—No te creas mucho sólo por eso — Tenebrae se encogió de hombros y frente a él apareció una llamarada azul—. Puedo atacarte aún sin usar mis manos.

Mientras esto ocurría, sobre sus cabezas seguían combatiendo los dos felinos halados, o probablemente debería decirse que eran tres, pues justo en ese momento Kerberos observaba confundido a las dos leopardos que volaban a su alrededor, dispuestas a atacar en cualquier momento.

"_Otra vez está jugando conmigo con sus ilusiones" _la bestia gruñó sin poder decidirse a cuál de las dos atacar, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era esperar en estado de alerta a cualquiera de las dos, que debería ser la real, mientras que la otra sería tan sólo un espejismo.

—Pareces tenso, Kerberos. ¿No puedes decidir cuál de las dos es la verdadera? —se burlaba la gata—. Deberás saberlo si quieres esquivar mi ataque.

Una atacaría. Sólo tenía que aguardar…

—¡Rayos! —lo que Kero no había esperado era que ambas atacaran al mismo tiempo. Apenas alcanzó a esquivar a una, pero aún sin saber si era la real o no, tenía que guardarse de la segunda también, cosa que consiguió por escasos milímetros, pero para el instante en que esto sucedía, la primera ya había recuperado la distancia y volvía a atacarlo con más fiereza. Él lanzó una bocanada de fuego como respuesta, la cual fue esquivada fácilmente y nuevamente las dos se encontraban listas para el contraataque. Al hacerlo nuevamente, Kero tuvo que moverse con más rapidez, pues sus ataques eran cada vez más certeros y la sincronía entre ambas era demasiado perfecta. Al quinto ataque, Kerberos comenzaba a exasperarse.

—¿Aún no sabes cuál de las dos soy? —ambas felinas sonrieron.

"_Lo único que quiere es agotarme atacándome de esa manera. Tengo que averiguar cuál es la verdadera Lux" _apretó la mandíbula, _"¡pero es demasiado rápida!"_

—¡Cuidado Kerberos! —escuchó al fondo la voz de Eriol y al alzar la mirada vio una luz blanca caer directamente sobre él.

"_Rápida y astuta"_.

* * *

Sakura, al otro lado del templo, había conseguido aprovechar la velocidad de _The Move _para transportarse desde el lugar donde estaba y que recién había sido alcanzado por el fuego de Tina, hasta las espaldas de la maga sin que ésta lo notara, e invocando a _The Wind _consiguió atraparla.

—¡Te tengo!

—Eres muy rápida para cantar victoria —susurró una voz encima de ella y vio cómo Tina flotaba unos metros más arriba.

—¿Cómo…?

—No te dejes sorprender tan fácilmente —Ankoku contratacó a la maga—. ¡Es su carta _The Mirror_!

"_¡Diablos!" _Sakura vio cómo la falsa Tina regresaba a su forma de carta e invocó a _The Storm_, quien alcanzó a desbalancear a la verdadera hechicera e impedir que su próximo ataque de diera de lleno en ella.

—¡Fíjate bien en lo que haces! —bufó Ankoku, quien también se había tenido que proteger de la acción de la poderosa carta de Sakura que había procedido de manera indiscriminada contra ambos.

—¡Lo siento!

—No hay tiempo para disculpas. ¡Concéntrate! —Ankoku lanzó una flecha que pasó rozando a Sakura y fue ágilmente atrapada por la hechicera un par de metros atrás de la castaña, sorprendiendo a esta última. _"Maldita mujer"._

"_¿En qué momento llegó ahí?" _Sakura estaba sudando frío al darse cuenta de la velocidad y la inteligencia con que Tina los estaba atacando, rodeándolos desde todos los puntos posibles y acercándose a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. Era demasiado poderosa.

—Esto luce muy mal —Eriol forcejeó con sus cadenas. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer aún si conseguía liberarse de ellas, pero no podía permitirse quedarse quieto y no intentarlo. Entonces el sonido de un cuerpo pesado cayendo sobre uno de los árboles cercanos a él llamó su atención y a continuación divisó a Tenebrae dirigiéndose hacia el follaje. _"¡No, Syaoran!"_

—¡Argh! —se quejó el chino sobre la gruesa rama en la que había quedado atorado después del impacto, y no por las múltiples heridas superficiales que tenía, sino por el dolor punzante que sentía en su mano izquierda. Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo de revisar el daño antes de escuchar el follaje removiéndose ante la incursión de su atacante. _"¿Dónde está mi espada? ¡Dame un respiro, maldito!"_

A continuación, la rama sobre su cabeza se encendió en llamas y sintió la silueta de Tenebrae muy cerca de él. Aún sin encontrar su espada, bajó del árbol de un salto. Sin embargo, cuando quiso apoyar su mano en el suelo para amortiguar la caída, el dolor desde su muñeca lo acribilló y en ese momento se dio cuenta por qué: el ángulo de ésta no era normal.

"_Perfecto: una mano rota y sin espada"._

Para mejorar la situación, Tenebrae aterrizó frente a él en ese preciso instante. Syaoran llevó su mano derecha a los papiros con hechizos que tenía en el bolsillo. No se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente.

—¡Dios del trueno…!

—¡Cuidado arriba de ti!

Sólo al escucharlo se dio cuenta de que Eriol estaba a escasos metros de ellos, y también de que una lluvia de madera en llamas caía sobre su cabeza. El árbol entero había sido encendido por Tenebrae y ahora todo su follaje se le venía encima.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de invocar un escudo sobre él y era el momento de agradecer no necesitar la espada como cuando era un niño, o no lo habría logrado en absoluto. Cuando todo terminó de derrumbarse, finalmente pudo ponerse de pie y quitar el escudo. Sin embargo todo a su alrededor estaba sumido en llamas y no podía ver más allá de éstas. Se mantuvo en estado de alerta, aunque definitivamente no era la situación más favorable, y su mejor prueba fue el golpe seco que sintió en el torso. Al mirar hacia abajo lo primero que vio fue el azul cobalto de una de las espadas de Tenebrae. No le costó trabajo comprender que el hombre estaba justo detrás de él. Entonces la espada desapareció nuevamente de su vista acompañada de un dolor inmediato y una sensación de humedad. Sintió un empellón en la espalda y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Con la mejilla derecha pegada al suelo, pudo divisar por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo al Guardián blandiendo su espada bañada en sangre. La misma con la que le acababa de atravesar.

¿Era posible que así muriera?

—Esto se terminó para ti, descendiente de Clow —Tenebrae alzó su otra arma, listo para dar el golpe final. Syaoran hubiera querido incorporarse una vez más, pero se descubrió incapaz de hacerlo. Estaba perdiendo sangre muy rápidamente.

—Creo que tienes razón —sin embargo, de la nada brotó un relámpago que golpeó a la criatura de lleno en el pecho. La fuerza del ataque fue tal, que el sirviente de Tina fue proyectado varios metros lejos de él. Cuando consiguió reincorporarse, le costó trabajo no sólo mantenerse en pie, sino respirar. Al no haberse esperado ese ataque lo había recibido de lleno, error que al parecer le había costado un pulmón perforado. No obstante, al mirar en dirección a donde estaba su contrincante, lo descubrió desmayado o probablemente muerto con un trozo de papel entre sus dedos. Había utilizado sus últimas energías para lanzar ese último ataque.

—Si no está muerto, lo hará muy pronto —concluyó al ver cómo las flamas continuaban cerrándose sobre el humano. Ahora sólo había dos opciones para el descendiente de Clow: morir quemado o…

_Desangrado._

Tenebrae miró sus ropas. Al extraer la espada con que lo había atacado, una buena cantidad de sangre del chino le había salpicado. Sus manos también estaban bañadas en rojo al manipular el arma. La última vez que había visto tanta sangre no había sido la de un enemigo, sino la de la persona más importante para él.

"_Por favor, sálvela"_

Tomoyo había estado a punto de morir entre sus manos impotentes una vez. Nunca olvidaría aquel horrendo espectáculo: el miedo de perderla por segunda vez frente a sus ojos.

"_Salvarla es lo único que quiero hacer ahora"_

Tampoco podía olvidar a la persona que sí lo había logrado. Aquel médico que había trabajado sin descanso hasta traerla de vuelta a la vida.

"_Tomoyo también es mi amiga, no lo olvide"_

Tenebrae hizo puños de sus manos y caminó hacia el fuego.

"_¿Qué está haciendo?" _Eriol observó atónito cómo la criatura entraba entre las llamas y salía de éstas unos segundos después con el cuerpo de Syaoran sobre su hombro. El inglés no daba crédito a sus ojos. ¿Sería que Tenebrae había decidido perdonar la vida del chino o era sólo que no quería quitarle a Tina el placer de asesinarlo ella misma? Aunque, por otra parte, desde su posición no alcanzaba a distinguir si en realidad su amigo seguía vivo o no.

—¡Oye mocoso! —gritó Kerberos aterrado al bajar la vista y notar el cuerpo inmóvil del varón y a Tenebrae de pie a su lado—, ¡Mocoso!

Un impacto en la cara lo sacó de balance y le dejó momentáneamente ciego, por lo que no pudo ver el siguiente ataque de Lux que lo lanzó a tierra.

—Puedes reunirte con él si quieres —la felina aterrizó a su lado. Aunque mantenía su postura erguida, su cuerpo había recibido grandes heridas que se veían fácilmente en su piel blanca teñida de sangre por doquier. Mantenía recogida una de sus patas delanteras, aunque su condición seguía siendo mejor que la de la Bestia del Sello, quien tenía serias dificultades para incorporarse después de caer. Tenebrae observó a los dos felinos pelear y decidió que su hermana no tardaría en acabar con el mallugado león, por lo que optó por ir en ayuda de su ama, quien continuaba luchando contra la _Card Mistress _y Ankoku.

—Espera —le detuvo una voz que no esperaba escuchar.

—Nuevamente estás aquí —miró con desdén a Subaru, quien lo contemplaba desde la entrada del templo—. ¿Qué haces en una pelea que no es tuya?

El médium miró a su alrededor la ola de desastre que había quedado tras la larga batalla, aunque realmente no había esperado poder llegar a tiempo desde Tokio. Sin embargo había recibido una ayuda totalmente inesperada que le había llevado hasta las afueras de Tomoeda en menos tiempo del que le habría tomado a bordo del _Shinkansen _si este hubiera estado de servicio.

"No puedo ir más allá o se darán cuenta de mi presencia, y no puedo luchar esta batalla con ustedes" le había dicho aquella criatura con una expresión de frustración e impotencia antes de despedirse de él, "Por favor, no dejes que muera."

Aunque en ese momento ni siquiera sabía si aún seguían vivos, de modo que se había despedido con un silencioso gesto de la mano para encaminarse hacia el templo Tsukimine sin preocuparse por ser descubierto brincando de tejado en tejado en una ciudad sumida bajo un hechizo de sueño seguramente invocado por Tina o Sakura.

No había llegado al final de la batalla, pero tampoco podía decir que había llegado a tiempo. Al ver en el fondo el cuerpo de Sonomi Daidouji, a Eriol inmovilizado cerca de ésta y al yerto Syaoran Li, así como la ausencia total de Touya y las figuras heridas de Kero, Sakura y Ankoku, Subaru sabía que las cosas no estaban resultando favorables en absoluto.

—Parece ser que tú y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente —dijo finalmente y por toda explicación al oscuro Guardián, quien se colocó en posición de ataque.

* * *

—Debo felicitarte —Tina desvió un ataque de Ankoku y alcanzó a esquivar el siguiente por escasas centésimas de segundo—. No sólo has mejorado mucho, sino que tu ama también lo ha hecho —en ese instante un espacio de suelo cerca de ella desapareció por completo y la maga apretó la mandíbula—. Ya ni siquiera teme usar contra mí cartas tan peligrosas como _The Void._

Ankoku le obsequió una sonrisa sádica y con un movimiento de su mano sesgó el aire cerca de Tina, quien alcanzó a esquivarlo nuevamente. Luego lanzó una mirada de reojo a Sakura, quien batallaba por liberarse del torbellino de arena que la había rodeado. Había intentado invocar a _The Windy _para dispersarla, pero la masa gigante formada por _The Sand _continuaba volcándose sobre ella una y otra vez.

—¿Qué diablos estás esperando? —gruñó a la castaña recibiendo otro ataque de Tina que le hizo retroceder unos pasos.

—Creo que la paciencia no es tu fuerte. Es extraño, pues tuviste que esperar mucho tiempo encerrado en el interior de Yue antes de salir, ¿no? Aunque yo diría que valió la pena, pues finalmente encontraste a alguien que te aprecia no sólo por ser la contraparte de Yue, sino por ser _tú_, Ankoku—se burló ella y su sonrisa aumentó cuando él le dirigió una mirada gélida—. ¿Me equivoco? Aunque creo que sigue prefiriendo a Yue, así que espero que no te importe si apresuro un poco las cosas —mientras decía esto, un sello apareció bajo sus pies y un haz de luz brotó de éste mientras _The Arrow _y _The Shot _se encargaban de mantener a Ankoku ocupado.

—"_Es demasiada energía"._

"_No es una carta" _analizó Ankoku y Yue estaba de acuerdo, _"parece uno de sus hechizos". _Nuevamente Yue estuvo de acuerdo, y también cuando su contraparte dedujo que aquel ataque no estaría destinado a él, sino a la _Card Mistress._

—"_¡Sakura no puede escapar de ahí! Así no podrá esquivarlo"._

"_¿Y qué diablos quieres que haga?" _Ankoku intentó atacar directamente al dueño del arco, pero su mano fue atravesada por una bala de la otra carta. _"¡Malditas cartas!"_

—"_Si recibe ese ataque…" —_Yue estaba cada vez más desesperado y Ankoku recibió otra flecha por el costado al no poder concentrarse gracias al Juez.

"_¡Oye, deja de…!"_

Tina atacó y todo a su alrededor se iluminó. Los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos ante la cantidad de energía que provenía de su ataque.

—"_¡Sakura, no!"_

La columna de arena se desplomó al ser atravesada por el golpe de energía, que hizo crujir los cimientos del templo y redujo a astillas los árboles más cercanos, ahogando con el estruendo los gritos desaforados de Kerberos y Eriol. El fulgor de la explosión comenzó a ceder, dejando ver poco a poco la ola de destrucción que había dejado alrededor de su núcleo. Sakura sentía que el calor le chamuscaría la piel en cualquier momento. El estallido la había dejado aturdida y las voces de sus amigos llamándola le llegaban apagadas y a intervalos irregulares. Sentía una pesada opresión en su pecho y podía olfatear un rastro de piel quemada. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que descubrió fueron sus ropas bañadas en sangre.

La presión en su pecho crecía. Sentía que en cualquier momento la partiría en dos.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró alguien en su oído, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad en un sobresalto. Después de parpadear repetidas veces pudo percibir una sombra con el rabillo de su ojo y, tras fijarse bien en su propia persona, notó que lo que tanto ceñía su caja torácica eran dos manos blancas teñidas de un rojo escarlata.

—¿Qué? —se enfocó nuevamente en el rostro de quien la abrazaba por la espalda—. ¡Anko… Yue!

No había equivocación: esa mirada sólo podía pertenecerle a él.

—Llegué a tiempo —suspiró él y el agarre alrededor de su cuerpo se aflojó lo suficiente para que ella pudiera girarse a verlo de frente y constatar el terrible estado en el que se encontraba. La sangre que la cubría parecía brotar de las alas destrozadas del Juez, quien las había usado alrededor de ella a modo de barrera de protección.

—Yue… —Sakura alzó una mano, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo. Tenía sangre en todas sus ropas y hasta en el rostro, por lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta en dónde más estaba herido. Un nudo le quemaba la garganta al verlo en tan deplorable estado—. ¿Por qué…?

—Ya sabes por qué.

—¿Ya terminaron? —al escuchar la voz de Ankoku, ambos le miraron sólo para comprobar que parecía tener serias dificultades en detener los ataques que Tina le estaba propiciando—. ¿Qué estás esperando Yue? ¡No puedo detener a esta maldita si desperdicias nuestra energía de esa manera!

Sakura notó entonces con terror cómo el cuerpo magullado de su Guardián se tornaba transparente, tal como había ocurrido aquella otra vez, meses atrás, en que éste se había separado de Ankoku. La energía perdida en aquel entonces había sido tal, que Ankoku había perdido el conocimiento después de llegar a casa.

—¡Tienes que regresar a tu cuerpo! —le urgió—. No debiste haberte separado para salvarme, yo…

—Entiendo, regresaré ahora —pese a su débil y lastimado estado, la mirada firme de Yue cortó en seco su reclamo—, pero no me digas qué es lo que debo o no hacer por ti. Tú eres lo más importante.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —más que una pregunta, la histeria en el tono de voz de Sakura la convertía en un reclamo—. ¡Yue, ya no quiero que…!

—Adiós, Sakura —un rápido beso en sus labios fue lo último que sintió antes de ver cómo las dos partes de la Luna regresaban a ser una.

"_¿Adiós?" _la castaña miró con incredulidad la figura de Ankoku, que tras reincorporar a Yue volvía a ponerse de pie para regresar un ataque a Tina, aunque la debilidad de éste quedó en evidencia rápidamente. Esa despedida había tenido un sabor crudo y amargo, y ella no podía dejar de temerse lo peor—. ¡Yue, no hagas ninguna tontería!

—Tú te debes quedar en donde estás —Tina le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y el montículo de arena que había sido dispersado a los pies de Sakura ganó intensidad. Satisfecha, la maga regresó su atención al Juez—. Buen intento, pero necesitarás mucho más que esto —Tina esquivó una lluvia de flechas más y se preparó a atacar. Su sello brilló nuevamente a sus pies.

—¡No, Yue! —Sakura intentó moverse y fue apaleada nuevamente por la mole de arena. Pese a que él no lo mostrara, ella sabía muy bien que el Juez estaba demasiado herido para poder defenderse de un ataque directo. Su energía vital apenas podía sentirse.

—Yue… —Tina caminó tranquilamente midiendo sus pasos hasta llegar junto al varón—, perdón, ¿debería decir Ankoku?

—El nombre ya no importa —la criatura se puso de pie con evidente dificultad—, porque los dos te odiamos por igual.

—¿Me odian? Muy bien —Tina invocó a _The Sword_ y una espada flameante surgió entre sus manos. Una rojiza lengua de fuego brotaba desde el mango y se extendía por encima de su filo—. Así será aún más fácil acabar contigo.

—Inténtalo.

Tina apretó los labios y se lanzó sin más preámbulo contra él. Ankoku pudo prevenir su primer ataque y lo esquivó rápidamente, pero al aterrizar sobre su costado derecho se dio cuenta de que sus piernas no le respondían adecuadamente. No podía sentir el dolor, pero sabía que su cuerpo estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se convirtiera en una masa inerte de carne y huesos. Trastabilló al intentar recuperar el equilibrio, instante que aprovechó Tina para atacar nuevamente, lacerando con un rápido movimiento su mano derecha.

—Soportar el dolor no te servirá de nada —Tina blandió su arma una vez más al ver la sangre caer a borbotones sobre el suelo—. Igual mori… —apretó los dientes ahogando un grito de dolor cuando un cristal creado por su oponente se le incrustó en el hombro.

—¿Igual moriré, querías decirme? —Ankoku sonrió y preparó un nuevo ataque que no dudó en lanzar contra ella cuando la vio titubear, pero los cristales estallaron en centenares de pedazos a tan sólo unos centímetros de llegar a su objetivo _"¿Qué diab…?"_

—Espero que lo hayas disfrutado —Tina se llevó una mano al hombro y miró la sangre que manchaba su palma. Su mirada celeste brillaba como encendida por un rayo—. Se acabó.

"_¡No, Tina!" _Eriol pudo escuchar sus palabras desde su posición—. ¡Ankoku, no la ataques!

—Lo mismo digo yo —Ankoku fue el primero en atacar nuevamente y se impulsó hacia ella para embestirla con una bola de energía creciendo desde su mano, pero justo al momento del choque la mujer desapareció de su vista, haciendo impactar su ataque contra la nada e iluminando brevemente el oscuro lugar—. ¿Dónde demo…? —al volverse para buscar a su oponente se encontró cara a cara con ella. Sus ojos azules estaban tan cerca que casi podía sentir el rozar de sus pestañas contra su mejilla. Pero lo que más le impactó fue sentir su sonrisa junto a su mandíbula.

—Te lo dije: se acabó —susurró ella contra su piel y a continuación se separó de él. Al hacerlo, Ankoku pudo sentir que algo se apartaba de su cuerpo y al bajar la vista entendió de qué se trataba: era la espada que salía de su torso decorada de un líquido carmesí. Al mirar nuevamente a Tina se dio cuenta que desaparecía nuevamente de su campo visual cubierta en un manto negro, pero esta vez no era solamente ella, sino todo su entorno.

"_¿Qué está pasando?" _se preguntó sin comprender por qué todo se oscurecía tanto.

—"_Fallamos" —_escuchó la voz de Yue, esta vez aún más cercana de lo normal—. _"Le fallamos a Sakura"._

—Admito que no creí que sería tan difícil —musitó Tina dejando caer el cuerpo inconsciente hacia las lozas como si de un trapo se tratara.

—¡No, Yu…!

—¡Ankoku, Yue! —el grito de Kerberos fue ahogado por el de Sakura, que tronó desde las entrañas de la columna de arena. Al volver la mirada hacia el montículo café, un extraño brillo blanco que provenía desde su interior pareció crecer y comenzó a colarse por sus resquicios hacia el exterior, destellos sin dirección concreta.

—Ahora entiendo —Eriol sintió la energía que provenía desde la prisión de arena y contempló enseguida a Tina. Hubiera querido no saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía que haber otra manera.

—¡Maldita! —la mole estalló y envuelta en un haz de luz salió la _Card Mistress _a una velocidad impresionante dirigiéndose hacia la antigua maga.

—¿_Card Mistress_? —Tina frunció el ceño al encontrar los ojos verdes que refulgían de algo más allá de la ira y probablemente más allá del mismo odio; un sentimiento que reconoció al instante, y fue tal su sorpresa que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de esquivar el primer ataque, aunque tardó demasiado en comprender lo que la castaña portaba en su mano derecha: una impresionante e inédita arma con una larga y mortífera punta afilada, la misma con la que acababa de destrozar una parte de su vestido.

—Vas a pagar por cada uno de ellos —balbuceó Sakura con una voz que no parecía propia de ella, dejando a los demás atónitos.

—Parece que finalmente vas a pelear en serio, _Card Mistress _—Tina ya no sonreía. Su mirada furiosa retaba a su oponente—. Ataca entonces.

—No necesitas repetirlo —Sakura envistió nuevamente y fue recibida ya no por una, sino por dos espadas invocadas por Tina a toda velocidad. Los movimientos de la maga eran rápidos y certeros, pero todos pudieron distinguir que algo había cambiado en ellos.

—Tina-sama… —en pleno combate con Kerberos, Lux cambió su vuelo para dirigirse hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres, pero fue detenida por una bola de fuego.

—Tu ama sólo se está defendiendo. Ya no puede atacar porque Sakura la tiene acorralada. ¿Estás preocupada?

—La estúpida _Card Mistress _nunca podrá ganarle a Tina-sama —gruñó Lux regresando el ataque al león, quien pese a sus múltiples heridas no se dejó amedrentar. Apenas segundos antes su pelea con la guardiana de la luz parecía decidida, pero en el instante en que la masa de arena que encerraba a Sakura había estallado, una nueva energía se irradió hacia sus venas. No tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que era obra de su dueña y no desperdiciaría esta nueva oportunidad para derrotar a su enemigo.

De pronto un grito se elevó por el aire. Un clamor de dolor que estremeció las entrañas de dos fieles guardianes.

—¡Tina-sama! —Tenebrae repelió un ataque de Subaru con rapidez y quiso adelantarse hacia donde su ama, pero al intentarlo sintió una laceración en su costado y vio nuevamente a Sumeragi cerca de él, decidido a no darle tregua. La pelea con Ankoku y Syaoran lo había dejado tan herido y debilitado que no podía contener los ataques del médium por más que lo intentara. Tenebrae maldijo entre dientes: no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo a su dueña en problemas.

—Tus guardianes no te van a ayudar esta vez —Sakura se incorporó mirando a la mujer que yacía en el piso doblándose sobre su estómago, donde una herida sangraba gravemente—. Voy a acabar contigo ahora —sentenció sin emoción en su voz. Tina sonrió.

—Al principio me sorprendió tu expresión, porque nunca antes la he visto en ti, pero la conozco muy bien —observó cómo Sakura levantaba una vez más su arma manchada en carmesí y avanzaba hacia ella—: la veo todos los días reflejada en un espejo. _Card Mistress, _ahora eres como yo: quieres venganza a cualquier precio.

—Voy a acabar contigo.

—No te será tan fácil —Tina invocó a _The Shield_, obligando a la castaña a detenerse a tan sólo un metro de distancia.

—¡Sakura detente! —inútilmente Eriol seguía forcejeando con sus cadenas—. ¡Yue sigue vivo! No caigas en su juego. ¡Tú no eres como ella!

—Sé que está vivo, pero su presencia se está extinguiendo —Sakura lanzó el arma en un rápido movimiento y todos pudieron ver con sorpresa cómo ésta cruzaba limpiamente el campo protector invocado por Tina y la derribaba nuevamente, incrustada en lo que hasta el momento era su hombro sano, cerca de la clavícula—, y si él muere, tú también lo harás.

"_¡Atravesó el campo!" _Tina apretó los dientes soportando el dolor que le escurría por todo el cuerpo. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos.

—¡No, Tina-sama! —Tenebrae avanzar otra vez, pero nuevamente fue detenido en seco por un ataque de Subaru.

—Probablemente —Syaoran permanecía de rodillas en el piso, sosteniendo la invocación del dios del viento con una mano y apoyándose con la otra sobre el suelo—. Tampoco debiste subestimarme.

Eriol no podía más con la impotencia que lo ataba a ese lugar, a ese cuerpo inútil y humano al que había quedado reducido—. ¡Sakura, esa lanza es…!

—Lo sé, es mi antigua llave mágica —farfulló la castaña interrumpiendo a Hiragizawa—. Me lo dijiste aquella vez: volvería para cumplir mi más profundo deseo. Ahora voy a vengarme de esta maldita, de la mujer que mató a mi padre, a la mamá de Tomoyo, y será la culpable si Yue llega a morir.

"_¡La llave mágica!" _Tina no podía creer lo que decía la mujer. Por eso la lanza había cruzado a _The Shield _con tanta facilidad; en esa lanza se concentraba toda la energía de Sakura y había nacido para cumplir expresamente un deseo: acabar con ella.

A unos metros de distancia, entre un abismo de oscuridad, la criatura lunar pudo escuchar que alguien mencionaba su nombre.

—"_Sakura me necesita"._

"_¿Y qué harás por ella, si no te puedes mover en este cuerpo inútil?"_

—¿Una llave? —Subaru se detuvo en su ataque a Tenebrae, recordando entonces las palabras que Fujitaka Kinomoto le dijera aquella noche:

"_Esa llave es un arma de doble filo y puede convertirse en su cárcel. A simple vista puede parecer que tiene una sola función, pero en realidad puede ser usada con dos propósitos. Si no es empleada para el propósito adecuado, Sakura se perderá en ella"_

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Tenebrae intentó detenerle, pero una poderosa ventisca le impidió alcanzarlo. Al mirar en la dirección de la que ésta había salido, su sorpresa fue evidente al descubrir al varón que estaba casi a gatas sobre el suelo, sosteniéndose como podía con una mano y sujetando un _ofuda _con la otra.

—Aún no hemos terminado —Syaoran tosió sangre y sacó otro papiro. Tenebrae frunció el ceño al ver su obstinación mientras de reojo notaba cómo el médium se alejaba de ambos.

—Creo que no debí perdonarte la vida.

—Quizá… —Syaoran emitió un lamentable intento de sonrisa—. Tampoco debiste subestimarme.

* * *

A nivel del suelo, Sakura recuperaba de un empellón la lanza que había quedado incrustada en su contrincante y se preparaba una vez más para embestir.

—Después de ti acabaré con esas bestias que tienes por guardianes.

—No dejaré que les hagas daño a ellos —Tina masculló entre dientes estremeciéndose de dolor y sin apartar de ella sus furiosos ojos celestes.

—¿No? —para sorpresa de todos, Sakura sonrió—. Mírame entonces.

—¡Sakura-san! —la aludida observó de reojo la silueta del médium acercándose por un costado y sacó una carta de su mazo. Con el poder de _The Shield_ un escudo invisible se formó encerrando en su interior a las dos mujeres. Subaru corrió hacia él, pero no pudo atravesarlo—. ¿Qué haces?

—Nadie va a interrumpirme ahora —sus ojos verdes y fríos se clavaron nuevamente en Tina—. Éste es tu final, maldita asesina. Sakura apuntó la lanza hacia su pecho esta vez. Podía ver claramente cómo la joven respiraba aceleradamente.

"_¡No puede ser!" _Subaru contempló el impenetrable escudo con impotencia. Desde su posición no podía escuchar lo que las mujeres hablaban al interior de él y todo parecía indicar que lo mismo ocurría en el sentido opuesto, por lo que no podía hablar con Sakura para detenerla. Sin embargo Fujitaka le había dicho que él sería el único capaz de hacer algo al respecto. ¿Era porque él era el único que parecía quedar con la energía suficiente para intentar derribar ese campo que la hermana de Touya había formado a su alrededor?—. Entonces debo intentarlo —se dijo sacando unos papiros de sus bolsillos para intentar atacar el escudo.

—No podrás derribarlo así —de repente, una mano se posó sobre la suya y al mirar a la dueña de esa voz femenina se encontró con unos ojos color esmeralda—. De hecho, nadie puede.

—¿Entonces cómo se supone que voy a ayudarla? —Subaru obvió la pregunta respecto a la identidad de la mujer. No había tiempo para ello. Sin embargo, ella sonrió y su mirada gentil se dirigió a la figura alada que yacía en el piso seminconsciente.

—Eres el único que puede verme aquí, pero eso no significa que no necesites ayuda de alguien más.

Dentro del reducido espacio proporcionado por el escudo, Tina vio dispersarse la lluvia de relámpagos que había invocado sobre Sakura. Todos habían sido repelidos magistralmente por la imponente arma que la mujer sostenía en sus manos.

—De modo que éste es tu verdadero poder —Tina apretó los dientes—. Finalmente luchas sin contenerte.

Sakura no se molestó en responder. Con un solo movimiento de la lanza hizo que su hoja alcanzara a dejar una herida profunda en la pierna de Tina, quien frunció el ceño en una mueca de dolor, pero no profirió clamor alguno.

—Esto es por mi padre —reveló con voz sombría y blandiendo el arma otra vez trazó una herida vertical en el brazo derecho, aunque su objetivo había sido el torso, pero los reflejos de Tina habían sido _casi _lo suficientemente rápidos—. Y esto es por Sonomi-san.

Pese al dolor, Tina consiguió invocar a _The Dash _para esquivar el siguiente golpe y contraatacar con _The Firey _desde la espalda de la castaña. Un picante olor, mezcla de textiles y piel quemada, llenó el campo en el que se encontraban. No obstante, Sakura no emitió un solo quejido de dolor y rápidamente se volvió para propinar un golpe con el mango de la lanza y derribar a la mujer. _The Firey_ fue sofocada rápidamente por _The Sand _mientras la filosa hoja del arma apuntaba al cuello de Tina, quien había terminado en el piso y observaba con ojos inyectados en furia a la mujer que empuñaba el detallado mango de la lanza.

—Conozco esa mirada. Ahora sabes cómo me he sentido durante siglos —farfulló Tina y Sakura alzó el mentón con desdén.

—No me compares contigo —sin ejercer más presión de la necesaria, trazó una delgada línea con el filo y un hilo escarlata descendió por un costado del cuello de Tina—. Esto será por Yue —susurró y blandió el arma preparándose para dar el golpe final.

—¿Cuál es tu verdadero deseo Sakura? ¿Realmente deseas matarla?

Sin saber de dónde venía la voz que la había detenido, miró en todas direcciones hasta dar con el hombre que la observaba a su derecha, al otro lado del campo de protección. Pero era imposible que pudiera escucharlo a través de él. ¿Qué había salido mal?

—Venganza —la mirada fría que le devolvió sorprendió a Subaru, pero éste logró mantenerse estoico.

—¿De verdad? Creí que querías proteger a tus seres queridos. Creí que querías proteger a Yue. ¿No estás aquí por eso?

—Yue está muriendo por su culpa.

—¿Y qué me dices de Tomoyo?

—Tomo…

Subaru pudo percibir el momento en el que su expresión cambiaba. Fue apenas un brillo en sus ojos, pero era claro y no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

—Tu amiga sigue encerrada en un cuerpo poseído por la sed de venganza. ¿Vas a matarla frente al hombre que sacrificó todo lo que tenía para protegerla?

—Eriol… —Sakura miró a su amigo que seguía encadenado al centro del templo y contemplándola con ojos atónitos.

—Él estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida para proteger a sus seres amados, como lo hizo tu padre —continuó Subaru—. Te pregunto nuevamente Sakura: ¿cuál es tu deseo?

—No lo escuches —gruñó Tina—. Si quieres vengarte, hazlo de una… —se retorció en un ataque de dolor—, de una buena vez. No mires atrás.

—Para matar a alguien que amas se necesita más que un deseo de venganza. Al final, no te quedará nadie más a quien odiar ni a quien culpar, sino a ti misma —susurró Subaru con cierta melancolía. El agarre de Sakura sobre el mango de la lanza se aflojó.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia?

El médium asintió lentamente.

—Sé que no es eso lo que quieres.

—Sakura…

—¿Yue? —como si fuera traída desde otra realidad, Sakura echó un vistazo hacia la sombra que estaba tendida a los pies del médium y entonces distinguió al Guardián sujetando entre sus manos un objeto muy particular que reconoció enseguida como el teléfono de _The Call, _la carta que regalara al Juez en navidad.

"_Con esta carta puedes comunicarte conmigo o con quien quieras sin importar en qué lugar del mundo estés"_

De pronto, el Juez se desplomó por completo, agotado, y en su lugar volvió a sentir la casi extinta presencia de Ankoku. Comprendió que éste había cedido sus últimos restos de energía a Yue para invocar a la carta y hablar con ella, y eso sólo los había consumido más a ambos. Aquella carta había sido pensada para evitar que Ankoku se interpusiera entre ellos y los separara durante las noches de Luna Llena. Sakura miró con tristeza la barrera que había formado con _The Shield; _irónicamente, la única vez que Yue había requerido usar la carta no había sido a causa de Ankoku, sino de ella misma.

—¡Yue, Ankoku! ¿están bi…? —haciendo desaparecer el escudo, intentó adelantarse hacia la criatura, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que algo estaba reteniendo su lanza. Al dirigir su mirada al punto de tensión su sorpresa no podría ser mayor al ver a Tina sujetando el mango firmemente con una mano.

—No irás a ningún lado —le observaron un par de helados ojos azules—. Si no lo haces tú primero, entonces te mataré a ti, a él, y a todos los demás. Sólo acabando conmigo puedes detener mi venganza.

—¿Qu…quieres que te detenga? No puedo hacerle esto a Tomoyo.

—No te confundas, _Card Mistress_. Tomoyo murió en el momento en que lo hizo su madre. Ahora soy Tina Doomhill.

—No —Sakura bajó el mango y sintió cómo la vista se le nublaba en lágrimas—. Aún puedo sentir a Tomoyo en ti.

—¿Y qué harás? La única manera de liberarla y salvarlos a todos ustedes es acabando conmigo.

—No voy a matar a mi amiga.

—¿Por qué no? —Tina hizo aparecer nuevamente su propia arma—. Ya te lo dije, si no atacas tú, lo haré yo.

"_No puedo hacerlo" _Sakura bajó la mirada y sintió sus propias lágrimas correr por las mejillas.

—Sakura-chan.

Con un nudo en la garganta al escuchar aquella inesperada voz, Sakura alzó la cabeza y se encontró contemplando directamente dos hermosos ojos violetas que lloraban a la par que los suyos.

—¡Tomoyo!

_Kumo ma ni odoru hikari  
Zonge ni furi sosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru_

_(Los rayos del sol entre nubes de luz  
se esparcen sobre la tierra  
anunciando la estación)_

No podía creerlo y a la vez había estado esperándola desde el instante en que viera el verdadero rostro de Tina a la entrada del templo.

—¡Tomoyo, estás bien! —soltó la maldita lanza y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, junto a su mejor amiga. Hizo amago de abrazarla, pero la chica la detuvo con una mano mientras se llevaba la otra a la cabeza.

—No te acerques.

_Kake yoru tomo no koe ni  
Furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu egao  
Soshite hizashi wa kagayaku_

_(Corro al escuchar tu voz  
y veo tu rostro siempre sonriente  
entre pinceladas de amabilidad)_

Nunca la había visto llorar. Era la persona más fuerte que había conocido en su vida. Pensar en todo lo que había tenido que pasar, en todo lo que había vivido en secreto, y aun así Tomoyo nunca le había negado una sonrisa. Cada vez que ella se había sentido caer en un abismo sin fin era su valiente amiga, quien no necesitaba más magia que la de su propia fuerza de voluntad, quien había sido su mayor apoyo.

Y sin embargo lloraba.

_Fuyu no ite tsuku michi wo yuku toki  
Saige nai hagemashi ni  
Iku no tasukerareta darou_

_(Al andar por la calle en el frío invierno  
Tú me animaste con tu alegría  
Y me ayudaste con tu valor)_

—Tomoyo, déjame ayudarte —le imploró, pero su amiga meneó tristemente la cabeza y apretó entre sus manos la lanza que ella había soltado.

—Sólo hay una manera en que puedes hacerlo.

—¡No!

_Kimi no you ni kimi no you ni  
fuuki kureru hito de itai yo_

_(Como tú, como tú,  
Quiero ser alguien que pueda dar su fuerza a los demás)_

No podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que acabara con ella?

—No voy a matarte, Tomoyo.

Pero la otra tomó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre el mango del arma, haciéndola sujetarla.

—¡No voy a hacerlo!

Su mirada violeta, tan cerca de ella, la destrozó como a un cristal. Tomoyo estaba quebrada en todos los aspectos posibles: física, mental y espiritualmente. Probablemente su alma sangraba más que su cuerpo acribillado por la batalla… por sus propias manos.

_Haruka ni tsutsuku michi no  
Yuku saki wa kumo no kanata e to nobotte yuku_

_(Las nubes que hoy parecen de algodón  
Flotan hacia el futuro, a ese lugar lejano)_

—No me pidas esto, por favor.

Sintió una tibia lágrima caer en el dorso de su mano.

—Por favor, Sakura. No puedo detenerla por mucho tiempo.

—Tomoyo…

—La he visto asesinar a tu padre y a mi madre. Quiso matar a mi hija, todo con mis propias manos —sollozó y apretó con rabia su mano en el costado de su cabeza, como si ésta doliera—. No dejes que haga lo mismo contigo, con Eriol…

"_No llores"._

_Itsushika michi wa hanare  
Sorezore no mirai aruki hajimeru toki mo  
Kitto hizashi wo kagayaku_

_(Aunque el destino nos separará  
Para llevarnos a un futuro individual,  
Al final las dos brillaremos juntas)_

Una risa maligna se iluminó con dos ojos celestes.

—Sabía que no podrías hacerlo. ¿Qué sucede, _Card Mistress, _muchos sentimientos encontrados?

Sakura enfureció al ver cómo Tina había recuperado el control frente a ella.

—¡Deja a Tomoyo en paz!

—Demasiado tarde. Necesitarás más que lágrimas para detenerme —Tina recuperó la espada que Tomoyo había hecho a un lado y rápidamente cerró la corta distancia que la separaba de la castaña. Un ataque sin tregua, directo al corazón.

—¡Tomoyo detente!

_Yume ni yaburete kizutsuita toki  
Tasuke ai sasae au  
Tomo dachi de ite hoshii yo_

_(Aunque haya dolor, o nuestros sueños se rompan,  
Quiero tener el apoyo de tu amor,  
Que esta amistad no termine jamás)_

La espada se detuvo al tocar la piel de Sakura, quien alcanzó a sentir el escozor de la herida, aunque ésta tan sólo fue superficial. El arma cayó al suelo y la mirada violeta de su amiga se perdió buscando al hombre que la había llamado de regreso. El mismo que continuaba atado e impotente, observándolo todo desde el centro.

—Eriol… —luego sus ojos suplicantes se dirigieron una vez más a su amiga—. Por favor Sakura, acaba con esto —colocó la otra mano de la chica sobre la lanza, obligándola a tomarla con ambas manos—. No dejes que ella continúe así —movió el arma hasta que su filo apuntó directamente a su corazón.

—Tiene que haber otra manera —Sakura sintió sus manos temblar entre sollozos.

—Aunque la exista, será demasiado tarde —con horror vio cómo su amiga le dedicaba una sonrisa triste, resignada y derrotada. Un vuelco en su pecho le indicó que aquélla sería su última sonrisa.

_Kimi no tame ni kimi no tame ni  
chikara ni naru hito de yo_

_(Por ti, por ti,  
Yo quiero ser más fuerte que hoy)_

—¡No puedo matarte!

Sintió en sus mejillas la mano de su amiga intentando enjugar sus lágrimas.

—No te preocupes por eso. Yo morí el día en que Tina apareció frente a mí. No puedo vivir en un mundo donde soy la peor enemiga de todo cuanto amo —sus dedos pálidos temblaron en el rostro de Sakura—. ¡Por piedad, Sakura, sólo hazlo!

_Por piedad. _¿En qué clase de mundo _esto _podía considerarse piedad? Sakura cerró los ojos sintiendo la última y trémula caricia de su amiga.

_Piedad._

_Warau toki mo naku toki ni mo  
Gogatsu no hizashi no you ni_

_(Las veces que reíste, las veces que lloraste  
Brillarán dentro de mí como el mismo sol de abril)_

—¡NO, Tomoyo!

El grito aterrado de Eriol murió en la noche. Con un único y funesto golpe, el cuerpo de Tomoyo cayó hacia adelante y Sakura lo recibió entre sus brazos.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__me ha costado. ¡Oh, vaya que me ha costado este capítulo! Y es que lo he editado tantas veces que casi termino lanzando la computadora por la ventana, pero es un capítulo muy importante para la historia (después de todo, es el penúltimo y clímax), así que no podía dejar escapar ni un solo detalle. Lloré como magdalena en su momento, aun cuando tenía pensada esta escena desde hace unos seis o siete años, incluyendo la canción que la acompaña, ¿y cuál más podría ser, si aquélla que Tomoyo le dedicó a Sakura durante el concurso de coros?_

_Supongo que finalmente muchas dudas quedaron aclaradas, aunque otras más siguen sin contestar y probablemente surgieron otro par. ¿Pueden adivinar quién ayudó a Subaru a llegar y quién le ayudó para detener a Sakura? Además, esto aún no ha acabado, así que no crean que sigue un capítulo donde todo se arregla mágicamente. Al contrario…_

_Ah, como aviso final: estaré viajando todo este mes y preparando mi mudanza para irme a Bélgica para estudiar el siguiente semestre. Decimos adiós a la bella Praga y veremos qué nos depara el destino. Mientras tanto, no habrá más actualizaciones en Agosto. Regresaré en Septiembre actualizando primero Código Daidouji y después con el capítulo final de Moonlight Sonata. Muchas gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia que finalmente verá su conclusión próximamente. _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
